In Nomine Patris
by vivaciousWordsmith
Summary: An important artifact is stolen from the West. The person who aims to find the answers to it all is herself in danger. What she doesn't know: this story is a convoluted web nearly one thousand years in the making.
1. Theft

The city of Nara was quiet this time of night. All of its inhabitants were sleeping in their beds-which happened to be the ground in quite a few cases. No-one was stirring, regardless of whether they lived in the grandest mansions or in the lowliest slums. Deep in the bowels of one of these slums lurked Zoku the kitsune-hanyou. An unfortunate circumstance of his birth resulted in his constant half-man, half-fox appearance, which led to the need to cower in this backwater slum to conceal himself from those who sought his death. It wasn't his idea of safety, but it was the best he could buy with what dregs of money he had left. Zoku scowled and picked at his fangs with a grimy claw. _'Why should I have to live in this dump?' _he grumbled to himself, _'What have __**I **__done to deserve this?' _This thought made him smirk. Zoku had done _plenty _of bad things over the course of his life.

However, reflecting on all the misdeeds he had performed during his centuries on Earth wouldn't fill his coin-purse. With a soft sigh and a flick of his tail, Zoku leaned back against the grimy wall, resigning himself to another day in the half-demolished hut with only a half-burned fish and a bucket of grimy water for sustinance.

It was at that very moment that he sensed something entering his door. Zoku pretended not to notice, though his paw began inching toward the dagger he kept concealed beneath the ragged cloak he was currently using as a blanket. An intruder, eh? Well, he _could _use some excitement now and then...

"Belay thy blade, Zoku," the intruder whispered as he entered. "I mean ye no harm."

Suspicious of the person who had presented itself to him, Zoku did not do as he was told. "Why should I do that, then?" he growled, his tongue running over his yellow fangs, "You ain't given me no reason not to."

The figure drew close to the sad remains of the fire and threw a log onto the embers. They flared up, eagerly gnawing at the wood and creating a small flame. Zoku hissed slightly and quickly drew his free paw over his eyes, scrubbing hard to rid his retinas of the blob stenciled into them. When he was sufficiently recovered, he lifted his paw away from his eyes.

The intruder was some sort of lizard youkai; Zoku could tell by the scaly look of his distinctly green skin and the sharp ridges over his pale eyes, not to mention the slight fishy smell emanating from his body. Zoku reached up and scratched one of his ragged white ears, his sapphire blue eyes narrowing as he studied the lizard. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "Can't you let a body sleep?"

The lizard did not reply. Instead, he prodded the fire with a stick and watched Zoku out of the corner of his pale eyes. "Ye are Zoku, the White-Tailed Thief of the North, are ye not? Thou art well known by thine lords."

The white kitsune-hanyou relaxed slightly at the sound of this name. "Yeah, I'm the White-Tail. It's been a Hell's year since I 'eard that name, though. Dropped out o' that business a while back. Nobeast could pay enough fer _me._" The lizard was silent throughout the kitsune-hanyou's entire speech, and remained so long after he was finished.

"Thou art the thief-for-hire who steals what is requested of him?" he asked. Zoku nodded, suspicious again. The lizard reached into his kimono and withdrew a grubby package. He placed it on the floor and unrapped it, revealing a pile of glimmering gold coins. Zoku visibly swallowed, his blue eyes widening a fraction. "This one's master sent mine lowly self to requesteth of thine help," the lizard told him. "This be only a fraction of what thou art promised, if thou should'st agree to mine master's terms."

The white fox-man sat still for a few seconds, staring at the pile of coins in front of him. The whiskers on his muzzle were prickling, the fur on his tail standing up perfectly straight. Fate seemed to have delievered a fine package in his time of need, but Zoku knew better than to take a gift horse without thouroughly examining its mouth. "_If _I take this job," he hedged, "what more will I be paid? What am I gonna steal? Most importantly, _how dangerous is it?_"

"Ten times this meager amount on the cloth," the lizard replied. "Mine master is willing to pay whatever thou shoulds't want. I will tell you in due time. Depending on how fast you act...not at all."

Zoku leaned back against the wall, picking at his teeth again. "All right, what am I stealing? You ain't hired me yet," he quickly injected, "but you 'ave piqued my interest."

The lizard sighed and leaned back, scratching his bald head with a well-groomed hand. "Mine master woulds't like it if thou went to the Kingdom of the West to steal something from its castle. Thou woulds't be well paid and compensated for thine troubles."

Zoku sat up ramrod straight, his ears unfurling and his tail puffing up in alarm. "Are you fucking _mad?" _he bellowed. "That's _suicide, _that is! That...that Sesshoumaru guy would kill me as fast as winking. I mean, I'm _good, _but I'm no Kami!"

"Mine master has't thought of this," the lizard recanted dully. "The honorable Sesshoumaru-sama is't nowhere near his castle. Thou will have no difficulty in stealing this..._item_ from the castle." Zoku pondered again, his fur slowly drifting back down against his skin.

"Sesshoumaru's nowhere near the castle?" he asked cautiously. The lizard nodded. "This item's not heavily guarded?" He nodded again. "An' I'll be well paid for this?" Another nod.

Zoku smirked; a truly evil smirk that split his face in two and revealed his grimy yellow fangs. "Tell me what you want stolen, friend. Zoku is on the job!"

The lizard youkai smiled now, his lipless mouth curving into a thin line. "Mine master will be pleased indeed. Now, this is what you need to do..."

* * *

><p><em>"Osuwari!" <em>

A giant _THUD _reverberated throughout the forest, shaking the trees to their very roots and sending birds flying from the trees. Sitting in the safety of a distant clearing, well away from the feud taking place in the woods, sat Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara. Miroku shook his head and reached for his cup of tea.

"Will InuYasha ever learn?" he asked quietly. "I mean, getting into a fight with Kagome-sama just because she has to go back home for one of her 'tests...'"

Sango shook her head as she glanced up from the task of polishing her Hiraikotsu. "I doubt it. InuYasha is just as crass as he ever was."

"He's a baka!" Shippou interjected angrily, his tail twiddling with the force of his ire. "InuYasha _never _gets what he does to Kagome when he yells at her!"

A sudden thudding sound alerted them to their friends' presense, so they quickly dropped their topic of conversation. Kagome was the first to reenter the clearing, her cheeks a fiery pink as a result of their argument. InuYasha was following her, a dark scowl on his face. His clothes were smeared with dirt: a sure sign of the face-plant he had just received. Neither of them were talking, and both looked about ready to murder the other. Kagome swiftly made her way over to her backpack, snatching it up from its resting place on the ground and throwing it on her back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, wench?" InuYasha hissed, his eyes sliding over to glare at Kagome. The young miko didn't even spare the hanyou a glance as she turned to the youkai taijiya.

"Sango-chan?" she asked, her voice injected with false cheer. "I need to borrow Kirara."

Before Sango could answer, InuYasha had pushed forward again. "No you don't, wench!" he snapped. "You're staying _here!" _

Kagome whirled about, her hair an angry black halo about her head as she moved to face InuYasha. "And _how,_" she growled, "will you stop me, exactly?" InuYasha screwed up his face in anger as he thought of how he was going to stop her. Not many ideas came to mind, however, so he fell back on his contingency plan: swearing.

"Fucking wench! Why the fuck are these damn 'tests' more important than all the fucking youkai looking for shikon-no-kakera? How could they _possibly _be more important than that bastard Naraku?" InuYasha strode forward until he and Kagome were practically nose-to-nose, staring down into her angry brown eyes and summoning up every last inch of reserve he had. "Baka bitch, just fuck that place already!"

That did it. InuYasha had toed the line so far, but now he had pretty much jumped over it. Kagome stiffened, fire flashing in the depths of her brown eyes. Everyone who wasn't a part of the argument shrank back, eager to preserve their own skins. The hanyou cringed internally, though he did his best to put on a brave face. "You want me to just abandon my family?" the miko hissed, moving forward with lethal intent written in every line of her body. Abandoning the attempt to look unshaken, InuYasha now focused on saving his ass while there was still time. He began to back away, unable to take his eyes off Kagome's angry face. "You baka! You stupid, selfish asshole! Maybe you don't understand, but I have a _life _back there! I can't just 'drop it' and live here! _It doesn't work like that! Osuwari!" _

For the second time that evening, InuYasha hit the floor with a loud _WHUMP. _Kagome vented her frustration at the hanyou by repeating the word not once, not twice, but nineteen times. By the time she was done, InuYasha was lying in a hanyou-shaped crater that was nearly five feet in depth, unconscious and thouroughly subdued. With an angry huff, Kagome turned back to the rest of the group, who cowered at the clear rage stamped across her face.

"Can I borrow Kirara now, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked in what was clearly supposed to be a calm and collected tone of voice. The fire-neko looked up with a soft mew. Sango blinked and put on a nonchalant face.

"Of course, Kagome-chan. Just make sure to send her back when you're done, okay?" Kagome nodded her assent and beckoned to Kirara. The two-tailed cat leaped up from where she was lying and burst into flames, her body growing to more than three times her 'normal' size. In seconds, the flames cleared to reveal the giant saber-toothed neko-youkai, ready to transport her passenger. Without even sparing a glance at the dazed hanyou on the ground, Kagome mounted Kirara and took off into the sky.

Sango watched the small balls of flame that marked Kirara's paws and tails until they were gone, then she turned to Miroku. "Are you sure it's all right if we let her go like that? I know she had a 'test,' but InuYasha might not be happy if she goes like this."

Miroku shook his head and prodded the fire. "Kagome-sama needs to let InuYasha know that he can't get his way all the time. Two people in a relationship must be equals, or else they will go nowhere." Upon seeing the worried look on the taijiya's face, the houshi quickly added, "It'll just be the same as always: Kagome-sama goes away, InuYasha pines, we go back to Kaede-sama's village, he go gets her, they make up, end of story."

The tension in Sango's face eased slightly at this. "That's certainly true," she agreed. "How many times do you think they've done this now?"

"Too many times to count, dear Sango. Too many to count."

* * *

><p>Far away, up in the blackness of the night sky, Kagome was soaring in the direction of the village housing the Bone-Eater's Well, safe and sound upon Kirara's back. She was still fuming about the argument she and InuYasha had just had, as well as nursing a quiet hurt that always popped up after such events. It wasn't enough that he had to insult her intelligence like that, but to insinuate that school and her family were unimportant? Yes, she knew that Naraku and the Shikon-no-Tama were <em>extremely <em>important, but her life back in the Heisei jidai was important too. Not _as _important, surely not, but important still. More than that, sometimes she just needed a break from youkai hunting, and the Sengoku jidai in general.

_'It's not that, is it?' _she asked herself bitterly. _'You return home to escape your unrequited feelings. If not for those, I could happily stay in the Sengoku jidai for as long as they wanted.' _Kagome sighed and let her forehead rest against Kirara's furry neck. "Why does he have to be so mean, Kirara?" she mumbled. "I try so hard to be something I'm not...can't he see that?" Kirara growled low in her throat, one of her ears flicking in a consoling way. "I'll show him! Let him see how well he can find the shikon-no-kakera without me!" Kagome brightened for a few seconds before sagging again. _'Who am I kidding? I can't just abandon the mission just because I had a fight with InuYasha. There are so many innocent people out there who could be hurt because I decided to spite InuYasha.' _Kagome sat up and stared at the darkening sky overhead, watching as tiny white dots started appearing here and there. _'What am I going to do?'_

The answer came in the form of a small prick on her cheek. Instinctively, Kagome slapped the offending insect and lifted her hand away to see the damage. A tiny tan dot fluttered through the air and landed on her palm before regaining its mass with a small _pop. _

"Myouga-ji-chan? What are you doing here?" Kagome didn't bother to hide the surprise in her voice; it had been _months _since the group had seen InuYasha's nomi-youkai retainer. Why he would show up now was beyond Kagome.

At the moment, Myouga was much too upset to notice Kagome's surprise. He was weeping into a miniscule hankerchief, great tears falling from his bulbous eyes. "Ungrateful son!" he was wailing, "How dare he-_how dare he! _What my old master would have said...ohhh!" The flea continued to sob into his hanky, completely ignoring Kagome. The miko promptly took her index finger and tapped Myouga on the crown of his head. The nomi-youkai gave a start and looked up at Kagome.

"Huh-oh, good evening, Kagome. I didn't realize you were here. InuYasha-sama did..._mention _something about you leaving. No wonder the taste seemed so familiar." Myouga wiped his proboscis off with his kerchief, mopping up his face with evident relief. "Maybe _you _will listen to me, Kagome."

The mention of InuYasha's name brought back some of Kagome's irritation, as well as her heartbreak. She did her best to look neutral and stated, "Sure. What's up?"

To her surprise, Myouga started weeping again, his tears soaking into the already sodden hanky. "It's...it's horrible! Too horrible for words! If it wasn't already bad...InuYasha-sama had to go and...and...OHH!" If it were possible for a flea to cry two waterfalls of tears, Myouga had just managed it. Kagome cupped the nomi-youkai in her hands, unsure of what to do or say. _'I hope he calms down soon, otherwise I might just have to start guessing what's wrong.' _

Finally, she couldn't take anymore of the flea's relentless sobbing. "Please, Myouga-ji-chan, tell me what's wrong. Mama always told me that talking about it makes it a little bit better."

Myouga did seem to cheer up a little bit at this. "True, true. Anyway, you always _were _more understanding about this sort of thing than...than my foolish master InuYasha." Kagome shrugged, her neutral expression souring slightly. Myouga took no notice of this and continued, "Well...about a week ago, I returned to the castle of the West for the first time in many years-"

"Wait a minute," Kagome interrupted, her eyes going wide as coins, "the WHAT?"

Myouga's eyes narrowed slightly at this interruption. "I forget that humans don't know about the youkai lords that rule over Nippon...but that's a story for another time. Right now, the tragedy. I returned to the Western castle to find it in complete disarray. Guards running around everywhere, aristocrats and officials wailing their heads off; completely maddened." Myouga crossed both sets of arms and settled down in Kagome's palm, his eyes closing as if in thought. "After asking around, I determined that a thief had broken into the castle during one of Sesshoumaru-sama's trips away (which are becoming longer and longer, I might add) and stolen something. It took me a while to figure out what was stolen; apparently, it was considered rather unimportant in the face of the fact that a thief managed to enter the castle."

Kagome's head was overflowing with information; Youkai ruled over Nippon? Sesshoumaru headed a castle in the West? There was a caste system among youkai? Myouga would have to explain more of these things in detail, but for now she would just have to do the best she could while trying to understand the situation. "So you found out what was stolen?" she asked.

Myouga nodded and opened his eyes; tears were glimmering at the corners. "Yes." He retrieved his hanky and started dabbing at his eyes again. "Sad...so very sad that no-one cares..." Kagome looked at him, her brow furrowing. "I-Izayoi-sama," he choked, "The thief stole Izayoi-sama's funeral urn."

Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock. A small strangled sound managed to make it out of her throat, but the words were lost in transition. "I-InuYasha's m-mother?" she stammered, her voice a breathy squeak. Myouga nodded, furiously cleaning his proboscis with his kerchief.

"Her worldly remains...stolen. The worst thing is that nobody cares, except for the fair few who actually recall her kindness." Myouga looked up at Kagome, his buggy eyes swimming with tears. "How could this have happened, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, tears smarting in her own eyes. "InuYasha?"

The flea snorted angrily, brandishing his hanky like a flag. "When I tried to talk to him about it, InuYasha-sama squashed me flat and shouted that his mother and her affairs are none of my business. He threw me away before I could explain myself-ungrateful son!" he proclaimed.

The miko shook her head, placing Myouga on her shoulder so she could grip Kirara's fur with both hands. "Not ungrateful, Myouga-ji-chan. I think the memory of his mother and...and the way she died just hurts him too much." She pondered for a moment before adding, "Maybe it's better that you couldn't tell him." Unexpectedly, the memory of the Mu'onna swam to the surface of her mind; that youkai witch who had been given the face of InuYasha's mother in order to trick the location of the Inu-no-Taishou's grave out of him. It had been a tragic affair, but Kagome had gained an insight into InuYasha's past-namely, the great love he'd had for his mother, and the sorrow that tainted his heart at her death. She had also learned that he absolutely refused to talk about her, with dire consequenses enforced upon those unfortunate enough to try.

Myouga thought about this before nodding in agreement. "Good point, Kagome. InuYasha-sama was very small when Izayoi-sama left this world. It changed him forever, you know, when she died and he was on his own." Myouga sighed and looked up at the stars. "Poor InuYasha-sama. Such a hard life he was cursed with."

Guilt started chewing holes in Kagome's heart, as it always managed to do after one of their arguments, yet this time was worse than ever before. She tried not to pity InuYasha; he was too proud to want to be pitied. Yet pity crept into her heart all the same; how could one survive the loss of everything you cared about at such a young age? Not only that, but to have that sadness perpetuate into his adult life? Unthinkable.

_'I __**do **__care about you, InuYasha,' _she thought, looking at the stars herself. _'I care more for you than I do for anything in this world.' _Then the idea hit her. "Myouga-ji-chan, do you think _I _could find the funeral urn?"

Myouga started and looked up at Kagome with eyes that were rapidly becoming grateful. "Oh-would you? I would be forever in your debt if you did this for the house of the West! I know my late master in particular would not want this foul deed to go unpunished."

Kaogme nodded, her resolve increasing with each second that passed. "I'll do it. I'll do it for InuYasha's sake." Reaching forward, Kagome tapped on Kirara's head. The nekomata turned one red eye in her direction. "Kirara, we're not going to the Bone-Eater's Well. We're going-"

Myouga promptly interrupted. "Head northwest for about an hour, Kirara, then head due west. We should arrive at the Western castle by...tomorrow, if all goes well." Kirara growled her assent and changed direction, going northwest instead of south. The trees rushed beneath them, a solid black carpet that grew more and more blurry as Kirara sped along.

Kagome looked back in the direction they had been going, her thoughts going out to her friends. _'I'm sorry, guys...but I think this is something I'll have to do by myself.' _Unbidden, InuYasha's face danced in front of her eyes, golden eyes sparkling with irritation. _'This is for you, InuYasha...come hell or high water, I'll show you how much I care.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've been sitting on this baby for quite a while now...ever since the end of _Tall Tails, _actually. So now it's time to release it upon the world! Enjoy! =)_


	2. Missing In Action

_"When you steal something, putting distance between yourself and the place you stole it from is your first priority." _

The words of Zoku's father rang in his ears, pounding in his brain as he raced through the swamp, filthy paws finding purchase on rotting logs and slimy rocks. The steady _thunk _of his tool-bag provided the only sound in the otherwise silent swamp. The kitsune-hanyou's breath rasped in his throat, dragging past his teeth and drying his black lips. Clutched in his paws, wrapped in silk to protect it from the grime that always seemed to plague his palms, was an ornate porcelain urn. The aged urn was painted with blue flowers that had faded with the passing years, but still managed to present a quiet beauty.

_'I don't get it,' _Zoku thought, panting as he scrabbled up a particularly slippery hill. _'From what the guy paid me, I woulda thought this thing they wanted me ta steal was this big bad expensive artifact, but it's just a damn funeral urn. You can buy them in Nara for Kami's sake! Why the hell?' _The urn slipped in his paws when he jumped to the top of the hill, making his heart leap in his throat as he did so. Luckily, he managed to reaffirm his grasp before anything bad happened. _'S'a weighty thing...probably means that there's some poor bastard's ashes in there. Might explain a few things. Still...why go to the trouble of stealing it?'_

Finally, Zoku felt safe enough to stop running. He slowed to a walk, grateful for the slower pace. His mud-encrusted paws were sore and smarting from running nonstop for several hours. Wrapping the silk more firmly about the urn, he placed it inside his tool-kit, where it would be safe from harm. The white fox-man lifted one dirty paw and wiped the sweat off his forehead, feeling the fatigue fall over him like a great encompassing blanket. He thought longingly of his bed back in Nara, but that would have to come later. Before that, before personal comfort of any kind came the client's satisfaction.

A scent came to him on the wind, making the thick white fur on the back of his neck rise in sudden suspicion. His paw went to the dagger tucked in his belt as he bared his fangs. Then he realized who the scent belonged to: the lizard youkai who worked for his client.

"Show yerself!" he roared, still clutching his dagger. Years of living on the edge dictated to always be cautious, a rule that Zoku followed to the letter.

The lizard stepped out from behind a lone tree, his pale eyes glinting slightly in the moonlight. "Greetings, mine friend. Hast thou retrieved what we asketh of thee?" Zoku nodded and patted his bag. The lizard youkai smiled a thin lipped smile. "Thou art truly the White-Tail legends spake of. Mine master will rejoice upon hearing this news."

"Am I done then?" Zoku asked, sapphire blue eyes staring into the pale yellow eyes of the lizard. Aforementioned youkai smirked slightly.

"Done? Thou art not done yet. Thou do'st desire thine reward, do'st thou not?" Zoku nodded, his eyes narrowing. "Then thou must come to mine master's castle. Gather thine reward there."

"Why?" Zoku's paw closed about his dagger, drawing it ever so slightly from its position in his belt. "Why do I need ta go to the trouble of goin' to the castle?"

The lizard crossed his arms over his chest, raising one of his hairless brows as he did so. "Mine master wishes to see for himself whether or not thou hast truly grabbed the right urn. Will you spite him this, White-Tail?"

The kitsune-hanyou deliberated for a while before spitting on the ground and striding forward. "Fuck it," he growled. "I'll play yer game, but this weren't part of the agreement, bastard."

The lizard turned around and began to walk away. Zoku hurried to follow him, one paw still gripping his dagger, his father's advice echoing in his mind.

_"Luck favors the prepared, son. Never let your guard down, even if the person you're dealing with claims to be trustworthy. Never take anyone's word at face value. That sort of thinking will kill anyone, regardless of power."_

* * *

><p>The next day was a difficult one for InuYasha's group. Since Kagome had borrowed Kirara in order to go home, the two humans, InuYasha and Shippou were reduced to a slow walk. InuYasha, still in a bad mood because of the previous night, was lagging behind the other members of the group, growling to himself and kicking whatever happened to lie in his path. The others, wary of InuYasha's seething temper, made sure to keep a slight distance between themselves and the hanyou.<p>

"I don't think I've ever seen InuYasha this angry before, houshi-sama," Sango commented, muttering under her breath so as not to attract InuYasha's attention. Miroku's amethyst gaze flicked briefly to his hanyou friend before he leaned in to talk to Sango, also whispering under his breath.

"It's just his usual temper tantrum. Remember what I told you, Sango? He'll sulk and whine for a day or two, then he'll go back to Kagome-sama and they'll make up. They have always done this, and they will always do this. Well," he amended, "one would hope that they eventually grow out of it."

Sango was quiet for a few seconds before asking, "Houshi-sama...who was InuYasha talking to last night?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Right before we settled down for the night, I heard InuYasha talking to someone. He sounded angry, even more angry than he did when he was arguing with Kagome-chan. I think he was still grumbling when I fell asleep." Sango looked back at InuYasha, her brow furrowing slightly. "I didn't see anyone, though..."

Miroku looked up at the sky, his face becoming thoughtful. "Hmm...if I were to wager a guess, it sounds like Myouga-sama might have visited during the night. Either that or InuYasha's gone crazy...which isn't _that _unlikely."

A rock whizzed out from behind the houshi and struck the back of his head, making stars dance in front of his eyes. Sango whipped around, one hand going to Hiraikotsu's strap. InuYasha glared back at her. His hand was aloft, making it perfectly clear that he had been the one to throw the rock.

"What was that for, you ass?" she snapped.

"Shut up! I know you're talking about me!" he snarled back, his ears flattening as his fangs flashed in the afternoon sun. "I ain't crazy, and last night is _none of your fucking business! _Leave me the hell alone!" With that, the hanyou leaped, soaring over the heads of the remaining group members and darting away. In a flash of silver and whirling scarlet, he was gone, the sound of his pounding feet vanishing as if it had never been.

"Should we follow him?" Sango asked, already quickening her pace.

"I don't wanna follow him!" Shippou whined, peeking out from a nearby log (where he had been hiding). "He _always _takes his anger out on me!"

"Maybe we should let our hot-headed friend cool down a little bit," Miroku agreed grimly, rubbing the tight knot where the rock had hit him, grimacing as it twinged. _That _was going to leave a mark.

Sango sighed. "Are you sure this isn't different from all their other fights, houshi-sama? It's starting to feel weirder than normal."

"Normally I would disagree with you, Sango, but this time, I'm not sure what to say." Miroku looked toward the distant north. Kaede's village lay somewhere in that direction, and InuYasha had sprinted toward it like a bat out of hell. "I just hope things turn out all right."

* * *

><p>Running. That was all he needed to focus on. The running. Running was supposed to wipe InuYasha's mind of all its thoughts, but it wasn't working this time. None of the more painful thoughts could be evicted; they gnawed at the monotony of running like hungry rats, forcing him to think when he all he wanted to do was flee.<p>

Myouga's unexpected appearance was easy; InuYasha had been repressing the memories of his mother and everything that had gone wrong in his life for many years. Now would be no different. All he had to do was shove those memories and emotions back into the corner where they belonged and he would be done.

His recent fight with Kagome, however, proved to be much more difficult. Kagome's hurtful words echoed in his mind, pounding in his ears until his head was aching and it was all he could do to not curl up in a ball and hide. _"Do you really care about me, InuYasha, or am I just a jewel detector? Let me go home so you can use Kikyou like you want to!" _

_'Like she knows anything,' _he growled to himself. _'Baka wench knows __**nothing**__. Nothing at all. Well I just won't go get her! See how she likes that?'_

Would that work, though? Counting up all the times Kagome had fled to the well after one of their arguments, InuYasha found exactly one time when he had resisted the urge to go get Kagome...and he had been about to go get her when she showed up anyway.

_'I don't care,' _he told himself firmly, _'I won't go get her. She'll have to come back here and __**beg **__me for forgiveness!' _InuYasha sped on, his legs pounding beneath him. If he continued like this, the inu-hanyou would make it to Kaede's village before nightfall. Not that he wanted to get her; InuYasha just wanted to be ready when she finally came back.

* * *

><p>Kaede was working in her vegetable garden when she felt InuYasha's youki approaching her. Confusion started creeping into her mind when she realized that the hanyou was alone. Had something gone wrong? What could have possibly happened that would make InuYasha return here alone?<p>

As soon as she sighted InuYasha's red haori, she called out "InuYasha! What are you doing here?"

In the blink of an eye, InuYasha was standing in front of her, growling, "What the hell does _that _mean?"

"You're alone...what happened? Are...are the others all right?" Kaede scanned the young man in front of her with a worried and expert eye. InuYasha didn't _look _injured...

"Why the fuck _wouldn't _they be all right?" he retorted. "I just wanted to see if Kagome's back yet."

Kaede's face blanked. "Kagome?"

"Are you going senile, baba?I said _Kagome_...Y'know, the girl who fell through the well two years ago an' set me free?"

"I know who she is," Kaede snapped, her eyebrow lowering angrily, "She hasn't been here in weeks, InuYasha." At this statement, InuYasha went from annoyed to concerned.

"_What? _What do you mean she hasn't been here?" InuYasha glanced around as if Kagome would jump out from behind one of the huts and shout "BOO!" Maybe the senile theory wasn't that far off if Kagome had come home and Kaede knew nothing about it.

"I haven't seen her, InuYasha," Kaede clarified, sighing inwardly. "If she came back to the well, she didn't pass through the village."

_'Well, I suppose that could happen,' _InuYasha thought, _'if Kagome was angry enough not to stop in the village.' _It was unlikely, but still possible. Pushing the panic back into the corner where it belonged, InuYasha breathed a big sigh of relief. Kagome was probably at home fuming over their recent argument. Nothing to worry about.

...

Three hours later, InuYasha was pacing the floor in Kaede's hut, agitated beyond all belief. Ever since Kaede had told him that she hadn't seen Kagome since the group had last left the village, InuYasha had at war with himself deciding whether or not he was going to go to the Heisei jidai to check on her. One the one hand, not knowing whether or not Kagome had actually gone home was bugging the hell out of him, but on the other hand, if Kaede just hadn't seen Kagome and she was, in fact, safe at home, Kagome was going to laugh her ass off when InuYasha told her why he had come to see her. Therein lay his predicament: worry versus ridicule.

"InuYasha, if ye are really so worried about Kagome, why don't you go see her?" Kaede was eying the floor beneath InuYasha's feet like they were wearing ruts into the floor before her eye. "Spare yeself all this worry and check on her."

"I can't do that!" he snapped, pausing in his relentless circles to glare at Kaede. The old woman's lips pulled up into half of a smile.

"Why not?" she challenged. "Trying to look like you don't care?" A light pink dust lighted on the bridge of InuYasha's nose and he quickly looked away.

"N-no! It's...it's just that...that we had a fight and I want to let Kagome cool off first so she won't use that damn necklace on me!" Even though the excuse was reasonable, it sounded weak to InuYasha. Kaede's eyebrow arched as she regarded the evasive hanyou with an amused stare.

_'Do you honestly think that's convincing, InuYasha?' _she thought. _'It's written all over your face, young fool. You don't want to be the 'weak' one.' _Kaede knew InuYasha wouldn't rest until he had checked on Kagome, but he wouldn't check on her if he thought it made him look weak. So, the question was how could Kaede convince the hot-headed hanyou that it wouldn't be weak to check on Kagome? Then she got an idea.

"You wouldn't have to talk to Kagome," she suggested. "She has a family, does she not?" InuYasha, not seeing where this was going, nodded uncertainly. "So talk to her family and ask them not to tell her you were there."

Blinking in astonishment, InuYasha felt the first stings of embarrassment touch him again. "I...I knew that," he fibbed, going even redder. Then, without so much as a backward glance, the hanyou fled the hut. Kaede looked at the ceiling and went back to her cooking.

_'Such a handful, that one. I hope he and Kagome get over their differences soon.'_

* * *

><p>Sneaking around like a thief wasn't InuYasha's preferred entrance technique, but considering how angry Kagome had been during their last fight, sneaking was really the only way to avoid her. As soon as he had landed in the present, the hanyou set his plan into action by first listening for anybody he wouldn't want to see. The tiny shrine housing the Bone-Eater's Well was dark and quiet with barely a sound to disturb its murky silence. InuYasha's brow creased as he scented the well-house's interior. <em>'Weird...Kagome's scent is here, but it's faint, almost like she hasn't been here in several weeks.' <em>InuYasha shook his head and clambered out of the well. _'That can't be right. Kagome said she was going home. She __**always **__goes home when she says she does.' _

Upon opening the door to the shrine, InuYasha was greeted by waning afternoon light and the familiar stone courtyard. This was good; Kagome would be upstairs doing her homework while the rest of the Higurashi clan convened downstairs. Now, if he could just avoid her window and keep as quiet as a mouse, InuYasha would find out if all his worry had been for nothing while avoiding any unnecessary confrontations that would invariably lead to embarrassing confessions...

Quietly, making sure not to set one clawed pinky-toe near the back of the house, InuYasha made his way toward the Higurashi household's front door. He swept it aside and peeked around both corners to make sure Kagome wasn't anywhere nearby before entering. The inu-hanyou felt a familiar sense of unwilling gratitude toward the fact that his youkai blood granted him the natural ability to move swiftly but silently, allowing him to dart through the entrance hallway without so much as a squeaky board to mark his approach. Sticking to the shadows in case of discovery, InuYasha progressed to the kitchen, where his ears heard the sound of dishes clinking and bubbling water; undoubtedly the sound of Mama Higurashi preparing dinner. _'So far, so good...' _InuYasha looked around again, ears tingling as he strained for any 'unwelcome' sounds (namely, any sounds that signaled Kagome's approach). There were none, so InuYasha slipped into the kitchen.

Mama Higurashi, completely unaware of the specter-like hanyou approaching her from behind, was stirring away at the bubbling soup, humming quietly to herself. InuYasha, unsure of how to announce his presence to her, pondered different methods before deciding on a 'polite' cough. _'How does that go again?' _Lifting his hand to his mouth like he had seen Kagome do on occasion, the hanyou let out a sound like a rough bark. Mama Higurashi jerked as if a gun had gone off and whirled about, holding the spoon in front of her like a sword. When she caught sight of InuYasha, however, the older woman visibly sagged with relief, the spoon falling to her side.

"Oh, InuYasha-kun! You scared me!" Mama Higurashi wiped her brow with a nearby dishtowel, giving InuYasha a shaky smile as she did so. "I didn't even hear you coming! Well, never mind about that-what brings you here?"

InuYasha's brows pulled together into one confused line. Mrs. Higurashi didn't know why he was here? How could she _not _know, with all the times he had come here for the same reason? Although it gave his story a little 'oomph,' the fact that Mama Higurashi didn't know his intent was suspicious at best. "Just wanted to see if Kagome was all right," he replied, careful to keep his voice uninterested, as if this was a boring chore that he was in no hurry to complete.

"Kagome?" It was Mama's turn to look confused now. "Kagome hasn't been home in almost a month, InuYasha-kun."

Just as quickly as it had been fabricated, the air of nonchalance about InuYasha vanished, replaced by an urgent anger. "What?" he growled, ears dropping against his head, "What do you mean she hasn't been home in a _month?_"

"She hasn't come through the well, InuYasha-kun. If she has, we haven't seen her." Mama's brow furrowed as she took in the mixture of horror, anger and worry on InuYasha's face. "What's going on, InuYasha-kun? What happened?" Her voice was thick with suspicion as she eyed the young hanyou standing before her.

InuYasha opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, his anger abruptly fading. What could he tell her, when he didn't know what had happened himself? After a few minutes of internal debate, InuYasha decided on, "We had an argument and she left for home. I guess she just hasn't made it back yet."

"I hope that's the case." Mama turned back to the soup, her face worried now. "Well, if you see Kagome, tell her that her teachers are losing their patience and are considering expelling her because of her frequent failure to show up at school." Mrs. Higurashi's mouth twisted around the words as though they left a rather foul taste in her mouth.

"Whatever." InuYasha left the kitchen in a flash, not bothering to keep quiet this time. He had a lot to think about and a soft hurt somewhere deep inside of himself to nurse.

Kagome had _lied _to him. She had lied to him and told him she was coming home, when in reality she had gone somewhere else. How could she have _done _that? Didn't she fucking _trust _him? _'I'll...I just won't go and find her! That'll show her!' _InuYasha's ears drooped. The plan was weak at best, and even if it hadn't been a bad plan, the monster of worry currently roosting in his lower abdomen made it impossible to consider abandoning Kagome for any length of time. Even as he made his way to the Bone-Eater's Well, it gnawed at his stomach and clawed at his intestines, filling his belly with uneasy trembles and forcing a nervous energy to course through his veins, making him jumpy and twitchy.

No, InuYasha _couldn't _let Kagome wander around the Sengoku jidai willy-nilly; _anything _could happen to her. Sure, Kirara was with her, but that absolutely did not guarentee her safety. Fangs gritted in a terrible snarl, InuYasha threw the door to the well-house open with a thunderous _BANG, _making the wooden walls tremble with the force of the blow. The hanyou stomped his way over to the Bone-Eater's Well and promptly leaped inside, growling and cursing to himself on the way through the time-stream.

_'I'll make her sorry...I'll make her regret lying to __**me**__! Watch out, Kagome...I swear I'm gonna throttle you when I find you again!'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is my Christmas present to all my fans. Wherever you are, whomever you might be, I wish you all a happy and heartfelt Merry Christmas!_


	3. Eien Rengoku

Moonlight was streaking through the trees and had cast the land into shadow by the time Kagome decided to stop for the night. The miko was having problems staying awake, and constantly dozed off before realizing that she was stilll on Kirara's back. Concerned that she might fall to her death if she continued like this for much longer, Kagome started looking for a good place to land. A likely clearing soon presented itself, so she asked the nekomata to start descending.

"So, Myouga-ji-chan," she yawned, "How soon will we be at the castle?"

The flea hopped out of Kirara's fur and settled on her head, looking straight at Kagome as he replied, "If we start early enough in the morning and get good headway, we should get there by...midmorning, depending on how fast you go." Myouga closed his eyes and crossed his arms, his tiny brow furrowing with slight concern. "I only hope that Sesshoumaru-sama won't be there when we arrive."

Kagome, who had fallen into a light doze, jerked awake as if Myouga had just fired a gun. "Wh-WHAT?" she yelped, nearly leaping off Kirara. "Sesshoumaru?"

Myouga sighed impatiently. "Yes, Kagome. Sesshoumaru-sama was named lord of the West after his father, the honorable Inu-no-Taishou, passed on into the other world. If he is there now, there is very little chance that he will let us in. As you are aware, Sesshoumaru-sama does not see you humans in a very kind light. Especially not you, seeing as you, uh, 'consort' with InuYasha-sama."

"You can say that again," Kagome mumbled, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. _'"Consort?" What's that supposed to mean? It's not like...like...' _The miko chopped the thought off right there. No need to continue on what was, after all, a completely inevetably depressing track. What good would it do to start thinking about what she would never have?

Luckily, Kirara landed at that moment, sparing Kagome from her hum-drum train of thoughts. "So, Myouga-ji-chan, will we have an easier time getting into the castle if Sesshoumaru isn't there?" she asked to distract herself further.

"Most likely. I am in the process of fabricating a story to try and placate the others. Hopefully it'll work, but I will warn you now that many of the youkai in the castle will be...rather disrespectful to you." The nomi-youkai took out his hankerchief and mopped his brow with it while his eyes closed as if in concentration. "This might not be as easy as I first thought."

"No kidding," Kagome mumbled. She was starting to nod off again, her face flush against Kirara's warm fur as the firecat bedded down for the night. Her sleeping bag was still in her backpack, but the nekomata was as warm as any blanket could be. Myouga was still talking to her, but his already small voice was fading further into the distance as Kagome drifted away, lulled by the soft _whoosh _of Kirara's breath and the whispering of the breeze though the grass. Three minutes later, the miko was fast asleep, curled up into a small ball against Kirara's side, free from all worries and sorrows...at least for the night.

* * *

><p>Sunlight arched through the morning air, gently caressing the land beneath it and making everything shine with bright golden light. What few clouds there were in the sky were colored bright pink and orange against the mostly gray backdrop of the early morning. The light warmed the clearing where Kagome was sleeping, dancing over her body and tickling her face, making her move about and resist the inevitable moment of awakening. Dreamland was safe and warm, while reality was harsh and unwelcome. However, it could not be put off any longer, so Kagome gave up trying to catch a few more winks and opened her eyes.<p>

For a few bleary moments, she wondered why she was alone. Kirara was here, so where was Miroku, Sango, Shippou and-

_'Oh,' _she thought glumly, a little awareness creeping into her fuzzy head. _'That's right. InuYasha and I had a fight yesterday and I left to go home. Then Myouga-ji-chan found me...' _The seriousness of the mission she had imparted upon herself impacted Kagome at that moment. Shocked to full awareness, the miko erupted from her makeshift bed, startling Kirara into wakefulness. The nekomata, thinking there was an enemy nearby, roared loudly and bared her saber fangs, glancing about the clearing for any sign of a foe. When nothing presented itself, the giant cat turned to Kagome, confusion shining in her red eyes.

"Gomen, Kirara," Kagome apologized sheepishly, "I...I just had a weird dream, that's all." Reaching out, the miko traced the diamond on Kirara's forehead with her index finger before rubbing one of her black ears. "You ready to head out?" Kirara nodded solemnly, a low growl rumbling in her throat as she leaned against Kagome.

A new thought dawned on Kagome as she reached down to retrieve her backpack: what was she going to do about Kirara? The fire-cat was Sango's companion, not Kagome's, so the miko had no right to keep her from her mistress for any longer than necessary. A trip to the Bone-Eater's Well, depending on how far away from the village they were, could take anywhere from a single day to a full week. If this mission of Kagome's kept them out longer than that, Sango was sure to get both worried and suspicious. Kirara would probably have to return to Sango after they reached the Western castle, so as to divert attention from Kagome's true whereabouts. But if she did that, then what would Kagome use to travel? She couldn't go on foot; traversing Nippon on foot would take weeks, if not months, not to mention the various and sundry youkai wandering the hills and forests.

Lost in thought, Kagome didn't notice another problem until she hefted her backpack, only to realize that it was too light. Belatedly, she remembered the _other _reason she had wanted to return home; she was out of food and nearly out of water, meaning there had been no dinner last night and would be no breakfast today. As if it had suddenly become aware of this fact, her stomach rumbled unpleasantly, causing tremors to course through her body. With a groan, Kagome slung the bag over Kirara's back. _'This day's only just started and I already can't wait for it to end...' _

A small brown dot hopped out of Kirara's fur just as Kagome had straddled the fire-cat. It leaped onto her cheek at about the same time the miko felt something prick her skin. Sighing deeply, Kagome reached up and slapped the offending nomi-youkai.

"Myouga-ji-chan," she complained as the flea's flattened body fluttered down into her palm, "if we're going to travel together, can you at least keep the bloodsucking to a minimum?"

There was a small _pop _as Myouga regained his mass. The elderly youkai looked a little put out as he hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder, sitting down with a huff and crossing all four arms. "I can't help what I am," he retorted. "Would I ask of you to stop eating?"

Kagome groaned slightly at the reminder of food, her empty stomach ramping up the torture considerably. "Myouga-ji-chan, please do me a favor and don't mention food until we get to the castle."

Instead of taking the hint and dropping the conversation, the curious flea studied Kagome intently for a few seconds before asking, "Did you have anything to eat this morning?"

Biting back another groan, Kagome chose to ignore the nomi-youkai and instead directed Kirara to take off into the morning air. Not to be put off, Myouga waited until they had been flying for a few minutes before repeating, "Did you have anything to eat this morning?"

"No!" Kagome snapped. "I didn't! I've been out of food for three days now, so I didn't have anything to eat last night, and I didn't have anything to eat this morning, so drop it and leave me alone for a while!" The miko was practically snarling at the end of her little tirade, and Myouga had had more than enough experience with angry people to know that if he wanted to avoid being squashed, he should do as he was told.

They traveled in silence for several hours, nobody bothering to talk as Kirara glided through the air, continually heading west as per Myouga's instructions. Kagome paid no attention to the scenery below, staring out into space as her thoughts soared far away from her body. Her hasty plan to find Izayoi's ashes in order to prove to InuYasha that she was useful was looking less and less like a good idea with every mile that flew beneath the nekomata. The long journey to the Western castle was giving Kagome lots of time to think, meaning she had lots of time to mull over the plan in her head. The more time passed, the more it looked like the miko from the Heisei jidai just might have bitten off more than she could chew. How could Kagome, a human, find this thief, who was undoubtedly a youkai? She wasn't as good of a tracker as InuYasha (unless the trackee was carrying a shikon-no-kakera) and she had yet to learn how to read youki from a great distance. Not only that, but her only method of attack was her bow; good for distant enemies, sure, but for those who were close up, it was about as useful as a pointed stick. An untrained miko was nothing more than a snack to a powerful youkai, and Kagome knew it.

_'Get it together, girl,' _she told herself, closing her eyes and pounding her forehead with her fist, _'You __**can **__do this. You __**can **__do this.' _The halfhearted mantra petered out before it could cheer her up, leaving Kagome to agonize over her decision, her stomach tying itself in knots out of worry and hunger.

_'Kami...what on Earth am I doing?'_

* * *

><p>Zoku's white fur shone brilliantly in the sunlight, despite the dirt and muck smeared into his coat. The kitsune-hanyou scowled at the brilliant orb blazing overhead and covered his eyes with one paw, fervently wishing he was traveling in the shadows. Being out in the open like this just didn't sit well with the thief; his father had always told him to lie low for a week or two after stealing something of great value, and sauntering around in the wild like a drunken soldier was <em>not <em>within the boundaries of 'lying low.' What his father would have said if he had seen him gallavanting around like a young girl made Zoku shudder.

"Methinks it is not much further," the lizard youkai informed him. "The castle of mine master waiteth just beyond yonder hill."

"Good," Zoku growled back. "Stridin' around the open like this rubs my fur the wrong way."

The youkai smiled slightly, his lipless mouth no more than a small slit on his perfectly smooth face. "This is known, White-Tail. Endure it thou must, however, if thou desire what is due to thee."

"Yeah, I know, I know." Zoku kicked a nearby pebble and watched it clatter away into the grass and out of sight. His paw was still curled about his trusty dagger while the other reached into his bag and fondled the booty he had stolen; the burial urn containing the ashes of some unknown personage. During the trip, Zoku had considered why someone would want to steal a worthless old urn like the one he was holding. The urn itself wasn't that valuable, and the ashes inside were even less so. If his employer needed ashes, why go to the trouble of stealing them from the Western castle? Then again, what his employer wanted to do with the ashes was none of Zoku's business; as soon as he was paid, it was back to the open road with him. No more rat-holes like the one in Nara; with what was promised him, Zoku was positive he could live the good life for a good long while.

Abruptly, the lizard stopped walking, and if Zoku had not been alert, he would have smacked right into him. Growling like a wounded dog, the thief drew his dagger from his belt and slashed at the lizard. The scaly youkai narrowly dodged it, receiving a small cut on his cheek as he did so. "What the 'ell do you think you're doing?" Zoku growled, the dagger glinting evilly in the sunlight.

"Belay thy blade, thief. I merely wanted to show the castle to thee." The lizard placed a palm over the cut in his cheek for a few seconds, then pulled it back and looked at the blood staining his skin with something akin to interest. "Look over yonder."

Tucking the dagger back into his belt, the disgruntled Zoku turned to see what the lizard was gesturing at, then promptly let his jaw drop. Standing in front of him, dominating much of the landscape, lay something that looked like a cross between a castle and a small mountain. Half of the great structure was stone, not hewn from the ground but natural, while the other half was wood that had been built onto the stone, in the fashion of the human estates scattered throughout Nippon.

"_This _is the castle?" the thief managed to choke out. "Fucking hell, he must be swimmin' in gold if he can afford to build something like _that!_"

"He doth do well for himself," the lizard agreed. "Now come. Tis impolite to keep the master waiting." With that, the lizard swept off toward the castle, his elaborate kimono swirling in his wake. Zoku followed at a swift trot, inconspicuously wiping his grimy paws off on his filthy tunic. He hoped he didn't look _too _poor; Zoku knew all too well how the higher-ups felt about those who were of a lower class and unwashed. Part of being a hanyou was learning the hard lesson that no matter where you went, you were unwanted, and Zoku had learned it long ago.

After passing through a small forest surrounding the mountain-castle, the pair emerged onto a desolate flatland that was nothing but ashes and smoke, as if a great fire had raged through the land and devoured all that lay in its path. The sky was pitch black, and no living thing trod the land, though the occasional youkai flew overhead. It was a bad place, a place that sent shivers down the kitsune-hanyou's spine and made his fur stand on end.

"The badlands," the lizard youkai stated nonchalantly. "When mine master first appropriated this land, he fought many beings who conspired against him. The master was the victor, but at a terrible cost."

_'The badlands...' _Zoku thought with a slight shudder, _'Aptly named.' _Slowly, eyes flicking from left to right and back again, the thief proceeded through the barren flats surrounding the mountain-castle. His youkai guide didn't seem to be bothered by it, ignoring the small puffs of ash that rose whenever his feet touched the earth as he strode through the land, his pale eyes fixed upon the stronghold in front of him.

Fifteen minutes later, they were passing beneath the shadow of the castle, which loomed overhead, reaching up into the epicenter of the black sky. Youkai guards were patrolling the mountain's perimeter in human form, all of them armored and armed to the teeth. From what Zoku had seen of the castle, there were no doors or windows anywhere. _'Guess this guy really values his safety.' _

The lizard youkai suddenly stopped in front of a sheer wall of rock flanked by two youkai. Zoku peered up at the imposing stone, wondering what the heck the two guards were supposed to be guarding. Aforementioned guards took one look at Zoku and quickly barred the path to the wall by crossing their spears in front of the lizard youkai. "Halt!" the guard on the left commanded, raising one armored hand to point at Zoku. "I do not recognize you! State your business and purpose!"

"Cease this idiotic persecution!" the lizard snapped, his yellow eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. "Do'st thou not recognize Tsuzuki, majordomo to Eien Rengoku-sama, our lord?" Upon hearing this, the guards straightened and removed their spears from the lizard's-Tsuzuki's-path.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki-san, forgive my companion his poor manners," the guard on the right stated quickly. "He is new here, you know."

"Thou should'st know that that be no reason for forgiveness," Tsuzuki hissed. "Let us through before I lose what patience I still retain." Visibly swallowing, the guards moved quickly, turning around and placing their palms on the stone wall behind them. A few seconds passed in which nothing happened, then a faint crack in the shape of a door appeared. Several seconds later, part of the stone wall vanished completely, revealing a wood-lined passageway that seemed to stretch on into infinity. Tsuzuki sniffed slightly and led Zoku into the mountain-castle.

Apart from the fact that it was run by youkai and was partially a mountain, the castle was largely the same as some of the human castles Zoku had seen; servants bustling about, samurai patrolling the halls, ornaments strung up on the walls and stacked on the floor, the usual. There didn't seem to be any other aristocrats, but that was fine with Zoku. He wasn't in the mood to be pointed out and stared at like he was some sort of slug.

"This way," Tsuzuki directed, pulling Zoku toward the left. The kitsune-hanyou freed his arm and followed the lizard youkai at his own volition, down a stone passage that plummeted deeper into the earth. The further they proceeded, the more uneasy he felt. Who would want to live miles beneath the ground, out of the open air and surrounded by walls? It sounded more like Hell than Nirvana, or whatever this Eien Rengoku person thought it was.

Tsuzuki led Zoku into a wide, dark hall, lit only by torches sitting in sconces lining the walls. A massive wood throne stood at the end of the hall, shrouded in shadows. A massive youkai was sitting astride the throne, his long legs crossed at the ankle, his elbow resting on the arm of the throne. He appeared to be sleeping, though the youkai was wearing some sort of mask to conceal his features. If Zoku hadn't seen the mountain-castle or the inordinate amount of guards patrolling the halls, he might have thought that a touch suspicious.

"My lord, the thief known to all as Zoku the White-Tail has arrived," Tsuzuki announced. "In his satchel thou will discover that which thou covets."

There was a pause, during which the white-furred thief waited with bated breath. Then the fur on the back of Zoku's neck stiffened. The youkai lord had stirred, his masked head coming off his hand as he turned his face toward Zoku. The moment the youkai had woken, a massive wave of pure evil had swept across the room, suffocating and strangely hot for such evil youki. A gleam of yellow glinted at the mask's only eye-slit as the youkai focused upon Zoku.

"So...you are the thief." The voice that rumbled through the hall was soft and suave, more like a gentleman than the lord of a mountain stronghold. "Have you brought me that which I desire?"

"If ya mean this rotten old thing, then yeah." Zoku removed the urn from his bag and placed it on the ground. There was a small intake of breath as the youkai leaned forward, his clawed hands gripping the arms of his throne.

"So, the stories were true," he whispered. "You are as great as they say..."

"What about my payment?" Zoku asked rudely. "I fetched your stupid ashes and I'm done with you. Give me my fucking gold so I can leave this damn place!"

"Foolish is the one who dares to insult mine master!" Tsuzuki charged forward, his teeth bared and his fists curled. Zoku drew his dagger, ready for the attack, but it never came. As quick as blinking, the youkai lord had vanished from his throne. There was a brief breeze and a soft _thud_, followed by a grunt of pain.

"Never do that again, Tsuzuki," the youkai breathed. "Do not forget, my loyal servant-I control your life. Go against my wishes and I'll nail your hide to the wall."

"Of course, my lord," Tsuzuki muttered. "Forgive this one his impertinence."

"You were always good at doing the right thing, loyal one." In a split second, the youkai had returned to his throne, sitting astride it as if he had never risen. "Now, back to you, thief. You have come here for the greater portion of the gold that was promised you...which I am afraid I cannot hand out yet."

"What did you say?"

"It all comes back to the urn you stole, thief. It is no ordinary funeral urn; why, this urn contains the worldly remains of the Lady Izayoi, second mate of the Inu-no-Taishou, lord of the Western realm. To those who still care about her, this urn is quite valuable. Other than that, they are, as you say, 'stupid.'" Zoku stepped away from the voice, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't give a shit about whose ashes they are; I wanna know why you ain't payin' me!" he roared. The youkai chuckled deeply, the yellow of his eye vanishing for a brief moment while he chortled.

"You are courageous...or foolish. Either way, I could use you. If you complete one or two tasks for me, then I will pay your way and you will be done with me and my lot for the rest of your life."

"Why the hell would I want to work fer you?" Zoku spat, brandishing his dagger and baring his fangs. "You think you can refuse to pay me and then ask me for a favor?"

"Thief, trifle not with me," the youkai hissed, the yellow of his eye flashing dangerously. "Eien Rengoku does not deal well with those who refuse to do as they're told." Another wave of heat passed over Zoku, fiercer and more intense than the first. Zoku shivered, feeling the shudders crawl up and down his spine. This youkai-Eien Rengoku, it seemed-was obviously not making idle threats. If it was a choice between life and death, Zoku would rather kowtow to him now and run later than refuse and be killed.

"Fine. What do you want me to do, bastard?"

"Nothing. I do not have any orders for you yet. However," Eien Rengoku leaned forward in his chair, his eye blazing brightly, "I will call upon you when I need you. Don't think I won't." The youkai lord fell back into his chair, the tips of his long fingers coming together before his face. "You are released, thief. Tsuzuki will escort you out of the castle." At the mention of his name, Tsuzuki stood a little straighter, his yellow eyes flashing acknowledgement. Zoku snorted and turned to leave the room, but paused when Eien Rengoku added, "Oh, and thief? I wouldn't advise fleeing Nippon. You wouldn't want to test how far the talons of Eien Rengoku can stretch, would you?" Zoku didn't reply, though the fur on the back of his neck was so stiff now that he wasn't sure it would ever lie flat again.

_'Damn it all to Hell,' _he cursed as the lizard youkai led him out the door, _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

><p>eien rengoku: eternal inferno<p>

_A/N: Happy New Year, everybody!_


	4. Searching

_"Mama! Where are you, Mama?" _

_Frantically scrabbling to get out of the tight confines of his prison, the little boy cried out as his sensitive nose was assaulted with a barrage of unfamiliar scents. He squirmed and wailed, begging the uncaring world around him to help him find his mama and put an end to this nightmare. Finally, his claws bleeding from the effort of climbing up the sleek walls surrounding him, the tiny hanyou burst free of his makeshift stockade. His brief sense of victory was replaced by fear as he took in the horrible sight before him; the castle he and his mother called home was ablaze, flames leaping high into the night as they consumed the fine wood, roaring ever higher as the wind whipped them into twisted shapes. _

_"Mama!" he cried again, shrinking down into a tight huddle, his dog-ears flattening against his scalp. "Mama!" Tears were pricking his eyes as he cast about for his mother, only to see flames and smoke as far as the eye could see. Where was his mother?_

_A scream sounded from the distant corner of the castle. The boy's ears perked up at the sound, straining to hear. Was that...could it be..."Mama! Mama!" He dashed off, moving on all fours to facilitate his speed, darting in the direction that the scream had come from. What was happening? Why was the castle on fire? Where was his mama?_

_"Mama! Are you here, Mama?" Leaping over a burning log, the child drew to a halt, looking around for a sign, any sign that his mother was nearby, ready to take him into her arms and tell him that everything would be all right. However, no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't catch sight of his mother. Where was she?_

_Then a new scent drifted toward him on the screaming wind, a terrible scent that made the tears in his eyes spill over onto his cheeks: his mother's blood, and judging by the strength of the scent, there was a lot of it. "MAMA! MAMA!" Screaming all the way, the hanyou child ran into the burning castle, dodging blasts of fire and burning wood as he searched for his mother. Then, just when he was about to be overwhelmed by the inferno, he found a pocket of open air; the castle's courtyard. It was there, lying amidst the ashen grass, that he saw-_

_"Mama!" He sped over to her, ears pressed flat against his head. He had finally found her! But...but why was she lying on the ground? Why had the scent of blood grown so strong now? "Mama?" Reaching out, the pup touched his mama's shoulder, his tiny fingers curling about her arm. There was something wet and sticky staining the fine material of the kimono his mother was wearing; upon drawing his hand back, he saw dark red blood shining against the skin of his palm. His mother's blood. "No...MAMA!" A sob choked in his throat as he moved around, trying to catch sight of her face. Moving aside her blood-soaked black hair, he finally exposed her face to the open air. It was empty, devoid of all life and emotion, and pale as the full moon during winter. For a few seconds, the only thing the boy could do was stare at his mother, the tears falling ever faster as he took in her lifeless figure. Then he rushed toward her, wrapped his arms about her neck and sobbed into her hair. "Get up, Mama! Please get up! The bad men are coming, Mama; you have to get up!" _

_But she wasn't waking up. Izayoi would never wake up again. _

"MOTHER!" With a great roar and a gasp, InuYasha jerked out of his nightmare. Panting and sweating, Tetsusaiga drawn and in his hand, it took the hanyou a few seconds to realize that he had been dreaming. With a small snort, he flopped back against the tree serving as that night's bed, dropping Tetsusaiga back into its sheath.

_'What the hell...it's been years since I dreamed about Mother's death,' _he thought, pushing back his sweaty bangs with a clawed hand, closing his eyes in an attempt to drive back the memories that were swimming to the surface of his mind, free of the prison in which he had kept them for the past century and a half. _'Why now?' _he wondered. _'Why should I have that dream after all these years?'_

Resigning himself to the fact that sleep wasn't going to happen now, InuYasha leaped off the branch and started to streak across the earth. It was still dark out, though the moon had long since vanished from the sky. Morning was just an hour or two away, judging from the stillness in the air. For now, the land was silent, every creature sleeping deeply and peacefully.

If he thought he could stand it, InuYasha would have waited until the sun rose. However, the memories of his mother's death were fresh in his mind thanks to his nightmare, chilling him to the bone and making a terrible lump of sadness rush up and block his throat. Running would solve that problem, as it always had ever since that terrible day nearly two hundred years ago.

In any case, InuYasha needed to focus all his energy on finding Kagome. Since he had gone to the village and the Heisei jidai, there was a lot of ground lost between himself and Kagome, who had undoubtedly gone far on Sango's flying nekomata. After he had left the village, InuYasha had focused all of his energy into running for the remainder of the evening, trying to head in the direction he thought she had gone. His previous run had soon taken its toll on his weary body, resulting in his short and fitful nap in the tree.

_'Baka onna...you're going to regret lying to __**me**__.' _Bits of loam flew in all directions as InuYasha plowed through the forest, the trees and bushes soon giving way to open fields. His claws dug into the earth, helping to propel him ever faster. The hanyou ignored the protest of his sore muscles as he moved faster and faster. _'I'll find you, Kagome-you can't hide from me!'_

The hanyou kept running for hours, ignoring the lightening sky and the steadily rising sun, intent on his task. Then, just when the sun had fully cleared the horizon, InuYasha caught a whiff of Kagome's scent. Excitement flaring, he charged forward, his keen nose guiding him to the spot where Kagome's scent was emanating from. Disappointment quickly quelled the excitement when InuYasha reached the tree-enshrouded clearing, only to discover it empty. When he snuffled and sniffed around its edges, InuYasha found a patch of flattened grass that smelled strongly of Kirara and Kagome. _'So this is where they bedded down for the night,' _he reasoned. _'If they're not here now...they must have left early.' _

Judging by which direction he had come so far, InuYasha guessed that Kagome was traveling due west. _Why _she was going that way, he had no idea, but there was only one way to find out. Without further ado, the hanyou charged, heading away from the rising sun and toward the west-and hopefully toward Kagome.

* * *

><p>By the time the sun had reached the noon position, Kagome was mind-numbingly hungry. There wasn't a single second that her stomach wasn't rumbling now, and it had grown so violent that she could feel its protest all the way down in her toes. It wasn't so bad that she was about to pass out, but her hunger was quickly becoming more than she could bear.<p>

When Myouga announced that they were drawing close to the village surrounding the castle's entrance, Kagome nearly cried with relief. Her insides were tying themselves in knots out of pure hunger, and the fact that there might be an end to it made her day look surprisingly brighter. Some of her pessimism faded, replaced by fantasies of a full lunch.

Not too long after that, Kirara lighted down at the edge of the village, shrinking down to kitten-size and leaping up onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome eyed the buildings ahead of her with shock; those were _humans _going about their daily business!

"Myouga-ji-chan, I thought you said that the castle was inhabited solely by youkai!" Kagome gesticulated wildly, pointing at the various and sundry people lingering by a lone merchant sitting next to the worn road. Myouga laughed softly as he took in Kagome's bewilderment.

"This isn't the castle, Kagome. It's just the village on the castle's _border. _These people are completely unaware of the fact that they're living in the shadow of a youkai's castle." Myouga looked upon the humans in front of him with a fond eye, as if he was reminiscing a particularly memorable event. "At least, they haven't been for a very long time."

Kagome stared for a few moments longer before her stomach rumbled angrily, reminding her that she needed to eat. Charging off down the road, Kagome searched for any sign of a rest-house or inn, something that would have food. For now, her mission could wait on the back burner; getting something to eat took priority over everything else.

The heavenly aroma of roasting food soon reached her nose, and without a second thought, she darted in the direction of the smell. "What are you doing, Kagome?" Myouga exclaimed, clinging onto Kagome's shoulder with all four hands. "The castle-"

"-Can wait! I'm starving!" Kagome resisted the urge to flick the flea off her shoulder as she sought out her lunch with all the ferocity of a starving lioness. The smell was growing stronger with every step she took, making her more ravenous as time went by. Finally, she happened upon the source of the smell; a small rest-house sitting right in the middle of the village. Some of her manners made their reappearance upon catching sight of the rest-house's owner; an older woman standing beside the bench resting next to the rest-house's door. She was waiting patiently for customers, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Excuse me." Kagome timidly approached the woman, hyper aware of the violent growls coming from her stomach. The woman started softly and looked down at her.

"Kami, child, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Well, no matter. Come, come! For the lowest of low prices, I'll give you whatever you require!" Kagome smiled at the eager lady and reached down to get her money-bag. However, when her fingers closed about the small coin purse in her pocket, dismay dawned on her. The petite bag was empty, completely devoid of any sort of money. Without money, she couldn't get food, and Kagome would never _ever _resort to stealing, no matter how hungry she got.

"Gomennasai, but I don't have any money on me." Her stomach gurgled in protest as she spoke. Biting down on any moan that would normally have risen at this occurrence, Kagome kicked herself for forgetting to bring money. The woman looked surprised for a few seconds before eying Kagome's small frame with a concerned eye.

"Dear Kami above, you look like you haven't eaten in _days! _I won't be able to sleep tonight if I let you go away hungry! Come, come, I'll be lenient and let you eat free of charge!" Ignoring Kagome's protests, the rest-house owner herded her inside. Here the scent of cooking food was even stronger, and Kagome let out a small sob as her stomach growled again. The woman set about grabbing a bowl and scooping some food into it. Then she promptly shoved it into Kagome's hands. "Eat now before you perish from hunger."

"No, really, I don't want to eat this without paying," Kagome argued, though her stomach violently rebelled against the idea of not eating.

"I'm glad you're honest, but I don't want to let a sweet girl like you go without a decent meal." The woman smiled kindly at Kagome, her eyes twinkling slightly. "If you really want something to do, then you could wash dishes for me."

"I'd be happy to!" With that, Kagome dug eagerly into her food. Her manners were probably atrocious, but at the moment, she didn't care. All too soon, her bowl was cleared, leaving Kagome to ruefully lick her fingers while she waited for the hunger to ease slightly. Then, when there was nothing more to be gained from that, Kagome rose from her seat.

"Finished already?" There was a slight laugh in the lady's voice as she took in the empty bowl in Kagome's hands. "Well then, I guess you'd better get started on those dishes." She gestured over to a bucket full of water, beside which stood a towering pile of filthy dishes, all stacked in careless disarray. Kagome swallowed slightly, but rolled up her sleeves and went to work without any complaint.

It wasn't actually that bad, all things considered. The woman who had been kind enough to give her food was rather chatty, allowing Kagome to glean some information off her.

"So...do you know anything about that big castle over there?" Kagome gestured vaguely in the direction of the west as she spoke. The rest-house owner looked thoughtful, her eyes growing distant as she concentrated on memories long gone.

"A little...my grandfather once told me that great people lived in that castle, people who would put our current lords and ladies to shame." She shrugged, her eyes sparkling slightly. "It's just a story the old ones like to tell, though; I haven't seen so much as a piece of bread passing through those gates in all the years I've been here. Either it's deserted or the people there are quiet asocial." The woman pondered a little more before adding, "Sometimes carts with supplies go up to the castle, but I've never seen them coming back..and the people always seem, well, _odd._ That's all I really know."

"Hmm..." Kagome pondered this as she scrubbed the moldering dishes clean. The cheerful yammer of the shopkeeper faded into the distance as the miko's thoughts went to the task at hand: how to figure out a way to get into the Western castle. If Myouga couldn't come up with a good plan, then she would have to think of something herself. Not only that, but even if she could gain access to the castle, youkai wouldn't trust a random human without a good reason, especially if that human just happened to be a miko.

The last dish passed through her hands without her realizing it, resulting in Kagome looking puzzled at the empty trough in front of her. "I'm finished," she stated.

"All right. You're free to go then. Thank you for the help, and try not to starve to death, honey." Kagome smiled at the cheery lady before departing from the rest-house, feeling much better than she had been in a while. Kirara was waiting for her outside, her tails waving as she paced back and forth. When she saw Kagome, the nekomata gave a happy mew and leaped onto her shoulder.

"Hello, Kirara!" Kagome scratched the fire-cat's black ears, smiling when Kirara started purring. "Where have you been? Did I throw you off by accident?" A small frown marred Kagome's face at the thought. "Gomen, Kirara. I...well, I was just hungry, I guess." Kirara mewed and nuzzled Kagome's neck: her way of letting the miko know that she was forgiven.

Kagome started off in the direction of the looming castle, Kirara balanced on her shoulder. It wasn't until she was nearly clear of the village when she remembered that she was supposed to be traveling with Myouga-and the nomi youkai hadn't spoken up since he had protested her decision to go eat instead of heading straight to the castle. Where was he? Had the flea absconded while she was eating her lunch?

"Kagome! I see you're done eating!" As if he had heard her tormented train of thought, Myouga leaped up out of the grass and landed on Kagome's shoulder. The nomi-youkai looked pleased with himself, dusting off his teensy haori with all four hands while he chuckled happily to himself.

"What's going on? Why are you so positive all of a sudden?" Kagome asked, majorly confused now.

Myouga settled down on Kagome's shoulder and took a deep breath in preparation to explain. "While you were eating, I took the liberty to go and see if I could somehow find a way to allow you to enter the castle. Well, I was traveling through the forest when I met one of my old friends, Hattori! After exchanging pleasantries, I asked if he could do me a favor and let one of my personal friends through, adding that she might be able to help capture the thief who stole Izayoi-sama's ashes. He was overjoyed at the prospect and immediately agreed to my proposition. So, if all goes well, you will have a ticket into the castle!" Myouga smiled (well, as much as he could managed with a proboscis) and looked up at Kagome. The miko was digesting this information, her brow creasing slightly.

"So...you're saying that if this Hattori person can manage to convince the people up at the castle to let me in, we won't have to worry about the youkai being displeased or whatever?" Some of Myouga's cheer faded at this question, replaced by a more serious air.

"That's still unknown. I didn't tell Hattori that you were human, just that you might be able to help with the situation. If you can convince them that you will be of some help, I'm sure they'll believe him." Myouga eyed Kagome speculatively, his fuzzy eyebrows pulling together slightly. "You might want to change clothes. It might make you look a little more respectable."

Kagome frowned and resisted the urge to flick the flea off her shoulder. "I don't think it'll matter what clothes I wear, Myouga-ji-chan, as long as I'm able to look useful." The miko winced slightly at the word. How often had InuYasha told her that she was useless? At the beginning, he'd said it at least once a day, gradually managing to trust her powers more and more until the curse _useless _was only used once a blue moon...or, at least, it _had _been until that fateful day when Kagome had been sidetracked by Myouga. The memory of those cruel words came to her mind, unbidden and as painful as they had been when the hanyou had first spoken them: _"Useless wench! All you care about is that weird place of yours! Well, if you wanna go back to that fucking hellhole, don't expect me to stop you!" _

_'Oh, I'm not going back there, InuYasha,' _Kagome told the memory, gritting her teeth and forging ahead, oblivious to her surroundings as she trekked on. _'I'm going to find the person who stole your mother's ashes, and I'll show you just how useless I really am!'_


	5. Setbacks

Usually, InuYasha didn't mind running for hours on end; on a good day, he could run from the time the sun peeped over the horizon to when the moon was riding high in the sky. However, his body, already pushed to the limits the day before, couldn't take much more frantic running. His muscles were cramping, forcing the hanyou to slow from his breakneck speed to a slower jog. Sweat dripped from every inch of his body while his breath came in rough pants. If InuYasha continued like this, he was liable to collapse from exhaustion. Time was already marching on, and the longer he lagged, the more distance was put between himself and Kagome. Resting was starting to look like the best choice at that point.

_'I can't rest,' _he told himself firmly. _'I have to find that baka Kagome!' _The hanyou pushed himself back into a run, despite the protests of his muscles. The world sped by him in streaks of green, brown and blue, the details lost in his wake. Sheer determination kept InuYasha going at this point, seeing as his body had been pushed past its admittedly high limits. Every single fiber of his body was burning with exhaustion while his muscles started to become more jerky and less responsive as time went by.

Finally, after two hours of this endurance run, InuYasha had to admit to himself that he just couldn't go on any further. His frantic pace slowed dramatically, the streaks around him solidifying into a scattering of trees and grass beneath an azure sky. The hanyou was moving at a near hobble, his muscles sore and burning as a result of a day and a half of running close to nonstop. _'Dammit, at this rate I'll __**never **__catch up to Kagome!' _

Then again, Kagome was a human, and if InuYasha had learned anything when he traveled with his pack of human friends, it was that humans needed to rest a lot more than youkai or hanyou did. The fact that he had been running for almost a day and a half would probably close the distance between himself and Kagome by a considerable amount, even if the miko was traveling on Kirara. This thought cheered InuYasha considerably; to him, it seemed that Kagome was only a short distance away, close enough for him to reach out and grab her.

Not too long after that, InuYasha stopped to sniff around for any trace of Kagome. He didn't smell her scent, but he did pick up the faint odor of a hot spring. Normally InuYasha didn't care much for hot springs, but since he was tired and sweaty a hot spring was quite welcome, plus Kagome loved to bathe: the more often she did it, the happier she would be. The odds of her not stopping for a quick dip were a million to one.

As soon as he had arrived there, however, there wasn't even the faintest trace of Kagome's scent, prompting InuYasha to scowl darkly, his brief joy vanishing like a flame in a vacuum. Kagome probably hadn't noticed the hot spring when she was riding on Kirara and had flown right over it. Well, that was a disappointment, but it wouldn't stop him from washing all the sweat off his body. The hanyou's face scrunched up as he quickly stripped, flinging his soaking garments down beside the largest of the pools. Without further ado, he gingerly eased himself into the steaming water. It was a little too warm for his tastes, but it helped his muscles relax and made him feel cleaner than he had in days. However, he couldn't linger too long; he was still very much aware of the fact that Kagome was still out there somewhere with only Kirara to protect her.

InuYasha leaned back against a nearby rock and sighed deeply. If he was perfectly honest with himself, his irritation had been running a little dry since he had started tailing Kagome. Oh, he was still upset about the fact that she had lied to him, not to mention all the insults she had thrown in his face while they were fighting, but their prolonged separation was starting to worry him. Kagome wasn't a warrior, like himself or Sango, nor was she a fully trained miko. When (there was no 'if' in the Sengoku jidai) a powerful youkai decided that she would be its next target, what was to stop it from killing her? Sure, she had Kirara on her side, but he'd seen the fire-neko get taken down time and time again; she was powerful and courageous, but sometimes that wasn't enough. They would both be doomed if a youkai got the better of them. Despite the warmth of the hot spring, InuYasha shuddered. Just the thought of Kagome being killed by a rampaging youkai was enough to make him feel sick. He had to prevent that from happening-he _had _to.

The hanyou tried his best to take a quick bath, though the water conspired against him by relaxing his muscles to the point where they no longer hurt, making it rather difficult for him to leave the hot spring. Moreover, he still needed to wash his clothes so they wouldn't smell like a dead youkai when he put them on again. Still, InuYasha did his best to hurry along, staying in the bath for ten minutes and spending another fifteen minutes washing his clothing. Then, five minutes after that, he was donning his haori and tying everything into place, his fingers moving with as much speed as he could manage. When he was good and ready, InuYasha leaped away, speeding into the shadows of the surrounding trees.

He was going to find Kagome, and come hell or high water, he was going to make her sorry for this deception.

* * *

><p>Late in the afternoon, InuYasha stopped to take a break. He had learned from his previous experience to not just assume that he could just run forever and catch Kagome immediately. After taking a quick nap at the base of a tree, InuYasha felt better. Not quite refreshed, but better. It was going to be another long day of running, and he didn't want to make the same mistake he had the day before by running until he couldn't breathe. Maybe <em>this <em>time he could finally find the little wench.

However, as far as luck went, InuYasha's had run dry. Only fifteen minutes after he had started running, he was accosted by a small group of oni. There were five of the giant monsters, all of them brownish-grey in color with long horns decorating their foreheads and fangs that made up the entirety of their mouths. InuYasha was loath to avoid a fight, but the problem with Kagome tugged him onward. Before he could clear the brutes, they surrounded him, blocking off any path of easy getaway.

"Get out of my way!" InuYasha roared, swinging an arm out and brandishing his claws. "I don't have time to waste on you!"

**"If you don't have time to waste, you shouldn't have come here," **the largest of the oni replied. His red eyes scanned InuYasha intently, his leer growing more pronounced by the time he was finished. **"A hanyou, are you?"**

"So what?" The other oni guffawed at InuYasha's petulant answer, moving closer to the hanyou as they closed the gaps between them still further. InuYasha wrinkled his nose in distaste; all of the oni smelled like a day-old battlefield.

**"You're a hanyou, and yet you dare to trespass on our land? Your mistake**...**a **_**bad **_**mistake, I might add." **The oni's black tongue ran over his teeth as his eyes flashed. Drool started to dribble down from the corners of his great mouth. Clearly the oni were intending to devour the hanyou standing in their midst. InuYasha's eyes narrowed as he flashed a glance to his left and right, his ears swiveling to listen in on the two beings behind him. Oni weren't too much of a problem, and besides, maybe a fight would help get rid of all his stress.

"Well if you're gonna fight me, then fight me," he challenged, crouching down and readying his claws. "I sure as hell ain't gonna sit here while ya eat me!"

As one, the five oni gave a loud roar and charged, their claws outstretched and fangs bared. InuYasha jumped straight up in the air, easily avoiding their blundering attack. As a result, all five oni collided with each other and fell into a heap beneath the hanyou. Their leader was the fastest to recover, throwing his comrades aside with muffled insults as he charged again. InuYasha used a nearby tree to alter the direction of his flight, launching himself with one of the branches and soaring directly at the oni leader.

**"I will feast on your entrails!" **The oni lifted his hand high into the air, his claws glinting in the sunlight. His seemingly endless fangs twisted into a hungry leer as he beheld the hanyou standing before him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will!" InuYasha had just about reached the oni when a sudden blow caught his left shoulder, completely wrecking his trajectory and sending him crashing into a nearby tree. With a groan, the forest giant toppled to the ground, its trunk shattered by the hanyou's body.

**"I got 'em, boss! I got 'em!" **One of the oni who had been stuck in the pile brandished his fist proudly, an idiotic grin spreading over his face. **"He was about to kill ya, and I got 'em!"**

**"That's nothing to be proud of, you slow ass!" **the leader snarled back, his red eyes going to the fallen tree. **"That hanyou is stronger than we first thought."**

As the leader spoke, a figure could be seen emerging from the cloud of dust surrounding the tree. Growling angrily, InuYasha slowly rose from the wreckage, his left arm dangling uselessly by his side. The limb had been dislocated because of the oni's attack, and there was no time to fix it. InuYasha would just have to do his best with one arm. _'You baka, you should have paid attention to the other guys!' _Putting on a show of nonchalance, InuYasha faced the oni with a smirk on his face. "Do you bastards really think that this is gonna stop me? Un-fucking-likely. I only need _one _arm to destroy _all _of you!"

**"Big talk coming from a hanyou," **one of the lackeys jeered. **"We already injured your arm, how much more could it take to break you completely?"**

InuYasha's good hand went to the katana sheathed at his side, popping the blade out of its sheath with his thumb. "_Now _I'm serious, ya mother fuckers. I hope you know your prayers!" With one fluid motion, InuYasha drew the Tetsusaiga, the blade transforming into its true form in a flash of yellow light. As one the oni drew back, shock stamped across their faces. Taking advantage of their momentary confusion, InuYasha charged, Tetsusaiga clamped tightly in his right hand. The leader snapped out of his daze in time to see InuYasha skid to a halt and swing his blade with a great cry.

"KAZE-NO-KIZU!"

Acting on instinct, the oni leaped to the side, shielding his face with his arms. Moments later, the Kaze-no-Kizu's energy waves engulfed his four cronies, tearing them to shreds as they shrieked and howled in pain. Consumed by yellow fire, their bodies disintegrated until only a faint dust remained. The light from InuYasha's attack soon faded, leaving behind five great wounds in the land where the oni had once stood. The oni's ex-leader stood, his red eyes widening at the sight the great claw-marks that had been carved into the soil.

**"You...killed them. YOU KILLED THEM!" **he screamed, his fangs gnashing angrily as he turned to fix InuYasha with a murderous stare. **"Just for that, hanyou, I will send you to rot in Hell!" **Maddened by the loss of his group, the oni charged, both hands held high over his head, mouth gaping as if he was going to swallow InuYasha whole. InuYasha let Tetsusaiga's blade rest upon his shoulder, grimacing slightly when it jarred his injured arm. Just when the oni was about to attack, something roared at him from behind. Before the oni could turn around, he went down with a yell that was quickly cut off. InuYasha tensed, wondering what could be attacking _now. _However, the four-legged beast tearing into the oni's throat was not an enemy, but-

"Kirara? What in the name of the seven hells are you doing here?" InuYasha goggled at the fire-neko like she was some being from a distant planet. Kirara dislodged her saber fangs from the oni's throat and regarded InuYasha with a curious stare. Then she strode forward and nuzzled the hanyou's midriff, purring softly as she did so.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too," InuYasha mumbled, "Never mind that-where's Kagome?"

Kirara nudged InuYasha's dislocated arm and sniffed. The hanyou scowled at her. "This is nothing, baka! _Where's Kagome?_" Kirara lifted her muzzle and gestured in the direction of the steadily sinking sun, growling in her throat as she did so.

"So she's _still _goin' west," he grumbled to himself. "What the hell is she _doing?_" InuYasha didn't notice, but as the last words left his lips, Kirara regarded him with something close to pity shining in her red eyes. Of course the nekomata knew what was going on; her inability to talk with words didn't mean she was stupid. She had heard Myouga and Kagome's exchange on that fateful night, and had agreed to take Kagome to where she needed to go. Now, however, the nekomata felt uneasy leaving Kagome alone to do the nearly impossible task of tracing Izayoi's urn; she would feel much better knowing that InuYasha was by her side. With that, the nekomata took InuYasha's right sleeve between her teeth and tugged on it.

InuYasha blinked down at the nekomata. "Are...you're gonna take me to her?" Kirara made a sound like a scoff. Why was the hanyou so surprised? Surely he knew by now that she was sentient, and understood what the looks he would often shoot in Kagome's direction meant. She wouldn't just show him where to go and then leave him there! Kirara nodded at the hanyou, growling slightly to show her disapproval.

For a few seconds InuYasha just stood there, staring at the nekomata much like he had before. Then he smirked slightly and stroked Kirara's forehead with his good hand. "Thanks, Kirara." The fire-neko seemed to smile at him, her eyes sparkling like two great rubies. "Gotta do something before we go," he stated. Then, without further ado, InuYasha turned around, gripping his dislocated arm tightly. He crouched down to the ground, readying himself before charging toward a nearby tree. At the last second he turned so his shoulder rammed into the tree's trunk. A sickening _crack_ reverberated through the woods as the hanyou's arm was forced back into its socket. InuYasha grimaced slightly as he rotated his arm, checking to see if it was really okay. Satisfied by the results, he turned back to Kirara.

"All right then. Take me to Kagome." Kirara rolled her eyes at the impatient mandate, but let InuYasha mount without complaint. Then, when she felt InuYasha settling into a more secure position on her back, she kicked off from the ground, soaring high into the air as flames swirled and danced around her.

InuYasha ignored the scenery as it slid away beneath them, the land transforming into a great blur as Kirara soared through the late afternoon air. It seemed that a token amount of his luck had returned: he had not been expecting to run into Kirara on his way to find Kagome. The trembling excitement had returned to his body; once again, he felt as though he was only inches away from Kagome, close enough to reach out and grab her. With Kirara to help him avoid the obstacles, it would be child's play to find Kagome...and once he did, he would make her sorry for lying to him.

* * *

><p><em>"If you suspect someone of foul play, do not try to confirm it! Go with your gut instinct and flee while you can. Preserve your life and live to stab the traitor in the back another day." <em>

The words of Zoku's father pounded in his head while the thief scrabbled madly around his dingy room, grabbing anything he considered valuable and throwing it into his pack. After his encounter with Eien Rengoku, Zoku had decided to flee Nara and go into hiding somewhere. There was no way in Hell that the kitsune-hanyou would _ever _dance to someone else's tune, no matter how much money he received in return. The only thing that would meet him at the end of that path was a slow and painful death, of that he was certain.

Even as he worked, the words that Eien Rengoku had spoken reverberated in his mind, soft and dangerous even in memory: _"You wouldn't want to test how far the talons of Eien Rengoku can stretch, would you?" _Would running even work against an enemy who claimed to have a reach stretching far beyond his castle stronghold? If he managed to catch Zoku, what would happen then?

Unexpectedly, the face of his dear father entered his mind, white-haired and blue-eyed, more beautiful than any human male could ever hope to be. The kitsune scowled at him, his pale eyebrows pulling together into a fierce glower. _"Don't be pessimistic, son," _the image scolded, _"Letting those thoughts enter your mind is the equivalent of giving up. Stay confident, and remember that you are of Sugureta blood. The Sugureta kitsune are the best at what they do, and you are no different, even considering your mother's blood. Remember, you are more than what you think of yourself, and definitely more than what other people say you are."_

As always, the memory of his chichi-ue made Zoku smile. A hanyou like him had been extremely lucky to have such a wise and caring youkai father, especially considering the fact that most youkai disowned their hanyou relatives because of their 'tainted' blood. That had not been the case with Zoku's father; when baby Zoku had been stolen from his mother, his father had swept down from the sky and slain the humans responsible, rescuing Zoku from a slow and painful death. His human mother had not been so lucky. Later on, when an older Zoku asked his father about his mother, the kitsune's only response was "She was not as lucky as you, my son." His blue eyes would grow dull upon recollection, and Zoku had quickly learned not to talk about his mother any more. Instead, he enjoyed learning the tricks and the trade of being a master thief. Though he couldn't use kitsune-youjitsu due to his human blood, his father taught him how to use the shadows to conceal his white fur, how to sneak along without making a single sound, how to make one's paw light in order to pickpocket a nobleman without being caught. His father also advocated caution, always caution. Without caution, he stated, you'll wake up one day with a knife in your back, all because of a foolish mistake you made when you were overconfident. Zoku had taken each and every one of these lessons to heart and as a result became one of the greatest youkai thieves in Nippon: the White-Tail. How proud his father would have been to see his son attain such a great status. How proud, indeed...

_'Don't worry, Father,' _he told the image, tying up the bundle and slinging it over his back, _'I'll remain true to your teachings. I'll lay low fer a while, then when the time's just right, I'll show this bastard Eien Rengoku why no-one double crosses a Sugureta.' _With that thought reverberating in his mind, Zoku crossed over to the door and threw the ratty mat aside, striding out into the darkness of the night. Silent as a ghost and swift as the wind, the thief stole out of Nara, making sure he kept to the shadows while he fled.

Where he would end up, Sugureta Zoku didn't know, but one thing was for sure: he would obey his father's teachings to the letter, no matter what happened.

* * *

><p>sugureta: clever<p> 


	6. The Western Castle, Part I

After clearing the village's outskirts and the sparse trees surrounding it, Kagome was greeted by the beginnings of a large mountain. Perched on top of the mountain was the Western castle, looming ominously over her like some sort of predator. Kagome couldn't make out the finer details of the castle just yet...the only thing she could really see was that it was freaking _enormous. _The miko felt small and insignificant already, and she wasn't even halfway there yet. If she had been one to give up easily, the miko would have turned around and gone back to the village, but she was an honest person who truly wanted to attempt to recover Izayoi's ashes, despite the dangers that lay in the path. So, steeling herself for what she needed to do, Kagome started walking.

Trekking up the mountain took longer than Kagome thought it would. Myouga had warned them that if they flew up to the castle on Kirara, the archers standing on the wall-tops would think that they were enemies, which might have been okay, except that they had a policy of shoot first and ask questions later. Threats of bodily injury had their effect on the miko, so even though Kagome's feet were sore from tramping up the mountainside, she kept her complaints to herself. Kirara sat upon her shoulder, staying in her tiny form so the youkai at the castle wouldn't think she was threatening. Occasionally, the nekomata purred and rubbed her face and tails against Kagome's shoulder, encouraging the miko to keep moving.

InuYasha's nomi-youkai retainer remained silent throughout the trip, making Kagome wonder what on Earth he could possibly be thinking about. If Myouga was having second thoughts about what they were doing...then how in the name of all the Kami was she supposed to stay confident if the only person who could help her was doubting their mission? Kagome felt the butterflies in her stomach start up a frenzied dance, sending tremors throughout her body and making her feel as if her lunch was about to violently exit her body. Clamping a firm hand down on her nausea, Kagome proceeded up the mountain, chasing the negative thoughts back into the corner where they belonged. _'I can do this,' _she told herself, not for the last time.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Kagome was drawing close to the entrance of the Western castle, which was a good thing. Her feet were aching so much she thought they might just fall off and be done with it. It was far too late to regret not packing her sneakers, though, so Kagome gritted her teeth and continued. She noticed that as she moved up the mountain the wind started picking up, gusting through what little foliage there was and whipping Kagome's hair back off her neck. In the back of her mind, she wondered if this was natural, or a product of the powerful youkai living in the castle.

"Halt!" Kagome yelped in shock and jumped about a foot into the air. The voices seemed to have come out of nowhere. She looked around and saw no-one. Heart hammering in her throat, the miko froze in her tracks, still scanning the area for whoever or whatever had shouted at her.

Three people appeared in front of her, as suddenly as if they had dropped down from the sky. They were dressed simply but carried katanas, wakizashis and spears, leaving Kagome in no doubt as to who they were: the guards of the Western castle, patrolling its perimeter in the event of another theft. The guards were sniffing warily at her, eyes narrowing as they circled the miko.

"What business do you have here, human?" one of the guards demanded. "State your affairs or leave now!"

Before Kagome could say anything, Myouga hopped up off her shoulder. "She's with me! We're here to see what we can do about the robbery!" Upon hearing Myouga's voice, the guards relaxed slightly, though they still eyed Kagome with suspicion.

"What can a human do about this, Myouga-sama?" The guard who had spoken eyed Kagome with obvious distrust on his face. "Sesshoumaru-dono can't solve this, so what makes you think _she _can?"

"Didn't Hattori tell you?" Myouga asked, sounding slightly put out. "I told him that she is a trustworthy and powerful friend who can be trusted with this matter."

"What do you mean, Sesshoumaru can't solve this?" Kagome piped up. The guards all stiffened, as if the miko had just shouted profanity and threats. Then one of them whipped out his spear and shoved the blade under Kagome's chin, the point tickling her throat. Kagome lifted her hands up as if in surrender, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"Do not refer to Sesshoumaru-dono with such disrespect in your voice, human," the guard snarled. "Now hold your tongue before I cut it out." Kagome swallowed, the motion making the tip of the spear press deeper into her throat. Frightened beyond all belief, for once the 'I-will-take-none-of-your-shit' miko obeyed without question.

"That's enough!" Another voice rang out over the group, wavering but still managing to sound commanding. All at once the guards stiffened, the one holding the spear to Kagome's throat lifting it away and standing roughly to attention. Kagome turned around to see who had come to her rescue.

An old man hurried toward them, his wrinkled face alive with concern. Judging by the dull gold of his eyes and the faded stripes on his cheeks, he was inu-youkai. His kimono was of better make than those of the guards, but it was so old that it was hard to tell unless you got a good look at it. Huffing and puffing, the old inu-youkai drew to a halt right in front of the guards, clutching a stitch in his side and glaring at the lot of them. "Shame on you! Shame! Threatening this poor girl just because she is human! She has offered to help us and you treat her like garbage!" He thrust his withered finger into each of their faces, wagging it like they were naughty pups. The guards actually looked ashamed; they were staring at their feet, hiding their eyes from the elder's angry glare. "I hope you learn your lesson! I shall tell Sesshoumaru-sama about this when he gets back! Now, leave us!" Without so much as a backward glance, all three youkai fled, looking for all the world like three children escaping the wrath of their parents. The old inu-youkai sighed and turned back to Kagome.

"I'm sorry you were treated so poorly, my dear. No matter, we shall begin anew. My name is Hattori, and this is the castle of the West. Myouga tells me you're here to help us; is that true?" Hattori eyed her curiously, taking in her Heisei jidai blouse and miniskirt.

"If I can, yes. My name is Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you, Hattori-san." Kagome bowed politely, peeking up at the old youkai through her eyelashes. "Um...pardon my asking, but do you mind that I'm a human? I know Myouga-ji-chan didn't tell you that..." Kagome trailed off, waiting nervously for the old man's reply.

To her relief, Hattori smiled, his aged face creasing even more. "Not to worry, Kagome. I am not like most of the young rips here; I know that not all humans are ignorant savages." The old man blinked and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his kimono. "Ah, if only they knew how wrong they were...but that is the past, and we cannot change that. Come on, Kagome. I shall show you to your room."

"My room?" Kagome looked over at Myouga, but the flea was gone. _'Why can't he ever stick around when things get rough?' _Trying to control her beating heart, Kagome fixed her confused look on Hattori instead. "Shouldn't I start on the investigation right away?"

Hattori gave a wheezing chuckle. "My dear, even I with my aged ears can hear your stomach beginning to rumble, and I can smell your fatigue. You are tired and need to rest. That comes first. You can start your investigation tomorrow." With that, Hattori turned away and led Kagome toward the castle.

Now that Kagome could see it, she noticed that the gigantic castle was painted a light sky blue with elegant golden trimmings and towered high above her. The wind was still gusting around the place, but it seemed calmer, tamer somehow. They walked until they reached a large wooden door in the castle's outer wall. This door was flanked by two youkai guards who stiffened at the sight of Hattori. "As you were," he commanded. The guards relaxed slightly, but continued to stare at Kagome as if she were some sort of mononoke.

"Hattori-sama...you do realize that's a human woman, don't you?" the guard on the left ventured.

"I do. There is no need to worry, gentlemen. She is with me." Hattori's curt tone of voice closed the conversation in an instant. He shuffled past the guards with as straight a back as he could managed, Kagome following at a respectful distance. She thought she could hear the guards whispering to each other as she passed, but couldn't make out what they were saying and wrote the whole thing off as the product of her nervousness.

The courtyard of the Western castle was a beautiful affair, more like some long lost forest grove than a courtyard. Paths lined with pebbles twisted through long green grass that waved in the constant wind. Here and there a sakura tree was growing, their bows laden with blossoms even though it was already the middle of summer. The low murmur of a stream reached Kagome's ears, and she craned her neck to try and see it. Kirara was looking around too, her red eyes sparkling with curiosity.

The walk through the courtyard took a surprisingly short amount of time, considering the less than organized quality of the various forms of flora it contained. In no time it all, Hattori had reached the main castle building and was pushing the shoji doors covering the entrance aside. "After you, my dear," he intoned politely, sweeping his arm out in a grand gesture. Kagome smiled at him and walked inside.

The interior of the castle was well-lit, with candles in sconces lining the walls at intervals. Here and there a small window provided some natural light, which illuminated the dust motes as they drifted through the air. The sounds of hurrying people drifted to them from different parts of the castle, but Hattori paid them no heed, so Kagome tried to ignore them as well.

"Here you are, then." Hattori gestured to a set of shoji doors with inu-youkai painted on them, his face shining. "This will be your room for the duration of your stay. If you need anything, just contact one of the servants." The old youkai was about to turn away when Kagome caught his shoulder.

"Sorry," she said apologetically, "but I sorta need to talk to you."

Hattori blinked. "What about?"

"Well...I want to look for Izayoi's ashes, but I don't know where to start. Myouga-ji-chan told me that there were youkai kingdoms and aristocracy and all that, but I don't understand a thing. I don't even know where I'm going to start looking!"

Hattori listened attentively throughout Kagome's little speech, and when she was done, he gave a small sigh. "I see. Well, I suppose you deserve an explanation. After all, if you are to search for Izayoi-sama's ashes, you will need the information." The old inu-youkai pushed the painted doors aside, revealing a richly decorated room, and shuffled inside. Kagome hurried after him, making sure to shut the door behind her.

The room was definitely one of the finer rooms Kagome had ever stayed in. The walls were painted a vibrant red color with gold filigree marking out intricate leaf and flower patterns. Standing opposite from the entrance was another set of the same painted shoji doors, probably closing off a balcony. Hattori headed over to a small door set in the wall and opened it, removing two cushions from within. Setting them on the floor, the old youkai settled down upon one with a small sigh. Kagome quickly settled down across from him, trying hard not to look as excited as she felt. Kirara leaped off Kagome's shoulder and settled in her lap, her eyes also fixed upon Hattori.

"So, what is it do you wish to know, Kagome?"

"First things first: what are these kingdoms everyone keeps talking about?"

Hattori looked shocked. "You don't know _anything _about the four kingdoms? Dear Kami above, no wonder we've had peace for so long; the humans don't even remember we exist anymore!" At Kagome's affronted look, the old inu-youkai quickly stated, "I'm not suggesting you're stupid, just that as soon as something vanishes from sight, you forget about it and assume that it's legend. Why, in a hundred years or so I bet humans won't even remember that youkai even exist!" Kagome nodded in agreement, mainly because she had been one of those people, raised to believe that youkai and mononoke were nothing more than fairy tales told to make kids behave. How wrong she had been...

"So...what _are _the four kingdoms?" she repeated.

"It's a very long story, and I'm afraid there are parts of it I cannot tell." Hattori sighed sadly. "Just a product of my old age, if nothing else." Clearing his throat, the old youkai settled back on his cushion and began the story.

"It all started a long time ago, when all the world was young and youkai were just starting to walk across the Earth. Four extremely powerful youkai came together at the behest of my lord and old friend, the inu-youkai who became known as the Inu-no-Taishou. He suggested that, in order to try and preserve peace in the land, they could divide Nippon up into several different districts, and each one could take one district for himself. Naturally the others agreed with this idea, and the four kingdoms were born. A basic law system was set up, though each lord had his own jurisdiction over his own land. The humans, who were still extremely primitive at this time, slowly learned that something was going on in the world of youkai and began to talk amongst themselves, fearing whatever might come next. They had nothing to worry about; the four lords had stressed the importance of not killing humans when they laid down their rules. 'We are not animals who tear into innocent flesh at the blink of an eye,' they said. 'We are more than that. The way to preserve our lives is to live in peace with the humans, not by exterminating them.' I happen to agree with that thinking, by the way.

"So began the great reign of the four lords. Underneath their watchful eyes, the world of youkai turned from blood lust to peace-well, those youkai who possessed enough sentience to realize that peace was the best way. Slowly they drew together and started forming the infrastructure of the kingdoms; the aristocrats, the merchants, the citizens, and so on. We mingled with humankind, slowly learning about them as they learned about us. Some of them would never change their ways, believing that we were inherently evil and would kill anybody foolish enough to trust us. Those humans who wanted nothing to do with us were eventually given their own prefectures of land, the so-called 'neutral zones,' the biggest of which lies right in the center of Nippon. No youkai lord has any jurisdiction over those areas, but we can intervene if some youkai goes on a rampage.

"Now I will tell you about the honorable house of the West, which is probably what you need to hear the most about right now. I was born here about a thousand years after the Western kingdom was founded. During my adolescent years I grew attached to the lord, whom I believed to be nothing more or less than a Kami. He, in turn, enjoyed my new perspective on his rule over the kingdom, and in time he named me his majordomo, something which still astonishes me. When he was away I ran the castle's affairs, and I hope it's not pompous of me to say that I did a good job of it. I made sure the storerooms were never empty, the servants were all doing their jobs and to handle the aristocrats when they visited. The other lords were amazed at the West's efficiency and praised the Inu-no-Taishou for picking such a 'clever servant' as they put it. He said, and I quote, 'Hattori is no servant of mine. He is my friend, and I trust his judgment.' That he would say something like that about me shows just how honorable and good he really was." Hattori was silent for a few moments, a wistful smile stretching across his wizened face as his eyes unfocused. After a minute or two, he snapped out of it and addressed Kagome directly. "Are you hungry yet, Kagome? I have only just noticed that it is about suppertime, and you humans do need more, um, 'maintenance' than youkai do."

"I am kinda hungry," Kagome admitted. Hattori nodded and rose from his cushion. Striding over to the door, he slid back the screen and stuck his head out into the hallway. Kagome didn't hear him say anything, but after a few seconds she heard someone who was not Hattori talking. They conversed for a few seconds before the owner of the voice vanished and Hattori returned to his seat.

"All right, we should get our food in a few minutes," he told her.

"How did that servant get here so fast?" Kagome asked. "Was she already waiting outside?"

"No. I whistled for her." Hattori looked as if Kagome should have known this.

"I didn't hear anything."

"I think it's too high for humans to hear. Then again, my ears aren't that good anymore, either." Hattori chuckled sadly. "Again, it's just because I'm old. It's an unfortunate side effect of my long centuries of life."

At that moment, the shoji doors slid open and three servants came in, all of them bearing food. "Ah, good! You perform faster than expected!" Hattori exclaimed, clapping his hands together gleefully. The servants nodded but kept quiet, quickly placing one tray in front of Hattori, one in front of Kagome and even a small one for Kirara. Then they left as swiftly and silently as they had come, sliding the doors shut behind them.

"Are they allowed to talk?" Kagome asked, nibbling delicately at a dumpling. She hoped there was nothing weird in them; this was a _youkai _castle after all. Hattori noticed that she was hesitating and frowned slightly.

"It's all right for you to eat, Kagome. I asked them to get food that was safe for humans to eat. Ever since Sesshoumaru-sama adopted Rin, the kitchens have had a small stash of more human food tucked away in a corner of the storerooms." Kagome smiled slightly at this. So Sesshoumaru had brought Rin back to his castle, had he? Maybe she really didn't have to worry about the youkai lord.

"To answer your question, the servants are allowed to talk." Hattori's voice brought Kagome back to Earth with a sharp bump. She choked on a small bite of dumpling and quickly downed it with some water. Kirara looked up from her dinner of fish and mewed softly. The old inu-youkai sitting across from her also looked slightly concerned.

"I'm...I'm all right...just...so why weren't they talking?" she gasped, attempting to clear her throat as she spoke.

Hattori let out a small bark of derision. "They all think that if they talk to you, you'll go out and announce to the world that you know all the secrets of the Western castle."

Kagome bristled, her eyes flashing with anger. "What? You mean they think I'm a _spy?" _

"Unfortunately. Do not blame them for this, Kagome," he added when Kagome looked like she was about to start yelling, "It is no fault of theirs, but rather the mindset they have lived under for these past few centuries. Enough of that now, let's go back to the story.

"About eight hundred years ago the other three lords noticed that the Inu-no-Taishou was the only lord left who had yet to mate and produce pups. Concerned, they began inquiring if he had trouble finding a suitable female and, if that was the case, was there any way for them to help him. My lord declined, saying that he was just waiting for the right woman. The other lords just thought he was being stubborn, so they summoned me in secret during one of the meetings (held semi-annually, by the way). 'The Inu-no-Taishou has gone far, far too long without a mate at his side,' they said. 'If he does not mate soon, the females will think he is either uninterested in them, or...or...' They couldn't even voice the other possibility, so repugnant it was to them. I knew that it wasn't the truth, that what my lord said about finding the right woman was more than mere stubbornness. However, I also knew that the Inu-no-Taishou was getting on in years; he was considered old when I was born, and that had been thousands of years before! So, against my better judgement, I said yes, I would find my lord a mate.

"I spent nearly two years searching the aristocratic houses of the West for a suitable candidate, females who were not too old or too young and who wouldn't abuse their power once they became his mate. As time went by, I began to wonder if all the good ones had already been taken and I was just too late. Then, by the winter of the second year, I found a female in a house lying on the northern border of the Western kingdom.

"Of the five daughters of the Katayama inu-youkai, the eldest daughter Ochiyou-sama was the fairest, with long white hair that nearly touched her ankles and a crescent moon mark upon her forehead. Astonished and relieved, I went to her father, the head of the house, and asked if I might set up a meeting between my lord and Ochiyou-sama to see if she was a suitable candidate to be his mate. Overjoyed at the prospect of having one of his daughters mated to the Inu-no-Taishou, he agreed instantly. Ochiyou-sama seemed mildly interested in being my lord's mate, at least enough to accompany me back to the Western castle. There, I introduced her to my lord with the pretense that she was visiting a distant cousin who lived in the castle. I noticed that, while the Inu-no-Taishou was intrigued by her quiet beauty and her intelligence, he seemed about as uninterested in her as she was in him. Foolishly, I decided to give them a little more time, as if _that _would somehow get a spark of romance going.

"Then, before I could come to my senses and call the whole thing off, the lords got wind of Ochiyou-sama's presence in the castle. Upon hearing that the Inu-no-Taishou was 'courting' her, they demanded that they be wed at once. The Inu-no-Taishou refused, so for the first time since the four kingdoms were founded, the lords called a meeting to discuss and vote on the issue. What I didn't know then was that Ochiyou-sama's father went around to each of the delegates from every family known in Nippon and paid them off to vote for his daughter's marriage." Kagome gasped softly at this, her hands covering her mouth. Her dinner sat mostly forgotten in front of her, untouched by the enraptured miko.

"I know, it's trickery at its worst. You can guess the result; when the lords called for the vote, every delegate there voted that the Inu-no-Taishou and Ochiyou-sama would marry." Hattori sighed and looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought again.

"Couldn't the Inu-no-Taishou just say no?" Kagome asked.

"You don't understand, and not because you're a human, but because you never knew my lord," Hattori replied. "Saying no to a vote like that would be against every rule that the Inu-no-Taishou himself set up and lived to uphold. So, outvoted and backed into a corner, my lord chose to surrender quietly and agreed to marry Ochiyou-sama."

"He chose the rules instead of honor," Kagome murmured softly.

"Indeed. Ochiyou-sama and my lord were married only a week later, in the hall of the great meeting-place. It was the most formal occasion that I had ever taken part in, and I have seen many youkai joinings. Both of them sounded like they were reading lines off a piece of paper rather than declaring themselves to each other. When the ceremony was done we all just went back to our normal daily dealings, like it was just a little side errand. What sort of couple can begin to find happiness together if their wedding is more like a business transaction?

"A hundred years passed and nothing happened, except that Ochiyou-sama's true personality began to shine through her 'perfect' mask. I had never noticed how..._cold _she actually was. My lord treated the servants like they were his friends and equals, while she treated them like slaves. He always managed to find humor in life, she never laughed once in all the years I knew her. Most of all, Ochiyou-sama _despised _humans, calling them 'dirty parasites' and 'filthy vermin.' She was appalled at the way the Inu-no-Taishou treated humans and wasted no time telling him so. Oh, the arguments they used to have made the mountain tremble and the wind howl!" Hattori shuddered, then sighed deeply.

"Finally, after one hundred and three years of waiting, Ochiyou-sama announced that she was with pup. The Inu-no-Taishou was pleased, but I noticed that the other lords seemed much more excited about the whole affair than he was. He liked that he was going to have a child, but I think he would have preferred it if his child was borne by a woman he loved, not by a woman who was as cold as the North. The other lords told him that he was a stupid fool. 'Look at what you have,' they scolded. 'You have a beautiful mate and a pup on the way. What more could one ask for?' The Inu-no-Taishou just shook his head and said, 'I've tried to tell you, but I'm beginning to think that you will never understand.'"

"One question real quick," Kagome interrupted, "Did the Inu-no-Taishou ever figure out that you purposefully brought Ochiyou to the castle so that she could marry him?"

"Oh yes. He figured it out when the lords demanded for him to marry her," Hattori stated heavily. "That, and I never told him what her cousin's name was. You see, I know everybody at the castle; it was part of my job, and I still make a habit of knowing everybody here. When I couldn't tell him who the cousin was and where he worked, he got suspicious, a suspicion that was confirmed a short time later. After his marriage, he called me into the main room to speak privately with me. We sat in silence for about half an hour, I staring at the floor between my feet, he staring out the window. I spent all that time thinking I was about to receive some horrible punishment for something I had done wrong, though I wasn't sure what that might be. Then, he spoke in a voice so laden with disappointment that it was like a whip across my back. Even with my fading memory, I can still recall his words as clearly as if he said them to me an hour ago." Hattori took a deep breath before reciting, "'Why did you bend to the other lords, Hattori? I told you that I was waiting for a woman that I could love with all my heart, yet you still folded and brought me a woman that I cannot even bring myself to care for. I know you are better than that. Know that I will uphold the promises I made to Ochiyou when I wed her, but I cannot love her.'" A tear slid out of the corner of the old youkai's eye and dripped onto his kimono as the last words left his lips. Kagome sniffled too, reaching into her pocket and drawing out her hanky.

"He looked so...so lonely when he said those words," Hattori choked. "I knew then that I had done wrong, and for the rest of my lord's life I strove to prove myself faithful again. I'm not sure I ever succeeded." The youkai wiped his eyes on his sleeve and inhaled deeply, his skinny chest shuddering as he drew breath. "I am glad that you understand what I am saying, my dear. Many youkai (and humans) in your position would have laughed at what he said, or else claimed that I had done the right thing and that the Inu-no-Taishou was stupid for saying such 'soft' things."

"I understand," she replied, her voice quiet. Kagome understood the demands love placed on one's soul very well. Hadn't she decided to travel with InuYasha despite the fact that she loved him and he did not? Would she be better off with someone else? Probably. Would she be happy? Probably not. Even though she had never and would never meet the Inu-no-Taishou, she felt a little closer to the deceased youkai lord. Then she remembered what Kaede had said about InuYasha being more like the Inu-no-Taishou than Sesshoumaru. _'That's definitely true. InuYasha definitely...definitely understands choosing love over...other things.' _

"Are you all right, Kagome?" Hattori sounded concerned again. He was leaning forward, his brow wrinkling further as he studied her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying," he pointed out. Kagome's hands flashed to her cheeks and felt the wet streaks that the tears had made during their journey. Startled, she dabbed at her face with her hanky, ignoring the looks she was getting from Kirara and Hattori.

"I'm sorry, Hattori-san, it's not because of you," she quickly explained. "Can you please go on?"

Hattori was silent for a few seconds before saying, "If you think you can handle it, I will." Kagome nodded eagerly, so the old youkai went on. "As the months went by, everyone noticed that Ochiyou-sama was becoming weaker and weaker as her pregnancy progressed. It was most definitely not normal, and the Inu-no-Taishou started looking for healers and doctors, anybody that he thought could help. Oddly enough, Ochiyou-sama refused all help, whether it was human or youkai who offered it, saying that it was just the pup and she would get better soon."

"But she didn't, did she?" Kagome guessed.

"No. Instead of getting better, she got worse and worse. By the time the pup was ready to be born, she was barely hanging on to life. Ochiyou-sama died giving birth to the Inu-no-Taishou's son. It was sad, but nobody really missed her-not even the Inu-no-Taishou. He would later say 'Ochiyou was beautiful and a part of me did care for her, but I cannot say that I am devastated.'"

"Do you know how she died?"

"That's the thing; nobody ever figured out just what made her so ill. Some say it was the pup's unusually poisonous youki, some say it was her way of committing suicide, and others say that it was the work of some enemy who was never found. Again, nobody knows, and I don't think anybody will ever know.

"The pup was named Sesshoumaru by the Inu-no-Taishou, who said, 'It is perfect for him.' Everyone doted on the pup, secretly rejoicing in the fact that he had lived when his poor mother had died. He had her beauty as well as his father's strength; even as a pup it was obvious. His markings would show up later in life, but at that time his face was as clear as the winter moon and just as perfect.

"It soon became apparent that Sesshoumaru-sama had inherited not only his mother's beauty, but her arrogance and frozen heart. Even though the Inu-no-Taishou taught him to respect humans as equals, he shared his mother's view of them in that they were nothing more than insects. To make matters worse, Ochiyou-sama's family visited when he was a young lad. Now Ochiyou-sama's father believed that the Inu-no-Taishou had killed his daughter, though he never came up with a reason why that might be. Bitterly angry about her death and repulsed by the Inu-no-Taishou's lack of obvious upset, he took Sesshoumaru-sama aside and told him that his mother had died because his father did not care for her. He claimed that the Inu-no-Taishou had turned his back on Ochiyou-sama during her sickness and let her die during childbirth. Since the Inu-no-Taishou never talked about Ochiyou-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama didn't have any other story to compare it to, and so naturally assumed that his grandfather was telling the truth. That was where his bitter feelings toward his father stemmed from, and over the years their animosity would only grow."

"Why didn't the Inu-no-Taishou say anything to him? Why didn't _you _say anything?" Kagome demanded. "Nobody should be able to lie to a child like that, not even the head of a household!"

"Do you honestly think we didn't try?" Hattori asked. "Think about Sesshoumaru-sama for a second: would he take the word of his father's servant above that of his mother's father, who knew her from the time she was born up until her death? We _did _try to tell Sesshoumaru-sama that he was lying, but he called _us _liars and stubbornly clung to the belief that his father had purposefully let his mother die."

"And the Inu-no-Taishou?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama only asked him about his mother's death once. My lord remained silent for a few seconds before replying, 'In the end, it might as well have been me.'"

Kagome looked affronted. "It _couldn't _be his fault! He tried to save her, but she refused!"

"Does that matter? If it had been you, wouldn't you feel personally responsible? In any case, that didn't matter to Sesshoumaru-sama. His mother had died, and his father didn't stop it, so he blamed the Inu-no-Taishou, even as he grew into a fully matured inu-youkai.

"Then, about two hundred years ago, when my lord was taking care of a particularly nasty tribe of panther youkai, he was injured in battle and fled to what he thought was an empty clearing. He later told me that going to that clearing was the pivotal point of his life, because the person sharing the clearing with him was a human woman belonging to an impoverished noble family...a woman called Izayoi. He was instantly captured by her quiet beauty, imprisoned as surely as if she had bound him to her with iron chains. So enraptured was he by her gentle manner and beautiful visage that he was almost disappointed when his wounds were healed and it was time for him to leave her. However, she promised to meet him again, which gave him the strength he needed to return home.

"When he returned to the Western castle, it was like he had suddenly returned to his long-gone pup years. He was excited and happy in a way we had never known before. I was the only person he confided in, though he never told me the exact details of who this mysterious Izayoi was; I never even knew it was a human he was referring to until much later. Even though we didn't know who this woman was, we were happy that our lord was so happy-with only one exception. Sesshoumaru-sama thought that, since his father's original mate had died, he had no business pursuing another woman. Not strictly true, but you must remember that Sesshoumaru-sama believed that his mother had died because his father didn't care for her. The Inu-no-Taishou barely acknowledged his son's complaints, so Sesshoumaru-sama left the castle, as he always did after one of their arguments.

"Other than the renewal of the tensions between the Inu-no-Taishou and his son, things proceeded as normal. What nobody knew was that the Inu-no-Taishou was doing something completely unprecedented; he and Izayoi-sama were secretly courting, breaking several laws into pieces along the way."

"Laws?"

Hattori raised one hand. "The lords must announce intentions of courting." He put down a finger. "The man or woman in question must be introduced to the family and the other lords." He put down another finger. "Humans in general are to be avoided unless one discusses the issue with the human's family." He put down a third finger.

"He did all that, even though he married Ochiyou for the exact opposite reason?" Kagome asked.

Hattori smiled, placing his hand back in his lap. "Yes indeed, but isn't that what love does? Can it not drive you to go against everything you once believed in? For that was what the Inu-no-Taishou found in Izayoi-sama that he didn't find in Ochiyou-sama: love. He loved her so much that he did the unthinkable; he, uh, 'unofficially' made Izayoi-sama his mate before presenting her to the lords." Kagome went bright scarlet when he said this, but said nothing. "Four months later he officially presented her to the other lords as his mate, and no-one dared argue with his claim. He had never looked so wild and free before, like he could conquer the world without even lifting a finger. None of the lords protested his actions, but neither could they fail to notice the swell of Izayoi-sama's belly beneath her kimono. This was the final law he defied: fathering a child out of wedlock, and a hanyou besides."

"InuYasha," Kagome murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Kagome quickly lied. "Continue please."

"Anyway, the Inu-no-Taishou brought Izayoi-sama here, against the wishes of quite a few aristocrats, both human and youkai. I couldn't find it in myself to dislike what he had done, though. He was so happy with her, and she was so sweet and kind, I think I would have done the same thing in his place. Izayoi-sama actually fit in quite nicely, despite the fact that she was a human amongst youkai. She was kind to servants and aristocrats alike, gave food and money to those who asked for it, and listened to any story you told her, no matter how boring. Most of all, she loved to be with my lord, whether he was traveling or at home. Sometimes I could hear them singing together...singing to their unborn pup, I think. We felt their happiness like it was another living entity, and we too became happy.

"Then Sesshoumaru-sama came back. Suddenly, the castle was transformed into a war-zone as he took in the heavily pregnant human woman standing at his father's side. I've never seen him so livid before or since; his eyes were glowing red, his claws dripping deadly poison as the wind howled and shrieked around him. He roared at his father for hours, accusing him of everything from cheating to murder and calling Izayoi-sama all sorts of foul names. The Inu-no-Taishou got truly enraged when the young lord turned on Izayoi-sama; we could hear him growling and roaring like a thunderstorm. 'You have no right to call Izayoi horrible names like that!' Everyone heard him yowl that sentence to the Kami before dark clouds swirled in the sky. We rushed outside to see our lord in his true form, terrible in his wrath, a giant compared to the small flea of his son. Even though he had transformed himself, Sesshoumaru-sama was still tiny compared to his father. They chased each other for countless days, all blood-ties forgotten in their rage. Later, my lord would express regrets for losing his temper like that. 'I haven't been a good father to my son,' he admitted. 'I have proved that time and again, but that was the crux of my worthlessness as a father.'"

Kagome sat back in her seat, absorbing all the information Hattori had relayed to her. The more she heard about him, the more she realized just how much InuYasha was like his father. The inu-hanyou was well known to castigate himself more than anyone else, and he certainly flew off the handle when somebody badmouthed Kikyou. Kagome deliberately pushed the latter thought out of her mind and focused on the old inu-youkai in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama stayed on at the castle, but made it known that he disapproved of his father's human wife and the pup she carried. The Inu-no-Taishou shielded her from his derision as best he could, to the point where he wouldn't even leave her side. The tension was back in the air, thick as old porridge and suffocating as smoke.

"Then, nearly one month later, on a night when the full moon slowly vanished from the sky, Izayoi-sama went into labor. Her cries echoed through the castle, and with every cry came an accompanying howl from our lord. Then, just when the moon had vanished completely, the child was born, shrieking all the way I might add. My lord and lady were ecstatic, but Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes were burning like hot coals when he took in his newborn brother. Sheer hatred burned in his eyes, more potent than his poison could ever be. I could see no reason to hate the babe, though; he was a hanyou, to be sure, but still just a babe, innocent of any wrongdoing." Hattori frowned. "I didn't mean to say 'a hanyou' like that. It sounded much worse when I said it than it did when I was thinking it. Oh botheration, I sound just like a pup with excuses like that!"

"It's all right, Hattori-san," Kagome soothed, "I won't hold it against you."

"Thank you, Kagome. You certainly are a sweet child; I can see why Myouga chose you to help us. Actually, now that I think about it, you remind me of Izayoi-sama, just a little bit."

Kagome laughed awkwardly. "I can't imagine why that would be." _'I don't know, maybe because I'm in love with her son?'_

"I'm getting off track again, aren't I?" Hattori smiled sheepishly at Kagome. "This isn't helping at all. Well, back to the story. My lord named the pup InuYasha, a name he chose with pride. Kami, he loved InuYasha-sama. Every night the Inu-no-Taishou would tell him stories while Izayoi-sama nursed him, helped calm him when he was fussy and doted on him endlessly."

"Bet Sesshoumaru liked that," Kagome quipped sarcastically.

"Your lack of regard for Sesshoumaru-sama's status is worrisome, Kagome." Hattori frowned again. "At least try to be respectful."

Kagome wanted to say _"Hell no!" _but knew better. Instead she said, "I know I should, but...it's hard for me to."

Hattori sighed. "Try, please. I don't want you getting killed when he comes back. Now, where was I?"

"InuYasha," Kagome reminded him. Her heart throbbed slightly when she said the name.

"Ah, yes. Those were happy years, few though they were. The only dark side was Sesshoumaru-sama's bitter attitude toward his little brother. This only surfaced when the Inu-no-Taishou wasn't present, but when he was gone, Sesshoumaru-sama was downright...downright cruel to them." Hattori shuddered slightly before continuing. "However, his cruel words seemed to roll off InuYasha-sama like water off a duck's back. I can remember one of those times; InuYasha-sama was barely two years old, yet he stood before Sesshoumaru-sama like they were equals and told him off for being rude to his mother."

Kagome laughed at that. She could totally see a tiny InuYasha yelling at Sesshoumaru for being rude. _'Guess he's always been like that.' _

"It is quite humorous, isn't it?" Hattori chortled. "Yes, he certainly inherited his father's courage, seeing as Sesshoumaru-sama could have struck him down without blinking. When the Inu-no-Taishou heard about it, he laughed for thirty minutes afterward. I believe he said something like 'Courageous little scamp! He has more moxy in his left ear than most youkai have in their entire bodies!'"

_'That's certainly true.' _"Wasn't the Inu-no-Taishou mad at Sesshoumaru..._sama?"_ Kagome spat the title out like it was a curse word.

"Of course he was, but his anger was damped down by the fact that InuYasha-sama wasn't scared and Izayoi-sama was unharmed. In the end he took no action against Sesshoumaru-sama, though he was more cautious around him.

"Then the worst thing imaginable happened. A powerful youkai called Ryuukotsusei came to the West from the Eastern provinces and started attacking the different villages and castles scattered throughout the kingdom. When the Inu-no-Taishou heard about this, he instantly knew he had to go fight the evil youkai. Izayoi-sama begged him not to go, for his great katana was being repaired and he was not as young as he once was. 'I will not risk anyone dying,' he told her. 'I have heard of this youkai Ryuukotsusei, and I don't want to take any chances. I will go alone.' Then he turned to Sesshoumaru-sama. 'Sesshoumaru, I will depend upon you to protect this castle with your life. Please, my son, don't let anything happen to Izayoi and InuYasha.' Sesshoumaru nodded, but was silent. Then, lastly, he turned to InuYasha, who had just turned three and didn't understand what was going on. He just stared at his father, one hand clutching his mother's and the other stuffed in his mouth. I watched, barely able to contain my emotions, as my lord knelt before the boy and gently pulled the paw out of his mouth. 'Be brave, my son. I am going to war,' he told him.

"'Why Papa go?' InuYasha-sama looked affronted at the very idea. My lord sighed and took him upon his knee; it was the first time I had seen him do that.

"'There is a bad youkai attacking our lands, and it is my duty as lord of the West to defend our people from harm. One day, you will learn to do the same.' My lord then gave his little son a hug. Tears were shining in his eyes when he finally let go of his son and placed him back in Izayoi-sama's arms.

"'Take care of InuYasha, saiai, and know that I will love you forever, no matter what may befall me tonight.' By this time, Izayoi-sama was crying silently, great pearly tears trailing down her face and into her son's hair. She couldn't say anything, but she moved forward and kissed the Inu-no-Taishou with more passion than she had ever shown in public. Then my lord swept away into the darkness of the night.

"Two full days passed and nothing happened. Izayoi-sama was going out of her mind with worry. I stayed with her and told her that everything would be fine, but she broke away from me and disappeared from the castle's grounds. I searched for her, but she had taken one of the fastest mounts and ridden away. All I could do then was stay with InuYasha-sama and tell him that his mother and father would be back soon and not to worry. He could smell my lies, though, and it upset him. When I couldn't tell him what was really happening, the pup started howling like I'd cut off one of his legs. Nobody could stop him from wailing; not me and certainly not Sesshoumaru-sama.

"On the eve of the fourth day we noticed two people approaching from the north. When they got close enough, I realized that Izayoi-sama was helping the Inu-no-Taishou to walk toward the castle. My lord was covered from head to toe in wounds, and more blood splashed onto the ground with every step he took. I helped Izayoi-sama take him to his bed and went to summon a healer, but he refused all help. 'I have sealed Ryuukotsusei,' he told me. 'He will no longer threaten us.' Then he asked me to summon his sons to his room. I said I would, but secretly I told the servants not to let InuYasha-sama enter. 'He is too young,' I stated. 'He cannot see his father like this. He is too young.'

"Sesshoumaru-sama entered soon after that. He just stood at the foot of the bed, his face impassive. His own father was dying and he couldn't even look the slightest bit unhappy. The Inu-no-Taishou looked at him with eyes that were struggling to remain open. 'Sesshoumaru,' he managed, 'You are the lord of the West now. Rule well, my son, and take care of Izayoi.' When he said that, Izayoi-sama let out a howl of sorrow that was terrible to the ear, yet Sesshoumaru-sama still looked unaffected by it all. He turned on his heel and left the room without so much as a backward glance.

"Then my lord cast his gaze around the room, as if he were searching for something. 'InuYasha...where is InuYasha? Where is my son? Please, Hattori, tell me where my son is!' My heart broke for my dying lord, yet I couldn't let InuYasha-sama in the room. I thought he wouldn't be able to handle it." Tears were pouring down Hattori's face as he recanted the story, matched by the tears that were streaming down Kagome's cheeks. "I regret that now. I truly and honestly do.

"The Inu-no-Taishou was quiet for a time after I refused to fetch his son. Then he asked me to tell the blacksmith Totosai to go ahead with the plan. I wanted to ask what plan he meant, but he shot me a look that clearly said he wouldn't tell me. Then he sighed, and it shocked me to see tears shining in my lord's eyes. 'I thought that I was too old for this world, and yet now that my time is here, I do not want to leave. My sons...why must I fail them now...when they need me the most?' Before I could answer...my lord left this world." Hattori let out a small sob, his tears streaming down his face like twin waterfalls. "Poor Izayoi-sama...the Inu-no-Taishou's death broke her heart into pieces. If it hadn't been for InuYasha-sama, I think she would have died out of sheer loneliness.

"Then, as if to rub salt into her wounds, Sesshoumaru-sama's first act as lord of the West was to exile her and InuYasha-sama."

"_What?" _Kagome yelped. "Why would he do that?"

"Hatred, perhaps. Maybe he felt that now he could rectify all that his father had done wrong. In any case, none of us could stop him from chasing our late lord's human wife and their hanyou son away from the castle. That was the last I ever saw of Izayoi-sama and InuYasha-sama, for three years after their exile the castle they fled to was attacked and decimated. Izayoi-sama was discovered lying dead in the courtyard, murdered by some unknown foe. All four lords came and searched every inch of the castle and the surrounding forest, but InuYasha-sama was nowhere to be found, and many of us believe that the pup died in the attack." Hattori sobbed into his sleeves, overcome by grief. "Oh, what a tragedy! My lord's beloved wife and son murdered! Even now, two hundred years later, I still can't help but weep when I think of them!"

Kagome nodded, her own face flooded with tears. She was crying for InuYasha, who had lost so much at such a young age. First his father, killed by Ryuukotsusei, then his home, and finally his mother. No wonder the hanyou was so angry and bitter all the time; after all he had been through, it was probably the only way he thought he could defend himself.

All the qualms she'd had about completing her mission were gone, dispersed in the face of this truth. While Kagome couldn't give InuYasha back the family he'd lost, she could retrieve his mother's ashes from wherever they had been taken. _'I will do this for him. I WILL find Izayoi's ashes and I will return them. It's the least I can do...' _

"Hattori-san...thank you for telling me. I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell me what I needed to know." Kagome smiled weakly at the old youkai, wiping the remnants of her tears away. Hattori sniffed and did the same.

"Kagome, I can tell from looking at you that you couldn't betray someone if you tried. Your heart is far too good for that." The old inu-youkai smiled again, beaming at her through his tears. "Izayoi-sama was the same way." Hattori rose, his old bones creaking as he stretched. "It is late now, and I shall take your leave. Tomorrow, I will escort you to the room where we kept Izayoi-sama's ashes. I hope you will be able to find something there."

Kagome blinked and looked around. She hadn't noticed that the room had gone dark, so intent she had been on Hattori's story. She quickly got to her feet, dislodging Kirara as she did so. "Thank you again, Hattori-san. I hope I'll be able to help you." The old youkai smiled, then departed from the room, sliding the shoji doors shut behind him.

Kagome waited for a little while before heading over to the screens enclosing the other side of the room. Tentatively, she slid the door aside, curious but at the same time a little afraid. There could be something horrible behind this door, after all...

A loud shrieking met her ears. With a cry of alarm, Kagome jumped back, tripped and fell over with a sharp bump. The raven standing on the wooden balcony's railing took off, cawing angrily all the while. _'Oh, get a grip!' _Kagome chided, pushing herself off the ground and walking outside.

The view from the balcony was incredible; the land of Nippon was spread out below the castle like a colorful map, the rivers and rice paddies sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight. Kagome leaned against the railing, her breath stolen by the amazing picture before her. Kirara wandered out behind her, jumping up onto the miko's shoulder and purring. Absentmindedly, Kagome reached up and started rubbing the fire-neko's head.

"Tomorrow, Kirara, after we investigate the castle...I'm going to send you back to Sango-chan. I should have gotten home by now, and if you don't get back to her in time, she'll get worried." Kirara let out a growl of dissent, the fur lining the scruff of her neck standing on end. "I know you don't want to leave me, Kirara, but you _have _to. It's the only way to keep them from finding out what I'm really doing." Kagome stroked the nekomata's ears, aware that her fur was fluffed up so that she looked twice as big as normal.

_'I have to do this alone...I have to find Izayoi's ashes and return them to this place. I HAVE to do this...for InuYasha.'_

Moonlight made the miko's hair shine like the starry sky above as she stood, lost in thought as she watched the land below. Even though she had sworn to do this by herself, she missed her friends...as well as InuYasha. _'Nothing I can do about that now. I've come this far by myself, so there's no turning back. I have to do this.'_

Kagome sighed as she sagged against the railing. This was going to be a long night.


	7. The Western Castle, Part II

"Kagome-san? Kagome-san!"

Startled into awareness by the quiet voice, Kagome shot up off the futon. "Agh! I'm sorry, Mama, I didn't mean to oversleep!" she cried, still half in a dream as she glanced wildly around the room. Blinking the last dregs of sleep from her eyes, the miko belatedly realized that she was not at home, and the black haired woman standing at the foot of her futon was not her mother. "Gomennasai," she apologized again, flushing bright red and looking away.

The servant girl giggled softly, hiding her smile behind a manicured hand. "It's all right, Kagome-san. Hattori-sama wanted me to inform you that breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes." With a bow, she silently backed out of the room. "I will wait outside to escort you to the dining hall."

"Thanks!" Kagome flew out of the bed and darted over to her yellow backpack, digging around for clothes that were decent, or clean at least. Finally, she decided on a white button-up blouse and a sky-blue skirt that was a little more decent than the one she had worn the day before. It was a little too school-girlish for the occasion, but it would have to do. When she was ready, she hurried out of the room, Kirara bouncing up and onto her shoulder.

The servant girl escorted her down the hall, up a small flight of stairs and down another hall. Kagome was well and truly lost by the time the servant announced that they had arrived. Gesturing to a grand set of doors, the servant indicated that she should enter quickly, as they were running a tad late. Kagome nodded and went inside.

The great hall the servant had led her to was richly decorated like her room, except on a much larger and grander scale, with elegant silks draped on the walls and gold gleaming wherever one looked. Several youkai were seated in the middle of the room, resting upon cushions similar to the ones that Hattori and Kagome had used the night before. The soft whispering of the door alerted them to the miko's presence; they all looked toward the door with varying degrees of interest. Kagome flushed slightly, embarrassed by the probing stares.

"Kagome! I am glad you could join us!" Old Hattori rose from the far end of the arrangement of youkai before her, hobbling over to wring her hand like they were good friends. "These youkai you see before you are the last of the Inu-no-Taishou's original retainers and servants; the rest are either long since gone from here or in the Other World, Kami guide their souls."

Kagome listened with avid interest and gave a polite bow when Hattori finished talking. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," she stated. "I'm glad you've decided to take me seriously."

One of the youkai chuckled softly. "Well, Hattori-san trusts you, and he's always had rather good judgement."

"Not always, Tsuwabuki," Hattori amended. "Thank you for saying so. I think Kagome is precisely the person we need in this situation. After all, a miko's eyes can see things even the youngest of youkai cannot. Maybe _she _can find what we lost."

"I don't remember telling you that I'm a miko," Kagome interrupted. "Did I?"

Hattori snorted softly. "You think a miko can walk into a youkai castle and _not _be noticed, young'un? Sure, some of the young rips here are blind to what's obvious, but this old inu-youkai can still sense a lady of light."

"Oh. Right. Anyway, how can I help with this?" she asked.

"It is too early for business," another old youkai croaked. "Sit down, miko-san, and refresh thyself." Kagome nodded eagerly and took the empty seat beside Hattori.

At that moment, several small doors set in the walls opened and servants started entering the room. Several trays were set in the midst of the youkai, laden with all sorts of food and drinks. Swift and sure, the servants were there and gone almost too quickly. If Kagome hadn't known better, she might have thought that she imagined the whole affair.

An hour passed during which nothing was said, as each person helped themselves to breakfast. Kagome nibbled halfheartedly on a peach, eying the youkai in the room with some trepidation. She hoped they were all as nice as Hattori, or her investigation was already screwed. Kirara mewed softly and rubbed her head against Kagome's cheek, trying to lift her spirits out of the shadow of doubt that always seemed to be lurking behind her these days.

When breakfast was finished, the youkai sat back and regarded Kagome with more interest than they had shown when she had entered. "Now then, how are you planning to help us, Kagome?" Tsuwabuki asked.

"Uhm..." Truth be told, Kagome hadn't really thought about how she was going to start her investigation. Thinking back to the few detective shows she'd glimpsed over the years, Kagome pondered over what might be the best approach. "Well," she started, hesitantly, "I think I want to get a look at...at the place where Izayoi's burial urn was kept. Maybe the thief left something I could trace."

The youkai muttered to each other, sometimes throwing glances in Kagome's direction as they conversed. Snatches of their colloquies drifted in and out of Kagome's hearing range:

"...already did that..."

"...maybe she could..."

"...don't think the thief could've..."

"...Izayoi-sama's shrine..."

Finally, after several minutes of dark murmuring, the youkai made their decision. "We'll let you look at Izayoi-sama's shrine, but we ask that you please do not disturb anything. The younger youkai in this castle are riled up enough without suspecting a human of being in on the robbery. Hattori-san, would you show young miss Kagome to the shrine?"

"Of course, anything to put an end to this." Hattori rose creakily and gestured to Kagome. "Whenever you're ready, my dear." Eager to start her quest, the miko nodded and rocketed to her feet, Kirara wobbling slightly on her shoulder. Hattori, after making sure that Kagome was indeed following, turned on his tail and exited the hall.

Compared to how long it had taken Kagome to reach the eating hall, the walk to Izayoi's resting place barely lasted five minutes. A tiny hallway leading off the main hall ended in a small door that hadn't seen a visitor in a long time. Hattori reached out and touched the aged wood reverently, his face solemn.

"Izayoi-sama's shrine rests within this room. Ah, it pains me to see it looking so lifeless. If I had more time to myself, mayhap I could visit...then again, I suppose visits are worthless right now." Hattori blinked and sniffed before turning to Kagome. "Forgive this old dog and his rusty memories. You may go investigate now, but I must say this; we've looked through this room a dozen times and still haven't found anything."

"Well, maybe you need a fresh perspective," Kagome replied. Then she strode past Hattori and opened the door, releasing a puff of musty air from within the shrine room.

Izayoi's final resting place was a lot simpler than the rest of the castle. The walls had been painted red once but were now faded almost past recognition, and if there had been gold filigree it was long since gone. There were no silks, no shoji screens, no nothing. A small altar had been set up beneath a tiny square of a window, the light illuminating the temple-like contours of the sculpted table. Kagome walked over to it, careful to keep her step slow and respectful. Even though Izayoi's ashes were not present, the fact was that this was where she rested, and Kagome had been raised to always respect the dead. Kneeling down in front of the altar, Kagome began to study the place where the ashes had been. It was easy for her to tell where it had rested, since layer upon layer of dust had fallen over the shrine in the many decades since Izayoi's death, making the one clear spot the place where the urn had sat. Incense holders sat on either side of the dust-free spot, though the fragrant sticks they had contained were nothing more than crumbled dust. The whole shrine had an abandoned feel to it, as if it had been many years since it had last had a visitor. Which, judging from what Hattori had told her, was probably the case.

Kagome felt a pang of sorrow throb within her heart. Her thoughts went to her father, killed in a car accident when she was small and sent to rest beside his mother. Every year the Higurashi family visited him, cleaning his grave and setting flowers in front of him so that he would still be a part of their lives. That nobody did the same for Izayoi, and that nobody would allow InuYasha to do so (for Kagome knew that he would) was more than sad, it was plain _wrong. _Kagome bowed her head, then lifted her hands and clapped twice before holding them together in prayer. Maybe Izayoi's ashes weren't here right now, but that didn't change the fact that this was where she was now, regardless of where her remains were at the moment.

_'Izayoi-san, I wish I could have met you. From what Hattori-san and Myouga-ji-chan have said, you were a person with a heart that was truly kind and benevolent. I am going to find your ashes and return them here, to the place you loved the most when you were alive. I'll do it for you and for your son, who I love with all my heart.' _Kagome sniffed slightly as she rose, feeling a little better now that she had shown this neglected grave a little respect.

As she was rising, however, something suddenly nagged at her. Kagome's brow creased slightly as she considered the altar again. Something...was _wrong. _There was something on or in the altar that wasn't supposed to be there. What could it be? Kagome reached out with her reiki, letting it cover the altar like a blanket as she searched.

There! A small piece of twisted youki glimmered dimly from the dull contours of the shrine. Reaching out, Kagome put her hand over the source of the youki, feeling something long and rough tickle her palm. Upon removing her hand, Kagome discovered that the source of the youki was a small tuft of white fur, shining brilliantly despite the dirt clogging the coarse hairs.

Kagome's heart thudded in her chest. Surely _this _was evidence that the thief had been here; there was too much dust and neglect in this shrine for it to be from anything else! Quickly, as though the hairs would vanish if she moved too slowly, Kagome jammed her hand into her pocket and retrieved her favorite hanky. Opening it, she deposited the evidence inside and refolded it, returning the precious burden to her pocket when she was done.

"All right, Kirara, let's get back to Hattori-san," she whispered. Kirara nodded with a small mew, and the pair of them left the room. Hattori was waiting outside, shuffling his feet and looking anxious.

"Did you find anything?" he asked as soon as Kagome had shut the door.

"I think so." Kagome reached into her pocket and withdrew the hanky, showing Hattori the small tuft of white fur she had found. The aged inu-youkai sniffed at it, his eyes narrowing.

"Odd...it smells faintly of kitsune. Kitsune-youkai of that particular color don't live in the West: they prefer the North, where there is plenty of snow to camouflage their rather ostentatious fur."

"Then I guess I'll have to head north." Kagome returned the hanky to her pocket once more, then paused. "Um, Hattori-san?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Well...if I'm going to head to the Northern kingdom, I'm going to need some sort of mount to help me get there." Kirara mewed angrily and batted at Kagome's cheek as she said this. "No, Kirara, you can't come with me," Kagome sighed, turning her attention from the old youkai to the nekomata. "You're _Sango-chan's _companion, not mine. If you don't make it back to her in time, she'll get worried. You don't want to make her worry, do you?" Kirara mewed again and paced around on Kagome's shoulder, obviously agitated.

This went largely unnoticed by Hattori. "A mount, eh?" The old youkai looked thoughtful. "I suppose Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't oppose to me lending you one mount...as long as you gave it back when you were done." He nodded resolutely. "Yes, I think I can arrange that. What about rations? The journey to the Northern castle is no walk in the gardens."

Kagome flinched, remembering how hungry she had been during the journey to the Western castle. "Yeah, I'm...I'll be honest-I don't have any rations."

Hattori looked alarmed. "No rations? How long have you been traveling?"

"Don't ask." Kagome grimaced and abruptly changed the subject. "So, about that mount...?"

"Well, if you want to head over to the place where we keep the animals, I can show you to their holding area while I get your supplies sorted. Does that sound all right?"

"I'm okay with that," Kagome agreed. Hattori smiled slightly and led her away, glancing back at the dilapidated door with an air of regret lingering in his old eyes before turning away.

Fifteen minutes later, the bright sunlight of the courtyard dazzled Kagome. She quickly scrubbed her sleeve across her eyes, trying to clear the sunspots from her corneas. When she had finally managed to clear her vision, she could see that Hattori was already some distance ahead, so she scrambled to catch up, then stopped.

"Hattori-san, could you wait for a minute?" she called. "There's...something I need to do."

The old inu-youkai stopped too. "All right, Kagome. Try to hurry."

With a small sigh, Kagome walked a distance into the courtyard and stopped in the shade of a sakura tree. Kirara leaped down from her shoulder and wound herself about the miko's ankles, mewing sadly at what was to come. "I know you don't want to leave, Kirara, but you have to. Sango-chan will get worried about you if you don't return when you're supposed to." Kagome knelt down and stroked Kirara's cream-colored fur, not able to meet the youkai's red eyes. "Please, Kirara. Don't make Sango-chan wait any longer than she should."

Kirara looked up at Kagome, her tails waving behind her. Leaving the miko she had come to love and trust was not at the top of her list of things she knew was right. Kagome would have no-one to defend her when she left, and that just wouldn't sit well with her. Kirara knew that if Kagome had someone to help her while she searched for Izayoi's ashes, then she wouldn't have to work so hard or have to rely on complete strangers for help.

In that moment, the nekomata knew that she needed to find InuYasha and bring him to her. Despite what Kagome said about 'needing to do this alone,' Kirara thought that this was InuYasha's business, and as such, he had every right to know what was going on. Not only that, but the fire-neko suspected that, when InuYasha did figure out what was going on, he would want to either find the ashes himself or help Kagome to do so: both of which were preferable to Kagome doing this alone. So Kirara agreed to leave, though not for the reasons Kagome thought. She would return to Sango in due time, but first came InuYasha. Turning away from the young miko, Kirara transformed in a burst of flames, roaring as she leaped into the air, quickly soaring away from the castle.

Kagome watched the nekomata leave, a dull throb making itself known in the region of her heart. There went the last of her group of friends; now Kagome was completely alone, dependent upon herself and whatever help the West might offer her. It was daunting, but Kagome knew she would have to face this quest with courage and prove once and for all that she was meant to stand by InuYasha and the others. In order to do that, she would have to find Izayoi's ashes and return them to their rightful place.

With a sigh rising in her throat, Kagome turned away from the sky. Hattori was waiting for her, his wizened face solemn again. The ancient inu-youkai didn't speak, knowing that this was a tender moment that needed no reflection on his part. Instead, he started off toward the compound where the mounts were kept, the miko trailing behind him.

"Here we are," he announced. Kagome blinked at the rather nondescript door set in the wall. It didn't look like the kind of door that would secure a compound contain what she presumed were fierce and powerful youkai. Hattori saw her puzzlement and chuckled softly. "They are good and docile beasts that do not attack without provocation. Well..." Hattori trailed off, as if he didn't want to voice the amendment that had just come to him. "I'll get your supplies sorted then, shall I?" Kagome nodded in agreement, so Hattori turned about and shuffled off. Without further ado, the miko pushed open the door to the containment area.

It was kind of like walking into an exhibit at a zoo, or into a small meadow in the midst of a lush jungle; there were a few trees scattered about the small clearing, some flower-bearing, others stronger and older. Flowers dotted the grassy ground here and there, their colorful faces providing a little bit of zest in the midst of all the green.

There were about twenty different youkai that Kagome could see; some neko-youkai, what looked like inu-youkai, quite a few uma-youkai and even some ryuu-youkai. The grass-eaters were lounging about the meadow, sometimes grazing, sometimes snoozing in the sunlight coming down through the open ceiling. The neko-youkai were up in the trees, eying the new visitor with bright red eyes. Kagome shuddered slightly, but moved on, eager to find something quickly so she could proceed on her quest.

Then she caught sight of something rather odd: a stone wall opposite the entrance to the compound. Two guards were standing on either side of the barricaded wooden door, both heavily armed and armored. Kagome drew close to them, curiosity overwhelming fear. Was this the thing that had caused Hattori to trail off after saying 'good and docile beasts?'

"Halt!" the guards cried, blocking Kagome's path with their spears. "No-one is allowed to enter the cage!"

"Really?" Kagome peered at the door, her eyebrows drawing together. "What's in there?"

"Don't really know; think it's just some old beast that went wild after the first lord's death," one of the guards grumbled. "Don't matter, though. Sesshoumaru-dono said to close it off and guard it, so that's what we're doing."

"Hmm. And did Sesshoumaru..._sama,_" Kagome nearly choked on the honorific as she spoke, "say that nobody could visit this beast?"

"Uhm..." The guards suddenly looked sullen, as if the story they had been sticking to had a few more holes in it than they would like to admit. "Well, he said that nobody in the castle was allowed to visit her, and that we should keep a vigilant guard..."

"You see? I'm not from this castle, so I should be allowed to go in, ne?" Kagome felt a small sense of triumph wash over her at the stunned looks on the guards' faces.

"Uhh...all right, whatever. It's your funeral." The guards shrugged and turned about, leaning their spears against the wall as they went to work. The barricades were slowly removed, wooden bars thudding to the ground and chains rattling against the hard stone. Then the door was unblocked for the first time in a long while and the youkai guards were pushing it open, revealing a dark space beyond. "There ya go. If we hear you screaming or whatever, we ain't helping you, got that?"

"Sure, sure." Kagome waved her hand dismissively, trying to control the frantic thudding of her heart in her chest. She sure hoped the youkai contained within this cage wasn't as fierce as they made it out to be. With a deep breath and a silent prayer to the Kami, Kagome entered.

A wave of putrid air was the first thing to hit her. Kagome retched at the scent of feces and rotting meat; whatever was being kept in here wasn't getting well looked after. The next thing she noticed was a massive quantity of iron rings driven into the wall, all of them connected to ropes or chains of some sort. Kagome's eyes followed the fixings as if driven to seek their doom. At first, she thought it was just a trick of the token amount of light trickling in through the miniscule window, then-

Kagome took a step back as the thing bound by the chains snarled and snapped, leather creaking and iron clanking as it tried to approach her. Its midnight fur shone dully in the sunlight, revealing that the creature's fur was caked in mud and dung. Yellow fangs flashed in the light as it continued to growl at her. As Kagome's eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness, she could make out the creature's dull eyes, watery and sad-looking despite the fierce growls erupting from its chest. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she took in the shape of its muzzle, the precise shade of its filthy fur, the slanted tilt of its eyes...

"You're a hyō-youkai," Kagome realized. Not only that, but judging from what the guards had said earlier, this was a _female _hyō-youkai. The hyō-youkai tilted her head at the miko, her eyes confused. "You poor thing...why have they done this to you?" Kagome reached out, intending to loosen some of the chains and let the poor girl have some wiggle room. The hyō-youkai snarled, flinching back from the kind hand reaching for her. Kagome stiffened, but kept her hand moving. _'Be brave, Higurashi,' _she told herself. _'This youkai has clearly been suffering in here. It doesn't matter what the reasons were; this can't continue!' _

Luckily for Kagome, the rings to which the chains and thongs were attached bore no locks, so removing the ties proved almost too easy. When she saw what the miko was doing, the hyō-youkai started pulling at the bindings, wrenching most of them from their holders with ease. Finally, with a yowl of defiance, the hyō-youkai pulled free, shaking herself to rid her body of the chains, which thudded to the ground with loud clangs and clatters.

Now that Kagome could see the hyō-youkai properly, she noticed that the giant panther was actually quite gorgeous. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green set with two jet black slits, glittering fiercely now that she was unbound. The lithe body was a little too skinny and caked in filth, but she could see that the hyō-youkai was still a powerfully built and strikingly pretty creature. She cocked her head at the woman standing opposite her, as if confused by her actions.

"You poor, _poor _thing," Kagome sighed, a hint of pity in her tone. She looked around, trying to see if there was anything else she could do for this youkai. Confusion marked her bow when she spotted some meats hanging on the far wall. That explained the rotting smell, then, but why was there meat hanging in the cell?

Kagome's stomach gave a hideous lurch when the answer came to her, simple and yet so terrible at same time: torture. It was to torture the starving hyō-youkai into submission, and it had obviously been working. Without hesitating, the miko strode over to the wall of meat and selected the least smelly one (nearly vomiting in the process). Then, nearly falling over under the weight of the huge slab of meat, she started to drag it over to the hyō-youkai.

She didn't have to. In one great bound, the hyō-youkai was on the meat, ripping and tearing at the flesh with great gusto. Kagome jumped back in surprise, but drew closer again, watching as the hyō-youkai tore eagerly at the none-too-fresh meat. How long had she gone without food?

It didn't take long for the hyō-youkai to completely demolish the slab of meat; barely ten minutes after Kagome had given it to her, only bones were left. The great cat licked her chops, her great pink tongue removing any trace of the meat from her lips. Then she turned back to Kagome, her green eyes speculative. Kagome looked back at her, meeting those great green eyes without fear. This hyō-youkai was a lot like Kirara; sentient despite the fact that she couldn't talk, and most likely kind and loyal. (Well, she certainly hoped that was the case.)

Slowly, hesitantly, the hyō-youkai padded over to the miko, never breaking eye contact. She sniffed at Kagome's shirt, her wet black nose twitching. Then, surprisingly, unexpectedly, the hyō-youkai gave a soft growl and pressed her great forehead into Kagome's stomach, her long tail flicking out behind her as she laid down. Kagome blinked once before she started stroking the panther's coal-black fur, a small smile spreading over her face.

Suddenly the door behind her burst open. The hyō-youkai's eyes went to it, the growl in her throat becoming deeper and more threatening. Kagome laced her fingers through her fur, hoping that she could restrain her before she could cause any damage.

"Kagome! They told me...that..." Hattori's panting inquiry trailed off as he took in the sight of the great panther with her head resting against Kagome's belly. "Yoru's not hurting you," he stated feebly, swaying unsteadily on the spot.

"Yoru? Is that her name?" Kagome looked down at the hyō-youkai. One of her ears flicked at the mention of 'Yoru.' _'That's a beautiful name, and it fits her perfectly.' _

"Yes...dear Kami above, I haven't seen her looking so content since...since..." Hattori's eyes teared up again as he shuddered. "The Inu-no-Taishou rescued her when she was a small cub and nursed her back to health. When Izayoi-sama became his mate, he gave Yoru to her as a sort of wedding present." Kagome drew in a breath, her hand fisting in Yoru's fur. At the mention of Izayoi, Yoru let out a sad little sound, her green eyes becoming sad. "Izayoi-sama loved her to pieces; even though she couldn't ride her during her pregnancy, she always visited her and brought her little tidbits from the kitchens. Then, when InuYasha-sama was born, she brought him to visit Yoru too. Kami, how could this have happened?" Hattori sank to the ground, tears gushing from his eyes.

Kagome gasped, remembering something from the story Hattori had told her the night before. "Izayoi's mount-the one she used to reach the Inu-no-Taishou after his fight with Ryuukotsusei...was it...?"

Hattori nodded miserably. "It was Yoru who carried her there, and Yoru who carried them back. She was always the fastest of all the mounts, even though she could not fly. After...after my lord's death and my lady's expulsion, Yoru went...mad. Sesshoumaru-sama wanted to kill her, but the older servants managed to convince him to restrain her instead. I...I hadn't realized how poorly she was being treated...Kami, how much has gone on under my nose? Damn, in my heyday no-one could even _sneeze _without me noticing! How has this happened? How have I grown so blind?"

"It's too late to regret past actions," Kagome told him. "Start acting _now, _then you can forgive yourself for what you did."

"You're...you're absolutely right. Kagome, you must be a gift from the Kami; I haven't met your like in many many years." Hattori smiled at her, reaching out and shaking her hand again. "Now I know for certain that you are just the person to retrieve Izayoi-sama's ashes."

Kagome blushed slightly, but nodded. "I've chosen my mount, Hattori-san," she stated calmly.

"Take her. She's been in here for a long time; I think it's time to let her free." Hattori turned to the door and opened it, light spilling into the dark enclosure. Yoru rose quickly and padded forward, her breath coming in eager pants. Kagome followed quickly, also eager to exit the dank cell.

The guards yelped in fear as Yoru bounded out of the cage, fumbling with their weapons and shuddering madly. "Cut it out!" Hattori reached out and grasped their spears. "She won't hurt you."

Kagome ignored the spectacle at the door and ran out to find her new hyō-youkai friend. Yoru, it turned out, was rolling about in the grass, making happy little grunting noises as she wiggled around in the shining sunlight. Then she sat up and started grooming herself, as if she was trying to look more dignified now that Kagome was watching her. The miko giggled, amused by Yoru's antics.

"I have brought your provisions, Kagome," Hattori stated, moving over to stand beside the miko. "I left them outside the compound. Are you ready to depart?"

Kagome nodded. "It's time to get going. Sitting around isn't going to help us find Izayoi's urn." With that, Kagome called out to Yoru, who came obediently, her eyes glittering like twin emeralds. The miko led the giant panther out of the compound and into the courtyard, retrieved her bag from where Hattori had stashed it and slung it over Yoru's back.

"So, will you help me find Izayoi's ashes, Yoru?" Kagome asked quietly. The black hyō-youkai nodded, her eyes sad again. "I guess I remind you of her, huh?" Yoru snorted and shook her head like she had something stuck in her fur. Kagome smiled and led the hyō-youkai through the bright courtyard, making her way toward the great gate and the exit.

"Kagome! Wait!" Hattori, looking positively exhausted now, ran up to her, clutching a stitch in his chest. "Before you go...take this." The old inu-youkai proffered a sealed scroll to her. "I wrote a letter to the lord of the North explaining the situation. They shouldn't refuse you as long as you remain polite and respectful." Hattori smiled at Kagome, his faded golden eyes shining brightly. "I am praying for your success, Kagome. Please find my lady's ashes and bring them home."

"I will." With that, Kagome mounted Yoru for the first time. It was not unlike sitting astride Kirara, except Yoru was a little wider and more muscular than the fire-neko. "Okay, Yoru, let's go north!"

With a great roar, Yoru leaped forward, startling the guards standing on either side of the gate as she sped through. Her great black paws were a blur beneath her body as she sped forward, carrying her passenger away from the castle and out of sight.

_'I will find your mother's urn, InuYasha,' _Kagome thought. _'I can do it-I can! Now that I have Yoru to help me, I'm sure everything will be okay.'_

* * *

><p>uma: horse<p>

hyō: panther

yoru: night


	8. Cluing In

Warm afternoon light spilled out over the village beneath the Western castle's shadow, drawing long shadows on the land and making the rice paddies sparkle with gold and red light. The villagers hustled about, blissfully unaware of the youkai castle above them as they completed the last tasks of the day. To them, it was just another day in their lives, nothing unusual about that.

"Why in the name of the seven hells would Kagome want to come _here?_" InuYasha's question was fraught with incredulous confusion. His eyes swept over the nondescript village below them, checking and double checking for anything unusual. When he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, he gave Kirara a bemused stare. Was this _really _the reason Kagome had left? Had she just gone to find some boring village out in the middle of nowhere? _'Did that baka onna forget to take her senses when she left us?' _he wondered.

Kirara's low growl broke through InuYasha's train of thought. The nekomata was gesturing with her snout toward the Western horizon, making low grunting noises in her throat. Following the direction in which the fire-neko's nose was pointing, the hanyou could see the distant shape of some sort of castle, which he hadn't noticed before.

"She went there?" Golden eyes narrowing, ears twiddling atop his head, InuYasha leaned forward, examining the castle as best he could. "Why? What does she want to do with that place, whatever the fuck it is?"

Kirara emitted a soft moaning sound, her ears drooping somewhat. InuYasha, growing more confused still, decided not to comment. His heart was thundering loudly in his chest, banging around like an animal in a cage. The hanyou couldn't help but fear that something..._bad _had happened. Something so horrible it would make a normally calm youkai like Kirara feel sad just to think of it. Every second that passed made the awful feeling increase, a lead weight that steadily pressed against his pounding heart, harder and harder until the pain became almost unbearable.

Kami, he was so _worried. _Never in his _life _had InuYasha felt like this, like he would be eaten alive by this terrible monster currently roosting in his gut: a monster called apprehension. It pawed at his stomach and chewed on his intestines, squirming around until it was all he could do to not vomit. Just the thought, the mere _thought _of something happening to Kagome was enough to make him...scared, yes, _scared. _Fear was an emotion that InuYasha did his utmost to bury, believing it to be a weakness that could get one killed, yet now it ran rampant inside of him, tearing at his mind and poisoning his every thought. _'Please let her be all right...please please PLEASE let her be all right!'_

A loud _THUD _jarred the hanyou out of his thoughts and back to the present. Kirara had landed on the outskirts of the village, only a few hundred feet away from the foot of the mountain. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. "I thought you were gonna take me to that castle!"

Kirara growled and wildly shook her head, her short mane rustling like dry grass in a breeze. Then she reared onto her hind legs, dislodging InuYasha and sending him crashing to the ground. Before he could ask what was going on, the giant fire-neko burst into flames, shrinking before his very eyes. With a small mew, the now tiny cat leaped onto his shoulder, wrapping her tails around herself as she eyed him demurely.

"Fucking hell, what has gotten into ya?" InuYasha leaped to his feet, his eyes flashing with irritation. Kirara licked her front paw and promptly started cleaning her ears, ignoring InuYasha completely. With a scowl of annoyance, the inu-hanyou broke into a fast sprint, swiftly jogging up the mountain. He used the trees as springboards, propelling himself through the crisp air like a strange sort of projectile. The castle loomed in his vision, growing steadily larger and larger as he got closer and closer.

Suddenly, a brown blur whipped out from his right and struck him in the shoulder. InuYasha skidded to a halt as the broken pieces of an arrow tumbled to the ground at his feet, splintered by his fire-rat haori. His eyes darted around, scanning the surrounding area for any signs of an enemy. He growled, exposing his fangs as his hand dropped to Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Identify yourself, intruder!" In the blink of an eye, InuYasha was surrounded by a small group of youkai, all of whom had bows drawn and arrows nocked. They glared at him, nostrils flaring as their hands tightened. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your damn business," InuYasha growled back. There was a small _pop _as he pushed Tetsusaiga out of its hilt, showing an inch of banged-up metal blade. His muscles tensed as he readied himself for a fight. Oddly enough, Kirara hadn't reacted at all to the youkai's presense. Maybe the fire-neko _was _going crazy.

The youkai standing directly in front of InuYasha strode forward, his eyes narrowing as he studied the youth before him. "What does a hanyou like yourself want with the honorable house of the West?"

Before InuYasha could reply a commotion could be heard coming from the direction of the castle. As one, the youkai and InuYasha turned, the inu-hanyou keeping his ears flicked back so the youkai standing behind him couldn't get the jump on him. An old inu-youkai was running toward them, his tattered kimono fanning out behind him as he hobbled closer. "What in the Kami's name is going on _now?" _he wheezed, tottering closer to the group, his breath coming in wild pants. "Can't you treat even _one _guest with some courte-"

He stopped as abruptly as if he had slammed into a wall. His faded eyes had widened so much that they looked like they were in danger of falling out. The old man's entire body was trembling as he continued to stare at the hanyou in the midst of the youkai soldiers.

"I don't believe this..." he managed to gasp. "Can my ancient eyes be deceiving me?" Striding forward, the inu-youkai pushed the bows aside with more than a little force. "Lower your weapons, for Kami's sake! Do you even know the _treachery _you are committing right now?"

"Uh...you gotta problem with me?" InuYasha eyed the old youkai suspiciously, his hand still on Tetsusaiga's hilt. The oldster blinked up at him, tears forming in his aged golden eyes.

"Tell me, if you will, young sir, the name of that katana at your side?"

InuYasha took a step back, eyeing the youkai suspiciously. "What do you want with my Tetsusaiga?" he snarled. At the sound of the name 'Tetsusaiga,' the youkai surrounding him stiffened, while the old youkai looked positively floored.

"Tetsusaiga? _That _is Tetsusaiga? Then...then...your name, young lord, what is your name?" The old youkai stumbled forward and fell to his knees, nearly prostrating himself on the ground at InuYasha's feet. The hanyou was backing away now, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. The stranger's behavior was really starting to freak him the hell out. Not only that, but Kirara _still _wasn't reacting to this weird show. What the fuck was going on here?

"Who are you?" he growled, his hand now white-knuckling Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Why the hell are you asking me all this?"

The old youkai's face fell slightly. "Oh, I'm being a rude old fool, aren't I? Forgive my impudence, it's just that...that...If you are who I think you are...I thought you had gone to the Other World a long time ago, InuYasha-sama."

"How do you know my name?"

"So that is your name?" The ancient inu-youkai's eyes filled with tears as he regarded InuYasha with a watery smile. "My dear InuYasha-sama, how glad my heart is to see you alive after all these years!" He took one step forward and sank into a low bow. "I know you, my lord, but you haven't seen me in a very long time. My name is Hattori, and I was your father's majordomo." He glanced at the other youkai, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Lower your weapons, for Kami's sake! Don't you know we are in the presence of the prince of the West?" The youkai instantly stiffened, their bows dropping to their sides. "Forgive them, my lord. They are too young to remember you."

InuYasha relaxed slightly, his hand dropping from Tetsusaiga's hilt. "And this place?" He gestured vaguely in the direction of the castle.

"The Western castle, my lord...the place where you were born and lived the first years of your life." Hattori smiled again, his eyes distant. "You see, InuYasha-sama, I have known you for a very long time indeed. I just didn't know that you had survived. The Kami have truly blessed me today! I feel younger than I have in years!" The youkai grinned unexpectedly, showing off his yellow teeth.

InuYasha barely heard him, so intent was he on studying the monstrous castle looming over Hattori's head. _'The place were I was...born?' _He squinted, taking in the faded blue and gold walls with something akin to suspicion, cocking his head like a puppy. The wind gusted mournfully through the small copse in which they were standing, gently caressing the hanyou's face as it flew through the land. A shiver ran down his spine at the same time, though it wasn't the wind that caused it. The longer he looked at it, the more InuYasha felt that the castle was...familiar, almost like it was someone he had known long ago, long forgotten by the time they showed up again. The Western castle...his...home?

_'No time to get all fucking sentimental,' _he reminded himself sternly. _'Right now, I need to focus on finding that baka Kagome.' _With that, he looked straight at Hattori and asked, "Did a human woman come here in the past few days? She might have had this nekomata with her." InuYasha gestured to Kirara as he spoke. She mewed, nodding her head in assent.

"Great Kami above! Does that mean that...that Kagome was _your _woman?" Hattori looked positively floored by this news. "Kami, no _wonder _she wanted to find Izayoi-sama's ashes! She's probably doing it for _you!"_

"She was here then! Finally! I can fucking catch that...little..." InuYasha trailed off as the latter part of Hattori's sentence reached his brain. A cold wave flowed through his veins, dousing his soul in ice and coating his heart in dread. "What...what did you say about...Mother's ashes?" His voice was hoarse now, barely a whisper.

Hattori's face fell. "I suppose you haven't heard. What am I saying, of _course _you haven't heard! You didn't even know this was your home!" Hattori turned and made toward the castle. "Come, let us go inside and talk, my lord."

However, before InuYasha could move, the guards had made for their weapons again. "Hattori-sama, you know InuYasha is not permitted on the castle's grounds," one of them stated.

Hattori whipped about. "What? You would deny our lord entrance on his birthright? InuYasha-sama is the heir apparent!"

"Have you gone mad, jiji?" one of the others growled. "Sesshoumaru-dono himself expelled him two hundred years ago! It was he who wrote that his hanyou brother would never set foot on this ground again! We held back because of your order, Hattori-sama, but you are not lord here. InuYasha-_sama _will have to stay out here or else be killed, as per _our _lord's wishes!"

"Hang what Sesshoumaru-sama ordered!" Hattori thundered back, fire blazing in his ancient eyes. "What he did two hundred years ago was illegal! It was not for him to decide whether or not Izayoi-sama and InuYasha-sama stayed on at the castle! That he did was breaking not only the youkai laws, but his father's last wish! I cannot _believe _you would adhere to such a low law as that!"

_'So __**Sesshoumaru's **__the reason me and Mother had to go live with humans.' _InuYasha glowered at the castle, which looked all the uglier to the hanyou now. _'Fucking bastard. I knew he hated me. Fuck what everybody says about him; he'll never accept a dirty half-breed like me.' _

"Leave 'em alone," InuYasha growled, just as Hattori was about to lay into the guards again. "I don't wanna trespass on my _brother's _fucking palace. You c'n talk to me out here, or just tell me which way Kagome went."

Hattori was silent for a moment, his eyes somber. Then he sighed. "Very well. Guards, you are dismissed. InuYasha-sama and I will talk alone...out here." The guards let their weapons drop with growls of disappointment. There was a soft swishing noise, a few muffled footsteps, then the youkai guards had vanished as quickly as they had come. "I am so very sorry, InuYasha-sama." Hattori hung his head like a dog caught in the act of raiding the garbage. "I had forgotten that most of us who supported and loved you here at the castle are either dead or gone away." He sighed and promptly sank down onto the ground. "Forgive this old one for his many mistakes, my lord."

"Forget it. Don't really like castles all that much anyway." The sneering manner of the aristocrats as they turned out the 'youkai harlot' and her 'half-breed love child,' the rocks and sticks the spoiled children used to throw, the confined spaces that made it nearly impossible for them to escape the cruel hands of the mistrusting humans; all of that helped make InuYasha the wanderer that he was...and gave him his deep distrust of aristocrats. Hattori smelled all right though, and he was too old to really do anything to him.

"All the same, I wish I could offer you something more than what you just received." Hattori looked down at his gnarled hands.

"What were you gonna tell me, jiji?" InuYasha prompted.

Hattori was quiet for a minute, obviously gathering his thoughts. "As you know," he began, "two hundred years ago, an unknown assailint murdered your mother and burned down the castle you called home. Oh, how I wish I had searched harder then! If I had known you survived that tragedy..." Hattori frowned as a thought came to it. "Come to think of it, if Kagome knew that you were alive, why didn't she mention it?"

"What?"

"While she was here, I told her the story of the Western kingdom, and when I started talking about you, she did not react. When I asked her why she had come, she replied that Myouga had sent her. She never once stated that she was affilated with you, or why she was so determined to help us. I can see it now; she must be doing it for you."

"But _what _is she doing for me?" InuYasha growled, feeling more annoyed than ever, as well as a little hurt. Why would Kagome want to hide the fact that they were connected? Was she ashamed of him after all?

"To tell you that, I will have to continue with the story, my lord. The four lords went to your castle to search for you after...after the incident. They found Izayoi-sama lying dead in the courtyard while the castle burned around her, but they could not find you, though they claimed your scent was everywhere. And don't say it was for lack of trying, either," Hattori added when InuYasha opened his mouth, "They loved you, InuYasha-sama. It broke their hearts to hear of your death, as well as the death of your mother. Well, after two weeks of searching, the lords finally had to admit that you were lost. There was a service held for Izayoi-sama, which all four lords attended, giving your mother the honors usually reserved for a deceased lord. She was cremated shortly thereafter, and her ashes set in a small shrine in the Western castle.

"Time went by, as it always does, and as most of the old youkai passed away or left, Izayoi-sama's final resting place became more and more folorn and abandoned as the years dragged on. I regret to say that I myself became content to wear my blinkers and proceed to ignore the world around me. The deaths of my lord, my lady and yourself, all within a short space of time absolutely destroyed me. I felt like the world had been ripped from beneath my feet, leaving me adrift in space, lost forever.

"Now, about what you were asking-Sesshoumaru-sama had left the castle again (he does that far too much, in my opinion) and the guards were overconfident, foolish in the belief that nothing would dare to come to the castle. We all got to see how wrong they were that night. At first, we didn't notice that anything was wrong. Then a guard was discovered lying dead at his post, his throat cut wide open. After that, I ordered that a sweep of the castle should be performed. 'Search every nook and cranny, no matter how irrelevant that place seems!' I told them. They searched, but even the keenest nose among them couldn't discover a trace of scent, nor the keenest eyes see anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't until much later when one of the soldiers discovered that a door that had been closed for many decades had been opened recently. Upon entering he discovered that...that the intruder had been a thief, and the item he had been searching for..." Hattori took a deep breath, readying himself for what he was going to say next. "InuYasha-sama...the thief stole your mother's ashes."

InuYasha went rigid, his eyes widening until his golden irises were in danger of being swallowed by the scleras. His dream came back to him full force: his mother, lying dead in the courtyard while fire howled and screamed around her. Other memories came too, of his mother doing her best to prepare good meals with what food she could get, of her gently combing the mats and tangles from his silver mane, of her tears when he asked her what 'hanyou' meant. Her sweet smile, her soft scent, her kind hands and her gentle voice...

_'Mother's ashes...were stolen?'_

What had Myouga said that night? _"This is of utmost importance, InuYasha-sama! Your mother-" _InuYasha had cut him off after that. The argument with Kagome had frayed his nerves past his admittedly low tolerance level, meaning that the last thing he wanted to discuss was his mother. He had squashed the flea flat, yelling at him for a good long while before tossing him away. He thought that would have been it, that Myouga would have gone off to sulk in a hole somewhere and let the matter drop.

_'But he didn't,' _he thought, his stomach starting to quiver in time with his trembling spine. _'While the jiji was leaving, he must've met up with Kagome on her way back to the Heisei jidai. The Kami-damned nomi-youkai must have coerced __**her **__into doing it, instead!' _The shock was quickly being flushed out his veins, replaced by boiling rage. _'What the hell was she thinking? When the flea told her about what happened, she should have come back to me and told me about it, not fucking run off by herself! Dammit, this is __**my **__business, not hers! There's all sorts of people out there who want me dead...who killed Mother and wanted to kill me...'_

"Jiji," he snarled, hackles rising and ears flattening, "where did Kagome go?"

Hattori blinked, slightly intimidated by InuYasha's suddenly irate manner. "Um...why do you need to know, my lord?"

"I want to catch her and fucking give her a piece of my mind, that's why! She should have known better than to run off by herself!" InuYasha was beginning to pant, his breath coming in increasingly louder and raspier gasps as he growled angrily.

"If...if you insist, InuYasha-sama." Hattori swallowed, intimidated by InuYasha's display. "Kagome did a thourough investigation of Izayoi-sama's burial shrine and found something we had missed. She offered to go north for us to try and trace down the urn, so we gave her the fastest mount in the castle and sent her on her way. It can't have been more than a few hours ago."

"Why the hell did you let her go?" InuYasha roared, his fist flying out and smashing against the ground. Both Hattori and Kirara jumped at the violent action. "She's just a human girl, not a youkai warrior! Why couldn't someone else go? Why couldn't that bastard who calls himself lord go?"

Hattori shook his head, his face melancholy. "No youkai wants to do it, InuYasha-sama. They don't care about a human's ashes; all they care about is 'beefing' up the castle's security so nobody else can enter uninvited. If I were able to, I would do it myself. Even if I was able to, and even if the other youkai wanted to, Sesshoumaru-sama forbade us from taking any action. He even went so far as to forbid us from talking about it outside of the Western castle so the other lords wouldn't find out about it and demand that he do something about it. It's a damn shame, I'll tell you."

InuYasha didn't talk for a long while. The only sound coming from him was the sound of his fierce growls and his angry pants. Kirara reached out and patted him on the cheek with her paw, mewing softly. It didn't seem to help at all, as the hanyou kept snarling angrily. Then, moving so fast that neither the nekomata nor the inu-youkai had any time to react, InuYasha leaped away, jumping up into a nearby tree and using it as a springboard, startling a raved perched in the uppermost branches. Kirara yowled and batted at his face, her claws pricking his skin and drawing tiny red drops of blood. Without even thinking, the hanyou reached up, seized Kirara by the scruff of her neck and flung her away from him. She transformed in a burst of fire and flew away, howling her indignation to the sky.

InuYasha barely noticed. Rage was boiling through his veins, hotter and more potent than it had been in a long time. Rage did what sleep and baths could not; it drove the exhaustion from his body completely, giving power unlimited to his legs and arms while driving his heart to pump faster and his lungs to breathe harder. He ran on all fours, his claws digging into the ground to propel himself faster, heedless of obstacles or enemies. The hanyou tore through anything that could be blocking his way, be it vegetable, animal or youkai. He was so angry that if Tetsusaiga hadn't been hanging at his side, he might very well have gone full youkai in his wrath.

He was positively _furious_. Furious that his mother's ashes had been stolen. Furious that the youkai community at large didn't care about the theft. Furious that Sesshoumaru had done nothing to help his late father's late mate or child. And, of course, furious that Kagome had run off on this quest without telling him about it.

A scream tore itself from the hanyou's throat as he ran, more machine than flesh now. Any creature that heard that howl scarpered quickly, eager to escape whatever might be making that dreadful sound. It was the howl of a beast on the hunt...and what a hunt it was.

His prey would regret running from him. Of that he was certain.

* * *

><p>Darkness was swiftly descending upon the land, cloaking everything in its black shround. High up in the sky, the elegant youkai soared through the air, eyeing the land below him with just a hint of anticipation.<p>

The Western castle swiftly came into focus, majestic against the surrounding background. Eternally watching over the kingdom it ruled over, it was a symbol of the West's power and a mark of their ingenuity. After traveling for many days and nights through the wild, the youkai was almost glad to see it.

_'This Sesshoumaru is eager to return home,' _the dai-youkai thought. Sesshoumaru had been out trying to trace Naraku's whereabouts, with very little success on his part. There were just times when the dark hanyou didn't want to be found, and this was one of those times.

If that hadn't been bad enough, the deal with the stolen ashes was nagging at him, not just because it was a breach of security, but because of _what _had been stolen. What would a thief want with those old ashes anyway? Sesshoumaru tried to bury his faint curiosity behind a mask of indifference, but it had grown steadily worse the further he'd gotten from his castle. Finally, after a week or two out on the open road, he had abruptly decided to go home and lifted off, startling Jyaken, Ah-Un and Rin all at the same time. Inquiries as to where he was going were met with silence.

_'This Sesshoumaru is not interested in finding that woman's urn,' _he told himself. _'She was responsible for Father's death.' _

Even as he thought this, his father's words came back to him: _'Please, my son, don't let anything happen to Izayoi and InuYasha.' _The feelings he had been denying for many years prickled in the back of his mind like so many annoying fleas on a dog's back. Sesshoumaru ignored them. This was purely business. He would inquire to see how the security was holding, then be on his way. Let that old urn fade into obscurity; the sooner, the better.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jyaken's voice warbled through the air, hesitant and afraid.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at him, watching as his imp retainer dodged behind Ah-Un's giant scaly head. "Hn."

"Why are we going back to the castle?"

Sesshoumaru blinked at his retainer, his cold golden eyes managing to go colder. Jyaken let out a strangled croak, his already tattered nerves shredded completely because of the death-glare. The youkai lord returned his gaze to his front, letting out the tiniest of tiny sighs. Sometimes the imp was more trouble than he was-

The thought screamed to a halt as a scent drifted to him on the wind. It was hours old and faint, but unmistakeably disgusting. It was the scent of inu-youkai and human, mixed together so tightly that they were nearly indistinguishable. It was a scent he hated to come across, a scent he hoped one day would vanish from his life completely.

InuYasha's scent.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red as his youki flared. _'Damn that hanyou to hell and back again! He is never to come to what belongs to this Sesshoumaru!' _The dai-youkai surged forward, startling the people flying behind him as he sped up, flying faster and faster as his rage grew, breaking every bond set in place as the old emotions were unleashed for the first time in a long while.

Sesshoumaru landed with a thunderous _boom, _poisonous green light cracking about him as he beheld the gates of his castle. Eyes wide and glaring, he scented the air, growling when he caught InuYasha's foul stench on the air. It was not alone, though, but mixed with the scent of the old youkai retainer Hattori. So the old duffer thought he could defy the wishes of his lord, could he? Then perhaps it was time for him to be put in his place.

"Hattori!" The cry cracked through the air like a whip, filled with menace and ire. "Hattori!"

He only needed to wait a little while. The gates of the castle were flung wide open and Hattori was being shunted along by the guards, buffered toward Sesshoumaru by a sea of spears and blades. Hattori's back was proud as he strode toward his lord, his faded eyes filled with courage that Sesshoumaru did not remember them possessing.

"To what do I owe the honor, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the youkai's 'polite' tone and cut to the chase. "Hattori, why does this Sesshoumaru smell his brother's reek outside the castle gates?"

Hattori blinked, obviously taken aback. "H-How do you know InuYasha-sama was here? Never mind that-how do you know InuYasha-sama is even _alive?_"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "This Sesshoumaru has known that his bastard of a brother was alive for the past one hundred and eighty years. That is neither here nor there, Hattori. Now answer this Sesshoumaru's question: why is the scent of this Sesshoumaru's brother befouling the air around his castle?"

"Because he came here, that's why," Hattori replied. "He wanted to know the whereabouts of his young miko companion, so I told him, as well as informing him about his mother's urn. InuYasha-sama is still my lord, even if you exiled him." The old youkai's eyes were blazing as they took in the form of his dai-youkai lord. "Why didn't you tell us that InuYasha-sama was alive? Everybody lost a piece of themselves when he went missing; you had no right to keep that information from us!"

"He is hanyou, and as a hanyou, he is not important to the house of the West. Let the half-breed go, Hattori. He will only pollute this house, as his mother polluted it before him." Thinking that this would wrap everything up, Sesshoumaru started off toward the gates of his castle.

"Coward!" Hattori cried, his eyes mad as he rounded on his lord. "Your frozen heart might be incapable of feeling emotion, but I know that there's something in there that burns whenever you hear your lord brother's name! That's the _real _reason you don't want to find Izayoi-sama's ashes, isn't it? You don't want to do anything that could show even the slightest bit of kindness toward your brother!"

Sesshoumaru whipped around, fire blazing in his eyes. "Be silent!" he roared. Black clouds were gathering in the sky as the argument mounted higher and higher, the youki swirling more heavily in the air as the youkai became more enraged.

"I will not! I have been silent for far too long, and I regret it! If you want to silence me, you will have to make me!" Youki swirled about Hattori's body as his eyes glowed red. With a roar, he transformed, his body shifting and changing in the eerie light surrounding him. Seconds later, the giant youkai dog roared its defiance to the sky. Its eyes were dim, its body skinny and its fur ragged, but there was no denying the light blazing in his eyes. The youkai came forth, shouting and brandishing their weapons. Hattori knocked them back with a sweep of his long tail, sending them crashing into the ground.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, then suddenly widened as he too began to transform. Poison howled around him, searing the ground and making it bubble with acidic sludge. In a flash of green light his human body was gone, replaced by his much larger true form. The larger and younger inu-youkai bared its fangs at the elder, terrifying despite his missing limb. Then he pounced, screeching to the dark sky overhead.

Hattori ducked beneath Sesshoumaru's outstretched paw and aimed for his soft underbelly, hoping to get a good grip with his teeth. Before he could even open his mouth, Sesshoumaru's hind paws whipped out and caught his chin, sending him spinning away with howl of pain. Several pops and snaps could be heard as his old bones protested their misuse, but Hattori paid them no heed. His anger at all the wrongs that had been performed was too great to be hampered by such things.

Sesshoumaru took to the air, wind swirling about him as he taunted the old dog on the ground. Hattori broke into an awkward gallop before managing to launch himself into the open sky. Jaws gaping, he soared towards his lord, intent on scoring his face with his fangs. Sesshoumaru raised his one paw and batted him away as easily as if the great youkai was a fly. Hattori fell through the air, stunned by the fierce blow. Though his spirit was willing, his old flesh was far too weak to serve him. He landed with a loud _thud, _making the earth around him tremble. Sesshoumaru was beside him as quick as winking, one paw placed on his neck in order to snap it and end his life once and for all.

Hattori looked up at him, his faded red eyes emotionless. _"Kill me then," _he thought, knowing full well that Sesshoumaru could hear him, _"Kill this old man and be done with it. I have failed enough as it is. I failed the Inu-no-Taishou when he needed me most. I failed to save Ochiyou-sama's life. I failed both Izayoi-sama and InuYasha-sama by not keeping an eye on them after their exile. And I failed you, Sesshoumaru-sama, by not saving you from your black emotions when you were a pup. Kill me, my lord. Kill me and put an end to my living nightmare."_

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly, regarding Hattori with great red eyes. Then he pulled his paw back and stepped away. There was another flash of green light, then Sesshoumaru stood before him, man-shaped once more. "This Sesshoumaru will not kill you, Hattori," he stated. "You will be punished for this treason, but he will not kill you." Without further ado, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and started walking away.

_"Where are you going?" _

"There is something this Sesshoumaru needs to do. Tell Jyaken, Rin and Ah-Un that they are to wait here until my return." That was the only reply Hattori got as Sesshoumaru bent his knees and soared into the air.

The dai-youkai's face didn't show it, but his mind was whirling about, thinking hard about the situation that would not sink into the back of his mind. Already InuYasha had proved that he could unconsciously rally people to his favor; look at old Hattori, perfectly docile until his brother happened to breeze through. Then there was the matter of that urn. If InuYasha traced it to wherever it had gone, he might just come across the paths of the other three lords. If they learned that one, InuYasha was alive and two, Izayoi's urn had been stolen, they might conduct an inquiry, and some rather unfortunate truths might come to light...things that could get Sesshoumaru deposed if they came out into the open.

_'This Sesshoumaru will find it first, little brother. He will protect what is rightfully his...and if you come across his path, he will destroy you.'_


	9. Doubts

Kagome leaned back against a nearby tree-trunk with a small sigh of satisfaction. She had traveled nonstop ever since her departure from the Western castle, not halting until the moon was riding high in the sky. Yoru was just as fast as Hattori had said she was...possibly even faster. She hadn't really been able to tell, but Kagome was positive that the hyō-youkai had covered many miles in those few short hours.

The aforementioned youkai had left the camp fifteen minutes earlier, presumably to hunt down some dinner. Kagome had let her go without any complaint; after all, as hungry as Yoru most likely was, the miko could hardly begrudge her a hunting trip. Thinking of food reminded Kagome that she hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. Moving quickly, she grabbed her backpack, digging around inside it for the provisions Hattori had given her. Her rummaging was rewarded with a strip of dried meat and a bamboo tube of water.

_'Thank the Kami Hattori is so kind,' _she thought gratefully as she started nibbling the dried meat. It was tough, but flavorful, and Kagome found herself eating quickly, washing down each bite with a swig of water. Barely five minutes later, she was licking her fingers ruefully, wishing she could have more but knowing that she needed to save the rest for the long days to come. Kagome sighed softly and moved to lie down on her pink sleeping bag, which she had set at the tree's base. Her gaze became fixated on the sky overhead, focusing on the tiny dots that marked the many stars in the black sky.

Inevitably, her mind strayed to that one subject that-or rather, _who_-was always on her mind: InuYasha. A deeper sigh exited Kagome's throat as she rolled over onto her side, covering her face with her arm. When was the hanyou going to find out about her deception? What would he do when he found out? Would he be mad at her? _'Scratch that last one,' _she thought, a slight furrow forming between her eyebrows. InuYasha was _already _angry at her; this would undoubtedly just add fuel to the fire.

Yet, even considering how angry InuYasha was likely to be, Kagome missed him with a vengeance. She firmly held onto the belief that she could find Izayoi's ashes on her own, but that didn't mean that she wasn't yearning for his company. The two of them had traveled together for so long now that being separated for even a small amount of time was proving to be more difficult than she had expected. Frequently, as Yoru was running through the fields and forests of Nippon, Kagome would glance around and almost thought that the inu-hanyou had been running beside her, silver mane streaming in the wind as the sleeves of his great red haori spread out behind him like a pair of wings. Even though she didn't want to see him until she had completed her mission, it had still come as a big disappointment when Kagome realized the 'hanyou' was a figment of her imagination.

_'Who am I kidding?' _She shook her head slightly as she buried her face in her poofy bag, as if she were hiding from some unseen enemy. _'Why would he want to search for me? He's always complaining about how I'm more trouble than I'm worth and how I should do this and do that and oh don't do that it's not helpful at all you're so damn useless why don't you go die in a ditch so I don't have to worry about you?' _By the end of her 'impression' of InuYasha, Kagome was starting to feel riled up again. _'Well, I'll show him, won't I? I'll return his mother's ashes to their rightful place; that'll show him!'_

_'How will he know?' _a contrary voice in the back of her head whispered. _'He was banished from the castle when he was a toddler, and he'll think you're either crazy or intrusive if you bring up his mother's ashes. How will you convince him that you've done all you're doing?'_

Kagome blinked. She hadn't thought of it quite like that before. Of course InuYasha wouldn't know that his mother's ashes had been stolen; heck, he wouldn't even know they _existed. _If he didn't know about their existence, then how would Kagome not only convince him that they were real, but that she had somehow rescued them from wherever they had been stolen from? Kagome's confidence started deflating like a balloon with a puncture as she considered this new fact. Her task, which had seemed so easy when she left the castle, was starting to look rather daunting again. She wasn't any less determined, but it suddenly seemed that she had bitten off more than she could chew again.

'_Kami, what am I going to do?' _she wondered, one hand covering her pounding heart while the other pinched the bridge of her nose. _'Even if I do find the ashes, how will I prove that I did it? Unless InuYasha comes with me or somehow finds out what's going on, he's not going be any the wiser.' _Tears beaded in Kagome's eyes as this thought whirled around in her head, taunting her with what was glaringly obvious now. What she was doing for InuYasha would very likely go unnoticed by the hanyou in question…and he would be just as put out with her as ever he had been.

"InuYasha…" she whispered, right before falling into a very worried and fitful sleep. If she hadn't been weary from the day's traveling, it probably would have been quite impossible for her to nod off like she did. As it was, the poor exhausted miko had barely managed to stay awake.

A few seconds after Kagome had dropped off to sleep, Yoru returned to the camp, a dead deer clamped tightly in her mouth. She saw that the miko was asleep, and so made her return as quiet as she could manage. Settling down next to a tree some distance away from Kagome's, the hungry hyō-youkai made quick (but quiet) work of the deer, reducing it to bones in mere minutes. When she was done, Yoru turned her muzzle towards the sky, the starlight dancing on her midnight fur.

Like many of her kind, Yoru was not able to speak the human tongue. In spite of this, she could still think and feel like a human, though there were many who would deny this. So, when the great cat had heard Kagome murmur the name "InuYasha," Yoru found herself awash with nostalgia. The bittersweet memory of her lady Izayoi presenting her tiny pup to her bubbled to the top of her mind, swiftly followed by a flurry of other memories, all centered around that same pup and his mama. Could the girl really mean _that _InuYasha? Her lady's tiny son, killed in the catastrophe that had also taken Izayoi's life? It was impossible, yet Yoru knew she wanted it to be true. She wanted to know that there was a small kernel of light in the midst of the darkness surrounding Izayoi's mysterious demise and her son's disappearance.

Yoru rested her head upon her paws, her gaze still fixated upon the stars. A soft keening noise started up in her throat; an eerie and lilting lament to that which had been lost two hundred years ago. Maybe Kagome knew InuYasha, and maybe she didn't. All the hyō-youkai knew was that she wanted InuYasha to have survived, and wanted it more than she had wanted anything for a very long time. With that thought ringing resolutely in her head, Yoru dropped off to sleep, her heart filled with a cautious sense of hope.

* * *

><p><em>Fire.<em>

_That was the first thing Kagome noticed when she opened her eyes; pillars of flame leaping into the darkened sky, dancing crazily as the wind wrapped them in a fierce embrace. The miko drew back, blinking as her eyes began to water. Kami, the heat coming from the inferno was unbearable, and she wasn't even that close to it!_

_A high-pitched scream sounded for a split second, mournful and keening. Kagome barely had time to register what had happened before it suddenly stopped, cut off like somebody had pulled its plug. She shuddered; what was going on here? _

_Suddenly, she could see a dark figure silhouetted against the flames, its details obscured by the roaring fire behind it. It held a katana in one hand, the silver blade stained bright red with blood. The person turned, his unseen face moving until he was looking straight at her. Fear gripped Kagome's body, froze her muscles and filled her lungs with ice, a vicious contrast to the heat radiating out from the burning building. _

_The man with the bloody katana regarded Kagome with what might have been a curious stare. "What are you doing there, little girl?"_

"_I'm not a child!" Kagome shouted back, trying to hide all traces of her fear and doing a piss-poor job of it. "I __**can **__do this! I'll get the ashes back, and I'll prove to InuYasha just how useful I really am!"_

_The outline of the person's tilted like a puppy's as he continued to stare at her. "Useful?" he chuckled. "Useful? The whelp who falls into danger whenever her babysitter is absent? The woman who couldn't hit a youkai if her life depended on it? The miserable little leech who has to latch onto another person in order to preserve her life? And you think you can prove yourself useful?" The person let out a harsh bark of laughter, brandishing his bloody weapon like a flag of war. "You're about as far from useful as you can manage to be, Higurashi Kagome, and that hanyou __**knows**__ it."_

_Kagome recoiled as if the man in the flames had reached out and slapped her across the face. All the doubts, all the worry, all the little nagging fears that had plagued her for so long now were swimming in her head, fresh and terrible after being thrown in her face by the flame-ringed man. She saw the exasperated glances, heard the frustrated sighs and the reluctant 'Fehs,' and felt each and every hand that had pulled her from danger. _

_What was she doing?_

"_You're being a damn fool, that's what you're doing," the man informed her, almost cheerfully. "Back out now, if you know what's good for you."_

"_I can't," she whispered miserably. "I've already come this far."_

"_What have you done, Higurashi Kagome?" The stranger sounded genuinely curious. _

"_I found out that the urn was stolen by a kitsune!"_

"_A kitsune you don't know who could be anywhere in Nippon and look like anybody. Excellent lead."_

"_What about Yoru? I freed her from that awful cell in the Western castle!"_

"_Oh, goody. You got yourself another guardian to latch onto. So much for doing it 'alone.'"_

_Tears were starting to trail their way down her face, though not all of them were caused by the fire. "I…I learned about InuYasha's past! That's good, isn't it?"_

"_So you went nosing around in the hanyou's private business…without his knowledge. What a gracious friend you are, to be sure. I don't think that information will even help you. What was the point?"_

"_Stop it stop it STOP IT!" Kagome screamed, her hands smashing over her ears in a futile attempt to drown out the man's voice. He just smirked at her, the growling flames growing impossibly louder as she pressed her hands more firmly against her head. "Please, just stop it!"_

"_If you are going to travel this road, Higurashi Kagome, you have to take all the good and bad that comes with it." The man shrugged and started walking forward, his katana glinting evilly as it reflected the light from the fire. "Otherwise, you might find yourself breaking beneath the strain of all the terrible things you'll find along the way. This path you walk is stained in blood and shrouded in lies, child. If you aren't careful, you'll wake up one day with your throat slit."_

_Kagome was frozen, her eyes fixed upon the gleaming point of the katana as it steadily rose, the man holding it lifting the scarlet weapon over his head. There was a small flash as he grinned at her, teeth gleaming gold and red in the brilliant flames. "What…what…" Her voice seemed to have deserted her._

"_I just thought I would put you out of your misery, dear child. After all, you did witness me, and we can't have you running off to blab about that, can we?" The katana stilled for a split second, hanging as if suspended in midair. Then, almost in slow motion, it started to fall, the slice angling to hit the soft part of Kagome's jugular. A scream rose in her throat and died, silenced by the terrible fear lurking within her soul. _

_Just as the cold metal bit her throat, another scream rose out from the snarling flames, shriller and more plaintive than the last. _

"_MAMA!"_

With a gasp of fear, Kagome jerked awake. Her sweat-stained shirt was sticking to her back, and long strands of her hair had pasted themselves to her cheeks. Panting and gasping, it took Kagome a few minutes to realize that it had just been a dream. There was no inferno, no screaming people, no man with a bloody katana. All was as it should have been.

A soft growl intruded upon Kagome's relief. Her brow furrowed; she'd thought that the growling was just part of her dream, but apparently not. The miko looked over at Yoru to see what was going on. The hyō-youkai was growling, the hair lining the nape of her neck standing on end as she slowly rose into a crouch, her deadly claws unsheathed and ready for combat. Kagome, shuddering now, reached out with her miko senses. A fresh jolt of fear struck her when something brushed against her questing reiki. There was a youkai out in the forest.

Frantically, Kagome scrambled out of her sleeping bag, her trembling hands grasping for her yellow pack. _'Weapons, weapons, where are my weapons?' _The frightened miko struggled with the clasp on the bag, her heart pounding in her throat. Finally, after what seemed like ages, it came undone, revealing the mess within. Wasting no time, Kagome started digging around inside of it, searching for the bow and arrows she _knew _she had packed inside of it before heading out that first night. Her heartbeat became increasingly unsteady as she pawed through layers of clothing and parcels. Kami dammit, they _had _to be here! If they weren't, she was as good as dead, even if it turned out to be some two-bit youkai wandering around. A horrible choking mass rose up in her throat as her search continued to turn up nothing.

Meanwhile, Yoru had roared challengingly at the youkai in the woods, the eerie shriek echoing for miles in the silent forest. Kagome had crossed her fingers at this, hoping that the youkai would be timid enough to fear Yoru. A few seconds passed, during which Kagome felt the first dregs of relief start to trickle through her system. Then the thing in the woods roared back, its bellowing voice a trumpet of war proceeding the pounding of heavy feet as whatever lurked in the forest charged forth.

Kagome let out a hoarse scream and plunged her hand into the bag. Luck was finally on her side; her hand closed around the haft of her trusty red bow. Quickly pulling the bow and quiver out of the restraining mass of laundry, Kagome rose from where she was sitting, ignoring the trembling in her knees as she drew an arrow from the quiver and started to nock it. Unfortunately, her fumbling hands couldn't quite manage the delicate task-the arrow tumbled from her hands and clattered to the ground. Kagome let out a string of swear words that would have made InuYasha proud as she dropped down, her fingers scrabbling around in the dirt as she searched for the arrow.

At that precise moment, the bushes to the right of her exploded as something huge barreled through them. Kagome shrieked again and pushed herself back, clutching her bow to her chest like it would ward the thing off. A gigantic bear reared up onto its hind legs, roaring wildly as it brought its wide paws up to its chest. He had to be at least ten or twelve feet tall, and his broad paws bore claws that could probably tear through a car door like wet paper. The eyes that blazed down at her were a bloody red, set over a muzzle dripping with strands of silvery saliva. The kuma-youkai bellowed again, exposing its yellow teeth as it roared.

Kagome pushed back against the ground, pushing herself away from the powerful jaws. Something pricked the palm of her hand as she retreated-the arrow! Before she could act and save herself, the kuma-youkai let out another bellow, its roar deafening the miko and shocking her into stupefied submission. Its gaping jaws seemed to stretch into a grin as he raised one massive paw, tipped with six-inch long instruments of death. All she could do was blink dumbly up at it, her bow and arrow clutched uselessly in her hands.

The bear was about to strike when Yoru sailed over Kagome's head, her own claws outstretched, her jaw gaping in a fierce howl. Her paws struck the kuma-youkai's white-patched chest and knocked him over, sending the pair of them tumbling off into the bushes. Kagome finally snapped out of whatever funk she had been in. Leaping up from the ground, she nocked the arrow and drew her bow back against her cheek, aiming for the kuma-youkai. However, she couldn't see where he was; she could only hear the sounds of his and Yoru's fight. She couldn't risk shooting blindly, or she could end up hitting Yoru by mistake. _'Kami damn it all, what can I do?'_

Seconds later, there was a scream of pain from Yoru, and Kagome could see the bear rearing, one paw rising to strike a blow. Instantly, almost reflexively, Kagome fired. Blue light burst from the arrow as it sailed through the air, searing the miko's eyes and making them water. There was a wet _thunk _and a crunch of bone as the arrow found its mark in the back of the kuma-youkai's head. He stood there for a few seconds, swaying on his paws as the smoking arrow sizzled and spat. Then he toppled to the ground with a colossal thud, blood seeping out from around the purifying arrow.

Yoru came out from the bushes and shook herself, then set about licking a shallow cut on her right foreleg. Kagome went over to her, shaking like a leaf in a storm. "Are you all right, Yoru?" she asked. The hyō-youkai nodded, proffering the hurt leg in a nonchalant fashion. Carefully, Kagome took her paw and looked at the cut. Nothing to worry about; since Yoru was a youkai, the small cut would probably be healed by morning. "Good. I'm glad you weren't hurt." She gave the hyō-youkai a smile that felt more like a grimace before walking over to her sleeping bag and flopping down upon it, the last vestiges of her strength leaving her.

If anything could have cemented how useless she really was, the kuma-youkai had just done it. Kagome knew for a fact that Miroku, Sango or InuYasha could have taken out the bear with one hand tied behind their backs, while she had struggled so much it was a wonder that she'd come out unharmed. If it hadn't been for Yoru, her head would probably be somewhere in China by now, and the kuma-youkai would have gotten to snack on a nice young miko.

All too clearly the cruel truths and doubts that the dream had whispered swam to the forefront of her thoughts, jeering and taunting as they whirled and danced in front of her eyes.

_The whelp who falls into danger whenever her babysitter is absent? _

_The woman who couldn't hit a youkai if her life depended on it?_

_The miserable little leech who has to latch onto another person in order to preserve her life?_

_You're about as far from useful as you can manage to be, Higurashi Kagome, and that hanyou __**knows**__ it._

Kagome sniffled and reached into her bag again, this time rummaging around for her hanky. When she had found the soft scrap of lacy cloth, she held it against her face for a few seconds. It wasn't as nice when her face was all sweaty, but the familiar hanky still managed to bring her some comfort. She dabbed at her eyes and set about trying to clear her face of moisture. She had just about done it when a sudden gust of wind snatched the handkerchief away. Before she could realize what was happening and perhaps make a grab for the cloth, it was gone, dancing over the tree tops as the wind carried it toward the distant south.

Feeling completely defeated now, she sagged back against the bag, tears smarting in her eyes. Murphy's law was king in this place; it felt like, in the space of a few short minutes, everything had gone completely and totally wrong.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night in the badlands, not that you could tell whether it was day or night in that dreadful place. An eerie wind drifted through the desolate field, carrying nothing with it but the rancid stench of death. Nothing moved in the grim wasteland, not even the gray ashes lying in thick piles on the ground.<p>

Up in the black sky, nearly invisible amidst the dark clouds, a solitary raven flew through the air. Her wings made little noise as she glided toward the mountain stronghold sitting in the midst of the devastation. There was an open platform on the uppermost level of the mountain castle, and it was here that the raven was now soaring, angling down through the clouds as she neared her destination.

Waiting for her at the edge of the platform, standing tall amidst the flat wooden circle, was none other than Eien Rengoku himself. His yellow eye gleamed through the one slit in his otherwise faceless white mask as he lifted one taloned hand to receive the great black bird. "Naminé, my love," he purred, lifting one finger to stroke her glossy head, "Tell me about your endeavors in the world, my dearest. What have the eyes of Eien Rengoku glimpsed today?"

Naminé started muttering quietly (most civilized ravens prefer muttering over cawing). The youkai lord listened intently as he walked back into his castle, his great black cape swirling behind him as he strode through the dark hallways. Sometimes he nodded at something the bird had 'said,' other times he stayed in brooding silence. He made it back to his throne room by the time Naminé finished her report and sat down without a word.

"Good work, my Naminé." Reaching out to his left, the youkai made a grab for a small bowl placed on the throne's side table. It contained several pieces of bloody red meat; perfect for a raven. "Freshly caught this morning, my dear," he claimed as he proffered the bowl. "Poor man didn't even see his end coming." Rengoku chuckled as if at a private joke. Naminé ignored him in favor of tearing at the meat with her beak.

_'The news she brings of Nigeta Kare is good,' _he thought. _'The pup is on my trail. Everything will work out as Eien Rengoku ordained.' _A slight frown turned the corners of his mouth down, though it could not be glimpsed because of his mask. Naminé had stated that before Nigeta Kare had started on his trail, she'd both seen and heard a human woman asking questions about Izayoi's urn. A _human _woman. What would a human, who obviously hadn't been around at the time of Izayoi's death, want with her ashes? Was she a pawn of one of the lords, sent to see why the West was being so secretive? Was she just a seeker of stories trying to learn about an ancestor?

A shiver ran down his spine as Rengoku considered the least likely, yet most appealing situation. This human woman trying to seek out Izayoi's urn might be Nigeta Kare's woman. His heart leaped into his throat, pounding hard and fast. _'How __**perfect **__that would be!' _he though wildly. _'Even more perfect than my wildest dreams! Yes, Eien Rengoku's revenge would become sweeter if that were the case.'_

"Naminé, love," he started, his voice just barely quivering with excitement, "I want you to keep an eye on this human woman. See what happens if or when Nigeta Kare catches up to her. If they are connected-if she is special to him-then find a way to lead her to me. If not, report back to me, and I will see if our little thief can find it in his heart to slit her throat while she sleeps." The raven, who had placed the bowl back on the stand when she was done eating and was now waiting for orders, gave a small nod before stretching her wings and taking off. Eien Rengoku waved his hand, and a previously sealed window flew open, allowing Naminé to fly out into the badlands.

The youkai smirked as he leaned back in his throne. Reaching out for the table again, he seized a jar and poured himself a drink, using the same bowl Naminé had eaten from as a cup. The reddish-pink liquid gurgled as it trailed sluggishly from the lip of the jar. Rengoku lifted one hand and removed the mask from his face, letting the wooden artifact fall with a clatter onto the side table. Lifting the bowl up to his nose, he took a deep sniff. Mmm. A fine batch of chimizu; a drink that he himself had created, which combined a jar of saké with at least a pint of human blood. In his refined opinion, it was absolutely exquisite. The lip of the bowl barely touched his lips as Rengoku took a deep swig of the drink. It was just as delicious as it smelled.

A smirk curled his lips as Rengoku slouched in his chair, absentmindedly swirling the chimizu around the bowl as he thought. Foolish little Zoku had fled from Nara soon after returning, thinking that he could escape from the talons of Eien Rengoku. The youkai gave a laugh, his eye sparkling with merciless humor. _'Stupid hanyou! Eien Rengoku does not use youkai to watch Nippon and beyond! I have Naminé, whose eyes scour the lands for information that her master can use. Even if she herself can't find anything, other birds can, and she gets this information for me. You are cautious, Zoku...but caution isn't always enough.'_

Eien Rengoku directed his gaze to the window, where the black sky outside roiled and spun, the clouds heavy with rain and thunder. He would have to make sure none of it reached his badlands. The barren wastes suited him, not to mention it let his soldiers see for miles around the castle. Nobody could enter without passing through the badlands, and if they did, they sealed their own fate.

A smirk passed over the youkai lord's face. Slowly, he lifted his cup and toasted the dark window. _"vobis, pater. in nomine vestrum omnes inimices interficiō."_

* * *

><p>kuma: bear<p>

nigeta kare: "one who got away"

chi mizu: blood water

What Eien Rengoku said: "For you, Father. I kill all enemies in your name."

_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I love you all._


	10. Complications

Something was wrong.

Miroku, Sango and Shippou had arrived at Kaede's village the day before, only to find that neither Kirara nor InuYasha were there. This was tremendously worrisome, as both the nekomata and the inu-hanyou were much faster than the two humans, so they should have gotten to the village long before the humans. The only two explanations they could see was that one, something had held them up on the journey, or two, they had gone somewhere else. If the latter was true, that meant that not one but _three _friends were unaccounted for. Greatly concerned, the houshi, taijiya and kitsune went to Kaede to ask if she had seen their friends.

"I have not seen Kirara or Kagome in a long time," she informed them. "InuYasha was here for a while, but when I told him that Kagome was not here, he went to the Bone-Eater's Well to see if she had passed through without my seeing her. I haven't seen him since." She frowned, the expression pulling down on her wrinkles and making her look even older. "I do not know where he could have gone. I can only hope that both he and Kagome are all right."

This news did nothing to reassure the remaining group members. It was obvious that if InuYasha had left the village without seeing Kaede, something was horribly wrong. InuYasha usually moped around Kaede's hut when Kagome went back to her homeland; the fact that he wasn't now meant that either Kikyou had summoned him (unlikely, but it had happened before) or he was chasing after something.

That brought them to the other members of their missing group: Kirara and Kagome. Neither of them had been spotted in the village, and most of the villagers claimed that they hadn't seen them in weeks. Kagome would never go home without stopping in the village first; it was her habit to drop by Kaede's to tell her what was going on before leaving for the Heisei jidai. Never before had she gone home without telling Kaede what had happened, or even just dropping by to say hello. Sure Kagome could have been upset enough to forget, but then why would InuYasha have gone to the well and not come back?

"It doesn't make any sense, houshi-sama," Sango complained dully. "Why would Kagome-chan not go home?"

"I don't know," he confessed. "This is definitely very unusual. Kagome-sama isn't one to lie about her intentions. Not only that, but when she does lie, it's not hard to see right through it."

"What does that mean?" Shippou asked, his morose green eyes briefly sparking with confused curiosity.

"It means that I don't think Kagome-sama was lying to us…at least, not initially." Miroku looked thoughtfully up at the sky, the beads covering his cursed hand rattling somewhat as he brought it up to rub his chin. "I'm not sure, but I think she was telling the truth when she said she was going home."

"Then…could she have changed her mind?" Sango suggested. "Maybe something happened to make her go somewhere other than her home."

"Perhaps."

The group was silent for a while after that, lost in their individual thoughts. They were sitting by the river that flowed through the center of the village, watching the waters as they flowed beneath the old bridge and out of sight. Miroku was wondering where Kagome, InuYasha and Kirara were. Sango wanted to know where they had gone. Shippou just wanted to figure out why they hadn't come back. Each of them came at the problem from several different directions, but they all led to the same dead end.

Later on, when night had fallen and most of the villagers were in their beds, the group was ensconced in Kaede's hut, though sleep could not claim them. Worry was still running rampant inside them, eating away their hearts and tearing at their minds. They couldn't talk, for Kaede had managed to fall asleep and they didn't want to disturb her. Instead they sat in silence, thinking about their friends and wondering what could be happening.

Suddenly, there came the sound of rustling grass. Something outside was moving, and it wasn't the wind. Sango's eyes flicked over to Miroku. The houshi's eyes were closed, but his cursed hand was white-knuckling his Shakujou. Sitting up, Sango started inching her hand toward her Hiraikotsu.

"What is it?" she whispered. "A youkai?"

"I think so," he replied, careful to keep his voice low. He concentrated for a few minutes, brow furrowed and body tensed. Then he relaxed, eyes opening to reveal brilliant violet irises. "Hold on...I think it's Kirara."

"Kirara?" Losing all sense of time and place, Sango rocketed to her feet, startling both Kaede and Shippou into wakefulness as she darted outside. Sure enough, there was the fire-neko, sailing down from the sky to land directly in front of Sango. "Kirara!" she yelled, launching herself at the giant cat. "I was so worried!"

Kirara growled and pulled away, shaking her head and waving her tails agitatedly. Sango frowned. "What's wrong?" Her eyes moved to Kirara's back, which was devoid of passengers of any sort. "Where's Kagome-chan?" The nekomata let out a sound like a low groan, her head lowering as if in shame.

"What's going on?" Miroku had stepped out of the hut, Shakujou at the ready even though he didn't sense any enemies. Shippou was balanced on his shoulder, yawning widely as he studied Kirara with sleep-blurred eyes. The houshi's purple irises were flat and dull as he studied the nekomata intently. "Why isn't Kagome-sama with you, Kirara?"

Kirara's ears drooped as another lilting whine rose in her throat. Sango walked forward and started rubbing the diamond on her head, trying to soothe her companion. "Can you take us to her, Kirara?" she asked. The giant cat shook her head, then sat on her haunches and started to scratch madly at an itch beneath her right ear. A small brown dot was dislodged from her fur and sent flying over to Miroku. It landed on his cheek, and shortly thereafter, the houshi felt a small prick. Without even thinking, he lifted his hand and squished the offending nomi-youkai.

"Myouga-sama, what are you doing here?" he asked, regarding the squished flea with a surprised stare. In Miroku's head, however, the pieces were starting to come together. He remembered that Myouga had shown up the night Kagome left for the Heisei jidai. According to Sango, InuYasha had yelled at him for a long time, though she had been too far away to hear exactly what he was saying. Shortly thereafter, not only had InuYasha vanished, but Kirara and Kagome had, too. Miroku wasn't sure, but he would be willing to bet that all these events were tied together somehow.

There was a small _pop, _then Myouga was sitting upright in Miroku's palm, looking none the worse for wear. He glared ruefully up at Miroku, his beady eyes narrowing. "Why is everybody squishing me?" he grumbled. "Can't a poor old flea get a decent meal for once?"

"Sorry about that." If Myouga noticed the insincerity in Miroku's apology, he didn't comment on it. "Now, I'll ask you again…what are you doing here?"

Myouga blinked up at him, confused. "What am I doing here?" He looked around, as if he had just realized where he was. "What _am _I doing here? I remember falling asleep back in the castle…" The old youkai trailed off, lost in thought as he tried to remember what had happened.

"Castle? What castle?" It was Sango who spoke now, moving forward to squint down at the flea. "When was this?"

"Uh…just this morning, I think," Myouga guessed. "Or maybe it was earlier. I don't know…" He shrugged with one set of arms while the other two remained crossed over his chest.

"Was Kagome at this castle?" Shippou surprised everyone by piping up. His eyes were bright and alert now as he also studied the flea.

"Why yes, she was." Myouga's fuzzy eyebrows shot up at this. "How did you know?"

"Well, if you got here on Kirara, and you were at the castle, then Kirara must have been at the castle, too. So, if Kirara was at the castle with you, then Kagome had to be there with her!" Shippou looked mighty proud of himself as he explained his reasoning, his orange tail wagging behind him as he spoke.

"Impressive, Shippou," Miroku praised. "I would never have guessed that myself." Truthfully, the houshi had figured it out as soon as Myouga said he remembered falling asleep at the castle, but he didn't want to make Shippou feel put out. It had the effect Miroku wanted, as Shippou's small chest puffed out with pride.

"So Kagome-chan was at this castle?" Sango asked.

Myouga nodded, one hand rubbing his proboscis thoughtfully. "She was. She might still be there, for all I know."

"What is she doing at this castle?" Miroku inquired.

Myouga's face fell. "That I can't tell you. I didn't realize it at the time, but I took a great risk in telling Kagome about the…situation. If I tell more people, I'll surely get punished for it." The flea shuddered, his tiny arms wrapping around his body. "No, I cannot take that risk again."

"You mean you didn't tell InuYasha about this situation?" The houshi sounded puzzled. "Surely _that _would be less risky."

"Wrong! My punishment would be even greater if I _had_ managed to tell InuYasha-sama about it! I'm almost grateful for the fact that he wasn't willing to listen. It makes my sentence a little lighter, I think. All the same, I shan't go back until Sesshou-whoops!" The nomi-youkai's minute hands flew up to his straw-like mouth, but it was too late.

"Were you about to say _Sesshoumaru?_" Sango gasped. "What does _he _have to do with this?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Beads of sweat were popping up on Myouga's forehead as he spoke. He mopped his face with a miniscule kerchief, fixing the two humans and Shippou with what he fervently hoped was an innocent expression.

The flea's demeanor wasn't fooling them one bit. "Myouga-ji-chan, I think you need to show us the way to this castle," Sango stated. "If Kagome-chan is involved in this thing that you can't talk about, she'll need help, _especially _if she's alone." She paused for a moment as a new thought came to her mind. "…Is she alone?"

"Yes." Myouga seemed glad to have left the dangerous topic of taking the others to the castle. "When I told her about the…incident, she insisted on traveling alone. She didn't give her reasons, but I'm sure they're reasonable."

"Reasonable?" the taijiya choked. "_Reasonable? _Myouga-ji-chan, Kagome-chan isn't a warrior like the rest of us! An untrained miko who insists on traveling by herself is begging for disaster to strike!" Sango turned on her heel and ran into the hut, gathering her things and rushing back out again, her cheeks glowing pink with fury. "Baka! Why did you let her go off by herself?"

The reed mat covering the hut's entrance rustled as Kaede pushed her way past it, intent on seeing what all the commotion was about. "What's going on?"

"Kagome-chan is wandering around Nippon _by herself!_" Sango bellowed back. "I'm going to find her!"

"Sango, be reasonable," Miroku tried to soothe. "It's the middle of the night. You can't go out now."

"To _hell _with that! We've already gone too long without acting!" Sango snapped. "If you don't want to come, houshi-sama, then stay here!"

"Wait one minute!" Kaede held up her gnarled hands, silencing the houshi as he was about to fire off an indignant retort. "Both of you calm down and tell me what's going on."

Shippou decided he should probably be spokesperson, seeing as Miroku and Sango were liable to start fighting again if either of them started speaking. "Kirara showed up a few minutes ago, and Myouga was with her. He told us that he had fallen asleep at some castle, and that Kagome was there too. We asked him what they were doing at this castle, but he said he couldn't tell us. Then we asked him to show us there, and he started freaking out and saying that he would get in trouble if he did it cuz he wasn't supposed to tell Kagome about this thing he's not supposed to talk about." Shippou looked to see if the taijiya or houshi would interrupt to add something. When they didn't move to speak, he wrapped it up with, "Oh, and Sango's mad because Kagome went off by herself to do this thing we're not supposed to know about."

Alarm flashed in Kaede's good eye. "Kagome is by herself? How long has this been going on?"

Miroku spoke up now, flashing a cautious glance in Sango's direction as he did so. "If I were to guess, I would say ever since the day InuYasha and Kagome-sama had that argument. That was the day she left, and the day Myouga-sama showed up." He looked down at the flea still sitting in his palm. "Is that correct, Myouga-sama?"

The nomi-youkai nodded. "Indeed. After InuYasha-sama yelled at me, I started back toward the castle. A gust of wind caught me in mid-jump and blew me up to Kirara, who was flying in the opposite direction. I hadn't eaten all day, and the smell of Kagome's blood was just so tempting…" Myouga sighed softly, his eyes growing moist as he thought about the miko's blood. "I can see why InuYasha-sama is so enraptured by her scent," he commented off-handedly. "She smells lovely and tastes even better."

Miroku's eyes got that familiar perverted glint in them at Myouga's observation. "I wonder if InuYasha knows how Kagome-sama tastes," he chuckled.

"HENTAI!" Sango's hand flew out in a slap that caught the houshi's cheek and sent him flying. Myouga leaped clear of the houshi, soaring through the air and landing on the bridge of Kirara's nose. "Stop all your perverted prattle, you depraved holy man! We _have _to find Kagome-chan!"

Kaede strode forward, concern flashing in her eye. "I know you're worried about Kagome, but it _is _the middle of the night. There are bound to be youkai roaming around, plus you are still worn out from traveling all the way here on foot. Also, Kagome is not as weak as you think she is. Even if she is alone, she will be able to take care of herself."

Sango shook her head. "You don't get it," she whispered. "Kagome-chan is from a world where you don't _have _to fight to survive. She's used to being able to go anywhere she pleases without fearing attack. I know she's spent a lot of time here, but she's still not as hardened a warrior as myself, InuYasha or houshi-sama. I can't even _imagine _what will happen to her if she gets swarmed by youkai, or worse…" Sango trailed off, horror flashing in the depths of her pupils. The image of her father and brother danced before her eyes, and she shuddered to think of the same tragic 'accident' that had taken their lives befalling Kagome.

"I don't think she'll be alone for long." Miroku slowly rose from where he had fallen, gently prodding the large red welt on his cheek with one hand while pushing himself up with the other.

"What makes you say that?"

"InuYasha," Kaede interjected. "Since Kagome didn't go home, he would have found out that she was gone as soon as he went down the well. InuYasha may not be the brightest man who ever walked the Earth, but neither is he the stupidest. No doubt he knew to return to where he had last seen Kagome and track her from there." A small smile creased Kaede's face as she added, "If there's one thing InuYasha truly cares about in this world, it is Kagome."

A marginal amount of relief trickled into Sango's heart, but she quickly stifled it. "But InuYasha hasn't found Kagome-chan yet," she stated. "Even if he moved as fast as he could, Kagome-chan still had at least a day's lead on him, _and _she had Kirara at the time!" With that, Sango whipped about and started loading her things onto Kirara's back.

The nekomata stood motionless, allowing her mistress to place the packs upon her. If she could talk, Kirara would have emphatically agreed with Sango's decision to move out immediately. It had been bad enough that Kagome was looking for Izayoi's urn by herself, but to have InuYasha in such a blind rage that he was a danger to himself and anyone unfortunate enough to fall in his path made the fire-cat very worried indeed. Maybe she wouldn't be able to catch up to the pair of them, but she could at least try to lead the others to them. Together, the group would be able to do that which Kagome couldn't possibly accomplish alone, and they could help keep InuYasha in line.

Miroku rose to his feet, using Shakujou to help push himself off the ground. He studied Sango's face for a moment, taking in the determined seriousness set in her jaw and the fierce protectiveness blazing in her brown eyes. Clearly she was intending to head out tonight, despite what both he and Kaede had to say on the matter. Well, there was no use fighting her, so as the old phrase went, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. "All right, Sango," he conceded. "We'll leave tonight."

"Are you sure?" Kaede asked, regarding them solemnly. "This time of night is very dangerous for travelers."

"Every time you say that just reminds me that Kagome-chan is out there somewhere, all alone with no-one to help her if she gets hurt!" The taijiya glared at the old miko, her eyes fiery and dangerous.

"All right, all right, if you want to go, I won't stop you." Kaede took a step back toward her hut, her gaze veiled. "Just be careful, all of you. I like not this 'situation' you speak of."

"We will, Kaede-sama," Miroku replied. "We shall go find Kagome-sama and InuYasha, and bring them back here!"

With that, Sango leaped up onto Kirara's back, followed swiftly by Miroku and Shippou. When the fire-neko was sure that the two humans and the kitsune were secure, she leaped into the air, fire blazing around her body as she soared into the night-time sky. A few seconds later, she was just a tiny dot in the sky, burning much like a star as she headed northwest.

Kaede sighed deeply, feeling the trepidation settle all the way to her aged bones. Turning around, she headed back inside her hut, more exhausted than she had been in a long time. Something tickled her throat, making her shiver as it moved over her skin. She reached up to scratch the itch, and something jumped up on her hand. "Myouga?" Kaede's brow furrowed as she did her best to focus on the tiny speck of the flea in the dark. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't go back to the castle," he moaned, rubbing his face with all four hands as he shivered violently. "Sesshoumaru-sama would skin me alive if he found out that I told Kagome about the…the situation!"

"That is no reason to send other people in your place! Cowardly flea, do you not realize what could happen if those four go to this castle you speak of and meet Sesshoumaru? If he is capable of feeling the anger you speak of, what's to stop him from taking it out on them?"

Myouga looked horrified at the very thought. "I hadn't thought of it like that. I certainly hope that's not the case…especially considering how angry Sesshoumaru-sama will be…"

Kaede sat down with a small groan, a thousand little pops marking the protest of her old bones. It was starting to look like she wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight, so she struck some flint and got the fire started back up, the flames licking eagerly at the halfway devoured logs. "What is this thing that has got Sesshoumaru so mad?" she asked.

"I cannot tell you!" he wailed, waving his hands about and stomping his feet. "He would skin me alive!"

"Stay with me and I'm sure Sesshoumaru won't be any the wiser," Kaede suggested. "Why would a dai-youkai like him have any interest in an old human woman like me?"

Myouga was instantly pacified, sitting back down in the palm of Kaede's hand and sighing deeply. "True, true. The last thing Sesshoumaru-sama will want to deal with are strange humans. I hadn't thought of that either." He was silent for a few minutes, during which Kaede wondered what this terrible 'situation' could be.

Finally, after what seemed like ages and ages, the flea spoke. "Well, it all started on a night remarkably like this one…"

* * *

><p>Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.<p>

That was all he thought about as he pushed himself further and faster. His lungs ached, his legs burned, his stomach growled and his hands smarted, but all that was irrelevant. All that mattered was that he keep running, keep moving until the prey had been caught and the chase ended. Ignoring the protests of his body, he continued to do just that.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

Anger had long since eclipsed his rational thoughts and emotions, reducing him to a machine whose only purpose was to run. Nothing else mattered except running, and nothing else would matter. Fueled by anger and driven by frustration, the machine continued on, pushing all emotions into the corner they always inhabited.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right…Kagome.

Her name bubbled up through the monotony of running, a tiny speck of light in the midst of his personal darkness. He shook it off and kept running, trying to concentrate on the grassy ground directly beneath him. Only the hunt mattered. What happened at the end of the hunt would come later. For now, he had to keep running.

Left. Right. Kagome. Left. Right. Kagome. Left. Right. Kagome.

It wasn't working. With each step that took, her name pounded in his head, growing stronger the longer he ignored it. He still tried to push it away, gritting his teeth as he started running faster. If he weakened now, if he allowed himself to feel, he would slow and the hunt would fail. He must not weaken, he must not weaken!

Left. Kagome. Right. Kagome. Left. Kagome. Right. Kagome. Left-

Suddenly, his foot caught on a root that had escaped his notice. He went down, howling more from annoyance than from pain. His face rammed against the earth in a way reminiscent of an 'osuwari,' hard enough to make his teeth rattle and his head spin.

'_Fucking hell,' _InuYasha thought, scowling as he lifted his head up off the ground. _'I've never tripped before in my damn life. Why the hell should I start now?' _Cursing everything from the Kami to Sesshoumaru, he slowly rose, shaking the dirt from his body as he did so. The fall had done what Kagome's name couldn't do by itself; it had driven the last of the mindless anger from InuYasha's heart, leaving him (mostly) rational once more. The hurt and worry he had been fighting ever since he had started searching for Kagome came back with a vengeance, stronger and more potent after his talk with Hattori. His insides felt like they were tying themselves in knots while his heart ached with every beat it took. If he didn't do something about this soon, he might do something crazy like eviscerate himself just to deal with the pain.

'_Stupid wench. Why the hell did you leave without telling me what was going on? Mother's ashes have nothing to do with __**you**_, _ya nosy bitch. Why did you go off on your own like that? Why…' _InuYasha let his head fall into his hands, fighting down a lilting whine. Truth be told, once he had thought about it, _really _thought about it, he didn't mind that Kagome was pursuing his mother's ashes. No, what bothered him was that she had known, but had decided not to tell _him _about it. Seeing as they were _his _mother's ashes and not _hers, _it made more sense for him to know than her. Knowing that she had willingly kept that from him hurt the hanyou in a place deep inside of him.

Then there was the fact that she had run off _by herself. _Sure, maybe there was a chance that the 'mount' Hattori had given her wasn't wimpy, but could InuYasha gamble on that and risk Kagome's life? Obviously not. She was still out there somewhere, practically defenseless and wandering deeper into youkai territory. _Anything _could attack her, hurt her, even _kill _her if she was foolish enough to fight instead of flee. Images of Kagome surrounded by youkai drifted through his mind, followed swiftly by Naraku's jeering face as he crushed the life out of the helpless miko. The hanyou shuddered, icy tendrils of horror encircling his gut and driving the breath from his body.

A loud growl jerked InuYasha out of his rumination. At first he thought it was an enemy, until he realized that the growl had come from his own midriff. On the heels of that realization came another one-he hadn't eaten since the day he had left to search for Kagome. _'Fucking hell, how could I have forgotten to eat? Damn, it's a good thing I'm hanyou, otherwise I might've passed out by now.' _He chuckled darkly at the thought of his status as hanyou being a good thing. _'Since when has me being hanyou been a good thing? Since fucking __**never**__, that's when.'_

A second growl reminded him that sitting there and feeling sorry for himself was not going to fill his belly. Without further ado, the hanyou got up and started searching for something to eat, careful to keep heading north instead of straying off and getting lost. If that happened, Kagome's fate would be sealed. InuYasha purposefully shunted those thoughts off into a corner and focused on finding food. It was dark, but there was enough moonlight shining down from the cloudy sky to provide illumination, and the hanyou possessed excellent night-vision besides. He scented the air, ears twitching as he waited for a sign, any sign that might signify prey.

Abruptly, there was a loud snapping noise. The hanyou tensed, his ears automatically swiveling in the direction the noise had come from. He crouched down, using the shadows cast by the moon to hide as he waited. His keen ears picked up the faint sound of rustling, slowly but surely heading his way. With the patience of one who had done this very task many times before, InuYasha waited, still as a statue and tense as a coiled spring.

A gigantic wild boar shuffled through the bushes to the right of where InuYasha was crouching. He snorted and snuffled, detecting the hanyou's scent but unable to see him. Moonlight gleamed dully in his brownish hair and illuminated the sharp tusks jutting out of his mouth. Apparently satisfied that there was no threat nearby, the boar began to forage in the nearby foliage, probably searching for roots or some other delicacy. It was his undoing; the minute the boar had turned his back on the shadows to his left, the hanyou struck. Swift as a thunderbolt and just as terrible, he hit the boar dead on, killing it instantly with one blow to the back of its neck.

Normally, when InuYasha was with his human companions, he would have been obliged to collect the boar, skin it, gut it and bring the meat back to the camp to be cooked. However, since he was alone, he didn't have to rely on such niceties, nor did he want to. Kami only knew what kind of attention he would draw upon himself if he made a fire and started cooking meat-not that he would mind another fight, but every minute he wasted was a minute in which Kagome got further away from him. Instead, he used his claws to slit open the boar's hairy skin, peeled it back to expose its bloody meat and hungrily tore at the raw flesh.

To InuYasha, this was nothing unusual. Several decades ago, before he met Kikyou and started getting connected with his human half, he had lived like a wild animal, catching whatever he could kill and eating it as quickly as he could possibly manage. Even so, he was grimly amused at the thought of what his human friends would say if they could see him now, fangs glistening with blood as he ripped strips of meat away from the boar's skeleton and swallowed them whole. They would most likely be repulsed by this display of savagery; he could just see the contorted expressions of disgust on their faces, hear them gagging and retching as he devoured his bloody dinner.

'_Whatever,' _he snorted. _'Not like I care what other people think.'_

He had just started gnawing at the boar's liver when something passed by the tree he was currently sitting next to. Growling, the hanyou gathered up his kill, ready to defend it from whatever scavenger might be lurking out there. But it was not a scavenger or a hungry animal or anything of that sort. InuYasha's heart did a somersault when he saw the tail end of a long white youkai disappearing into the trees opposite the place where he was sitting. A few seconds passed, then more of the delicate creatures sailed past him, souls clutched in their spidery legs and eyes intent on something he couldn't see, though he had a good idea as to what it was.

Those were Kikyou's shinidamachuu, meaning that Kikyou herself had to be somewhere nearby.

Kikyou was _here_.


	11. Sowing the Seeds

Kikyou was here.

Blood from his hastily devoured meal dribbled down InuYasha's cheeks and splashed onto his legs, but he barely noticed it. He was too busy dealing with the shock coursing through his system. _'…Kikyou? Why are you here?'_

Kami damn it all, why did she have to show up _now? _InuYasha was vividly aware that Kagome was still out there somewhere, lost and alone while he sat there like a stunned rabbit. But he couldn't just ignore Kikyou, who could possibly have some information for him regarding the situation with Naraku, plus she was his first love; it would be just plain rude of him to ignore her. The hanyou's shock was slowly morphing into irritation as he considered the problem, a slight scowl making itself known on his visage.

It all boiled down to this: which woman needed him more? Did Kagome really need his help? Did Kikyou really want to see him? Inversely, which woman did _he _need more? The fierce and temperamental Kagome, or the reserved and quiet Kikyou? InuYasha snorted without any real amusement. It always came down to that one question, didn't it? Kikyou or Kagome? Kikyou or Kagome?

In the end, the choice wasn't really his to make. InuYasha rose slowly, letting his half-eaten boar fall to the ground with a faint _thud. _Using the sleeve of his haori, he carefully scrubbed at his cheeks, removing all traces of the boar's blood from his face. When he thought he looked 'presentable,' the hanyou started following the ghostly tails of the shinidamachuu, his gut twisting a little more with each step he took. _'Forgive me, Kagome, but I have to go see her.' _

The ethereal youkai led InuYasha into a thick copse of trees, weaving in and out of the branches as they made their way through the woods. InuYasha lagged behind, trepidation drilling a hole in his stomach and forming anchors around his legs. Two parts of his heart were currently at war with each other, tearing each other to bits as they fought and tussled. One was the part that wanted to go find Kagome and berate her for leaving him, while the other was the old longing and loyalty to Kikyou that had been instilled in him the day she had been resurrected. Neither of them were winning outright, making the hanyou unsure of which path he ought to take. Yet, even as his heart debated and his mind puzzled, his body seemed set on ferrying him to the woman he had once loved, his instincts giving it enough presence of mind to avoid minor obstacles like tree trunks or logs.

All too soon the shinidamachuu had broken away from the trees and were cutting through an open meadow, heading steadily towards a bright glow located somewhere in its middle. InuYasha dithered in the shadows of the encircling trees, his uncertainty growing at the sight of the lights. Half of him screamed for him to turn around and get back on the track before Kagome got too far ahead, while the other half yearned to move forward, move toward the lights that marked where Kikyou stood. Inevitably, one of the warring halves emerged as the winner while the other slunk back into the corner where it always went to nurse its wounds. In other words, InuYasha moved forward, heading towards the place where the glowing lights shone from.

Sure enough, Kikyou was standing there in all her posthumous glory. Her shinidamachuu whirled and twisted around her body, some depositing the dead souls they carried into her chest while others just wove and twirled in an intricate dance of their making. The undead miko had her back to InuYasha, but he knew that she was aware of his presence; she had stiffened as he made his approach. When he was about five feet away from her he paused, waiting as if for further instructions.

"InuYasha." Her voice, always so quiet and reserved, drifted over to him on the soft breeze that gusted through the forest and over the field. The ancient yearning in her voice made the hanyou gasp slightly, her scent-death mixed with ashes and clay-burning his sensitive nose. "Why are you alone?" As she spoke, one of her shinidamachuu moved to face her, and she lifted one pale hand for it to land on.

"I'm always alone when I come to you," he replied. It was true, but he knew that it wasn't what Kikyou meant. She was perceptive enough to realize that there was no group nearby, nobody to return to when all was said and done.

She was silent again, her bow arm lax as she focused on the youkai sitting astride her hand. InuYasha waited for some sort of response from her, his heart thudding in his throat. Eventually Kikyou whispered, "That is enough," and the shinidamachuu disengaged itself from her wrist and flew off to join the others. Turning with a dancer's grace, she moved to face the hanyou, her pale visage mournfully blank. "You know what I mean, InuYasha. Why are you traveling alone?"

"I…" InuYasha stared at his feet, unable to meet Kikyou's eyes. How could he tell Kikyou that he was chasing after Kagome? It seemed almost…rude to mention her reincarnation's foolish adventure, and InuYasha always took extreme care not to be rude around Kikyou. "I'm doing something," he finished lamely.

"Oh?" A look of polite interest dawned on Kikyou's face, though her eyes were still masked.

"Yeah. It's kinda trivial and the others didn't wanna come, so I'm doing it by myself." At best, the excuse was lame; at worst, it was as flimsy as a paper boat and just as worthless. InuYasha shuffled his feet, ears twitching as he peeked up at Kikyou through his silver bangs.

One of Kikyou's eyebrows quirked, as if she had picked up on the incredible lameness of the previous statement, but surprisingly, she didn't call him out on it. Instead she asked, "How trivial is 'trivial?' The InuYasha I knew of old didn't care for trivial matters."

"I've changed," he stated curtly. It was true enough, even though InuYasha was still picky about 'trivial' matters. This was far from trivial, though.

Kikyou's face became sad as she regarded the hanyou with a wistful stare. "True," she agreed. "Very true." With a soft sigh, she turned away from him again, her shinidamachuu slowing their dance and moving away from her body.

Eager to change the subject from what he was doing, InuYasha blurted out the first question he could think of, which happened to be, "What were you talking to your shinidamachuu about?"

Kikyou glanced back at him, a flicker of surprise dancing in her stony brown irises. "Nothing that would interest you, InuYasha."

"Is it about Naraku?" he persisted, noting the touch of something that looked oddly like reluctance on the miko's countenance. "Or one of his incarnations? If it's important, Kikyou, please tell me."

She turned back to him, her entire body a study in tragedy. "Is that all I am to you now?" she whispered. "Am I nothing more than your messenger, sent out for information like a trained bird and retrieved when I have found something interesting? Is that what our relationship has deteriorated to?"

Shocked by the miko's string of pessimistic words, InuYasha moved forward, one hand outstretched as if he wanted to touch her face. "Wha-no, Kikyou! You could never be something so…so…" 'Trivial' was the word InuYasha was looking for, but after their previous conversation it didn't feel right to use it. "Meaningless," he said instead. It sounded better anyway. (Well, in that it wasn't the word 'trivial.')

"But it's true, isn't it?" Kikyou asked mournfully, her shinidamachuu dispersing in one giant wave as she took a step back, shrouding herself in a familiarly tragic air. "That is all you ask of me when I come to you: what is Naraku doing, where is he, what are his incarnations doing, what can I do to stop him, and all the rest." Her words were matter of fact, though her tone was anything but.

A pang of guilt stabbed InuYasha in the small section of his heart that would always belong to Kikyou. "I'm sorry," he groaned, reaching up to rub the back of his head with one hand. "I know I haven't exactly been…it's just, y'know, all this…stuff…" He trailed off, unable to put his inner torment into words. Funny how he could be so verbose in battle, yet when it came to important situations with either Kikyou or Kagome, he couldn't seem to manage a single sentence.

Kikyou gave a soft laugh, as if there was a secret joke located somewhere in his stuttering delivery. "Indeed. The situation with Naraku is a dire one. Even so, I had hoped you would find the time to put all that aside."

"It's not just me," he retorted, a tingle of annoyance dulling the slight pain in his heart. "You haven't exactly wanted to focus on our relationship either. I've fu-I mean, I tried to open up to you, Kikyou, but you always get so cold when I get too 'emotional.'" Kikyou didn't answer, and InuYasha wondered if he had gone too far with that last statement. His ears drooped slightly at the thought of hurting her. Their meetings were never exactly fun in the first place, but wounding an already bloody soul made him feel very depressed.

The object of his thoughts, meanwhile, was deep in thought herself, studying the hanyou's face with the same mild interest as before. "Is that all you have to say on the matter?" she finally asked. "That it's my fault we have made no progress?"

"Hell no! I'm just saying that you don't really tell me when you want us to be, uh, open about our 'relationship.'" InuYasha felt the blush spread over his cheeks and prayed for it to be too dark for Kikyou to notice. Judging by Kikyou's soft laugh, however, his prayer had gone unanswered.

Surprisingly, the miko chose that moment to move forward, her hands reaching for him. Gently, like he was a bubble about to burst into a million sparkling fragments, she let her cheek rest on his chest, her arms winding about his waist as she embraced him. InuYasha felt his heart leap up into his throat, his brain quickly going into meltdown at the unusual display of affection coming from the undead woman. Slowly, his arms came up too, his hands stopping at the small of her back.

"InuYasha," Kikyou murmured, her voice the softest of sighs, "Do you remember that day when you told me you would use the Shikon-no-Tama to become human?"

InuYasha blinked dumbly. He couldn't see how they could have gone from arguing about Kikyou's status in his life to fondly discussing the 'old days,' as he sometimes called them. _'Women are weird,' _he finally concluded with a small shake of his head. That thought made something inside of him stir, wearily pushing at his consciousness with urgent little fingers, but he pushed it away, his attention wholly upon Kikyou. "Yeah," he croaked. "I told you that I would use the Shikon-no-Tama to become human so that we could be…could be…"

"Together," she finished for him. "But it was not to be." She looked up at him with those eyes that seemed to be filled with all the world's sorrow. He swallowed, gazing back at her with more than a little wistfulness. "InuYasha, do you still care for me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"An honest one." Kikyou blinked very slowly, her lashes resting against her pale flesh for several seconds before withdrawing again. "Will you answer?"

InuYasha looked up at the starry sky overhead. A cloud had drifted over the moon, obscuring its bright face from view. There were no animal sounds, no rustling leaves or whispering grass to disturb this moment. It was just him and Kikyou, standing together beneath the vast blanket of black sky. But how to answer her inquiry?

"Kikyou…" he started slowly. "I…will never stop caring for you."

A small smile dawned on the miko's face, strangely offset by her solemn eyes. "That is all I needed to know, my aite." Before InuYasha could respond, or even think about responding, Kikyou had risen up onto the tips of her toes and placed a kiss on the hanyou's lips.

At first, InuYasha couldn't respond; he was far too shocked to do much besides stand there like a complete lemon while Kikyou's cold lips rested against his. Then, as his brain slowly caught up with what was happening, he began kissing back, one hand moving up to rest between her shoulder blades while the other arm wrapped tighter around her waist. She did not move at all, prompting him to wonder if he might have been a little too hasty. Still, a kiss from the undead miko was about as rare as water in a desert, so it was a moment that needed to be treasured dearly.

Without warning a torrential gust of wind blasted through the clearing, shocking the pair apart with its surprisingly fierce touch. Stunned, InuYasha instinctively started sniffing for danger-and received the shock of his life. Drifting on the wind, faint and distant but there all the same, was none other than Kagome's sweet scent. It was like a bucket of water on his mind, shocking him out of the moment with Kikyou and back to reality. _'Kagome? Is…is she nearby?'_

The answer came in the form of a small piece of cloth, twisting about as the wind carried it over the trees. Seconds later, the pinkish scrap of material smacked into his face, obscuring his vision until he reached up and yanked it off. He recognized it immediately; it was Kagome's favorite hanky, the one she always carried around in her pocket (Kami, he never understood how those miniscule skirts of hers could have pockets in them). It smelled like it had been soaked in sweat, though it had long since dried off. What bothered him more than the sweat was the fear and underlying hopelessness in Kagome's scent. It was clear that something had happened to her…and that something couldn't be good.

'_Kagome's in danger! I'd better…Kami dammit,' _he groaned internally as he realized where he was and what he had been doing. Slowly, hesitantly, he looked over at Kikyou, his heart sinking into his stomach at the look on the miko's face. Kikyou looked as if she had just eaten rotten meat and downed it with sour milk; her nose was slowly wrinkling, her throat trembling like she was about to vomit as the perfect line of her mouth scrunched up into a contorted grimace. "That damn girl," she muttered, almost too quiet for him to hear.

Almost, but not quite enough. "What was that?" he asked, brow furrowing. "Did you know Kagome was nearby?"

Kikyou inclined her head, her eyes narrowing as if InuYasha had just uttered a swear word. "She is no concern of mine. If she wishes to scurry around Nippon like some half-crazed animal, then so be it."

InuYasha's heart leaped back into his chest and started pounding furiously, pumping hot anger through his body faster than he could think _'What the fuck?' _He glared at the miko, accidentally crumpling the silky handkerchief when he clenched his fist. "_What? _How did you know Kagome wasn't with me?" As the last word left his lips, InuYasha realized with a jolt how Kikyou had known. InuYasha may not have been the smartest man to ever walk the Earth, but by Kami he wasn't the stupidest either. "Wait a fucking minute…your shinidamachuu told you about her, didn't it?"

She veiled her eyes with her dark lashes, giving him a look that clearly said 'I don't want to tell you.' After a few seconds, she grudgingly conceded, "Something like that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he roared, his claws digging into his palm and threatening to spill blood onto the pink hanky. He threw the same hand out in a needlessly dramatic fashion, glaring at Kikyou all the while. "If you knew I was looking for her, why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you it wouldn't interest you," she replied, blinking at him like this was an obvious answer.

"Fuck _yes _it interests me!" A growl was rumbling in his throat now, and he seemed oblivious to the fact that he had cursed in front of Kikyou not once but _twice, _which was something he _never _did (if he could help it). "Kagome could be in danger out there, and if I don't catch up to her-"

"Hypocrite," Kikyou accused, her voice a venomous hiss.

"What?"

"You are able-no, _willing_-to let me go, and yet when that girl runs away from you, you chase after her without a second thought," she elaborated scornfully. "You are meant for me, InuYasha. Let that outsider go and stay here, where you belong."

Deliberately ignoring Kikyou's slightly hurt tone and the insult directed toward Kagome, InuYasha continued his argument. "I can't do that, Kikyou. Kagome isn't a trained miko like you are. For all I know, she could be lying dead out there because I was unable to find her!"

"If she dies, she dies. It is none of my concern." The cold delivery was uttered in the mundane fashion of a dispassionate weather report. "This is her choice. I will have no part of her insane little venture."

"Dammit, Kikyou, if you have information that can help me find her, don't be a fucking clam! Her life is at stake here, and maybe you don't care, but _I _do! If you really do care for me or whatever, _tell me!_" The hanyou was practically foaming at the mouth with anger now, his eyes blazing as he faced down the miko who possibly held the key to ending Kagome's shenanigans once and for all. His ire was so great that he seemed to have forgotten what had occurred only moments ago; namely, the discussion of 'feelings' and the undead miko's kiss.

"I cannot," Kikyou repeated. "It was her choice to engage in this idiotic adventure, and it is up to her to decide if she wants you to take part in it." As she spoke, her shinidamachuu were returning, slowly winding their way about her body, embracing her like the hanyou had only moments ago. "Why do you want to chase after her? Do you not care for me more than you do for her? Were those feelings in the kiss nothing more than lies?"

"Wha-no! I mean, dammit! What the-"

"Enough." Though the fire still blazed in Kikyou's dravite eyes, it had been dampened with the sorrow that always lurked in the undead miko's heart. "I see that you are not ready to make your decision yet. Very well, I shall take leave of you now. Chase after that fool to your heart's content, InuYasha. Know that when you finally stop chasing shadows, I will be waiting for you." With that, the shinidamachuu wrapped about the miko's body lifted her into the air, carrying her off into the night.

InuYasha's mouth hung open as he watched the miko drift away. The words he wanted to say were fighting with the words he needed to say, with the end result of him saying nothing at all. Gradually his mouth closed on the words that wouldn't come and would never come. Shame started coursing through his veins as he turned around and started heading north again. He felt like an absolute heel, like the worst scum that had ever crawled the Earth. Not only had he yelled at Kikyou, something he _never _did, he had done what he had promised himself not to do: he had abandoned Kagome's trail for an immeasurable amount of time, and (if the hanky was anything to go by) she had suffered for it.

'_I think that's a record,' _a snide little voice in the back of his head remarked. _'You managed to betray Kagome __**and **__Kikyou within the space of a few hours. You deserve a prize-do they give medals for douchebaggery?'_

'_Shut up!' _InuYasha told himself, growling slightly as he broke into a jog. He had to admit that the 'voice' had a point, though. Abandoning Kagome and hurting Kikyou practically at the same time was an all time low for him. Hell, dirt was probably more honorable than he was.

'_It ain't just that, though…you got all romantic with Kikyou, and that means trouble is brewing with Kagome. It always happens. You're gonna think about Kikyou now, which means that Kagome's gonna be shoved to the corner of your mind. She won't get your full attention, which means she won't get your protection. Before you know it-bam! She's lying dead because of your stupidity!'_

With a growl of rage, InuYasha broke into a full-out run, his clawed toes tearing into the earth as he launched himself forward. Reaching up, he pulled open the neckline of his haori and tucked the pinky hanky inside for safekeeping. When he reached Kagome, he would give it back to her-after a thorough scolding, of course.

A trickle of shame broke into his determined anger at the thought of what might have happened to the young miko. He had gotten sidetracked so easily, who was to say it couldn't happen again? That part of him that had wanted to chase after Kagome (for once) had been pushed aside by his obligation to Kikyou…who was to say that it wouldn't overpower it completely? Ears flattening in shame, the hanyou continued on, determined not to fail the miko this time. Yet deep inside his heart, the seeds of doubt had been planted, ready to take root if/when he was proved wrong.

* * *

><p>InuYasha ran all night, only stopping for an hour long nap before continuing on. His encounter with Kikyou was still fresh in his mind, like it had only been minutes since he had seen her and not hours. Even though he had pushed himself to his limits, he still felt ashamed at what had happened. Ashamed because he had hurt Kikyou. Ashamed because he had betrayed Kagome. Ashamed because in the end all he could be was some vainglorious asshole who cared more about his own hide than about the welfare of his so-called loves.<p>

Pushing these thoughts back into the corner of his mind where they belonged, InuYasha forged on, his feet a blur beneath him as he headed north. As always, running helped alleviate some of his stress, though it couldn't deal with everything. The only solution to this attack of feelings (in his opinion, anyway) was to find Kagome. If he found Kagome, everything would turn out all right.

Then, when the sun had climbed up into the noon position, InuYasha happened across a tiny pocket located in a distant forest. Normally, he would have soared right over it and kept on running, but the lingering scent of youkai and death prompted him to pause and investigate. Snuffling around at the edges led him to discover a hint of Kagome's scent as well, making his heart bound with a sudden jolt of fear. Could that death scent be…?

Upon further inspection, he discovered the fleshless skeleton of a kuma-youkai, which was the source of the death scent. InuYasha felt a tiny bit relieved at the sight of the dead bear; it meant that Kagome had not died (at least, not yet). Judging from the arrow sticking out of the back of the youkai's skull, Kagome had been the one to slay the beast. InuYasha sniffed around a bit more, trying to determine if Kagome had been wounded in the fight. There was plenty of kuma-youkai blood, along with the scent of what was most likely hyō-youkai blood, but no miko blood.

InuYasha's brow furrowed slightly. _'A hyō-youkai? That could mean trouble…' _Though not as heavily built as kuma-youkai, hyō-youkai were fairly clever and fast as all hell. If Kagome had been tag-teamed by a bear and a panther, she was definitely toast. Well, no, InuYasha reasoned, a hyō-youkai and a kuma-youkai would have no reason to want to tag-team a human girl. Most likely they were working separately and just happened to attack the same human. However, that led back to the main issue; a hyō-youkai _had _been here, and since there was no decomposing skeleton nearby, it probably hadn't lost the fight.

Trying to push the negative thoughts back into the corner where they belonged, InuYasha started searching for tracks in an attempt to see what had happened here. There was plenty of shit to sift through; scuff marks and crumpled bushes, broad bear tracks and more delicate panther prints, even some shallow claw-marks. But what gave the hanyou's heart a jolt was the frightfully small imprint of a human foot, from which Kagome's sweet scent drifted.

'_So she __**was **__here…judging from the smell, it couldn't have been more than a few hours ago. She might have left at sunrise.' _Or, his subconscious added, the hyō-youkai might have dragged Kagome away and had a light breakfast. Deliberately kicking that thought back into the corner where it belonged, InuYasha tried to find some more prints to prove or disprove his two new theories. All he could see was more of Kagome's footprints (with and without her shoes) along with more of the hyō-youkai's paw prints. Both sets of prints were so jumbled up that InuYasha couldn't make head or tail of them at first. Then, as his nose sorted through scents, he finally determined one set of prints heading northwards: the hyō-youkai's.

Growling in anger, InuYasha sprung forwards, his fangs bared in a snarl. His heart pounded in his chest as he chased after the hyō-youkai's scent. _'If you've laid one claw on Kagome by the time I've found you, fucking panther, you'll be fucking SORRY.' _Moving like all the youkai of the seven hells were on his heels, InuYasha continued north, hoping to find Kagome alive and well-and ready to deliver judgment if she wasn't. He would find her and make sure she was okay, no matter what happened between now and then.

He would never get deterred again.


	12. Northward Bound

Even though it wasn't really that late in the year, the temperature was steadily dropping as Kagome headed north. Whether this was due to the position of Nippon on the world map, the growing lateness of the year or some youkai thing, there was no denying that the days definitely had a sharp bite of increasing cold. Luckily, Kagome had planned ahead the last time she had visited home and packed some sweaters and a scarf in case of sudden cold weather.

Yoru was just as fast as ever, speeding through the lands of Nippon like a bullet. Her body was an incessant machine, with muscles constantly tensing and relaxing with each leap and bound. For a while, Kagome amused herself by watching the world flash by in streaks of green, brown and blue, but she thought it would be best to cease those actions when a wave of queasiness crashed over her. After that, she just buried her face in the back of Yoru's furry neck, content to listen to the steady sound of the hyō-youkai's breath.

Hours and hours later, they finally stopped beneath the shelter of a lone tree growing beside a wide river. It had grown quite chilly by this point, prompting Kagome to don her lightest sweater and wrap herself up in her pink sleeping bag. While Yoru was off hunting, she ate some more of the dried meats and washed it down with a quick gulp of fresh river water. There was something to be said about living in the middle ages; plenty of fresh drinking water to be had (if you lived by a river, anyway).

Kagome leaned back against the tree with a small sigh. She'd been sighing a lot lately, something which kind of annoyed her when she thought about it. The source of the sighs was her ever-present loneliness, which weighed down on her like a ton of bricks pressed against her heart, growing steadily heavier with each passing day. She missed her friends, missed them so much that it was like someone had removed a limb or gouged out an eye. She missed Miroku's wise (and oftentimes perverted) advice, missed Sango's fierce fighting spirit and her determination, missed Shippou's quirky grin and kitsune-youjitsu…and she missed InuYasha. By the Kami she missed InuYasha. The farther away from home she went, the more she felt like maybe going at this alone was a bad idea. Look at what had happened last night, after all: she had nearly been killed by a lone kuma-youkai. If Yoru hadn't been there, Kagome would be slowly dissolving in a bear's stomach right now-a thought that made her want to puke, if she was perfectly honest with herself.

There was no going back, though. She had started out on this path by herself, so it was by herself that she must finish it. That didn't mean she was any less lonely, but it was the blunt truth, and she knew she had to follow through. Giving another deep sigh (dammit, she had to stop _doing _that!) Kagome drew her knees up to her chest and let her chin rest upon them, gazing out at the fringes of a small copse of trees growing some twenty yards away from where the river flowed. _'Courage, Higurashi,' _she told herself. _'You've got a long ways to go yet, so chickening out now is __**definitely **__not the best option. It's gonna be slow, and it sure as heck is going to be hard, but you've gotta-'_

A sudden noise burst in on Kagome's train of thought. With a jerk, she started upright, her hand flashing to the haft of her bow. One of the trees on the other side of the river appeared to be trembling, swaying from right to left in some unseen wind. Then, with a mighty groan, the forest giant toppled to the ground with a tremendous _crash. _

'_What the heck?' _Curiosity overpowered caution as Kagome rose, grabbing her bow and arrows-just in case. She waded across the shallowest part of the river she could find, grimacing as the water lapped at her ankles, soaking through her socks and numbing her feet. Clambering up onto the bank, she shook as much water off her feet as she could manage before moving off toward the copse of trees.

As she moved toward the downed tree, the little voice of reason in the back of her head was screaming abuse at her, howling for her to stop what she was doing and go back. Any youkai who could knock down a tree in the space of a few seconds could probably swat her arrows away like flies and crush her like an aluminum can. Kagome ignored the voice in favor of pursuing the source of the noise. _'I __**can **__do this…' _she told herself. _'It's probably nothing…just a big animal who can knock down big trees…no problem…'_

Another creaking groan brought Kagome out of her weak self pep-talk. The tree, she noticed, was rising off the ground, its leaves rustling in protest as it slowly left the earth. It rose about five feet into the air, paused for a second, then started going back down. This pattern of up-down up-down continued for about five minutes before Kagome realized what was happening. _'Is…is that tree getting…__**bench pressed?' **_

Kagome moved around the tree, trying to contain her incredulity and not quite managing it. It wasn't long before a giant pair of clawed hands came into view, gripping the tree's trunk tightly as they pushed the behemoth up and down. "Um…hello?" Kagome squeaked, holding her bow in front of her like it could defend her from any attack.

Barely three seconds after she had announced her presence, the tree was launched away like some weird ballistic missile, sailing away over its fellows before landing with an even louder _CRASH. _Kagome let out a yelp and jumped back, reaching for an arrow and nocking it as swiftly as she could manage. Slowly, she peeked through her lashes, afraid of what she might see in front of her.

A gigantic man stood in front of her, his fists held in front of him as he glanced to his left and right. He was _gargantuan, _easily making the kuma-youkai from last night look like a cub in comparison. Fifteen or twenty feet high at least, with obscenely large muscles barely concealed by a thin tunic and trousers, the man looked like the bodybuilder from hell. Except, Kagome realized, he couldn't exactly be called a _man; _his eyes were a bright electric blue, several shades lighter than his navy hair and split by two slit pupils, and his ears tapered up into long points. He looked down at her, his fuzzy brows drawing together in confusion as he took her in.

"A human? What's a human doing here?" His voice was like thunder, making the ground beneath Kagome's feet shudder slightly with each word that fell from his lips.

"I…I…um…I…" Kagome's voice faltered for a few seconds before dying completely. She stared up at the youkai instead, trembling like a leaf as she took in his broad shoulders and overly muscular chest. Dear Kami, his _muscles _probably had muscles. No wonder he was able to knock over a tree and bench press it.

"Oh, you're _frightened _of me! Well, guess that's my fault. After all, I _did _just try to throw a tree at ya!" The youkai sat down with a small _boom, _his blue eyes fixed upon Kagome. "Maybe we should try to get off on the right foot then. My name is Shiranui. What's yours?"

"K-Kagome," she replied. Her heart was starting to slow down now as the threat of danger decreased. The guy _seemed _nice enough… "Why are you out here?"

"Ain't it obvious?" he chuckled, slapping his thigh with one giant hand. "I need to work out to keep myself in shape. When you're as strong as I am, you gotta do everything you can to keep being strong." He flexed his muscles as he spoke, his biceps bulging like gigantic watermelons trapped beneath his strangely pale skin. "Now…why are _you_ out here? Humans don't usually stray too far from their own, especially not when they're girls like you." He leaned in a little bit, his eyes twinkling in the light of the late afternoon sun.

"Um…I need to get to the Northern castle. It's, uh, kinda important." Kagome leaned back against a nearby tree, her bow dropping to her side. "I have a…mission of sorts, and I think I might find a lead there."

Shiranui's eyebrows nearly leaped up into his hair at the mention of 'castle.' "Northern castle? You mean _the _Northern castle? Well, why didn't you say so?" In a flash he was up on his feet, striding over to her with one short step and holding out his wok-sized hand. "Let me reintroduce myself: I am Nakagawa Shiranui, only son of the Ryū-no-Taishou and heir apparent to the Northern Kingdom!"

Kagome's jaw flopped open. "You're the _heir to the Northern castle? _But…but…what? How?"

"What, did you think that I'd be bedecked in fineries and speaking like I've got the king of all sticks up my ass? Hell no! I don't want to be that kind of 'prince' if you will, or that kind of lord. Instead of snooty words and half promises, my strength shall show what kind of leader I am!" Shiranui flexed his right arm as he spoke, keeping his left hand out for Kagome to shake. Numbly, Kagome reached up and grasped the giant appendage. Her fingers barely fit around his smallest digit, and he had to take the utmost of care not to accidentally rip her arm off as he shook her hand. "So then, Kagome, why are you heading towards the castle? I must admit, you're the first human who's ever tried to find a youkai castle before. What brings ya, other than 'stuff' of course."

Kagome released Shiranui's pinky and leaned back against the same tree as before. "Actually, I'm trying to track down a kitsune who stole something of great importance. It's vital that I find him before he sells this thing or destroys it or whatever he wanted with it. He had white fur, so one of my friends suggested that he might have come from the North."

"Hmm…" Shiranui rubbed his chin with one hand, gazing thoughtfully up at the sky. "A thief, you say? I don't know too much about thieves or kitsune, but I'm sure there's someone up at the castle who does. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Oh, yes please!" Kagome exclaimed, her heart soaring. "I have a note from my…friend, so I can prove that I'm telling the truth!"

Shiranui held up one clawed hand. "Not necessary, Kagome. You are an invited guest of Shiranui's, and as such, you will not be refused at my castle. Well," he amended, "it might be nice for some of those crusty old advisors up there, but your word's good enough for me." With that, Shiranui turned around and made to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome blushed slightly as the giant youkai turned around and raised one navy blue eyebrow at her. "It's just…I left all my stuff back at my camp, and I have a friend out hunting somewhere. Also, it's getting a little too late to be traveling, isn't it?"

Shiranui let out a snort of laughter. "If you are strong like I am, then traveling quickly becomes no problem for you. Also, I am ryu-youkai. In my true form, I am able to fly quite fast. Go get your things, Kagome, then we shall leave as soon as your friend gets back."

"Um, okay." Kagome turned around and jogged back to her camp, still feeling a little numb, but euphoric at the same time. What were the chances of meeting the heir of the Northern Kingdom while wandering around the countryside, and for that same heir to accompany her to the Northern castle? It was unbelievably good luck, and a break she had really needed. _'Maybe I can do this after all,' _she hummed, practically skipping over the river to collect her bag.

By that time, Yoru was back at the camp, pacing around and sniffing the ground. As Kagome approached her, the hyō-youkai looked up, worry sparkling in her emerald irises. In a flash, Yoru was at Kagome's side, sniffing at her clothes and making a low keening noise in the back of her throat.

"Sorry, Yoru," Kagome mumbled, her cheeks going pink as she started stroking the panther's black fur. "I completely forgot about you and ran off. It's okay, though: I found someone who'll take us to the Northern castle! His name is Shiranui, and he's really nice if you can get over the fact that he likes to talk about how strong he is. Oh, and he's also the heir to the castle. Isn't that something?"

If Yoru had been a human, her jaw probably would have dropped at the mention of 'Shiranui.' As it was, a hint of alarm flashed in her pupils before she leaped away, bounding across the river and into the trees beyond. "Yoru!" Kagome cried, shocked at the hyō-youkai's abrupt departure. _'Kami, I hope she doesn't attack Shiranui…Oh no, what if he __**isn't **__on my side after all? That would be so typical!'_

She quickly snatched up her bag, slinging it over her back as she drew an arrow from her quiver and nocked it. Wading through the river impeded her progress somewhat, but as soon as she was on the other side she was running, bow at the ready as she darted to the place where she had left Shiranui.

A yell suddenly boomed through the trees, sending a shudder through Kagome's body even as her hands tightened about her bow. _'Shiranui…Kami, I hope I'm not too late!' _

Kagome burst into the clearing, ready to break up whatever fight might be going on. However, the scene that greeted her was not the one she had been expecting. Shiranui was holding Yoru in his giant hands like a normal person might hold a kitten, his face positively radiant with joy. The hyō-youkai didn't seem to mind the humiliating position; in fact, Kagome could have sworn that she heard a sound rather like a purr emanating from Yoru's throat.

"Yoru! Kami, I thought you died _years _ago! It's so good to see you again!" Shiranui cradled the hyō-youkai to his chest, scratching her head with one claw. "What have you been doing, you inky furball?"

"Um…is everything all right?" Kagome asked, more than a little confused as she lowered her bow.

Shiranui turned toward her, his eyes glittering. "Kagome, you didn't tell me that your friend was Yoru!"

"I didn't know that you knew her." Kagome _still _didn't know how he knew her. Yoru was technically property of the west, wasn't she? Why in the name of the Kami would a northern prince know who she was?

"Yeah I know Yoru! She used to carry the Inu-no-Taishou's wife to the place where the four lords had their semiannual meetings. Those were the days…" Shiranui sighed slightly as he placed Yoru back on the ground. "Damn, now I'm getting sentimental. Youkai shouldn't get sentimental, especially not when they're as strong as I am."

"Okay," Kagome interjected before Shiranui could start talking about how strong he was again. "Now that we're here, can you take us to the Northern castle?"

"I can." Shiranui took a step back, his eyes sparkling almost mischievously as he did so. "You might want to take a step back."

Kagome blinked, then started retreating as wind started to blow through the land, gusting through the trees and pulling at Kagome's hair. Shiranui's blue hair danced in the turbulent wind, the short strands twisting this way and that. Mist pooled at his feet as the wind picked up, nearly knocking Kagome off her feet with its howling intensity. Then the youkai's eyes blazed red as blue light engulfed his body, obscuring him from view. The light grew brighter and brighter and brighter still, until Kagome had to cover her eyes to prevent herself from going blind. Seconds later, she sensed that the whole thing was over and peeked through her fingers to see what had happened.

A monstrous blue dragon was hovering some ten feet above the tops of the trees, looking down at her with eyes that were the same blue as Shiranui's. It wasn't as large as Ryuukotsusei, but it wasn't exactly small, either. His sinuous body had to be at least one ryu long, possibly even longer, decorated with scales that were the palest sky blue. A mane of navy blue hair stretched all the way from the crown of his head down past where Kagome's line of sight ended, but she was sure it went all the way to the end of his body. Four great legs were tucked close to his body, with clawed paws that could probably crush huts with little to no trouble at all. His head was the strangest affair; it looked more canine than reptilian, with flimsy ears perched next to his long horns, which were situated on either side of his mane. Two long whiskers sprouted from each cheek, curling and twisting as the wind played with them. He looked down upon them from his superior height, his muzzle twitching slightly as if he were having trouble holding back a laugh. Then, very slowly and carefully, the ryū-youkai lowered one giant paw, extending the individual fingers so that they were in Kagome's reach. Not sure whether or not this was really happening, the miko slowly started ascending, shimmying carefully up the dragon's forelimb. After a few minutes of arduous work, she succeeded in making it up to Shiranui's back. A few seconds after that, Yoru alighted beside her, having just jumped up his leg.

Wrapping her fingers in the thick mane of fur, Kagome closed her eyes and proceeded to whisper, "I'm ready." At the same time, she felt something pressing against her as Yoru protectively cuddled the girl.

Then, with a great roar, the ryu-youkai was flying, soaring faster than ever Kagome had flown before. She was glad that she had gotten a firm grip on Shiranui's mane, as well as taken refuge behind one of his giant horns; otherwise she might have gotten blasted off by the fierce turbulence. Pinching her eyes tightly closed, Kagome huddled against Yoru, hoping against hope that the wild ride would end soon.

Shiranui paid no heed to the passengers on his head as he flew through the sky, his feathery tail whipping out behind him as he flew back to the place that he called home. Sure, he didn't know what Kagome wanted to do there, but there was no doubt in his heart that her intentions were good. She just seemed like the kind of person who did good things, the kind of person who liked to help other people, the kind of person who could bear the weight of your soul and help you deal with pain.

One of his scaly lips quirked in a facsimile of a smile. _'And here I'd thought that all the nice humans had died out.'_

* * *

><p>Night had descended over the land, though it was hard to tell in the badlands. The mountain castle lying at its center was silent, filled to the brim with trepidation. Eien Rengoku was bored, and boredom tended to bring out the worst in the youkai lord. Because of this, every youkai with half a brain had found a way to get as far away from the throne room as it was possible for them to be.<p>

Everybody, that is, except Tsuzuki.

Aforementioned lizard was currently in the hot-box itself, trying his utmost to stay on his lord's admittedly small good side. Rengoku was currently waiting for Naminé to come back, as well as for a small detachment of soldiers he had sent to raid a daimyo's castle. Neither one had made it back so far, hence the youkai's boredom.

"Master, methinks that they will be back before the fifth moon is out," Tsuzuki tried to soothe. "Tis not the first time thine soldiers have…been out longer than normal." Tsuzuki barely had time to dodge as an empty clay jar whizzed past his head, smashing to pieces on the wall opposite. He turned emotionless eyes upon Eien Rengoku, who was standing in front of his throne, his hand uplifted and his eye blazing.

"Fool! As if I care about that! Several hundred youkai against a paltry number of humans is a matter utterly beneath my concern. No, what gets me is that Naminé has yet to report back to me! I need that information!" Rengoku started pacing in front of his throne, the heavy black cape about his shoulders following him like an obedient shadow. "I need that information," he repeated, almost whining, "My revenge might possibly hinge on it!"

"Patience, master," Tsuzuki soothed, striding forward to ease the youkai lord back into his throne. "All's well that ends well."

"Hmph." Eien Rengoku settled back in his throne, his chin propped on one fist like he was a sulky child. His other hand started toying with the dried reeds that made up his mask's 'hair,' twisting the yellowed plant material around and around as he thought. Then, slowly, his eye focused upon Tsuzuki, who was kneeling at the base of his throne, waiting for further instructions. "My dear Tsuzuki," he purred, his tone suddenly friendly, "why don't you do something for me?"

"Anything, my lord. Mine humble self be yours." The youkai put both scaly hands on the floor and sank into a low bow, presenting the back of his neck to Rengoku.

"Good." Eien Rengoku's position relaxed into a comfortable slouch, his hands resting on the arms of his throne as his legs splayed out before him. "I need you to do some digging."

"Digging, master? Wherefore?"

The youkai lord's eye narrowed dangerously. "Why ask why?" he countered.

"Pardon mine insolent tongue."

"Of course." Beneath the faceless mask, Eien Rengoku grinned. "Trace this strange girl's path, Tsuzuki. Find out where she came from, and, if possible, who she is and what her connection is to Nigeta Kare." Rengoku leaned forward, propping his chin on his hand again, though this time he looked more interested than pouty. "Pull out all the stops, if you have to." Reaching to his side, Eien Rengoku threw a small pouch in front of the kowtowing lizard. "There. That should be enough money to get some stubborn lips to part. If not, well, you know what I always say."

"'Take all thy should'st need, leave none to weave tales,'" he recanted faithfully.

Eien Rengoku chuckled softly. "Something like that. Would you be willing to do this, Tsuzuki?"

"Anything for my master." If it was possible for Tsuzuki to flatten himself further, he somehow managed to do it.

"Then you are dismissed, loyal Tsuzuki." The youkai rose, grabbed the small purse with both hands and hurried out of the room. Eien Rengoku watched his retreating back for a few seconds before leaning back against his throne. With a clap of his hands, he summoned some of his servants. "Three jugs of chimizu and two human hearts-and I want those hearts _raw._ Be quick about it!" The servants scuttled off, eager to get out of their lord's sight and get his sustenance.

'_Such weaklings. It makes me wonder where all the stronger youkai have gone.' _

Eien Rengoku sighed deeply, his single eye closing as if he was suddenly weary. _'No matter. As long as Eien Rengoku is strongest of all, I have nothing to worry about.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for disappearing on y'all. Life's been kind of tough lately. =P _


	13. Of Heirs and Lizards

InuYasha was jerked out of a light nap by a drop of water splattering on his left ear. Three more drops splashed against him as he opened his eyes, and by the time he had started running out from beneath his chosen tree, he was soaked in a deluge of ice-cold rain. He cursed himself repeatedly as he skidded and slid, his feet skittering about like a baby sheep's in the slick and slippery mud. _'Kami dammit, I knew I shouldn't have taken that fucking nap! Now see where it's gotten you, you stupid bastard!'_

He hadn't really had a choice in the matter, though. After finding evidence that Kagome might have gotten kidnapped and possibly eaten by a hyō-youkai, InuYasha had gone positively mental, resulting in a whopping twenty hour nonstop run. By the time the hanyou had realized that he should stop running, he was practically paralyzed with muscle cramps and delirious from fatigue. He had just managed to collapse beneath a nearby tree before his exhaustion had caught up with him and socked him out.

There was still no sign of Kagome or the hyō-youkai anywhere, and after spending a whole day running, InuYasha was starting to doubt if he would ever find his little miko. _'Where the fuck could she be? She can't have gone __**that **__far…could she?' _Of course, there was also the possibility that the hyō-youkai had killed and devoured her, but InuYasha wasn't quite that despondent (yet). His only choice was to continue heading north and hope that he could find some trace of Kagome.

Meanwhile, the rain started getting harder, furiously pounding against the earth and churning the soil into rivers of gooey sludge. What had previously been hard to navigate at a fast pace was quickly becoming impossible, as InuYasha was finding out. Twice he almost tripped straight into the mud, but managed to recover and keep moving. His pace gradually slowed as the weather conditions steadily grew worse and worse. Even though his clothes were plastered to his body and his feet would probably never be clean again, the hanyou kept moving.

To make matters worse, InuYasha happened to stumble into a small group of youkai taking shelter beneath a large tree. Predictably, aforementioned group of youkai were not pleased to be disturbed by a soaking wet inu-hanyou blundering around in the rain and attacked. InuYasha managed to shred them all without too much hassle, but in the process he managed to get his internal compass royally fucked, so he had no way of determining which way was north. That meant he had to wait out the rain and see if he could find north later.

'_Fucking hell, how the fuck did this happen? My fucking luck…fucking…SUCKS!' _The hanyou's thoughts progressed in a similarly profane fashion as he skulked around the base of his current tree. Then, as the storm wore on with no signs of petering out, his frustration slowly faded away, leaving the ever present worry behind. InuYasha gloomily studied the pouring rain, his chin propped on one hand as he glared into the muddy whorls and eddies swirling past his tree.

'_Why the hell is the wench going north, anyway? What's so fucking important up here?' _He'd come at that same question a dozen different times from all the angles he thought were possible, but they all led to the same dead end. There just didn't seem to be any connection tying his mother's ashes to the cold north lands. If there was…well, he supposed he would find out as soon as he found the little wench.

'_But will I find her, though?' _he wondered. _'Little wench doesn't seem to wanna be found…if she ain't already lying dead somewhere.' _Wincing at the thought, InuYasha quickly pushed it aside. _'Even if she isn't dead or hurt, will she really want to see me?'_

The hanyou thought back to that last argument they'd had before she had run off. Kagome had bristled under his accusations of uncaring attitude and spoiled behavior, and had fired back by pointing out that he also didn't seem to care that much about her, and was a two-timer besides. The latter thought made his ears droop in shame. _'She's got me there…' _Oh yes, he had definitely proved her right about that, despite all his blathering that it wasn't like that. He had promised to devote every ounce of energy in his body to finding Kagome, yet when Kikyou reached out to him, he ran into her arms without a second thought. No wonder the miko thought so poorly of him; there was no kind and courteous gentleman to be found amidst his many feelings and personality quirks.

'_Is that why I can't find her now?_' he wondered glumly. _'Because I stopped chasing her for however long I was talking with Kikyou?' _No answer presented itself in his mind, though he had a sinking suspicion that, in this situation at least, it would be 'yes.' When it came to the matter of Kikyou and Kagome, InuYasha was about as predictable as a dog playing fetch; no matter how hard he resisted, he couldn't not chase the stick. _'Fucking hell…'_

InuYasha was so engrossed in his gloomy thoughts that he didn't notice the pouring rain gradually slackening, fading slowly from driving sheets to drizzly mist. So, when he happened to look up a few minutes later, it was to see a faint mist drifting down from the heavens instead of the torrential downpour of an hour or so earlier. This cheered the hanyou up considerably, enough to drive him to get up, shake off the remainder of his involuntary bath, and start traveling again. It took a minute or two to get his bearings, but once he had located north, he was off like a rocket.

In spite of the swampy post-rain terrain, it was mostly smooth sailing from that point. InuYasha sped through the lands of Nippon, his feet squelching unpleasantly in the mud as he sped onwards. Hopefully, he wouldn't experience any more setbacks from that point on, otherwise Kagome really would be out of his reach. _'Don't fucking start now!' _he told himself sternly, growling a little at the thought of Kagome being gone forever. _'Being a fucking pessimist is going to get you fucking nowhere.'_

"WATCH OUT!" Suddenly, before InuYasha could react to the booming shout, a tree came flying out from seemingly empty space, careening wildly through the air as it headed straight toward him. Without thinking, without even realizing what he was doing, the inu-hanyou drew his Tetsusaiga. With one sweep of the youkai blade, the tree was severed in half, its pieces missing him by sheer inches and crashing to the ground.

Seconds after he landed on the ground, something large burst from the surrounding trees, running towards his general position like a hell-bent youkai. Crouching down into a ready position, InuYasha readied himself for a fight. The ground shook ominously, banging around like someone was shaking it. Whatever it was had to be gigantic and powerful if it could shake the earth like this…

Before he could even think, something had seized the back of his haori and jerked him into the air like a naughty pup. Dazed and disoriented, the hanyou blinked, trying to make sense of the situation he currently found himself in. The face of some enormous youkai swam into view, its brow furrowed with something suspiciously like concern. "Whoa, little guy, take it easy! There's no need to be waving your sword around like some sort of a lunatic!" The youkai set the hanyou back down upon the ground, dusting him off with a few sweeps of his giant hand, which nearly knocked InuYasha flat. "If it's any consolation to you, I'm really sorry about that tree."

After a few seconds of boggling, InuYasha finally found his voice. "What the hell is going on?" he managed to croak.

"Isn't it obvious? I was working out." The youkai shrugged in a manner that suggested that hurling trees around was a perfectly natural thing to do. "When you're as strong as I am, you have to work out a lot." When he was finished talking, the youkai abruptly leaned down, bringing his face closer to InuYasha's once more. "Hmm…you look familiar…have we met?"

"Fuck no. I'd remember a baka like you," InuYasha snapped back. His already frayed nerves had been rubbed the wrong way by both the tree and the way the guy had just plucked him up off the ground like a stray pup, and his current demeanor wasn't helping that much.

"None of that now!" The corners of the youkai's mouth pulled down in a comical frown as he strode back a step. "I apologized, didn't I?"

"Whatever." InuYasha turned his back on the youkai and sheathed his Tetsusaiga, already fed up with the bastard.

"Really? That's all you're going to give me?" The youkai was starting to sound pissed off now. "Jeez, man, can't you give me a chance? Last person I threw a tree at made friends with me, and she was a human too!"

InuYasha, who had been about to take off again, froze in his tracks. Whirling about, he fixed the youkai with a piercing golden stare. "A human? Who was she? When was this?"

"Why should I tell you? You have been incredibly rude to me, little hanyou," the youkai thundered back, flexing his muscular arms and glaring down at the practically insignificant hanyou beneath him. "You can't act like a complete douchebag and then expect me to give you everything you want just 'cause you demand it! And show a little respect, hanyou; you're talking to the heir of the Northern lands here. I am Nakagawa Shiranui, and you should respect me."

"Who gives a flying fuck about that shit? Just tell me about the girl!" InuYasha glared up at Shiranui, blinking the rainwater running down from his still soaked bangs out of his eyes. After a few seconds, InuYasha added a grudging "Please."

"Why?" Shiranui repeated, though this time with differing intent. "Why do you want to know about a little human girl, hanyou?"

"Will ya stop with the 'hanyou' shit? It's getting on my fucking nerves!"

"If you want me to tell you about the girl, I'd start by being a touch more polite." Shiranui's frown grew more pronounced as he crossed his arms over his chest and started tapping one large bare foot. "And if you don't want me to call you 'hanyou,' then tell me your name, idiot!"

InuYasha sized Shiranui up, thinking quickly. Should he trust the big youkai, or rather, now that he scented him, ryu-youkai who claimed to be the Northern Kingdom's heir? It was a risk, but with nothing else to go on, the hanyou had no choice but to start gambling. "InuYasha," he grunted. "That's my name."

Shiranui's face went from disapproving to astonished in the space of a few seconds. "What?"

"You don't believe me?" InuYasha's hackles rose slightly as his ears flicked back. His hand went to Tetsusaiga's hilt, ready in case the big lug thought of attacking him.

"It…it can't be…but you do remind me of him…" Shiranui's electric blue eyes flicked over the hanyou, taking in his white dog-ears, his golden eyes, his long claws and his red clothes. "Is it…really you?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"But…_how? _I searched for _hours _that night-we all did! There wasn't a single trace to be found! We all thought that you had gotten trapped in the castle! Damn, if you really got out…" The giant ryū-youkai swept forward and, before InuYasha could escape or otherwise prevent the following, Shiranui picked him up and crushed him to his chest in a massive bear hug. "Kami, you're alive, you Kami-damned scruffy-ass thing, you!"

"Fucking hell, lemme go you…you..!" The hanyou squirmed free of the ryū-youkai's crushing arms, springing away and landing on all fours like a cat. He glared reproachfully at Shiranui, clearly saying without words that he had overstepped his boundaries.

"Sorry. It…it's just been so long…InuYasha, I've thought that you were dead for two hundred years. _Two hundred years! _That's a long time even for a youkai like myself!" Shiranui ran a hand through his navy hair, making the dark blue strands stand up in little clumps all over his head. "It's understandable for me to be a little emotional, isn't it?"

"That's another thing: why the fuck do you keep talking to me…like you _know _me?"

"Because I _do _know you, or, at least, I _did _know you. I've known you since you were a suckling pup!" Shiranui smiled fondly at the memory. "The Inu-no-Taishou presented you to the lords a few days after your birth, as is traditional. I remember thinking that you were unusually quiet, and hella sullen, too. After that, our meetings were scarce; y'know, west keeps to the west and north to the north, after all. Then the Inu-no-Taishou died, and that rat bastard exiled you and your mother!" The ryū growled then, his fangs gnashing together as his fists clenched. Then he abruptly sagged, as if a plug had been pulled somewhere inside his heart. "You wanna walk with me?"

"Um…" Before InuYasha could answer, Shiranui turned on his heel and promptly walked away. Swearing beneath his breath, the hanyou hurried to keep up. Man, the giant could walk fast! He practically had to sprint to keep up with the guy.

"So anyway, you were exiled, and I-am-a-tremendous-douche-sama wouldn't tell us where you'd gone or why he'd disobeyed his father's last command. We nearly came to a head with the guy, but in the end we decided to let the matter be. After all, Sesshoumaru," Shiranui's mouth twisted on the name like it was a nasty tasting tidbit, "well, he was the lord, and unless we wanted to put a surrogate in his place until you were old enough to take over yourself, we were stuck.

"After all, unless Fluffy decides to procreate, you are the heir apparent for the Western kingdom. Which means," he elaborated upon seeing InuYasha's blank face, "that if something happens to Sesshoumaru, _you _will become the lord. Kami, I hope that happens." Shiranui's face took on a look of almost devilish pleasure as he studied the gray sky overhead. "Bastard like him would deserve it."

"Fuck that. I don't ever want to be the fucking lord, you got that?" Shiranui looked a little bit hurt at that, but made no comment. "Now, can you answer my question or can't you?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." Shiranui held up his hands in a placatory manner. "I'll give you the shorter version, then. Three years after your exile, an unknown assailant attacked the castle you and your mother inhabited, killing her and…well, I guess he just chased you off, seeing as you're standing here talking to me!

"I was the last to arrive at the scene, so I missed most of the 'action,' I guess you could call it. The castle had burned to the ground by that point, though the surrounding forest was still alight. We dealt with that before we took stock of the situation. We recovered Izayoi's body, but there wasn't a trace of you yourself to be found, aside from your scent, anyhow. It must have been at least half a day we spent searching, turning over every leaf, stone and twig and calling your name until we couldn't even speak anymore. In the end, we all had to admit that you were gone, either caught in the fire and burned beyond recognition or taken by whoever had killed your mother. I know neither of those are true now (which is a Kami-damned relief, by the way) but back then they were the only explanations we could come up with. Though it hurt us badly to say so, we declared the manner finished and buried it for the past two hundred years."

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and huffed impatiently. "That's fucking nice and all, but could you tell me about the _girl?_"

"Oh, the human? She was a miko, I think, though she never said for sure. Her name was Kagome, and she was really quite lovely, both in appearance and in demeanor." Shiranui smiled at this. "She was a welcome change to the rabble I'm used to – "

"So she _was _Kagome?" InuYasha went from mildly irritated to pissed off in a matter of seconds. His hand flashed to the hilt of his Tetsusaiga once more as he faced down Shiranui. "Where is she? Tell me where she went!"

"Calm down! It's not like I killed her or anything!" Shiranui eyed InuYasha suspiciously, tensing slightly as he did so. "Is…is that why you wanted to know about the human? Do _you_ want to kill her?"

"Fuck no! I just want to find her and give her a piece of my fucking mind is all! Kami dammit, she _never _should have run away from me!" InuYasha gnashed his teeth together and growled to himself for a few seconds, completely oblivious of the nonplussed look he was currently getting fixed with.

"Why did she run away from you?" he inquired. "Did you do something to hurt her?"

"Of course n-" The last word died on InuYasha's lips as he thought back to the last conversation (well, argument really) that he had had with Kagome. They had yelled and shrieked at each other for hours on end, enough to drive each other to their respective wit's end. In the end, he had ended the argument by insulting her home and basically demanding that she stay with him forever. She had snapped at that and 'osuwaried' him until he was out cold. But the expression he had caught right before the rage had dawned upon her face… "Yeah," he amended glumly. "I hurt her. We got in a fight and she ran off like she always does…except this time she didn't go home. I just…I wanna find her before she gets hurt, or worse…"

"I see." Shiranui's voice was slow and calculating, as if he were not too sure of what he should take away from that statement. Apparently, he decided not to comment. "So…you didn't really say _why _you wanted to find her. If you had an argument, maybe it's better for you to go your separate ways for a while. Anyway, she never mentioned you, InuYasha."

"Tell me something I don't fucking know." Kagome's refusal to acknowledge her connection to him was really starting to wear InuYasha down. Did she really not like him _that _much? Or was it so he couldn't find her? Dammit, sometimes he just couldn't figure her out. "I know she didn't mention me or anything, just…_please…_tell me where she went."

The not-so-well hidden note of concern in InuYasha's voice did what word's alone could not; they convinced Shiranui that InuYasha was telling the truth about Kagome. His eyes blazed with unconcealed worry, and his anxiety was of the sort that no actor could fake, no matter how skilled he or she happened to be. "All right, but before I tell you, I just want to say that she isn't alone. The West lent her a hyō-youkai to use as a mount, and she's not half bad in a fight."

'_So that's where the hyō-youkai scent came from…' _InuYasha felt a bit foolish for leaping to conclusions, but told himself that given the evidence presented at the time, it was only natural for him to assume that the panther had been an attacker and not a protector. _'Well, I __**suppose **__that's better than her being alone. I still don't want her running around the whole of fucking Nippon, though.' _He shook his head and went back to the task at hand. "Where is she?" he repeated for the umpteenth time.

"After she learned all she could from my realm, I told her that the best place to continue her search would undoubtedly be the Eastern kingdom. So we said our goodbyes and she left about eight hours ago." The ryu-youkai stroked his chin with one big hand. "If you left now, I'd say you'd be able to intercept her before she arrives at the Eastern castle…if you know where it is, anyway."

"Fucking hell, are you _serious?" _When Shiranui merely cocked an eyebrow at him, InuYasha continued. "Tell me how to get there! I gotta put an end to this shit once and for all!"

"It's easy, really: just head east until you run into a lawless human city that's bigger than most human villages. Trust me," he explained when InuYasha snorted, "You'll know it when you get there. If she's not there when you get there, then you'd better head to the Eastern castle. It's about two hundred ri from the outskirts of the city, and located in the heart of this big mountain thing. Oh, and they protect it like it holds the most valuable crap in Nippon, so I would suggest using a wee bit of caution and a fair bit of charisma while you're there."

"Whatever," InuYasha snorted. "And…thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome, I suppose," Shiranui chortled. "Now go and retrieve your female, baka!"

Without further ado, InuYasha was away, springing off the trees and zipping off into the distance. Shiranui watched him go for a minute or two, then turned away, his mind a cacophony of confused thoughts. Never in a thousand years would he have thought that the scrawny little fuzzball survived the attack on his castle that had ended his mother's life. But there he had been, obviously changed for the worse, but still very much alive.

'_This is quite possibly the most important thing that's happened to the four kingdoms in a long, __**long **__time,' _he thought. _'The other lords need to know about this.'_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is where Kagome-chan went, Kirara?" Sango asked dubiously. The village they were rapidly approaching looked about as nondescript as they came. This was definitely not a castle, so why would Kagome want to come here?<p>

The nekomata, however, snorted and shook her head. There was more to this story than a single human village, and besides, the village wasn't even the important part of the miko's journey. It was just one of the stops Kagome had encountered along the way. Whether or not her mistress understood any of this was anyone's guess, though.

"Do you think Kagome-chan might still be here, houshi-sama?" Sango asked, directing her attention to the houshi sitting behind her.

"I don't think so. I quite seriously doubt that a regular village like this one would be Kagome-sama's destination. Remember, Myouga-sama said he had last seen her at the castle, and that was where Kirara was too. If I were to place a guess, I would say she would still be there." Miroku's postulation was punctuated with a large yawn, the kind that made the ears pop and the jaw sore. The remainder of the group had been traveling since the middle of the night and well into the morning, only arriving at the village shortly after noon. All four of them were tired, hungry and more than a little bit irritated, but they had to continue on. Their friends had been missing for far too long now, and it would be a damn shame if they stopped their search because of a little fatigue.

Upon entering the village, the taijiya, houshi and kitsune discovered that very few people recalled that a human matching Kagome's description had entered the village, though they did remember Kirara. Several of those who did remember claimed that she had been in a hurry and hadn't really talked to anyone. It was quickly determined that most of the villagers weren't going to be of any help, so the group decided to rest for a bit while they came up with another plan.

"I guess Kagome isn't here, since all these people don't know about her," Shippou stated glumly. "I mean, she's pretty-"

"Recognizable?" Sango suggested. "Memorable?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "Especially since she likes to wear those weird clothes of hers."

Nobody spoke for a while after that. In spite of the worry that plagued the group, their break was actually pretty peaceful. They had chosen to retire in a small ditch lying at the outskirts of the city. It was warmed by the sun's golden rays, yet still managed to be cool at the same time. Even though they were all determined to find their friends, everybody agreed that they had needed the rest.

One hour later, just as they were all starting to drift off to sleep, a soft voice woke them from their respective dozes. "Good sirs and gentle lady, mightn't this lowly beggar invadeth thou repose?"

They woke up to see a shabby beggar standing before them, draped in rags and soaked in mud. The dark hood of his sham cloak obscured his face, while the cloak of rags concealed his body. He seemed to be staring at them, taking them in with a long, steady glance. When he had their attention, he held out one hand. "Canst thou spareth a few coins for this wretched beggar's sake? Mine hunger doth be terrible, an' mine weakness even more so."

"Um…sure." Sango rooted around in her things and came up with a few coins. Pushing herself to her feet, she strode over to the beggar and deposited the coins in his outstretched hand. As soon as the money had touched his palm, his hand retreated into the depths of his raggy cape, but not before Sango had noticed the pale green tint of his hand. "Is something wrong with you?" she asked, wincing at the overly direct phrasing of the question. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Miroku, Shippou and Kirara heading over to her, their faces curious.

"Indeed, indeed," the beggar sighed, drawing his cloak around him. "Mine disease be'th a grievous malediction indeed. Many thinketh that it is not so ill of fortune, but nay! It will claim mine life before I be much older."

"That's horrible!" Shippou exclaimed, bouncing up and down on Miroku's shoulder. "Can't you do something about it?"

"Mayhap," he mumbled. "In mine worst throes, the whispers of mine gods doth come to me. 'Thou art not ready to leave this mortal realm,' they breath. 'Seeketh thou must the lady who doth cure evil humors. Seek her and be well.'" The beggar cocked his head, his eyes flashing dully in the light of the sun. "Knowest thou of whom they spake?"

"Well, back in our village there is a miko named Kaede who is very good at curing ailments and afflictions," Miroku stated slowly. "Perhaps she might be able to help you."

"Thankee, kind sir. Thou art truly noble of heart. Mine heart will rest well tonight, knowing that thou hast helped mine mortal shell." The beggar bowed low, his head nearly touching his knees. Then, without so much as a backward glance, he hurried away, leaving two nonplussed humans and two confused youkai behind him.

'_How easy it be to fool those of the mortal fold,' _Tsuzuki thought with a small smirk, letting the ragged cloak he had 'borrowed' from a true beggar fall to the ground with a slight whisper. _'All too eager they be to giveth information, if'n a beggar be asking.'_

Tsuzuki had arrived in the village two days prior to the humans' arrival. He had spent the majority of his time there pretending to be a beggar, mooching coins off the occasional passerby…along with a heap of information. He had concluded that the human girl which his master had asked him to learn about had indeed passed through there, along with an unknown companion and a nekomata. She had spent a few hours in one of the rest houses before moving on, though none of the villagers knew where she was going. No matter; it was Naminé's job to tail the girl, not his. He was just digging for information.

Speaking of information, imagine the lizard's surprise when the nekomata the villagers had described to him suddenly descended from on high, carrying with her three unknown persons! A wealth of information could be found there (though limited by the bonds of friendship). Tsuzuki had put on his best beggar performance, and the humans had just lapped it up. Combining what he had learned from eavesdropping on their conversation, as well as what they had told him, he postulated that the girl was called Kagome and that she had come from the same village that these four had; the village where this miko Kaede lived.

'_Master of mine, thine lowly servant hath done well today. Methinks, perhaps, I might be closer to the answer than I hath previously thought.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, which is part of the reason why it's so late. Sorry for the delay; hope you enjoy!_


	14. The Northern Castle, Part I

_Twenty four hours earlier…_

* * *

><p>"<em>No matter what happens, you must keep your wits about you. Don't succumb to fear, doubt or worry. The smart thief remains cool and collected at all times. The thief who lets his guard down is the thief who wakes up with a dagger in his back. Remember that, Zoku."<em>

Dull blue eyes darted around feverishly as a dry tongue darted out to lick at cracked black lips. The ragged blanket-his sole disguise-was wrapped tightly around his body like it was a sacred talisman. When one of the unsuspecting humans passed by his hovel, he would tuck his muzzle against his chest, wrapping the blanket still more firmly around himself to disguise his less-than human appearance.

After two weeks of living in hiding, dreading what might lie around every corner and jumping at every little sound, Zoku had had about enough. Sure, he'd lived a cautious life before, but that was _nothing_ compared to how life was now. At least then death hadn't been guaranteed. Worse still was the fact that the only way to really hide effectively was to hide amongst _humans; _dirty, smelly, horrible, selfish, monstrous humans. _'I'm trying to remain calm, Father…but I can't fucking take it anymore!'_

Kami, he never should have taken that damn job, no matter how much gold those mother fucking cunts had offered him. He should have shoved his dagger into the lying lizard's thin chest and made a break for it then and there. Instead he was having to hide like a common human beggar, and all because of some stupid urn and Zoku's own greedy heart. _'Isn't that the reason I gave up being the White-Tail in the first place?' _he asked himself sardonically. Then his ears drooped slightly beneath his flimsy hood. There was no doubt in his mind that his father would be ashamed to see his son cowering in a gutter because of a stupid mistake. _'Damn it all to Hell.'_

Leaning back against the battered wall of the shelter, Zoku closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift away in a tide of fantasy. In his mind's eye, the mission had not been a set up and had paid handsomely. Gold flowed through his fingers like water, making his clothes less shabby and his hidey-holes higher quality. The faces of all those people-youkai and humans alike-who had scorned him slowly twisted in jealous admiration as they caught glimpses of the specter-like 'man' passing through their midst. Finally, he felt the hilt of a dagger press into his paw, brand new and eager to taste blood. Seconds later, the delusion had faded back into the recesses of his mind, leaving the thief in the same place as before; wrapped in rags and squatting in a hovel that was worth less than a pile of horse shit. _'Some life this is,' _he snorted.

A sudden commotion in the surrounding village made Zoku's ear twitch. One eye cracked open as the tip of his black nose protruded from the blanket and started snuffling. Human, human, human, human, guh, all these fucking Kami-damned humans, human, human…ryū-youkai? Frowning, Zoku sniffed again, his muzzle wrinkling in slight disgust. Yes, there it was, like a rotting pig in the middle of a dung-filled field; the unforgettable stench of a ryū-youkai. There was something else there too…the pungent odor of a panther? _'Odd…far, far too odd for this backwater slum.' _Gathering his blanket about him, he stole out of his hovel and dived into the shadows, following the scent trail to its source.

Several minutes later, the figure of a stooping giant came into view, his shoulders level with the tops of some of the lower buildings. Zoku kept to the shadows as he inched closer, one paw on his dagger just in case. He squinted at the giant's back, sniffing again. There was something familiar about him, if he could just put his finger on it…

The giant straightened, revealing broad, muscular shoulders barely concealed beneath a raggedy old tunic and arms that could crush boulders and level forests. His messy hair was such a dark hue of blue that it looked black in the half-light of the early evening. With a jolt, Zoku realized just who he was looking at. _'Fucking hell…if it ain't the beefcake prince of idiocy himself.' _The thief's eyes narrowed, his teeth baring into a fierce snarl. Damn, this was the last thing he needed.

Wait a second…there was a woman next to him…a _human _woman. Kami, was there no low to which the stupid dragon would sink? Zoku scowled darkly, his paw tightening about his dagger. _'Stupid fucking lords with their stupid fucking laws and their stupid fucking obsessions with stupid fucking humans.' _ A murmur on the wind distracted Zoku from his dark thoughts. The idiot prince and his human companion were talking to each other. Hmm…

"…even know what we're doing right now," the woman was saying. The kitsune-youkai's nose wrinkled at the tone of her voice. Some might call it alluring; he would call it annoying. She sounded like the kind of bitch who lounged around complaining about everything in the world while those she considered beneath her did all the work she didn't. How he hated women like that.

"I like to get to know the people living in my realm," the princeling declared in a voice several times louder than was necessary. "When one aspires to be a strong ruler, one needs to know everybody in his kingdom." Just like the beefcake to start bragging about how strong he was. No need to check this out any more; this was probably just the idiot's new thing or something. Zoku had turned his back on the pair and was about to start walking away when the beefcake spoke up, though his voice had lowered somewhat. "Anyway, they might know something about that object you're looking for."

The thief jerked to a halt. The woman was looking for something? No, it couldn't be…it was just a coincidence, it had to be!

Aforementioned woman flinched and made a frantic slashing moment across her throat. "Shiranui, hush! I don't want anyone to know what I'm doing, okay? Well, except for you of course," she quickly amended.

"Why not? The more people you have to help you, the faster everything gets done, right?"

"Shiranui, I really appreciate your help, but humans can't help me with this." The woman's face was drawn up, as if this mission of hers was souring her insides. "I just want to get to the castle, all right?"

Hmm. A human woman on a mission to find an object that normal humans wouldn't know about was definitely something worth checking out…especially if that thing happened to be the urn that the kitsune-hanyou had stolen. _'If this is a fucking double cross…I won't rest until my dagger rests between that bastard's shoulder blades!' _

With that final thought ringing in his mind like the tolling of a bell, Zoku started tailing Shiranui and his female companion, sticking to the shadows and keeping his blanket about his body. Come hell or high water, Zoku would make sure he was in the clear again, no matter what the cost.

As the thief started following the mismatched pair in front of him, he failed to notice a large raven perched on a nearby roof. The bird preened its feathers and fixed its beady eyes on the straggly trio before it. Then it opened its wings and took off, winging up into the open sky, pursuing the kitsune-hanyou as he sought after the miko.

* * *

><p>After three hours of pointless meandering and chattering, it was very much a relief to get out of the village and proceed to the Northern castle. Shiranui said it was close enough for 'even a human' to walk to, so they went on foot, the ryū-youkai striding purposefully toward his home while the hyō-youkai followed him, toting the miko along on her back.<p>

"Not far now," Shiranui kept saying. "We should reach my castle before dark falls completely."

"What a relief," Kagome sighed. She was tired; she had already been pretty tired when she discovered Shiranui in the forest, and the addition of traveling a further however many miles she had gone had taken most of her energy away. It was all she could do to not fall asleep as they meandered through the fields of Nippon.

"Ah! Here we are!" Shiranui's voice jerked Kagome out of a light doze, as did Yoru's abrupt stop. She blinked twice before squinting around suspiciously. There didn't seem to be any castle in sight, youkai or otherwise. She was about to ask Shiranui what kind of joke he was pulling when she felt something brush against the edge of her reiki. At the same time, Shiranui raised one hand and passed it over the air. A blue shimmer appeared in the place his hand touched, and seemed to push back against his huge fingers. "Barrier," he explained. "Keeps out unwanted humans and youkai. Only those who have been accepted by the house of the North can pass through it."

"Wow," Kagome breathed, watching as Shiranui drew his hand back. The shimmer faded as soon as his fingers left the barrier. "Is the Northern castle the only castle protected by a barrier?"

"Yeah," Shiranui admitted. "Then again, we're the only ones out in the open like this. East's deep within a mountain, West's on _top _of a mountain, and the South…well, they're located in the middle of the Land of Fire. They've all got natural barriers, so we needed our own. It works, though, and that's all that really matters."

'_Interesting…I wonder why the Western castle doesn't have one? I mean, sure they're all the way on top of a mountain, but technically they're still in the open.' _Then she remembered what Hattori had said about the incredible hubris of the guards, as well as how arrogant Sesshoumaru generally was. _'I guess they're just too proud to rely on that sort of thing.' _Getting her mind back to the situation at hand, Kagome asked, "So…will it let me in?"

Shiranui turned to face her, his brilliant blue eyes shining brightly. "You are my friend," he thundered. "It will yield for you." With that, he turned back and strode through the barrier, the blue shimmer blazing around his gargantuan shape. When it faded, the ryū-youkai had vanished as completely and totally as if he had been plucked from the Earth.

Even though Shiranui had said that it was safe, Kagome still steeled herself before urging Yoru forward. As they neared the place where the barrier began, the miko squeezed her eyes shut, her body tensing still further. There was a small tingling sensation, like a tiny electric current was running rampant in the air around them. Then, just as quickly as it had started, it was over.

The first thing Kagome noticed was the sharp drop in the temperature. One moment, it had been a bit chilly, the next it was practically subzero. Upon opening her eyes, she discovered a vast expanse of snowy field under a sky the color of dull steel. Flakes of snow descended from on high, floating weightlessly down to the ground and settling down amidst the rest of their white brethren. Quite a few of these flakes landed upon Kagome, melting into her hair or her clothes. She shuddered and drew her jacket tighter around herself, trying desperately to ward off the cold.

"Absolutely fantastic, isn't it?" Shiranui was beaming around at the snowy wasteland as if it was the loveliest of paradises. "It just goes to show you, water appears in so many different and wondrous forms!"

"S-S-Sure," Kagome chattered, her teeth clicking together as she shivered. Yoru was trembling too, her fur speckled with melting snowflakes in a strange parody of the nighttime sky.

Shiranui noticed this, and frowned slightly. "Ah, how foolish of me to forget that many are not as strong as I. I suppose that, to you, this is quite cold."

'_It's a little more than quite,' _Kagome thought. She would have given voice to this complaint except that her teeth were chattering far too hard now.

"Let's not stand around nattering, then! To the castle!" Shiranui started running, his feet barely disturbing the deep snowdrifts as he powered his way toward his home. Kagome sighed softly before nudging Yoru forward. The hyo-youkai broke out into a run, plowing her way through the snow as she followed their ryu-youkai friend.

Mere moments later, Shiranui drew them to a halt once more. "Behold, friends: my home, the Northern castle!"

Kagome gasped, her chilled flesh and weary muscles momentarily forgotten. Standing before her was a wondrously beautiful castle. It was styled in the manner of a more European castle-except that it was made out of sparkling ice instead of stone or wood. It sat like a crown of icicles before them, glimmering despite the lack of sunlight.

"It's…so beautiful," Kagome whispered. The Western castle paled in comparison to this architectural wonder.

"That it is," Shiranui agreed. "Every day I thank the Kami for my home."

They stared at it for a few minutes, taking in the diamond-like spires and crystalline walls. Then Shiranui led them towards a gaping hole in the castle's front, presumably where the gate was located. Five minutes later, they were standing before a large wooden gate with two snarling dragons painted upon each door. "My father commissioned these when he was building this castle," Shiranui commented. "You won't find another set of doors like this anywhere; not in Nippon, not on the continent, not even in the rest of the world. They are absolutely unique." The miko did not reply, and soon Shiranui let the subject fade.

If Kagome thought that Shiranui was going to use his brute strength to open the door, she was mistaken. Instead, the ryū-youkai simply clicked his fingers, and, with a great creak, the doors slowly swung open. Far too astounded to comment on this stunning display of magic (or whatever) the panther followed after Shiranui, her rider almost completely overwhelmed now.

A magnificent courtyard spread out beyond the doors. The path crawling through its middle was paved with smooth white river rocks and edged with obsidian flagstones. Six translucent dragon statues flanked the main part of the path, three on each side and equidistant from each other. After the last pair of dragon statues the path split into three forks, one leading to the larger main castle, and the other two leading to smaller stone buildings.

Shiranui stopped when they reached the fork in the path. "I'm gonna have to ask you to dismount, Kagome," he stated sheepishly. "Yoru is not allowed to enter the castle…you know how it is."

"Okay." Kagome climbed down from Yoru as swiftly as she could manage. "I guess I'll lead her to the stables, then."

"No need." Shiranui let out a shrill whistle, startling Kagome and Yoru at the same time. Barely three seconds passed before a servant appeared, bowing low to the ground. "Lead this fine hyō-youkai to the stables, please," he requested. The servant nodded, then reached out and patted Yoru's muzzle. With a soft grunt, the panther followed after the servant, glancing back at Kagome with concerned green eyes.

"She'll be fine," he reassured when he saw the equally concerned look on Kagome's face. "The stables are warm and roomy, and we provide plenty of meat to our loyal friends."

"That's good," Kagome complimented. _'Much better than what she got back in the Western castle.'_

"Now, would you like me to carry you?" Shiranui offered. "I know you are very tired, Kagome, and a small human such as yourself would be no hassle for a strong youkai like me to carry."

"Thank you, but I can manage, Shiranui." Privately she added that she could also manage without references to how strong he was. The ryū-youkai shrugged and moved forward, the miko tagging along as best she could.

The doors leading into the castle were also enchanted, and sprung open with a single click of their master's fingers, revealing a bright hallway. The vaulted ceiling seemed to stretch into infinity, and although the building seemed to be made of ice, it was actually quite warm and pleasant inside. The tall walls of the hallway were decorated with dragons; paintings of dragons, statues of dragons, dragon themed armor, and so on. The only artifact in the room that had nothing to do with dragons was a small painting near the entrance, which depicted a calm seascape.

"Do you like it?" Shiranui asked, holding his hands behind his back and shuffling his feet.

"It's…wow, I can't even think of any words to describe this," she whispered back.

Shiranui smiled in response. "I'm glad you like it. If you'd like, I can give you a tour, unless you want to rest first."

"Gomen, Shiranui, but I really need to sleep, and after that I don't think I'll have time to take a tour." Kagome started waving her hands in a placatory manner, as if her statement had been terribly rude. "Not that I don't _want _to see your castle, Shiranui, it's just that this business is really important."

"Don't apologize, Kagome. I understand." Shiranui clapped his great hands, and another servant appeared. This one wasn't as nondescript as the first one; for starters, he was clad in a faded purple happi with blue octagons stenciled on it, and darker blue hakama. His hair was mostly brown, though there were black stripes here and there all over his head. His eyes were dark brown, though they looked almost black because of the dark purple rings beneath his baggy eyelids. Overall, the servant seemed worn out and forlorn.

"What can I do for you, Shiranui-sama?" The youkai's voice was soft, so soft that Kagome might have missed it if she hadn't been paying attention.

"Hello Hisoka," Shiranui greeted. "You can take this young lady to one of our guestrooms, if you don't mind."

"It will be as Shiranui-sama wishes," he replied in that same soft voice. Shiranui nodded, then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, this is Hisoka, my personal servant. He is tanuki-youkai, but I know for a fact that trickery is the last thing on Hisoka's mind at any given moment. He has been in my service for many years, and will be for many more." Shiranui smiled at the wan youkai, whose lips quirked slightly.

"Shiranui-sama exaggerates greatly, but I am glad that he views me in such a good light," he commented. "Now, follow me, Kagome-sama. I shall show you to your room." Hisoka whirled about and began striding off, his movements so precise and smooth that Kagome almost thought he might have been preprogrammed to perform them. Then, with a jolt, she realized that he was leading her to her room, and hastened to follow him.

"Good night, Kagome! I will look forward to seeing you tomorrow!" Shiranui's voice echoed in the great hall behind her, bouncing off the walls and reverberating in her head. Feeling a little dizzy, Kagome squeaked a reply that was quickly lost in translation.

"This way, Kagome-sama," Hisoka murmured, tugging gently on her sleeve. Kagome shook her head to get the last of the reverb out of her brain, then promptly resumed walking. Hisoka opened a small side door located in the wall, quickly striding down the much smaller hallway and turning a corner. Kagome sprinted to keep up with the tanuki, feeling her aching muscles protest with each action.

Just when Kagome had started feeling lost and confused, Hisoka drew to an abrupt halt. "We are here, Kagome-sama," he announced, his voice never rising above a whisper. He pointed to a richly decorated set of shoji doors, strangely out of place next to the glittering walls of ice. "If you need anything, clap twice or call my name. I shall come with all the speed I possess. Is there anything else you require?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say "No," but paused, remembering the scroll that Hattori had given her. "Yes, actually…could you take this for me?" Reaching into her bag, Kagome drew out the scroll and handed it to Hisoka. "If anyone asks why a human is here, just give this to them. It should explain everything."

Hisoka eyed the scroll curiously, turning it over in his hands as he examined it. "It shall be done, Kagome-sama." With a small bow, the tanuki excused himself and headed back the way he had come, vanishing quickly from Kagome's line of sight.

Upon opening the shoji door, Kagome discovered a rather modest guest room. Although it lacked the opulence of the Western castle's guestroom, Kagome found this one more pleasing, and not just because the youkai here seemed a bit more pleasant. Small candles were set in sconces along the crystalline walls, sending golden sparkles dancing about the room. A large futon lay in the room's exact center, looking very fluffy and quite inviting.

Disregarding the fact that she was still in her traveling clothes, Kagome let her backpack drop to the ground, de-shoed and quickly scuttled beneath the blanket of the futon. It was just as warm and inviting as it had looked, and the miko found herself dropping off to sleep almost immediately, her exhaustion giving way to peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke the next morning, feeling bright and alert. Thankful that she had slept dreamlessly that night, she yawned and stretched lazily, too warm and content to do much else. She had a big day ahead of her, but for now she was content to be phlegmatic. <em>'I don't remember the last time I slept that well…'<em>

All too soon, however, the miko knew that it was foolish of her to stay in bed for this long and decided to get up. So, with another yawn, she pushed back the covers and stood up, her body languidly uncurling after her slumber. Catching a glimpse of her reflection in the sparkling wall opposite her, Kagome made a face. Her clothes were rumpled and dirty, so much so that it was a wonder anyone had treated her respectfully last night. Grimace still firmly in place, Kagome quickly stripped, throwing her soiled garments on the floor before rooting around for cleaner clothes. In the end she chose a light beige-colored sweater and jeans; much more suitable for the cold north than a skirt and blouse.

Satisfied with her appearance, Kagome decided to head out for breakfast. However, she was unsure of how to get to wherever breakfast might be. Finally, after a few minutes of pondering, she lifted her hands and clapped twice, feeling very foolish as she did so. Mere seconds later, the shoji door slid open and Hisoka entered, clad in a white happi embroidered with red flowers and matching hakama. "Yes, Kagome-sama?" he asked, his voice still soft.

"Um…I just got up, and I was wondering how I could get some breakfast." Kagome went bright red as she explained herself, but Hisoka neither laughed nor mocked her.

"If you will follow me, Kagome-sama, I shall show you to the dining hall." Without further delay Hisoka was off, turning smartly on his heel and striding out the door. Kagome scrambled to join him, nearly tripping over the doorjamb and her own two feet in the process.

They were quiet for a few minutes as they traversed the long and sparkling hallways of the Northern castle. Kagome glanced over at Hisoka from time to time, unable to contain her curiosity. He was nothing at all like Hachiemon, the goofy tanuki who 'served' Miroku. He took on the form of a man instead of a raccoon dog, and seemed about as magical as her left foot. Also, weren't tanuki supposed to be tricksters like kitsune?

"Excuse me," she finally squeaked. Hisoka turned toward her, one eyebrow raising over his tired brown eyes. "Um…you seem kind of…_tame _for a tanuki." She instantly chided herself on phrasing, mentally slapping herself and barely withholding a groan. _'Kami, Kagome, could you sound any ruder?'_

Fortunately, Hisoka did not look insulted. A soft chuckle escaped him, hanging in the open air for a few seconds before dissipating. "Yes, I suppose that I am. My explanation for you is this: not all who live in the water are meant to swim." He left it at that, and Kagome decided not to press him.

'_Not all who live in the water are meant to swim? What the heck does that even mean? I've never heard of a fish that couldn't-' _Kagome paused in her line of thinking as a new idea dawned on her. _'No, all fish swim, but they don't make up the water's entire population. There's barnacles, crabs, plants and all sorts of other creatures that don't swim. Hmm…so what Hisoka was trying to say was that not everybody who is born in a certain world is expected to act in a certain way…I think.' _It made sense, when Kagome thought about it a little more. The simple moral expanded into almost every situation she could apply it to: not every tanuki was a trickster, not every miko was inherently good, not every youkai was inherently evil…then her mind added an addendum: _not every hanyou is overcome by the fate set in store for them._

"Did you make that up yourself, or did someone teach it to you?" Kagome asked without thinking.

"I taught it to myself, Kagome-sama," he replied before she could regret asking. "After spending a few centuries wondering why I didn't fit in with the others in my clan, it had to dawn on me sometime." He was silent for a few seconds before posing a question of his own: "Why are you so determined to talk to me, Kagome-sama? I am not the best of speaking companions."

"It's…um, well, it's just who I am, really," Kagome offered lamely. "I like trying to find out about people…try to understand them better so I don't accidentally hurt them by saying something stupid." That particular quality had been cultivated and perfected thanks to all the time she had spent with InuYasha. Instinctively she pushed the hanyou and all thoughts concerning him back into the corner of her mind. She already missed him, so there was no need to fuel the flames of that particular fire.

"Hmm…a good quality to have." A smile flickered over Hisoka's face, small and brief, but true as the morning sun. "Many people are not as willing to understand as you, Kagome-sama."

"Yeah," she agreed. She had seen plenty of that first hand, and known someone who had lived a terrible life because of it. Again she pushed those thoughts back into the corner of her mind. Thinking of you-know-who would get her nowhere. Instead she focused on Hisoka, who seemed to have withdrawn into himself again.

Before she could think of another question to ask him, he quietly announced, "We have arrived, Kagome-sama." Blinking in shock at the journey's abrupt end, Kagome focused on what Hisoka was standing in front of. An ornately carved set of double doors stood in front of her, looking for all the world like some craftsman had taken a chisel to an enormous diamond to create them. They were quite stunning, and the miko found herself staring at them a little longer than was necessary. By the time she snapped out of it, Hisoka was looking faintly amused.

"Sorry, I just…let's just go." Blushing furiously, Kagome strode forth and pushed the doors open.

The room that lay beyond the doors was _huge, _with a ceiling that was so tall even Shiranui's long arms couldn't reach it. Sparkling stalactites hung from the icy beams, making the miko slightly nervous as she looked at them. Torches were set in sconces along the walls, highlighting the many treasures decorating the hall. A multitude of round tables dotted the floor, while a gigantic ice throne overlooked the lot of them. There was a murmur of light banter in the air, though it died away as soon as Kagome opened the door. The miko blushed as dozens of eyes became fixated on her.

"Fear not," Hisoka muttered. "They will not harm you so long as you remain in Shiranui-sama's favor."

As if he had heard his servant use his name, Shiranui appeared, his large form blocking out the hall. "Kagome!" he cried, as if they were old friends who hadn't met in a few years. "I'm glad to see you up and about! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." Kagome looked around, trying to locate a free table. "Um…where should I sit?"

"You will sit with me. You are my guest, and guests of the Northern castle will be treated with the respect and lavishness they deserve." He smiled down at her, and Kagome couldn't help but to smile back. Shiranui really was a nice person, even if he did tend to ramble on about how strong he was. She was glad that she was in his custody, at least for the time being.

Shiranui led her over to the largest table in the hall, which was right next to the stairs leading to the throne. He sat down, taking up quite a bit of the table space. "Sit down, Kagome…it's a lot warmer than it looks." Shiranui chuckled slightly at his joke, his guffaws more like crackling thunder than laughter.

"Okay. Would you like to sit with us, Hiso-" Kagome's sentence was cut off as she turned around, only to see that Hisoka had vanished. "Where'd Hisoka go?"

"I don't know. Hisoka's a little…introverted." Shiranui made a face and ran a hand through his hair. "He's been with us for five hundred years, yet he hasn't changed a bit. He's still just as reserved and quiet as he was when we found him."

"Too bad. He seems really smart and kind." Kagome sat down, doing her utmost not to invade Shiranui's space. The ryū-youkai didn't seem to mind, though, so she relaxed, folding her hands in her lap as she waited patiently for breakfast.

Minutes later, a plethora of servants entered the hall through unseen side doors, bearing large platters of food on their shoulders. Moving swiftly amongst the tables, they deposited the platters and left as swiftly as they had come. The largest dishes were placed before Shiranui, to no-one's surprise but Kagome's. "Hmm…not as much food as usual. I guess Father is concerned about my diet." Shiranui frowned slightly. "Doesn't he know that I work out a lot?"

"Maybe he thinks you don't work out enough," Kagome suggested, reaching for a grilled fish and taking a delicate bite out of it.

"Could be…the old man does tend to underestimate me a lot." Shiranui seemed upset by this, but shrugged and started digging into what looked like half of a roasted cow. Kagome quickly looked away, focusing on her own breakfast. _'Better not watch him eating unless I want to be sick.'_

She had just finished her fish and started on a bowl of rice when Hisoka suddenly appeared at Shiranui's side. "Shiranui-sama," he intoned. The ryū-youkai put down his giant mug of water and leaned toward him, offering the tanuki one pointed ear. His servant proceeded to whisper to him, his already quiet voice dropping quickly to a level inaudible to the human senses. Whatever news Hisoka had must have been dire, for Shiranui's face tightened, his eyes flashing and his mouth thinning.

"I see." Shiranui rose, dusting off his tunic and running a hand through his hair again. Then he turned to Kagome. "Father wants to see you."

"What? Why?" Kagome dropped the bowl in shock, her heart thudding against her ribcage. Had she unknowingly committed some faux pas? Was something wrong? Maybe the Ryū-no-Taishou didn't approve of having humans in his palace, or-

"Hisoka said he was showing your letter to some of the nobles when my father ordered him to show him what all the fuss was about. He read it, and now he wants to talk to you." The giant youkai's eyes were tight with worry, though he tried to force a smile for Kagome's benefit. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Let's go." With that, he started walking away, Kagome hurrying to keep up with him.

"Shiranui…is there something between you and your father?" Kagome asked after a few minutes of walking.

Shiranui tensed slightly, his shoulders stiffening until they resembled round stones. "Why do you ask?"

"When you talk about him, you don't always sound too happy. Also, you just don't seem to be too eager to lead me to him." Kagome studied the big youkai, concern pulling her mouth down into a frown and furrowing her brow. "If you can, could you tell me what's wrong?"

The ryū-youkai sighed deeply, his tension abruptly abating. "It's a long story, so I'll try to keep it short. The old man's…aged a lot these past few decades. I mean, he was considered old four hundred years ago, but I guess his age is finally catching up with him." Shiranui looked up at the ceiling, his gaze melancholy and pensive. "You know, when he dies an era will have ended." When he caught Kagome's confused stare, he elaborated: "The Ryū-no-Taishou is the last of the original four lords left in Nippon. Most praise him on his longevity, but he thinks it's a curse."

"That can't be it. Getting old is a little sad, but it's not the end all divide."

"Very true. I wouldn't mind if he were just growing a little white of whisker. But it's his _mind _that makes him so…so…" Shiranui trailed off, unable to find a word to describe his father.

"Is he senile?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. That's a good way to describe it. Half of the time he's in this…this _land _where only the dead exist and nobody else. And the other half…he's just gone." He blinked rapidly, and Kagome was shocked to see tears glimmering in his eyes. "He doesn't even recognize me anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Shiranui," she whispered, drawing to a halt with tears in her own eyes. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right," he interrupted. "I'll be fine. I'm a strong youkai, remember?" Shiranui smiled at her, but it was a weak, tremulous shadow of his former grins, and they both knew it.

"I have to ask, though, and I hope I don't sound rude…but how would he have the…the _presence _of mind to know that I'm a stranger here, or what my task entails?" Kagome winced at the overly direct question, but knew that there really wasn't any other way to phrase it.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know. I don't know half of the things that run through his mind anymore. For all we know, he could think you're a spy for some long dead enemy, or else a correspondent for one of the dead lords, or something." Shiranui shrugged halfheartedly. "Could be any reason, really."

They continued on in silence after that awkward conversation, their footsteps echoing in the grand hallways. The passageways seemed to wind on and on, trailing into infinity as they walked and walked and walked and _walked. _Finally, just when Kagome was starting to feel worn out, they reached a wooden door; unusual in this palace of shining ice. Shiranui reached out and pushed it open with one giant hand. With a great creak and a groan, the door inched open, revealing a small sliver of light beyond it.

"Sorry to say, Kagome, but you're gonna have to be on your own from this point on," Shiranui informed her. "Since Father doesn't know who I am any more, I can't go in unless he directly summons me. I'm really, _really _sorry, but I can't change my father's crazy mind." He patted her shoulder in what was clearly supposed to be a comforting fashion, but nearly made Kagome's knees give in. "If you want, you can turn back now and spare yourself."

"No. This is something I _have _to do, no matter what has to happen. And besides, it's not like I'm going to spar with a rabid youkai, is it?"

"I guess not. Just…be patient and courteous, and if he gets into his absent-from-Nippon mode, just leave. It's not like he'll notice or anything." With that, Shiranui held the door open, and, taking a deep breath, Kagome walked through. The door gave a mighty groan as it slowly swung shut behind her.

At first, Kagome thought she had walked into the wrong room. Surely _this _couldn't be the domicile of the Ryū-no-Taishou, last of the original four youkai lords of Nippon. It was far too _simple; _not even one painting decorated the dull walls, and the only permanent features seemed to be an aged futon and a small desk, upon which were balanced several oil candles, which flickered and danced like snakes, throwing eerie shadows on the surrounding walls.

"Who's there? Who's there? What do you want?" Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice, which was old and frail, yet still managed to boom like a foghorn. A shadowy figured rose from the futon, and at the same time unseen torches along the walls flared to life, making the miko blink furiously. Then, as her vision slowly cleared, she finally saw the youkai who had once been Ryū-no-Taishou.

An ancient, withered husk of an old man had risen from the futon, one bony hand clutching the thin blanket to his chest as he stared at her with wide, milk-colored eyes. She could tell from the width of his shoulders that he had once been powerfully built like his son, but age had robbed him of his muscles, leaving nothing but pale skin stretched over knobby bones. What little hair he still possessed was pure white and hung in uneven strips on his skull. He blinked slowly, his dull eyes searching for the intruder while his breath rattled through his yellow teeth. "Who disturbs the Ryū-no-Taishou?" he asked, his clawed fingers trembling as he pointed around the room.

Kagome, trembling almost as much as the old man, slowly mustered up the courage to speak. "It's Higurashi Kagome, Ryū-no-Taishou. You read my letter, and you wanted to see me."

The old man let out a hiss, his skull-like face swinging about to face her. "Hmm…hmm…what voice is that which speaks to me as an equal? Hmm…" Abruptly the old youkai grinned, his remaining fangs gleaming in the light. "Izayoi, can it be you? Forgive this old one and his weary ki; I did not notice you."

Kagome's mouth flopped open, but no words came out. Of all the things she had been expecting the youkai lord to say, this was not on the list. "That's not my name, Ryū-no-Taishou. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me."

"Don't try to play games with me, young'un. I know who you are. I remember the day that sly dog brought you in front of us and announced that you were his mate." A dry, hacking chuckle rose up in the old youkai's throat. "Sly old dog. I suppose he is happy with you, though."

Kagome quickly realized that there would be no dealing with the old dragon. As Shiranui had said, he was clearly out of his mind. Hopefully, though, she would be able to play along and get back to the hunt soon enough. So she held up her hands and smiled brightly. "You got me, sir. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Izayoi. If anything, it is I who should apologize to you. Yes indeed, yes indeed." The old man sighed, his shoulders sagging in sudden sadness. "I was not so kind to you when you were first introduced to us. No, no, I wasn't. Cruel things I said, things that cannot be rescinded. Things about you and your pup. So cruel, so cruel."

"It's okay," Kagome said quickly, for the youkai lord looked like he might start weeping, "I forgive you. You obviously don't feel the same way now, right? Anyway, I need your help."

The Ryū-no-Taishou blinked at her, a small smile tugging at the edges of his thin lips. "You forgive me, Izayoi? Then the Ryū-no-Taishou shall do his utmost to help you, Izayoi. What do you require, hmm?"

Kagome reached into the pocket of her jeans, where she had stashed the handkerchief with the tuft of white fur. She showed the precious bindle to the youkai lord, who weakly sniffed at it. "I need you to tell me if you recognize the scent of this kitsune-youkai. If you don't, could you point me to someone who does?"

"Hmm…hmm…that does not smell like youkai…no, hanyou, it is hanyou fur, yes it is indeed." The ancient dragon hissed again, drawing one skeletal hand over his sunken chin. "Hmm…perhaps the Sugureta clan knows of a kitsune-hanyou. Yes indeed, I remember there being some sort of kerfuffle a few hundred years ago…or was it a few thousand? Hmm…hmm…" He trailed off and looked blankly at Kagome, as if she had just dropped down from the ceiling. Then, unexpectedly, his eyes teared up again. "Midori? Is that you?"

"Um, no, I'm not Midori," Kagome told him, fighting back a sigh.

"Midori, my saiai, I never thought I would see you again…Midori…Midori…" The Ryū-no-Taishou's voice faded and died, leaving behind an old man staring blankly into space.

"Ryū-no-Taishou? Are you okay, sir?" Kagome strode forward, unsure of whether or not she should call for help or just try to rouse him on her own. The youkai did not respond to her query; he just stared at the wall, his eyes wide open but unseeing. It was then that Kagome realized that this was the other half of the Ryū-no-Taishou's senility; his body was on Earth, but his mind was in another place altogether. _'Poor guy…nobody wants this to happen to them when they get old. The worst part is that there's no real cure for senility, not even back in the Heisei jidai. So, wherever the Ryū-no-Taishou is now, there's no getting him back.' _Even though it was a wasted gesture now, Kagome clasped her hands in front of her and bowed deeply. "Arigato, Ryū-no-Taishou sir. You were really helpful, whether you know it or not." With that, she turned around and exited his room, leaving the mad youkai lord alone with whatever inhabited his mind.

Shiranui was waiting for her outside the room, shuffling his feet and looking anxious. "Well?" he demanded. "What do you think?"

"Your father is in really bad shape," Kagome replied. "Poor guy. It's kinda hard to believe he was ever lord of the North, when you look at what's happened to him."

"I know." Shiranui glared at the wall, as if it was the source of all the evil in the world. "Who…who did he think you were?"

"First he thought I was Izayoi, which I guess makes sense if he read the letter, and then he thought I was someone named Midori. Do you know who that was?"

At the mention of the name 'Midori,' Shiranui froze, his muscles locking down as if for impact. His electric blue eyes were wide with shock, his jaw tight and rigid. "_What?"_

"Right before he shut down, he started talking about her. He sounded almost like he was in love with her." Kagome took in his stiffened form, her eyes swiftly becoming concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Midori…was my mother." Shiranui sounded like he was confessing to committing some great evil. His fists were clenched tightly, his claws digging into his palms. He was still glaring at the wall, though now a measure of hurt was creeping into his eyes. "I never knew her, but Father was infatuated with her. The rumors say she was a minor kami, but I think that's a load of bull. They had a relationship that only lasted about fifty years or so and ended with my birth. Midori just left me at the gate of the castle and took off, never to be seen again. When he wasn't campaigning or trying to hold this land together, Father wasted years of his life trying to find her." Shiranui bit his lip, his fangs puncturing his lip and sending beads of blood dribbling down his chin. "I never understood it. Why would he want to find her…when she left him because of me?"

Kagome sniffled, tears rising in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" She broke off on a small sob, burying her face in her hands. The pain in Shiranui's voice, the futility of the Ryū-no-Taishou's search, and, above all else, the similarity between him and a certain inu-hanyou made the young miko feel unbearably sad. _'The Ryū-no-Taishou spent his whole life searching for somebody he would never find…and who possibly never loved him. Does…does that mean InuYasha won't ever stop searching for…for…' _The thought trailed off before it could reach its inevitable conclusion, leaving her to cry brokenly in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, Kagome. I didn't mean to make you sad." A huge set of hands wrapped around Kagome's small frame, lifting her up as if she was a toy and cradling her against a muscular chest. "It's not really that bad. You don't have to cry for me."

"But…but it's so…so _sad," _Kagome sobbed. "Your father loved your mother, but he never _found _her…"

Shiranui sighed deeply, and Kagome suddenly felt a lurching sensation in her belly as the giant youkai started walking. "Yeah, I know. I try not to think about it too much, though. I just…I couldn't say I loved or hated Midori, simply because I never knew her. Maybe…maybe one day, if she ever shows up, I can…try to get her to explain herself, or something."

Kagome sniffed and dried her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater (since her only hanky was otherwise occupied). "That sounds…that sounds good." She paused, then added, "You can put me down now, Shiranui." The youkai chuckled softly, then set Kagome down on her feet, watching her carefully to make sure he hadn't accidentally hurt her. She finished drying her eyes off, then looked up at Shiranui, a tremulous smile spreading over her face. "Thank you, Shiranui."

"What for?"

"Just…thank you."


	15. The Northern Castle, Part II

After the rather emotional episode in the hallway, it was a relief to get back to the hustle of the dining hall. To Kagome's surprise, it was already lunchtime, as the new dishes being ferried around attested to. Shiranui took one look at Kagome's dumbstruck expression and ended up letting out a deep belly laugh. He was incomprehensible for several minutes afterward, during which the miko pouted, her arms crossed huffily over her chest.

"I'm…I'm…sorry, Kagome…but your _face!_" he finally managed to choke, his chortles punctuating every other word. "Kami…so…_funny!"_

"It wasn't _that _funny, Shiranui," Kagome replied, her voice testy. "Anyway, shouldn't we be getting back to the task at hand?"

"I suppose," Shiranui chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes as he calmed down. "Ah, I haven't seen something that funny in a long time. Well, back to work, I suppose." Giving a tremendous sigh, the giant youkai settled down at his table, his fingers splaying out over the polished surface. Immediately afterward, several platters of food were set before him, nearly obscuring the whole table from view. Kagome edged into her seat, lifting the smallest platter of sushi from the table for her consumption. Groaning internally at the sounds of Shiranui's feasting, she turned away as she began nibbling at some sashimi. _'Kami, he's got the table manners of a wolf pack…'_

"Tho, wa yu gan' do no?" Kagome's mouth twisted, her stomach revolting at the sound of Shiranui's food-slurred words. The youkai seemed blissfully unaware of her nausea; he grinned at her through a mouthful of meat and vegetables. "Yur gora prulem?"

"Shiranui, for the love of the Kami, _please _chew and swallow _before _you start talking," Kagome groaned, pushing her plate of food away and placing one hand over her mouth.

The ryū-youkai swallowed loudly, an embarrassed look quickly settling on his features. "Sorry, Kagome. Guess I got a little _too _familiar with you." When she shot him a confused look, he elaborated with, "I tend to forget my manners around friends."

"I'm glad that you consider me a friend, Shiranui, but I would like it if you tried to eat a little…_less _voraciously." Kagome started picking at her sushi again, a small pang of guilt touching her heart at the sight of Shiranui's dismayed face.

"I'm really sorry, Kagome. It's been a while since I've had polite company." Shiranui pushed his giant platters of food away, fixing Kagome with a sincere glint in his eye. "Trust me when I say that it isn't because I don't respect you."

A smile tugged at the corner of Kagome's mouth. "Thank you, Shiranui." Another pang zipped through her heart when the youkai beamed at her, though this one was not of guilt. In her mind, she saw a different face, one with eyes not of electric blue, but of burnished gold. A hesitant smile drew up the corners of a mouth that never really knew how to be anything but grim and angry. A different memory soon rose to the surface, of that same person scarfing food like it would run away from him if he didn't eat it quickly. Kagome pushed those memories away, shaking her head slightly as if that would get rid of them. _'Don't think about him, don't think about him, don't think about him,' _she chanted silently.

"So, then." Shiranui's great rumbling voice broke into Kagome's mantra, shocking her back to the present moment. "What are you going to do, then?"

"Um…" Kagome thought for a few seconds, pondering over what she had inadvertently learned from the Ryū-no-Taishou. "I need to find somebody from the Sugureta family of kitsune-youkai. Apparently, one of their number stole the thing I'm looking for."

Shiranui growled softly in his throat. "You're dealing with those bandits, huh?"

"You know them, then?"

"Oh yeah, I know them. Scum of the world, if you ask me. They paint themselves to be these great aristocrats, but they're nothing more than common crooks. I'm pretty sure they stole the wealth they surround themselves with, so it's really no surprise that it would be them." Shiranui's lip curled as he spoke, revealing his pointed fangs and his dark gums. "What I wouldn't give to be able to exile the lot of them from these lands."

"Now, now, my dearest Shiranui…is that any way to talk about one of the North's oldest families?" The new voice came from directly behind Kagome, who started and whipped about, searching for the source of the voice. When nobody presented themselves, she turned back to Shiranui, her brow furrowing in confusion shortly before her entire body stiffened in alarm.

The slim figure of a man-shaped youkai was now standing behind Shiranui, though he had not been there a few seconds earlier. Though his hair was as white as snow, his face was free of wrinkles, implying that it was not a mark of age, but rather his natural color. His eyes were blue, much like Shiranui's, except they were a darker royal blue rather than electric blue. His ears tapered up into high points, nearly clearing his skull completely. His white clothes were fashioned of rich material, and the fur wrapped about his shoulders was faintly reminiscent of Sesshoumaru's mokomoko-sama. As Kagome watched him, the youkai yawned, one clawed hand covering his mouth. "As always, you are much less than invigorating company, Shiranui."

"Jingai," Shiranui snarled, his shoulders tensing as lightning flashed in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing in my castle?"

Jingai stared impassively back at the ryū-youkai, his nose lifting arrogantly into the air. "Is it any of your business?"

"Fuck yes it's my business!" Shiranui's fist flew down and crashed against the table, sending plates flying in all directions and nearly unsettling Kagome. "I may not be lord yet, but that time is nigh, felon!"

"For your information, barbarian, I happen to be here to pay my taxes," Jingai informed him snootily. "Perfectly legal."

"Why would I want your tainted gold? I have no reason to touch anything that was stolen from innocent people!"

"Now, now, Shiranui, you're embarrassing yourself in front of your, ahem, 'guest.'" Jingai flashed a clearly disapproving look over at Kagome, dismissing her with one glance. "Why don't you let sleeping youkai lie and let me go my own way?"

"Because your way is the way of thieves and cowards, lowly fox," Shiranui growled back, his voice rumbling in his throat. "I will not stop until your family is brought to justice."

"Keep dreaming, whelp. You know you need proof, and you don't have it." Jingai flicked another glance over at Kagome, clearly curious despite his disgust. "Why are you dabbling with humans, Shiranui? Does this 'honor' you speak of allow you to frequent human brothels?"

"How _dare _you, villain! Kagome is no whore! She is an honored friend and guest of my father's, and you would do well to remember that!"

"Friend, huh?" Jingai turned to look at her, his face imperious. "'Kagome,' was it? Well, little Kagome, I am Sugureta Jingai, the patriarch of the honorable Sugureta clan-yes, we have honor, you overgrown lizard," he snapped-Shiranui had snorted at the mention of honor.

"Sugureta clan?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed. Perhaps you have heard of us, human though you are?" A gleam of pleasure flickered briefly in the youkai's eyes. Even though Kagome was human, the fact that she knew his family clearly made the kitsune happy.

"Well, sort of. I…_think _there was a hanyou born into your family at some point. Is that right?" Kagome instinctively leaned away from the kitsune; judging by his actions toward humans, asking him about hanyou was downright dangerous.

An angry flush colored Jingai's face, his white brows pulling down into an angry v over his blazing eyes. "What heinous words are these? A hanyou in the Sugureta house? I think not! Woman, keep your miserable tongue to yourself, or I might tear it out for you!"

"And I would advise _you, _'dear' Jingai, to not threaten my guests," Shiranui intoned, his voice deadly soft. "Otherwise I might just put aside the law and skin you here and now."

"She is nosing into Sugureta business," Jingai snapped back. "I cannot just sit here and let a human waif tear into matters of this sort."

Before Shiranui could answer, Kagome was up, her own eyes blazing. She'd had just about enough of these bullying youkai. She was a miko, wasn't she? Even an untrained miko held power over youkai, just as long as she played her cards right. So she looked Jingai straight in the eye and stated, "You haven't answered my question, Jingai-san. Is there a hanyou in the Sugureta house?"

"I told you, it's none of your business, human," he growled, drawing his furs tightly around himself.

Shiranui crooked one brow as he regarded Jingai with an almost amused stare. "Why don't you just say no, you old schemer? Unless you can't, of course." Jingai turned to look at him, his eyes filled to the brim with indignant anger. "Just admit it, you horse's ass. You aren't straight out saying no because there _is_ a hanyou in the house of the Sugureta clan."

Jingai was silent for a few moments, his clawed hands clenched into trembling fists. Kagome waited with fingers crossed and mind whirling. Either the patriarch was going to tell them, or he was about to attack. Either way, she would be ready.

"Fine! Five hundred years ago, one of my cousins fucked a human woman and _possibly _got her with child," Jingai spat. "When I found out about it, I disowned him and banished him from the clan. I don't know where he is or what he is doing, so don't even ask me."

"Why, thank you, Jingai." Shiranui's face split into a sardonic smile. "You were unusually helpful today."

"Stick it up your ass, whelp. I only did it to protect my family." With that, Jingai turned and marched angrily away, presumably heading back to his table.

"What did he mean by that?" Kagome asked.

"If you had started asking around, the rumors that a hanyou had been born into the Sugureta clan would have started circulating. Being a family of thieves is one thing; being a family that sleeps with humans is something else entirely. It's not something most youkai take kindly, if you get my drift."

Kagome shuddered, thinking back to Sesshoumaru and his harsh treatment of InuYasha and Izayoi, and all because they were a hanyou and a human, respectively. _'I definitely know most youkai have no love for hanyou, even if they're siblings.' _Thinking about InuYasha depressed her, so Kagome deliberately changed the subject. "Do you know who this cousin Jingai spoke of might be?"

"Maybe. I _do _think I remember hearing about an exile five hundred years ago…" Shiranui rubbed his chin, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling as he tried to recall. "Yes, I remember Father talking about a kitsune who had been presented as a traitor to his clan. He said that the evidence was sketchy, but the kitsune had a history of being a thief, so the lords agreed that he should be exiled for his crimes. I think his name might have been…Akutou. Yeah, that sounds right. Akutou."

"Do you think this Akutou could be part of the Sugureta clan?" Kagome wondered.

"Could be. Hard time talking to him, though."

"Why?"

"He kinda died. About two hundred years after he was exiled, the lady of the East, Minami, caught a kitsune by the same name filching goods from her castle. Seeing as she caught him committing a crime, the law dictated that she was allowed to kill him in fair combat; and then the guy threatened her with a knife. Last I heard of him, his head was stuck on a stake and paraded around the castle." A glint of what looked suspiciously like admiration flashed in Shiranui's eye for a split second. "She's definitely got courage, and wisdom…and she's hot as hell. She sure is." The dragon's face became dreamy, his eyes going slightly out of focus as he stared at something only he could see.

"So should I go see this Minami and ask her about Akutou?" Kagome wondered if she should reach out and prod Shiranui, or if he would be roused from his dreamy state automatically.

"Huh?" Shiranui stared at Kagome as if he was seeing her for the first time. "Oh, oh yeah, you should! She was really mad about it, and definitely knows more about this Akutou than I do. Yeah, go see Minami! By the way, do you think there's room in your entourage for one more? I wouldn't mind seeing Minami myself…"

'_Is it me, or am I sensing a little __**too **__much admiration from Shiranui?' _Kagome smiled slightly as she took in the boyish rapture on Shiranui's face. She was pretty sure that 'Akutou,' whoever he might be, had absolutely no effect whatsoever on Shiranui's eagerness to see this Minami youkai. "You sound happy, Shiranui," she teased.

As if he had been caught doing something illegal, Shiranui quickly sat up straight, dusting off his tunic and looking as innocent as he could manage. "Not at all! I, eh, merely wish to see my future lady in arms. After all, I will become lord of the North soon enough, and I will need to know my fellow lords."

'_No, I'm pretty sure you have the hots for her,' _Kagome thought with an internal giggle. _'It's so obvious, silly Shiranui!' _

Then she grew melancholy at the thought of Shiranui's request. Though it would be nice to have someone other than Yoru at her side, the miko knew that she had started this on her own initiative, and she had to finish it the same way: alone. But how to phrase it without hurting Shiranui's feelings? She thought about it for a few seconds before saying, "About what you asked, Shiranui…I don't think it's a good idea. Not that I don't' like you, or anything, but you really need to stay here. Your father is deathly ill, and your people need a strong leader right now." Kagome purposefully inserted the word _strong _into her mini-speech, knowing that it would help win Shiranui over.

Predictably, Shiranui's chest swelled slightly at the mention of his strength. "Yes, you are right, Kagome. I cannot be running around Nippon when my people need me. I must remain here, a single pillar providing balance and order to my lands. I will see Minami at the meeting, anyway." Sighing deeply, Shiranui rose from his seat. "Now, will you be leaving immediately, or will you be staying the night?"

Kagome rose too, pushing her mostly uneaten plate of food to the side. "Immediately, I think. This item is very important, and I _have _to find it."

Shiranui studied her for a few seconds, his blue eyes unreadable. Then he shrugged. "I won't stop you, Kagome, but I think you should be careful. If the Sugureta clan is involved with this item, then things are going to be a lot tougher from this point on. They may be thieves and liars, but they do have their code of rules-and I'm pretty sure one of them is to get rid of moles who dig too much. So keep your head down and don't poke around too much, okay?" Shiranui lifted one hand and touched Kagome's face with the tips of his fingers. "Kagome, you are far too pretty to end up knifed by some thief in the dark. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you go, only to get you killed. Promise me you'll use the utmost of caution."

Kagome's lips trembled as she stared into Shiranui's blazing blue eyes. How could it be that she had known Shiranui for a few short hours, yet he could already be such a good friend? "I'll try, Shiranui, but with this thing, I can't make any promises," she managed to mumble.

"Just be careful, Kagome." Shiranui released her face and clapped twice. In the blink of an eye, Hisoka was standing at his side, his hands tucked in his sleeves. "Hisoka, I think Kagome will be taking leave of us now. Will you fetch her things and escort her to the courtyard?"

"It will be my pleasure, Shiranui-sama." Before the last word had left Hisoka's mouth, he had disappeared in a swirl of white cloth. Seconds later he was back, Kagome's yellow backpack slung over his shoulders. He handed it over to Kagome, his face impassive. "Do you require anything else, Shiranui-sama? Or you, Kagome-sama?"

"I don't think so," Kagome replied. Her rations were still good, and as long as Yoru was willing and able, she had ample transportation.

"No, Hisoka, that's it." Shiranui took a step back and sank into a sweeping bow, his hair nearly tickling Kagome's face as he bent double. "I am glad to have helped you on your quest, Kagome. May your road be a safe and fruitful one."

"No, thank _you, _Shiranui, for helping me and giving me shelter. Because of you, I'm one step closer to finding the thing I'm looking for. Oh, speaking of that…" Kagome looked over at Hisoka, her mouth dropping open to speak again.

"I anticipated this, Kagome-sama. Here is your scroll." Hisoka held out Hattori's scroll, which looked more worn and frayed now that it had been read several times.

"Thanks, Hisoka. I'll need it when I go to the Eastern castle." Kagome tucked the scroll back into her pack and slung the bag over her shoulders, ready to start out again. Hisoka nodded, then turned and walked to the entrance of the dining hall. Kagome was about to follow him when a giant hand descended upon her shoulder.

"Farewell, Kagome. I…will never forget you." Shiranui's face and voice were both serious as he looked down upon her from his superior height. "You have been the best company I've had in a long time. May the waters guide you to favorable lands, and the rain be kind to you."

"Thank you, Shiranui…and goodbye." With that, Kagome took her leave of the ryū-youkai, a lump forming in her throat. She couldn't help but hope that if she came out of this whole mess in one piece, she would like to visit Shiranui again. The giant dragon might brag shamelessly and have the manners of a starving man, but then again, so did you-know-who, and look where _that _had gotten her. _'Shiranui's a good man, and an excellent friend. If I ever get the chance…yes, I'll visit him again someday.' _

Hisoka was waiting for Kagome at the door, and as soon as she had caught up with him he was off again, striding briskly down the winding halls of the Northern castle. Kagome sprinted to keep up with him, her hands clutching the straps of her bag with numb fingers. Unlike the Western castle, filled to the brim with hostile youkai and hatred, the Northern castle actually seemed like a very nice place to be. It was aesthetically pleasing and (for the most part) contained polite, well mannered youkai who didn't hold Kagome's status as a human woman against her. Most of all, she enjoyed the sense of _belonging. _Traveling alone enhanced the loneliness that lurked in her heart, that most secret of her fears that never failed to terrify her. This jaunt in the Northern castle had helped assuage that fear somewhat, though it would never truly be quelled.

'_It's amazing, really, that I can find these small pockets of happiness on this path of sadness and treachery.' _Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed Hisoka opening the doors leading to the castle's courtyard, nor did she see him bringing Yoru to her. The hyō-youkai had to emit a loud snort to catch Kagome's attention.

"Oh! Sorry, Yoru. Guess I got lost in thought again." Kagome reached out and stroked the panther's thick black coat, marveling at the glossy strands passing through her fingers. Yoru's amazing recovery never failed to astonish the miko. She had gone from an ethereal stick of a big cat to this amazing creature in a few days, more than could be said for anyone else (man or beast) in her position. Her youkai blood probably had something to do with that. If youkai could recover from maltreatment that fast, she wondered if-

Yoru gave a soft growl. "Crap, I did it again, didn't I?" Kagome frowned and slapped herself on both cheeks. "Gomennasai, Yoru. I'm really not trying to be such a space cadet. I just have a lot to think about." Yoru purred and pushed her face into Kagome's palm. The girl laughed softly and scratched the big cat's nose. "I'm glad you forgive me, Yoru. So, are you ready to head out? We're going to go to the Eastern castle now." Yoru shook herself, which Kagome took to mean 'Yes.' With a small smile, she mounted the big cat, slinging her bag over her rump like a saddlebag. After she settled into position, Yoru took off, practically sailing through the door and powering through the snow as she ran hard. Before too long they had passed through the barrier and were back in Nippon, heading southeast at breakneck speeds, ready to continue the next leg of their journey.

Back in the castle, Hisoka was watching the black dot that was Yoru and her passenger fade into the distance. Behind him, he heard the great plodding steps that signified his master's approach. "Does something trouble you, Shiranui-sama?" he murmured.

Shiranui stopped beside his servant, his gaze fixed on the distant horizon, visible for a few scant seconds before the gates creaked and slowly swung shut. "I was wondering…about that letter thing she came with. Who was it from?"

Hisoka was silent for a few seconds, thinking over his reply before giving voice to his concerns. "Hattori of the Western castle, my lord."

Shiranui drew in a great big breath, his eyes widening marginally. "So this thing _is _connected to the West. I wondered about it when I saw Yoru, but Kagome never said anything. Do you think she's hiding something?"

"Maybe she is, or maybe she isn't. Perhaps she just feels awkward at doing such a thing, or perhaps she thinks she isn't qualified to speak for the West."

Shiranui shook his head slowly. "No, not from what I got to know of her. She's definitely hiding something; but what? Argh, now my thoughts are all in a snarl!" Shiranui pounded a big fist against the side of his head, one eye closing in a comical display of annoyance. "Hisoka, I'm going to go work out some more. You're in charge until I get back, all right?"

"If that is what Shiranui-sama wishes," Hisoka replied.

"Thanks, Hisoka." With that, Shiranui transformed and flew out of the castle, leaving it far behind him in a matter of seconds. Soon he was all alone in the great sky, and he could think properly.

'_Why on Earth would Kagome want to hide something from us? If it has something to do with this thing that was stolen, I would think she'd want to tell everybody and get help, not hide it and impede the process. Unless it's very bad to speak of or something.' _The great dragon turned his muzzle up to the sky, watching the clouds streak past in blobs of white, sunlight glimmering on his scales like light on a great river. _'Hmm…I hope I find out soon enough. This curiosity could eat me alive, if I'm not too careful.'_

With that, he was away, sailing on toward his favorite forest and workout grounds. The clouds had gathered over that forest, and would probably open up after he got there. No matter, though. The rain would help clear his head, and water was his element, besides. A workout in the rain might be just what the doctor ordered. _'Perfect,' _he thought happily. _'I do believe everything will work out nicely. Besides, with my strength, I can handle just about anything.'_


	16. The Bet

_Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. _

_The small ball soared through the air, smacked into the wall and sailed back to the eager hands that had thrown it. A big snaggletoothed smile marked the small child's pleasure at the simple game. He threw the ball again, a little too eagerly this time, with the end result of it sailing straight over his head. Giggling madly, he turned around, ready to chase the ball and try again. _

_He stopped in his tracks, his smile fading. Three of the castle's aristocrats were standing in front of him, their faces stonily composed, as they always were when they beheld him. The man on the far left was holding his ball, looking at it like it was something terribly evil. Then, without so much as a flicker of emotion, he took out a small dagger and popped the ball, letting the empty skin fall to the ground. _

"_No!" The small hanyou ran forward, his tiny hands grasping at his destroyed plaything. "I'll tell Mama!" He whipped around, intent on finding his mama and reporting the loss of the ball. _

_Before he could move even one step, a blow landed on his back, stunning him and sending him toppling to the ground. "Get him now, before he starts running again!" one of the men commanded. __Hands came down and grasped his haori. The pup bit and scratched, trying to escape the cruel hands. More blows rained down on him in retaliation, continuing until he was barely conscious. When he had finally stopped moving, the hands lifted him into the air and deposited him inside a cold clay urn, normally used for carrying sak__é__. _

"_Dammit, I knew this was a bad idea. Look at my hand; little bastard chewed it to pieces." _

"_Stay calm, Yasuhiro. We have managed to come out on top of the half-breed runt, and now we shall be rid of this mistake forever. Then we can welcome Izayoi into our midst with open arms."_

_One of the men nudged the makeshift prison with his foot; the pup felt the urn rattle somewhat with the motion. "Are you sure we can forgive her so easily, Shoichi? If she bedded with a youkai once, who's to say that she isn't a youkai whore still?"_

"_If the reminder of her evils is cleansed, I believe she will come around. We'll get rid of this unsightly hanyou, and she'll remember what she is. Maybe in time she'll forget that she ever consorted with youkai at all."_

_The hanyou inside the urn listened, only half conscious and often ignorant of what was being said. They were talking about cleansing evils and whores and stuff. What could this mean? What did these men want? Why had they beat him and put him in here?_

"_Mama…where's Mama?" he whimpered. _

"_Shit, he's coming around! What do we do, Shoichi?"_

"_Quick-take the urn to the river and throw it in! With any luck, it'll sink and fill with water before the freak's even realized what's happened." _

"_What about Izayoi?"_

"_After we're done, tell her that there's been a terrible accident and her 'son' has drowned in the river."_

"_Do you think she'll believe us?"_

"_What choice will she have? There'll be no body, and no evidence linking him to us. If we move quickly, she should suspect nothing. Now GO!" There was a scrabbling of feet, then the urn was hoisted off the ground, hanyou and all, and shunted away. _

_Now the hanyou pup was really frightened. The underlying menace in the men's voices scared him, and the things they said about his mama confused him. What was a whore? What did they mean by drowning? What was going to happen? He wanted to scream, to howl, to go back to his mama and cling to her as tight as he possibly could. Where was she?_

_Meanwhile, the men were still carrying the urn away, their feet crunching first upon the courtyard's gravel, then on the dirt of the road outside. With each step they took, he felt his terror increase. He started scratching at the sides of the urn, trying to claw his way up and out of his prison. The sleek sides deflected his claws most of the time, sending him sliding back down into the murky depths of the urn. The men heard his efforts, and occasionally shook the urn to keep him dizzy and confused. _

_Suddenly, the men stopped. Heart pounding in his throat, the pup tried to listen in on what was happening, but no-one was speaking or moving. All was dead silent outside, like the calm before the storm. Then a piercing scream ripped through the air before it was cut short by some unknown assailant. The scent of blood was suddenly overpoweringly present, making the trapped hanyou whine softly as he cowered in his prison, ears pressed flat against his head. A second scream tore through the night, and was also cut off. _

_Without warning a mighty blow landed on the side of the sak__é jug, sending it careening into the air. The pup inside of it squealed and bawled as it bounced twice, nearly breaking his bones as it rolled and tumbled about, spinning about wildly before coming to rest in the bottom of a shallow ditch. _

_Frightened beyond all belief, the tiny hanyou curled up into a small ball, whimpering and whining for his mama. Little did he know that the horrors of that night would not stop at the cruel men, nor that it would change his life forever._

As the last dregs of the memory turned nightmare drained out of his system, InuYasha slowly opened his eyes, grimacing as the late afternoon sun knifed at his pupils. Reaching up, he slowly rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. He managed to rub the sunspots away, but the images from his recent dream were as indelible as ink.

He scowled darkly. It was the second dream of his terrible past that had come to him since he started this escapade, only this time he knew why it had come about. Kagome was digging around, trying to find out about his mother's urn-and invariably finding out about _him _as well. _'Nosy wench. Why doesn't she butt out when she's supposed to? Mother's not any of her fucking business.'_

He sagged back against his chosen tree, feeling the ire drain out of him as soon as it had come. As before, he just couldn't stay mad at Kagome. If she was right in front of him, completely safe and sound, the hanyou might have been able to rustle up some anger, but as she was now-practically alone in a world filled with vicious youkai and humans alike-all InuYasha could feel was worry. (He was still hurting, too, but the inu-hanyou was doing his best to ignore _that_ particular feeling.)

With a snort, the hanyou jumped up and roughly shook himself. _'Why am I so fucking down? Hell, I should be fucking __**happy **__right now, not in the fucking dumps!' _In fact, his spirits should have been at an all-time high. After all, for the first time since he had started this insane chase, he had a lead on Kagome. For the first time since the inception, he could see the finale. For the third time in as many days, he was closing in on Kagome, giving him that feeling of being able to reach out and touch her. With that thought resounding in his head, InuYasha launched himself off the branch and started running east again. If he was lucky, he would arrive at the city with plenty of time to spare.

Unfortunately, as fate would have it, InuYasha's luck was still worth less than a pile of dirt. Mere hours into his venture, he glanced up and happened to glimpse the tail end of a whirlwind heading directly towards his path. A dark mood instantly settled over him at the sight of it, an irritated growl rising in his throat as his ears automatically flicked back. _'Dammit. I fucking forgot that the damn ōkami's den was here in the east,' _he swore. _'I'll be damned if I let him stop me!'_

Ten minutes later, the whirlwind blew across InuYasha's path. It gusted and howled for several seconds before abating to reveal the tanned-skinned and fur-clad form of Kouga. InuYasha, who had started slowing down at the first sign of the whirlwind, now drew to a full halt, putting some ten or fifteen feet between himself and the ōkami-youkai. He scowled darkly, eyes narrowing as he beheld his rival.

Apparently, Kouga shared his ill sentiments: a matching scowl stood in place of his usual cocky grin. The reason for this soon became clear, as the youkai's eyes flicked about, clearly searching for something; or rather, some_one. _

"Where's Kagome, inu-korro?" he demanded, his tail switching behind him.

InuYasha tensed reflexively. This was the _last _thing he needed, and just when Kagome was in his grasp, too! He knew that if he still wanted to be ahead of Kagome, he would have to send the wolf on his merry way with little to no resistance. It was an impossible task on a normal day, and this was _far_ from normal.

"None of your business, ōkami," he growled, his hand resting on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Uh, my mate's welfare is one hundred percent my damn business." Kouga crossed his arms over his chest, regarding InuYasha with an imperious glare. "Now, tell me where she is, inu-korro, or I'll have to _force _it out of you."

"Since when have _you _been able to force anything out of _me?" _The taunt was deliberately aimed at Kouga's pride, in an attempt to get his thoughts away from Kagome. If InuYasha was lucky, they might altercate a little bit before the mangy youkai would be on his merry way. It would be the best way to burn off some stress, bar none. "_You're _the one who always runs away, baka ōkami."

His attempt to infuriate Kouga backfired; instead of looking insulted or charging the hanyou, Kouga just let out a snort. "Next to _you, _I look like the smartest guy in Nippon! Kagome would be a bigger baka than _you _to pick someone else."

"Leave Kagome out of this, you miserable fucker," he snarled. "This is just you and me."

"You know, if I didn't like her so much, I wouldn't _have _to put up with you, puppy." Kouga took a step forward, still scanning the surrounding trees for any sign of Kagome. Then, as if something had dawned upon him, his eyes narrowed. "Inu-korro…Kagome didn't happen to run away from you, did she? Did your nasty attitude finally scare her off?"

InuYasha tensed again, as Kouga scored not one but two direct bull's-eyes. Yes, Kagome had run away from him, and yes it was probably due in part to their argument. Not that Kouga needed to know that. The ōkami-youkai would never let him hear the end of it if he heard that Kagome had run away from him. His head was swollen enough without _this _added to it. "Don't change the subject, asshole."

If InuYasha thought that Kouga would be distracted by either the almost polite request or the verbal slur, he was sorely mistaken. The wolf prince's eyes popped open as a triumphant smile spread slowly over his face. "She _did, _didn't she? She fucking ran away from you!" Kouga let out a rough bark of laughter as he smacked his forehead with one hand. "Damn, you're fucking _unbelievable, _inu-korro! Not only do you _not _mate with the woman you don't want _me _to mate with, you let her run away from you!" The smile slowly slid off his face as something else dawned on the wolf. "That would be _really _funny if it didn't mean Kagome was out there _on her fucking own!"_ The ōkami-youkai took a step forward, a snarl twisting his face in grotesque anger.

"She's not a fucking baby, wolf-shit! She can take care of herself!" Privately, InuYasha agreed with Kouga on the matter of Kagome being alone, but he wasn't about to start getting all cuddly-mushy with the wolf. He'd rather impale himself on Tetsusaiga before doing _that._ Instead, he drew aforementioned sword, the blade transforming in a matter of seconds to become the fierce fang that InuYasha had come to depend upon as well as respect. Wheeling about to face Kouga, InuYasha planted his feet in the ground, readying himself for the ōkami's assault.

Kouga glared at the blade, his face now twisting in a derogatory sneer as he slowly started to circle around the hanyou. "Can't fight without your toy sword, puppy? Do I scare you that much?"

Now _that _was an insult. A red haze dropped over the hanyou's vision as he glared back, his lips curling back to reveal his clenched fangs. "I could tear you apart without even breaking a sweat, ōkami," he snarled, his voice barely audible through his teeth.

"Then _prove it!_" Kouga pounced, his claws outstretched as he soared towards InuYasha. The hanyou, thoroughly pissed off now, unthinkingly threw Tetsusaiga aside and met the wolf's charge head on. There was a tremendous _SMACK _as ōkami-youkai collided with inu-hanyou and went down hard, both males tearing and clawing at each other. Both hanyou and youkai were determined to tear the other male's throat out, and both deeply relished the thought of the other's death.

The fight continued for a good fifteen minutes, with escalating yowls as both parties inflicted and received more and more injuries. Both wolf and dog seemed determined to tear the other to shreds, no matter what the cost. They were like crazed animals, ripping and shredding with little thought for themselves.

Suddenly Kouga stopped fighting. He pushed InuYasha aside and leaped back, landing a good few yards away.

"Had enough, bastard?" InuYasha panted, one hand rising to dash the blood from his eyes.

"I could wrestle with you all day, inu-korro, except I got this brilliant idea." Kouga's eyes were bright as he thoughtfully rubbed some blood off his chin.

"Enough with the ideas! I've just about had it with you and your bullshit!" InuYasha dived to the side, sweeping up his discarded Tetsusaiga and brandishing it.

Kouga ignored this debacle and instead planted his feet firmly on the ground, seemingly ignorant of the blood trickling from his wounds. Pointing one clawed finger at the hanyou, he announced, "I've got a proposition for you, InuBaka."

"What?"

"How about you and I make a little _bet?_" Kouga's eyes gleamed as he stared triumphantly at his rival.

"What makes you think I'd wanna bet with you?" InuYasha spat, swinging his Tetsusaiga up onto his shoulders. "I don't trust you as far as I can fucking throw you, and I can throw you really fucking far."

"What if I told you that I would never bother you again?" Kouga asked, his voice almost innocent.

InuYasha paused. On the one hand, he needed to get moving, and listening to Kouga's idea/proposition/bet thing could eat up valuable time he needed to find Kagome. On the other hand, if he never had to deal with the mangy wolf again… "Spit it out, then," he barked, his Tetsusaiga shrinking down to a rusted katana, which he swiftly sheathed. "You've got my fucking attention."

"All right, then." Kouga crossed his arms over his chest again and fixed InuYasha with that same imperious stare. "If you find Kagome first, I'll fuck off and you'll never see me again. However," here Kouga's face split in a grin that was positively evil, "if _I _find her first, then _you _have to fuck off. And," he added, "There's a catch."

"And what's that?" InuYasha asked, already feeling confident. The baka ōkami didn't even realize that he already knew where Kagome was! This was going to be easy; almost too easy, really. In his mind, InuYasha was already imagining their final farewell: _"Bye, wolf-shit. It's been a fucking ride and a half, but I'm fucking done with you now."_

Kouga smirked, apparently unaware of InuYasha's confidence. "Winner has to mate with Kagome, otherwise the bet's off and nobody goes anywhere."

InuYasha's mouth flopped open as the hard hand of shock struck his entire being. "M-MATE?" he half yowled.

"Yeah, mate. Y'know, when the male puts his-"

"I know _how…_things mate, dammit! What I'm saying is that neither of us can just walk up to Kagome and ask her to do…THAT!" InuYasha was practically frothing at the mouth as he yelled at Kouga. A strange mixture of anger, embarrassment and what felt suspiciously like excitement was currently churning his blood into a hot frothing stew, making it a little hard to concentrate on the youkai standing in front of him. "You've gotta be out of your fucking mind, damn ōkami!"

"You don't know that," Kouga countered, his grin still firmly in place. "You don't know what Kagome wants. Although, if she ran away from you, I guess we both know what she _doesn't _want."

Stung by the taunt, InuYasha did his best to control his temper as he glared at the ōkami prince. "You know, maybe I should just kill you now and not have to worry about this fucking bet."

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "What'sa matter, scared you're gonna lose? Or are you afraid that Kagome'll reject you even if you _do _win?"

That did it. InuYasha was far too pissed off to listen to rhyme and reason anymore. He was tired of the stupid ōkami and his plays for Kagome. So, against his better judgment and blatantly ignoring his previous embarrassment about the whole thing, he flung out an arm and howled, "All right, wolf-shit! I'll take your damn bet and make you _eat _those fucking words!"

Kouga laughed heartily, running a hand through his black bangs as he chortled. "You're _way _too easy, puppy. Okay, it's a bet. Whoever finds and mates with Kagome first wins, and the loser has to get lost." The ōkami-youkai fixed the hanyou with an amused stare. "I gotta say, inu-korro, I never thought you would give up so easily."

"Funny, I could say the same thing about _you, _wolf-shit." InuYasha glared back at Kouga, secretly wishing he felt half as confident as the ōkami looked.

"All right, I can't stand your damn scent anymore. I'll take your leave for now, puppy. Remember, you gotta _mate _with her-that is, if I don't find her first! Later, inu-korro!" With that, the ōkami-youkai sprang away, the whirlwind gathering about his body as he ran. As he darted away, Kouga couldn't resist the urge to fire off one last parting shot. "Better give up, puppy! Kagome's as good as mine already!"

'_In your dreams, baka ōkami!' _InuYasha started running again, only somewhat comforted by the fact that Kouga was running in the wrong direction. However, he now had another problem added to his list of problems: Kouga's bet. If the ōkami somehow managed to find Kagome first, then InuYasha would probably never see her again, even if he decided to renege on his side of the bet. But, even if InuYasha found her first, he would still have to mate with her to get Kouga out of his hair for good.

Mating. He should have known that Kouga would decide to skip the foreplay and go for the throat. Of all the things Kouga could have gone for, it had to be _that. _It would have been easier if he was human; for humans a simple rut was nothing special, but for youkai…there wasn't really such a thing as a 'simple rut' among higher youkai. Most of the time youkai only mated when they had found their…mate. Once the act was committed, the male and female were bonded for life. By mating with each other, the youkai couple was swearing the utmost oath of fealty-there was no cheating amongst youkai (most of the time, anyway). _That _would make a rut between himself and Kagome _very _challenging to figure out.

For a youkai like Kouga, it would be easy to take what he wanted without a second thought, but for InuYasha it was a lot more complicated. First of all, he had no idea how Kagome felt about him. Sure, the others hinted that she liked him, and sometimes he even suspected that himself, but he didn't know if she liked him in _that _way. Secondly, he still had Kikyou to deal with. Mating with Kagome would undoubtedly not sit well with Kikyou, and, despite what the undead miko might feel about them and their situation in general, they would need her in the fight against Naraku. Lastly, the repercussions of mating were far too dire to attempt to do it _now. _If he got her with pup…_'Just fucking stop!' _he commanded himself, shaking his head like there was water in his ears. _'I'll just cross that bridge when I get there!'_

It was hard _not _to think about it, though. With nothing else to really occupy him (except the things he didn't want to be occupied with) his mind turned to Kagome. If it was a question of attraction, was he attracted to her in that way? Well, when he thought about it, the future-born miko _did _have very striking eyes, which were set in a pleasantly shaped face. She had a body that most women would kill to possess, and always displayed to perfection with those tight-fitting Heisei jidai clothes of hers. And her scent, oh Kami her _scent; _it was like wildflowers and exotic spices, sweet when she was happy, bitter when she was sad, and positively explosive when she was angry. There were two scents of hers that were absolutely unparalleled: the first was after she had taken a bath, and the second-

'_Fucking hell, stop thinking about her like that!' _he growled, his face beet red and burning like the sun. _'You don't even know if she likes you or not!' _Well, they were good friends, at least, but it wasn't like he could just ask her about this like he was borrowing something from her. An unbidden image of him doing just that popped up in his mind: _"Hey, Kagome, would you mind if I fucked you?" _Then, of course, there was her inevitable response. _"OSUWARI!"_

'_Just forget about that shit for now,' _he told himself sternly. _'Finding Kagome takes top priority.' _Especially considering that now it was a race not only against Kagome, but Kouga too. Scowling darkly, InuYasha continued eastward, the setting sun sinking majestically behind him as he trudged on. _'Baka Kagome…you don't even know the mess you've gotten me into.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I was in such good spirits today I decided to be nice and post this chapter early! Hope you enjoy! =)__  
><em>


	17. Rendezvous

If the world could ever stiffen with anticipation, it was doing so on that night. There was no wind to disturb the silence, no movements to bother the stillness, not even the light of the moon to illuminate the darkness. All was eerily tranquil, not like the peace of the night, but the calm before the inevitable storm. The world was waiting with bated breath for the tension to break, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

First came the wind, suddenly gusting through the land as if making up for its previous absence. It howled and shrieked, bending branches and twisting plants as it careened through the land. Then a green light exploded into being, lighting up the surrounding landscape like a brilliant firework. The light became a comet, streaking through the air, steadily sinking lower and lower before landing in a stony clearing in a remote part of Nippon. As quickly as it had come into being, the light abated to reveal the tall, stately figure of Sesshoumaru.

'_There had better be good reason for this meeting to be called,' _he thought, a slight crease forming between his brows. _'This Sesshoumaru has no time to waste on petty matters.'_

The thought had barely ended when there was a colossal roar, booming through the land like thunder. Simultaneously a bluish-white flash seared the night, blazing like fire in the black sky before transforming into a streak of light and falling to Earth. Upon landing, the light abated, revealing the tall and broad figure of Shiranui.

"What is this about, Shiranui?" Sesshoumaru demanded, his voice just as apathetic and uninterested as ever. "This Sesshoumaru has better things to do than trade idle gossip and prattle about strength."

Shiranui scowled at him, his eyes narrowing. "Not until the other two get here, Sesshoumaru. The meeting hasn't officially started yet." Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing in response. Instead he waited for the others to arrive, his mask of calm disguising the irritation at his task being interrupted.

Instead of more wind or lightning or thunder, the soft pattering of feet swiftly approached the clearing, growing louder as the seconds ticked by. The outline of a great feral beast could be glimpsed for a brief moment before it vanished, replaced by a more humanoid figure. Several heartbeats later, it strode out into their midst.

It turned out to be a woman, delicately built yet brimming with unseen power. Her curvaceous body was cloaked with the richest of silk kimonos, which was bright green in color, second only to her almond-shaped eyes. Curly hair of a brownish-black shade cascaded down her shoulders and was held away from her forehead by a golden band, set in the middle with the effigy of a cat's face. Like the two men before her, she had pointed ears, the tips of which disappeared into her mane of hair. Her lips, which were luscious and full, were set in a thin line, and the glimmering green eyes set above the small nose were cautious. She took a step forward, revealing bare, clawed feet.

"Minami," Sesshoumaru acknowledged.

"Sesshoumaru," she replied. Her voice was commanding, tougher than her girlish exterior would suggest. "Shiranui. Now, would you mind telling me what we're doing out here? We're not supposed to meet for another three months."

"We're still not ready. There's still one more of us, you know," Shiranui reminded her, the faintest quaver present in his voice. "We'll wait until Kokoro gets here. Then we'll start." Minami nodded, then all three of them turned their eyes to the south. The stillness had returned to the air as they awaited their final member.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, prompting Minami to scowl, Shiranui to fidget, and Sesshoumaru to quirk an eyebrow. Just as the lords were starting to get impatient, the faint sound of beating wings could be heard. At the same time a fiery dot appeared in the sky, moving swiftly toward their location. The tall figure of a winged man slowly came into focus, his reddish-orangey-yellow wings slowly flapping as he circled lower and lower. Finally, he jerked himself upright and started descending toward the other three youkai. As he drifted downwards, his wings rippled, steadily growing smaller and darker as he got closer and closer to the ground. By the time his feet met the earth, his wings were gone, replaced by a thick black cape.

The last of the four lords of Nippon-Kokoro-was also the one who least looked like he should be lord. He was tall and skinny, seemingly built out of wires and clay rather than flesh and blood. His skin was pale, practically glowing in the darkness of the night. A shock of messy flame-colored hair seemed to explode from his head, the spikes hanging down over his forehead and bound at his neck by a thin black cord. A pair of round spectacles perched on his bony nose, partially obscuring his yellow eyes. Apart from his thick 'cape,' his clothes were nothing special: a long-sleeved black tunic and a ragged pair of gray pants, tied about his thin waist with a worn belt. He wore no gloves or shoes, simply because his curved talons prevented such articles from being practical.

"Fashionably late, Kokoro?" Minami asked, the hint of a smile present on her face.

"Sorry to all," Kokoro apologized. His voice was quiet, yet full of authority. "I got caught up in my studies." His glasses steadily slipped down his nose as he talked, and he pushed them back up with one taloned finger.

"S'all right, Kokoro. You're here now, and we can get this meeting started." Shiranui strode forth, moving until he stood in the exact center of the clearing. "Sesshoumaru, Minami, Kokoro, no doubt you are wondering why I summoned you here tonight. Well, I have recently discovered something that will shake our foundations to the core." He had their attention now. All three of the lords were staring at him with varying expressions of shock on their faces (he assumed Sesshoumaru was shocked, anyhow).

"What…what do you mean? Is it an invasion?" Minami demanded.

"Are the humans aware of our existence?" Kokoro inquired.

"Has the Ryū-no-Taishou finally passed on?" Sesshoumaru sounded bored as ever, like he didn't even care what this revelation might be.

"No, no and no," Shiranui replied, his voice a little testy. "Nothing that drastic, yet it will still shake you quite a bit." The ryū-youkai took a deep breath, steeling himself for what must come next. "Minami…Kokoro…Sesshoumaru…InuYasha is alive."

The effect the simple sentence had on the others was immediate. Minami's mouth dropped open, the caution completely wiped from her face as she goggled at Shiranui. Kokoro's eyes widened, his pupils contracting until they were tiny dots. His glasses slid down his nose until they were precariously perched at the very tip, the stems barely clinging to his pointed ears. Sesshoumaru merely stiffened, a flash of unreadable emotion darting across his eyes like a fish swimming through a golden sea.

"That's impossible!" Minami was the first of the lords to recover. Her mouth was back in that thin line as she accosted Shiranui, her disbelief masking the faint hope gleaming in her eyes. "You were there that night, Shiranui. We found _nothing. _No tracks, no scent-"

"No body," Shiranui finished for her. "Don't you see, Minami? Sure, we found no proof that InuYasha survived…but neither did we find proof that he _perished._"

"How can you be so sure?" Kokoro asked. Unlike Minami, he sounded truly hopeful, his eyes blazing with unrestrained emotion. "It's been two hundred years, and even if he did survive the fire, the chances are slim that he would survive the wilds."

"Slim, but not impossible, _especially _not for the Inu-no-Taishou's son. Besides, I have definite proof that InuYasha survived." Shiranui smiled at Kokoro, his electric blue eyes shining brightly. "I met him, Kokoro. He's older, of course, but there's no denying it's him. He's got his father's eyes, _and _he has the Tetsusaiga."

"You're crazy!" Minami was still goggling at the youkai prince, the disbelief still present, but the hope steadily growing. "Tetsusaiga was lost hundreds of years ago!"

"And now it's been found by its rightful owner." Shiranui noticed that Sesshoumaru flinched when he said this. Turning to the inu-youkai, he sardonically asked, "Nothing to contribute, Sesshoumaru?"

The other two turned towards him as well. "Sesshoumaru, this is your brother we're talking about. If he truly is alive…" Kokoro trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing as he took in the dai-youkai's almost sullen form.

"Kokoro has a point, Sesshoumaru," Minami conceded. "If InuYasha _is _alive…"

"He is!" Shiranui bellowed. "Kokoro, use your ability and tell me if I'm lying!"

Kokoro stiffened slightly. His 'ability' happened to be the ability to look into other people's minds. Being of the polite sort, though, Kokoro hated his ability and had spent centuries trying to control it, to the point where he could turn it 'on' and 'off.' But, at the nearly desperate undertone in Shiranui's voice, the youkai lord complied, closing his eyes and reaching out with his mind. His eyebrows furrowed, then rose as his face became disbelievingly hopeful. His eyes flickered about beneath his eyelids, watching a show only he could see. Then, slowly, his lids drifted back, revealing stunned yellow irises. "I wanted it to be true…but I never guessed that it _was,_" he whispered. "Shiranui speaks the truth. InuYasha…_lives._"

Minami gasped, the cynicism and disbelief falling away from her eyes. "It's true? He lives? Kami, I never dreamed…"

Shiranui glared at Sesshoumaru, who was stiff and silent. "Still nothing to comment, Sesshoumaru? Hmm…_very _suspicious."

"What are you insinuating, Shiranui?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice almost disinterested.

"I have an idea…something to do with why you're so unsurprised, _and _why you let the matter of your little brother fall by the wayside for two hundred years." Shiranui strode up to the dai-youkai until there was barely two feet between them. He towered over Sesshoumaru, his blue eyes like two shards of ice as he glared down at him. Sesshoumaru, as concerned about this development as a cat was about an attacking mouse, glared right back, his eyes equally cold. "You've known. For two hundred years, you've known that your brother survived the attack on his castle."

"_What?" _Both Kokoro and Minami were goggling at the pair of youkai, their eyes wide. Kokoro's glasses succeeded in falling off his nose, but he caught them before they hit the ground and rammed them back onto his face.

"Is…is that true?" Minami swung around to face Sesshoumaru, her green eyes blazing. "Have you known this whole time?"

"He has," Kokoro answered in lieu of either Shiranui or Sesshoumaru. His voice was like steel, his yellow eyes like flaming lava. "He's known this whole time, yet has said _nothing."_

"Stay out of this Sesshoumaru's head, Kokoro." Sesshoumaru's voice was calm, but his face was anything but.

"_Why? _Why would you keep quiet about this? You _knew _how upset we were, dammit!" Minami dashed up to Sesshoumaru, her dainty hand flying out like she was going to slap him. "You're his _brother! _Why would you just stay silent? Why didn't you offer him sanctuary? Why didn't you tell us so _we _could offer him a sanctuary?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us, Sesshoumaru?" Shiranui asked, cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner.

Sesshoumaru glared balefully at the two youkai, his shoulders stiff and back straight. His claws were glowing green with poison as his youki boiled and frothed beneath his cracking mask. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't need to answer that question."

"Yes you-"

Kokoro's quiet voice broke into the argument again, still as hard as metal. "He hasn't told us because he's been trying to kill him for nearly two hundred years." His eyes blazed as he stared at Sesshoumaru, his spectacles winking in the yellow light. Heat waves were emanating from the youkai's body as his own youki rose to the surface, making the grass wilt and the air glow.

If Minami had been shocked before, she was positively floored now. "_Kill _him?"

Even Shiranui looked astonished at this revelation. He hadn't guessed that Sesshoumaru's reasoning would be so…so…_wrong. _"What the hell?"

"This Sesshoumaru orders you to stop poking around, Kokoro." Poison was now dripping from Sesshoumaru's fingers, sizzling and hissing as it hit the ground. The look in his eyes was positively venomous as he glared toward the youkai standing opposite him.

"You've been hiding the truth from us for two hundred years. I will make sure it is hidden no longer." Ripples were appearing on Kokoro's cape, fanning out over the black surface in little waves. Every time a ripple passed over the black 'fabric,' fire colored feathers could be glimpsed. Kokoro met Sesshoumaru's gaze without fear, sparks of flames flickering at his own fingers.

"How could you even _think _of killing your own brother?" Minami hissed, her voice both horrified and saddened. "He's all you have left, Sesshoumaru."

"He is hanyou. This Sesshoumaru refuses to associate himself with hanyou," he replied testily.

"So _that's _it. That's the big reason. InuYasha's a hanyou, so naturally he deserves every bit of unhappiness that is thrown his way." Shiranui's face was turning an ugly red color, matching the dark blood flowing from the spots where his clenched fingers met the skin of his palms. His teeth were bared in a terrible snarl, his eyes narrowed to icy slits. He looked like he was about to explode.

Minami moved forward, placing one small hand on the youkai's bulging arm. "That's enough, Shiranui." Turning toward the inu-youkai, she gave Sesshoumaru a sour frown. "Your father would be so ashamed of you, Sesshoumaru."

At the mention of his father, Sesshoumaru's mask cracked completely. "You know _nothing _of my father, Minami," he snapped, surprising everyone with his lack of self-reverence. "_Nothing._"

"I know he loved InuYasha and Izayoi like nothing else. He loved you too, but that was obviously a mistake on his part. Kami, he _trusted _you! He told you to take care of InuYasha and Izayoi, dammit!"

"'Take care of' has many different meanings, Minami."

"Bullshit! There's only one that matters in this situation, and it's _there _that you failed!" Minami's hair was starting to puff up, her eyes narrowing as her back arched. She bared her fangs at Sesshoumaru, growling in a challenging way. "What are you even trying to prove, anyway? That you're a tremendous douchebag who wants to prove he's better than his father? I mean, sure your father wasn't perfect, but he's not as evil as you're making him out to be!"

"My father wasn't the only one with shortcomings, Minami," he tossed back, cracking his knuckles and readying his claws. "I seem to recall Neko-no-Taishou as being the type that slept with anything that moved and had a pulse. Should I prefer to have a cat that thinks with his lower extremities as a sire?"

"Stop it!" Kokoro moved in between the snarling youkai, his hands thrown out like a referee's. "Arguing with each other will get us nowhere. Right now we need to decide what to do about InuYasha."

"I agree," Shiranui interjected. "InuYasha takes top priority."

"So…any ideas, Shiranui?" All eyes turned to the ryū-youkai. Two pairs were expectant. One was furious.

"Yeah. When I met InuYasha in the woods, he said he was chasing a young miko named Kagome. I also happened to meet this young woman earlier on, and though she never mentioned InuYasha, I don't think he was lying. I told her to go east, to your kingdom, Minami. But I _also _told InuYasha to try and head her off. So, they should both be heading east about now."

"Then I should try to deal with them?" Minami asked.

"Maybe. If InuYasha shows up first, as he plans to, then you should welcome him with open arms. If Kagome manages to show up first, try to keep her in one place until InuYasha shows up."

"Okay. What will this Kagome want with me?"

"She's on the trail of something that was…" Shiranui trailed off as something dawned upon him. "Sesshoumaru…was something stolen from the Western castle?"

"The Western castle is none of your business, Shiranui." There was ice in Sesshoumaru's voice, matching the cold steel in his golden eyes.

"Kagome sought my help, which makes it my business. She's up against the Sugureta clan, for Kami's sake! If you don't want me to blame _you _for whatever happens to her, _tell me!_"

Sesshoumaru seemed to consider for a few seconds before saying, "My father's human wife's ashes."

The lords and lady gasped, drawing back a few steps as if Sesshoumaru had said some foul swear word. "Izayoi's ashes?" Minami gasped.

"Why in the name of the Kami would a thief want to steal her ashes?" Kokoro wondered.

"It makes sense, now that I think about it," Shiranui said. "According to Kagome, Izayoi's name was mentioned in the letter that she had with her, _and _Yoru was there, too. There was way too many coincidences for it to be 'just one of those things.'" The big youkai rubbed his chin with one giant hand, his gaze going to the dark sky overhead. "I have no idea why they would want to steal it, though. I mean, it's just ashes. They may be Izayoi's ashes, but…" Shiranui trailed off, unable to put his thoughts into words.

"That is what this Sesshoumaru is trying to figure out," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Really? You're actually trying to figure it out?" There was blatant skepticism in Minami's voice. "I thought you would have just focused on the fact that something was stolen from the West and let the urn fall by the wayside."

"At first, yes, but the problem could no longer be ignored."

"Because of Kagome? Or is it because InuYasha is chasing after her?" Shiranui asked.

"Both…and neither," he replied cryptically.

"Not the cryptic bullshit again! Can't you go five minutes without spouting some nonsensical line to make yourself look cooler, or smarter, or whatever you think you're getting at?" Minami was fluffing up again, her claws cracking as she glared at him.

"I said that's enough!" The spell on Kokoro's 'cape' broke completely, revealing his flaming wings. He drew himself up to his fullest height, his wings fanning out and flapping once or twice. The heat waves of his youki actually forced the other three back a few paces. "Either we talk this out like adults, or we end this meeting now!"

"Yeesh, calm down, Kokoro. They're only snapping. Dogs and cats are liable to tear at each other's throats sometimes, ne?" Shiranui was smiling, but he too was steadily edging himself between the quarreling pair.

"Maybe, but if we want to get anything done here, we would do better to remain calm," Kokoro replied. He pushed his glasses back onto his face and took a step back, his wings fading back into a black cape. "If we are still on the subject of fathers, I'm sure ours would have been ashamed if they had seen that display of childishness."

"All right you lot, enough about our fathers!" Shiranui stomped one giant foot, nearly sending his compatriots tumbling to the ground. "Let me reiterate: what are we going to do about InuYasha and Izayoi's urn?"

Kokoro took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, the spikes becoming more prominent as he did so. "I think we should just take it as it comes. We have very little to go by, other than the fact that the urn was stolen. As for InuYasha…I think we should all do our best to repent for our past failures. No doubt InuYasha is no longer the pup we once knew; he has been forced to grow up in a cruel, uncaring world. What's done is done, so we cannot undo the mistakes of the past. What we _can _do is try to make his future a little more certain."

"And Kagome?" Minami asked.

"Welcome her, too. Any friend of InuYasha's will be a friend of mine." Kokoro turned to Shiranui, one eyebrow rising almost questioningly.

"Kagome is a good woman. I have never met a human like her before," Shiranui supplied faithfully.

"Wait-she's a human?" Minami looked skeptical again.

"I said she was a miko, didn't I?"

"There are some youkai who are miko…I think."

"Maybe there are, but that's neither here nor there. Don't worry about Kagome. She is good. Besides, Izayoi was a human, too." Minami seemed to accept this explanation and relaxed slightly. "And you, Kokoro?"

"No explanation was needed, Shiranui. I will give anybody that walks across this Earth a chance, be they man or beast."

Shiranui nodded, satisfied by Kokoro's answer. "And you, Sesshoumaru?"

"This Sesshoumaru must deal with the urn first. Then he will decide about his brother," was his only reply. Then, before anyone could get another word out of him, he took off, sailing into the black sky, his mokomoko-sama trailing behind him.

"Why does he have to be such a vain asshole?" Minami complained. "It really wears on my nerves."

"Don't forget, Minami; underneath that cold exterior lies a very undervalued and conflicted young youkai." Kokoro's eyes followed the white streak in the sky, watching the youkai lord until he had disappeared from view. "He always thought that Uncle didn't love him as much as he loved InuYasha."

"'Uncle?'"

"I mean the Inu-no-Taishou." A faint blush tinged the bridge of Kokoro's nose.

"All right, so we're in agreement about InuYasha and Izayoi's urn?" Shiranui asked. The other two, a little distracted by the abrupt question, nodded in unison. "Then it's settled. Meeting adjourned."

"I think Sesshoumaru already adjourned it."

"Whatever," Shiranui chortled. Then, without further ado, he bent his knees and launched himself off the ground. There was a flash of blue light and a loud _whoosh _as Shiranui transformed. The giant dragon instantly took off, heading northwards at a pace that would make most people sick. In a matter of seconds, he was gone.

"I'll take my leave, then," Minami declared, and melted back into the shadows. The patter of paws could be heard shortly thereafter as the lady of the East ran back home.

Now only Kokoro stood in the meeting place, his cape swirling behind him as he gazed at the night sky. His eyes were tight behind his glasses, lines of worry marring his otherwise smooth face. A thousand thoughts chased their tails and amounted to a pile of nothing as he watched the clouds move by. His heart felt heavy, heavier than it had felt in a good long time.

'_Nothing but ill can come of this development,' _he thought. _'You don't need my gift to see that.' _

* * *

><p>Eien Rengoku was extremely satisfied. Naminé had returned to the castle several days beforehand, delivering a <em>very <em>interesting report in the process. Apparently, Zoku the White-Tail had been following Nigeta Kare's woman since she had arrived in one of the northern villages. Naminé had guessed that he thought she might be one of Rengoku's agents, and was planning to do her in. Rengoku had mixed feelings on this matter, but since Zoku hadn't acted yet, he figured he had a little time to do his own planning.

In addition, the army he had sent out to the human castle had sent back a missive informing him that the castle had fallen and they would return before sunrise with booty and prisoners. As long as some of that booty was food, Eien Rengoku would be content. Prisoners were fun to play with, and often had nice meat on their bones, but more often than not they were more trouble than they were worth.

"All in all, it's been a good day for Eien Rengoku," he purred, stroking Naminé's head with one taloned finger. "Nigeta Kare is clambering into my net _and _we'll have some more food within the hour." Beneath his featureless mask, his mouth curled into a frown. "The situation with Zoku and the woman is a little bothersome, but I am starting to form a plan. Depending on what the White-Tail decides, Eien Rengoku shall act accordingly. No matter what, Eien Rengoku will come out the victor."

Naminé gave a small, croaking cry. "Yes, I will have to take Tsuzuki's information into account," he agreed. "Eien Rengoku will be nothing if he is not prepared."

At that moment, the heavy tromping of feet reached Rengoku's ears. He sat up, one hand falling to the arm of his throne. Naminé hopped up onto his shoulder, shrieking in indignation. "Courage, Naminé," he soothed, his finger tracing her beak. "The soldiers of Eien Rengoku will not harm you."

As if they had been cued, the doors of the throne room were thrown wide open, and a group of soldiers marched in. They were dressed like human samurai, but their red eyes and colorful skin (with the occasional addition of fangs, fur, scales and the like) showed them to be anything but. They were armed to the teeth with various weapons, from katanas to javelins, with the occasional bow thrown in. The two officers in the front wore the grandest armors; their helmets were adorned with antlers and ghoulish masks, while their breast and shoulder plates were gilded with golden filigree. One of these two held the standard of the legion: a white dog's pelt tied where the banner would be, and a human skull impaled on the spike adorning the top. They strode to the exact center of the room and halted, their backs perfectly stiff. The two in front strode forwards and knelt before their lord.

"My greatest and most esteemed Rengoku-sama, we have returned from the castle," the grandest of the two declared.

"So you have. A little late, I might add." A flash of annoyance darted across Rengoku's visible eye before vanishing. "Why is this so?"

"Forgive us, my lord. There were unexpected setbacks."

"Like…?"

"The rain caught us off guard, my lord, and the horses were ill prepared for such a journey. Also, the castle's defense was greater than we expected. I…will personally accept any punishment you deal out, my lord. I am prepared." The youkai in the armor stood up, his posture proud and his face determined.

"That will not be necessary, General. If I lost you, then who would lead the forces of Eien Rengoku to victory? Certainly no-one else could fit the bill."

"Many thanks, my lord. Your praise is invaluable."

"I know." Eien Rengoku's gaze went to the small knot of soldiers standing behind the general. He blinked once, very slowly. "What are they doing here?"

"Right. You lot! Show our lord what you've got there!" the general barked, wheeling about to face his men.

"Sir yes sir!" The soldiers parted, revealing two bedraggled figures bound with ropes and gagged with cloth. One was a human soldier, dressed in armor that had clearly been through a rough fight. His helmet was gone, revealing his aged face and graying hair. Though he was surrounded by youkai, he gazed defiantly at his captors. The other prisoner was a young woman, clearly frightened out of her wits. She was dressed in a light pink yukata, the kind that the servants in castles might wear.

"Only two?" Rengoku sounded a touch disappointed at this. "Why do you only have two prisoners?"

"These are the only survivors, Rengoku-sama. The others were either killed by our forces or had committed seppuku before we could reach them." The general bowed his head, obviously ashamed by this fact.

"No matter. We still have two of them left. Two will be quite sufficient." Rengoku waved his hand in way that clearly signified a dismissal. "Off you go, now."

"You heard him, boys! Let's go help out with the goods, an' leave these two to our lord!" The soldiers let out a roar of assent, dumped the prisoners on the floor, and marched smartly out of the room. The doors swung shut with an ominous _creeeeak, _leaving them alone with the youkai lord.

Eien Rengoku pretended to ignore the prisoners at first, preferring instead to stroke Naminé's glossy feathers and tap his talons against the arm of his throne. When he sensed the humans' trepidation reaching their climax, he turned his eye upon them. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, and I don't care, either," the soldier responded. "I am not frightened of you."

"Is that so?" Eien Rengoku sounded like he wasn't the least bit interested in this revelation. "I'm sorry to hear that. What about your companion? Is _she _afraid of me?"

The soldier glanced at the woman, his gaze becoming concerned. "Don't worry, Toshiko," he soothed. "If we were going to die, we'd have been killed already."

"B-b-but Koki," she stuttered, "w-we don't k-know what's g-going to happen t-to us!"

"She's right, you know." Eien Rengoku stood, his raven perched on his shoulder and his false mane cascading behind him. He paced over to where the humans were sitting, noting the change in their posture as he did so. While the man-Koki-stiffened and looked defiant, the woman-Toshiko-cowered as best she could with ropes tied about her body. He stood over them, his yellow eye gleaming as he regarded them with a cruel stare. "You have _absolutely _no idea what's going to happen."

"What, you'll kill us? Torture us? Let your soldiers eat us?" Koki challenged. "Then do it! I'm not afraid to die!"

"Koki, stop it! Don't provoke it!" Toshiko howled.

"Excuse me, harlot, but I am a he, not an 'it.'" Lifting one foot, Rengoku kicked Toshiko in the cheek. She screamed with pain and curled up, pressing her hurt cheek against her hands. "Youkai are not that different from humans. Remember that."

"Keep your hands off her! I will take your blows, youkai!"

Eien Rengoku half turned to Koki, his expressionless mask revealing nothing. "I will only hit prisoners if they _deserve _it. So far, you have done nothing to earn Rengoku's scorn."

"So, 'Rengoku' is your name, is it? Well, Rengoku, you are the sorriest excuse for a youkai that has ever had the chance to walk across this Earth! What sort of coward strikes at bound women? What sort of yellow fiend wears a mask to conceal his face? What sort of lily-livered pansy sends other youkai to fight for him? If you really want to prove your greatness, then untie me and let's fight like men!" Spittle was trailing down Koki's chin as his rant progressed. Toshiko moaned as each word came out of his mouth, but she said nothing. She was far too afraid of incurring the youkai's wrath again.

Instead of flying off the handle or striking out at Koki, Rengoku actually let out a laugh. "I wish there were more humans like you, Koki. Willing to stand up to me, able to throw taunts in my face! Ah, you make taking prisoners so much more worth it. But no, I have to deal with _that._" He gestured to Toshiko, who was trying to blend in with the stone floor. "You are right in that Eien Rengoku detests taking the lives of simpering fools. There is no sport, no pleasure in killing something like that. Well, not at first." Rengoku's one eye smiled down at his prisoners, glittering with perverse pleasure. "The brave ones…now _they _make good sport. Breaking them, watching the courage drain from their eyes…there is nothing better.

"But," he growled, his eye growing angry now, "you have crossed the line, dear Koki. You have labeled Eien Rengoku a coward, and for that, you will pay." He strode in front of them, his eye glaring down like a miniature sun. "I will do as you request, human. I will remove my mask and face you 'like a man.' I will warn you now: those who see the true face of Eien Rengoku will suffer the pain of death."

Toshiko let out another low moan, hunkering down as low as she could lay. Koki looked unconcerned. "Huh! I've seen uglier than you, youkai."

Rengoku's eye squinted in what was clearly a smile. "We shall see, human." Then, slowly, almost hesitantly, his taloned hands reached up for the mask. His thumbs curled around its edges as his fingers pressed against the white wood. With reverence marking each and every movement, he lifted the mask away from his face and let it fall to one side, the reeds adorning it whispering as they trailed through the air. As the youkai's visage became visible, Toshiko let out a piercing scream, while Koki turned a nasty shade of green.

"Does the face of Eien Rengoku disgust you? Is it not horrible to look upon?" Rengoku gave the pair of humans a sardonic smile, his lips curving up to reveal jagged teeth. "You should feel privileged, humans. You have seen what very few are allowed to see." He quickly got his mask back into place, fixing it so that the reeds trailed over his back, and the slit was positioned over his eye.

"A-a-are you g-going t-to k-k-k-kill us?" Toshiko choked, tears gushing down her face.

"I will have to. Maybe not now, maybe not today, but eventually. Seeing the face of Eien Rengoku is to have Death himself place his hand upon you." Rengoku seemed particularly pleased by this. "Now…did you still want to face me as a man, Koki?" Koki let out a low croak, the air whistling as it rushed through his lips. "Should I take that as a 'no?' Are _you _the 'yellow one' now?"

"I…will face you, youkai! Unbind me!" Koki struggled with his bonds, sweating slightly as he strained against the ropes. Rengoku strode around and deftly undid the knots. Koki sprang away from him, his fists coming up in front of him as he got into a fighting stance. Rengoku gave him a 'what do you think you're doing' look as he swept about, his cape swirling around him like a stormcloud.

Koki waited, sizing up his opponent with quick glances. Eien Rengoku seemed completely unconcerned by his opponent, as he was stroking Naminé and not paying attention. The samurai took this as an opening and charged forward, swinging his fist toward his opponent's face. Before it could come within one inch of Rengoku's body, the youkai lord reached out and grabbed Koki's face with one hand.

"Pitiful," he drawled. "_This _is what you call fighting like a man? I have seen chicks do better." Rengoku yawned, raising his free hand to his mask. "I grow tired of you, Koki. Maybe if you had played your cards right, you wouldn't have died at all." With that, Eien Rengoku crushed Koki's skull as easily as if it had been an eggshell. Toshiko screeched and screamed as Koki's corpse fell to the ground, blood and gray matter splattering over the floor. Rengoku seemed completely unconcerned as he stepped over Koki's body, taking particular care to step on his chest and crush his ribcage.

"If I were you, I would stop that screaming." Toshiko instantly fell silent, her fearful black eyes fixated upon her captor. Rengoku's bloodied hand reached out and grasped her chin, turning her face this way and that as he examined it. "Hmm…you're prettier than most humans, Toshiko. Indeed you are…"

"What…what d-do you w-want?" she sobbed, her voice barely a whisper.

"Youkai are people too, Toshiko. I want what any man would want." His eye was cruel again as he gazed at her, his taloned thumb brushing against her cheek. "And I, like many other men, have the ability to simply take what I want whenever I want it." Toshiko let out a low sob as she tried to scoot away from Rengoku. He caught her legs with his other hand, stifling her attempts to escape. Naminé gave an indignant shriek as she started sliding off the youkai's shoulder. With a flap of her wings, she took off and headed for the one window in the room. Toshiko's eyes followed her for a few seconds before she was jerked back to reality by Rengoku's hand.

"Look at me, Toshiko." His yellow eye bored into both of hers, burning with insane light and perverse lust. "Look at me, and you shall see that there is more than one way to die." There was a clatter as he tore his mask off and tossed it aside, revealing his face once more. She had only a moment's time to scream before he had forced his lips against hers in a carnal kiss.

'_Eien Rengoku takes what he wants, whether it be women, treasure or information. In the end, only Eien Rengoku will be able to say that he is the best in all of Nippon.' _


	18. Information Gathering

It was the fifth day of Tsuzuki's reconnaissance mission, and he was getting more information than even he thought he would get. Upon his arrival to Kaede's village, he had painstakingly avoided the one-eyed miko in question, sure that if she saw him, she would recognize him for the youkai he was. Instead, he hung out on the fringes of the village, draped in his raggedy cloak, palming coins off the villagers…as well as a few tidbits of information. He just whipped up a convincingly sad story, and they were practically falling over themselves to deliver.

So far, he had learned that Kagome was indeed associated with the people in the other village, and they, in turn, were associated with Nigeta Kare. Also, her relationship with Nigeta Kare was described as 'complicated' by most of the people they talked to, which Tsuzuki thought might just mean that they were romantically involved. Finally, he learned that she had been the one to free him from a curse that had lasted nearly fifty years, and had collared him on the same night.

'_Mine master will be pleased indeed,' _he thought, _'for this be good information. Methinks this will come as a great advantage to Eien Rengoku-sama.' _

"You there!" Tsuzuki flicked a glance over in the direction of the shout. The old miko Kaede was shuffling toward him, a quiver of arrows slung at her side and a bow clutched in her gnarled hands. Several men were flanking her, armed with spears and katanas. Tsuzuki eyed them with interest, as if they were a group of friends and not a hostile force come to confront him.

"What do'st thou want of this one? Have I not suffered enough of this cruel existence?" He noticed that the men behind Kaede faltered as he spoke. Apparently, whatever story Kaede had used to get them to come along with her didn't quite match up with the image of the ragged beggar in front of them.

"Why are you asking about Kagome? What is she to you?" she fired back.

"Is it a crime for a lowly beggar like mineself to showeth curiosity 'bout a fair Kami like thine Kagome?" He gestured vaguely with one hand while the other covered his heart. "She be to us what the lighthouse be to distant ships; the light of hope and homecoming."

Kaede's eye narrowed as she glared at Tsuzuki, taking in his rags and his gleaming yellow eyes. "To your kind, youkai, she represents death." Moving as quickly as she was able, Kaede nocked an arrow and sent it zipping towards Tsuzuki. He dodged, but it caught the shoulder of his cloak and ripped it off his body, revealing his scaly skin and lizard-like face. The men stiffened, their uncertainty melting away to be replaced with hostility.

"Thou art a cruel hag! Thou shalt die for this!" Tsuzuki leaped, two small knives appearing in his hands as he soared toward the elderly miko. The men on either side of her jumped in front of her, holding their weapons up to dissuade the youkai. Instead of altering his course, Tsuzuki just swung his feet up and landed a kick in their stomachs. The men went down hard, gasping for oxygen as their breath was forced from their lungs. Two more men charged forward, their spears at the ready. This time, Tsuzuki wasn't so kind to them. He whirled about, his knives two silvery streaks in the morning air. There was an explosion of scarlet fluid as both men's throats were sliced wide open. Gurgling and gasping, these men also fell to the ground, dead rather than winded.

Another arrow soared by Tsuzuki's head, its purity singeing his scales. He spun about, his bloody knives held at the ready. Kaede struggled to notch another arrow, but her great age meant that her joints were locking up after the shots she had already taken. She cursed as she managed to get the arrow notched to the string, only to drop it when she readied her bow. Before she could retrieve another arrow, or perhaps use her bow as a club, Tsuzuki was upon her. She moved aside, the blade of his knife missing her throat by inches. The deflected blade carved an ugly red wound into her shoulder, sending blood spurting down her arm. She ignored the pain, great though it was. Gritting her teeth, she got a good grip on her bow and struck out at the youkai. She managed to clip his hand, disarming him of one of his knives. He hissed and backed away, his baleful eyes burning into hers. "Wretched harpy! Thou shalt pay dearly for this!"

"I will give you one last warning, youkai," she intoned, notching another arrow and drawing her bow back, ignoring the rapid flow of blood stemming from her shoulder. "Leave now or I shall end your life."

Tsuzuki sized up the old woman, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. On the one hand, he would like nothing more than to gut the hag right then and there. On the other hand, he had to deliver his report to Eien Rengoku, and fighting with Kaede ran two risks: being late and getting killed. Neither result was a good one for the lizard, so, though he was loath to do it, he turned tail and ran, only pausing to snatch back his dagger from the place it had fallen.

Kaede watched him go for a few seconds before collapsing, her bow falling from her hands and rolling away. She clutched the wound in her shoulder with one hand while she felt the neck of one of the men with the other. His pulse was wavering, but at least he was alive. That was more than she could say for the poor souls who were lying in giant puddles of their own blood.

"Kaede-sama! Kaede-sama!" A bigger group of armed men was approaching her position, hurrying when they saw the blood staining Kaede's sleeve and the four men on the ground. One farmer dropped his weapon and helped Kaede get to her feet, careful not to touch her wound. "What happened, Kaede-sama?" he asked anxiously.

"The beggar that was lurking around the outskirts of the village…he was a youkai. I confronted him, but he knocked out two men and killed the other two. As you can probably see, he also managed to injure me." She indicated her bloody sleeve, trying hard to keep the pressure on her wound.

"Where is this youkai now?"

"I…let him go."

"What? Why would you do that?"

Belatedly, the weariness settled over Kaede; she closed her eye and took deep breaths, trying to chase the fatigue from her body. "I was in no condition to fight him, but I had to make him believe that he would be killed if he tried to fight. He might have gone wild and attacked the village if I hadn't. In any case, I don't think he was here to massacre the village."

"Then…what did he want?"

"Information about Kagome and the others. Has he not been asking every person who is kind enough to give him a coin?" Kaede opened her eye, gazing at the spot where Tsuzuki had been standing not ten minutes previously. "I wish I knew why he wanted to know these things."

"That can wait, Kaede-sama. First we need to see to you and the others." The farmer began to direct Kaede back in the direction of the village, while the others lifted the four men onto stretchers. She turned her face away from the two corpses, unable to look at their frozen expressions of surprise.

If a youkai had been looking for Kagome, then she deserved fair warning. Unfortunately, she had no idea where Kagome might be. Locating her with what resources she had was completely impossible, especially considering that she was this village's protector. No, she would have to think of something else. For now, she really did need to focus on reinforcing the village's defenses and getting her arm healed. Hopefully, everything would turn out all right with Kagome.

'_Still…what was that youkai after?'_

* * *

><p>Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were tired, so tired that their limbs burned and their eyes drooped. Although they wanted to continue the search for Kagome, in their current state any progress they made would be more detrimental than helpful. So, even though they wanted to keep going, even though they knew Kagome would get further away from them, the humans and youkai decided to call it quits for the day and bought a room at a shabby inn. A good night's sleep and a few hot meals were the best way to combat fatigue, and they knew it.<p>

"Ah, it feels like it's been a hundred years since we've rested," Shippou sighed, flopping back onto the futon. "This is really nice."

Miroku shared the kitsune's sentiment, but he saw that Sango looked unsure. "What is it, dear Sango?"

The taijiya squirmed slightly, wringing her hands and gnawing her lip. "Something's been bothering me. My instincts are telling me something is terribly wrong."

Miroku frowned too, and he moved over so that he was sitting by her. "When did this start?"

"It started when that beggar talked to us. I noticed that his skin was a pale green color; that's why I asked him if he was sick. I'm…I'm starting to wonder if he was sick at all. I mean, it's not like a sick man would start a pilgrimage to some healer, right? If that disease was as fatal as he said it was, why didn't he _sound _sick? Why wasn't he laid up in bed or something?" Sango chewed her lip some more, fiddling restlessly with some unseen object in her hands.

"What are you getting at, Sango?"

"I think…he was a youkai."

Miroku's eyebrows shot up, his violet eyes going wide. "A _youkai? _Why in the name of the Kami would a youkai want to see a miko?"

"I have no idea! It's just a guess, anyway. My instincts tell me it's right, though, and they've never been wrong about this sort of thing. Well, _almost _never." A pained look crossed Sango's face as the memory of exactly when they had been wrong flashed through her head.

Wisely, Miroku decided not to comment on this. "Hmm…a youkai asking for Kaede-sama…either he was crazy or he really needed her help. I suppose he could have had good intentions."

"If he'd had good intentions, why didn't he just come out and say he was a youkai seeking a human miko's help? Something smells funny, but I can't put my finger on it."

"I don't smell anything," Shippou commented, his nose wrinkling.

"I don't mean a literal smell, Shippou," she explained. "I mean something's suspicious about this whole thing." She paused, a new thought coming to mind. "Shippou, did you smell anything weird about that beggar?"

"Not really. He smelled like an ordinary human."

Sango sat up, her hands suddenly freezing. "Say that again."

"He smelled like an ordinary human?" The kit sounded confused. His green eyes searched Sango's face, his tiny brow furrowing slightly.

"So what you're saying is he didn't smell sick," she asserted.

Shippou thought about it for a few seconds. "No," he agreed, sounding slightly astonished. "He just smelled like a human."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Miroku asked.

"I didn't think it was important! He just smelled like a regular human!" Shippou was starting to become agitated. He did a frantic little jig on his futon, his tiny paws skittering about on the smooth covers.

"All right, all right, it's okay," Sango soothed. Kirara, who had been startled out of a light sleep by Shippou's cry, now moved over to the kitsune, meowing softly and rubbing her tails against his face. "We didn't mean to sound accusatory or anything."

"I guess this proves the youkai theory," Miroku mused.

"Maybe, or it could prove that he's a human with green skin." Miroku and Sango looked at each other for a few seconds before shaking their heads. A human with green skin was just too crazy to believe.

"So, he was a youkai, then. That still doesn't answer the question of what he wants with Kaede-sama."

Sango was about to reply, but a large yawn happened to bubble to the surface at that moment, which deftly swallowed her response. "Yeah," she mumbled, wiping her eyes with a hanky (a present from Kagome).

"Are you tired, Sango?"

"You think?"

Miroku moved his gaze from Sango's post-yawn visage to the circles under Shippou's eyes. "Maybe it's time to do what we came here for: resting and recuperating."

"I agree," Shippou yawned.

"Me too."

"All right, we'll think our options through in the morning, then. Good night to all."

…

After nine hours of sleep, the group was well-rested enough to declare themselves fit for travel. The innkeeper provided a small but tasty breakfast for them, for which she was properly and thoroughly thanked. They quickly got their affairs in order after that, packing up everything and double-checking for any loose items. When all was said and done, they thanked the innkeeper again and started off.

"Where should we head for?" Miroku inquired.

"Maybe we should go back to Kaede," Shippou suggested. "I mean, that youkai was looking for her, right?"

"I think she'll be all right. Kagome-chan is still our top priority." Sango had her determined face back in place. Her jaw was tight, her teeth clenched and eyes narrowed. "We need to find her."

"Good point. Kaede-sama _can _take care of herself. He is one youkai, and she is a miko, despite her great age." Miroku was a tiny bit worried about Kaede, but he told himself that she would be all right. Even if the youkai proved too much for her, it would be outnumbered by the villagers, all of whom were willing to defend their miko.

"Let's get going, then." Sango strode briskly through the village, and Miroku had to sprint to catch up with her, Shippou hitching a ride on his shoulder so he wouldn't be left behind.

When they had reached the outskirts of the village and they were sure nobody was watching, Kirara transformed and started flying up the mountain. She didn't look too happy about it, but Sango had insisted. Even as they flew through the air, she was growling and moaning, her ears flattening against her scalp as she gazed around her with suspicious eyes.

"What's the matter, Kirara?" Sango stroked her nekomata's neck, concern etched in her voice.

"Maybe something up here is catching he- Look out!" Miroku dived forward, pushing Sango down against Kirara's back. Seconds later, a pair of arrows soared over their heads, exactly in the place where Sango had been moments earlier. Barely an instant after that, the air was suddenly filled with zinging missiles, whipping and zipping this way and that. Shippou cried in fear and cringed against Kirara's fur. The aforementioned nekomata was doing her best to avoid the swarm of arrows, but there were too many of them for her to judge correctly. Quite a few of them thunked into her paws and underbelly, drawing yowls from the flying youkai. What made things worse was something some of the arrows had on them, which had entered her system upon contact with her body and were starting to make things blurry. She wavered, wobbled, then finally fell, knocked completely unconscious. Her passengers cried out in alarm as they abruptly crashed against the ground.

Before they could even get up, a plethora of katana blades were dropped into position around them, forming a lethal and impenetrable circle. Miroku, Sango and Shippou looked up into the eyes of at least a dozen youkai guards. None of them looked the least bit pleased at what they saw.

"First that human wench, then that hanyou slime, and now _this._" The guard that spoke scowled down at his prisoners, his face scrunching horrendously. "When will the wave of scum cease?"

Miroku directed his gaze at this youkai, holding his hands up in both a placatory and surrendering manner. "My good man, we are not what you think we are. We come in peace."

"I don't care if the Kami themselves sent you, houshi. There have been far, _far _too many trespassers at the Western castle lately, and I'm getting sick and tired of it."

"That's no reason to attack us like that!" Sango glared at the surrounding youkai, one hand reaching for her Hiraikotsu while the other gripped Kirara's fur tightly. "We're peaceful travelers! We're just looking for our friend!"

"What makes you think I care about mundane human things?" The guard was snarling now, his eyes flashing red as his hands tightened on the hilt of his katana. "All I care about is keeping this castle secure."

"Wait!" Miroku interrupted, moving himself between Sango and the guard. "You said something about a human woman coming here, am I correct?" The guard didn't respond. Miroku supposed that meant 'Yes, but what's it to you?' So he continued with, "Tell us where she went and I promise we'll leave you alone!"

"What are human promises to youkai?" The guard _did _look interested, despite his dismissing comment.

"_This _human promises that if you tell us where the lady in question went, we'll accept that we were trespassing and be on our merry way." Miroku was careful to keep his voice polite and friendly; he didn't need the youkai more riled up than they already were. At the same time he placed a hand on Sango's arm, silently keeping her restrained as well.

The guards murmured amongst themselves, discussing the houshi's proposition in low voices. Miroku and Sango waited with bated breath, sweat prickling their skin as the youkai went on and on and _on. _Shippou whimpered helplessly, covering his head with his tiny hands. Kirara, who was still unconscious, gave a low groan as she stirred restlessly.

Finally, the guard who had acted as spokesperson before turned his gaze back to the huddled group. "If you promise to leave now and never return to the castle again," he said slowly, "we will tell you where the human went."

Miroku gave a small nod. "Then I swear on my reputation as a man of the cloth that we will accept our trespass as the crime it is, and we'll leave as soon as you're done with us." It was a good thing that the youkai didn't know who Miroku was, otherwise they would know just how little that promise was actually worth.

"Very well." The katanas were withdrawn and sheathed. The guards crossed their arms and frowned down at the humans, nekomata and kitsune. Nobody spoke for a long, long time.

"Well?" Sango demanded. "What about this girl, then?"

"She came to this castle a few days ago, under Myouga-sama's 'care,' I suppose." The youkai glared at nothing in particular, his mouth twisting into a frown. "She poked around for a few hours before heading north."

"North? Why would she want to go north?" Some of Sango's aggression melted away in the wake of her confusion. The grip on her Hiraikotsu loosened as she frowned back at the youkai.

"Don't ask me to psychoanalyze that human, wench," he growled. "I wouldn't know why she wanted to go. She just went." He slowly uncrossed his arms, one lazy hand falling onto the hilt of his katana. "I gave you the information you wanted, humans. I told you where the woman went. Now…"

"We'll take your leave," Miroku finished. He eased Sango to her feet, making sure they moved slowly. Kirara had transformed back into her tiny self in the wake of her unconsciousness, so Shippou picked her up. The threesome began to walk back down the mountain, very much aware of the many eyes fixated upon their backs. Five minutes later, Miroku glanced over his shoulder, only to see that the group of youkai was gone, vanished as if they had never been.

"So what now?" Sango asked after fifteen minutes of walking.

"First we wait and see if Kirara will recover on her own, or if she'll need help. Then, once that's all sorted, we'll start heading north." Miroku turned his gaze northward as he spoke. A light breeze playfully ruffled his black hair and caused the rings on his staff to jingle softly. His eyes, however, were concerned.

"Why on Earth would Kagome-chan want to go north?" Sango wondered. "What could possibly draw her _there?_"

"If we knew what Myouga-sama wanted Kagome-sama to do, then we would know why she's going north. Until we find her, we're still going to be in the dark. All we can do right now is try to find her and ask her about it."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Shippou asked. "She's all alone out there."

"All the more reason for us to act quickly." Miroku started to walk faster, the rings on Shakujou tinkling and ringing madly. The other two hurried to keep up with him, Shippou moving awkwardly with the unconscious Kirara in his arms.

Their outlook suddenly looked a lot bleaker than it had before. Kagome's location was still unknown, and it belatedly occurred to the group that they hadn't even bothered asking about InuYasha. The nasty feeling that they were in over their heads washed over them, consuming their earlier determination in mere seconds. Giving up was not an option, so they set their shoulders and trudged on, wondering what on Earth could possibly be waiting for them on the road ahead.


	19. A Chance Encounter

Three days after departing from the Northern castle, Kagome and Yoru finally arrived at the city on the Eastern castle's border. It was definitely nothing like the villages outside the Northern and Western castles. For starters, this city positively _reeked. _The miko wasn't even two ri away when it hit her, causing her to gag and retch. Raw sewage, festering wounds and rotting flesh made for the olfactory sundae from Hell. _'Dear Kami,' _Kagome thought, her eyes watering as she quickly covered her nose and mouth with her hands, _'I've never smelled anything so horrible in my entire life!'_

"Somehow, Yoru, I really don't think we want to go there," Kagome managed to gasp, her voice muffled by her hands. Yoru growled in agreement, her nose wrinkling. "I suppose we have no choice, though." Kagome glanced at the sky as she spoke, taking in the fiery orange and pink light of the sun setting behind them. "Either we try to go around it now and have to spend all night traveling, or we go into the city and find a place to sleep."

Kami, she did _not _fancy the idea of trying to find a safe place to sleep in that city, but neither did she want to sleep out in the open. At least in the forest there were plenty of obstacles to keep enemies from just charging her and Yoru down, and the canopy of leaves provided a sort of security blanket to the Heisei jidai-raised miko. This city, however, had no bordering forest, as it was lying in the middle of a vast plain, with nothing but grass as far as the eye could see. So the city was really the only option for the partially agoraphobic miko. Without further ado, Kagome urged Yoru onwards, keeping one hand over her nose as a sort of scent shield.

Less than five minutes later, Kagome realized with a jolt that if this was a human city, then Yoru would not be able to come with her. She had stayed behind when they had visited the village in the north, but the monotony of travel and the wave of stink had driven the memory out of her mind. _'Kami, what am I going to do __**now?**__ I don't want to go into the city without Yoru…but I don't want to sleep out in the open, either…' _

Kagome frowned, her brows beetling slightly. Ever since she had parted from the rest of her group, she had done nothing but depend upon others. If she was going to succeed in finding Izayoi's urn, she was going to have to start pulling her own weight. Otherwise, all of her previous endeavors would amount to nothing. _'Pull yourself together, Higurashi!' _she told herself sternly. _'If you're going to prove yourself to InuYasha, you need to actually __**do **__something to prove yourself with!'_

With that thought reverberating in her mind, Kagome reached down and gently tapped Yoru's head. The big cat turned one large green eye toward her, her ear flicking slightly. "Gomen, Yoru, but I'm gonna have to ask you to stop here. I need to go the rest of the way on my own." Yoru growled and shook her head. "I know you don't want to leave me, but we have no other choice. Remember, the Northern village was all humans, and if this city is like the other two, it'll be all humans as well, and you can't exactly disguise yourself. I'm really sorry, Yoru, but you'll have to stay out here."

Yoru let out a low moan, her ears drooping slightly. She stopped moving so that Kagome could get off, but grabbed the hem of her shirt between her teeth when the miko made to leave. "No, Yoru. I _have _to go." Kagome scratched Yoru's head, forcing a smile for the hyō-youkai's benefit. "I'll be okay. It's just for the night, anyhow."

Yoru deliberated, then with a sound very much like a sigh, she released Kagome's shirt. The miko kept her smile on, her face aching with the effort of maintaining it. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Yoru. Meet me at the Eastern edge of the city, okay?" Kagome gave Yoru one last pat on the head before turning on her heel and making her way toward the dark city. She clutched the straps of her bag until her knuckles turned white, feeling her nails bite into her palms.

It took her a good half hour of walking to reach the city limits. By then the smell had gotten so bad that Kagome nearly fainted. _'Kami, how can anyone live with this stench? I can barely even stand it!' _In the back of her mind, she wondered what would happen if a certain you-know-who came within a hundred miles of this place. Poor hanyou would probably die if he came here. A shudder ran up Kagome's spine. _'Don't think about him, don't think about him, don't think about him…'_

Luckily (or unluckily) the awful sight of the rundown city brought Kagome back to the present. It was more of a slum than a city; there were huts that had probably seen better centuries, piles of lumber scattered hither and thither, and only occasionally an inn or pagoda that looked relatively recent/whole/clean. Virtually none of the people wandering the muddy streets looked healthy; in fact, most of them were clothed in rags and resembled living skeletons, tottering around on unsteady feet and disappearing into alleyways or doors. As she watched the throngs of humanity meander around the dilapidated city, Kagome couldn't help but feel pity towards the emaciated figures.

A strong sense of foreboding came along with the pity. While she felt sorry for these people, it was beyond her power to help them, and she could very well end up sick herself if she tried. Anyway, though it pained her to admit it, her mission came before them. So she proceeded, keeping her eyes averted, feeling guilt sink like a stone into the pit of her stomach.

It soon became apparent that there really weren't any decent places for Kagome to stay. She tried to keep an open mind, but even then she kept shaking her head as option after option presented itself. Either the 'inns' were too rundown or the people inside of them looked too shady and suspicious. Sometimes there wasn't any visual stimuli to go by, just the prickling of her instincts telling her that she really didn't want to trust somebody who checked her out before giving her a smile like that of a hyena's.

Nearly an hour had passed, and still Kagome was wandering the streets, unable to find a place to sleep. Night had fallen by this time, casting the city into darkness and shadow. The darkness lent an air of menace to the already gruesome buildings, making Kagome downright scared to walk past them. Eyes seemed to be following her wherever she went, tracking her progress and taking in her nearly new and clean clothes.

Just as she was about to give up and turn around, a cloaked figure swept out of a doorway, storming toward Kagome like a charging bull. Before she could react, he had bowled her over, sending her toppling to the ground.

"Watch it, you stupid cunt!" he snapped, pausing to glare at her with baleful brown eyes. "Some of us are tryin' ta get places!"

Kagome, who had opened her mouth to apologize, shut it with a snap, her own eyes narrowing. "I beg your pardon, but _you're _the one who bumped into me, not the other way around!"

"If you hadn't been in my way, I wouldn't a bumped into ya, ya little idjit!" The man's mouth twisted horribly as he looked down at her, rage and hatred blazing in his brown eyes. Then his gaze turned speculative as he studied her shirt and jeans. "You look vaguely familiar, wench. Have we met before?"

"I'd remember you if we had," Kagome grumbled bitterly, pushing herself up off the ground and wincing at the wet feel of her muddy pants. Kami, she hoped this man would get lost soon, otherwise she might have to do something drastic.

Aforementioned man was still studying her, his eyes glittering maliciously. "No…it can't be…yes, you're that motherfucking cunt from back in the North! You little _bitch! _You thought you could outsmart me, eh? Thought just cuz tonight's my night o' weakness that I would be a pushover, did you? Well you were _wrong!" _Without warning, his hands flew out, catching Kagome by the collar and hauling her towards him, bringing them face to face. "I'm more'n a match for you, cunt, even if I _am _human!"

Kagome squirmed wildly, trying to scratch at her captor's face or hands. "Let me go, you crazy-" A sudden blow to the back of her head put an end to both her struggles and her sentence. Kagome sagged, limp as a bag of rice, completely unconscious.

"Stupid little whore. Did you think that I wouldn't be able to recognize you?" The man grinned, his teeth bared in a feral way while his eyes shone crazily. With a soft chuckle, he swung the miko up and onto his shoulder, arranging her so that he still had a free arm to work with. He looked up at the nighttime sky, his face blazing with triumph. "Did you honestly think you could fool me, Eien Rengoku! Well, you can't! Nobody can outsmart a Sugureta!"

Without further ado, Sugureta Zoku sped off into the night, his precious burden slung over his shoulder like a bag. To the hanyou-turned-human, safety seemed a stone's throw away. What a fool that Eien Rengoku was, sending a woman to do a man's job. Didn't he realize what he was up against? Despite his human blood, Zoku was still Sugureta and not some fucking nobody. No mere female was a match for him!

Zoku paused at this thought, his brow furrowing. What would he do with the treacherous little skank he was carrying? If she worked for Eien Rengoku, it was obviously too dangerous to let her go, not that he would have anyway. Maybe he should kill her and dump her body somewhere.

'_No,' _he reasoned, _'I shouldn't do anything until I know for certain what this little witch wants and what it has to do with me. For all I know, killing her will bring the wrath of the Kami on my head. I'll find a safe place to hide, wait until she wakes up, then I'll beat the little slut until she talks.' _

Zoku scowled darkly as he looked around, taking in the ruined city and the throngs of wretched humans. Finding a safe place in this hellhole would be difficult indeed. Even if it had been the safest and most beautiful place in Nippon, though, Zoku would still hate it. He had hated this city for hundreds of years. This city was the place where that cunt Minami had killed his father, gutting him like a fish and chopping his head off, almost as an afterthought. The last Zoku had seen of his father was his headless body lying in a pool of blood while the Eastern soldiers laughed and kicked it.

What made this particular experience even worse was that this was his night of weakness. As Zoku's father, Sugureta Akutou, had put it, "Your Sugureta blood is at its weakest when the moon hides half of her face behind shadow." Tonight was the night of the waning half moon, when Zoku's kitsune blood receded, leaving only the human behind. He glared at his human hand, so hairless and fragile-looking. _'I hate this human shell. I hate it so fucking much. How these humans can go around without claws or fur is beyond me.'_

Zoku shook his head, then shifted the girl so that she was more securely tucked over his shoulder before tromping through the muddy streets. Sitting and thinking was something to be done when one was safe, not when standing out in the middle of the street like a stuffed goose. If there was anything Zoku had learned over the years, it was how not to get caught.

Fifteen minutes later, Zoku arrived at the half-sunken hut he had called home for the past five days. It was rundown, but then again most of the buildings in this shithole of a city were rundown. For all intents and purposes, the hut was functional as a temporary hideout, and now it would become his interrogation cell. An evil smirk slowly stretched over the human Zoku's face as he thought of what he would do to his little human hostage.

Upon entering his hut, Zoku set about getting ready for a good interrogation session. First he pulled out his tool bag and retrieved a coil of rope that was relatively new. Tugging on it to make sure it would hold, he used the rope to bind the woman's wrists and ankles, tying the knots tight enough to restrict movement, but lose enough to keep circulation flowing. Not that he wouldn't mind if she suffered a little, but he didn't need her passing out on him. Next he pulled out his rusted dagger, testing its edge with a bare thumb. If it came down to a matter of killing, he wanted to make sure it would be quick. He wondered if he should search her, or perhaps strip her. If she was working for Eien Rengoku, she might have something or other that would prove it.

In the end he searched through her bag, mostly to kill time rather than to prove anything. It was actually quite interesting, as there were many items that he could not put a name to inside the strange yellow sack. Some of these items were clearly unique, and Zoku couldn't help but fantasize about the prices they would fetch if he sold them. There was plenty of food in her bag, too, and this Zoku quickly devoured, happy to have something fresher than he was used to. When all of that was done, he tossed the bag aside and moved toward his prisoner.

With the help of his dagger, he tore her shirt wide open, revealing bare skin and a strange contraption concealing her breasts. The kitsune-hanyou turned human frowned, roughly palming one breast, feeling the strange material chafe his skin. Whatever it was, it clearly wasn't posing a threat to him or anyone else. Content that she wasn't hiding anything there, Zoku moved on to the strange hakama she wore. He patted the pouches set on either side of her hips and discovered a lump inside one of them. He cut the pouch open and retrieved a folded piece of cloth. When he unfolded it, a small clump of white hairs were revealed, filthy but recognizable.

'_So that cunt IS after me! Lying little whore!' _Zoku threw the cloth aside with a snarl, aiming a kick at the unconscious girl as he did so. She whimpered softly, her eyes roving beneath the lids as her body coiled and uncoiled restlessly. Leaning back against the wall, Zoku started sharpening his knife on a small rock, watching the woman with cold, merciless eyes.

When she woke, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

><p>To nobody's surprise, InuYasha was annoyed. Thanks to Kouga, the hanyou had experienced a setback that had resulted in him losing several precious hours of chase time. If Kagome had moved on by the time he got there, he would be ready to fuck the whole bet, find Kouga and skin him alive. As before, though, his anger provided energy to run, sending him speeding through the land of Nippon like all the youkai of Hell were snapping at his heels.<p>

Along with the anger came a renewed sense of worry. Kagome had been alone for Kami knew how long-a week, maybe? Sure, she had that hyō-youkai with her, but InuYasha wouldn't be satisfied until he was with her again. Damn, she had such a telling off coming to her. When he found her, he would make it perfectly clear that he _did not _approve of her gallivanting around Nippon like a half-mad horse.

However, there were a few new feelings thrown into the mix of ire and apprehension. One was guilt; guilt that he had gotten sidetracked by Kikyou. Another was urgency; he had to find Kagome before Kouga did, otherwise everything would go to hell. A third was embarrassment; damn that Kouga, making him think about Kagome like _that…_

The last and greatest of these feelings was, to the hanyou's surprise, loneliness. For the first time in a long time, he realized he was truly _lonely. _He missed traveling with his human and youkai companions and bantering with them day in and day out. He missed having them at his side during fights and hearing their breathing during the long night hours. Above all, he missed the feeling of _belonging. _When he was with them, InuYasha felt that he had a place in the world after all. When he was alone, he felt the same as he had all those decades he had spent in the wild; no matter what he did, he would have no-one and nothing to his name.

More than he missed his companions, the inu-hanyou found himself missing Kagome. He missed her _terribly. _With her gone, it was as if some sun had blacked out, or some vital element in the air had been sucked dry. Something was missing, and he had done his utmost to block what that something was. It was humiliating to realize just how much he…_needed _her, if he was honest with himself. If it was a simple _want, _InuYasha might be okay with admitting it, but it was an honest to Kami _need. _He needed to travel with her, converse with her, protect her from any and all sorts of harm. Most of all, he just needed her to be _there. _She had become a constant, something that would always be there, someone whom he could trust to lean upon when he needed support. Even though he wasn't nearly so dear to her, even though he used to (and sometimes still did) treat her like shit, she stood beside him, giving him more than he deserved to have.

When she left, she had taken a huge chunk of himself with her. He hadn't realized how huge that chunk was until he had started searching for her. With each day that passed, each fruitless hour turning up nothing but dust and trees, every emotion sank further into turmoil, throwing his whole being into a constant state of confusion the likes of which he had never experienced before. Simply put: he wanted to find her. He _needed _to find her.

So, ignoring all the doubts, emotions and whatnot, he pressed on, the lands flying past in streaks and blurs, only stopping for short breaks and brief meals. InuYasha was determined to find Kagome, and although the multitude of reasons were lost in his wake, he knew that it was just something he had to do. Despite the many setbacks he'd had, he was confident that he would find her before too-

Suddenly, unexpectedly and totally out of the blue a wave of stench hit InuYasha like a punch to the gut. He skidded to a stop, sending clouds of dirt and dead grass everywhere as he dug in his heels. Faint though it was, the stink was still potent enough to send the hanyou's sensitive nose into overdrive, prompting his eyes to water and his ears to flatten. Whining softly, the hanyou practically flung his arm over his nose, scrubbing at it like he could rub the memory of the rotting pong away.

Unfortunately, before he could turn around and leave well enough alone, InuYasha caught a glimpse of a dark blob on the horizon. Something in his gut told him that it was probably the city that Shiranui had mentioned; the lawless pit that stood in front of the Eastern castle. _'He said it was lawless…but he never said anything about the fucking scent! Kami damn it all to Hell!' _

Now _this _was quite the pickle. If InuYasha tried to circumnavigate the city, he would lose precious time, not to mention miss seeing Kagome if she decided to go through. Conversely, if he _did _try to enter the city, the strong scent of decay and death would probably knock him out before he got within a hundred feet of the place. Thus was the hanyou's dilemma: time consumption versus unconsciousness. (Not for the first time, InuYasha longed to be human. He very much doubted that a regular human being would be put out of commission by a bad smell.)

In the end, he decided to fuck the stench and keep moving. InuYasha proceeded carefully, keeping one sleeve over his nose as a sort of protective shield. It didn't work too well, but InuYasha hoped that it would work well enough to serve its purposes.

With each step, he felt the scent grow stronger, swimming in his head like some shitty sort of narcotic, making his brain throb, his eyes sting and his nose burn. Still he pressed on, determined to find Kagome and make damn sure she was (a) safe and (b) aware that she had done something wrong. He had come this far, and he wasn't about to stop now, not when he was this close!

He was just about halfway there when a sudden prickle of awareness made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The hanyou froze, trying to resist the urge to scent the air, relying instead upon his ears. Nothing. Not even one hint of a sound. The urge to scent for danger was quickly fraying InuYasha's nerves to pieces, but he still held back, reluctant to inhale more of the putrid air than he already had. _'Get a mother fucking grip already! It's probably just-'_

A soft _whoosh _broke into InuYasha's train of thought. Instinctively, he turned, his claws outstretched, his face scrunched in an effort to contain the smell. A giant blob of darkness was sailing toward him, its teeth gleaming and claws shining. He dropped to the ground, too late to stop the thing from hitting him. Instead, he turned its forward momentum against it by thrusting his feet and hands up, hitting it squarely in its furry chest and sending it flying away. The beast landed with a _thud _nearby, not quite on its paws. It panted for breath, swinging around for another charge. InuYasha growled at it, baring his own fangs and crouching down low. He had no idea why this unknown assailant was attacking him, but he'd be damned if he didn't come out on top of this thing. Despite his scent-addled mind, he was still a damn good fighter.

The thing circled around him, a mobile shadow in the midnight-drenched land. InuYasha narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on his opponent, but the moon had vanished behind the clouds, making it hard for even him to pick out details in this land of darkness. To make things worse, the rotting stink was beginning to overpower him; his eyes were blurring, his limbs growing heavy as dark spots began dancing in his brain. He gave another growl, trying to intimidate his opponent, but it was too feeble to really get much across. Slowly, he began to circle too, stumbling over minor obstacles and (occasionally) his own feet.

Then the attacker pounced. InuYasha tried to react, but his previous counterattack had taken more out of him than he had realized. His hands came up too slowly, missing his contact point completely. Two gigantic black paws slammed into his chest, almost in a repeat of what he had done to the youkai. The breath was rammed out of him as his back collided with the hard ground, his teeth rattling in his skull as his head bounced around. The black spots were swimming in front of his vision now, strengthened by the blow he had just received. His head spun like a leaf in a storm, whirling and tumbling until he was quite queasy. He barely noticed the paw pressing down on his chest, or the hot breath fanning his face. _'Kami…damn it…all to Hell…' _

Instead of feeling fangs or claws piercing his skin, the inu-hanyou was caressed by what felt suspiciously like a wet tongue. Before he could figure out what the fuck was going on, he was being lifted into the air like a day-old pup. Unable to struggle in any way whatsoever, he hung there limply, letting the beast carry him off to wherever it was bound. However, the longer he was carried, the clearer and clearer his head got, while the horrible scent grew fainter and fainter. Soon he was breathing normally, the black spots fading away as his head stopped spinning. Pushing away from the thing that was carrying him, he bounced once or twice before glaring at his 'captor.'

A hyō-youkai stood before him, her fur black as the surrounding shadows, a stark contrast to her bright jade green eyes. She stared at him, a light keening sound rising in her throat. InuYasha backed further away, one hand going to his Tetsusaiga. "What the fuck is this? Why did you save me?" She growled softly, gesturing at him with one paw. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She growled again, gesticulating more vehemently. He stared at her, his brow starting to knit together.

Understanding flashed across his face as something finally dawned on him. "You're...you're that hyō-youkai from the West…the one they gave to Kagome!" The panther purred and nodded, her green eyes glittering happily. Some of the suspicion faded from InuYasha's gaze, though he still looked wary. "I still don't get why you saved me," he told her. "You're Sesshoumaru's fucking cat, ain't ya?"

At the mention of Sesshoumaru, the hyō -youkai gave a great roaring snarl, her yellow fangs flashing in the dim light. She eyed InuYasha balefully, sheathing and unsheathing her claws like she was preparing for some battle. "That makes two of us," he muttered, his ears flattening in slight embarrassment. "So…if you aren't Sesshoumaru's, whose…_panther…_are you? Father's?"

He could have sworn that the black panther shrugged, her furry shoulders unwinding beneath her pelt of black fur. "What's _that _supposed to mean?" She growled. "Thanks for the fucking help," he quipped sarcastically. "If you're not Father's hyō -youkai, and you're not that bastard's hyō-youkai, then…" he trailed off, his ears standing up as a wave of long-buried emotion swept over him. He looked at the panther, unable to conceal the faint sadness in his eyes. "Are…were you…Mother's...?"

The hyō-youkai nodded, making the same keening noise as before. Her eyes were also sad as she regarded InuYasha with an almost nostalgic stare. He whined softly in response, the memories of his mother dancing before his eyes. This panther belonged to none of those memories, yet he couldn't deny the…the _rightness _of the idea that she had once belonged to Izayoi. It would explain a few things, like why they would want to unload her on Kagome. After all, what had once belonged to a human could never grace a youkai's doorstep. A brief flash of anger darted through his heart at this thought, but it quickly died as the hanyou looked upon the small scrap of his distant past standing before him. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he walked forward, one clawed hand rising as if to pat the panther's head. She walked forward too, her wet black nose twitching. Hanyou and hyō-youkai met halfway, his hand landing on the defined ridge of her brow. She let out a purr, her eyes drifted shut as she leaned into his hand. A smirk tugged at the edge of InuYasha's mouth as he gently scratched her head. _'She's Mother's hyō-youkai…guess that makes her mine by right…'_

Suddenly, InuYasha realized with a jolt that if the hyō-youkai from the Western castle was here, then that meant Kagome was-

"Where's Kagome?" he demanded, leaping back a pace and growling terrible. The panther gestured to the city with one large paw. "Son of a bitch…" He looked over at the city, his ears drooping. "She went into that fucking shithole of a city? Dammit, sometimes I _hate _being inu-hanyou!" Surprisingly, the panther growled her agreement, covering her nose with one paw. InuYasha almost smirked again. "You too, huh? Is that why you're out here, or did K'gome ask you to stay?" She nodded, which InuYasha assumed meant yes for both. "Don't fucking blame ya. That stink'd kill anybody with half a decent nose."

This, now that he thought about it, led back to the problem he'd had before: how to enter the city without passing out from the stench. Sure, he could just wait with the hyō-youkai, but that really wasn't how he wanted to reveal to Kagome that he'd found her, plus it would look really damn creepy. However, if he tried to go back to the city without some sort of protection, he'd get socked out before getting within fifty ri of the damn place. _'Dammit…what am I gonna do?'_

Then an idea came to him, an idea so simple and brilliant that he cursed himself for not thinking of it earlier. Reaching into his haori, he withdrew Kagome's hanky and shook it out. After a few sniffs, he determined that Kagome's scent was still there, though a little bit of his scent had eclipsed it after its long incarceration in his clothes. Ignoring the slight tingle that darted down his back at the sweet scent, the hanyou tied the handkerchief around his face like a bandana, covering his nose and mouth almost completely. For a few moments he stood there, testing his makeshift gas mask. It was crude, but effective; all he could smell was Kagome's scent, and nothing else. He couldn't rely on his nose any more, but at least he wouldn't pass out when he entered the city.

The hyō-youkai growled at him, eyeing the mask with eager green eyes. "Uh…I don't think I can do anything for you," he told her. He supposed he _could _rip his haori to make a mask for her, but he didn't know if it would be as effective as the scent-drenched hanky.

She shook her great head and growled again, gesturing toward the city with one great paw. The hanyou raised one eyebrow. _'Is she telling me to hurry up or something?'_

"All right, all right, I'm going already, dammit," he growled, though his voice carried no trace of annoyance. "And…thanks, I guess." The panther purred, moving forward and giving his face a rough lick. He almost smiled again, then turned tail and began running back to the city. With any luck, he would get there before sunrise, hopefully intercepting Kagome before she got anywhere. His heart thundered in his throat, filled with more hope than he'd had in the entirety of his venture.

'_Watch out, little wench,' _InuYasha thought, _'I'm coming for ya!'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I just wanted to mention that I may or may not update next week due to end-of-year finals. Sorry in advance. =P_


	20. Reunion, Part I

A painful throbbing was the first thing to greet Kagome as she woke. It pounded at the back of her head, an incessant drumming that reverberated throughout her brain and shot little spikes of pain down her spine and to the rest of her body. Groaning unhappily, she reached up to rub the spot, only to find that she couldn't. _'What? What's…going…on?' _

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, wincing as the throbbing in her skull increased. Blinking furiously, she finally managed to clear the last of the cobwebs from her vision, revealing…a room? Confusion swirled in her mind, quickly dampened as pain lanced through her skull. Kagome tried to reach up for the spot again, and again she was unable to. She tried to move her hands, but couldn't. Fear began trickling into her system when, during her struggles to reach her head, her fingers encountered something that felt suspiciously like a rope bound about her wrists. Panicking, Kagome tried to get up, her fear increasing when she caught sight of her bound ankles.

"Stop thrashin' about like a fish, little whore," a voice suddenly ordered. "Ya can't break those knots, an' there's no way yer gonna get away."

Kagome froze, a chill zinging up her spine at the sound of the harsh voice. It sounded like the man she had run into…the man who had called her such rude names, who had grabbed her by the shirt and shouted at her right until her vision burst into stars and everything had gone black. "Who…who's there?" she croaked, her voice hoarse and feeble. "What's…going on?"

"Shut up, you miserable cunt!" A blow came from out of nowhere, striking Kagome's side like a rock and sending more spikes of pain through her body. She cried out, curling up and trying to move away from the source of the blow. A hand seized her and dragged her back, grabbing her face so she could see her assailant. It was indeed the man from earlier, though now he was uncloaked. He was clad in a worn brown tunic that reached to the tops of his knees, revealing muscular calves and bare feet. His face bore the lines of middle age, his hair colored black and white like granite. His brown eyes blazed arrogantly as he glared at her. "Awake, are ya, cunt?"

"Stop…stop calling me that," she commanded weakly. "Not…not…"

"I'll call ya what I like, bitch! Whore! Lying cunt!" He slapped her with the back of his hand, leaving a bright red mark on her cheek. "Who're you working for, then, eh? Who's pulling your strings?"

Kagome squirmed feebly, trying to get away from the crazy man and his cruel hands. "What…are you talking…about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, fucking whore! You were in the village with that giant bastard of a prince Shiranui! You were asking about a certain object, and you had _this!_" The man flung the hanky containing the white hairs at Kagome, the precious parcel bursting open and sending the hairs fluttering gracefully to the ground. "I'll ask you again: who the fuck are you working for? Who's looking for me?"

"I'm…not looking for you!" Kagome kicked out with her bound legs, missing her assailant by mere inches. The motion cost her quite a bit of her regained energy, and she nearly cried when a spike of pain stabbed through her brain, centered on the spot where she guessed the man had hit her. She fell back, cold air caressing her bruised flesh as she squirmed away.

"Stupid cunt. Don't ya know anything about hanyou?" The man grinned at her, his yellow teeth flashing in the grey light coming in through the window. "This ain't my true form, bitch."

Kagome had precisely three seconds to wonder what he meant by that before she noticed something happening. The man's grin was stretching, spreading across his face as his teeth twisted and spiraled, changing into fangs before her very eyes. His nose elongated, pulling his mouth away from the rest of his face. His hair went completely white and started spreading over his face, while his ears rolled up onto the top of his head, tapering up into tall triangular flaps. His hands were changing shape, growing claws and fur, while his legs bent and twisted, his feet transforming into paws. There was an odd _schlurp _sound, then a tail snaked out from behind the 'man's' body, growing poofier by the second. Mere minutes later, an anthropomorphized white fox was standing in front of her, studying her with eyes of sapphire blue. A very familiar shade of sapphire blue…

"You're…the hanyou from the Sugureta clan," she breathed.

He grinned at her, his fangs gleaming in the light of the sun. "So you _do _know me. Did ya really not recognize me, cunt? Human me looks that diff'rent, eh?" He placed his hind paw on her stomach, the claws pricking her skin and drawing tiny drops of blood. When he did this, Kagome realized with a jolt that her shirt had been cut open. Even though there was nobody there except for the Sugureta hanyou, the miko went bright red. He noticed and smirked at her, his muzzle twisting horribly. "Why so embarrassed, cunt? Whore like you should be used ta baring some skin."

"Maybe…maybe I'm a whore, but you're…you're a thief," she rasped. "You stole…Izayoi's urn!"

In retrospect, Kagome should have kept her mouth shut. At the mention of Izayoi's urn, the kitsune-hanyou's fur stood on end, his ears stiffening as his smirk turned into a ghoulish frown. "You know of the urn? _I knew it!" _He launched himself at her, grabbing her by the collar and hauling her up off the ground. "You _are _workin' for him! Admit it, cunt! Admit it! ADMIT IT!" He shook her violently, spittle flying off his bared fangs and splattering against her face.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Kagome howled back, wriggling like a worm on a hook and feeling just as trapped. She brought her knees up, attempting to kick at her captor's chest. The kitsune easily deflected her weak attack, shaking her even harder in retaliation.

"What will it take ta convince ya to talk, bitch? I already know you're working for that rat bastard, just up and admit it, or I'll haveta get _serious." _If Kagome had any doubts of what 'serious' was, they were instantly eclipsed when the hanyou whipped out a rusted dagger, its jagged edge gleaming evilly in the morning light. Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but was instantly silenced when he pressed the blade of the dagger against her throat. "Not one little word until I say, whore! Not. One. Word."

Kagome swallowed, feeling the blade of the knife pressing into her throat with the motion. Tears welled in her eyes and flowed swiftly down her cheeks as dread sank like a brick into the pit of her stomach. Ice water seemed to trickle through her veins, sending waves of cold throughout her body, chilling her from head to toe. The areas that the Sugureta hanyou had hit were smarting painfully, and Kagome knew that they would be well and truly bruised in a few days…if she lived beyond this encounter.

The hanyou, meanwhile, had taken note of her tears and smirked in response. "Cryin' for mummy, are ya? Well, nobody's gonna help you now, little cunt," he purred, pressing his dagger still further into her neck. A small bead of blood swelled at the point where knife blade met flesh, getting bigger and bigger until it broke and stained the blade a bright red. Kagome let out a choking gasp, tears still streaking down her face. The kitsune-hanyou grinned, his muzzle splitting in demonic glee. "All you gotta do is talk, cunt. Talk and yer life'll be spared."

"I'm not working for anyone," she snapped, injecting all the bravery she had left into her wavering voice. Kami, how her head pounded! She wished it would stop, wished all the pain would just go away…

"_Liar!" _He struck her again, his claws tearing four ragged wounds in her cheek. Blood started trailing down her face, dripping down her neck to slowly seep into her torn shirt. She cried out again, flailing as hard as she could manage. For all the good it did, she might as well have just been still. The Sugureta hanyou shoved her back against a wall, his hands hitting her squarely in the chest, knocking the breath out of her. Her head collided with the wall; hitting the exact same place where he had struck her before. She let out a howl of pain, stars and darkness dancing in front of her eyes, white noise filling her ears as she slowly slid down to the floor. The soft padding of paws approached her seconds before she felt another blow on her leg. "Lying cunt! A human like yerself wouldn't be lookin' for a centuries old urn on yer own time! Now tell me-are you working for Eien Rengoku?"

"N-no! I'm not, I'm not, I _swear _I'm not!" she cried.

"Fucking cunt!" A sharp pain sliced through her calf, causing her to howl with pain. Seconds later, the surrounding jean material felt hot and wet as blood soaked through the material. Kagome opened her eyes and tried to focus on her torturer. The kitsune-hanyou was snarling at her, holding his rusted dagger in one paw. The tarnished blade was now painted bright red with her blood, the liquid staining the hanyou's white paw scarlet. He looked at it interestedly, as if the blood were some fascinating new life form he had just discovered. "Damn. You humans bleed so _easily. _This ain't gonna last long at all." Shrugging, he stooped and dragged Kagome to her knees, tickling her bleeding throat with the tip of the knife. "Way I see it, ya got two choices, cunt. Either ya tell me everythin' I need to know…or ya bleed to death. Yer choice."

Kagome blinked up at the kitsune-hanyou, her head fuzzier than ever before. Already dazed from the combined blows to her head, the blood loss from the stab, claw and throat wounds were further increasing her light headedness. The whirling stars and darkness that had dominated her vision before had not faded like before; now they were growing larger, eclipsing the world around them as the lump on her head pounded and throbbed. She slumped, eyes drifting closed as her mind floated away in a sea of blackness and throbbing pain. Her last thought before the darkness claimed her was simple, or rather, poignant: _'I…failed…everybody.'_

* * *

><p>Dawn was just beginning to curl its lazy tendrils through the land when InuYasha approached the rundown city. The hanky he'd tied over his face did an okay job of blocking the stench, but the gut wrenching pong still made him lightheaded. Hopefully, the hanyou would be able to find Kagome, grab her and take her back to the hyō-youkai before he passed out.<p>

Golden rays of light crested the tops of the buildings as he entered the city's outskirts, which were still dark as midnight. Ignoring the many stares he received from the multitudes of malnourished humans, InuYasha proceeded onwards, trying to keep his breaths shallow. _'All right, I'm in the damn hellhole. Now to find the little wench and get out of here…'_

However, finding aforementioned wench was extremely challenging, especially considering that his best tool-his nose-had been incapacitated. Unless Kagome ran out into the street or started shouting at someone, he doubted he would find her before the rotting stench overpowered the fragrant handkerchief. _'Fucking hell, if I don't find the wench soon, I'll pass out like a fucking weakling! Dammit, where could she-'_

A shiver ran down his spine, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise up. Something had just _happened, _something bad, something evil, and something wrong. As if to confirm this feeling, the faintest of faint cries touched his ears, making them twitch and swivel like tiny radar dishes. _'What? What the hell was that?' _Instinct overpowered self-preservation, driving the inu-hanyou to start snuffling around. The stink hit him like a swift punch, but he could have sworn that there was something else. Was it just him, or did he smell Kagome's scent, and not just the scent on the hanky? Frowning, InuYasha sniffed some more, trying hard to ignore the nausea that rose at the smell of the horrible stink. His ears still twitched, just in case he heard something else. _'Something's definitely not right here, but what is it?'_

Another faint cry sounded, a little louder than the last. InuYasha's brow furrowed as he concentrated on the distant noise. It sounded like…but it couldn't be!

The faintest of faint whiff of blood touched his clothed nostrils at that very moment, causing his eyes to widen and his ears to stand straight up. In this city of pestilence and illness, the scent of untainted blood was very unusual indeed…and it carried with it the sweet scent that he knew to be Kagome's. Whatever doubt remained in his mind of that cry being hers was dissipated in a second. His protective instincts instantly went into overdrive, overpowering rationality, emotion, thought and everything else. Giving a roar like an enraged lion he pounced, charging forward on all fours, ears flicking back angrily as his pupils dilated to the tiniest slits. People and animals alike scattered to the winds, unable to face the mad, frothing hanyou that raged through the streets.

His nose and ears led him to a particularly sorry looking hut near the city's heart; the sounds of slapping and cursing reached his ears, and the scent of blood had grown much stronger now. InuYasha let out a roar that almost made the Earth groan, his claws tearing the tattered mat hanging in the door to tiny shreds. He barely registered the furry half-man standing in front of him, his eyes going to the woman he held in his paws. His angry growls rose to their zenith when he saw that her eyes were closed, and that she was bleeding from multiple places.

"What in the fuck is going on here? Who're you?" The fox-man was glaring at him, hefting a knife that was dripping with blood. InuYasha glared right back at him, his eyes flashing red despite the Tetsusaiga hanging at his hip. "What the hell d'you want?"

A thunderous growl cut off the fox-man's last few words. InuYasha bared his fangs (an empty gesture because of the hanky), flicking his ears back as he faced off the fox. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her."

Understanding flashed in the fox's blue eyes. "Ah, so she's _yer _whore, is she? She really is a cunt if she'll sleep with the likes a _you._" He chuckled and cast her aside. Kagome sank to the floor in a limp heap, blood seeping from her wounds and pooling steadily on the floor. "Human women don't sleep wi' hanyou unless they're whores. I should know."

"SHUT UP YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" A wave of red dropped over the hanyou's vision, obscuring all but the ugly half-man in front of him. With a roaring scream, he leaped, his claws eagerly readied to tear into the fox. However, the fox-man nimbly dodged so that InuYasha's claws only took a few hairs from the back of his neck. Springing upright, the fox swung his dagger hard, nicking the inu-hanyou's neck but otherwise missing him.

"You ain't gettin' me, pup. I've been dodgin' death since before you was a thought." The fox-man sneered at him, his muzzle twisting into an ugly leer. "The White-Tail ain't goin' down so easy."

"I don't give a fuck if you're a thousand fucking years old," he snarled. "You fucking hurt Kagome, asshole, and for that you'll fucking _pay._" InuYasha charged again, swiping hard at 'the White-Tail's' jugular. He dodged again, but not before he got a long scratch carved into his cheek.

"Why do you give a shit about that cunt? She's a _human, _for Kami's sake! Humans don't give a flying fuck about hanyou like us! Only whores agree to sleep with hanyou, stupid fuck! Why give a shit about a fucking _whore?_" The kitsune-hanyou lunged again, the knife flashing in the light of the window, blinding InuYasha for a crucial second. A sharp pain tore through his arm as the knife sliced deep into the flesh of his bicep. InuYasha ignored it in favor of lunging forward, seizing the hanyou by the throat and propelling him forward. The dagger tore deeper into his arm, but still he ignored it as they crashed through the dilapidated wall of the hut, tumbling through the streets in a shower of wood splinters.

The kitsune-hanyou tried to run, but the inu-hanyou had a good grip on him, so the best he could do was a weird sort of scuttle. Eventually he gave up on running and turned on InuYasha with jaws snapping. InuYasha was ready for him, tearing off the handkerchief to free his own fangs. Like a pair of wild animals they tore at each other, forgetting weapons in favor of claws and fangs. Blood flowed freely, mixing with the soil as they tussled and rolled. Every few seconds, the kitsune-hanyou tried to make a break for it, and was stopped by InuYasha, who gave him an extra few bites to keep him at bay a while longer.

"Let. Me. GO!" A stinging blow from the kitsune-hanyou's paw caught InuYasha's forehead, dazing him for a few seconds. His adversary proceeded to start wriggling like a fish on land, biting and kicking until InuYasha was forced to let him go. Following the sound of pounding paws, he gave chase, blood flying from his multiple lacerations. There was no way he would lose the damn bastard now!

Fifteen minutes later, InuYasha had come to the edge of the city, facing the open landscape with a bitter sense of disappointment gnawing at his gut. _'He got away. He fucking got away. The fucking coward fucking got away. Damn it all to Hell and back again!' _He threw a punch at a nearby post, missed and nearly fell over. Feeling like a total fool, he turned on his heel and began stalking back into the city, grumbling under his breath as he dashed away the blood on his face with a sleeve.

Then a thought struck him like a thunderbolt. _'Kagome! I left her all alone, dammit!' _Breaking into a sprint, InuYasha ran back through the city, grateful that the blood flowing from his many wounds gave him an effective enough scent cloud to block the pong. He hurried along, occasionally stumbling over his own feet, slick as they were with blood. Cursing and swearing, he picked up the pace, leaping over throngs of startled humans and making his way back to the hut.

Finally, he found the hanky lying in the street, signaling that he was going in the right direction. Picking up speed, InuYasha rounded the last few turns and was confronted by the gaping hole he had made in the wall of the hut. Mercifully, the hut was still standing, even though it had a huge hole torn in the back. At least Kagome wouldn't be buried under a pile of rotting wood. He leaped forward, soaring gracefully through the hole and landing with a small thud in the center of the nearly destroyed hut.

Kagome was still lying where she had fallen, her eyes closed and her body limp. InuYasha's heart sank like a lead ship, landing somewhere in the region of his stomach. He'd always feared that something would happen to her, but to see those fears confirmed was another matter entirely. "Kagome?" His plaintive inquiry hung in the air, followed by a terse and increasingly painful silence. Whining softly, he approached her, flinching at the sight of her blood on the floor.

Using his claws, he deftly severed the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles, throwing them aside with more force than necessary. Slowly, carefully, he lifted her up, a strange mix of a growl and a whine bubbling in his throat at the sight of the many red marks on her skin; sure signs that she had been beaten. Closing his eyes, he focused for a few seconds, trying hard to find some sign that she was alive. Relief was paramount when his keen ears caught the steady _thump-thump _of her heartbeat and the ragged sound of breathing. _'Thank the Kami, she's still alive!' _InuYasha nuzzled her throat, giving another strange growl/whine at the sight of the oozing cut located there.

Of all the scenarios InuYasha had envisioned of his and Kagome's reunion, this had been far down on the list of possibilities. He'd imagined catching up to her, perhaps as she was walking through some featureless village, grabbing her by the shoulder and presenting himself to her. He practically heard her gasp of surprise as she took him in, and imagined her face as she boggled at him; eyes widening, mouth slackening and brows rising. He might have hugged her, or maybe just shouted at her for leaving him. Who knew, maybe he might have kissed her. Never had he imagined that she would have gotten herself captured and beaten into unconsciousness, or that he would have to save her from an unknown attacker. Never had he imagined that all his worst fears were not unfounded. Never had he imagined that she would not be aware of their reunion.

Gently, he stroked her soft black bangs, watching the locks tumble through his fingers like liquid midnight. Guilt was rising in his throat like bile, mixing with the lingering remains of his anger and relief. If he hadn't been sidetracked, if he hadn't been such a fucking weakling about the smell, he might have gotten to her in time to keep her from getting hurt. "I'm sorry, Kagome…I'm so fucking sorry," he whimpered, hating the sound of his plaintive voice.

Some rational part of his brain chose that moment to remind the hanyou that while he was sitting here moaning and wailing like an old housewife both he and Kagome were bleeding out, and might even die if he didn't take action soon. _'Well, I'll be okay,' _he amended, _'I'm stronger than most, after all. Kagome, though…' _He let the thought trail off as he rose to his feet, Kagome clutched tightly to his chest.

He was about to dart out the door when he caught sight of Kagome's yellow backpack, which was lying against a far wall. Small cloths were clustered in piles around it, and when InuYasha leaned in to take a closer sniff, he caught the faint whiff of dried meats. If he were to guess, he would say that the kitsune-hanyou that had attacked Kagome had probably plundered her things. Remembering from experience how hard it was to procure food if you weren't that great of a hunter, InuYasha knew that a bundle of food that large would seem like a gift from the Kami to a starving hanyou. _'Stupid fucking bastard. If only he had stood his ground and fought me like a fucking man…' _InuYasha flexed his claws, growling softly in the back of his throat. When he managed to rein his anger again, he picked up the pack and slung it over his shoulder. They'd probably need it when they reached safety.

When he was sure there was nothing else of interest in the hut, InuYasha turned back to the door and darted out, Kagome in his arms and her pack resting between his shoulder blades. As before, many people stared at him as he rushed through the streets, though now they murmured to each other, their eyes narrowing at the bloody hanyou holding the equally bloody woman. InuYasha ignored them, intent on getting back to the hyō-youkai and away from this hellish place.

He made it out of the city without any other incident, and soon the ugly outline was a blot on the horizon behind him, the rising sun warming his back as he ran. With each step he took, more blood trickled from his wounds, and while he wasn't bothered by it that much, he knew that if it kept on for much longer, he might pass out from blood loss. More worrisome than his own situation, though, was that Kagome was bleeding, too, and that she was a human who couldn't take as much as a hanyou could. Why, she had already passed out by the time he'd arrived! She was dancing dangerously close to death, and he knew it. So, although his wounded body protested, he pushed himself faster.

Finally, after an hour's running, InuYasha felt moderately safe enough to stop. There was no cover in this Kami-forsaken field, but he knew that, for the moment, he had no choice but to settle where he was. Slowly he lowered Kagome to the ground, careful not to jostle her too much. She did not stir, which made the inu-hanyou anxious. She was slipping further into unconsciousness, and if she went too far, there would be no bringing her back, a thought which made his stomach tie itself into knots and his heart pound painfully in his throat. Kami, he hoped she would be all right.

The soft sound of tromping paws reached the hanyou's ears at that moment, making him start and stand upright, his hand on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. Blinking against the light of the sun, he made out a black blot rushing toward him with all the speed of the wind. Seconds later, the hyō-youkai was standing in front of him, her black fur soaked with sweat and her muzzle dripping with saliva. She sniffed him frantically, then looked over at Kagome. A high keening noise rose in her throat at the sight of the unconscious girl. She looked over at him, her green eyes extremely sad.

"She's gonna be okay," InuYasha said, feeling both defensive and upset. "She's not hurt that badly. She'll be fine."

The hyō-youkai snorted, looking rather unconvinced. She let the comment go, however, and walked over to Kagome. Stretching out her long body, she proceeded to curl up around the girl like a living blanket, tucking her against her warm underbelly and nuzzling her like she was a cub. Kagome still didn't react. InuYasha couldn't help the slight whine that rose in his throat at the sight of the miko, looking so frail and helpless next to the great panther.

Swallowing his concern for the time being, InuYasha threw the backpack on the ground and started rifling through it. _'I never understood why that wench needed so many clothes…dammit, why does she need to have all this shit? C'mon, where is that medicine box thing she keeps in here?' _Finally, after what felt like an eternity of digging through different articles of clothing, his fingers lighted upon the edge of Kagome's first aid kit. He withdrew it quickly, sending a few items flying as he did undid the clasp, cursing as his claws kept slipping on the shiny metal. Pushing the lid back, InuYasha considered the contents before choosing a packet of 'wipes' and a roll of bandages. _'This is what Kagome usually uses when I get hurt…I think.' _

Turning back to Kagome, he did a quick assessment of her injuries. There was a shallow cut on her throat, and a blood stain slowly spread out over one thigh. He could also see some blood on her cheek, though he didn't know if it was just a stain or if there really was a wound there. She had some bruises too, but he didn't think there was anything he could do for that. So, for the moment, he disregarded the many darkening blemishes on her skin and focused upon her cuts.

Firstly, he tore one 'wipe' packet open and set about cleansing the shallow cut on her throat. He tried to be gentle, but he had to get the blood off her throat, which required a little bit of elbow grease. When the cut was suitably clean, he wrapped her neck up with some bandages. Next he set about cleaning her cheek, his tongue sticking out from between his teeth. As it turned out, her cheek was wounded; four long claw marks marred her flesh, oozing despite his frantic wiping. _'Fucking son of a bitch…if I ever see him again, I'll rip off his tail and shove it up his ass.' _

Since he was unable to do anything about the kitsune-hanyou, he settled for taking care of his miko. He had to retrieve an 'ad-hee-siv' bandage from her first aid kit to affix to her cheek, but it seemed to work out. _'Okay, that's done…'_

Then there came the hardest part of all. InuYasha felt his cheeks go bright red as he stared at Kagome's third and biggest wound; the stab wound on her thigh, which had turned her 'jeens' an ugly brownish-red color. He would have to remove the pants to get at the wound. Hopefully, that would be all he had to remove. _'Don't overthink it, Kami dammit! Just…just DO it!'_

Closing his eyes as tightly as he could manage, InuYasha reached out and felt for the button keeping her pants shut, trying to grasp it without touching her. The tips of his claws slid against the metal button, making a soft clicking sound. He tried to pry it up and open, but the button wouldn't budge. _'Dammit.' _He had no idea how to remove the thing without ripping it-or looking. Biting down on his tongue, he tried to figure how to open it by feel. _'Dammit, how does this thing work?' _

Finally, he decided that since she was bleeding, he would fuck the button and just rip the pants. He took a deep breath, gripping the material as tightly as he dared. Upon exhaling, he tore the button and zipper clear off the 'jeens.' After that, he slid them down her legs, feeling like the dirtiest heel on the face of the planet. At that point, he had no choice but to look at her, otherwise he wouldn't be able to doctor her wound. Even so, he settled with squinting one eye open the tiniest fraction, trying to preserve some of the girl's modesty.

The ugly wound was a good two inches in length and half an inch wide, but there was too much blood for InuYasha to guess at its depth. It was definitely not a shallow wound, judging by the amount of blood still oozing from it. _'Damn, it might need to be sewn up…but I can't do that!' _Lamenting his lack of medical knowledge, the hanyou settled for wrapping the wound up with gauze and bandages, packing as much as was reasonable onto it before binding it tight. When he was done with that, he furtively glanced at the delicate white 'pan-ties' Kagome was wearing, hoping that they hadn't been soiled, too. Luckily, they hadn't, so he wouldn't have to put up with removing _them. _

Tossing the ruined 'jeens' aside, InuYasha looked for something to put over Kagome's legs, just so he wouldn't have to feel like a voyeur every time he looked at her. In the end, he decided to use her sleeping bag as an impromptu blanket and let her put her own damn pants on. He tucked the pink material carefully around her, keeping his eyes averted like a proper gentleman should (though a proper gentleman was something he was not). After that, he sat back and watched her, staring at her as if he could will her to survive.

The hyō-youkai gave a low growl, her eyes narrowing slightly. He glanced over at her, annoyed at being interrupted. "What?" he snapped. She sniffed at his sleeve, her nose mere inches from the fabric. InuYasha glanced down and saw that blood was steadily soaking into it, his shoulder already nearly black as the stain moved over his arm and down to his wrist. As a matter of fact, now that he looked at himself, his entire haori seemed to be composed of one giant bloodstain. Apparently, he'd been so wrapped up with taking care of Kagome that he'd completely forgotten that he was injured too.

"It ain't that bad," he fibbed. "Just some fucking scratches. I'll get over it." Even as he spoke, he reached for the first aid kit, rummaging around for more bandages and gauze. _'I can't take care of the wench if I'm unconscious, dammit.' _

Minutes later, he tossed the remainder of the first aid stuff away, having doctored all the wounds he deemed in need of doctoring. Obviously that wasn't all of them, but he didn't particularly care about infection or bleeding or whatever. He wasn't a fucking pussy. Anyway, watching over Kagome took first priority.

No matter what happened, he would make sure that she didn't die. Not now, not ever. InuYasha was absolutely determined to stay by Kagome's side, even if all the youkai of Hell tried to split them apart.

He would never fail her again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Finally managed to update today. Hope y'all weren't growing too impatient out there. _

_Next update might be a while, though. Not only do I have a job now, I'm also pretty sick. Bluh. =P_


	21. Reunion, Part II

For the first time in a long while, Kagome did not dream. Instead of lurid nightmares or desirous fantasies, a thick veil of blackness was all that waited for her when she fell under. Had she been conscious, she might have felt some trepidation, or perhaps even great fear. However, she was too far gone to feel anything at all. She just floated in the endless darkness, unaware, unseeing, and completely unknowing.

After an undeterminable amount of time-a minute, an hour, or possibly several years-she felt herself beginning to rise up through the dark, moving toward a pinprick of light. As she ascended, her memories began returning, first in a small trickle, then in a flood, then they cascaded in a tidal wave of colors and emotion, filling the void the darkness had left inside of her. _'Huh? What's…going…on?'_

Kagome slowly pushed her way through the darkness, the dot of light becoming larger and larger as her awareness returned in great dollops. Last she remembered, that horrible fox-man was torturing her for information, beating her until the world fell away. So what had happened to her? Was she dead? Had Yoru somehow come to her rescue? Most unlikely of all, had someone else come to her rescue? These ideas swirled in Kagome's mind, becoming a fog of confusion as she danced closer and closer toward full consciousness.

As she regained control of her body, the pain came in a blistering wave, threatening to plunge her back into the darkness. The miko gritted her teeth and persevered, ignoring the pain in favor of reaching for the distant light. _'Just a little more…just a little further…Almost…there!'_

Her eyelids fluttered, trembled, then slowly opened, revealing exhausted brown irises. At first, the picture she saw was a dark and blurry mess, barely different from the darkness she had just cast away. Blinking furiously, Kagome managed to make the blur recede somewhat. A dark and starry sky gradually came into focus, twinkling merrily as she stared at it. She frowned; it had been the middle of the night when the kitsune-hanyou had grabbed her, and early morning when he had interrogated her. Now it was night-time again. _'Being knocked unconscious twice can't be good for me…' _she thought, then winced as the slightly diminished lump on the back of her head throbbed, reminding her of its existence.

While the knot reminded her that she had been hit, it also brought to mind the injuries that the Sugureta hanyou had inflicted upon her. Gingerly, she reached up to touch her cheek: the place where the fox-man had clawed her. To her surprise, one of her Band-Aids had been affixed to the afflicted area. _'Wait a minute…' _Her brow furrowing slightly, she touched her neck, and discovered another bandage binding the cut on her throat. Feeling a little wary now, she shifted her legs, trying to feel if the stab wound there had been doctored, too. Apparently, judging from the feel of her skin, it had, but the person who had doctored it had removed her jeans to do so. _'Oh Kami, I'm certainly hope whoever saved me didn't…didn't…' _Kagome's thought trailed off as she curled up, her hands covering her reddening cheeks.

She knew that she had been rescued now, but she still didn't know the identity of her rescuer. It couldn't be Yoru because the hyō-youkai's paws prevented her from performing tasks such as binding bandages. Maybe one of the villagers had saved her, but in that case she would be inside a hut, not out in the open. Anyway, why would one of those emaciated stick figures feel enough compassion to save someone like her? She was pretty sure most people in their shoes would take care of themselves, and only themselves. In that case…who the hell had saved her?

"Hello?" she called, her voice croaky and faint. "Is…is anyone there?"

An answering growl came from all around her. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, her heart pounding a million miles a minute. Looking up, she came face to muzzle with Yoru. The hyō-youkai was looking at her, her emerald eyes relieved. She bumped her nose against Kagome's cheek, her growl diminishing to a purr.

"Yoru? What are you doing here?" Kagome patted the panther's muzzle, glad to see her, but bemused as to why she would be there. "How did you know I was hurt?"

Yoru gestured to something with her paw, giving another growl in the process. Kagome turned her head, following the hyō-youkai's paw with confused eyes. A small campfire had been set up near the place where Yoru lay, crackling merrily as the wood twisted into intricate shapes. Her backpack had been set beside the fire, its mouth gaping open and several articles of clothing scattered willy-nilly around it. Whoever it was that took care of her wounds had most likely pilfered her first aid kit to do so. Kagome wasn't sure how she should feel about that; one the one hand, she was grateful that she had been saved, but on the other hand, if the person who had saved her was hostile, she would much prefer to be back in the kitsune-hanyou's hands.

Suddenly a prickle of awareness tingled down her back, making her rise up slightly. Kagome reached out with her reiki, trying to feel if there was anything dangerous approaching. A wave of clamminess descended over her when she felt a mass of youki collide with her searching reiki. Something demonic was approaching her, and approaching _fast. _Quickly, she did the only thing she thought might work; she closed her eyes, leaned back against Yoru and pretended to be sleeping.

The steady thud of approaching feet grew louder and louder as whatever it was got closer and closer. Judging from the loudness of the footsteps, Kagome guessed that the youkai probably wasn't that big. However, the big ones weren't always the most dangerous ones. Shuddering slightly, she pulled the soft thing (that was possibly her sleeping bag) covering her over her head, trying to hide and failing miserably. All she felt willing and able to do was either wait for Yoru to take care of it, or hope that the youkai wasn't interested in pink sleeping bags guarded by giant black panthers.

Whatever it was entered the camp at that moment; Kagome felt its youki brush against her like an unseen hand on the verge of her consciousness. It was powerful and vibrant, full of life and energy, yet somehow didn't match up with the youki of a youkai like, say, Yoru. That could mean it was anything though; from a small-but-vibrant youkai to a youkai that was not in any way related to cats. Kagome fervently hoped for the former.

Something hit the ground with a huge _thud_, making Kagome's heart leap into her throat. _'What in the Kami's name was that? A kill? A weapon? A pack? Oh, what is going on out there?' _she wondered wildly, feeling her heart pounding faster with each passing second. Not only that, but why wasn't Yoru growling at it? Was it that non-threatening? Had it hypnotized her, or something? What in the name of the seven hells was going on?

Aforementioned hyō-youkai chose that moment to grab the edge of the sleeping bag with her teeth and cast it away from Kagome's face. Squealing like a stuck piglet, the miko tried to wriggle back under the bag without actually moving, resulting in her looking like she was having a seizure.

The 'something' chuckled once. "Stupid wench. I ain't gonna eat you, dummy."

Kagome froze, every muscle in her body locking up tight. That voice…but it couldn't be! He had no clue that she was gone, no clue that she was on this mission! She had left him far behind in order to prove herself to him, and even though she had suffered, she had more or less mulled through (sort of). How in the name of the Kami could he be here now? Slowly, disbelievingly, she rolled over, peeking through the tiniest slit her eyelid could make.

There he was; InuYasha in all his savage and wonderful glory. He was sitting by the fire, arms crossed and back straight. His silvery mane glowed in the firelight, like glittering snow beneath the fierce eye of the sun. Though they were cast in shadow, Kagome could see the outline of his cute doggy ears, two dark triangles against the dimmer gray of his head. He stared at her, golden eyes focused directly on hers. From the bloody look of his red clothes, he had been in a fight recently, and the miko doubted the dead boar lying beside the fire had inflicted the wounds. Even though she wanted to complete her mission alone, even though she wanted the hanyou to be a million miles away from her, Kagome couldn't help but to rejoice when she laid eyes on InuYasha. Already her heart felt a thousand pounds lighter, as if the weighted cloak that had been cast upon her shoulders at the beginning of her journey had suddenly and inexplicably vanished. Any words that she might have said to him evaporated before they reached her lips, lost in the wake of dumbstruck wonder.

InuYasha shifted slightly, unsettled by Kagome's stare. "What're you staring at, wench?"

"Nothing," she managed to squeak.

He snorted and turned to the boar lying beside the fire. "Close your eyes, Kagome."

Kagome realized what he was about to do and ducked behind Yoru's furry paw seconds before she heard a loud meaty _RIIIIIP. 'Yuck, oh ew, oh yuck yuck YUCK! I know we're going to eat it, but still…' _Clamping a firm hand down on her nausea (and an even firmer pair upon her ears) Kagome waited it out, counting down backwards from one hundred in her mind. When she got to fifty-eight, she heard a muffled shout from the hanyou. _'Guess he's done…I hope.' _She peeped through her fingers and saw that the boar was gone, replaced by a few spits roasting on the fire. A small pile sat just outside the circle of firelight, glistening slightly beneath the stars. Kagome swallowed and quickly averted her gaze. _'Eeeeeew…' _

"Can you get up?" InuYasha asked, his voice uncharacteristically gentle.

"Um, maybe…" Kagome stared at the hanyou, slowly putting two and two together. "So…have you been following me this whole time?"

One of InuYasha's ears twitched, but other than that he didn't react. "Eat first, then we'll talk." He gestured to the cooking meat as he spoke, his eyebrows lowering into a stern black line. Kagome opened her mouth to say something else, decided against it and closed it again. Instead she slumped back against Yoru, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to try and control her pounding heart.

She had so many questions for the hanyou; for starters, how long had he been following her? Where were the others? Did he have any help whatsoever, or was he completely alone? Lastly (and most importantly) when had he caught up with her? She was pretty sure she would have had enough of a head start to leave the hanyou far behind her…

"Oi. Kagome. Food's ready."

Kagome blinked, brought out of her reverie by the smell of cooked meat and a clawed hand waving in front of her face. InuYasha was proffering a spit of meat to her with a look on his face that suggested he was doing some annoying chore. Kagome eyed the meat, unconsciously licking her lips as she did so. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten, nor could she remember the last time she had eaten something that wasn't dried and salted. Trying hard not to look too eager, she took the meat and bit into it, savoring the smoky flavor and delicious juices.

InuYasha snorted softly at the sight of the miko tearing into her meat like a wild animal, which was especially funny considering how she had cowered when he started skinning the boar. Still chuckling inwardly, he reached for a half-cooked spit and tore into it, not caring that the insides were still raw and pink. _'I prefer my meat raw, anyway,' _he thought, thinking of the uncooked meals he'd had during his travels. _'Feh. Don't think the wench would approve, though.' _

They ate in silence, each person alone with their thoughts, with nothing to disturb them save for the soft sound of chewing. When Kagome was finished, she offered the rest of her meat to Yoru, who snapped it up gratefully, then looked over at the remaining spits on the fire. InuYasha gave her two of them, keeping the last for himself. Yoru purred thankfully, then set about clearing the meat from the sticks.

InuYasha eyed the hyō-youkai with poorly concealed interest. It occurred to him that while he had no idea who she was, Kagome might have some inkling. "Wha's 'er n'me?" he slurred around a mouthful of food. He gestured to Yoru with his free hand as he spoke.

Kagome stroked Yoru's neck, smiling as the hyō-youkai demolished one spit and moved to the next. "Her name is Yoru, InuYasha. You know, she was your mother's, so I guess that means she's yours."

'_Figured that much out for myself. Still…' _InuYasha swallowed his mouthful of meat, almost tearing into the spit again before he remembered his 'manners.' "Yoru, huh?"

Yoru growled, nodding to the hanyou. Her emerald eyes were gleaming happily, and not just because of the meat. Kagome stroked her fur, her eyes tearing up. "She thought you were dead for two hundred years, InuYasha. I bet she missed you so much." InuYasha cocked his head at the miko, confusion furrowing his brow and shining in his eyes. "You mean you don't know?" Kagome asked. "Oh, what am I saying, of course you don't know. Yoru was given to your mother right before she had you. So Yoru knew you right from the beginning."

InuYasha pondered this, putting his spit aside. "Yeah…that reminds me, Kagome-" Suddenly the hanyou was on his feet, looking positively outraged, "-WHY IN THE NAME OF THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU RUN OFF WITHOUT ME?"

Kagome jerked, taken aback by the hanyou's sudden outburst. She knew he was going to be angry, but she didn't think he'd start yelling at her _now. _"I, uh, I..."

Her voice died as InuYasha growled at her, his ears flattening against his scalp. "You _lied _to me, Ka-go-me. You told me you were going home, but instead you went off poking into _my _business!"

"Wha?" Kagome's brain was in meltdown. He couldn't know about Izayoi's urn. He _couldn't! _It just wasn't possible! Well, she was pretty certain it wasn't possible. However, she _did _know what _she _hadn't done. "I…I didn't lie to you! I had an…unexpected change of plans."

That did absolutely nothing to pacify the hanyou. "You shoulda come back to me once that fucking flea sent you off on this…this…fucking impossible quest!"

Kagome blanched. If he knew about Myouga (or, more specifically, Myouga's plea) then it was very likely that he knew everything. _'I…I didn't think he'd be so…so __**upset, **__though. I just…I just wanted…' _She looked at him imploringly, her eyes starting to tear up. "Please…I can explain…"

"Then you'd better fucking start, wench. I've been chasing you for fuck knows how long, and I'm fucking out of patience." InuYasha sat back down with a huff, glaring at her with a scowl on his face that could curdle milk.

Kagome took a deep breath, then suddenly burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to show you that I'm not…I'm not…" The miko's words were swallowed by a loud wail rising from the depths of her throat. She sobbed into her hands, ignoring the slight throbbing brought about by the pressure her hand put on her cheek. Yoru nuzzled her shoulder, growling in a soothing manner so that she could calm the miko.

InuYasha, meanwhile, was totally shocked. All of his irritation vanished in the wake of Kagome's misery. He'd been expecting a number of reactions-anger being the chief-but not crying. "Kami, Kagome, calm down!" he yelled, leaping up and running over to her. "I'm…I'm not angry, all right? I was just worried about you, Kami dammit! You've been alone all this time, and back there you nearly got killed by that mother fucking kitsune-hanyou! Dammit, I just want you to be _safe!" _Kagome just wailed louder at this, prompting InuYasha to start entering 'panic mode.' "Stop crying, dammit!" he ordered. Yoru flashed him a look that clearly said 'Really?' He ignored her and tried another tack. "Seriously, Kagome, it's _okay. _We're all fucking _fine._" That didn't work either. InuYasha racked his brain for something else, something that might calm Kagome down, or at least get her to talk to him. _'What was she about to say? She wanted to show that she wasn't…what?' _ Fixing Kagome with his most non-threatening inquisitive stare, InuYasha asked, "Kagome…what were you trying to say?"

Kagome looked at him, her eyes red and swollen with crying. She sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Not…useless…" she gurgled.

"What?"

"I wanted to show you that I'm not useless." Kagome let out a sound that was half laugh, half hiccup. "I guess we both know how well that went. You had to rescue me after all. You were right, InuYasha. I…am useless." Her shoulders slumped at this revelation, caving in until she folded up upon herself, sniffling, but not crying.

"What the hell?" Of all the things InuYasha had been expecting, this was not on the list. "What do you mean, I was right? When did I-" Abruptly, the memory of their last argument rose to the surface of InuYasha's mind. He _had _called her useless, right before Kagome had stormed back to their friends and demanded to go home. Thinking back even further, InuYasha realized with mounting shame that over the years he'd known her, he'd called her useless plenty of times, and it had apparently become his most potent weapon against her. A thousand years ago, when he had been angry at the world and ready to embrace the life of a full youkai, he would have been pleased to discover this weapon. Now, when he was older and 'wiser,' it made his insides curl up with guilt. "You aren't useless," he mumbled, his ears flattening into his hair. "I was just mad, K'gome. You know I say stupid shit when I'm mad."

Kagome shook her head. "No, Inu. You were right. I _am _useless. If it wasn't for Yoru, I probably would have died a thousand times on this quest. Heck, I almost _did _last night! I didn't even think of using my powers against that Sugureta guy. I was…terrified." She hung her head, feeling like the world's biggest dummy. How had she deluded herself into thinking that she could do this on her own? She was nothing compared to _anybody_; just some spoiled twentieth century girl who thought that just because she'd learned a few light tricks meant she was a fully trained miko who could take care of herself. If she hadn't had the guidance of Hattori or Shiranui, she probably would have given up before she started. _'Kami…I try to prove how useful I am to InuYasha, and all I end up proving is how much I need him.' _She remembered her nightmare with bitter humor; maybe that man in the dream had been on to something.

"Fuck, Kagome, you're not useless!" InuYasha punched the ground, frustrated beyond all belief. How could the wench be so stubborn about her opinions? She was wrong, dammit! "You're not useless," he repeated, a little more gently. He edged closer to her, hesitantly reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder. "You got this far, didn't you? Anyway, you don't haveta be some great warrior, K'gome. I don't think you _can_ be."

Kagome stiffened. "Why not?"

InuYasha smirked slightly. "Cuz you're _you, _that's why. You can't be a warrior any more'n I can be a houshi. It's not in your nature, Kagome." This comforting thing was getting easier the longer InuYasha tried it. It was sorta like practicing at a weapon technique. It seemed to be working, too: Kagome was calming down, her hiccups receding into more even breathing as the last of her tears trailed slowly down her face.

"So I'm, like, special or something? I have something to contribute besides strength?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"Uh…" InuYasha thought quickly, casting around for something, _anything. _"Ramen?"

As quickly as it had left, the sorrow started returning to Kagome's eyes. "That's not a contribution."

"Not what I meant! Not what I meant!" he yelled, covering his head with his hands in case Kagome decided to osuwari him. "I…I mean…dammit, just gimme a second."

"So I'm useless after all," she whispered, tears glimmering at the corners of her eyes.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" he bellowed back, startling both miko and hyō-youkai. "Just give me a damn minute!" He thought for a second, brow furrowing as he cast around for different ideas. "Um, well, what I meant by that, uh, was, um, that, uh, you take care of people."

"I take care of people?" It sounded like a statement made in a foreign language to Kagome. She looked at InuYasha, her brown eyes wide and confused. "What…what do you mean?"

InuYasha warmed to his topic, feeling a little more verbose now that Kagome was calming down. "Well, you're the person who always makes sure everybody's okay, y'know? You always have food and first aid for everybody. Um, also, you, uh, you're, y'know, kind and shit." InuYasha was turning a bright shade of red as he talked, his eyes skittering away from hers. "Like, when I say everybody, I mean _everybody; _even bastards who don't really deserve it. Y'know, sorta like me, at the beginning."

"You deserved it," Kagome objected. "With all that you lost and were forced to endure, you deserved a little bit of kindness."

"No I didn't. Not with how I treated you." The hanyou hung his head, ears going even flatter. "I…hurt you. A lot."

Kagome's lips quirked up into a small smile as her gaze softened. Reaching out, she touched his cheek with an endearing shyness. "Yes, but you were hurting, too. I reminded you of…of Kikyou, so it was natural for you to take your anger out on me."

"No it wasn't. You didn't do anything." Funny how she seemed to be cheering up while he came down with the blues. "I didn't deserve your kindness. I still don't, not really."

"Don't beat yourself up, InuYasha. Please don't." Kagome reached up and grasped the hand InuYasha had placed upon her shoulder. She let her other hand rest upon his knee, gripping the red fabric tightly. "Listen to me, InuYasha. I've learned so much about your past while I was away, and if there was one thing I picked up more than anything else, it's how much you deserve kindness. You've lost so much, aite, and you deserve so much more than what you have."

InuYasha glanced at her, his ears springing up in alarm. "What…what did you call me?"

"What?" Kagome thought back over what she said and blanched. _'I didn't mean to…oh Kami!' _Giving the hanyou her best poker face, she quickly said, "That? Oh, it just slipped out! I have no idea why I said it, really." She went bright red as she spoke, slightly offsetting her nonchalant response.

"Feh."

"A-Anyway," Kagome continued, "I wanted to tell you something else, too. When I first started this journey, I thought I could do it all myself, prove myself to you and the world. As time passed and I saw just how convoluted this mess really was, I started thinking that I was way in over my head. There was just so much for me to do, all on top of everyday stuff like watching out for stray youkai. I might have been able to handle the work, though, but what I really couldn't handle was the loneliness. No offense to Yoru, but she's not exactly a great conversationalist." Yoru let out a sound like a soft laugh and nuzzled Kagome's hair, letting her know that she wasn't angry. Kagome smiled slightly, then went on. "I missed traveling with you guys. I missed the…the companionship we have. Most of all, I…I…missed you." Kagome moved the hand resting on the hanyou's knee to his face, tracing the strong line of his jaw with shy fingers. "You're my best friend, InuYasha, and I missed having you around."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of InuYasha's mouth. "You missed me?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I like you. Not having you around was starting to get…well, it wasn't fun, I can tell you that much." Kagome didn't seem to want to elaborate on what she meant by 'not fun.' "I…missed you so much." She suddenly moved forward and placed her head on his chest, her arms moving to wrap about his waist.

InuYasha flushed bright red, his eyes widening until the whites threatened to swallow his irises. He couldn't help but notice that the miko's shirt was hanging loosely on her frame; far too loosely to be natural. Averting his eyes lest he incur her wrath, he slowly wrapped his arms around her small body, pulling her closer to him. She sighed happily, and the hint of a smile touched his lips in response.

He held her for a few seconds before jerking away, moving back beside the fire. Holding Kagome like that brought Kouga's bet back to mind, and he didn't want to make any mistakes, especially considering her injuries. Blushing furiously, InuYasha turned his gaze to the fire, ignoring the stare he was getting from Kagome.

"InuYasha…"

"What?" he snapped.

"How long have you been following me?"

"Huh?"

Kagome pushed herself up, completely ignorant of her cut-open shirt and very-much-not-hidden bra. "You said that you'd been following me for a long time. I was just wondering _how _long."

InuYasha thought for a second, ears twiddling and toes tapping. To him, it seemed like he had been chasing after Kagome for centuries, eons even. He couldn't really put an _exact _amount to the time spent trying to find her. However, he thought back to the very beginning, trying to remember how long he spent trying to ignore the urge to chase after her. "You were gone for about a day when I realized that you weren't at home."

"How did you-"

"Ain't it obvious, baka? I went to your house and talked to your mother. She said you hadn't been home in over a month, so obviously you didn't go there." When he said this, InuYasha remembered that Kagome's mother had asked him to tell her something, but when he tried to recall what she had said, he drew up a big blank. Too many things had happened between him seeing her and his finding Kagome (not that he'd really listened in the first place). _'Probably wasn't that important anyway.' _

"Oh." Kagome seemed surprised by this. "I didn't think of that."

"Feh. From what I can tell, wench, you didn't think _any _of this through." He instantly regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth. Last time he had spoken without thinking, he'd gotten nineteen 'osuwaries' as punishment, and the hanyou was sure this would be no exception.

However, much to his surprise, Kagome did not utter the dreaded word. In fact, she nodded in agreement, her face solemn. "No I didn't, and it almost killed me…several times, actually. If it hadn't been for Hattori-san, Yoru and Shiranui, I would probably be dead by now."

InuYasha flinched, remembering how still she had been when he'd found her, how the blood had pooled around her body and stained her clothes reddish-black. Thinking of her clothes made him blush, so he quickly changed tracks. "Well, at least you admit it," he said, trying to inject some triumph into his voice.

"I'm not perfect. I've been having that drilled into me every day since starting out on this quest thing," Kagome stated. "If I've learned anything throughout this 'adventure,' it's that I'm…well, I'm helpless without you guys." She hung her head, dejected once more.

"Don't you fucking start that again!" he growled. "I already said-"

"I appreciate what you said, Inu, but please drop it. I don't want to talk about this any more." Kagome turned away from him as she spoke, burrowing her face into Yoru's fur.

"Feh. Have it your way." InuYasha turned his back on her, feeling angry and more than a little hurt. _'Stupid wench. After all that talking and shit I did, she still won't open up to me. Fucking hell.'_

"InuYasha?"

He looked over at her, crossing his arms and scowling. "What is it now?"

She kept her face averted, letting Yoru's fur camouflage her eyes and cheeks. "I…wanted to ask if…if you wanted to help me find your mother's urn. Like you said, it's your business, and…I could really use the company. Also…" Kagome shifted around uncomfortably, feeling the bandage on her leg chafe against her skin as she squirmed. "Thank you for saving me, and for caring enough to look for me."

InuYasha blushed. "S'nothing."

Weariness was sinking slowly over Kagome's body, covering her like a dark blanket as it slowly crept over her. She yawned widely, not bothering to cover her mouth. "Still," she mumbled tiredly, "thanks." Rolling over to face the fire, Kagome pulled her pink sleeping bag back over herself, snuggling up against Yoru like a kit with its mother. She yawned again, stretched sinuously, then slowly relaxed, her breathing slowing down into the gentle rise and fall of sleep.

InuYasha waited for a few seconds before edging over to Kagome, his eyes furtive and watchful. When he was sure that she was asleep, he placed one clawed hand on her hair, feeling the silken strands rub against his skin.

"You're welcome, K'gome."

In her sleep, the miko smiled.

* * *

><p>'<em>If you ever meet an opponent who is clearly stronger than you, don't waste your time on fighting him, son. Run. Put as much distance between you and him as you can. Proving strength of body is not worth losing your life, Zoku. You are not that kind of fool. Others may worry about that, but not you.'<em>

Zoku didn't need his father's advice to know he had to run. That younger hanyou had almost torn him apart, taking his blows as they came and dealing more damage in return. The whelp hadn't even drawn his weapon, dammit! For all his talk about how his age made him superior, the youth's strength was far greater than Zoku's. If he hadn't run when he did, the kitsune-hanyou was positive that he would have been skinned alive by the raging inu-hanyou.

'_I don't get it,' _he thought wildly. _'Why in the name of the Kami would a hanyou want to save a pathetic human whore? Humans despise hanyou and ostracize us in every way. I'll bet she's no different from all the rest; she'll just use 'im 'till she's tired of 'im, then toss him down and grind him into the dirt. Fucking whore.'_

A stray root from a nearby tree chose that moment to trip the kitsune-hanyou, sending him toppling to the ground. His toolbag burst open, sending his tools of thievery-wires, cloths and the like-tumbling over the ground. With a muffled oath, he started gathering them up and shoving them back into his bag. _'Stupid…fucking…JUNK!'_

Suddenly, an ominous wind gusted through the land, blasting leaves off the trees and howling eerily through the branches. The fur stood up on Zoku's neck as he watched a huge black cloud drift lazily over the sky, blotting out the sun's light like a candle being snuffed. At the same time, a fierce wave of youki washed over him. His heart leaped into his throat while the rest of his fur stood on end. He knew that youki; that strangely hot and suffocating aura. He rose quickly, twitching madly, ready to bolt at any moment. _'He couldn't have…it's impossible!'_

Then something that wasn't the wind softly blew over his neck, smelling strongly of rancid meat and blood. "I told you, thief, that there was nowhere you could go where I couldn't find you." Zoku let out an unmanly scream and jumped away, his dagger in his paw.

Eien Rengoku stood behind him, his yellow eye gleaming brightly despite the lack of light. His cape gusted out behind him, whipping about like a flag in the tumultuous wind. "Why so frightened, Zoku? Does Eien Rengoku put the fear of the Kami into your heart?"

"How…what…guh…" Zoku tried to speak, but the words were lost somewhere in the transition from his brain to his mouth. He just couldn't figure out how the youkai lord had found him. He had been so careful, so Kami-damned careful that even his father would be surprised at how careful he had been, yet Eien Rengoku had found him all the same. _'What'd I do? What mistake did I make?'_

"You seem confused, thief," Rengoku noted. "Can you not figure out how I found you? Don't you remember my warning?" As he spoke, he held out one of his skinny arms, his hand clenching into a fist. "The talons of Eien Rengoku stretch far, thief…and they are invisible, even to one such as you."

Something flew by Zoku's ear, making him jump again. A large raven soared overhead, circled the clearing once, and then alighted on Rengoku's outstretched arm. Eien Rengoku gestured to the bird with his free hand. "This, Zoku, is Naminé; my eyes, ears and talons. She sees what she can, and learns what she cannot."

The kitsune-hanyou stared at the bird. There it was; the flaw in his plan, the spanner in the works. He had not figured that Eien Rengoku's eyes and ears would not be a youkai. He thought that he would have someone like Tsuzuki following him, or else some thoughtless beast that he could easily route. Never in a thousand years could Zoku have known that an ordinary raven would be loyal to Eien Rengoku, and would watch Zoku like a bug in a jar.

That left only one thing, in Zoku's opinion. "Are…are ya gonna kill me?" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Certainly." Eien Rengoku stroked Naminé's head nonchalantly, as if this were a fact of infinitesimal importance. "Before that, however, I would like to thank you, Sugureta Zoku."

"How do you know-?"

"There is very little I do not know, thief." Rengoku looked pleased at this. "Very little."

Zoku licked his lips with a dry tongue, feeling his heart beat with every breath he took. "Thank me…fer what?"

"For confirming something I already suspected; that the woman you were following is indeed Nigeta Kare's woman. He defended her so willingly, so quickly." Rengoku eyed the kitsune-hanyou's wounds with mild interest. "I'd bet he'd die for her, if the situation called for it. Wouldn't you agree, Zoku?" Before the hanyou could answer, he continued. "Yes indeed, yes indeed…this is good. No, this is _excellent_. Again, I thank you, thief."

Zoku brandished his dagger, baring his fangs in what might have been a fearless growl. "I ain't goin' down without a fight, bastard! Ya won't kill me!"

"Won't I?" He sounded vaguely surprised.

"Fuck no! I've survived for centuries on me own, an' no freak in a mask is gonna kill me!" Zoku leaped, trying to catch the youkai lord off guard with his sudden attack.

Rengoku simply sidestepped his lunge, yawning as if this were excruciatingly boring. "Do you want to put that to the test, thief?" he asked, his voice icy and dangerous. "Then let us dance, Zoku." Rengoku's youki flared suddenly, singeing the grass beneath his feet. Naminé squawked and flapped her wings, flying away as quickly as she could manage. Zoku crouched low, watching the youkai lord with furtive blue eyes, his tail twitching restlessly. _'What's he up to?'_

Eien Rengoku lifted one hand into the air, his fingers open and his palm facing the black sky. A small dot of light slowly appeared in the space directly above his palm, twinkling like a firefly against the blackness. Then it exploded into a fireball the size of Zoku's fist, blazing and burning fiercely. As Zoku watched with increasing disbelief, the fireball changed shape, gradually stretching out into a long line of flames, the end of which rested in Rengoku's palm. It fluctuated and twisted for a few seconds, and then the fire suddenly abated.

What stood in place of the fire was the most beautiful sword Zoku had ever seen. It didn't look to be of Japanese make; the blade was perfectly straight and much longer than the average katana, and there was an edge on both sides. Zoku swallowed as he eyed the blade nervously. He couldn't be sure, but it looked like there were flames trapped beneath the shining metal, as if Hell itself was looking out from the burnished blade. Most fantastic of all, however, was the sword's hilt. The entire hilt was a red and gold phoenix; the wings composed the guard, the head rested upon the blade while the beak opened on the fuller, and the peacock-like tail-feathers wrapped around the black leather grip and ended in a gleaming red ruby pommel stone. Zoku's eyes were as wide and round as coins as he took in the wondrous weapon. What a price something like that would fetch…

"Like it, thief?" Rengoku lowered his arm, moving his other hand to grip the hilt as he lowered into a battle stance. "Once upon a time it belonged to my father, a great and powerful youkai."

Zoku came back down to Earth with a solid bump. _'Fucking shit, that bastard's gonna kill me if I don't pay attention! That blade c'n probably cut through my neck without a problem.' _He swallowed and backed away, the paw gripping his dagger sweaty and shaky. Next to that sword, his dagger looked like a pathetic shadow of a weapon. "C-come at me, then, if ya think yer man enough!" he taunted, secretly hoping he could outrun the youkai lord if push came to shove.

Rengoku's eye gleamed brightly. "Unlike you, hanyou, I possess no human blood, so I could never be 'man' enough." He seemed about to lunge; Zoku tensed. Unexpectedly, the youkai paused. "I forgot…I must do this properly, after all." Lifting one hand from the hilt of his sword, Eien Rengoku put his hand up to his mask and tore it off his face, tossing it to the side. Zoku let out a shrill cry and bolted like a startled fawn. Faster than lightning, Rengoku moved to intercept him, his sword cutting a blazing silver arc through the darkness. Zoku narrowly dodged the whirling blade, yelping as a foot of his tail was severed in the process. "You see?" Rengoku laughed, his mouth twisting into a grin. "No-one can escape Eien Rengoku!"

Zoku yelled again, swinging his dagger out at the youkai's face. Rengoku stepped back and brought the hilt of his sword down hard on the kitsune-hanyou's wrist. Howling, Zoku dropped the blade and leaped away, shaking his stinging paw and tucking his wounded tail closer to himself. _'Run…gotta run…gotta live!' _Without further ado, Zoku turned tail and ran, darting around trees and through the bushes. At first, he thought he was home free, that he was home free and too fast for Rengoku-

Something hit the kitsune-hanyou's back, right between his shoulder blades. He staggered to a stop, his body suddenly feeling cold and heavy. Slowly, disbelievingly, he looked down. The blade of Rengoku's phoenix-sword seemed to sprout out of his chest, and his blood was starting to trail down the hellish metal. He turned around, his body jerky and unresponsive. Eien Rengoku was standing some ten feet behind him, his hand held up in front of him. Apparently, he had thrown the sword and caught Zoku while he had been weaving and dodging.

'_No…I can't…not now…Father!' _Zoku coughed, and blood gushed out of his mouth, staining his tunic a bright red. He staggered about, trying hard to cling to life and failing. His blue eyes rolled wildly, unable to fix on a single object. _'Dammit!'_

Rengoku watched the dying hanyou for a minute or two before he streaked behind Zoku, grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out. As the bloody blade emerged from Zoku's back, he executed a smooth turn, the blood whirling about him like a red cyclone. In one swift and graceful motion, he decapitated the kitsune-hanyou. More blood gushed out of the stump of his neck as his head thumped on the ground. Somehow, Eien Rengoku had managed to come out of this bloody maneuver without a single spot of blood landing upon him.

"As I said, Zoku, there is nowhere you can go that the talons of Eien Rengoku can't reach you." He reached out with his foot and turned the hanyou's face toward him, gazing right into his vacant blue eyes. "Consider yourself lucky, Sugureta Zoku: you were one of the few privileged enough to see the face of Eien Rengoku before entering Hell."

Sighing softly, Eien Rengoku let go of the sword, which vanished in a puff of flames. "Ah, but now the fun is over, and it is back to business." As he said this, Naminé flew back over to him, reaching out with her talons and gripping his shoulder tightly. "Zoku is dead, my dear, and now we must return home and prepare for Nigeta Kare's arrival." The bird muttered softly, cocking her head as she regarded the youkai lord with a solemn stare. "Yes, I will have to figure the girl into my plans somehow…" He shrugged and started walking away. Naminé muttered again. "Why would I want to eat a disgusting hanyou like that?" Rengoku scowled, stopping beside his fallen mask. He stooped low and retrieved it, placing it back on his face where it belonged. "He would turn my stomach. You may dine, if you wish, but I will pass."

Rengoku turned, his cape whirling about his skinny body. From where he stood, Zoku's corpse was merely a dirty white lump upon the grassy ground, tiny and insignificant. "Think of it like this, Zoku, you have returned to the oblivion you never should have left. That is where all hanyou belong, and where all hanyou will be sent."

With that the youkai wheeled about and vanished into the trees, his cape following behind him like a shadow made solid.

* * *

><p><em>AN: For those of you who are put off by all the Japanese I use in my stories, I am putting a general glossary on my profile page. Words that are story-specific (i.e. character or weapon names) will not be in the glossary, but universal words (hanyou, miko, etc.) will be there._

_Hope it helps!_


	22. In the Name of Friendship

After the practically disastrous encounter with the Western castle's guards, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were taking a breather near the banks of a small river. Sango was seeing to Kirara's many wounds, cleaning up the cuts and administering antidotes when needed. Nearby, her houshi companion was sitting in the shade of a tree, his legs crossed and eyes closed. Shippou was watching the youkai-taijiya with wide eyes, as if she were performing some treacherous and problematic surgery.

"Is she gonna be all right?" he asked.

"She wasn't so badly injured, Shippou-chan. She'll be just fine." Sango finished tying the last of the bandages into place and gave Shippou a weary smile. "See? She's all right now."

Shippou eyed the nekomata speculatively. She was lying on her right side, the only side of her that was uninjured. Her cream-colored fur couldn't be glimpsed beneath the mummy-like conglomeration of bandages encircling her midriff. Her eyes were closed, and her body was still. Kirara looked like she was everything but fine. The kitsune patted her head with a tiny hand, concerned for the life of his fellow friend and youkai.

Meanwhile, Sango cleaned her hands off in the river and went to check on Miroku. The houshi was sitting perfectly still, his back straight and his shoulders slacked. He seemed totally unaware of his environment, content to sit and meditate beneath his chosen tree. Sango sat down beside him, unsure of whether she should interrupt or not. Her dilemma was soon solved, for after five minutes of sitting there, Miroku opened one amethyst eye and asked, "Is there something you need, Sango?"

"Not really, houshi-sama," she replied, blushing a little. "I was just…just making sure you're all right."

The edge of Miroku's mouth kicked up a little. "Is that all, dear Sango?"

"Well…" She hesitated, inching closer to the houshi while keeping an eye on his hands. Sure, they might be resting in his lap right at that moment, but she was savvy enough to know that could change at any moment. "I can't help but wonder what we're going to do now."

Miroku looked at her, his face becoming more serious. "What do you mean by that?"

"Our friends, houshi-sama! Two of our dearest friends are missing, and I have no clue how we should try to find them! Kagome-chan _may _be going north, but we have no idea _where _she's going! On top of that, InuYasha has gone missing, too!" Sango's hands balled up into fists, her nails close to puncturing her palms. "I want to help my friends, but at the same time, I have no idea what to do or where to go!"

"That is true, Sango," Miroku conceded, making a grab for his Shakujou and rising to his feet, "but we can't just give up because we've hit a snag. Even if we have nothing to go on, we'll keep searching until the stars fall from the sky. Think about it, Sango: Nippon is not really that big of a place, not if you compare it to the world. Sooner or later, we're bound to find them, or, at least, someone who knows where they have gone." Reaching out, Miroku grasped Sango's hand and hauled her to her feet, fixing her with a piercing violet stare. "I know it seems hopeless right now, but you mustn't give up on them, Sango. If you give up on Kagome-sama and InuYasha now, you'll be giving up on Kohaku, too."

Sango inhaled sharply. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"Kagome-sama and InuYasha have only been gone for a week, maybe a week and a half, but Kohaku has been missing for much, much longer. Giving up on our friends after so little time has passed would show that you are not strong enough to pursue that which you do not know for sure is lost. Our friends are out there, as is Kohaku, and if we keep searching long enough, we _will _find them." The houshi drew himself up to his full height, his eyes turning to the blue sky overhead. "Keep hope, Sango, and believe. It is all we have left at this point. Lose that, and we might as well go back now." With that, the houshi turned away, pretending to head off to check on their luggage.

"Wait, houshi-sama!" He turned back and saw that Sango was still standing where he'd left her, her hands clasped in front of her and her head down. "I'm sorry, houshi-sama. You're right. It's not fair of me to start agonizing over losing them now, not when I've chased after Kohaku with much less than what we've gotten." She looked up, her eyes over-bright but determined. "We _are_ going to find them, houshi-sama. Then we'll find Naraku, destroy him and free Kohaku!"

"That's the spirit, dear Sango." Miroku beamed at her, his teeth flashing in the light of the sun. "Now that you're feeling better, would you perhaps like to help me take an inventory of what supplies we have before setting off?"

"Sure." Sango strode off, keeping a fair bit of space between herself and the houshi. She was feeling much better now, and she didn't want the moment to be ruined by the houshi's wandering hands. She heard Miroku sigh, but he kept his hands to himself and walked beside her without complaint.

They spent a good fifteen minutes pawing through the bags, counting up their supply of food and water. When there was nothing more they could do there, the pair went to check on Kirara. She seemed to be doing a little better; the nekomata had relaxed somewhat, her paws occasionally twitching in response to some stimulus in her dreams.

Shippou was still standing over her, vigilant to the last. "Somebody has to protect her," he said when he caught the humans' glances. His voice was a touch defensive, but determined too. "I mean, if something attacks her…"

"You don't have to explain, Shippou," Miroku interrupted. Crouching down, he placed a gentle hand on the kit's tiny shoulder. "You're just looking out for a friend, and that is perfectly fine." Shippou perked up a little at that. He smiled gratefully at the houshi, his emerald eyes sparkling in the sun.

Miroku then turned his attention back to Sango. "How's Kirara?" he asked. "Was the damage she suffered-"

"It could have been much worse," Sango interrupted. "She's suffered a lot over the years, and when I compare this incident to others, she's really been quite lucky. There wasn't enough poison to be lethal, and the wounds weren't that deep. Hopefully, she'll be fully healed by tomorrow."

Mere seconds after these words left the taijiya's lips, the nekomata's eyelids quivered slightly. Then, oh so slowly, they cracked open, revealing the merest slit of red. She gazed up at the two humans and kitsune, giving a very faint mew.

"Kirara!" Sango made to pick her up, but thought against it. Kirara was in a delicate condition right now, and it wouldn't do to rough her up accidentally. "Are you okay?"

The nekomata mewed again before closing her eyes again. She was clearly much too exhausted to remain conscious for long. Sango sighed, feeling the ever-present worry bore deeper into her stomach as she watched Kirara fall back into unconsciousness. Two friends missing and Kirara badly wounded; where would this nightmare end?

Seemingly out of nowhere, a hand descended upon her shoulder. "Courage, Sango. Remember, dark thoughts won't get you anywhere." She turned to see Miroku smiling serenely at her, one hand placed on her shoulder, the other upon Shippou's head. "My friends, if we are to find InuYasha and Kagome-sama, we must not get overburdened with grief. We have enough problems to carry along without our own feelings of doubt getting in the way. Cast aside your doubts and look towards the goal; then we shall succeed." He stood up, sweeping up his Shakujou and striking the ground with a decisive _thud. _"So what do you say, friends? Will we sit here and feel sorry for ourselves, or will we pick ourselves up, dust ourselves off, and continue onwards?"

"We'll go on!" Shippou shouted excitedly, prancing restlessly from paw to paw.

"We'll find Kagome-chan and put everything right," Sango reiterated softly. She slowly removed the green cloth she normally used to carry supplies in from her yukata and slid it under the prone nekomata's body. Moving carefully, she scooped up the unconscious cat and tied the precious bundle diagonally across her front, like a mother carrying her infant. Then, she moved over to the place where she had left her Hiraikotsu. She slung the weapon across her back, making sure the weapon's strap didn't overlap with the bundle holding Kirara. "If we're done talking now, we should head out. We've wasted enough time already."

"Truer words were never spoken, dear Sango." Miroku's eyes sparkled with familiar light. He started to sneak over to the taijiya, his cursed hand extending toward that most precious of forbidden bounties: Sango's bottom. He was just about there when-

_SMACK. _

"Kindly focus on the task at hand, houshi-sama." Sango's overly sweet voice carried a menacing undertone that Miroku knew better than to ignore. She glared at him, her brown eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. He swallowed once before replying.

"I try, Sango, but your beauty often confounds me." With an overdramatic sigh, he tromped off toward their supplies, trying not to appear like he was fleeing.

Shippou sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms over his furry vest. "Never learns, does he?" he commented.

"I'm starting to think he enjoys being slapped," the taijiya muttered back.

At that moment the houshi returned, his brow crinkling as he caught the tail end of Sango's statement. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she said hastily, then quickly followed it up with, "Let's get going then. The more time we waste, the more distance gets put between ourselves and our friends."

"Lead the way, dear Sango." The glint was back in Miroku's eye, and Sango had a fair idea why it had returned.

"I think you should lead the way, houshi-sama." She knew she had guessed right when the houshi sighed deeply. "Houshi-sama…" Upon hearing the dangerous tone in Sango's voice, Miroku quickly strode off, trying to avoid another beat-down. Sango shook her head once before following him. _'Kami knows I care about the houshi, but he can be such a hentai sometimes.'_

"Wait for me!" Shippou bounced up onto Miroku's shoulder, gripping the black fabric with his tiny paws. "Don't leave me behind, guys!"

"We're not leaving you behind, Shippou," the houshi soothed. The kit relaxed and settled down on Miroku's shoulder, his tail quivering slightly. He looked over at the houshi, who was still walking rather quickly.

"Do you think we'll find Kagome and InuYasha soon? I really miss them." The kitsune's voice was wistful and sad. "Remember when I said I didn't want to follow InuYasha? I…I hope that, you know, I didn't…you know…"

"Shippou, it's not your fault that InuYasha ran off," Miroku interrupted. "He was still riled up by his and Kagome's fight. You know when InuYasha's angry he can't be stopped by any force on this earth. I doubt we could have kept up with him even if we had followed him. Who knows, maybe he needed some alone time."

"You think so?"

"It could be." Miroku wasn't sure if this was true or not, but he was willing to spin a little white lie if it eased the kitsune's guilt.

Shippou smiled tremulously at this. "Thanks, Miroku. I was feeling really guilty."

"There's no reason to feel guilty. We had already decided to travel at a regular pace by the time he ran off. Anyway, like I said previously, guilt will only slow us up. We need all the speed we can manage."

The kitsune nodded resolutely. "Then let's go!"

Without further ado, the two humans stole off into the trees, each bearing their respective youkai with them. Even though the path ahead was shrouded with uncertainty, they were willing to search all of Nippon for their friends. Thus resolved, they proceeded onward, gradually melting into the shadows around them until they vanished like specters in the shade.

* * *

><p>Far away, deep within the rocky vaults of the Eastern castle, the lady Minami was pacing furiously in her throne room. She had been waiting for what felt like an eon, but neither InuYasha nor this Kagome woman had come to her castle. Shiranui had said that they were coming, hadn't he? Could he have been mistaken? Had something befallen them? Kami, what was going on?<p>

"Minami-hime!" One of her youkai guards ran into the room at that moment, stunning the neko-youkai out of her train of thought. "The patrol has returned, milady! They regret to announce that they have found no trace of the inu-hanyou or miko!"

"Tell them to look again!" she hissed back. "They must be nearby! And watch your tongue; InuYasha is a prince of the West!"

"Yes milady!" He ran back out again, narrowly missing another youkai as he exited. This youkai shook his head and strode toward Minami, his stride long and loping.

"What's going on, sis? Whole castle's been in an uproar since you returned."

Minami sighed and turned to look at her visitor. It was her brother, Narihira; or, more accurately, her half-brother. None of her siblings shared a mother, after all. Of those twenty five siblings, Narihira was the only one who had stayed behind when she was anointed lady of the East. The others had left long ago, and she had long since stopped thinking about them.

Her brother looked very different from her; he was brawny and rugged-looking, with a squarish face that suggested a hyō-youkai ancestor, or perhaps some other big cat. His hair was orangey-yellow and had pale cream undertones, almost like a tabby's fur. He was quite a bit taller than his sister, but looked less feral. The only similarity between the two siblings were their eyes; both siblings possessed their father's jade green eyes. His were currently fixed directly on hers, his brow furrowing as he took in her rumpled clothes and strained face. "Is something wrong? Is somebody attacking?"

"Nothing of that sort," she replied wearily. Turning around, she walked over to her throne; a large affair that had been carved from stone long before she was born. She perched on the very edge of the great seat, her back stiff and her hands in her lap. "Nari, two people were supposed to arrive at the Eastern castle some time ago, but they have both been delayed. I'm just trying to find out why."

"We're going to have guests?" he asked, confused now. "Who are they?"

"Nari, do you remember InuYasha?" Narihira nodded, his face now solemn. "He's alive, Nari, and he's coming here."

"InuYasha…is _alive?_" He looked completely stupefied by the news, his pale eyebrows rising as his mouth dropped. "But…but _how? _He died two hundred years ago, didn't he? Wasn't he in the human castle when it burned?"

"Apparently, he made it out and has been living in the wild ever since," she replied. "Trust me, I didn't believe it myself when I heard the news, but Kokoro says it's true."

"Well, if Kokoro says so…still, it's hard to believe…he survived, even though he was absolutely defenseless. Kami, nobody else survived!"

Minami leaned wearily back in the seat, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "You don't have to remind me, Nari. I was there, remember? I saw the aftermath of the attack; the burning corpses, mutilated noblemen…and Izayoi." She swallowed once before continuing. "However, during the meeting, Shiranui made an excellent point. We didn't find proof that InuYasha survived, but neither did we find proof that he perished."

Narihira rubbed his chin with one clawed hand as he thought. "Hmm…I suppose you're right, sis. I mean, I don't really know, since I wasn't there, but if there was no body, then I guess he coulda made it."

"According to Shiranui, InuYasha and a human female are traveling-perhaps separately-to the East, and I want to be ready for them. However, judging from when Shiranui told me about them, they should have been here by now, but they're not."

"I see you've sent out patrols to find them, but you really shouldn't bother, sis," Narihira stated. "They'll get here when they get here. Anyway, there's no danger to a hanyou raised in the wilds, is there?"

"Maybe not, but the human was searching into…into a missing artifact. Her chasing after this artifact got her involved with the Sugureta clan." She growled and clenched her petite hands, her claws digging into her palms. "Those jackals are absolutely ruthless."

"Didn't you kill one of them once?"

"Yes. Sugureta Akutou, a cousin of the clan's patriarch and from what I remember not fondly remembered. He had stolen something from one of the Eastern families and was hiding out in the city when I happened to stumble across him. He made the mistake of underestimating me because of my gender and threatened me with a knife."

Narihira chuckled darkly. "Big mistake."

"I think he learned his lesson after I tore his head off," she purred. Then her smile faded back into a grim line. "The point is, though, the Sugureta clan is not to be trifled with. We need to find these two and get them to safety before something happens."

At that moment, the same messenger who had rushed in before darted in again, his chest heaving as he panted hard. "Minami…hime! The patrol…didn't find…but…body!"

"What are you blathering about? Speak clearly!" Minami snapped.

The messenger took a deep breath, then said, "The patrol didn't find the pair you described, milady, but they found…they found a body."

"A body? Whose body?" Narihira demanded. "What's going on?"

"Can you show me?" Minami asked.

"Yes, milady. They brought it back for your examination, but…urgh, it's so…_grotesque._" The messenger shuddered before leading his lady and her brother out of the throne room, winding his way through the castle's corridors and ending up near the front entrance.

A gaggle of soldiers were surrounding a canvas wrapped bundle on the floor, staring at it like it would start moving at any second. Blood was seeping into the white cloth, staining it a dull scarlet. Minami and Narihira made their way through the surrounding soldiers, coming to a stop beside the bloody canvas. Crouching down, Minami grasped the clean edge of the canvas and pulled it away.

Immediately, the stench of drying blood and rotting flesh hit her nostrils like a punch to the snout. She recoiled, hissing and spitting angrily. "What is this?"

Her brother leaned over her shoulder, his own nose wrinkling. "It looks like a…fox."

Minami took a closer look, holding her breath so the stench wouldn't be so bad. The body inside the bag did look like a fox, but its body was not built in a very vulpine way. In fact, it looked almost…human. _'A white fox-man…where have I seen this before?'_

"Sugureta Zoku," she realized grimly. "I remember now. He's the reason Akutou fell out of the Sugureta clan's favor."

"Huh?" Narihira looked from his sister's face to the fox-man's bloody corpse. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently, the stuck up bastards don't like it when one of their own decides to mate with a human. When they found out about it, they kicked Akutou out of the clan, which made him very bitter…as well as paranoid. This is his son, Zoku." Minami leaned back, looking directly into the eyes of the hanyou's decapitated head. "He walked in on us just when I had struck the finishing blow. I tried to chase him, but he was too fast. After that, he just vanished. Never really heard about him after that." She stared at the body, trying to piece two and two together. "Why, after all these years, would he show up now? And what the hell killed him?"

"Whatever it is has gotta be pretty formidable," Narihira noted. "I mean, look at how clean that decapitation is." He gestured to the kitsune-hanyou's oozing neck stump with one hand. "Like a knife through butter, I'd say. Anybody who can do that has either got a helluva blade or a really strong arm."

Minami stood up. "Get this ugly thing out of my sight," she ordered. Two of the soldiers saluted smartly and promptly carried Zoku's carcass away. "This is not good," she murmured. "I don't need to worry about some über-strong maniac running around the kingdom decapitating people. It makes me worry even more about InuYasha and his female. Kami, what to do…"

Narihira stepped forward and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "If it worries you that much, sis, I'll go out and find 'em myself."

Minami brightened considerably at this. "Would you?"

Narihira grinned. "Of course! It shouldn't be too difficult; I haven't forgotten what the little scamp looks like!"

"I'd still be cautious, if I were you. He's been living wild for two hundred years; no doubt he'll find it hard to trust strangers." Just as Narihira was beginning to turn away, Minami caught his shoulder. "Nari, promise me you'll be careful. You may be a big ox sometimes, but I really don't think I could run the kingdom without you."

He grinned widely at her, displaying a wicked-looking set of fangs. "Sure, sure, sis. Don't you worry, I'll be just fine." He began jogging toward the entrance, a golden mist building around his body as he started to transform. "I'll bring them back-you'll see!" he hollered, and then he was gone.

Minami sighed again and turned away. _'Kami be with you, brother.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Work's been really hard on me lately, so my updates are probably going to be fewer and further apart. =P_


	23. Race to the Eastern Castle

About one hour before the sun was due to rise, InuYasha decided he couldn't sleep any more. Usually a fairly light sleeper anyway, the inu-hanyou's dreams had been punctuated with nightmares of what had almost happened back in the wrecked city, sending him jerking up with Tetsusaiga in hand more than twice per hour. After the tenth occurrence, he decided to just give up on sleeping and start the day. Firstly he checked on Kagome; she was still curled up against Yoru's side, though she had changed into her pajamas before drifting off to sleep. InuYasha wanted to check on her wounds, but he also didn't want Kagome to get mad at him, which he was pretty sure she would if she caught him trying to undress her. Swallowing slightly at the thought of Kagome's wrath, InuYasha set about finding something for breakfast. He didn't want to go too far from the camp, but most of the wilderness lay far beyond their little circle of firelight. Luckily, he was able to catch two rabbits before he got more than thirty feet away. Feeling grateful that _something_ had gone right, the hanyou quickly skinned them and brought the meat back to camp.

Yoru was fully awake by the time InuYasha returned; she was watching him with more than a little curiosity. "Food," he explained gruffly, proffering one of the rabbits. She cocked her head at him, her jade eyes glittering like precious jewels. "What?" She didn't do or 'say' anything; just watched him. It was highly unsettling, and InuYasha quickly set about rebuilding the fire and getting the meat cooking. _'Fucking freaky…why's she staring at me like that, anyway?'_

Mere minutes after the first rabbit was placed on the fire, the aroma of cooking meat started wafting through the air. It made the hanyou's mouth water and set his nose aquiver. Behind him, he heard a soft groan as Kagome started waking up.

"Hrn? Whus goin' on?" InuYasha flicked a glance over his shoulder. Kagome was sitting up, her sleeping bag falling away from her body as she stretched and yawned. The sleepy miko blinked at the hanyou, her brain not quite awake yet, judging by the confused stare he was getting.

"You all right?" he asked gruffly, doing his best to sound disinterested.

"Think so," she mumbled back. She yawned widely and stretched, but winced and curled up like a besieged hedgehog. "Ouch."

In an instant, the hanyou was at her side, his mask of indifference completely gone. "What's wrong?" he demanded. "What hurts?"

"I'm not bleeding or anything. It's just that I have some major bruising." Lifting her shirt up to her breasts, Kagome turned around and let InuYasha see her back. Sure enough, her flesh was, in certain places, mottled black and blue with fresh bruises. Each one made the hanyou's blood boil, and he had to exercise serious restraint to not get up and go fox hunting. Instead, he reached out and, without really realizing it, placed his palm against her blemished skin.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Kagome," he groaned. "If I had gotten there sooner…"

"No, it's my fault, InuYasha," she replied. "I wasn't careful enough and I got captured. End of story."

InuYasha turned away from her and pretended to check on the cooking meat. Inside, he was resisting the urge to punch something. "You wouldn't have gotten captured at all if I'd been there, dummy."

"You don't know that," Kagome argued. "Anything could have happened, especially with a stink like back in that city. Don't blame yourself. Like I said, it was my fault for being stupid."

The hanyou couldn't argue with her, especially since, not too long ago, he had agreed with her assessment of stupidity. Instead, he opted for a "Feh" and proffered a piece of meat to his miko. She accepted it gratefully and started eating. He picked up a piece and scarfed it down before tossing the other rabbit to Yoru. She purred happily and sank her fangs into the roasted meat.

Like the night before, they ate in silence. Kagome was wondering what they were going to do that day. InuYasha was fervently hoping he could get through the day without the miko murdering him for the things he'd done. He cleaned his spit in record time and waited with bated breath for Kagome to finish.

When the last piece of meat vanished into her mouth, the hanyou cleared his throat. "So, uh, what're we, uh, gonna do?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his faltering manner, but otherwise didn't comment on it. "I was heading toward the Eastern castle when night fell, so I guess we'll go there."

"Why were you going there?"

"It's the next lead in finding Izayoi's-well, your mother's-urn. Apparently, the Sugureta clan of thieves exiled one of their members for fathering a hanyou child. He was killed by the lady of the East, and I wondered if she would know more about the hanyou." Kagome pondered for a moment before adding, "Well, I suppose technically I don't have to, but since he ran away, I suppose it's a better plan than nothing."

"Ran away?" In an instant, InuYasha was standing, one hand on his sword's hilt. "You mean the bastard who nearly beat you to death is the fucker who stole Mother's urn? When I get my hands on him, he's gonna wish he was never fucking born!"

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome reared up, making to rise from her 'bed' and stop him from leaving. As soon as she put pressure on her wounded leg, however, she instantly regretted it. A sharp spike of pain hit her wound and spread to her entire leg, as if the whole limb was being stabbed by that hanyou's rusted dagger. She toppled to the ground, dazed and trembling with shock.

"Kagome!" InuYasha forgot his vendetta as quickly as he had made it, his mind focusing wholly upon his prostrate miko. He crouched down beside her, his hand going to her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she panted. "Just…just didn't expect the pain to be so great. I'll be fine."

InuYasha looked skeptical. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Kagome gave the hanyou a wavering smile, her pale face slightly offsetting the comforting look. "Now, if you'll bring me my backpack, I'd like to get dressed so we can start our journey."

InuYasha went bright red. Without looking at her, he nabbed the pack and tossed it over his shoulder, narrowly missing Yoru's head as he did so. The hyō-youkai growled to express her displeasure, but otherwise stayed put. Kagome raised her eyebrows, but again did not comment. Pulling the pack's mouth open, she proceeded to start pawing through her clothes in search of a reasonable outfit. She finally settled on a dark blue blouse and a short skirt. She figured it would be easier to change the bandage on her leg with the skirt; otherwise she probably would have gone with pants again.

"I'm done," she called. InuYasha flicked a glance back at the miko, his ears twitching atop his head.

"S'good," he muttered. Kagome's eyes narrowed at his response.

"What's with you? You're never been this skittish before!"

The hanyou bristled. "I ain't skittish!"

"You're being awfully skittish right now," she argued. "What's going on? Why are you so nervous?"

InuYasha looked down at his clawed hands, shuffling his feet like a naughty child. Just when Kagome was about to lose her temper, he finally spoke up. "…Are you mad at me?"

Kagome blinked. "Why would I be mad at you? (Well, aside from you being overly defensive as always, anyway)."

"I, uh, had to take off your 'jeens' to take care of you," he explained, his cheeks going even redder. "I, um, didn't think…you'd…be happy about that."

A few seconds passed where nobody said anything. The fire's crackles became obscenely loud, growing to fill the silence with its noisy mutters. Then Kagome let out an extremely unladylike snort. "That's it?"

The hanyou scowled at her. "What's so fucking funny?"

"I'm not mad at you, baka!" she giggled. "You saved my life. I think you seeing my panties is perfectly acceptable, given the situation."

"I…I didn't see them."

"What?"

"I had my eyes closed while I was bandaging you," he elaborated. His face was so red it looked like part of his haori. "I didn't see anything I wasn't supposed to…honest." Well, he'd gotten a split-second glimpse of them, but he wasn't about to tell her _that._

Kagome giggled and batted her eyelashes at him. "Ever my chivalrous hero," she said, in what was suspiciously close to a flirty tone of voice. InuYasha opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He stood there for a few seconds, completely dumbstruck, then finally realized his mouth was gaping and closed it with a sharp click.

"So, you ready to head out?" Kagome asked after getting her giggles under control.

"Sure." InuYasha's reply was a little too neutral to be natural. He turned away and started kicking dirt over the fire, snuffing it within seconds.

Rolling her eyes at the hanyou's embarrassment, Kagome tried again to push herself to her feet. Unfortunately, her wound protested her actions almost immediately, resulting in another jab of pain. She sat back down with a small bump, feeling more than a little grumpy at her inability to stand. She reached for her sleeping bag and rolled it up, packing it back into her huge backpack. When that was done, she hoisted the bag up and slung it over her shoulders. Then she pulled herself onto Yoru's back (the hyō-youkai having waited patiently for her to finish her affairs).

"Ready to go, then?" she asked once she had situated herself.

InuYasha glanced at her, his eyes still a little furtive. His ears drooped a little when he saw her sitting on Yoru's back. "Sure," he grumbled. "Whatever."

"Jeez, can't you be a little less grumpy? We're never going to get anywhere if you don't mellow out a little," she told him. "Seriously, what is it this time?"

"Just drop it." Before Kagome could press him further, he leaped forward and started running, his mane fanning out behind him like a silver-white banner. Kagome sighed and nudged Yoru's sides with her heels. The hyō-youkai gave a roar and darted forward, her powerful paws propelling her after the hanyou. In seconds, they were catching up to him; a minute after that, they were neck and neck, the inu-hanyou keeping pace with the hyō-youkai as they headed toward the East and the domain of the lady Minami.

If Kagome could have seen the inside of InuYasha's head, she would surely see that the hanyou was extremely sulky. His reunion with Kagome, while emotional, was nothing like he'd imagined. She seemed…distant, maybe? If she had missed him as much as she said, why wasn't she riding with him? Why did she get on the hyō-youkai? Did she not want to be with him any more? _'Kami fucking dammit. Why'd she even ask me to come if she doesn't want me here?'_

Then his mind turned onto another problem. Now that he and Kagome were together again, he couldn't stop thinking about Kouga's bet. Sure, he had found her first, but according to the stupid ōkami's rules, he had to sleep with her to seal the deal. If he didn't, Kouga would declare the bet void and he'd never be rid of the bastard. That, however, might be harder than one would expect; if Kagome didn't want him, she wouldn't willingly sleep with him. Sure, a sleaze like Kouga might force her to mate with him, but InuYasha was not a hentai, nor was he stupid enough to try a stunt like that. If push came to shove, he would much rather keep Kagome as a friend and have to deal with the skinny wolf than get rid of him and have Kagome hate him for all time. There were many things the hanyou could deal with, but Kagome's hatred was not one of them.

Thinking of Kagome's ire brought him to another point: Kikyou. In this game the Kami loved to play with them, his thoughts would always lead back to her eventually. He didn't want to betray his first love, but he wasn't sure he wanted to die with her, either. On the other hand, he didn't want Kagome to be upset if he did pick Kikyou over her. However, if he did abandon Kagome, who was to say that a douchebag like Kouga wouldn't get his hands on her after the hanyou's departure? She needed him, didn't she?

'_If she needs me so fucking much, why didn't she just tell me that she was hurting? Why'd she have to go to all the trouble of running away just to fucking prove herself?' _InuYasha scowled, squinting into the oncoming wind as his feet pounded relentlessly beneath him. _'Fuck this thinking shit. All it does is get me more fucking confused.'_

'_Maybe that's true, but you're forgetting one thing.' _That snide voice in the back of his head was back, except this time it sounded more calm and wise. _'You missed her. Even when you were angry at her, you missed her. If you both missed each other, there has to be something between you, right?'_

'_She missed me as a friend, dumbass,' _he argued. _'That's all.'_

'_Is that so? Then why was she all giggly this morning? Friends don't get flirty with each other.'_

'_Th-that wasn't flirting!'_

'_Sure looked like it to me.'_

InuYasha shook his head and growled. If Kagome ever found out that he got into arguments with himself, he might just be the laughingstock of the century. _'Shut up and fucking drop it.'_

The argument with himself, as well as all the confusion surrounding the girl in question, made InuYasha glance over at Kagome. She was sitting astride Yoru, her hair blowing back in the wind, as was to be expected. However, something didn't look right. Kagome was slouching, her body dancing about like a sock in the wind as Yoru ran. Her eyelids were drooping and her mouth was slack. Her skin, which was already a pale color, was now almost white and gleamed with sweat. There were dark circles under her eyes and red splotches on her bare legs.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" he yelled, feeling more than a little bit concerned.

She looked over at him, her head lolling and bobbing like it was dancing on ball bearings. "Inu…Yasha…I…don't…" Without warning, her eyes rolled back into her head and her body went completely limp. She listed over to the side and toppled off Yoru's back, and would have gotten some (more) nasty injuries if InuYasha hadn't caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kagome! Dammit, what the hell's wrong?" he demanded. Unfortunately, Kagome had fainted, so she could not answer. Swearing voraciously, InuYasha skidded to a halt. This caused Yoru to stop too, her great paws throwing up clouds of dirt and grass. She looked over at the couple, concern gleaming in her great green eyes.

Ignoring the hyō-youkai's stare, InuYasha sat down and settled Kagome in his lap. First he felt her forehead; it was hot and sweaty with fever. Though her head was burning, she shivered as if she were in the middle of a blizzard, which made the hanyou very worried. Next he pressed his hand against her bandaged neck; her pulse was far too fast and thready for his liking.

Finally, he laid her back on the ground and checked on her wound. A horribly pungent smell greeted him as he removed the bandages, making him choke and gag. Taking a deep breath, InuYasha leaned forward, getting as close a look at the wound as he dared. The wound's edges were turning a nasty shade of black, and a mixture of pus and blood bubbled from its depths. The veins around the wound were bright red against her blotchy skin and steadily growing redder as he watched.

"Her wound's infected!" he swore. "But how? I fucking cleaned it!"

Even as he spoke the words, a new thought rose to the forefront of his mind. Sure, he had cleaned the _surface _of the wound, but he had neglected to clean _inside _of it. Not only that, but the dagger the kitsune-hanyou had wielded had been old and rusted. A blade like that would turn any wound into a fatal one. _'Kami dammit all to hell and back again! Why didn't I think of this earlier?'_

The only option, as far as InuYasha could see, anyway, was to head for the Eastern castle as fast as possible. With an infection of this sort, they could have mere hours before it became too much for Kagome's already weakened body to handle. Hopefully, the youkai of the Eastern castle would have healers and good medicine, otherwise she was already doomed.

"Let's go!" he roared before sprinting forth. Yoru roared back and made to catch up with him.

He had already been running pretty fast before, but now he was practically flying as he ran. Kagome was tucked securely against his chest, her weak breaths spilling over his bare neck and her legs dangling limply over his arm. With every step he took, he felt her fading a little more, and pushed himself harder each time it happened.

Misfortune befell them again about thirty minutes into their frantic journey. InuYasha was giving a wide berth to the smelly Eastern city when the ground beneath his feet erupted into a fountain of dirt. The hanyou leaped away, holding Kagome with one arm and drawing Tetsusaiga with the other hand. When the dirt cleared, a small group of youkai was standing in front of them. Their red eyes roiled and their jaws slavered as they stared at the hanyou, miko and panther. The leader, a wormy-looking youkai with a skull for a head, gnashed its teeth for a few seconds, studying InuYasha with huge red eyes. Then it led out a piercing shriek and charged.

InuYasha leaped aside, clutching Kagome as tightly as he dared. He swung his sword down, aiming for the youkai's wrinkled back. Tetsusaiga's keen blade sliced cleanly through his spine, sending the worm-skull thing tumbling down with a shriek. The others charged forth, fanged mouths twisting in horrible screams.

Giving a roar of her own, Yoru leaped forward and tackled one of the youkai in the front, her powerful jaws closing on its neck. InuYasha smirked slightly, but quickly grimaced as one of the youkai turned toward him and sank its fangs into his sword arm. "Bastard!" he cursed, and promptly kicked it in the neck. His other arm was jarred in the process, and he lost hold of Kagome for one crucial second. She fell to the ground and rolled limply, ending up on her back, completely exposed and helpless. Before he could run over to her, yet another youkai charged him, its tiny arms lifted up as if to embrace him. Its claws sank into his chest, and the force of its moment him propelled him back and away from Kagome. He howled and clubbed in the head with Tetsusaiga's hilt, promptly decapitating it to make sure it was dead. When he turned around, he saw that a youkai was closing in on Kagome, its jaws mere inches from her throat. Both he and Yoru were too far away to do anything to save her, though by Kami he would die trying.

Without warning, the youkai was sundered by a whirling silvery…_thing. _The weapon spun about, crushing the youkai's skull and sending another two youkai flying.

"Shoo! C'mon, get!" the weapon's wielder roared, charging forth too fast for the eye to follow and tearing into the last of the youkai. They finally decided there were too many adversaries to conquer and promptly fled.

The man who saved them sighed and turned to face InuYasha. He looked like an ordinary human, except for his orange-tabby hair and bright jade eyes. His tunic was fashioned of rather rich fabric, though it had obviously seen much use and was fraying at the edges. The weapon he held in his clawed hands turned out to be a spiked ball on a long chain; he held the wooden hilt in one hand and the chain in the other. He regarded the trio with a concerned stare. "You three all right?"

"Who the fuck are you?" InuYasha demanded.

The youkai raised one pale eyebrow at the hanyou's frankly rude question. "Is that any way to thank someone who just saved your ass?"

"Just answer the question, dammit."

"Fine, fine," the youkai sighed. "My name is Yamasaki Narihira, and I happen to be the current heir apparent to the Eastern castle. My sister Minami sent me to fetch you, InuYasha, and bring you and your woman back to the castle."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously and started edging over to the place where Kagome lay. "How do I know you ain't lying?"

"You won't know unless you come with me, now will you?"

The hanyou pondered for a few seconds, his ears twiddling about as he thought. Once he reached Kagome, he looked down at her and knew that his decision had already been made for him. Kagome needed help, and if this guy was who he said he was, then he had no choice but to trust him. "Guess I have no fucking choice," he growled. After he sheathed his Tetsusaiga, he put his arms underneath the miko's body and lifted her up. "Kagome needs help anyway."

"What's wrong with her?" Narihira cocked his head, studying the prone miko with intense green eyes.

"I don't know." InuYasha scowled at the neko-youkai, his ears moving to lie flat on his head. "Can you show the way to the castle, already?"

Narihira couldn't help but chuckle at the hanyou's irate question. "All right, all right, keep your shirt on. I'll lead you to the castle and get some help for your lady friend." He beckoned to Yoru, who trotted over to him like an obedient horse. "Hi, Yoru. Haven't seen you in a long time. Feel like carrying an old friend?" Yoru let out a purr and crouched down, letting Narihira clamber onto her back. "Now, head east, team!"

InuYasha was off like an arrow loosed from a bow, darting over the landscape with the wind at his heels and the sun beating down overhead. Narihira seemed to be enjoying riding on Yoru's back, seeing as he had a huge dopey grin on his face like he was a child on a carnival ride. InuYasha preferred to ignore him, and focused instead on the long run to the Eastern castle. Every minute was precious, and he really didn't need to be distracted.

Finally, about two hours after the fight with the rogue youkai, InuYasha could see the faint outline of a mountain on the horizon. "Is that where the Eastern castle is?" he yelled.

"No!" Narihira yelled back. Before InuYasha could react to that, Narihira continued. "That IS the Eastern castle!"

"The whole mountain is a fucking castle?"

"Well, yeah! When your element is Earth, your castle has to reflect it, right? Nobody wants a dirt castle, so a mountain was the best option for us!" Narihira looked quite pleased with this fact. "We're the only ones who don't really need a patrol or barrier or anything like that! Well," he amended, "I suppose the South doesn't need one either."

"Feh." InuYasha decided to ignore the neko-youkai's banter and just keep running. He didn't need to know this shit anyway, so why bother? In any case, Kagome was much more important than Narihira's ravings. So he ran on.

Two hours after that, the mountain was no longer a blot on the landscape, but a towering stone monolith before the traveling group. Its head was crowned in snow and clouds, and its feet were covered in trees. Before too long, they had entered the forest at the foot of the mountain and were busy dodging the various flora while keeping their eyes on their destination.

In what seemed to be no time at all, they were at the foot of the mountain, standing before a wall of sheer rock. "How the hell are we supposed to get in here?" InuYasha grumbled.

"Stand back and watch." Narihira jumped down from Yoru's back and strode forward. He lifted one hand and placed it on the rock wall in front of him. There was a long _creeeeaaaak_, and the rock wall slowly swung open, revealing a hidden door that was about six feet high and four feet wide. Behind the hidden door lay only darkness, giving no inkling as to what the Eastern castle's interior looked like. "Now, if you'll follow me, InuYasha, we'll get your young maid some help. Unfortunately, Yoru, you will have to stay out here, but I'll send some soldiers around to take you to the stables."

With that, the group split: the three humanoids went into the subterranean tunnel while Yoru sat outside with a rather melancholy look on her face. The tunnel was dark at first, but as they walked, torches lit up in sconces lining the walls, creating warm globes of light at each interval. The small pinprick of outside light gradually shrank as they made their way into the mountain, vanishing altogether within fifteen minutes of travel.

Thirty minutes after their entrance, they reached the Eastern castle's entrance hall. A great cavern had been carved into the mountain's heart, with ornate pictures of cats scribed into the very stone itself. Their footsteps echoed in the wide stony hall, bouncing off the walls and the ceiling. Several soldiers were milling about the edges of the decorated walls; they quickly snapped to attention when they caught a glimpse of Narihira.

"At ease, people." Narihira gave a brief smile before giving out his orders. "This female my compatriot is holding has something wrong with her. Could you please take her to the infirmary?"

"Aye, m'lord." The foremost two soldiers headed toward InuYasha, their arms held out to receive the hurt girl.

"Wha-no! Stay the fuck away from Kagome!" InuYasha barked, backing away and showing his fangs.

"InuYasha, don't be a prick. They just wanna help." Narihira frowned at the hanyou, crossing his arms over his chest. "She'll be in good hands; it's not like we're sending her off to the butcher's. Besides, my sister wants to see you, and nobody, not even a prince, can disobey the direct orders of a lord."

InuYasha considered his options for a few seconds before grudgingly conceding that Narihira was right. After all, if InuYasha decided to fight a hoard of soldiers while Kagome was still unconscious, it was very likely that he would be seriously injured or just get the two of them killed. Therefore, he reluctantly placed Kagome into the soldiers' hands and watched them take her away, his emotions churning and boiling inside of him. The neko-prince urged him forward, guiding him away from Kagome and toward the lady of the East.

'_Just survive, Kagome. I'll come for ya soon.'_


	24. Inside the Mountain

All the splendor and glamour of the Eastern castle was completely lost upon InuYasha. The multitudes of tapestries, surplus of pottery and overabundance of riches barely registered in his mind as he followed Narihira through the earthen tunnels. His mind was completely occupied with his wounded miko who lay in some unknown place, being cared for by some unknown person. Would she be all right? Had he gotten her here in time? Was the infection minor enough to be nonthreatening? _'Dammit, what the fucking shit is going on?' _he growled to himself.

Seeing as InuYasha wasn't paying attention to where he was going, it came as no surprise that when Narihira suddenly stopped, he nearly bowled the poor cat over. "Do you mind?" he grumbled. "I know you're in a hurry, but there's no need to be pushy."

"No I don't mind, and if you're gonna just stand there, then get the fuck out of my way." Before Narihira could reply, InuYasha shoved past him and stomped up to the double doors. They were quite nice double doors; two cats were carved upon them, snarling and hissing at each other. Each cat occupied one huge door, with the only exception being their paws as they batted at each other. Unimpressed by this work of art, InuYasha shoved at the rocky door. It didn't budge. He punched it. Nothing. He kicked it and swore profusely. With all the effect it had, he would have been better off doing nothing.

"If you would listen to me instead of making an arse of yourself," Narihira stated testily, "you would know that only an heir of the East can open the great doors."

"You could have warned me," the hanyou grumbled.

"I _did _warn you, baka, you just didn't listen." With an admonishing shake of his orangey head, Narihira walked forth and pushed gently against the earthy doors. They swung open as if they weighed nothing at all, moving with only the slightest creak.

The hall beyond the doors was surprisingly Spartan, given the richly decorated castle they'd already passed through. There was only one gold-and-red tapestry depicting a roaring brown cat with jade green eyes. It hung directly over the huge throne, which looked as if it had been carved from the very Earth itself. Perched on the edge of the throne's great seat was a beautiful female neko-youkai, whom InuYasha took to be Minami. Her chestnut brown hair cascaded down her back in great curls and waves, and was held off her forehead by a golden circlet depicting a stylized cat's face. She wore a lime green yukata embroidered with darker green leaves at the sleeves and hem. Other than that, she wore no ornaments, not even shoes. Her jade eyes-just like her brother's-swept over InuYasha, taking in his dog ears and his golden eyes. Then, she smiled serenely.

"InuYasha. Long have I thought you perished in the fire that snuffed out your castle. My heart rejoices to see you here, grown up and well." Rising from her throne, Minami glided over to InuYasha and gave a small curtsey. She was short, maybe as tall as Kagome, or even shorter. Her head barely reached InuYasha's chest. "I am Minami, lady of the Eastern kingdom. How may I be of service to you?"

InuYasha, who was rather flustered by this show of respect, took a few minutes to reply. "Um…Mother's urn."

Minami's expression instantly soured. "I heard about that. Your basta-I mean, the honorable Sesshoumaru told us about it."

"When did he do that?"

"After you met up with Shiranui in the woods, he called an emergency meeting between the four lords. During that meeting, he and Kokoro managed to make the stupid dog-I mean, Sesshoumaru-confess to it." Minami scowled and clenched her petite hand into a tight fist. "It had been missing for at least a month when he told us, and all because his stupid pride kept him from asking for help, or even tracking it down in the first place!" She ground her teeth for a few seconds before regaining her composure. "Sorry about that. I mean no disrespect to your-"

"Disrespect him all you want. I don't fucking care," InuYasha growled. He crossed his arms and glared at her, lifting his lip and exposing some fang as if to intimidate the lady of the East. "Now, can you get to the mother fucking point?"

"Um, a little respect would be nice, baka. After all, I've spent two hundred years believing you were dead, and I'm falling over myself to try to respect you. I don't like what Sesshoumaru did any more than you did; I probably like it less because he did it all under our fucking noses!" She turned around and walked slowly back to her throne. When she reached it, she perched on its edge and placed her head in her hands. "Your brother has been lying to the lords for the past two hundred years, even though he knew we were all hurting. Kami only know what his motives were at the time, or what they are now." She sighed and lifted her hand off her face so she could look InuYasha in the eye. "Do you know that he's looking for the urn too?"

InuYasha's ears stood straight up as his mouth dropped. "_What? _Why the hell would he want to find Mother's ashes?"

"If I knew, I'd probably be able to figure out every problem that ever existed ever. Sesshoumaru's not exactly the most easy to read guy in the world." Minami sighed again, drew herself up to her full height and fixed InuYasha with an intense stare. "Now, about that urn…how can I help you?"

InuYasha opened his mouth to speak before realizing that aside from the 'identity' of the thief, he knew next to nothing about the theft of Izayoi's urn. Kagome would know…but she was on the threshold of life and death somewhere in the depths of this mountain stronghold. "My friend was the one who knew everything, really."

"You mean Kagome?"

InuYasha blinked, completely taken aback. "How the fuck do you know her name?"

Minami smiled wryly. "Shiranui, baka. When he found out that you two were associated, he went straight to us and told us all about you and your miko."

"Will you stop calling her 'my miko?' She ain't mine." InuYasha hoped that he wasn't blushing, though the heat stealing across his cheeks informed him otherwise.

"_Really._" Minami leaned forward, her chin resting in her hand as she regarded InuYasha. "Where is this mysterious lady-friend of yours, then?"

"If I may interject, sister," Narihira interrupted, "the lady Kagome was taken into our infirmary. She was struck down with a strange illness prior to her and InuYasha's arrival."

"What?" Minami leaped from her throne, all poise and manner forgotten. "Why didn't you tell me, Nari?"

"You were talking to InuYasha," he replied, his tone a cross between hurt and defensive. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"Kami, Nari, sometimes your priorities are so screwed!" she snapped irritably. "Now don't just stand there, dummies! Lead me to her!" Before either male could react, she was dashing for the great door, the decorated portals flying open without her even touching them. With a few muffled oaths, the neko-youkai and inu-hanyou were hot on her heels, dashing towards some unknown end.

Barely fifteen minutes later, after such a tortuous display of turns that InuYasha's head was spinning, the trio arrived in a small circular room that was as silent as the grave. Unlike most of the Eastern castle, there was a window in this room, the rays of sunlight cutting through the black air and providing warm and natural light. Beds rather like the ones in Kagome's time were stationed around the walls at intervals of about five feet, making for about fifteen in total. Most of these were unoccupied, save for an elderly youkai, a young cub, and…

"Kagome!" InuYasha howled upon sighting his miko. He had just made to dash over to her when he received a massive wallop to the head, sending him crashing to the ground, stars dancing in front of his eyes.

"Do you mind? This is an infirmary! Kindly keep the shouting and roughhousing to a minimum, young rogue!" InuYasha blinked up at the owner of the voice, but the stars still twirling in his mind obscured most of the stranger's body. He rubbed the knot on his head, groaning slightly when it twinged.

"Taka! That is not how you treat a guest of the Eastern kingdom-and a prince, at that!" Minami growled.

"Milady, I must ask you to be _quiet!_ These patients need _rest, _and I will not have anyone, not even you, my esteemed Minami-dono, make a commotion in here."

As InuYasha's vision came slowly back into focus, he could make out the shape of a skinny youkai standing before him. His rough-spun tunic was dark green in color, bound in the middle by a navy blue belt and all over mint leggings. He wore zori sandals upon his feet, which looked roughened and worn by long wear. His head was free of ornament, save for a pair of square spectacles upon his nose. His hair was a strange shade of brownish-gray, as if he were in the process of going through middle age, except there was black overlapping both brown and gray. His face was thin, his lips were unsmiling, his cheeks were sharp and his chin severe. The eyes behind the glasses were a muted shade of grayish-blue, and the slit pupils were currently fixed upon InuYasha. In one clawed hand, he held a wooden cudgel, which was clearly responsible for the throbbing lump between InuYasha's ears.

"What the hell was that for?" InuYasha growled.

"Quiet, foolish pup! There are people sleeping in here!" Taka hissed back, brandishing the cudgel again.

InuYasha glared at him, pushing himself slowly to his feet. "What the hell was that for?" he repeated, this time in an angry whisper.

"That's better. Now, as to what that was for, well, I don't like people shouting or roughhousing in my infirmary, and you were in the process of doing both of those horrid activities. I simply gave you a little percussive lesson to dissuade you from such activities in the future." Tucking the cudgel into his belt, the youkai crossed his arms and fixed InuYasha with a severe stare. "Now, what is it you want in here, besides roughing up the place?"

"With respect, Taka-san," Narihira interjected, "InuYasha here came to see the human girl we brought in a few minutes ago."

"InuYasha, hm? I once knew a pup by that name." Taka rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his eyes flashing with something akin to glee. "Yes indeed, I remember seeing him during one of the meetings I was allowed to attend. He had a cold, if I remember correctly, and his father was trying to find some way to get him to stop sneezing all over the place. 'Look no further,' I said, 'for I can cure your pup posthaste!' Sure enough, once he'd gotten a dose of my tonic he was perfectly fine again, although he howled like I'd poisoned him." The youkai looked at him, his eyes still thoughtful. "I heard he died in a fire, though. Don't tell me you claim to be him!"

"It is him, Taka," Minami said. "He's much older now, but it's truly InuYasha."

"Is that so? Well, InuYasha, I am Saitou Taka, the Eastern castle's resident physician." Taka took a bow, his glasses sliding down his nose as he bent over. "Again, I must say that being prince of the West does not exempt you from behaving in my infirmary." The doctor frowned at the hanyou, his lips pursing as if he were sucking a lemon. "Do it again and I'll treat you to another taste of Konbomaru." He patted the cudgel at his side, making sure InuYasha knew exactly what Konbomaru was. With that all said and done, he turned away and bent to examine the prone girl on the bed.

"I know he's a bit severe, but he's the best damn doctor in all four kingdoms," Narihira whispered.

"We're lucky to have him," Minami agreed.

"Feh. I don't fucking care. As long as-OW!"

Taka had spun around and dealt InuYasha another blow from Konbomaru. "Don't utter such vulgar language in my infirmary!" he snapped. "I don't approve of it! Now behave, or I shall send you away and you won't be allowed to return!"

InuYasha glowered at the youkai, rubbing the new lump on his head with cautious fingers. He kept quiet though, as he didn't want to be prohibited from visiting Kagome.

"That's enough, you two!" Minami growled, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. "InuYasha, behave, and Taka, stop whacking people about! You're a doctor, not a yakuza! Now tell us about the girl!"

"Of course, milady." Taka placed Konbomaru back into his belt and gestured to the bed he was standing next to. "This is the human girl you brought in, Narihira-sama. I haven't studied humans in quite a while, but I'm pleased to say most of my knowledge was revived when I examined her. Kami, I haven't ever gotten the chance to study a miko before," he commented, his eyes suddenly growing dreamy. "I wish she could stay a while longer, just so I could determine whether it's something inside of her that gives her a miko's purity…"

"Yes, yes, I know about your fascination with anatomy, Taka, now get on with it!" Minami ordered.

"Patience, my lady! I can't just _rush _into an explanation! You'd miss great and important details." Taka gave his lady a sulky glance, like she had just stolen a sweet from him. "Now, if I may continue…" When nobody interrupted him, the doctor went on. "Unfortunately, as I was examining her, I came to several conclusions, none of which are particularly pleasant." Taka took off his glasses and polished them for dramatic effect, placing them back on his nose with decisive precision. "The young maiden was stabbed with what appears to be a rusted dagger and clawed by a beast with particularly filthy claws. This caused sepsis of the blood and gangrene in her leg, both of which are fatal by themselves, but put together make a combination that could wipe out any normal human in mere hours. To top that off, her bandages hadn't been changed in at least twelve hours, resulting in a serious case of toxic shock! Really, whoever tried to take care of her obviously didn't know a _thing _about good medicine!"

Guilt settled over InuYasha like a heavy black cloud, causing his ears to droop and his stomach to sink somewhere below his knees. "So it's _my _fault she's like this?" he asked.

Taka looked at him, one gray-brown eyebrow rising. "Are _you _the one who did the bandaging?"

"Well, yeah, it was me."

"Then it is very much your fault. Next time you are dealing with a wounded human, you need to either learn how to deal with them _properly, _or else seek a skilled physician-like myself." Taka sighed and shook his head sadly. "Young fool. You almost killed an innocent girl out of pure ignorance. Humans are not like youkai or hanyou; they require more than slapdash care. Although," he commented, turning around and reaching for a small stone shelf beside the bed, "I am rather fascinated by this sticky thing I pulled off her cheek. What is it?"

"Kagome calls it a 'band-aid,'" InuYasha answered dully. _'I…almost killed her…just because I was stupid…'_

"A 'band-aid?' How intriguing!" Taka touched the adhesive with curious fingers, his eyes bright like a child's. "It seems incredibly versatile, able to cling to wounds and cover them without need of extra wrappings! See this gauze?" He prodded the bloody mesh with a cautious claw. "It seems stuck to the 'band-aid' and provides complete protection from bacteria all by itself! How extraordinary! I wish I could have something like this in my infirmary! It would rather lessen the need to mummify patients."

"Taka, I'm glad you're happy, but we're here about the _girl,_" Minami sighed. "Please tell us less about the 'band-aid' and more about the _girl." _

"Ah, yes. Apologies, my lady." Taka placed the band-aid back on the shelf, his face becoming serious again. "I managed to turn the girl away from death's door, but she's not out of the woods yet. She'll need to stay here for quite some time, possibly a few days, give or take a few hours. Hopefully, I'll be able to cure her infection without the need of amputating her leg."

InuYasha nearly leaped out of his skin. "W-WHAT?"

"Be quiet!" Taka gave InuYasha yet another wallop with Konbomaru, his eyes narrowed. "How many times must I tell you that I can't have you shouting in here, pup?"

InuYasha barely felt the new lump on his head, so shocked was he about Taka's almost nonchalant statement. "What do you mean, amputating her leg?" he asked, his eyes wide and horrified.

"Exactly that. Gangrene is an extremely debilitating disease, and if left unchecked, it can result in necrosis, or death of the tissue that makes up our bodies, thus giving it that dreadful black color. If I cannot stop the spread of it in her leg, I will have no choice but to sever the limb in an effort to save her life."

"But she'll be crippled!" InuYasha complained.

"A small price to pay for survival, don't you think? In any case, I'd think anybody would choose being crippled over dying." Taka eyed the hanyou severely. "You don't want to damn her any more than you already have, don't you?"

"Taka, that's enough," Minami stated. Narihira placed a hand on his sister's arm, trying to restrain her somewhat. "I'm sure InuYasha feels guilty enough without you rubbing it in."

"As well he should," Taka replied. "After all, it was his carelessness and stupidity that put her in this condition, more so than her original attacker intended." He turned back to the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Kagome," InuYasha moaned.

His poor miko lay upon the bed, her face deathly pale and sweaty. Her eyes roved feebly beneath their lids, her limbs occasionally twitching. The cuts on her cheek had been covered by a huge lump of some sort of plaster, giving her the appearance of someone with a tremendous white boil. She was clothed in a pure white yukata, which greatly added to her already quite ghostly manner. The many bruises that dotted her skin stood out in sharp relief, and her black hair looked almost like an ink stain on pristine parchment. Leaning forward, Taka lifted the edge of her yukata and let the trio see the bandages around her thigh.

"I removed the diseased tissue and sewed up the wound," he explained, "after which I covered it with salve and bandaged it tight to keep out infection. If all goes well, she should be able to retain her leg and make a full recovery. If the gangrene manages to spread, then I'll have to perform an amputation." He let the yukata fall back over her leg and pulled the covers up to her chin. "The other wounds will be all right as long as I keep changing the bandages and applying salve." He turned back to InuYasha, his eyes stern. "I must ask that you keep your visits short and between the noon and night hours. She needs rest, and she won't get it with you howling in her ear."

"Taka!" Minami admonished.

"Sure, whatever," InuYasha mumbled, feeling very subdued. Taka didn't really need to use his Konbomaru to teach him a lesson; his words seemed to have done a fine job on their own. "Just…just make sure she lives."

"I am already doing that." Taka turned back to Kagome, absentmindedly waving his hand toward the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it's about time for me to check on her leg."

"C'mon, let's go," Narihira said, turning toward the exit. "Let's leave Taka-san to his work. Hey, I bet it's about lunchtime right now; how about we go get something to eat?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Nari." Minami turned back to InuYasha and beckoned to him. The hanyou was currently staring at Kagome, his eyes dull and his ears flat. "Come on, InuYasha. We need to leave her alone right now. You can visit her later."

"Feh." InuYasha trudged over to the lady of the East, looking for all the world like a beaten puppy. She turned and began following her brother, and InuYasha followed after her. Once again, he ignored the tunnels and riches, this time in favor of brooding over what Taka had said to him. _"You almost killed an innocent girl out of pure ignorance."_

'"_Pure ignorance." Kagome could die because I was stupid and didn't take care of her properly.' _InuYasha hung his head, kicking at a patch of dust beneath his feet and scowling when he nearly stubbed his toe. _'Why is it that whenever I try to take care of her I end up doing more fucking bad than good?' _

Then again, he usually wasn't the one to take care of her. Whenever Kagome got wounded, it was Sango or Kaede who cared for her wounds. All he really did was harp on about her getting hurt and hover until she was better. He knew as much about medicine as a fish did about outer space. _'No wonder she fucking got infected. With all I know about doctorin' and shit, I might as well have just poisoned her. Kami fucking dammit.'_

InuYasha glanced behind him, as if Kagome's ghostly pale form was following him, watching him with baleful brown eyes. _'I'm so sorry, Kagome. I'm so, SO sorry.'_

* * *

><p>Some time later, the great hall of the Eastern castle was stuffed to the gills with aristocrats joining together for luncheon. They chattered and gossiped while servants bustled about with trays of rare meats and sliced fishes for them to dine upon. Torches burned merrily in their sconces, casting twinkling light upon the many golden trinkets lining the walls and ceiling.<p>

Sitting upon a high stone platform, a piece of fish clasped firmly in hand, Minami watched over the proceedings with a stern eye. She didn't want any ruckus in her halls, not when she was in here, at any rate. Nobody messed with her castle and got away with it.

At the same time, Narihira was trying to coax a very gloomy InuYasha to eat, something that was much harder than it sounded. "C'mon, InuYasha! I know you're upset, but you really do need to eat something. Starving yourself isn't going to solve anything."

"Feh." InuYasha turned away from the helpful neko-youkai, feeling incredibly awkward up on the platform. More than one aristocrat was staring at him, whispering behind their hands and pointing. Greater than the awkwardness was his growing sense of shame. He just couldn't get the youkai doctor's words out of his head. _'You almost killed an innocent girl out of pure ignorance.'_

Minami glanced over at the hanyou. "You really should eat something," she commented. "Your strength will start suffering otherwise."

Glaring at the two overly helpful cats, InuYasha seized a chunk of meat and tossed it into his mouth, swallowing it without chewing. "Satisfied?"

Minami scowled at him. "Do I have to come over there and spoon-feed you? You're not a pup, no matter what Taka might think. Clear your plate and stop sulking."

InuYasha glared over at her again. _'Fucking busybody.' _However, he did clear the fish and meat off his plate without further complaint, downing the water provided with the meal in one large gulp. He sat back and glared around at the great hall, scowling at all the nonchalant nobles and laughing patriarchs. Reaching up, he rubbed the knots that Taka's Konbomaru had given him, feeling each one throb as his fingers passed over them.

Knots he could deal with. Bumps, bruises and abrasions were easy with his hyper healing. Emotions, however, were a different matter altogether. Right now, it felt like he was a cauldron of boiling feelings; anger, as usual, with a splash of confusion and a great heap of regret of course. Still, even considering the state of his miko and his guilt over what had happened, InuYasha was glad, yes _glad, _that Kagome was with him, at least. If she had still been alone when she had passed out…well, there was a very strong chance that Yoru wouldn't have been able to get her to the Eastern castle on time. InuYasha shuddered at the thought and quickly put it out of his mind.

"Hey, InuYasha?"

Narihira's voice broke into the hanyou's reverie. He looked over at him and scowled. "What?"

"How did Kagome get hurt in the first place? I assume it wasn't you who hurt her."

InuYasha bristled at the insinuation, but managed not to comment. "A kitsune-hanyou who called himself White-Tail-Sugureta-something-or-other. Kagome would know for sure."

Minami, who had just taken a bite of fish, choked and spat it out. "Sugureta? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was the name Kagome mentioned right before we left for the Eastern castle." InuYasha glanced curiously at Minami, blinking slowly at her astounded face. "What the fuck is it?"

Instead of answering, Minami rose from her seat and began walking through the hall. "If you'll come with me, InuYasha, you'll see for yourself."

The inu-hanyou looked over at Narihira, who smiled slightly and shook his head. "It'll be much better if you see it with your own eyes." Lifting his voice above the din in the hall, Narihira addressed his next statement to the retreating back of his sister. "I'll just stay here and make sure everybody behaves, all right?"

"Sure." With that, Minami exited the dining hall without so much as a backward glance. Swearing violently under his breath, InuYasha quickly made to follow her. Not too long after that, it was back to dodging and weaving through tunnels, going left right left right middle fork left left right left left left right right left right until the hanyou's head was spinning again…

"Here we are," Minami announced. InuYasha stopped and looked around. It didn't really look like much; just a back corner in the castle's depths, really. There was a small door in front of them, probably a broom closet, by the looks of it. The lady of the East strode forward and grasped the door's edge. "We put it in here until we figure out what to do with it."

"Do with wha-" Suddenly the stench from behind the door hit InuYasha like a punch to his head and gut. Clapping his hand over his nose, he gagged and retched, feeling dizzy and faint. "What in the name of the seven hells is that fucking _smell?"_

"Sorry about that." Minami's nose was wrinkling as well, though being a neko-youkai, she wasn't as affected by it as InuYasha was. "I guess he's decomposed a little since we brought him in."

When the door was fully open, the twosome entered, keeping their hands over their faces in an effort to block the reek. As InuYasha had suspected, the room was in fact a broom cupboard, although it was completely devoid of anything save for a bundle lying in the middle of the floor.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. There was something…_wrong _about that bundle. Something that was off, something strange…Then he saw the giant bloodstain on the cloth, blackish-brown with age. Not only that, but he was fairly certain he could see a paw sticking out of the cloth's end. "What the fuck is this."

Minami crouched down and grasped the cloth's edge. "This is-or was-Sugureta Zoku, son of Sugureta Akutou and the infamous White-Tail of Nippon." She threw the bloodied cloth aside to reveal its contents.

InuYasha recoiled. Lying there, a horrible expression stamped on his muzzle, was none other than the hanyou who had been assaulting Kagome. He was quite dead, seeing as his head had been cut off and had a great hole where his heart used to be. Obviously he had been dead for quite some time, as the stench of rotting flesh had started permeating the air. His white fur was stained with blood, his tunic heavy with the dried stuff. His lifeless eyes had long since fogged over, though the fear was still painfully present within their milky depths.

As he looked down upon the dead kitsune-hanyou, all InuYasha could feel was bitter regret. "Dammit all to Hell," he cursed, "I wanted to teach that fucker a fucking lesson! Dammit, he wasn't supposed to get offed by someone else! Fuck!"

"Don't you think it's odd, though?" Minami commented, seemingly ignorant of the hanyou's plight.

"What?"

Very gently, as if her hand would explode on contact with the dead flesh, Minami poked the hanyou's chest with the tips of her claws. "This wound on his chest. I've looked at it countless times and even got Taka to examine him, and we both agree: there is no sword of Japanese make that could have caused that wound, but neither could bare fists have done it."

"Which means…"

"Which means that whoever killed Zoku possessed an unusual sword, as well as the skill to wield the sword effectively. Whoever took him out is someone who can't be taken lightly. I just wish I knew _who _could have done it."

InuYasha turned away, still feeling bitterly disappointed about the whole affair. "Whoever he is, he'll be sorry for stealing my kill."

Minami caught the hanyou's shoulder before he could leave the room. "Now don't get steamed up like that, baka," she chided. "Getting angry is the last thing you need. After all, if you're anything like your father, I'll bet you only see red when you're angry, and nothing else."

InuYasha instinctively flared up. "You don't know anything about my father," he snapped.

"Yes, I do, InuYasha," she replied. She gave the hanyou a sad smile as she strode in front of him, her back framed by the closet's door. "After all…it was because of him that I became the lady of the East."

"Huh?"

Minami glanced back at the hanyou, a sad smile slowly spreading across her face. "I suppose since we don't really have anything else to talk about, I could tell you the story. Perhaps you could join me in my private chambers for dinner this evening. Would you be willing to attend?"

InuYasha's first thought was to say "Fuck no" and go find the infirmary so he could be with Kagome. However, after thinking the whole thing through, he realized that maybe he didn't want to incur the wrath of Taka again, and he did want to be in the knowhow concerning the four kingdoms (and, more importantly, his mother's burial urn). So instead he shrugged and said, "Aw, what the hell. I'll come."

Minami let out a soft laugh, her jade eyes warm and kind as she beamed at him. "Very well, then. I'll send my guard to escort you there in about two or three hours. In the meantime, I do believe there is a young lady you wish to visit…"

InuYasha blinked. "How did you-"

"I don't have to be psychic to know that you care for her, InuYasha. It's written all over your face."

The hanyou went bright red and mumbled something under his breath. Minami just smiled and turned away, sauntering out of the door and gliding down the hallway like she had wheels on her feet. In a few seconds, she had vanished into the mess of twisting tunnels.

Glancing back at the slain hanyou, InuYasha felt the anger he had barely managed to restrain boil up inside of him again. He unleashed a punch at the stone wall, his fist causing a dent to appear in the rock. His knuckles smarted from the blow, but he barely noticed it as he punched it again and again. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! It's not fucking fair! Fucking bastard wasn't supposed to get killed by some other guy! Shit, what'll I do now?' _

There was nobody to answer the hanyou's silent query, and he had a feeling that the only person who might have been able to help was currently lying unconscious in the Eastern castle's infirmary. Once again, the anger receded like a great tidal wave returning to the sea, leaving behind a great ruin of guilt and depression. Guilt because it was his fault that Kagome was in such a poor condition, depression because he had no idea what he was supposed to do regarding either his mother's urn or his miko's poor condition. (Well, he had been informed that he couldn't do anything for Kagome, which made him feel even worse.)

Giving a soft groan, he let his head fall into his bruised hand. _'Kami…what __**can**__ I do now?'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm back from France, everybody! I have missed all of y'all so much, and as such posted this ahead of schedule! Hope you enjoy!_


	25. Minami's Story

It took some doing, but InuYasha eventually managed to work his way through the Eastern castle's maze of tunnels and found the infirmary. Taka looked a little disgruntled when he opened the simple oak door and saw the inu-hanyou on the other side, but he let him in without any complaint.

"How is she?" InuYasha asked, careful to keep his voice down.

"Do you really think she's gotten any better since you were last here? Use that rock you call a brain, baka." Taka looked sternly at the hanyou, pushing his glasses up onto his nose. "Obviously she hasn't changed a bit."

Every fiber in the hanyou's body screamed to just sock the bastard in the face and be done with it. If he did that, though, he'd be robbing the Eastern castle of a doctor, and Kagome of her life. So, despite his longing to just wallop the guy, InuYasha bit his tongue and kept silent. His agitation was clear in his twidding ears and twitchy fingers, and the astute doctor noticed. Unexpectedly, his face softened somewhat.

"I see that you're concerned," he said, his voice slightly less hard. "You have feelings for this woman, yes?"

"Yeah. I do." A pink tinge colored InuYasha's cheeks as he spoke, but his voice was resolute. No beating about the bush now. It was time to be a man and fess up. "She's really important to me. If she dies…"

"All right, all right, no need to be melodramatic. With my medical knowledge, I should be able to keep her from the brink of death."

"And her leg?"

Taka's thin eyebrows slowly pulled together at the hanyou's question. Light played over the lenses of his glasses, obscuring his eyes from view. "At this point, I'd give her a sixty-five percent chance of losing the leg."

InuYasha's ears twitched as he brightened slightly. "Is that good?"

"Idiot!" Taka whacked InuYasha with his Konbomaru, his teeth bared in a snarl. "That scrap of rock you call a brain must be a dense one indeed. Sixty-five is a majority, not a minority. She has a bigger chance of losing her leg than she has of keeping it."

The hanyou glared balefully at the doctor, rubbing the new knot on his head with cautious fingers. "You didn't have to hit me again," he grumbled.

"Stupidity like that deserves a blow or two. After all, it's the reason that girl is here in the first place."

InuYasha felt the words hit him like a blow to the gut. Low they might have been, but that didn't change the fact that he was absolutely correct. His ears drooped as his eyes lowered to the floor in dejection. "You're right," he mumbled.

"Will you stop acting like a whipped pup and visit the girl already? I have more important things to do than entertain your emotions, you know."

InuYasha let out a halfhearted growl, but obeyed the doctor's order and went over to where Kagome was lying. Just as Taka had stated, she hadn't changed a bit. She was still pale and lifeless-looking, still motionless and silent, and still smelled of blood. Worse still, the decaying stench of infection had joined the blood-smell, tainting her normally sweet scent with its deathly pong.

"Kagome?"

Nothing. Not the flutter of an eyelash or the twitch of a lip; nothing to indicate that she heard him at all. She just lay there, dead to the world and to the hanyou who desperately wanted to redeem his dreadful mistake.

A soft whine rose in the back of InuYasha's throat, but died down almost immediately. Aside from all the bullshit about not wanting to show 'weak' emotions in front of other people, he didn't want to give Taka another reason to whip out his Konbomaru. Instead he settled for crouching down beside Kagome's bed, his eyes level with its very edge. Reaching over the bed, he sought out Kagome's hand and took it in his own. Her skin was cold, colder than was healthy or normal. It sent another stab of self-loathing into the hanyou's heart to feel her icy flesh.

"I'm sorry, Kagome…I'm so fucking sorry." He hated the wheedling tone in his voice, as if he were already begging for her forgiveness. He hated that she wasn't able to tell him that it was okay and not to worry. Most of all, he hated himself for forcing this fate upon her.

While he was stewing in this pent-up hatred, a part of him was marveling at how small her hand was compared to his. Despite its cold feel and general limpness, her hand was very soft and pleasant to hold. One clawed thumb started to draw lazy circles around her knuckles, as if to reassure or comfort her. Even though she was unconscious, holding her hand helped calm the hanyou down. It did nothing to stop the flow of his self loathing, but it did help his temper to ebb.

"If you can hear me, Kagome, you'd better get well soon," he told her. "Otherwise I'll be forced to do this all by my fucking self. You got that?"

He didn't mean it, of course. It didn't matter if she slept for one hundred years; he would wait for her, not patiently, but he would wait. Kagome meant more to him than he was willing to admit (out loud) and he would be damned if he left her behind just because she was sick. InuYasha might have been a bit of an ass, but he wasn't _that _big of an ass.

Lifting his head from the edge of the mattress, InuYasha gazed at the unconscious miko before him. She really was pretty, even considering her abnormal paleness and the circles beneath her eyes. How long had it been since he had looked at her like this? A week? Two weeks? Half a century? He had long since lost count of the days. He supposed it didn't matter now; she was here and they were together, that was the important thing.

He took her hand in both of his, her petite fingers dwarfed by his clawed appendages. "Kagome, I swear to you that I'll never leave you again…no matter what." Without thinking, without even realizing it, he was leaning forward, his eyes fixed on her slightly parted lips. Before he could catch himself, he had come face-to-face with his miko and had pressed his mouth against hers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

A sharp blow landed on the back of InuYasha's head, nearly causing him to headbutt Kagome. Two more rained down in sharp succession, forcing the besieged hanyou to jump for cover.

Taka glared menacingly at the inu-hanyou, his gray-blue eyes filled to the brim with icy poison. Konbomaru was raised and ready for battle, clutched tightly in the doctor's hand. "Disgusting! Absolutely disgusting! No, I won't stand for this! Not in my infirmary!"

"What the fuck is your problem?" InuYasha growled.

"Your…your…your gross molesting, that's what! Honestly, the girl is unconscious and ill! The last thing she needs is you forcing your disgusting dribble down her throat!" Taka swung Konbomaru again, aiming for InuYasha's already tender head. This time, the hanyou managed to keep his head out of the line of fire, though the cudgel did clip his shoulder. "It's positively sickening!"

"I was just-"

Before InuYasha could get out an explanation, the doctor was already upon him, whacking away at the hanyou's extremities. "Get out! Out, out, out, out out out OUT!"

With that, Taka took his Konbomaru in both hands and swung hard. InuYasha tried to dodge, but the way he moved meant that instead of landing on the spot Taka was aiming for, it smashed squarely into a certain, rather delicate part of the hanyou's anatomy. InuYasha's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as his ears rocketed perfectly straight. A squeak that a mouse would have been envious of was the only thing he managed to utter before he collapsed onto his knees and curled up over his ailing crotch.

"Serves you right," Taka told him, seizing the hanyou's shoulder and propelling him toward the door. "Now get out and think about what you've done. If you're willing to apologize later, I might let you visit her again."

Several seconds later, the door to the infirmary was slammed shut, with InuYasha on the wrong side of it. It took him a minute or two to realize what had happened, seeing as he had just been thwacked in the family jewels. When he finally did get it, he only had the energy to flip the bird to the closed door and wheeze, "Bastard," in a rather high voice. After that, he toddled down the hall in search of a place to recuperate.

'_Stupid fucker. I can't wait for Kagome to get better.'_

* * *

><p>A helpful servant managed to lead the ailing hanyou to a room some time later, a fact of which InuYasha was quite grateful. He even let out a rare "Thank you" when the servant opened the door to the rather extravagant guest suite. The servant just smiled and shook his head.<p>

"It's nothing, my lord. Now, from what I understand, you are to dine with Minami-dono tonight?"

InuYasha blinked. He'd completely forgotten that Minami had asked him to eat with her. "I guess."

The servant nodded sagely. "Would you like me to lead you to her quarters when supper is served?"

InuYasha was about to say _"I can find my own fucking way,"_ but quickly decided against it. This castle-or _maze, _rather-would see him wander from start to finish without ever finding anything. So instead he said, "Sure, whatever," and left it at that.

"As you wish, InuYasha-sama." With a curt and subservient bow, the servant backed out of the room and gently shut the door behind him.

"Will you guys stop callin' me that? I ain't a fucking prince," he grumbled to himself. With a groan of mixed relief and pain, he sank down onto the soft futon, still feeling Taka's Konbomaru with every move he made. The room was quite nicely decorated, but InuYasha seriously didn't give a damn. He probably wouldn't have cared anyway, but with the added pain of his recent encounter with the doctor's cudgel, he cared even less.

Eventually, the throbbing pain began to lessen as his gonads started shifting back into place. _'I will fucking kill that doctor when I see him next,'_ he growled. _'Fucking take his Konbo-whatsit and smash it over his fucking head. "Served me right" my ass. I was just…just…'_

A blush swiftly covered his face as InuYasha recalled exactly what had brought the doctor's wrath upon him. He had, without realizing the consequences of his action, kissed Kagome. It wasn't exactly a passionate kiss, but it was a kiss nonetheless. _'What the fucking hell was I thinking? I don't even know…she doesn't…fucking shit!' _With a groan that had nothing to do with his groin, he buried his head in his hands. _'Fucking kill me now…son of a fucking bitch…'_

InuYasha stayed like that for some time; head in hands, feeling totally sorry for himself. Nothing seemed to be going right at all. Nothing had gone right since the day he'd realized that Kagome was gone. There was just too much shit weighing on his mind: Kikyou, his mother's urn, the Sugureta kitsune, the Sugureta kitsune's murderer, Kouga's bet, Kagome's illness and now a resurgence of wondering how she felt about him. All of these thoughts whirled in his mind, melding together until he could no longer distinguish one thought from the next. _'What a fucking mess…'_

"InuYasha-sama?"

InuYasha jerked upright. The same servant who had led him to his room was now standing at his door, an apologetic expression on his face. "What the fuck is it?"

"Begging your pardon, InuYasha-sama, but it is time for supper, and it is impolite to keep a lady waiting too long." The servant bowed low, gesturing to the open door with one hand. "After you, my lord."

InuYasha rose from the futon with only a slight wince of discomfort. He shouldered his way past the servant and stood out in the hall, one foot tapping impatiently. Despite this display of impatience, the youkai just shook his head and smiled. Moving subserviently around the hanyou, the servant began to lead the way through the tunnels. "Hey-wait, baka!" Cursing up a storm, InuYasha quickly followed after the swift youkai servant.

Once again, the multitude of twists and turns succeeded in befuddling InuYasha as the duo proceeded through the Eastern castle. He supposed he could be grateful that he wasn't trying to find his way through this mess himself, but it didn't help his head be any less dizzy. _'How the fuck do these crazy cats manage?' _he wondered.

Thirty minutes and a head-whirling assortment of tunnels later, the servant stopped at the most illustrious and grand shoji doors the hanyou had ever seen. Dancing cats cavorted upon the thin golden paper, twirling green vines and pink flowers twisting around their elegant bodies. "Here we are, my lord," the servant quipped, "this is Minami-dono's room. I shall humbly take your leave now." One bow later, he vanished, leaving InuYasha alone outside of the room.

"Feh." Without further ado, InuYasha shoved the shoji door out of his way and strode into Minami's living quarters. If the hanyou had an eye for such things, he would have noticed that the quarters he had just walked into were possibly the finest in the Eastern domain. Gold filigree lined the edges of the walls, while the walls themselves were painted a rich forest green. The cat motif was echoed here as well; there was a large gray stone statue of a cat in the room's exact center, and there were brown cats painted upon the walls. Cat's eyes gleamed from the vases and hung from the tapestries. However, InuYasha did not have an eye for such things; his were fixed upon the figure sitting in front of the cat statue.

"Welcome, InuYasha," Minami greeted. She rose from her cushion and glided over to her guest, her feet seemingly still beneath her. The lady of the East reached out and gently shook the hanyou's hand. "I am glad you could make it."

"Whatever." InuYasha pulled his hand away and started walking over to the cushions. Instead of being insulted or hurt, Minami just laughed and joined the hanyou. He glanced over at her with one golden eye. "What did ya want to talk to me about?"

"Only what you should already know, InuYasha." With a great sigh, Minami sank back down upon her cushion, gesturing that InuYasha should do the same. "I just can't believe that you spent two hundred years living as an exile. I can't believe it." She looked at him, her great green eyes melancholy. "Forgive me for not realizing sooner, InuYasha. If I had known, I would have taken you under my wing in a heartbeat."

"It's nothing, really." InuYasha's ears flattened in embarrassment as his eyes skittered away from hers. Her kind words made him feel awkward as well as a touch annoyed. _'You can't change the past, baka.'_

"No it's not!" she cried, smacking the floor with her palm. "You suffered for so long, and we did _nothing!_ All because of that stupid asshole who calls himself lord!"

"Yeah, I know." Knowing it didn't make InuYasha feel any less resentful toward Sesshoumaru; on the contrary, they just made him more annoyed. "Stopped caring about him a long time ago."

"I don't blame you. Believe me, I know what putting up with obnoxious siblings feels like…which is where I'll begin this story, I suppose."

Before InuYasha could ask what Minami meant, somebody announced, "Milady, your supper has arrived."

The neko-youkai clapped her hands once and the doors were swept aside as a myriad of servants bustled in, all of them bearing trays of some sort. Even though their numbers were great, the youkai were there for only a few minutes before they all vanished. InuYasha blinked; where before there had been open space between him and Minami, there now lay a vast array of food. Raw fish, cooked pork, vegetables, rice balls, it was all there.

"I didn't know what you liked," Minami purred, almost coyly, "so I asked them to bring a bit of everything."

"Fucking hell, you didn't have to do that," the hanyou croaked. "How the fuck are we gonna eat all this damn food?"

"I'll give the leftovers to the servants. They'll be more than happy to partake of a feast like this." Minami picked up a piece of sashimi and popped into her mouth. "Go ahead and eat. There'll be no ceremony here."

InuYasha snorted and looked for the nearest meat-source in his vicinity. The closest one turned out to be a finely diced section of boar meat, which he eagerly grabbed and tore into. His manners were less than gentlemanly, but Minami didn't seem to mind this.

"Now, if you'll listen, my friend, I shall tell you a story…a story not well known to those outside of the royalty of these four kingdoms." InuYasha looked at her, his ears twiddling. Pleased to see that she had her audience's attention, Minami went on.

"Thousands of years ago, when the world was still new, the four lords came together and lay down the foundation for what would become the great kingdoms we know and respect today. Of those four, my father, the Neko-no-Taishou, took the East as his domain and settled here in this very mountain. While he lived, in fact, these were his quarters." She gestured to the walls around her with one clawed hand. "A little over the top, maybe, but I suppose it's lovely. Now, when it came to most things, the Neko-no-Taishou was an honorable and just youkai. Kind to enemies and allies alike, gracious in victory and accepting in defeat, fair when making laws and thoughtful when passing judgment, the Neko-no-Taishou was a hairsbreadth from being one of the greatest youkai who ever walked this Earth. However, as they say, every bright image has a darker shadow."

"Whah de fuge duth tha' mee?" InuYasha slurred around a mouthful of pig.

Minami looked a trifle annoyed at this, but said nothing. Instead, she answered the hanyou's query. "It means he had a fault, and a horrendously big one. You see, InuYasha…" Minami pushed her tray away and stood up, her back straight and proud. She turned away, as if she could no longer bear to face the hanyou. "…my father had a huge weakness…for women."

InuYasha swallowed and said, "You mean he was a pervert," before taking another big bite of food.

"Exactly. He had a hunger for sex and couldn't ever get enough pussy to conquer it. To hear some of my brothers tell of it, he was introduced to it at a very young age, and was an addict from then on out." Minami clenched her teeth and balled up her hands, her tension evident in every fiber of her being. She turned back to InuYasha and gritted out, "You can't know how humiliating it is to admit this."

InuYasha shrugged. "I wouldn't care. I know somebody who's a huge fuck-off hentai, but he's harmless."

In a flash, Minami was sitting again, her back rigid and her eyes wide. "But that person didn't happen to be lord of the East, did he?"

"Uh…"

"I didn't think so. Anyway, my father was reasonable at first. It wouldn't do if the lord of the East was seen frequenting brothels, now would it? So he simply limited himself to a yearly visit, keeping it nice and discreet, of course. Unfortunately, as fate would have it, within ten years of this his craving had grown to the point where the yearly visits weren't enough. There were several options he could have taken; perhaps he could have married a nice lady and been happy with her, or just gone more often. However, he didn't want to risk getting caught by the other lords, and taking a mate seemed like the coward's way out to him, and what young stud gets married anyway? So he did what any rich man who thinks only with his cock would do: he started buying whores and made his own private brothel, right here in the castle." Minami's cheeks pinked as the word slipped past her lips. "Yes, _whores. _Over the course of his rule, my father spent much of his wealth on female prostitutes for his harem, though he kept the number at or below fifty at any one time."

"Fucking hell, he had _that _many? Why the hell would he want that much?"

Minami smiled sadly, her eyes gleaming with irony and what looked suspiciously like hatred. "What can I say? Addiction is a powerful thing."

"Damn, keeping track of one woman is hard enough. How the hell did he manage to keep fifty under wraps?" InuYasha seemed amazed by this feat of the Neko-no-Taishou's. His ears were twitching about and his eyes were wide. He seemed to have forgotten about the feast in front of him.

The lady of the East let out a tired sigh. "They were bought by him as sex slaves, InuYasha. They had to obey him, or face his wrath. He may have been gracious when it came to other aspects of the kingdom, but when it came to his women, he was positively cruel. To him, they were just useful for sex, and nothing more."

InuYasha thought about this for a few minutes, wondering what the hell he should say to something like this. _'Kagome would know…she could ask all the right questions.' _After a few more minutes of contemplation, he finally asked, "…why did your father buy so many, uh…"

"Whores?" Minami let out a dark laugh. "Because once they got with kit, he had to let them go. After all, he couldn't have any kits running around the place and no mate to call mother, could he?" She looked down at the floor, her dark hair tumbling about her face. "That is how I came into this world; born to a she-cat who my father kicked out of his harem because of her pregnancy. My poor mother couldn't take care of a kit, though she desperately wanted to. For the longest time she did her best, but eventually she had to let me go and turn back to a prostitute's life to survive. I was raised by one of my father's old servants, one who had grown fond of my mother during her 'service,' and who took me up when my mother could no longer support me. It was he who told me of my heritage, of the father who scorned me just because I ruined his rutting."

InuYasha was starting to feel a trifle nervous about all this soul-baring. "And you're telling me this because…?"

"Well, around the time when I reached my full maturity, the Neko-no-Taishou was found dead in one of his whore's rooms. Apparently, a spy from a clan of yourouzouku he had destroyed managed to instill herself in one of his favorite brothels and convinced him she was neko-youkai (how she did that, I can't even imagine). Her beauty was supposedly enough to win him over, and he took her back to his palace and was about to officially 'welcome' her to his harem when she slit his throat open. Died almost instantly, I think. He was the first of the lords to go, which meant that for the first time in the four kingdoms' history, an heir had to be called to the position of lord.

"At first, the other three lords thought that they would have to find a cousin to fill the position of lord, because they thought the Neko-no-Taishou had never taken a mate. To their surprise, however, when they asked for an heir to come forward, twenty-five candidates presented themselves; twenty-four males and one female-myself. All of us shared our father's green eyes, so nobody could deny that we were his children. This brought to light his terrible transgressions, of course, but that was put aside for later. The task at hand was to choose an heir to the throne.

Minami's eyes now had a distant look to them. She was back in the past, reliving the story she told to the hanyou in front of her. "I remember it as though it were yesterday; my twenty-four half-brothers, standing there like the throne was already in their hands. Most of them bore weapons, as they had been turned onto the streets when their mothers could no longer care for them and therefore had to fight or be trampled. Even though I was the only female, I stood tall and looked my brothers in the eye. I knew I was their equal. I bore the blood of the Neko-no-Taishou the same as they, and I had every right to the throne that they had."

InuYasha was thinking again, his brow furrowing slightly. "You said that it was my father who helped you obtain the lordship, right?"

Minami nodded. "We almost came to blows during the convention to decide the new leader. Nobody could agree on who should be the leader. Then, just when war was about to break, the Inu-no-Taishou stepped forward. I can still hear his voice in my head: _"That's enough!" _he was shouting. _"You are all children of the East, there can be no doubt about that. However, only one of you is the lord." _He looked around at all of us, judging us with those great golden eyes of his. When his eyes landed on me, I remember feeling like he was scrutinizing every aspect of my being. Everything I had been, everything I was, everything I ever would be, all of it was an open book to him. Then he strode over to the podium the others had erected and took center stage. _'It is an easy choice, I think,' _he called, and his voice seemed to fill every corner of the meeting place." Here Minami swallowed, her eyes becoming a little wet. "He called my name. When I got up to the podium, he took my hand in one of his, like I was his little kit instead of some girl he'd only known for a few short hours. _'Yamamoto Minami,' _he said, _'A great injustice has been done to the women of the East. I believe that what they need to wipe clean the Eastern slate is a strong and willful woman to lead the way. You are strong; I can see the fires burning in your eyes. You will be a good lady.' _Then he turned to the rest of the crowd and announced, _"O great kingdom of the East, I present to you, your new lady!"_

"Of course there was an uproar when he presented me as his candidate. My brothers, in particular, were very upset that they had been passed over. They wanted to fight for the throne, to prove through muscle that they were the best. The lords would have none of it, though. Eventually, the lords had to restrain the majority of them because they were so fighting mad.

"Even though it was unprecedented, the lords agreed to make me the new ruler of the East, and I was instilled as the first lady of the four kingdoms. At first, my brothers tried to murder me to take over the throne, but I was able to defend myself quite adequately. Then, when they realized that I was more than they had bargained for, my brothers decided to defect from the East and join rogue bands in the mainland, or so I heard. I never heard from any of them again; well, except for Narihira."

"The orange guy?"

Minami chuckled. "Yeah, the orange guy. He was different from the others. While he was upset that he had been passed over, he was smart enough to realize that it wasn't so bad. Ten years after I had become the ruler, he came to the castle and asked if he could talk with me. I said all right, mentally preparing myself for another assassination attempt. To my surprise, however, he actually stripped down to his fundoshi to prove that he had no weapons except his claws and fangs, and I remember him saying, _"Sorry, my lady, but I have to keep those." _After that, I welcomed him to have tea with me, and we talked for a long time. He stayed on for a couple of days, and I decided after the fifth day to keep him on as an advisor, and to name him as my heir apparent in case I died without mating or producing kits. He was quite surprised by it, but rose to the occasion admirably."

InuYasha sat quietly for a couple of seconds. "Anything else you wanna say?"

Minami sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Yes, actually. I wanted to tell you about…about Izayoi."

The hanyou instinctively tensed. "What?"

"Don't be such a tightass. I knew her too, you know. Can't I share my opinion of her?" Without waiting for an answer, Minami continued. "I had no idea she existed until the Inu-no-Taishou presented her as his mate. After the death of Ochiyou-Sesshoumaru's mother-I didn't think he'd ever mate again. However, there he was, standing next to a human woman and obviously proud of her. Only a few months after she was officially presented, you were born, and I had never seen happier parents." Minami hung her head again. "I'm…I'm ashamed to admit I was jealous of you."

"Jealous? Of _me?_" InuYasha showed a little fang at this. "Why the fuck would you be jealous of a motherfucking hanyou like me?"

"Because you had a _family. _A real, genuine, honest-to-Kami family." Minami looked up at the ceiling, her proud form suddenly slumping. "Many called Izayoi a youkai's whore, but as the daughter of a true whore, I know differently. Your father mated with your mother and called her his wife before you were born. My father cast out every female he impregnated just so he wouldn't have to give up his lifestyle. How could I not be jealous? Every time I saw you with your parents, I felt it burn in my heart. Finally, I couldn't take it. After one of our semiannual meetings, I 'confronted' Izayoi. You were a little pup at the time, not even off the teat yet. She asked me why I had confronted her. _'Why?' _I asked. _'Why do you have everything I don't? What makes you so special?' _My words were cruel, reflecting the awful jealousy inside of me.

"She just looked at me, not scared or hateful or anything. You were burbling away, as all pups do. Then she said, _'My husband loves me and my child is healthy. That is all. I am sorry that you are unhappy, Minami-san.'" _Minami smiled a bit at this. "I wasn't expecting her to answer so frankly. She just told me the truth, and apologized even though I was the rude one. She was…kind to me, something I had never expected from a human like her. It pains me to admit it, but I originally thought that since she was a princess, she would be snooty and arrogant. However, after talking with her, I discovered that she was just the opposite; kind and humble, with not a shred of arrogance in her. Just as I told it to you, I told Izayoi my tale of woe, glad to have somebody to lean on. She listened and apologized endlessly for all that I had suffered. Nothing could be blamed upon her, yet she kept saying _'Gomen, gomen, Minami-san.'_

"When I had finished, she gifted me with a little of her own past. Apparently, after the Inu-no-Taishou presented her to us, he went back and asked her family if she could be his bride. There was an uproar, of course, as the humans didn't want their daughter given to a youkai. Then your existence was revealed, and boy did they flip their shit. Her father threw the Inu-no-Taishou's humble plea back in his face and shouted, _'Take the harlot, beast! Our house has no place for a youkai's slut and her half-breed spawn!'" _Minami let out a snort and shook her head. "And I had thought _my _family was bad. I told her she shouldn't feel so bad about a buncha bastards like them, but she just shook her head and gave me a sorta half-smile. _'One cannot forget about one's family, Minami-san. Not when they turn their backs on you so cruelly.'_

"That was the last time I ever really spoke with her. The meetings became far too intense afterwards, and I never really had the energy to talk with anybody else. Then your father was killed a year or two later, and you and your mother exiled after that. By the way," she added, "that was the reason Izayoi didn't go home when she was exiled."

"Huh?"

"Sesshoumaru turned her out knowing that her family had disowned her, so she had nowhere to go. Heartless bastard."

InuYasha growled low in his throat, his fists clenched into tight balls. "If I ever see that lying fucker again, I'm gonna make him wish I'd killed him before when I cut off his fucking arm."

Minami blinked. "You mean _you _were the one who cut off his arm?"

"Hell yeah. I cut it off _years _ago."

"No _wonder _he clammed up when we asked him about it." Minami smacked one fist into her open palm, her fangs grinding together in a very unwomanly fashion. "Fucker didn't want to tell us that you had done it. Son of a bitch!"

For a few minutes, the twosome amused themselves by swapping insults about their least favorite dai-youkai. They got more and more…_inventive _as time went by, with increased snorts from both parties as time went by.

"All right, all right, that's enough!" Minami chuckled some time later. "While this is a lot of fun, we have business to attend to."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like Izayoi's missing urn, for starters."

InuYasha instantly sobered. "Right. Mother's urn."

"What have you learned so far? I'm really quite curious. According to Shiranui, you two have visited all but one of the castles while tracking it down."

It was InuYasha's turn to look at the floor now. His ears drooped as he mumbled, "Kagome learned more'n I did. She…she didn't tell me everything before…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but _please _tell me everything you can. I want to help in any way that I am able."

The seriousness of Minami's gaze disconcerted the hanyou again. He just wasn't used to strangers treating him so kindly, or like he was important. "Well…" He thought for a bit, trying to remember exactly _what _Kagome had said to him before he fell unconscious. "Kagome told me that the Sugureta guy was the one who stole Mother's urn, but that's about it."

"Hmm…that's actually a really good lead."

"No it isn'-"

"Yes it is, InuYasha." Minami stood and started pacing about the room. "For the longest time, Sugureta Zoku was a thief-for-hire called the White-Tail. All you had to do was name the right price, and he would steal whatever you desired. Not only that, but he was deemed 'uncatchable' by the other lords. Before anybody could get to the scene he was gone, like smoke in the wind. It's strange though…" Minami gazed at the ceiling, her fangs worrying her lower lip. "I'd heard he vanished a long time ago…retired, the rumors said."

"So…"

"So I have two ideas as to what happened. One: somebody hired the White-Tail and offered him a price he couldn't refuse. Two: whoever hired him obviously knew he would be a liability and killed him as soon as they could." Minami shrugged, looking a little sheepish. "It's a little far-fetched, but it's all I've got."

"Better than what I got," InuYasha muttered. "What I got ain't worth shit."

Minami shrugged again. Then her gaze turned to the feast still sitting in front of them. "Will you have anything else, InuYasha?"

He shook his head. "I'm fucking stuffed."

"All right then." She clapped her hands, and the same servants who had fetched the food now retrieved it, vanishing within seconds. "My servants will eat well tonight."

"Whatever."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each wondering what they should say next. Then Minami spoke again. "What will you do now, InuYasha?"

Unable to meet Minami's jade eyes, InuYasha stared into space, his gaze hard and unreadable. "I can't do anything until Kagome gets better."

"Then you shall be my honored guest for as long as it takes." Minami offered the hanyou her hand. He ignored it and just pushed himself to his feet. "I take it you wish to return to your own chambers?"

"Yeah." Before he left, InuYasha managed to look Minami in the eye and say, "Uh, thanks for, well, havin' me over and, uh, tellin' me your story and shit."

Minami laughed softly. "Think nothing of it, InuYasha. My hospitality is two hundred years overdue."

Then, without another word, the hanyou left the room, leaving the silent lady alone with her thoughts. Surprisingly, the same servant who had led him around the palace was waiting for him outside the room. "What the fuck are you doing here?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"I thought you might need some help getting back to your room. If you'll follow me…" Before InuYasha could say anything, the servant was off down the tunnels. Grumbling grumpily under his breath, the hanyou followed after him.

Fifty tunnels later, the servant swept open the door to the hanyou's temporary quarters with a low bow. "If you need anything, InuYasha-sama, just clap twice and I shall come."

"Whatever." InuYasha strode in and slammed the door behind him. He just wanted to be alone for a bit. Every emotion he'd ever known concerning most of his past was currently swimming around inside of him, throwing everything into a confused and harried state. Memories of his mother mixed with memories of his hellish life alone until the present was nearly obscured.

He just wished he knew what to _do. _If he had just one clue to go on-just one-he'd be much better off and able to concentrate on the task at hand. But there was nothing; nothing save for the horrible memories of the past and the terrible uncertainty of the future. _'Dammit…why the fuck would somebody pay a thief to steal Mother's urn? It doesn't make any fucking sense!'_

In any case, InuYasha was stuck until Kagome regained consciousness…if she ever did, anyway. _'Fuck,' _he thought, his ears flattening again, _'if she doesn't wake up, or loses her leg or what-the-fuck-ever, I'll…'_

He couldn't think of what he would do, though. Life without Kagome seemed impossible, not to mention unthinkable. For now, the hanyou would wait and see…and hope.

'_You'd better wake up, Kagome…I don't know what I'll do without ya.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello again! Just wanted to mention that I haven't really had the time to update due to a whole bunch of RL stuff. Also, school's coming up again, so I'll need to deal with that...and work...etc._

_Also, _In Nomine Patris _has been nominated for an award by the Feudal Association! I am not requiring you to vote for me; it is completely your choice whether you vote or not. _

_Later, y'all! :3_


	26. Endurance

Two days had passed since Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara had been diverted from the Western castle; two long and exhausting days during which slews of youkai and bandits attacked nearly endlessly. Even worse, Kirara was still unconscious and wracked with mysterious fevers, causing the humans to have to traverse Nippon on foot. Needless to say, everybody was quite tired and fed up with their circumstances.

By the end of the second day, everybody was just about wiped out. In Shippou's case, he vocalized his exhaustion in a very whiny and puerile way. "Sango, I'm tiiiiiiiiired. When're we gonna stooooooop?" he moaned.

At this point, neither Sango nor Miroku were in the mood to deal with the whiny kitsune. "We have to keep going if we want to catch up with Kagome-chan," Sango replied for the third time that hour. "We'll stop at sundown."

"But the sun's already dooooooown! Can't we stop nooooooooow?!"

Sango sighed deeply and buried her face in her hands. Miroku, whose calm face was starting to wear thin, turned around and started fingering the beads covering his Kazaana. "Shippou, I am truly sorry to hear that you are tired," he ground out, each word curt and enunciated, "but _I _am rather tired of hearing you complaining about it."

Shippou let out a wail. "Wah! Sango, he's being mean to meeeee!"

"ENOUGH!" With a roar like an angry bear, Sango screeched to a halt. Whipping out her Hiraikotsu, she then proceeded to whirl it over her head like she was going to throw it. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! From now on, _neither _of you are allowed to talk!" Both males opened their mouths to protest, but promptly shut them when the taijiya gave them the evil eye. She was in 'youkai mode,' as Shippou dubbed it; her eyes were like glowing bonfires, and the force of her anger was dangerously similar to a youkai's ki. Seeing as this was how she looked before dealing serious punishment to a certain houshi, the rest of the party knew that when she was in this mood, Sango was not to be trifled with. Silence finally descended upon the little group, though it was more sulky than peaceful.

When the sun finally descended beneath the western horizon, the weary group stopped beneath the shade of a large tree. "All right, you can talk now," Sango told the others. Her exhaustion was stamped out plainly in the strained lines of her face and the dullness of her brown irises. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just…"

"There's no need to apologize, Sango," Miroku interrupted. "I understand." Striding over to the youkai-taijiya, he grasped her hand in an unusually non-perverted way. "You're tired and frustrated, dear Sango. As are we all. Our search seems fruitless, youkai attack us at every turn and Kirara is still unconscious." The houshi gave a deep sigh, and every burden that he carried seemed heavy on his breath. "We must try to keep our chins up, Sango, and try to push on without tearing each other apart. For the time being, we are all we have. Infighting and sour feelings will not help us anywhere." Turning halfway towards where the kitsune sat sulking, Miroku raised his voice. "That goes for you too, Shippou."

"Yeah, I know," the kit mumbled. He poked some twigs lying on the ground with a stick he had picked up, making sure he kept his eyes averted from theirs.

"All right then." Miroku let Sango's hand fall away from his and stepped back, Shakujou's rings jingling softly. "If you two will start setting up camp, I'll start looking for some firewood." When nobody responded, he took that to mean 'Okay' and strode off into the surrounding darkness.

Sighing deeply, Sango turned to the still sulking Shippou. "Would you mind helping me set up for when houshi-sama gets back?"

"I guess so." Tossing his stick aside, the young youkai rose from his squat and trudged over to Sango. He peeked up at her through his orange fringe, his eyes apprehensive. "Um…Sango?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still mad at me for earlier?" The kit shuffled his paws and looked down, unable to meet the taijiya's eyes. "I…I'm sorry if I was annoying you, Sango."

Sango's face softened as she took in the tiny youkai beneath her. Kneeling down, she reached out and ruffled his hair with one hand. "It's all right, Shippou," she soothed. "You're actually holding up pretty well. Just remember what houshi-sama said: we're all in this together. We're the only ones who can find Kagome-chan and InuYasha, but we won't be able to do it if we keep fighting amongst ourselves. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good." Sango managed to wink at him, a smile warming her wan face. "We'll be counting on your strength, Shippou-chan."

This turned out to be exactly the right thing to say. Shippou perked up immediately, his tiny chest swelling and his tail bobbing. "Okay! I won't let you down!"

After that, the mood in the camp lightened considerably, and by the time Miroku came back from his quest for firewood, they were almost laughing. "Have we reconciled, then?" he asked, one eyebrow cocking over his violet eyes.

"Hai, houshi-sama."

"Good." He smiled and tossed down a small bundle of firewood. "Now, this should be enough to get us through the night. Do we want to catch some fresher meat, or are we content with rations?"

"I think we should have some fresh meat, for a change," Sango replied. "Since you were kind enough to get the firewood, houshi-sama, I'll go and see what I can find." She let Hiraikotsu fall to the ground and grabbed her wakizashi from her pack. "Shippou, can you look after Kirara for me?" As she spoke, she removed the bundle containing the nekomata and handed it to him.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe with me watching her." Shippou held out his hands and grabbed the helpless cat, holding her close to his chest. "I won't let anything happen to her, I promise!"

"Arigato, Shippou-chan." Sango stood and faced the dark forest before her. "If I'm not back in an hour, just start on the rations."

"With all due respect, my dear Sango, you are not the hunter InuYasha is," Miroku said softly. "Surely an hour won't be sufficient."

"I can't keep you up all night waiting for dinner," she argued. "We need to sleep too."

"Touché." Miroku held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "All right, then. An hour it is."

Sango nodded, then turned and started off into the forest. For a while, the others could see the silvery gleam of her drawn wakizashi before the shadows swallowed her whole. The sound of her footsteps on the bracken grew fainter and fainter, softer and softer, until they faded into the gentle _whoosh _of the breeze.

"Well then," Miroku stated, causing Shippou to nearly jump out of his fur, "let's get the fire started, Shippou. By the time Sango gets back, it should be hot enough to cook our food."

Shippou nodded in agreement, and then gently lay Kirara down on the tree's grassy feet. Miroku had knelt and was starting to build the teepee of wood for the fire when Shippou hopped onto his shoulder. "Need any help, Miroku?"

Miroku was about to say "No, thank you" when an idea struck him. "Yes, actually. When I'm done with the wood, would you mind using your kitsune-bi to light the fire? It'll greatly reduce our work and give the fire a little extra time to heat up."

"Yeah, that's easy!" Shippou hopped around excitedly, nearly upsetting the houshi's arm in the process. "You can count on me!"

Miroku smiled at the happy kitsune, secretly wishing Shippou would stop bouncing. "Thank you, Shippou."

Several minutes later, the wood teepee was finished and cordoned off with rocks. Miroku stood back and let Shippou hop down off his shoulder. "All right," the kitsune muttered, shaking his tiny arms like he was about to get in a fistfight. He stood still for a moment, staring at the wood with the utmost concentration. Then he leaped into the air and yelled, "Kitsune…BI!"

Green-blue flames burst into life, dancing around in Shippou's tiny hands. He then proceeded to throw the flames at the teepee with both hands, the foxfire growing in quantity as he did so. For a few seconds, the eerie flames danced on the wood, touching it but doing nothing. Then a tiny orange spark jumped out from the wood, followed by another, and another, and another. By the time the foxfire died away, a true flame had taken its place, quickly growing as it devoured the wood.

"Excellent work, Shippou," the houshi praised.

"Aw, it was nothing." The kitsune did swell considerably at the houshi's words, however; his tiny chest puffed up while his tail flicked and bobbed like a cork on water. He seemed pleased that he had been able to help out, even though the feat was a relatively small one.

"Even the tiniest of aid alleviates our burden, Shippou," Miroku stated. "Now we'll wait for Sango to return."

"All right." The kitsune traipsed back over to the place where he had left Kirara. She hadn't moved an inch since then. With a small sigh, he gathered her back up in his arms and sat down to wait for Sango. After a few moments of deliberation, Miroku walked over to them and sat down next to Shippou.

Minutes passed like eons, each one slower than the last. Every so often the houshi would throw another log onto the fire to keep it going, but other than that there was absolutely no movement in the camp. All was eerily silent and still, like the calm before the raging storm.

Without warning, a distant roar sounded from over the treetops. Quick as a flash, Miroku was up and ready, his Shakujou held tightly in both hands. Shippou let out a cry and bounded halfway up the tree's trunk, draping Kirara about his shoulders so he could use both hands. Another roar sounded, louder than the first, coupled with the sound of pounding footsteps. Miroku dug in his feet and readied his staff, his face grim. _'Damn…I haven't had time to draw up any new ofuda,' _he cursed, _'not to mention the fact that we are missing two from our number and Kirara is unconscious…I can only hope Sango is all right…'_

At that moment, Sango exploded through the surrounding foliage, her clothes rumpled and filthy. Her brow was dripping with sweat, which, in turn, made strands of hair stick to her face. Her wakizashi was drawn and in her hand; its blade was stained with reddish-black blood. "It's…coming!" she panted. "I…I stumbled…across it…while I was hunting!"

"No time for stories, Sango! It's upon us!" No sooner had the words left Miroku's lips when the foliage erupted again, revealing a revolting-looking youkai. It had the appearance of a giant spider, except with a human-like face instead of the usual spider's face. Its eight hairy legs skittered and danced beneath it, driving the bulbous black body on toward the small group. Four bulging red eyes were fixed upon Sango, though they now flicked over each member of the group. Two pincers jutted out of its mouth, and these twitched and clicked as the spider took in the group.

"_**What is this that attacks me in my sleep?" **_it demanded, its voice husky and dry. Its pincers gnashed with every word it spoke, adding a confusing background to the spider's words.

"_You _attacked _me_," Sango interjected.

"_**Hss…" **_The ugly spider gnashed its fangs, its pincers clacking horribly. It looked at the weapon Sango was holding before turning and catching sight of Miroku. _**"You travel with houshi?! Houshi slay youkai! I will not be slaaaaaaaain!" **_Angrily, the spider charged toward the houshi, its mouth gaping open and a horrid mixture of spittle and venom flying from its teeth.

At the last second, Miroku leaped aside, causing the spider to crash into the tree. With a squeal of horror, Shippou was knocked from the trunk and tumbled to the ground. Just when his head was about to collide with the soil, the bundle in his arms burst into flames. He screeched again, only to fall silent once he realized what had happened.

Kirara roared loudly, her muzzle tipped toward the inky sky. Apparently, she had started regaining consciousness during the spider's entrance, and had woken fully when Shippou fell out of the tree. Now she hovered a few feet over the 'arena,' her fangs bared and eyes glowing. The kitsune was perched on her back, clinging tightly to her fur. Both humans stared at her with mouths wide open; the spider youkai was the only one who looked largely unaffected by this sudden reveal. Indeed, it roared defiantly at this new attacker.

"_**Diiiiiiiie, infernal feline!" **_A stream of foul-smelling green liquid shot out from the spider's mouth, sailing straight toward Kirara. She dodged it with ease, the goop missing her by at least two feet. Seconds later a deafening _hiss_ ripped through the air as a ten-meter radius of forest was hit by the glop. Wherever the goo hit, the surface of the material would start to bubble and hiss, slowly dissolving into a disgusting sludge.

"Don't let him hit you with that venom!" Sango yelled. "It'll kill you in seconds!"

"It's not that hard to see, Sango!" Miroku shouted back.

The spider-youkai shuffled round to look at them, more green stuff bubbling between its pincers. _**"Why do you talk during battle?! You have awoken me from my slumber, and for that you must paaaaaaaay!"**_ It spat more venom at the duo, both of whom narrowly avoided being hit. During a tight dodge roll, Sango grabbed the hilt of her Hiraikotsu and swung it up onto her back, ready to use it if necessary. Meanwhile, Miroku had landed near the still burning campfire. He was just about to reenter the fight when an idea came to him. Not caring whether or not he suffered injury, he reached down and grabbed one of the burning logs. Luckily, the log was only half in the fire, giving him plenty of room to hold it without being burned.

"Evil youkai be cleansed!" he shouted, more to attract its attention than anything else. As the spider turned to face him, he lobbed the burning log right at its face. Years of practice with ofuda had great effect on the houshi's aim; the log hit the spider right in the eyes. It had the effect Miroku wanted, as the spider howled in pain and tried to get the burning mess out of its eyes. "Sango, NOW!"

The taijiya leaped, Hiraikotsu held high over her head. Unfortunately for her the spider-youkai started flailing its legs about as it continuously failed to clear its eyes. One of those long legs happened to catch her right in the middle, knocking the wind out of her and sending her crashing into a tree. To make matters even worse, the spider started shooting poison blindly, not caring who or what it hit so long as something died. Great gobs of the stuff flew willy-nilly, spattering against trees, soil and brush alike. Kirara swept down from above, scooping up the two humans before harm could come for them. Then she flew up into the air, trying to escape from the spitting spider.

Suddenly, another bellow reverberated through the woods, putting the spider's antics to a sudden end and causing Kirara to halt in midair. "YOU WILL DO NO MORE KILLING, VILE BEAST! THE NORTHERN PRINCE FORBIDS IT!" Before the spider could even react, an enormous…_thing_ struck it like a thunderbolt. Black guts and blood flew everywhere as the spider was squished flat. It gave one last hiss and one final shudder before death claimed it. Not too long after that its body dissolved into blackish fog, then the fog into mist, and then the mist into nothingness.

"Kami above! I hope you lot are all right!" The person who had saved them moved forward into the light of the fire, withdrawing his weapon from the now empty crater. He looked up at them, though it really didn't seem to be necessary; at the height she was flying, Kirara was about eye-level with the stranger. "You can come down now."

Instead of listening to him, the two humans and Shippou just gawked, while Kirara growled threateningly. The giant was most definitely a youkai by the looks of him (and judging by the fact that he had just flattened the spider that had been giving them so much trouble). Everything about the stranger screamed youkai; from his long navy blue hair to his too-muscled arms. If that wasn't proof enough, the weapon slung over his shoulders happened to be the world's largest war hammer. It was _enormous; _its head was about as tall as Miroku while the long claw was about Sango's height. The shaft was a good two meters in length, and half of it was hidden beneath the youkai's great hand. Despite its fearsomeness, the war hammer was a beautifully crafted weapon, with lapis lazuli grafted into the hammer's silver head and blue ribbons hanging from the shaft's leather-wrapped end. The youkai saw that they were taking in his hammer and raised an eyebrow in response.

"Don't worry, I am a friend. None of you will feel Funsai-ki's bite today." He sat down with a great _thud, _the trees around them shaking in the process. Leaning back against a nearby tree trunk, he gestured for them to join him.

Kirara swooped down and landed a good twenty feet away from him, her fangs still bared. Miroku and Sango did not disembark until they had their weapons firmly in hand. Shippou stayed on Kirara's back, clutching her fur with trembling hands. The humans faced their unknown savior, ready to fight if it came to that.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?!" Sango demanded.

The youkai blinked. "Oh damn, I keep forgetting to introduce myself." He stood up and proffered one of his meter-wide hands. "My name is Nakagawa Shiranui, and I am the Northern castle's only heir. I was on my usual patrol when I heard the spider roaring. Spiders are real bastards, and being the strong leader I am, naturally I dashed over to see what the matter was. I admit, I didn't really need Funsai-ki to finish him off, but I do like to show it off once in a while." Shiranui looked sheepishly down at the slightly ostentatious war hammer. "Sorry if it scared you."

"That's…all right," Sango muttered, still eyeing the youkai warily.

"Sango, I believe this youkai is trustworthy," Miroku whispered. "He doesn't seem to want to do us harm."

"I don't," Shiranui said. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, either, but I don't want you to worry. A good prince is one who can befriend his subjects and offer aid to those who need them; so that is what I am doing. Even humans have nothing to fear from me. Now, come here and sit down. You all look like you were dragged through brambles after rolling around in the dirt."

The bedraggled group finally obeyed the prince's gentle command and sat with their backs to the surrounding forest. They kept their weapons out, but they were more relaxed than they had been since the spider had come to their clearing. Shiranui beamed at them as if they were honored guests and not a bunch of filthy-looking strangers.

"There now, that's better! Now, what are two humans and a couple of youkai doing out here in the middle of the night? I would think most humans would have better places to be, right?" Shiranui eyed them curiously, his bright blue eyes scanning their fatigued faces and travel-stained clothes.

"We're…looking for someone," Miroku stated in a somewhat evasive manner.

Shiranui quirked one brow as an understanding look settled on his features. "She wouldn't happen to be a human miko called Kagome, would she?"

Everybody's jaws dropped at this revelation. Surprisingly, it was Shippou who spoke up next. "How do you know Kagome?!"

"So you _are _her friends!" Shiranui laughed and clapped his giant hands, two sounds that nearly deafened the smaller humans and youkai. "I should have known; everybody in Nippon seems to be searching for her! Man, she's a sought-after woman. Wonder if she knows…"

"What do you mean by 'everybody'? Is someone else…" Sango trailed off as she realized exactly _who _would be looking for Kagome. "You met InuYasha too, didn't you?"

"Yep. They both crossed my path about a week or so ago. At the time they were both heading east; well, _Kagome _was heading east, anyway. I set InuYasha on her trail after he floundered around in the forest for a while. Hopefully they found each other without too much incident, or Minami found them, or some combination of the two."

"Do you know exactly _where _they were heading?" Sango asked. "Please tell us if you know, Shiranui-san!"

"Just 'Shiranui' will do. And I don't know if I should tell you." The smile faded slowly from Shiranui's face as he regarded the people in front of him. "They tread a dangerous path, you know. You only barely managed to defend yourselves against that spider, and he was outnumbered four to one. If you fared that badly against one measly spider, how will you do against other opponents?"

"Don't deride us just because we're humans!" Sango shouted. She leaped to her feet and whirled her Hiraikotsu over her head, anger stamped into every line of her face. "We can hold our own in a fight!"

"Calm down! I wasn't trying to insult you! I'm just worried!" Shiranui held up his hands in a pacifying manner, startled by the taijiya's violent response. "The enemies Kagome's dealing with are not your average youkai; I just want to make sure you don't run off to your doom."

"But you're willing to send Kagome-chan off to her death?! Is that it?!"

"Knowing that she was protected by Yoru and would meet up with InuYasha, yes!" Shiranui bellowed back. He bared his fangs at the angry taijiya, his eyes flashing red as his ire swelled. Miroku, seeing that Shiranui was probably not the kind of youkai they wanted to enrage, quickly leaped in between the two of them, keeping his back to Sango just in case she attacked.

"Sango, stop this! Shiranui is just trying to help us; there is no need to snap at him like this!" Sango opened her mouth to argue, but the houshi cut her off. "Yes, I know he sent Kagome-sama off when he knew she was in danger, but he has said that he did it knowing that she would be protected. I cannot find fault in that, Sango. Also he does have a point: we are tired and frustrated at our circumstances, therefore our fighting fitness has decreased by a significant amount. Look how we fared against one youkai! We should be leaping at this chance for help, not tearing at it like wild dogs!" Directing his attention toward the youkai prince, Miroku bowed low, nearly singeing his hair as he did so. "Please forgive us, Shiranui-sama. We are not normally so ornery, or so assuming."

Shiranui shook his head. "As my father used to say, 'the long road has a way of wearying the mind as well as the body.' It is no fault of yours, friend."

"That being said…what do you propose we do, if not follow our dear friends?"

Shiranui thought for a while, his pale brow becoming more and more furrowed as the minutes ticked by. "That shouldn't be up to me. I'm the Northern prince, not a fortune teller. I can't tell you what you should do next. Anyway, I never said that you _shouldn't _follow them, just that I wasn't sure what would happen to you if you _did._"

"Then please tell us where they went. They are our friends, Shiranui, and we must find them, no matter what the cost." Miroku stared evenly at the larger youkai, his gaze unafraid. His hand white-knuckled Shakujou: the only evidence of the tension within the houshi's body. "Yes, we are risking our lives, but our friends would do the same for us. We can't just give up when they would not. It wouldn't be fair to turn our backs on them when they need us. We'll go, and we'll go with backs straight and faces forward."

Shiranui was quiet for a few minutes as he studied the worn group in front of him. Though they were obviously exhausted, their eyes shone with a fervent energy as the houshi spoke of their friends. Even the little kitsune had the light of determination burning in his relatively unwearied face. It was clear that the young man in front of him was speaking the truth; the group was ready to do whatever it took to find and help InuYasha and Kagome. A smile spread slowly over the ryū-youkai's face. _'For all the talk youkai make of humans being ignorant savages, they sure have a way with words.' _The massive youkai pushed himself off the ground and tucked Funsai-ki into his belt. "All right. You win. I'll tell you where they went, and if you're lucky, they might still be there." Looking Miroku straight in the eye, Shiranui slowly intoned, "They went to the Eastern castle, where the lady Yamamoto Minami rules over the Kingdom of the Earth. I must warn you, though, she had a bad experience with a youkai-taijiya when she was younger, so you might not be welcome there." He gestured to Sango as he spoke, his smile lessening somewhat.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Miroku stated. "Thank you for telling us, Shiranui-sama. You've been a great help."

"If you'd like, I could even take you there. When I transform, I travel faster than a fish in the water! You'd be there in minutes, maybe even seconds!" The ryū-youkai seemed quite pleased at this little revelation. "There is nobody as strong as a dragon when it comes to flying!"

Sango looked at Miroku, her eyebrows rising slightly. He glanced back and shook his head slightly before turning back to Shiranui. "That's incredibly kind of you to offer, Shiranui-sama, but we must decline. We already depended on you far too much for somebody we don't even know. You've done enough for us; let us stand on our own feet."

Shiranui nodded. "All right. Then I guess this is where we part ways, but I hope that we'll meet again someday." He held out his hand for them to shake. "If you do manage to catch up with them, tell them that if the odds are ever too great, Nakagawa Shiranui is ready to lend them his strength."

"Of course. And…thank you."

"Don't mention it." With that, he turned around and started jogging back into the woods. He lifted one long arm in farewell, and then he was gone.

Miroku turned back to the rest of the group. "What now?" His voice was quieter as some of the exhaustion started creeping back into his tone.

"We should start heading east," Sango replied. "Since Kirara has recovered, I think we'll be able to make some serious headway tonight…if she's up for it, anyway." Sango turned to her faithful youkai companion, her eyes alight with concern. "Are you all right, Kirara?"

The nekomata nodded and gave the taijiya a growl of reassurance. She still felt a little weak, but if the humans had pushed themselves this far, she would push herself even further.

"Then let's go." Sango strode over to the faithful cat and swung her leg over her flanks.

"Wait! What about dinner-and sleeping?!" Shippou asked, panic evident in his voice.

"We'll eat on the go, and we can take turns sleeping." Determination shone from Sango's face, just as it had that first night after hearing from Myouga. "This is the best lead we've had since leaving the West; we can't waste it by sitting around!"

This time Miroku spoke up. "That may be true, Sango, but-"

"What are you saying, Miroku? Were all those things you told Shiranui just fabrications to get him off our backs?"

"No, you know I'd-"

"Then get on and shut up!" she snapped. "We're going after them _now!"_

Seeing the crazily determined look in Sango's eye, Miroku decided that perhaps if he wanted to keep all the various parts of his anatomy, he would be better off obeying the taijiya's order. So, without further ado, he mounted Kirara and sat back, ready to continue the journey.

When everybody was securely in place, Kirara took off, fire flickering at her paws as she sailed away from the setting sun. Whether or not their friends would be there when they arrived was still up in the air, but for the tired group, it was the closest they had been since they had parted long before. They had this chance, and they sure as hell weren't going to squander it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, guys. I've been having a hard time writing of late. Combination of RL and writer's block, I guess. Hopefully, I can get back in the saddle before school starts. Until next time!_


	27. Gambling

In the castle to the East, time was passing like molasses; slowly, glutinously, with no thought to how the occupants might like it to hurry up. The minutes lagged, the hours crawled, and the days were tortuous in their winding lethargy. Soon it was all a certain hanyou could do to not go insane and start tearing up the place.

InuYasha had long since stopped counting the hours that Kagome spent unconscious. No change had been detected by Taka, who kept chasing InuYasha away every time he came to check on her. He was really starting to regret that kiss, but then again, he was starting to regret a lot of things. He wished he had been faster, wished he had been less stupid, but above all, he wished he could have just hung the argument and stopped Kagome from going home. Maybe if she hadn't left, maybe if he hadn't been so fucking hung up over it, he would have been able to listen to Myouga and taken care of this himself. Instead he had been a stupid pig-headed asshole, which resulted in the huge fucking mess he was currently stressing over.

To make matters worse, nobody seemed to have any more clues for the hanyou to follow. Once he was done studying the kitsune-hanyou, Minami had ordered his body to be cremated outside the castle grounds. InuYasha had watched the soldiers from the castle's main gate, and to him it seemed that his chances of resolving this mystery were burning along with the thief. She had preserved the Sugureta's tool bag for him to study, but all it contained was a silk cloth, a few scraps of food, a rope, some gold coins and several bits and bobs he couldn't put a name to. In other words, there was nothing to tell him what or who had employed the kitsune, or where this employer came from. After that came the mother of all dead ends; one that made hope wither and energy die.

After dealing with more than enough of the hanyou's moping, the lady Minami was about ready to snap. It happened one day at breakfast, when InuYasha just said 'Feh' in response to a rather long and passionate speech made by Narihira. Seeing how the hanyou's noncommittal response hurt her brother made her blood boil. It was time to stop babying him and start doing something about his depression.

"Sister? Are you all right?" Narihira asked. "You seem a little…excited."

Minami blinked. She did feel a little hot, but she didn't realize that her face had started flushing. "Never mind that, Nari. I think I have an idea." Turning toward InuYasha, she put on her best smile and did her best to control her irritation. "InuYasha? I think I have a proposition for you. Are you listening?"

"If it ain't about Mother's urn or Kagome, I don't care," he muttered back.

That did it. She was done being sweet and polite when he was such an ass in return. "THAT'S IT!" she bellowed. With a mighty heave, she upturned the table upon which the victuals rested. Bits of food and tableware flew everywhere as the heavy wood furnishing toppled from the raised platform and hit the ground with a huge _CRASH. _Before anybody could react, she was up and moving toward InuYasha. Seizing the stunned hanyou by the haori, she hauled him up from his cushion and put her face right against his. "I have spent three days putting up with your bullshit, and I have _had _it. What's sitting around and moping going to do about this problem?"

"I ain't-"

"I'll tell you what:_ fuck all. _All it's going to get you is deeper in the pit you're digging for yourself. The guy responsible for all this is probably laughing his Kami-damned ass off because you're just sitting here whining like a day old pup!"

InuYasha bared his fangs at Minami, his own ire now rising to the surface. "I ain't whining, bitch!"

Narihira stood up, his eyes wide. "What did you call my sister?!"

Several servants rushed up to the table, intent on stopping the impending fight before it began. Minami waved them away, focusing her attention wholly upon InuYasha. "Back off, Nari. I'll deal with him." That said, Minami started dragging the hanyou out of the dining all, much to the astonishment of the already-startled nobles. InuYasha growled and dragged his feet, trying to free himself from the neko-youkai's grasp. She had a good grip on his shirtfront though, and didn't seem intent on letting him go. Despite his fierce opposition, she dragged him away like he was a stubborn pup on the end of a leash.

When she had arrived at her destination, she finally let the hanyou go. He jumped back and landed a good fifteen feet away from her. "What the fuck is this?!" he snarled, one hand moving to Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Where have you fucking taken me?!"

"Why don't you tell me?" she challenged. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him imperiously, somehow managing to tower over him even though she was quite a bit shorter.

InuYasha did as he was told, a scowl slowly spreading across his face. He didn't recognize this part of the castle; the giant room was free of opulent trinkets, and the only 'decorations' it boasted were a severe line of wooden racks lining one of the long walls. The floor was dusty and scuffed, as if a thousand feet had tramped and scraped along it. Looking up, InuYasha was unable to make out the ceiling, shrouded as it was in shadow. The many torches lining the walls did nothing to illuminate the high roof-rather, it just added to the already eerie effect.

"Where the fuck are we?" he asked, his gaze shifting back to Minami.

She sighed impatiently. "Isn't it obvious? These are where the soldiers of the Eastern castle come to train."

"Huh?" InuYasha blinked stupidly for a couple of seconds before casting a second glance around the room. Now that he looked, the racks he'd taken for decorations were full to bursting with different kinds of weapons; spears, katanas, maces and others he couldn't put a name to. The scuffmarks on the floor most likely marked the different sparring matches that had taken place over the years. However, he still didn't know why Minami had brought him here. "Why the fuck are we here?"

One of Minami's dark brows tilted up toward her circlet. "Obviously, you and I need to burn off a little steam-you more than me, I'd wager. So we're going to have ourselves a little match. If I win, you have to stop moping and start making that useless carcass of yours useful. If _you _win, though, I'll get off your case and you can mope to your heart's content."

"I wouldn't-I'm not-what the fuck!" InuYasha spluttered. A hodgepodge of emotions was currently fighting for dominance inside of his heart; rage at being called useless, irritation at the way she just expected him to comply with her demand, sadness that Kagome wasn't better, more anger that Minami was right about aforementioned sadness, hesitation at the prospect of fighting a girl… In other words, there were too many thoughts running through his head for him to voice what was bothering him. "I don't wanna fight!" he finally blurted.

Minami's green eyes were like chips of ice, though her quirky smile was still firmly in place. "Don't feel like having your ass kicked by a girl? Or have your balls fallen off since you've been here?"

Her mocking question tore into the hanyou like the claws of some dreadful beast, ripping open wounds he still nursed from his fight with Kouga. Though he was upset, though he wanted nothing more than to clobber the shit out of the cocky-ass cat, he still held back. Minami was a lady, after all, and he'd regretted getting in a fight because of taunts before; he wasn't so keen on doing it again. "Fucking say that again," he growled. "I _dare _ya."

"Mmm…I don't think so." She rose to the very tips of her toes, like a dancer set to go on stage. "Well, if you won't come for me, InuYasha…I'll come for you."

Suddenly, without any visual cues to warn the hanyou of what was about to occur, Minami leaped. She soared toward him, her claws aimed at his throat. At the last minute he leaped away from the deadly instruments of death. The neko-youkai landed nimbly on her feet and spun to face InuYasha, her face still pleasant. "Changed your mind yet?"

"Fucking bitch!" He lunged at her, all propriety forgotten in the face of her attack. With all the ease of a bored cat, she sidestepped his clumsy charge. He kept swinging at her, his face beet red and growing darker as she kept dodging. "Fucking-stand-still-won't-you?!" he gritted out, swinging at her with poorly timed punches.

"I do believe I have gotten under your skin," Minami trilled, her voice prim and proper and very much mocking. "Though, to be honest, I did not have that hard a time."

"Shut up already!" InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga with a wild flourish, the blinding flash of light piercing the room and illuminating the dark ceiling. He held the fang with both hands, feeling its power pulsing under his fingers. Already his confidence was growing; nobody had ever defeated his Tetsusaiga.

If Minami was surprised by the weapon's appearance or transformation, she didn't show it. Indeed, her eyes brightened considerably. "_Finally! _Just when I thought you were losing all sense of yourself!" She laughed and clapped her hands together. "InuYasha…let us dance."

A ball of bright green youki appeared between her hands. She drew her palms apart, the ball swelling and growing as the distance between her appendages grew. When the ball was about the size of a softball, she crushed it between her fingers and drew it out like a piece of taffy. The light transformed, gaining mass and shape. In mere seconds, the energy had transformed into a naginata the likes of which InuYasha had never seen. The shaft was pure green and inlaid with leafy golden vines that twisted and curved around the shaft in intricately designed patterns. The guard was also of gold, gleaming brightly despite the poor light sources around them. Even the brightness of gold paled next to the brilliant blade on its end; fashioned from burnished steel inlaid with jade and dravite, it was truly a thing of beauty.

"Like it?" Minami asked. It was only then that InuYasha realized his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were bugging out of their sockets. "It was my father's, and became mine when I ascended the throne."

InuYasha shook his head, ridding himself of his weapon-induced stupor. "It ain't much if you can't use it, wench!" He charged at her, swinging his sword over his head with a primal yell. Minami leaped again, swinging her naginata sharply to her left. Its blade hit Tetsusaiga's with a massive _clang _that caused tremors to reverberate throughout the sword, severely stinging the hanyou's hands. Gritting his teeth, InuYasha aimed a kick at the neko-youkai's body.

Instead of moving aside or changing her trajectory, Minami simply landed on InuYasha's outstretched limb, causing him to fall flat on his front. "Concentrate, baka! You can't win a fight just by yelling and waving a sword around!" she called out, dancing away from him like the most teasing of felines.

"Shut up and fight like a man!" he snapped.

"Unfortunately, as you well know, dear puppy, I am not a man, so I cannot fulfill your request." She put the blade of her weapon down between his shoulder blades, its point hovering a few scant inches over his back. "Now get up and fight!"

InuYasha waited a few seconds, biding his time until the proper moment. When he heard Minami's sad little sigh, he quickly rolled over and delivered a punch to the flat of the blade. It worked just as he had hoped; the sideways force on the weapon caused Minami to stumble wildly, her grip on the staff vastly weakened. He used the moment of reprieve to leap to his feet and dart away, Tetsusaiga held in front of him like a shield.

"Very good!" Minami sounded genuinely impressed. "You're starting to act more like a warrior and less like a moonstruck idiot. Now, let's see what you've got!" She leaped again, twirling her naginata about her body like a baton. InuYasha jumped aside, swinging his Tetsusaiga at the place where Minami would land. She barely dodged the weapon's edge; her sleeve split where the sword caught it. Not wasting time to banter, she aimed the butt of her weapon at InuYasha's solar plexus. He managed to dodge the crippling blow, but it still caught him in the side. Even deflected, it still packed a hell of a punch; he felt as if his entire right side was on fire.

'_I need a new tactic,' _he thought, even as Minami whirled about and came at him again. _'She's fast with that damn naginata of hers…and strong, too. She's also hella clever; what can I do to turn that to my advantage?' _

Someone who was fast, smart and skilled…how could he defeat someone like that? Strength only went so far, and luck didn't always pay out. No, he would need to use whatever brains he had for this one, and needed to use them soon.

Then it struck him. Minami's speed would help her dodge and attack, yes, but the longer she kept it up, the faster she would tire out. He knew from experience that if a warrior tired during a fight, they would start making more and more mistakes. He could turn that to his advantage, if only he could manage to keep her moving. _'I'll need to try and keep her moving. If I dodge her for long enough, I should be able to pull it off.' _

There was only one problem with this: it could easily go both ways. If Minami took longer to tire out than he did, he would be the one screwing up. Also, if she figured out what he was doing, she could change tactics, or just turn it against him. Therein lay the problem; how to make her waste her energy without looking like that was his plan. _'Hmm…'_

InuYasha aimed a blow at the hilt of Minami's naginata, pretending to aim for her hands. She moved the weapon so he hit its blade instead, and the ring of metal on metal nearly deafened him. He knew now what he had to do; he needed to feint when he couldn't dodge. Doing this would make it look like he was seriously trying to fight her. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw her frown and spin to face him. He leaped away, landing a good twenty feet away from her. When she ran toward him, he leaped right over her head, making sure to keep out of the naginata's range, and touched down where she had been standing previously.

"Now who's not fast enough?" he taunted. "You can't catch me, wench!"

"Cocky bastard!" She charged at him and swung her naginata low, aiming for his legs. He cartwheeled over the blade and aimed a blow at her back. She couldn't twist up in time, so his claws shredded the back of her yukata, exposing her skin to the open air. _'It's working! It's fucking working!'_

"You…you asshole!" she screeched, her face going red. InuYasha's previous confidence faded as a wave of youki hit him like a thunderbolt. He had seriously pissed her off, and a seriously pissed off youkai could cause some damage if she decided to transform.

'_Then again,' _he thought, _'if she ain't thinkin' straight…' _"What's the matter? Don't like anybody messin' up your shit?" he growled, his smirk back in place.

"Do you know what that _cost?!" _She kicked at him, her clawed toes just missing his cheek.

"If it was so precious, you pro'bly shouldn'ta worn it in a _fight!" _He noted how Minami's eyes flashed red when he spoke. She was just inches away from transforming; he either needed to back off, or he needed to make a new plan. In the end, he decided to screw it. "Anyway, the thing was a piece of a shit!"

"AAARH!" Her wordless cry echoed about the hall, seemingly too big to have come from her petite form. Her face twisted, her ears rolled up onto her scalp while her claws and fangs lengthened. The scleras of her eyes went red, the irises blue, and the pupils bone white. The air behind her seemed to shimmer for a second before a coarse brown tail slowly grew out from the base of her spine, flicking and dancing behind her like a snake in front of its charmer. If she had been on the verge before, she was definitely on the precipice of full transformation now.

'_Definitely pissed her off now…if she doesn't transform fully, she'll probably fight more like a youkai and less like…well, whatever the fuck that was before.' _InuYasha circled the transforming lady of the East carefully, his blade held out in front of him. _'She'll be less careful now, but I can't let my guard down. Maybe she is more like a beast, but she'll be even more powerful now…an' she's still a girl.'_

"Come'n get me!" he shouted. Instead of running away, like he had been doing, he charged straight at her, Tetsusaiga held over his head. Surprise glimmered in the youkai's eyes for a brief second, but it was all InuYasha needed; he swung Tetsusaiga hard, aiming for the gleaming staff of the naginata. This time, Minami wasn't jerked forward. This time, the naginata was ripped from her hand and sent clattering over the dirt floor. She went to retrieve it, hissing madly, but InuYasha was ready for her. He swung his sword again and again and again, driving her away from her weapon. By the time she realized what he was doing, her back was against the wall, and Tetsusaiga was at her throat.

"Gotcha," he stated triumphantly.

Minami blinked. Then, to InuYasha's surprise, she let out a hearty laugh. When she focused upon him again, he saw that she was back to normal; her eyes were jade green and her features stunningly beautiful. "Well I'll be," she purred, "you got me. Guess I shoulda paid more attention to." Stepping out from under the blade, she held out one dainty hand. "Nice work."

InuYasha went bright red, but he accepted her handshake without comment. Minami withdrew her hand slowly, holding out like she had an invisible cup. There was a small pause, and then the naginata appeared in her hand, shining brightly despite its dirt bath. "For the first time since it was forged, the Naginata of Tsuchi was defeated. Truly commendable. Then again," she murmured, "we didn't use our weapons to their full potential."

"If we had, we probably woulda destroyed your castle."

"Can't argue with that."

At that moment, something burst through the doors at the end of the hall. Both youkai and hanyou nearly jumped out of their skins as the unknown being rushed toward them. They almost pointed their weapons at them, but they saw who it was and paused.

"Taka? What are you doing here?"

The Eastern castle's neko-youkai doctor panted and wheezed, his hands on his knees, nearly collapsing where he stood. He'd clearly run a long way to reach the practice field. "My…esteemed…Minami-sama," he panted, "I have…something to…to tell you…in private."

"What? What is it? What's happening?" Minami's voice was sharp and commanding; she was all business now. "Is something wrong?"

Taka seemed to be recovering; he seemed less like he was going to fall over, in any case. Mopping sweat from his brow, he fixed Minami with a concerned stare. "The castle's security is not compromised, if that is what you are asking. It concerns the girl."

At the mention of 'girl,' InuYasha's ears popped up. "You mean Kagome?!"

Taka glanced over at him. "Indeed. However, I wish to speak to you…alone, Minami-sama."

"_Hell _no!" InuYasha roared, taking a step toward the doctor. "If it's about Kagome, I want to hear it!"

"Absolutely not!" Taka growled back. "This is not for weaker minds!"

"What's that?!" InuYasha hefted his Tetsusaiga onto his shoulders, glaring at Taka like he was the most vile scum who ever walked the Earth. "You're gonna regret calling me that, bastard."

"Enough, both of you!" Minami strode quickly between the two males, her hands held out as if to restrain them. "InuYasha, back off! Taka, InuYasha's right. If it's about Kagome, he needs to hear it. She's more important to him than she is to us…no offense."

"Feh," InuYasha growled. He sheathed his sword slowly, watching Taka with intense golden eyes.

"Very well," Taka sighed. "Even though it is against my better judgment, I will let him hear. First, I would like you to accompany me." He turned and began striding toward the exit, InuYasha close on his heels and Minami bringing up the rear, her naginata vanishing as if it had never been.

Taka led the duo through the castle, seemingly taking every turn it possessed to reach his destination. Already wearied by the fight with Minami, InuYasha's patience was well at the breaking point by the time the doctor reached the beaten door of the infirmary. Without even pausing, he pushed it open and led them into the familiar room. InuYasha had a short moment to glance at Kagome-Kami, she was so _lifeless_-before Taka ushered them into a smaller door he hadn't noticed before.

The room beyond the infirmary could barely be glimpsed through the chaos of shelves lining the walls and floor. It seemed to just be shelves stretching on toward infinity, just endless rows of shelves. Piled on aforementioned shelves were piles of _things_; herbs, books, scrolls, earthernware jars, clear jars, sticks, bandages, feathers, ink stones, parchments, and so on. Chances were, if there was a single scrap of space within that room, something had already taken it. Taka seemed completely oblivious to the disaster that was this room, navigating it with no more trouble than if it had been empty. InuYasha, for his part, had to do his best not to knock anything over, swearing constantly as he tripped and stubbed his toes on loitering objects.

"Over here," Taka urged. "I just unearthed it today while looking for my book of illnesses." He led them over to what Kagome would have called a 'desk,' though it could barely be glimpsed beneath the pile of papers and dried herbs. Taka dug through the mess for several seconds before pulling out a small bottle. "Look," he commanded. "Look at this."

At first, InuYasha couldn't see what the big fucking deal was. The stuff in the little glass jar looked just like water; did Taka really expect him to get worked up over a pinprick of freaking water?

Then he took a closer look. When he tilted his head to the left a bit, he thought he could glimpse flames dancing in the liquid, as though there was a fire crackling somewhere inside the water. However, InuYasha couldn't see a flame anywhere inside the bottle, and the nearest torch was too far to cast a reflection on the glass. "What the fuck is that?!"

Minami, however, stared at the bottle as if it had just fallen from the heavens. "Is…is that what I think it is?"

"It is," Taka replied.

"But…how?! I thought you'd lost it long ago!"

"I did, my lady. I let it fall by the wayside when I came here, but found it not ten minutes ago while searching for something else." He looked at the bottle, weighing it gingerly in his hand, as though it were a lit firebomb. "Remarkable how the fates work sometimes."

"But _what is it?!" _InuYasha growled.

Minami looked at him, her eyes glazed over with shock. "Those are phoenix tears," she murmured. "They're…they're…"

"They can be the most powerful healing agent on the face of the planet," Taka finished for her. "If administered to a wounded person, they can heal every injury and cure every disease within hours, if not minutes."

InuYasha's mouth dropped. "W-WHAT?! That's…that's impossible, even for youkai!"

"That's why they're so wondrous," Minami said. She seemed to have come out of her awe-induced daze; now her face was apprehensive. She also looked at the bottle as if it was something dangerous. "They have the power to heal anything that ails you."

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's use 'em!" InuYasha was about to snatch the bottle out of the doctor's hand and run off when Minami caught his sleeve. "Lemme go, baka!"

"There's more to this than you think, InuYasha!" she hissed.

"Hai," Taka affirmed solemnly.

"Save it for later, willya? I'm gonna save Kagome, no matter what you idiots have to say!"

Without warning, Taka drew Konbomaru from his belt and delivered a mighty whack to InuYasha's left temple. Stars burst in front of the hanyou's eyes, obscuring everything from view. He stumbled and nearly crashed into an overloaded shelf when Minami caught and steadied him.

"What the fuck-"

"You fool," Taka snarled. InuYasha was surprised at the amount of acid the neko-youkai's voice contained. "You have no idea what the power of this solution is, yet you're willing to just shove it down that maiden's throat? Be reasonable, pup!"

InuYasha blinked and scowled, baring his fangs at Taka. "Why the fuck would you wanna stop me?"

"BECAUSE IF I DON'T, YOU COULD END UP KILLING YOUR WOMAN!" Taka bellowed, his face turning an ugly shade of red.

That shut InuYasha right up. "Wha…what?"

"Yes," Taka sighed, "that's what I've been trying to tell you. Sure, phoenix tears are a great balm…but on the other side, they can be the most potent poison in the world. If you're not strong enough to…to endure them, phoenix tears will kill you in seconds."

"What do you mean by 'endure?'" InuYasha asked, his voice hoarse.

Taka turned the bottle over in his hands, the flames inside the liquid never moving as the bottle spun and spun. "Whether it is administered to kill or to heal, this tincture will cause the most horrific pain within the subject's body." Taka kept his eyes on the bottle, as if he were afraid to look InuYasha in the face. "A…certain person…once described it as being incinerated from the inside out."

Horrified by this revelation, InuYasha gaped at the doctor, his eyes wide and his ears erect. Taka still wouldn't meet his gaze. Minami moved over to him and touched his arm, her eyes a little too bright. "You see," she said, her voice quiet, almost mournful, "that's why we can't just administer it right away. We've got to think about this first."

InuYasha shook his head and growled deeply. "Why in the name of the seven hells would I want to give that fucking witch's brew to Kagome?! It's poison!"

"You seemed all too eager a little while ago," Minami snapped.

"I didn't know what the fuck it was!"

"That doesn't excuse you!"

"Fuck yes it does!"

"Ignorance does not an innocent person make!"

"ENOUGH!" Taka's sudden roar startled the quarreling duo and quickly ended their argument. He white-knuckled the tiny bottle in one hand, his veins straining against his pale skin. When he directed his gaze at them, the light from the distant torch made the lenses of his glasses opaque, giving him an eerily alien air. "That is not all I have to say."

"Then spit it out! What the fuck could be left?" InuYasha snarled.

"Yes, it is a risk to use these phoenix tears, and yes it could kill Kagome, but now…now I think we have no choice." Taka sighed, placing the bottle within his haori. "I've been thinking about it ever since yesterday…"

InuYasha didn't like the melancholy undertone in the doctor's unusually gentle voice. "Thinking about what?"

Minami, however, seemed to have guessed it already. "The woman's not healing, is she?"

"Whatever infection seized her progressed further than I had realized. By the time she was brought to me, her life was already fading. My potions and balms will only delay the inevitable. If I am to proceed as I have been, she will most likely die before the end of the week."

"NO!" In a flash, the inu-hanyou had seized the front of Taka's tunic, nearly hauling him off his feet. "You're a doctor; there's gotta be something you can do! There _has _to be!"

"Be reasonable," Taka stated tiredly. "Medicine, no matter how properly practiced or how advanced, cannot save every single soul. Like I said, Kagome was already failing by the time she came to me. Her infections were too serious and her body too weak to deal with them."

"Then what do you propose, you fucking quack?!"

"First, I propose you shut up and stop the insults!" Taka gave the hanyou another solid blow with Konbomaru. "Lashing out at people who are trying to help you will get you nowhere!"

"Taka, stop it!" Minami grasped InuYasha's sleeve to keep him upright, the hanyou having nearly blacked out due to this second blow. "He's had enough as it is."

The youkai blinked once before his blue-grey eyes clouded over with shame. "I…I am sorry. I…lost control."

"Anyway, what were you about to say?"

"As far as I see it, Minami-sama, we have two choices: One, we continue using my remedies to help the girl, or two, we use the phoenix tears to try and cure her completely. Every way I look at them, each decision is a risk; either she dies from her injuries or from the pain caused by phoenix tears. However, at least we'll know we'd have done something to help save her, ne?" Taka placed the jar in the pocket of his tunic, patting it to make sure it was secure. "How about this: I'll give you an hour to decide, InuYasha. When you've made your decision, come see me." He turned away and started sorting through the mess of papers on his desk. When it became clear that he was done speaking for the moment, InuYasha turned away and stormed out of the room.

"InuYasha! Wait!"

Ignoring Minami's alarmed cry, the inu-hanyou broke out into a fast jog, zipping through the infirmary and out the door with a _bang. _Though he did not know the tunnels one-fifth as well as its residents, his nose picked up the tantalizing scent of fresh air wafting through the stale mire of the Eastern castle, which helped guide him to the place he needed to be. In less time than he would have thought possible, he had reached the entrance hall, and in seconds he was darting through the front gates and out into the wilderness.

Kami, how he had missed the fresh air! Even the fight he and Minami had had couldn't compare to the wonder of the outside world. In minutes he was running through the trees surrounding the mountain stronghold, savoring the feel of the grass beneath his feet and the sunlight on his skin. How the cats of the East could spend all their time beneath the Earth was beyond him; the open air was definitely the place for him.

For no reason save escaping the real world, InuYasha decided to find the tallest tree in the forest. It was a rather ridiculous endeavor that ate up thirty of his sixty minutes, but it distracted him quite nicely, which was really what the exercise was about. While he could scale the tall pine in one jump, he clambered up its trunk for the hell of it. His claws sunk deep into the soft bark of the tree as he ascended with a gracefulness that would make the most adept feline blush. He stopped about three quarters of the way up and sank down onto a green-clad branch, his back resting against the tree's sturdy trunk.

Reality was starting to sink back down upon him as the beats of his heart slowed their erratic pace. Now that he was motionless, now that he was done searching for gargantuan pines, the information Taka had revealed to him was starting to worm its way back into his brain. His ears flattened against his skull, as if he could shut out the truth of what the doctor had said. It didn't help; the words were in his brain, not a sound but the memory of sound, echoing forever and ever inside his head. _'She will most likely die before the end of the week…die before the end of the week…die before the end of the weak…die…die…die…'_

"SHUT UP!" he roared, clapping his hands over his ears and squishing them further. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

There was no stopping the thought, however much he might want it to end. No, instead of ceasing the chant sped up, mocking him with the doctor's painfully truthful words. _'Either she dies from her injuries or from the pain…at least we'd have done something to save her, ne?'_

"Shut up," he whined, his voice weaker now, more like a pup's whimper than a warrior's battle-cry. Nothing he did seemed to help; the words snaked through his head, growing stronger when he protested, continuing their cruel derision despite his fervent pleas to stop.

He knew what it meant, of course. He knew that Kagome's fate rested upon his shoulders. It wasn't a decision he wanted to make, though, not now or ever. If he chose the wrong thing…Kami, he'd never forgive himself if he accidentally killed her!

'_What the hell am __**I **__supposed to do?! He's the fucking doctor, not me! I can't do this! I…I can't…' _

Something burned at the edge of his right eye, and when he reached up to wipe the irritant away, he saw a single teardrop shining on his index finger. Horrified, the hanyou scrubbed frantically at his face, trying to catch any other tears before they fell. Despite his best efforts, tears still trailed down his cheeks, burning hot and icy cold at the same time. Shame curled in the deepest pit of his stomach; men didn't cry like babies when confronted with problems!

However, he couldn't shake the feeling that he toying with Kagome's life, like she was a tightrope walker and his decision was the one thing that could unbalance her and send her tumbling off into the abyss. If she died…if she died because of him…

He stared out into the open sky, watching the few fluffy clouds lazily drift over the cerulean heavens. "I can't," he muttered. "I can't do it."

'_But you have to,' _that tiny voice whispered. _'Kagome's life hangs in the balance, and however long you wait could just make her ebb even further.'_

"I _can't!_"

'_No. It's not that you __**can't**__, it's that you __**won't**__. You want someone to make the decision for you, so that when something goes wrong, you have someone to point at and say, "You killed her, you fucker!" You're so selfish you want someone else to take Kagome off your hands so you won't feel guilty.'_

"NO!" His fist flew out and decimated part of the tree's trunk. Several splinters lodged in the hanyou's flesh, the wounds burning and throbbing like a thousand pinpricks, but he ignored the pain. "That's not true!"

'_Then choose.'_

He didn't want to, Kami he didn't want to. It wasn't the first time, or even the second, but InuYasha could honestly say that he was afraid; so afraid that it made any fear he felt earlier pale in comparison. He was afraid that he would kill his miko, afraid that his friends would never forgive him, afraid that he would be cast out again, just plain afraid…

Realization slowly dawned upon him as his mind went down this new track. Sure, he had been afraid in the past, but hadn't he always faced those fears? Those most horrible circumstances where his friends were in danger, where Kagome was badly hurt, where the odds were too great and his body too weak: hadn't they all eventually ended in victory? Wasn't the definition of courage learning to face one's fears with spine straight and shoulders proud?

'_I'm being a fucking baby,' _he thought, his splinter-ridden hands falling into his lap. _'Kagome needs me right now, and I'm running around bawling like a lost pup!' _ He looked back up at the sky, and the warm sun seemed to reach out and caress his red-clad form. _'Sure, it's hella scary, but I've gotta make that decision…fuck, it was fucking nice of the guy to let me decide in the first place! He coulda just said "Fuck you let's do it" and dumped the stuff down her throat!' _InuYasha shuddered at the thought of Taka forcing Kagome to take that concoction, that horrid brew that could kill in minutes and felt like it burned you alive…

'_But it heals, too, and heals all injuries and illnesses…wouldn't it be worth it if Kagome survived?'_

The hanyou sighed and rose into a crouch. With a small leap, he bounded off the branch and landed at the base of the pine. In less time than it would have taken to say 'needless angsting,' he was dashing through the trees, the wind blowing his mane of silver hair off his back and stinging his raw golden eyes.

It was time to return to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Taka, why did you have to go and say that?!"<p>

Minami was standing in the doorway of Taka's storeroom/office, her hands on her hips and her eyes full of fire. Taka was sitting at his desk, the piles of papers having been meshed into one humongous pile at its very edge. The bottle of phoenix tears was sitting innocently in front of him, and he was staring at it like it held the secrets of life and the known universe.

"It is his choice to make, Minami-sama," he murmured.

"Why?! You're the Kami-damned doctor, and she's your patient! Surely it should be _your _decision and not his!"

Taka reached out and tapped the bottle with one finger, his eyes glazed and dull. "It concerns her life, Minami-sama. Why shouldn't it be his decision?"

The neko-youkai shook her head, tears glimmering at the very edges of her eyes. "If she _does _die, Taka, then InuYasha will blame himself for all eternity. Would you wish that fate upon him?"

"Speaking as someone who _has _suffered that fate, no I would not," Taka growled. "I think, however, that in the long run it will be better if he makes the decision. That way, he will eventually realize that, if she does die, it was not because he did not act."

"I know what you suffered all those years ago, but I can't sit by and watch you condone this child!" she snapped. "He isn't-"

"I ain't a child, bitch!"

Minami jumped back and nearly crashed into an herb-laden shelf. InuYasha had appeared behind her, so suddenly and silently it seemed he had just transported there. His arms were crossed over his chest and a scowl was planted on his face. Curiously enough, his eyes were red and puffy-looking.

Taka, seemingly unsurprised at this turn of events, rose from his desk and moved to face the young hanyou. "So…have you made your decision?"

InuYasha faced Taka, ignoring Minami's small protests as he did so. "Yeah, I have."

The older neko-youkai made a pyramid of his hands and gazed at InuYasha over them, his eyes solemn. "And?"

InuYasha took a deep breath, his body shaking slightly, and let it out very slowly.

"Give her the tears."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have decided to just forgo the usual BS I'd say about why this chapter is late and just post it. Hope y'all like it!_


	28. From the Ashes

There was no going back. The preparations had been made; Taka had moved the afflicted woman to another room while Minami had ordered her soldiers to prepare a funeral pyre, just in case the tears didn't work. She had done this without telling InuYasha, as she didn't want him to figure she was giving up on the idea of his woman surviving. If they didn't believe she would make it, why in the world would he?

In any case, the young half-youkai was already strung out as it was. He had neither eaten nor slept since he had decided what would befall Kagome; his eyes were ringed with purple circles and his body twitched at random intervals. As a result, his temper was much shorter than usual, causing him to snap at the tiniest wrongdoing. Minami pardoned him for this, as she too was worried about the woman.

Finally, after nearly twelve hours of waiting, the deed could be put off no longer. Taka summoned both hanyou and dai-youkai to the chamber he had prepared for Kagome an hour before the sun would fall beyond the horizon. "This is the perfect hour," he told them. "I hope that, as the light disappears from this land, the Kami will bless us with the miracle we so desperately need."

"Then let's get on with it," Minami intoned. InuYasha just nodded, his throat far too tight to speak.

The room that Taka had chosen was extremely dark; there were no torches and only two small candles to disperse the shadows. They did a poor job, seemingly conjuring more shadows rather than piercing them. In the center of the room stood a small and shabby bed, and it was upon this that the afflicted miko had been placed. She looked completely lifeless; her body was still and her face whiter than milk.

Taka strode over to the bed and stood there for a moment, looking down at Kagome with unreadable eyes. Then, slowly, almost like a showman unveiling a new contraption, he withdrew the bottle from his tunic, the liquid inside still managing to blaze despite the lack of light.

"Kami have mercy on us all," he muttered. His free hand moved to grip Kagome's jaw. Carefully, so as not to puncture her skin with his claws, he forced her mouth open. Using his teeth, he uncorked the bottle and, with a deft motion of his other hand, he tipped several bright drops onto the miko's tongue. After replacing the cork and setting the bottle aside, Taka placed his hand onto the back of Kagome's head and lifted it several inches off the mattress, titling it back so that the phoenix tears would slide down her throat. "It is done. Now we shall wait…and see." This deed having been completed, Taka moved back to stand next to the other two spectators.

InuYasha stared at the prone miko, his eyes wide and unblinking. He was more still now than he had ever been in his life; his motionless body would have put a stone statue to shame. _'Kami, please let it work,' _he prayed. _'Please don't let her die.'_

Minami gripped his shoulder with what was supposed to be a comforting grip. "Don't worry," she told him. "This will work out. I know it will."

If it had been anyone else in the world lying on that bed, InuYasha might have been tempted to give the neko-youkai a half-smile. As it was, however, he couldn't even manage a single twitch of the lips. It was Kagome lying on that bed, and it was Kagome who had just been fed the riskiest of medicines. He could not smile, not with a situation such as this one.

A minute passed, then another, then five more, then ten more after that. Thirty minutes later, nothing had happened. InuYasha's heart hammered loud and fast in his chest, ramming against his ribs like a caged animal frantic to escape its prison. Never had his heart beat like this, and never had it felt so fucking fragile. Surely, if she died in this room, it would shatter into a thousand pieces, and nobody in the world would be able to put it together again. _'Kami, just let it fucking __**end **__already!'_

Forty five minutes after Taka had given Kagome the medicine, just when InuYasha was about ready to snap, the miko stirred. Her pale brow furrowed, her limbs twitched and her mouth frowned. Sweat broke out on her skin as her body started to tremble. "…Nnnn…"

"So it begins," Taka announced grimly. "Kami only knows where it will end."

InuYasha, however, wasn't listening to this doomsday proclamation; he was too busy moving over to his miko, his hand reaching out for hers. He was shocked to feel that her cold skin was heating up as if a fire had been lit beneath its surface, and indeed, a flush was moving across her body, turning her too-pale flesh a bright pink. She moved again, more restlessly now. Her sweat was starting to trail down her forehead and neck. A low groan rose from the depths of her throat.

"Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?" InuYasha's frantic questions went unheard by the miko, though she wasn't entirely unaware. Her frown became more pronounced as he spoke, her brow more furrowed and her body more restless. She inhaled, but it was a shuddering breath that didn't seem quite normal.

Then Kagome's mouth opened wide as she let out a scream that pierced the air like a thunderbolt. Her body thrashed wildly, and her hand was ripped from InuYasha's hold. Her skin was an unhealthy shade of red now, as if she had been badly sunburned. She let out another howl, her body convulsing on the bed, her skin shining with sweat.

InuYasha leaped away from her, his ears flattened and his eyes maddened. Turning toward the two youkai, he bellowed, "What the fuck is happening?!"

"I told you," Taka whispered, his eyes fixed upon the horrific spectacle before him, "whether used to save or to kill, phoenix tears cause unbearable pain."

"Like the victim is being burned from the inside out," Minami added. Tears were swimming in her great green eyes. "Kami above, I had heard of what phoenix tears did, but…but I had never seen it for myself. That poor girl…"

Kagome yelled again, the sound bouncing off the walls and echoing throughout the small room. Resisting the urge to start tearing into the two youkai, InuYasha seized the doctor by the front of his tunic and shook him violently. "You're a fucking doctor, aren't ya?" InuYasha's eyes were crazed, maddened, a reflection of the torment within his mind and soul.

"There is nothing I can do about this." Taka sounded sincerely sorry as he said this. "Phoenix tears cannot be stopped once they have been administered. Pain is merely a part of the healing process."

"You're lying! You _have _to be lying!" InuYasha shook him harder, the insane light blazing even brighter. "I KNOW YOU CAN FIX HER, DAMMIT!"

"I CANNOT!" Taka bellowed back. "It is beyond my ability, InuYasha! Believe me, if I could prevent her from feeling pain, I would! I cannot, so therefore she must endure it." He knocked InuYasha's hands off his tunic, sending the hanyou stumbling back a few steps. "Before you waste all of your time squalling at me, why don't _you _try to help her?"

"M-Me?" InuYasha blinked at him, stunned by this apparently out-of-the-blue idea. "What the fuck can I do?!"

"You care for her, do you not? And does she not care for you?" Taka continued without giving InuYasha a chance to answer. "Let her hear your voice, InuYasha. Let her know you are there. I…I know from experience that it will make all the difference in the world."

InuYasha was prepared to argue with the doctor, but another screeching cry from Kagome cut him off. _'I can help her?' _ he wondered, even as her screams forced shudders to crawl down his spine. _'Maybe…maybe I can. Maybe I can fix this!'_

Without further ado, InuYasha approached the flailing girl. Tears were streaming down her face now, while her panting cries had grown more like sobs and less like screams. Ignoring her writhing body, he reached out and grabbed her shoulders. At the same time, he sat upon the bed and pulled her into his lap, shielding her from the rest of the world. For a few seconds, her fists and feet kept on moving about, catching him several smarting blows. He'd endured worse, though, and held on to her, gripping her so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Kagome! Can you hear me, Kagome?" he growled, one hand moving to her face. She suddenly stopped convulsing, although she still panted and gasped like a fish on dry land. InuYasha tried again. "Kagome?"

Her eyelids fluttered for a few seconds while she fought some unseen force. Then, for the first time coming to the Eastern castle, Kagome's eyes opened and she looked upon InuYasha. "I…nu…" she breathed, her voice barely audible. "I…it…hurts…!"

InuYasha's face twisted as a paradox of emotions shot through him; on the one hand, he was overjoyed to hear her voice, but on the other hand, he hated hearing and seeing her so obviously in pain. _'Baka! Get yourself under control! You need to be strong for her! Be strong…' _

"I'm here, an' I ain't ever leavin' you again, you got that?" His words might have been rougher than necessary, but they had their intended effect. Kagome smiled slightly, her pained eyes becoming a little brighter. Then she screamed again, louder this time, and twisted wildly. InuYasha had to fight to keep a hold of her, but he also had to be careful not to accidentally shatter any of Kagome's bones. "Tell me, Kagome, what's wrong?" he demanded.

"I'm…I'm on fire!" she cried. "It burns! Oh Kami it burns!" Her words were swallowed by another scream as her body spasmed uncontrollably. Suddenly, her reiki spiked in an effort to drive the offending substance from her body. InuYasha yelped loudly as the holy aura burned him, but still he held on. Nothing would make him let go of her, not when she needed him!

"InuYasha! Let go of her!" Minami yelled. Her nostrils flared as the scent of cooking flesh reached them. "You'll be purified, idiot!"

"NEVER!" InuYasha clung more tightly to her, burying his face into her hair. "I will never let go of her again!"

"Stop being such a heartsick fool and get over here before you die!" she shot back. "It's not worth dying!"

"_Wrong! _Kagome is one hundred motherfucking percent worth dying for!" Turning away from Minami, InuYasha closed his eyes, ignoring the pain of her reiki as it tore at his body. He let his burned fingers sink into her raven-black tresses, stroking them with an almost paternal gentility. "Kagome," he called softly, "Kagome, if you can hear me, you gotta hold on, all right?"

She whimpered and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. "It…hurts…help me!"

InuYasha's stomach lurched at the sound of her begging cry. "I can't, Kagome, and I'm so sorry. You'll have to do this yourself, but I know you can, onna! You're strong, stronger than you think you are. You've survived things that coulda killed a lesser person; you can survive this too!" He pulled back to look at her, a genuine smile playing across his lips. "Besides, if you die, I'll never forgive you, not in a thousand years."

Fear shot across her eyes when he said he couldn't help her, but faded as he proceeded to tell her how strong she was. Though the tears still burned within her, though the pain was still insurmountably terrible, she suddenly felt like she was at peace with the world. "I…I…believe you," she gasped. "I believe you, InuYasha. I…I can…I can do this!"

"That's what I've been tellin' ya all along, dummy," he snorted. "You ain't useless, Kagome…you never were, an' you never will be." All the sincerity InuYasha possessed was woven into that one statement; never in his life had he spoken with so much conviction, so much admiration, so much…devotion.

Kagome gasped, her eyes wide open. Her mouth opened and closed for several seconds, but no words came out. Finally, she let out the worst howl yet and writhed again, her hands tearing at InuYasha's shoulders. Her reiki spiked again, burning the hanyou's exposed hands and face. While he hissed in pain and beat at his smoking haori, he did not let her go.

Her beet-red skin was so unbelievably hot now; holding her was akin to holding a red hot poker. Sweat was positively pouring down her face and neck, soaking her clothes and the hanyou's at the same time. Her convulsions were back and worse than ever, while her cries became more pained. Feeling that all he had done had been in vain, InuYasha let out a mournful cry, his own pain mingling with hers in the saddest duet in all of Nippon.

Then, abruptly, she sagged back into his arms, her body having suddenly gone limp. Her last scream faded into silence as the fiery color drained from her cheeks. Her reiki, which had been so fierce and burning, abated with all the suddenness of a light being turned off. InuYasha blinked, stunned by this turn of events.

"It is done," Taka stated.

Minami rushed up to the bed, her arms reaching out as if to embrace the pair in front of her. "Is she all right? Did she survive?" she demanded.

InuYasha opened his mouth to respond only to realize that he himself did not know. Closing it with a sharp click, he looked down at the miko, his heart thundering in his chest and his throat tightening. The heat was rapidly vanishing from her body, leaving her colder than ever before. Her skin was paling faster than InuYasha thought possible: one moment she was a sunburned red, the next a shade of pink so pale it was nearly indistinguishable from blank white. Kagome was utterly still and silent, with not the twitch of a muscle nor the _whoosh _of breath to reassure the hanyou.

"No," he choked out, his voice thick and raspy, "No! Kagome, I told you not to die, baka!" He swept his fingers through her hair, cradling her head like it was the most precious of treasures. His eyes bored into her face as his claws dug into her clothes. "You'd better not be dead, you…you stupid…" The curse died in his mouth; he was unable to utter such language around she who was possibly dead. "You _can't _be dead…you _**can't **_be." His whimper went unanswered. With a low moan, he let his forehead rest against hers, his eyes shutting tight and blocking out the rest of the world.

It was then that he heard it.

_Lub…dub. Lub…dub. Lub-dub. __Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

Eyes flying open, he laid his head against her chest, not trusting his ears, keen though they were. His new position only confirmed what he had already guessed; the sound was Kagome's heartbeat. It was weak, yes, and slower than normal, but still her heart was beating!

"She's alive," he managed, his relief nearly overwhelming his ability to speak. "Kami damn it, she's alive!"

Minami let out a great sigh, her shoulders slacking as the weight of worrying suddenly left them. "Praise to all the Kami. The tears worked after all."

Taka turned away from the small group near the bed. He placed one hand onto his forehead and let out a great gusty breath of relief. Behind his glasses, great pearly tears were forming and trailing down his face. _'It worked…by all that's holy, it actually worked!'_

After confirming that she was alive, InuYasha's next act was to remove the first of her bandages; the one covering the scratches on her cheek. When he removed it, he discovered that the scratches were just _gone. _There were no scabs, no scars, not even the hint of a scratch. It was as if her cheek had never been cut. Upon removing her other bandages-those at her throat and leg-the same phenomenon was discovered. Her wounds had been healed. Disbelievingly, he sniffed at her prone form, only to discover that she no longer smelled of death and illness. She was completely cured.

"Fucking hell," he marveled, "her wounds are…_gone._"

"That's the power of phoenix tears." Minami sounded both relieved and impressed. "They are the ultimate healing balm…when they choose to work."

InuYasha nodded gratefully. "I'm just glad it _did._" Then, almost as an afterthought, he turned toward Taka. "Oi. Thanks for the help."

"Don't…don't mention it." There was an odd catch in the doctor's voice as he spoke. InuYasha had no idea why it would be there, but neither did he have the inclination to find out.

"What now?" Minami asked.

Taka straightened up and turned back around. His eyes were clear and focused, his hands clasped behind his back. "Now we return the maiden to my infirmary and let her get some rest. I'll be required to keep an eye on her for a couple of days, but once she is well enough to leave I will let her return to you…will that be acceptable?" He inclined his head at InuYasha, his eyes unreadable.

"Feh," InuYasha grumped. He didn't want Kagome to go back to the fucking infirmary, but he supposed he had no choice. Still grumbling under his breath, he lifted Kagome from the bed and started toward the door.

"Wait a minute!" Taka moved to block him, his arms outstretched as if to embrace the hanyou. "If you go by yourself you risk getting lost again! I shall lead you there."

"You make it sound like I'm a fucking baby," he growled back. However, InuYasha did not protest further when Taka opened the door and led him out of the room. Indeed, he followed the doctor silently, Kagome clutched tightly to his chest. The sound of their footsteps echoed off the walls for a few minutes before dying completely.

Minami stayed behind, her gaze locked on the mussed bed. A thousand thoughts were whirling through her head, each one independent of the rest. For the first time in a long while, she felt like a small kitten, ignorant and feeble to the world around her. Never before had she seen phoenix tears in action, and never before had she seen proof that they worked. One did not witness miracles like that every day. It was almost enough to make her believe that the Kami were truly watching over them, protecting them from evil and insuring their well being.

'_Huh,' _she thought with a shake of her head, _'that was just a coincidence. If someone else was really out there, none of the horrible things in life would happen to anybody. We're on our own down here, and it's up to us to figure everything out.'_

Still…it felt good that something had at last gone right.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck do you mean, I'm not allowed in here?!"<p>

Taka stared sternly over at the hanyou, stern lines pulling at the corners of his mouth and eyes. "Exactly what it sounds like. I am glad that we managed to help your young lady friend out, but rules are rules, and you have broken those rules. As such, you are not permitted in my infirmary. Didn't I explain all of this to you before?"

"Yeah, but I thought that would've changed after all this shit!" InuYasha gestured wildly at nothing in particular, trying without much success to get his point across. Froth was starting to foam at his lips while his ears flattened upon his head.

"Mmm…yes, you would think that, wouldn't you?" Taka's voice was deridingly unsurprised. "But no, nothing has changed. You are still in the wrong, and I am still upholding the rules of this infirmary. In simpler words-" Taka suddenly drew his Konbomaru and thwacked InuYasha on the cheek. "-GET OUT!"

Because of the blow he had received, InuYasha stumbled back over the infirmary's threshold. As soon as he had passed over the doorjamb, the doctor slammed it shut with a thunderous _BANG._ InuYasha scowled and stalked away, fuming and grumbling to himself. _'It's not fucking fair!' _Ten minutes later, he was back in his room (though how it got there was a mystery in of itself). He blew off some steam by taking swipes at the walls and smashing a very expensive looking vase to pieces. _'Kami damn that pompous bastard to the deepest pits of Hell!' _

Finally, when his room had no more destruction to offer, InuYasha managed to calm himself down. Panting heavily, he leaned against a nearby wall, feeling the day's events catching up to him in one big rush. Phoenix tears, asshole doctors, unendurable pain, and a whispered confession that had surprised himself more than it had surprised Kagome. It was true, though; she'd never been useless, not to him or anyone else.

With a soft 'Feh', InuYasha looked down at his hands. They were bright red, raw and shiny after being exposed to Kagome's miko aura. Hopefully they would be healed when Kagome woke up; otherwise the miko would never forgive herself for hurting him. He snorted. The woman from the Heisei jidai was almost as protective of him as he was of her. _'I don't need to be protected,' _he thought with another snort. _'I ain't a puny human being.' _

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at his door. "What the fuck do you want?" he called.

"To talk, baka!" Minami's voice answered in the same ornery tone of voice.

"Whatever."

The shoji door slid back with a soft _whoosh, _revealing Minami's petite form. She eyed the devastation with more than a little disapproval. "I _really _wish you'd stop tearing up my things," she sighed. "They don't come cheap, you know."

"Like I fucking care about that," InuYasha retorted petulantly.

"I'm fairly certain you don't. It's no matter; I'll have the carpenters come in during dinner and fix it up. If you mess it up again tomorrow, however, I'm going to have to nail your hide to the wall." Minami's eyes sparked mischievously as she said this. If she'd had a tail, InuYasha had no doubt that it would be waving about like a flag in the wind.

"Sure…if you can fucking beat me, wench," he growled back.

Minami let out a small laugh. "As fun as this is, InuYasha, I did actually have a more serious reason for coming here."

"So spit it out."

Minami shook her head. "When will you learn to respect your elders, pup?" Without giving InuYasha an opportunity to reply, she continued. "Anyway…it's about the thief, Sugureta."

InuYasha stiffened, his eyes narrowing and his ears flattening. "What about the bastard?"

"I was thinking about it, and I just remembered something." Minami took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Steadying herself. "The wound…that unusual sword wound that we saw on the kitsune's body…was the same kind of wound we found on your mother's body."

Eyes widening, ears ramrod straight, InuYasha stared at the neko-youkai, his heart suddenly accelerating to three times its normal speed. "You mean…?"

"I think so. The person who killed Sugureta was the very same person who killed Izayoi. Or, at least, he had the same weapon, but considering that it's not a standard make in this country, I think that's unlikely."

A deep growl started up in InuYasha's chest. His hand clenched into a tight fist, the burns upon his palm sending shocks of pain up and down his arm. He ignored it just as he had before, though this time it was anger driving his heart, and anger fueling his youki. Minami herself stepped back a couple of paces, her eyes wary. "InuYasha? Are…are you…" The question died in her throat as InuYasha looked straight at her. Though his eyes were still golden, his scleras were flashing red, almost as if he were on the verge of transforming. _'Surely he cannot transform,' _she reasoned. _'He is not full youkai.'_

"So…so you're saying that the bastard who killed this thief is the guy who killed Mother?" he snarled. Abruptly he began pacing, his growls never abating, his breathing coming in larger and larger pants. "Dammit…dammit all to hell!" Suddenly he whirled about, his claws raking through the wood like it was nothing more than paper. Minami winced and drew back several more steps.

Meanwhile, InuYasha was roaring to the open air, not caring who or what heard him. "Fucking hell, if I _ever_ get my hands on this guy, he's gonna wish he was never born! I'll make him _pay, _I'll make him fucking _sorry _he murdered her! You just wait, bastard-" InuYasha drew his Tetsusaiga and brandished it wildly. "-'cause I'm gonna rip your guts out!"


	29. Rejuvenation and Departure

Not for the first time, Kagome was slowly rising through a heavy black mist, becoming more and more aware as she approached the distant light. This time, she was more wary as she drifted ever towards consciousness, as she did not trust what had happened to her up until she fell unconscious once more. Those memories were strange and horrible, punctuated with the pain of something boiling her from the inside, scorching her veins and burning her muscles. She had begged for salvation, begged for release, begged even for death. Some of these pleas were heard, while others went unspoken. The miko couldn't help but wonder, in that part of her mind unaffected by the pain, if this was how Kikyou might have felt when she was being cremated.

Then came his voice; that voice Kagome had missed above all else while traveling through Nippon. Even then, she was sure she was dreaming. InuYasha was far away, hundreds, if not thousands of miles away from the city where she was captured. He had no idea she was traveling by herself, right?

But he was there all the same, his voice gentler than she remembered, beating back the flames that licked at her body and soul. A different sort of warmth had enfolded her body, one that was kind and free of pain. InuYasha had taken her and was holding her in his arms. Her head rested against his chest; the restless beat of his heart thundered in her ear. Fire still burned her body, but he made the pain more bearable.

More surprising than InuYasha's presence were the words he had said to her. He had told her that she was strong, told her that she could overcome this adversity…called her _not useless. _The surge of emotion within her at those words was unfamiliar to Kagome; so many feelings roiling and tumbling inside of her that she couldn't possibly name them all. Above that, above those nameless feelings, there came the love she felt for him, the love she would always feel for him. Kagome loved InuYasha, and as he said these words to her, she felt her love grow even further.

However, as if igniting some unseen fuse, this love brought back all the pain that the hanyou had pushed back for her. The fire had hit her like a tidal wave, burning her like never before. Everything she had managed to get a hold on was swept away as she drowned in fiery poison. For a moment, she wondered if it would ever end, or if she was doomed to an eternity of burning alive.

Then, with all the suddenness of a switch being thrown, it had stopped, and Kagome had been thrown back into the darkness. Throughout this time, the memories of the pain mingled with the memories of her journey so far; joyous, sad and terrifying all meshing together to form one endless dream. Being less than cognizant at the time, most of the dream was forgotten by the time the miko finally started to rise through the darkness.

As before, Kagome's awareness of her body returned with her consciousness. Every limb felt heavy, as if a series of heavy weights had been attached to them. Also, even though she had slept for Kami-knew how long, she felt tired as hell. She groaned softly and rolled over, trying to muster up the strength to wake.

Then there came an unfamiliar voice. "Ah, I see that you are stirring…this is good."

She frowned and squirmed a bit. _'Wha…who'zat?' _She opened her mouth, intent on speaking, but all that came out was a hoarse little wheeze.

"Hmm…dehydrated, I think. One moment, if you please." Kagome heard something creak, then a series of footsteps followed by the soft _click _of a door closing. Before too long, the door creaked open again, and the footsteps were approaching her bed. Shortly after that, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as somebody sat down next to her. The rim of what felt like a clay cup pressed against her chin; she could feel the cool water sloshing around inside of it. Without even thinking she started drinking it down, taking two large gulps in quick succession.

"Now that won't do at all." The cup suddenly vanished and she heard a gusty sigh somewhere to her right. "Really, how is it that nobody knows it's bad for you to drink too quickly after being dehydrated? Honestly, if you keep going like that, the water's just going to come right back up, and then you'll be in a real spot. I'll give it to you again, but if you start going at it like a thirsty horse that'll be it for you." Her unknown companion placed the cup against her lips again, and this time she was careful to drink it more slowly. She was able to drain the cup completely, and while it wasn't enough to completely quench her parched throat, she felt much better.

"Th…thank you," she managed to croak. Her voice was dry and cracked, like it hadn't been used in a thousand years.

Her mysterious benefactor gave one low chuckle. "It's a doctor's duty."

Kagome's frown deepened. Who was this 'doctor?' Where was she, anyway? What had happened to her? Now, more than ever, she struggled to wake. Her eyelids felt like they were stitched shut; she just couldn't open them. She groaned and struggled against the terrible weariness weighing her down.

Finally, after a gargantuan effort, she managed to crack open one eye. Through the narrow, lash-fringed slit she managed to make out a blurry orange-red thing that could be a fire attached to a stone wall. A few seconds later, she was able to make out the torch in its entirety. Not too long after that, her other eye opened. Bit by bit, the fatigue started to lift from her body, like the weights were just falling away, leaving her more buoyant than a cork on the water. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Easy there, young lady." Kagome looked about wildly. The source of the mysterious voice turned out to be a tall youkai standing beside her bed. He had hair the color of a brown tabby's pelt and bluish-gray eyes concealed behind glasses. His tunic was weather-beaten and worn, with a stout wooden cudgel tucked into its belt. His hakama were just as faded, and his zori looked like they had been fished out of a ditch. He raised an eyebrow as she continued to stare at him. "No need to overexert yourself."

"Um…" She cleared her throat, trying to rid it of the last vestiges of hoarseness. "If I may ask, uh, who are you, and, er, where am I?"

The youkai chuckled. "My dear girl, you are a patient of the Eastern castle, and quite safe, I might add. As I said previously, I am the doctor, Saitou Taka. Now, if you'll be still for a moment…" Taka approached the bed, eyeing her closely. Kagome blushed and looked away. "No, no, look back at me," he ordered. She did as he asked, and he caught her chin with his hand. He held the index finger of his other hand in front of her eyes. "Follow my finger with your eyes, and with your eyes only." He moved it back and forth slowly. Recognizing this as a sort of medical test, Kagome obeyed his order without comment. "Good." He let go of her face and drew back slightly. Then, without warning, he clapped his hands loudly right next to her left ear. She winced and drew back, but he moved fast and clapped beside her other ear. "Hearing appears normal…what about reflexes?" Taking the cup which he had presumably fetched the water with in one hand, Taka proceeded to toss it at her. Kagome caught it with a small 'eep!' of surprise. "Very good! It seems like you're all right, Kagome."

Kagome froze. Holding the cup out in front of her like a shield, she gazed up at the youkai with wide, frightened eyes. "How…how do you know my name?"

"Your companion told me," he replied.

"My…companion?" The only companion she was traveling with was Yoru, and Kagome was pretty sure she couldn't speak.

Taka frowned slightly. "InuYasha," he elaborated.

Kagome's heart leaped into her throat. "I…InuYasha?" she squeaked. "He's…he's…he's…"

"Here, yes." Taka sighed, a hint of irritation glinting in his stony eyes. "He's been rather…unstable since you've been here."

Kagome didn't hear the doctor's statement; she was too busy basking in what he had said before. InuYasha…was _here. _Had he brought her here? Was all her dreaming really memories she'd taken for fabrications? Could…could he have come for her after all? It was too much to believe, but Kagome knew she wanted it to be true. Her cheeks went bright red and her eyes shone like twin stars. "InuYasha…" she murmured. "You came for me…" Looking back at the doctor, she could barely contain her excitement as she asked, "Can I see him? Please, Taka-sama?"

"I'm afraid not."

Her heart plummeted. "But…why not?" she pouted.

"That hanyou has been banned from this infirmary for immoral behavior," Taka stated. "Not to mention disturbing my other patients. When you are ready to leave, then you can see him, but not while you're in here."

"Then I'll just go see him." Kagome threw back the covers and jumped out of bed…and promptly fell flat on her face. Her legs had given out before she could even move one step.

"Now, really," Taka tutted, "I can't have you hurting yourself when you've only just healed." He grasped her by the armpits and hauled her up off the floor. "Get back into bed before you do something you regret."

Kagome flopped back down on the bed, her chin jutting out and her eyes shining defiantly. "I don't see why he can't come in here, or why I can't go to him," she hedged.

"Must I say this again? InuYasha has been banned, and you can't even bear your own weight, not to mention the fact that you aren't even dressed to go out." He gestured to her body as he spoke, and Kagome looked down. The only thing she was wearing was a flimsy white yukata that barely did the job of covering her nudity. Blushing furiously, she wrapped her arms about herself as if she were truly undressed. "Rest now, Kagome. You need to get your strength back." Taka turned away and started walking toward one of his other patients.

"Wait!" she called. Taka turned back to her and scowled. "Please…please let me see him." She didn't want to beg, but it seemed she had no other choice with the stubborn doctor. "I don't know what he did, but I'm sure he'll be better now. It's…I miss him so much, Taka-sama. I feel like it's been an eternity since I last saw him, and I can't bear the thought of having to wait any more. Please, Taka-sama please let him come here!"

Taka's hard grey eyes melted a bit at the sound of Kagome's pleading tone. He shuffled his feet a bit and looked at the dark window to his left. "Normally I'm not one to break rules…" he muttered, almost to himself, "but you do make a fair point. Hmm, I suppose…_just this once_…I'll let him come see you. If he behaves himself, I might just let him stay here. However, if we have a repeat of last time's incident, I'll have to ban him again." Taka sighed deeply and made for the wooden door.

Kagome's eyebrows rose at the mention of 'last time's incident'. "What did he _do?_" She knew he yelled and swore and tended to be a bit violent, but people were usually pretty tolerant of his-

"He compromised your sanitary health," Taka replied, interrupting her train of thought.

"I beg your pardon?"

Taka looked back at her, the faintest hint of a scowl touching his lips. "That's all you need to know." With that, Taka left the infirmary, leaving a rather bewildered miko behind him.

* * *

><p>It took Minami a considerable amount of time to convince InuYasha not to run out and find the person who had killed the kitsune-hanyou. In the end, she'd had to play the only card she knew would work; the still-unconscious miko. After informing InuYasha that she 'would be left to whosoever might want to take advantage of her,' the hanyou instantly sobered. Though his anger was still great, he was able to think rationally about the situation. He couldn't just run off and leave Kagome behind, now could he?<p>

"Seriously, think about it before you do something stupid," she scolded. "Considering the path you're walking on, I'd have thought you'd know there's a lot more to lose than just your life. Just…stay put, okay? And if you need to burn off some tension, _please _use the training hall. I don't want you destroying my castle."

InuYasha hadn't replied, so Minami left without another word. Several minutes passed before he also left the room. He was tired of being cooped up and longed to be outside in the open air, but at the same time he didn't want to leave Kagome. What he needed now was some way to burn off some stress, and he was pretty sure Minami had just suggested it.

It took some doing, but he managed to find the training hall without too much trouble. Several straw dummies stood in the center of the room, left over after the soldiers' daily practice. The hanyou looked at them for a while, not moving a single muscle. Then, with a wordless howl, he launched himself at the army of fake men and started tearing at them with his claws. In his mind, he didn't see dummies; he saw everybody who had ever caused him any wrong. Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Zoku, the Raigekijin, Tsubaki, and many more enemies, too many to list them all; they jeered and laughed at him in his mind, their faces superseding those of the straw men. _'What a joke,' _they roared, their combined voices thundering in the recesses of his mind. _'What a pathetic man you are, InuYasha! You who pledge your sword to protect do more damage than good! It is no surprise, though; what good can a stupid hanyou be?'_

"Shut UP!" InuYasha drew his Tetsusaiga and whirled it over his head. "KAZE-NO-KIZU!" He brought the enchanted katana down hard in front of him. The howling wind rushed forth, demolishing the rest of the fake soldiers in a heartbeat. He stood there, panting heavily, his anger starting to fall past the boiling point.

Then, when the last dregs of the last dummy had drifted to the ground, the door behind him creaked as somebody entered the training hall. InuYasha whipped about, brandishing his Tetsusaiga wildly. "Who's there?!"

To his surprise and irritation, it was Taka. The doctor stared disapprovingly at the devastation behind the hanyou, his brows lowering over his stone-colored eyes. Pushing his glasses up onto his nose, he faced InuYasha and said, "Minami-dono told me you'd be in here. I see you've done quite a job on our training dummies."

"What the fuck do you want, asshole?" InuYasha growled. In one deft motion, he sheathed his sword and crossed his arms over his chest. "I haven't put one damn toe near your fucking infirmary."

Taka sighed deeply. "I know, and I am grateful. I just wanted to say…" Taka took off his glasses and liberally polished them before placing them back on his nose. "…there's somebody who wants to see you."

"Shove it up your fucking ass." InuYasha turned back, intent on going back to his stress-relieving.

Taka raised an eyebrow at this. "All right then. Shall I go tell Kagome that you said to ram it up her posterior?"

"Yeah, you go-" With a jolt, InuYasha realized what the doctor had just said. Whirling back around, he stared at the neko-youkai with wide golden eyes. "Wait a minute…did you just say _Kagome_?"

"I did," Taka affirmed. "She's awake, InuYasha, and wishes to see you."

"Fucking hell, why didn't you say so earlier?!" InuYasha charged toward the doctor, who cringed out of the way before the hanyou could bowl him over. Ignoring his shout of displeasure, InuYasha punched the door out of the way and began running down the hallway. He didn't get lost this time, as he followed Taka's scent back the way he had come, knowing it would lead him to where he needed to go.

Minutes later, InuYasha was standing in front of the infirmary's oak door, his heart thudding almost painfully against his ribcage. Even though he was excited to see her, there remained some trepidation; he felt like a man about to walk into a youkai's den. He had no idea what state Kagome would be in when he entered, or if she was even lucid enough to talk. In the end, he pushed all worries aside and entered. _'I can deal with that shit later. Right now…I need to see her.'_

Moonlight was trickling in through the infirmary's one window, casting silvery light over the walls and ceiling of the circular room. InuYasha blinked. He hadn't realized it had gotten so late already. Time had sort of lost its meaning since Kagome had been unconscious. _'Come to think of it…how long have we fucking been here?'_

"InuYasha? Is that you?"

InuYasha jumped, nearly crashing into the wall. To hear her voice after all this time, and not laden with pain or fear! Kami, the feelings that rose within him when he heard her speak…absolutely indescribable. Slowly, almost hesitantly, InuYasha turned around.

Kagome was sitting up in bed, her brown eyes fixated upon him. She seemed confused and unsure, but before InuYasha could ask her what was wrong, a smile spread across her face and she beamed at him. His heart rammed even harder against his ribcage, moving faster and more erratically now. "InuYasha…you're here. By all the Kami, you're here!"

He strode toward her and crouched down beside her bed. Not two seconds later, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. "Kami, when I woke up I thought I had dreamed it all; that you'd come for me and saved me and all the rest. All I could remember was pain and fire, and I was scared. Then Taka-san told me you'd brought me here and got me help, and I knew it was real. You saved me, InuYasha; you really saved me after all. Thank all the Kami that it wasn't a dream!"

InuYasha sat there, stunned and totally conflicted. On the one hand, he was relishing the fact that Kagome was alive, not mad and hugging him like this. On the other hand, however, he didn't feel like he deserved her praise. He was the one who had nearly killed her, not her savior. Taka was the one who had given her the tears and saved her life; what had he done besides poisoning her? Even though it destroyed him to do it, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently shoved her away. Kagome looked at him, hurt creeping into her expression.

"I don't deserve your thanks," he told her, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "Kagome…I almost got you killed."

Kagome shook her head. "You brought me here. You saved me."

"No I didn't! It was Taka who saved you; he was the one who gave you that tear stuff! All I did was…was…" InuYasha couldn't bring himself to say it. It was selfish of him, but he just didn't want to damn himself any further. He slumped back, his shoulders slacking and his ears drooping. "I couldn't take care of you, Kagome, and it almost killed you. That's what happened." He closed his eyes, waiting for Kagome's angry remarks. Surely she would hate him for this.

A few seconds passed, during which the hanyou agonized and fretted. Then he heard a long sigh. "InuYasha, why do you always have to blame yourself?" He felt a soft weight light over his shoulders as Kagome hugged him again, her face pressing into the side of his neck. "Yes, Taka-san helped me recover, but he couldn't have done it if you hadn't brought me here. Also…you were there, weren't you?"

"Where?"

"When I was being burned by the fire, you were there. You encouraged me, helped me find my strength. Without you, I don't think I would have been able to make it." She pulled back and looked straight into her hanyou's striking golden eyes. "I don't blame you, InuYasha. Not for this, and not for anything else. It wasn't you who hurt me; it was the kitsune-hanyou. You were, and always have been, my savior."

The inu-hanyou went bright red, his flush spreading from his cheeks to his chin and hairline. "You don't have to get so fucking mushy," he mumbled. His tone did not match his words, and even as he spoke, his hands were coming up to encompass the fragile form of the girl he so dearly cared for. "You…you really forgive me?"

"There's nothing _to _forgive, InuYasha," Kagome told him. "Like I said, I don't blame you." Reaching up with one hand, Kagome took one of the hanyou's ears and tugged gently on it. "Kami, I missed these."

"Oi, wench, don't push it," he growled. Kagome just giggled in response. His heart soared at the sound, feeling lighter than it had in days. He pulled her closer, clutching her like a lifeline. He was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "…I…missed you, Kagome."

"I missed you, too," she whispered back. Her fingers threaded into his silver mane, stroking the long strands with all the gentility she possessed. He let out a growl of pleasure, reveling in her presence.

Without warning, the door to the infirmary opened with a loud _BANG. _The entwined couple leaped apart, embarrassment stamped on their features. Taka was standing there, his eyes narrowed and his chest heaving. "Really, pup," he panted, "I am glad to see you so happy, but was there really any need to run me down like that?"

Kagome pinned InuYasha with a severe stare. "InuYasha, what did you do?"

InuYasha looked away. "Feh."

Taka scowled. "Need I remind you that I can throw you out at any moment? Perhaps I should give you the same treatment you received last time when you forced yourself on the woman, eh?"

InuYasha shuddered and instinctively crossed his legs. "Fine, fine, I'll fu-I'll behave."

Kagome, however, was too distracted by 'forced yourself on the woman' to notice the hanyou's change in position or Taka's thinly veiled threat. Looking from InuYasha to Taka and back again, she finally managed, "What did you _do?!_"

'_Oh shit oh shit oh shit,' _InuYasha thought, blanching as he saw the look on Kagome's face. He scooted away from the bed, intent on preserving himself at all costs. "Uh…um…I…uh…it's kinda hard to remember…"

"Then I shall help you," Taka interjected. "You kissed her while she was unconscious, therefore compromising her health. It was the most disgusting thing I've had to deal with in years. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Taka headed for the door to his storage room, only turning back to deliver one warning: "_Behave." _He slammed the door shut behind him, and then there was silence.

InuYasha couldn't look at the miko; he felt her eyes boring into him, drilling holes into his skull, but he still couldn't bring himself to look at her. Shame was coursing through his veins once again, though this time it was shame of a different variety. _'Kami just let me die right now,' _he thought bitterly.

"InuYasha," Kagome finally ground out, her voice full of something that could only be ire, "is that true?"

InuYasha's ears flattened against his scalp as he continued his retreat. "Um…no?"

The question mark at the end of his reply, not to mention his gradual retreat, gave Kagome enough proof to vilify Taka's statement. "You…you did? Why on _Earth _would you _do _that?!" A bright red flush was slowly spreading over the miko's face as her voice rose in volume. "I…I can't believe you'd…you'd…you HENTAI! _Osuwari!" _

The enchanted beads around InuYasha's neck glowed brightly for several seconds before pulling the hanyou down to the ground. His face hit the rock with a solid _THUD. _Aside from his grunt of pain, he didn't say anything. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" she screeched. "Osuwari!"

Again the beads slammed him into the ground, but still he said nothing. "Say something, you jerk!" she commanded, her voice starting to sound a little upset. "_Osuwari!"_

A flash of white light illuminated the outline of the hanyou's body as he was pulled down for a third time. His face was flush with the rock, hiding it completely from view. All she could see of him was the back of his head and his flattened ears. Still he was silent. "Why…why would you kiss me?" she choked out. "Why?"

InuYasha peeped up at Kagome cautiously, his heart wrenching at the sight of tears forming in her eyes. When he no longer felt the necklace's spell tugging at his body, he rose slowly and faced her. "I…didn't have a reason," he admitted. "I just…did it."

She blinked at him, her teeth toying with her lower lip. "I don't understand. Why wouldn't you have a reason?"

"I just didn't, okay?" he snapped, his voice harsher than he intended. It was too late to rescind his words; she had recoiled as if he'd slapped her, her eyes wide and hurt. "It's true," he muttered, his ears flattening somewhat. "I didn't have a reason. It just…it just…felt like…the _right _thing to do." As he spoke, his face was turning redder and redder, until it was nearly as bright as his haori.

Kagome's cheeks pinked, though her eyes were still harsh. "W-Well, I feel like you violated me! Seriously, what were you thinking? I was unconscious! What you did…that's more like something Miroku-sama would do!"

InuYasha winced. "You think I don't fucking know that?!"

"Obviously not, or you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" Kagome snapped.

"I know I fucked up; stop rubbing it in!" he barked back.

"Really? You don't seem terribly repentant!"

"What the fuck would you know about repentance?"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

InuYasha growled, his fangs flashing in the light of the moon. "It means that you _still _haven't apologized for running away from me!"

"I _did _apologize, baka!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I _did!" _

"No you _didn't!" _

"ENOUGH!" Both of them jumped as Taka's roar thundered through the tiny room. They whirled about to see him standing in the exact center of the infirmary, Konbomaru clasped tightly in his hands. "I will not have fighting in my infirmary! I _will not! _InuYasha, either you make amends _right now, _or you will never set foot in my infirmary again! As for you, Kagome, you need your rest! I _will _give you sleeping potion if I have to; don't think I won't!" The doctor brandished Konbomaru at the pair of them, his eyes full of fire and brimstone. "I'll give you five minutes, both of you. If I hear so much as a whine out of either one of you, you'll both regret it!" He turned about and started tending to one of his other patients.

"Fucker," InuYasha muttered.

Taka glanced over at the hanyou. "What was that?"

"Nothin'," he lied. Taka snorted, but let it drop.

"Damn, I wish that doctor would get the fu-the stick out of his ass," InuYasha grumbled. "It'd make things so much easier."

Kagome did not respond. A thoughtful expression had replaced the anger in her face, and her eyes were starting to glow in a way that made the hanyou a touch nervous. She looked at him; calculating him, he realized. What was previously nervousness became all-out panic. "What the fuck is that look for?"

Kagome smiled; the kind of smile that had pain written all over it. InuYasha winced, remembering the night of nineteen sits once more. "I was just thinking…" she purred, sounding very much like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"About what?" he asked warily.

"I might drop this whole argument altogether and forgive you…but...one thing first."

InuYasha groaned internally. _'She's gonna 'osuwari' me until I'm dead, I bet that's it.' _He supposed if Kagome forgave him, though, it would be worth the pain. "Fine," he growled, internally bracing himself.

Kagome looked at him, that strange smile still in place. She took a deep breath, and InuYasha cowered, waiting for the pain he was sure would come next. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that might reduce the embarrassment of the situation somewhat. _'Kami let her vent quickly.'_

Instead of hearing the dreaded word, he felt something brush against his face, sweet and fragrant as a cherry blossom. Before he could open his eyes and see what was happening, he felt something soft press against his lips. His heart leaped in his chest and his eyes flew wide open. Kagome…was _kissing _him. Too stunned to react, he sat there while her lips teased and danced over his. _'Baka…do something!' _he chastised, but still he was motionless.

Just when he was about to start kissing back, Kagome pulled away from him, her eyes unreadable. "There," she stated, "now we're even." The hint of a smile played around her lips, though it didn't reach her eyes at all. InuYasha, completely stupefied, just goggled at her.

Meanwhile, Taka was watching them with a horrified expression stamped across his face. Standing swiftly, he drew his Konbomaru and belted InuYasha between the ears.

"OW! What the fuck was that for?!" InuYasha growled, jerked out of his stupor by the sudden blow.

"I think I preferred it when you were fighting," Taka growled back. "If you're going to keep behaving like this, I'm just going to have to throw you out!"

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!"

Kagome sighed as the fight between the two males mounted, with more blows and curses being exchanged with each passing minute. She should have known better than to kiss him like that. An eye for an eye, the old proverb went, so she had taken a kiss for a kiss. He hadn't even reacted, had just stared at her when she said they were even. _'I can't even imagine his reasoning if he didn't react to something like that,' _she thought bitterly. _'Kami, what am I supposed to do now?'_

* * *

><p>Early morning was dawning; Kagome could tell by the grey shade of the sky and the weak light coming in through the window. Five hours earlier, InuYasha had been kicked out by a triumphant Taka, who then proceeded to tell the whole ward that he would not be allowed back any time soon. At the time, Kagome had felt a smug sort of satisfaction about the whole affair; three hours of sleep and two to think later, she wasn't feeling nearly so jubilant. She couldn't help but wonder about the hanyou and that Kami-damned kiss; what was his motive, anyway?<p>

'_I can't stay here,' _she thought. _'I'm too jumpy to sleep, not that I really need sleep anyway.' _Sliding her legs carefully over the edge of the bed, Kagome slowly put weight on both limbs before pushing herself out of the bed. She wobbled slightly, but they held her weight now. Feeling better at this slight improvement, Kagome's next action was to see if Taka was awake or not. That was easier than she expected; the doctor was not in his infirmary, and from the feel of his youki, he was not very active, either. Her confidence rising, Kagome sneaked across the infirmary and slid the door open just wide enough for her to slip through.

Once outside, however, she was confronted by a triage of tunnels, each one leading to some unknown end. The miko balked at this previously unknown little factoid of the Eastern castle. _'How am I supposed to navigate this place? I don't even know where to start!' _

For several minutes, she agonized over what to do. It seemed impossible for her to get where she needed to go without relying on a native to guide the way. It took her a considerable amount of time to realize what she _could _do. _'I am a miko, after all…' _So, closing her eyes and focusing with all her strength, Kagome cast out her reiki, searching for what she needed to find. There was so much youki here in the castle; just went to show how many youkai called this place home, she guessed. But there was one that called out to her, one that was different from all the rest. Without even realizing what she was doing, she was walking, starting towards that aura.

Thirty minutes later, she was standing in front of a pair of shoji doors. Her legs were trembling from exertion, but she ignored them, focusing instead on what she was sure was beyond the door. Hopefully, her miko senses were accurate, otherwise she'd be in for a heck of an embarrassing situation. With trembling fingers, she seized the edge of the shoji door and pushed it aside.

As far as rooms went, this one was pretty nice. It was painted in shades of earth brown and forest green, with hints of gold filigree around the edges. Stylized pictures of cats were painted upon the earthy walls, illuminated by candles set in stony sconces. A single futon lay in the room's exact center, though it was empty and plainly unused. Kagome's heart plummeted. _'So I was wrong after all.' _She was about to leave when the hair on the back of her neck stood up. At the same time, a voice emerged from the darkness.

"Oi, Minami, can't you leave me the fuck alone? I don't want your help right now; besides, I'm trying to fucking sleep!" InuYasha's gruff voice came from a distant pocket of shadows, sounding about as ornery as it had when he'd been kicked out of the infirmary. Kagome couldn't help but shudder at the long missed sound; she really was quite helpless when it came to her powerful emotions.

"I can leave you alone, if you want," she replied, her voice soft and gentle. "I know you're upset."

A few seconds passed where nothing happened. Then she heard the scrabbling of claws on wood and saw a dark shapeless mass emerge from the darkness. Seconds later, InuYasha was standing in front of her, surprise stamped upon his face. "K-Kagome?! What are you doing here?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I was tired of lying down, so I thought I'd come visit you."

InuYasha tried to look indifferent and failed miserably; there was no stopping the smirk of pleasure currently spreading over his face. "Yeah? Are you well enough to be up and about?"

Kagome's smile faltered a little bit; her legs were trembling more now, and she was certain that they could give out at any minute. No need to let InuYasha know that, though. "Y-Yeah, I'm better now."

"Damn, that's such a fucking relief." He reached out and touched her cheek with the tips of his claws, treating her like a bubble that might pop if he were too rough. "I…was afraid you were gonna die, Kagome."

"I'm still here," Kagome countered. "You just can't get rid of me, can you?"

"You think I want to?"

Kagome shrugged. The smirk on InuYasha's face morphed into a scowl. Taking in the hanyou's change of expression, Kagome gently pushed his hand away and took a step back. InuYasha watched her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind," she hedged. "I…I came here to tell you something."

Annoyed at her evasion of what he thought a simple question, InuYasha's scowl deepened as he stared at her. "What's that?"

Kagome lowered her head and clasped her hands in front of her, squirming slightly as the hanyou continued to stare at her. "I just wanted to say…sorry."

InuYasha blinked at her. "Sorry? For what?"

"For…you know…back in the infirmary?"

Comprehension dawned on the hanyou's face; his ears swiveled to the side as he glanced skeptically at her. "The kiss?"

"Yes…Kami, I wish I hadn't done that," she sighed. Had she been looking, she would have seen the briefest expression of hurt dart across the hanyou's visage. "A part of me just wanted to get even with you, but I don't think that was the best way to do it. You clearly…clearly don't reciprocate…I mean, you didn't even…" Kagome's voice became smaller and softer until it died away completely. She was tense, tenser than InuYasha thought possible. "It was a mistake, and I'm sorry for it."

She turned to leave, but InuYasha caught the sleeve of her yukata and stopped her. "Why the fuck would you be sorry?" he asked, his voice bitter and full of loathing. "Don't like kissing a filthy hanyou?"

Her expression went from ashamed to outraged in an instant. "That's not it and you know it!"

"Then why? Why would you regret it?!" He bared his fangs at her, a strange mix of a growl and a whine rising up in his throat.

"Because you clearly don't feel anything for me!" she bellowed back. "How could I not regret kissing somebody who _obviously _has somebody else he cares for?! How is that supposed to make me feel?!"

InuYasha recoiled, but was resolved to push through to the very end. "If I didn't feel anything, then why did I kiss you before, huh? Explain _that, _since you're so motherfucking smart!"

He could have sworn that she growled at him then, baring her teeth and looking hella scary despite her lack of fangs. "Maybe you were seeing somebody else…maybe it wasn't _me _you were kissing there!"

InuYasha's mouth flopped open in shock. His ears flew upright as he goggled at her. "That is the craziest fucking thing that has ever come from your mouth! Why the fuck would I see someone else when I look at you?! I told you before; to me, you are only _you!" _He reached out and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her as if he could shake the nonsense out of her body. "Why the fuck won't you _listen _to me?!"

"YOU NEVER TELL ME THE TRUTH!" she screamed back. InuYasha was nearly deafened by the loud and shrill sound. He winced, but managed to keep a hold of her shoulders. "You never tell me the truth," she repeated, her voice small and broken. "You tell me all these sweet nothings, but whenever Kikyou comes around, you run to her without a backward glance. How can I believe you when you do that?"

InuYasha opened his mouth to make a counterargument, but he found that he couldn't. Guilt wormed its way into his gut as he remembered why it had taken him so long to catch up with Kagome in the first place; Kikyou had called to him, and like a dog still faithful to an old master, he had gone to her, as Kagome had said, without a backward glance. Kagome had crossed his mind for the briefest of moments before his attention was wholly fixated upon Kikyou. How was Kagome supposed to have faith in his words when he kept destroying it?

"I…I…" He swallowed, doing his utmost to find the words he needed to say. "Kagome, I never meant to hurt you. You know that. I'm a fucking asshole, yeah, I'll admit it, but I never hurt you on purpose. Sometimes…hell, most of the time I didn't even know it."

"That's not an excuse."

"You don't have to tell me that," he muttered. "Like I said before, I don't know why you didn't just give up and leave me. I…ain't exactly the greatest guy to be around. If stayin' with me hurts you, then maybe you'd just be better off somewhere else."

"You mean _with _some_one _else," she corrected. InuYasha nodded, though the thought made him want to kill someone. Kagome sighed deeply, her shoulders sagging. "You don't think I've tried to do that? I have, InuYasha, and it isn't possible. Maybe some cruel part of my soul wants me to keep on hurting for all eternity, or maybe some Kami has it out for me, but I just can't stay away from you." She turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself and sighing again. She looked like she was fighting to hold herself together.

The miko's enduring fragility touched the hanyou's heart in a way that was familiar and foreign at the same time. He recognized the urge to protect her, but the other feeling was strange; he felt like…like he wanted…Kami, he didn't even know! It had something to do with her, but beyond that there was nothing. In any case, she looked like she was about to cry, and he couldn't have that. He reached out and caught her chin. Slowly, he turned her face so they were eye to eye. For a second, he couldn't think; her eyes were deep, deeper than any human's eyes he'd ever seen. Emotions InuYasha couldn't put a name to swirled in those brown irises of hers, and his heart thumped to see the bewitching spectacle of her glittering orbs. She blinked at him, breaking the spell in an instant.

"Kagome, hearing that…hearing that from you means a lot to me. You don't know…how many times…I thought, uh…that you weren't gonna…come back." He blushed, but went on. "I'm, uh, glad you did, though. Really, I am." Kami, how could he be _this_ skittish around her? He was a fucking man, dammit! "You've been a good friend…the best fucking friend I've ever had."

To his horror, Kagome looked even sadder at this than she had before. "Friend, huh?" she murmured. "I…I'm glad to hear it." She smiled at him; it didn't even come close to reaching her eyes.

"Well, you are," he said defensively. "I've never known anybody like you, not when I was a pup, and definitely not fifty years ago. You're one of a fucking kind, baka."

Kagome closed her eyes, and a single tear trailed down her cheek. InuYasha felt panic creeping through his veins; dammit, why wasn't this working?! _'I gotta try something else, but what? What the hell do I have left?'_

A wild idea presented itself to him; risky, but it could pay off big time if it worked. Utilizing the hold he had on her chin, he pulled her face closer to his, so close that their noses were barely a centimeter apart. Her eyes opened then, wider than he would have thought possible. Her heartbeat sped up; he could hear it as clearly as if it were a chorus of drums. "Do you wanna know why I kissed you?" he asked, his voice soft and husky.

Kagome's heartbeat sped up, as did her breathing. Her pupils were dilating wildly, almost too fast for InuYasha to follow. "…Please tell me," she whispered back.

His own heart was pounding wildly, and his entire spine tingled with nervous energy. Her scent wasn't helping matters much; it was rapidly transitioning into that irresistible fragrance capable of turning his mind into mush. He cleared his throat, shook his head and took a deep breath before responding. "B-Because," he managed, "I…_wanted _to."

She stared at him, rendered speechless by this revelation. His eyes moved from hers to her lips; they were slightly parted as she breathed in and out. Did she even know how beautiful she was, or how her scent allured him? Before he could even think, he was moving, his hand gripping the back of her head, his eyes drifting shut as he placed his mouth against hers.

Kagome's heart leaped in her chest, her spine tingled and her stomach trembled. For an instant, she couldn't react, though she desperately wanted to. _'Kami, let me have this moment!' _ Her arms came up and wrapped about his neck as she pressed herself against him, kissing him for all she was worth. If InuYasha was surprised by this, he hid it very well; the hand behind her head moved to her cheek, while the hand on her shoulder went to her waist, as effortlessly as if he had rehearsed this before. He pulled her closer still, so close that they could feel the relentless beat of each other's hearts.

They pulled away for breath and breath alone, and barely a second went by before they were embracing again. Their argument was forgotten, and all the woes of their travels were forgotten. Old foes and new, searches for shikon-no-kakera and lost urns, lovers and suitors; all were lost in the wake of overpowering emotion. All that mattered at the moment was that she was in his arms, and he in hers.

Suddenly her legs gave out, unable to hold her weight any longer. Taken aback when Kagome slumped against him, InuYasha nearly lost his balance and would have fallen if the wall hadn't stopped him. She collapsed against him, trembling and panting heavily. He stared down at her, his heart still in overdrive after that last kiss. "You…you okay?" he rasped.

The miko looked up at him, her eyes bright and starry. Her lips were a touch swollen and pinker than normal; his heart skipped a beat and started speeding up again. "Yeah…I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She let out a soft trill of laughter, one that sent those same tingles down his back.

"Good…that's good." He managed a laugh of his own, though it sounded more nervous than anything. She was still looking at him, and he was sure that if he kept on looking, he was bound to do something…rash. Was he ready for that?

'_Kami damn it all to Hell and back again.' _At the same time, they both moved toward each other, reuniting in the middle and resuming where they had left off. His hand was behind her head again, holding her in place while he dragged his fangs across her mouth. Her trembling became more pronounced, and it ignited a fire somewhere in the region of his stomach. Without even realizing it, he was sliding down the wall, his feet going out from under him as he focused upon the miko in his arms. They hit the floor with a bump, but kept on going as if nothing had happened. She had landed between his legs and was pressing against him in a way that made his entire body feel hot. Her arms unlocked themselves from around his neck, but before he could protest, she was moving them down. Her fingers started tracing the neckline of his haori, right where the cloth met his skin. His heart stuttered, leaped, bounded; it felt like it was trying to jump into her hands. He let out a high whine and trembled beneath her dainty fingers.

At the sound of the whine, Kagome pulled away from him, her face suddenly anxious. "InuYasha? Are you all right?"

"Huh?" He looked at her, his eyes slightly vacant. He was still wrapped up in the moment, too wrapped up to comprehend what was happening in the present. "What?"

"You, uh, whined," she explained. "I…I was just wondering if I…hurt you somehow."

"How the fuck could you hurt me?" He cocked his head at her in a way that made him look very much like a puppy. His eyes were still bright and his heart was still pounding.

Kagome shrugged helplessly. "I…I don't know, I just…" She looked away, her teeth worrying her lower lip. "Maybe I should go." She tried to stand, but her legs hadn't just failed because of their making out; they were still too unused to walking to carry her weight. Seconds after she had pushed herself to her feet, her legs gave out and she collapsed upon the floor. "Oof!"

"Are you all right?" InuYasha moved to her side, his eyes concerned and a little hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she fibbed. Again she tried to push herself to her feet, and again her legs went out from under her. This time, though, the hanyou caught her before she could crash to the ground.

"Baka, you're obviously _not _fine," he growled. "You can't even stand."

She looked down, unable to meet his eyes. Kami, she just felt so weak and helpless! "I…my legs are tired," she admitted. "I was able to walk for a while, but I guess they're still a little weak after all that time I spent sleeping."

InuYasha snorted. "If they're hurting you, then stay here, dummy."

"I should really be getting back to the infirmary. Taka-san'll get mad at me if I don't."

Instead of listening to her, the hanyou pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and resting his chin upon her head. "Stay here," he repeated. "Please."

That undertone of desperation in his voice was Kagome's undoing. She just couldn't say no when he sounded so sad and lonely. Besides, when he held her like this, she could almost believe that he was hers and hers alone. _'Even after all those things I said to him, he's still worried about me…' _

"All right," she conceded, "I'll stay here."

InuYasha let out a low growl, but she knew he wasn't upset. It was almost more like a purr than a growl, anyway. "Good. You shouldn't strain yourself anyway; s'bad for you."

"How would you know what's good for me?"

She heard him give a "Feh!" and she giggled in response. Interestingly enough, when she giggled, he inhaled sharply, and his heart started pounding in his chest. _'I think…he __**likes **__it…when I laugh.' _She was about to start teasing him about it, but a large yawn rose up and swallowed all her words.

InuYasha pulled back and looked at her. "Are you tired?" Kagome shook her head, but the lie was blown by another yawn. He let out another "Feh!" and scooped her up in his arms. He turned around and walked toward the futon he'd never bothered to use. With one hand, he pulled back the beige blanket, and with the other, he dumped Kagome onto the pristine white futon. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes, some unreadable emotion making her eyes glow and her scent spike. Saliva pooled in his mouth, and he had to swallow before talking to her again. "You c'n use this if you want. I sure as hell didn't." He turned away, trying to hide his pink cheeks from her.

"Wait." She grabbed his sleeve before he could return to his dark corner. He looked back at her, one eyebrow rising slightly. "Can…will you stay with me, please?"

Heart leaping and eyes widening, InuYasha stared disbelievingly at her. "What?"

"Back in the infirmary…I…well, I had nightmares," she admitted. Her face was slowly turning scarlet as she said this. "I don't want them to come back again, so…could you, um…stay with me?"

"Like…stay with you _in the bed_?" His eyes were round and wide as coins, while his ears were standing ramrod straight upon his head. It was as if Kagome had spoken the question in some foreign language; no matter how much he looked at it, he couldn't seem to comprehend it. And _this _was the woman who had objected to one little kiss earlier this night!

"Well, yeah," she mumbled. "I…um, well, if you don't want to, I suppose…" She trailed off and looked at the floor, her face a rather bright shade of red. InuYasha might have laughed if it had happened to anyone else, but as it was now, he rather felt like fleeing. Or shouting at something. Or just plain clawing something to death.

Just when he was about to open his mouth and tell her to forget it, he caught a whiff of her scent. The richness it had obtained while they were kissing was dying off, gradually being replaced by the pungent smell of fear. Kagome was genuinely scared of whatever waited for her in the land of dreams; how could he refuse her request when she was so frightened?

"Fine, I'll do it," he grumbled. "Just while you're not feeling well, all right?"

Whatever ill feelings he might have about this whole shenanigan were instantly eclipsed when Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks, InuYasha. I really need this."

Doing his best to look neutral, InuYasha nodded noncommittally and laid down right beside her. He heard her sigh softly before he felt her wrap her arms about his body. "Really, thank you for this."

He felt a blush creep slowly over his face. "Whatever."

She laughed again, a little more quietly this time. "Ever my chivalrous hero."

The memory of when she had last used those words sent a shudder down the hanyou's back. At the time, he wasn't sure if she was just jerking him around, or if she was really flirting with him. Now he couldn't be so sure, not after that all that kissing. _'Fucking hell, I can't even think straight anymore!' _He tried to make his response as nonchalant as possible as he said, "I ain't one for chivalry, Kagome."

"Mmm…I'm not so sure about that." He felt the gentle weight of a blanket settle onto his body as Kagome reached up to pull the covers over them. His heart started thumping wildly in his chest. She didn't seem to notice at all. "You can be quite a gentleman when you want to be."

He snorted. "I ain't a gentleman either."

"That's probably true."

"You could disagree a _little_," he grumped.

"Hmm…" She sounded so sleepy…it was actually kind of cute. _'Wha? Since when has she ever been fucking __**cute?!**__' _

'_Since always,' _his brain replied.

'_Shut the fuck up.'_

With a sigh that carried the weight of the entire world, InuYasha rolled over and pulled her close to his chest. She made a happy little sound and snuggled against him like a pleased cat. A frisson of energy ran down his back; maybe this idea wasn't so bad after all. He stroked her face with the tips of his claws, smirking when she twitched a bit. "Happy now?"

"Very."

His smirk grew more pronounced. "You like me that much, do ya?"

"No."

"Huh?"

She moved her head so that it rested right under his chin; her hair was tickling his throat and making it hard to concentrate on what she said next. "I _love _you, InuYasha."

If his heart had been beating fast before, it was trying to break a world speed record now. InuYasha felt like he was in a dark room suddenly being subjected to a bright light; he was blinded and everything confused him, yet it was so unbelievably beautiful. _'She…she…she…'_

"What…what did you say?" he managed to croak.

There came no answer from the miko. To the hanyou's disappointment, she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Only two hours passed before morning dawned; InuYasha could tell by the sounds of movement beyond his room. He had not slept a wink since Kagome had said those fateful words one hundred and twenty minutes before. She had said she loved him; sure, she was almost asleep, but the hanyou was prepared to ignore that little factoid. He felt like a miser, hoarding the blessed words close to his heart: <em>'I love you, InuYasha.' <em>

'_Was __**that **__why she called me "aite"?' _he wondered. Even though she had played innocent and acted like it didn't matter, the incident by the fire had piqued his interest and set him to wondering…at least, in that part of his mind that wasn't occupied by her health. A slip of the tongue? Maybe. Directed at somebody else? Well, he had thought so, until she had said I love you.

What he really couldn't understand was the well of emotions that had opened up when she said those words. Everything from happiness to anger and everything in between had whirled through him like a cyclone, throwing everything into confusion and chaos. Everything was different now; the way they touched, the words they said, the emotions running through their bodies…all of it had irrevocably changed. Whether it had happened that morning or it had already occurred without him noticing, InuYasha would never know. Sighing exasperatedly, he let his head fall back against the pillow with a low _thunk. 'All this thinking shit is getting me nowhere.' _

A movement somewhere in the region of his chest startled the hanyou out of his reverie. Looking up, he saw Kagome nestled upon his chest, still fast asleep. He smirked slightly; sometime during those two hours, he'd rolled over onto his back. Instead of tumbling off or moving away, Kagome had just rolled with him, with the end result of her sleeping right on top of him. She seemed pretty comfortable, so he decided to leave her be. It wasn't that awkward anyway (at least, that was what he kept telling himself). _'Wonder if I should wake her up.' _InuYasha shook his head, dismissing the thought as soon as it had arrived in his brain. _'She needs her rest, baka.'_

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome was stirring restlessly, grumbling under her breath as sleep started to lift away from her body. She buried her face in his haori, mumbling something he didn't catch. InuYasha couldn't help but chuckle at the miko's resistance to wakefulness. "C'mon, Kagome," he urged. He prodded her in the side with one claw, careful not to draw blood. She grunted and shifted again. "Wake up, onna."

"Five more minutes," she moaned.

"Sure, if you wanna spend the next five minutes wrigglin' and moanin'."

She gave a deep sigh and pushed herself upright before yawning and stretching to chase the fatigue from her body. In doing so, she inadvertently ground her pelvis against the hanyou's. He tried to focus on something, _anything _other than the surge of heat that ran through him when she did that. Completely oblivious to InuYasha's predicament, Kagome stopped stretching and looked down at him. She smiled sleepily; her tangled hair was hanging about her face and gave her a charmingly disheveled look. "Good morning, InuYasha." Leaning down, she pressed her lips against his cheek for a second or two before drawing back again. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Uh…" InuYasha blinked at her, feeling a little more than stupefied. Without even lifting a finger, she had rendered him speechless. _'How does she do that?!' _ Clearing his throat and doing his best to not look like a complete moron, he managed to say, "Sorta."

"Sorta good, or sorta bad?"

"Just…just sorta."

She frowned. "It's not good for you if you don't sleep."

"I ain't one of you puny humans; I can go a few days without sleep."

"You know, for someone who bashes 'puny humans' all the time, you seem pretty fond of us."

InuYasha snorted. "Not all of ya."

She laughed at that. "Well, I suppose we can't beat around the bush anymore. Let's go get breakfast!" Pushing herself upright, she managed to stand up without too much difficulty and looked around for her backpack. InuYasha got up himself and retrieved it for her. "Thank you," she said. "Would you mind turning around for a bit?"

He did so and heard the soft whisper of clothing falling to the ground shortly thereafter. _'Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it…' _he chanted silently. _'I don't fucking care what she's wearing…'_

"All right, you can look," she called. He turned back and saw that she had changed into a dark blue sweater and lighter blue jeans. He gulped; those jeans were _very _form fitting…

"Should I change?" she asked, noting the hanyou's stare with concern.

"N-no! I-I mean, uh, you're good." Silently cursing at himself, he managed what he thought was a decent neutral expression. _'Dammit, what's the fucking matter with me?'_

"If you say so." Kagome cast a doubtful eye down at her clothing, her hands moving to smooth out a wrinkle on her pants leg. "So…breakfast?"

"I'm fucking starved."

"Then let's go." She was about to head toward the door when InuYasha caught her arm. "What is it?"

"About what you said last night," he started. A hint of nervousness slowly creeped into his tone as he spoke.

"What? About us being even?" She went bright red. "It was stupid; I just thought since you kissed me, I should be able to kiss you back. You know, an eye for an eye, and all that."

"Huh? No, that wasn't…wait a minute…" He stared at her, his eyes narrowing. "Was _that _why you were apologizing last night?"

"Well, yeah," she admitted. "It was a pretty stupid reason to kiss you; I-I mean, at the time, I didn't even know if you enjoyed it."

'_I fucking enjoyed it, all right. Way more than I should have.' _Fighting to keep the neutral expression on his face, InuYasha said, "Then why did you, uh, you know, let me, uh-"

"-Kiss me again?" she finished. "Because I wanted…oh, it's stupid, I'm sure you don't want-"

"Tell me."

She went red. "I just…wanted the moment. I _wanted _you to…do it."

Shock coursed through his system; his ears stood up straight and his eyes opened wide. All he could hear was a tinny sort of buzzing, and all he could perceive was the miko standing in front of him. She…_wanted _him to do it? She wasn't repulsed by him? She _should _be; she was a smart woman, after all, and she knew what loving someone like _him _would do to her. Then again, that hentai houshi had once told him _"Love is irrational when it is true." _Could the same hold for Kagome?

An obvious counter to her reply rose on his lips: _"Do you want me to do it __**now**__?" _But he couldn't say it out loud. The poor miko looked far too embarrassed already without him asking questions like _that._ Another question rose in the back of his mind, one directed toward himself: _'Do __**I **__want to?' _

He supposed he should have been embarrassed by how easily the answer came to him. _'…Yes.' _His hands were already upon her face; she had placed her own over them, her fingers trembling. Their eyes met; gold looked at brown and brown stared back into gold. He could hear her heart sputter before pounding at twice its normal speed. He laughed a bit at this. _'Her heart's goin' as fast as mine is.' _He started moving toward her, and she toward him. They met in the middle, bumping noses before finding each other's lips.

Her lips were just as sweet and soft as they had been last night, and as before he relished the feel of them pressing against his own. When he tortuously dragged his fangs over her mouth, her scent spiked unexpectedly. It swirled in his nose, heady and powerful. Some unknown element in that wonderful smell sent shivers down his spine and made him feel hot and cold at the same time.

As he was kissing her, Kagome's hands started to move down his arms, her fingers trailing slowly over the wide red sleeves of his haori. She made her way up his biceps and gripped his shoulders for a second or two before moving to the neckline of his haori. Slowly, teasingly, she started to play with the beads of his enchanted kotodama, making sure her fingers never made contact with his skin. InuYasha growled, and the sound made her lips vibrate. His own hands were suddenly gripping her shoulders, as if he was trying to steady her…or himself. One thumb-claw punished her for her teasing by raking slowly over the skin of her throat, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make her tremble. That made her relent; her fingers were suddenly dancing on his throat, caressing his face, and combed once through his hair before coming to rest upon his back. He smirked and pulled her tightly against him, her squeak of surprise swallowed by another kiss. _'This is…kinda fun,' _he admitted.

"InuYasha! Wake up, there's an emergency!" The shoji door abruptly flew open, revealing the disheveled form of Minami. Kagome let out a shriek and stumbled away from InuYasha. The aforementioned hanyou was too busy staring at Minami to notice Kagome's retreat.

"What emergency? What's going on?" he asked.

Minami, however, was looking at Kagome with narrowed eyes. "…Ah. I see." Sticking her head out of the door, she yelled, "False alarm!" InuYasha could hear a number of angry retorts and surprised grunts from several locations close to his room. Minami shut the door behind her, still looking shrewd and suspicious.

"What's all this about, anyway?" InuYasha asked testily. "What the fuck is going on?"

Kagome was staring at Minami with wide, round eyes. "Who…who are you?"

Minami glanced at her. "I am Yamamoto Minami, the lady of the Eastern castle." Turning back to InuYasha, she asked, "Have fun last night?"

The hanyou went bright red. "Huh?!"

"Well, why else would Kagome be in your room? Do you know Taka is sick with worry about her?! He thinks she ran away and died somewhere! We've been up for three hours searching for her!" Minami had her hands on her hips now, glaring at InuYasha like he was a pup who had made a mess on the floor. "I should have known you had something to do with this."

"Wait!" Kagome leaped in front of InuYasha, flinging out her arms as if to protect him. "It wasn't his fault!"

Minami crossed her arms and tapped one bare foot. "Explain, please."

Kagome's lips trembled for a second before she spoke. "…It was mine, Minami-sama. I came to his room after Taka-san fell asleep. Bringing me here for the night never even crossed InuYasha's mind. If you want to punish anybody, punish me!"

"The hell you will!" In a flash, InuYasha had moved in front of Kagome, sweeping her behind him with one arm. "If you wanna hurt her, you're gonna have to go through me, you got that?"

Minami held up her hands. "Nobody's getting hurt, InuYasha! I just want to make sure Kagome is all right and to clarify what happened, that's all. Although…" She leaned in and whispered, "You might want to apologize to Taka. He's been really upset since he found out Kagome was gone."

InuYasha scowled. "I don't give a damn about-"

"InuYasha!" Kagome elbowed the hanyou in the side, cutting off whatever he'd been about to say. "Of course I'll apologize," she said to Minami. "I shouldn't have left without telling him."

Minami smiled at her. "I think I like you, Kagome."

"Huh?"

"You're a strong, independent and protective young woman. If there were more like you out in the world today, I bet it would be a better place." Kagome couldn't help but blush at the neko-youkai's sincere complement. "Well, since this has been all sorted, may I invite you all to breakfast with me? I would like to speak with Kagome without having to shout."

"We'd love to…uh, wouldn't we, InuYasha?"

"Whatever." The hanyou shrugged, more than a little sour at what seemed to him like both a welcome and an unwelcome deterrent from the miko at his side.

"All right then; follow me." Minami turned with all the grace of a dancer and walked from the room. Kagome darted after her, with InuYasha trailing sullenly in the rear. To InuYasha, the myriad of tunnels were no longer confusing, but to Kagome it was like trying to navigate a maze. By the time they arrived, the miko was a little bit queasy and had to lean upon InuYasha's shoulder to get her feet back under her.

Once inside, Minami set about getting some breakfast sent to her room. As before, the servants carried in a multitude of dishes, and it was still far too much for even three people to eat. Since she had not eaten in quite some time, Kagome eagerly tore into whatever she could lay her hands on, forgoing manners in favor of slaking her hunger. It almost made InuYasha laugh to behold her, and it definitely made Minami chortle. In between gulps of food, Kagome explained what she had done so far; who she had talked to, where she had been, what she had learned, and so on. Both Minami and InuYasha listened with interest, eager to learn more about the mysterious theft. However, there was not much left to learn, as both of them already knew that it was Sugureta Zoku who had stolen the urn, and Kagome didn't know who was behind him. They, in turn, informed Kagome that Zoku was dead, slain by some unknown assailant.

"Why would someone want to kill him?" she asked. "What did he do, exactly?"

"That's what we've been trying to find out," Minami replied. "From what InuYasha said, you learned quite a bit about the urn while traveling, so we were waiting for you to wake up and tell us."

Kagome hung her head. "Gomennasai. Most of what I learned is old history; nothing of great importance, really. All I learned about the theft was that Zoku stole the urn; I didn't even really know that he was a thief for hire until you told me. I'm…I'm sorry if my information didn't live up to your expectations."

"No, no, that's quite all right," Minami said quickly. "It's more helpful than you think, Kagome. At least we're not stumbling around in the dark, ne?" Kagome managed a weak smile, but she still looked upset.

Feeling sorry for the miko, InuYasha put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. We've still got a ways to go before we figure out this fucking thing. It ain't like you know nothing. Anyway, there's still one more castle we can visit, right?"

Minami nodded. "The Southern castle, yes. I'm sure Kokoro will be able to help you; he's more studious than the rest of the lords, and I'll bet he's come across something or other in those scrolls of his. Also, his father and yours were very close, so he's bound to be more helpful to you because of that. Be warned," here Minami's face became serious, "the Southern castle lies in the Land of Fire, a place not easily reached by those of mortal ken."

"We know," Kagome said quietly. "We've been there before."

"Then you know how perilous the journey is." Minami stood and faced the twosome before her. "While Kokoro is bound to help you, I would still use a pinch of caution while staying at the Southern castle. It bears more wounds than any of the rest."

InuYasha nodded and stood up as well. "All right, let's go."

Kagome, who had been taking a sip of water, choked and spat it out. "What? _Now?_"

"Yeah, we've been staying here too damn long already. It's time for us to head out."

"He's got a point, you know," Minami cut in. "The longer you stay here, the more unlikely it will be that you'll find Izayoi's urn."

Kagome sighed. "I suppose you're right; we shouldn't botch this any more than I already have."

"You ain't done nothing, Kagome. Hell, you've followed this pretty fucking faithfully, which is more than can be said for anyone else." InuYasha lifted her up onto her feet, smirking when she let out a gasp.

"If you're truly ready to leave, I'll order my soldiers to gather some provisions for you, as well as collect your things. When you're ready, just meet them by the front gates. Oh, and Yoru will be there, as well." Minami stood up, bowed low to her guests and walked out the door. Several minutes later, InuYasha and Kagome exited as well.

As before, InuYasha just followed the scent of fresh air towards its source, navigating the tunnels like he had walked them all his life. Kagome held tightly onto his hand, her eyes squeezed shut so she wouldn't become nauseous again. It took them a good fifteen minutes to find the entrance hall, but luckily enough, nobody cared. A small knot of soldiers were waiting for them in front of the gate with two cloth sacks and Kagome's yellow backpack. "These provisions are given to you with Minami-sama's blessing," one of the soldiers said. "May they help you with your journey."

"Thank you so much for your generous hospitality. I don't know what would have happened to us otherwise." Kagome bowed low to the soldiers, her hair tumbling about her face as her head dipped down. InuYasha just let out a "Feh!"

The soldiers shrugged off Kagome's thanks and led them out the door. The morning had not quite lifted from Nippon; the light was still a little pink and the sky tinged with a hint of darkness. A brisk wind was blowing through the land, and it was refreshing to feel after days of being cooped up in the Eastern castle. Yoru was waiting for them right outside the gates, growling and pacing impatiently. Upon catching sight of Kagome and InuYasha, she let out a roar of joy and bounded toward them. InuYasha tensed up, but Kagome ran toward her with her arms outstretched. Miko and hyō-youkai collided halfway, the miko clutching the panther's great head and the hyō-youkai rumbling like a motorboat as she licked her human companion's face. "Yoru! Oh Yoru, I'm so glad to see you're okay!" Kagome wailed, tears beading in her eyes and trailing down her face. "I'm sorry I left you! I'm sorry I got hurt! Please forgive me!" Yoru shook her head and nuzzled Kagome's stomach, forgiving the miko without saying a thing.

InuYasha had reached the two of them by this time. "Oi, Kagome, stop bawling. She's stronger than most youkai, an' she's been in the stables the whole time we've been here. Most action she's gotten was probably fighting over food." Yoru snorted at this and turned her great green eyes upon the hanyou. "Yeah, yeah, it's nice to see you, too." InuYasha reached out and patted the hyō-youkai's black nose. She let out a rumbling growl; her version of a purr, he supposed.

Kagome stepped back from Yoru and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay then," she started, "shall we head out?"

"I s'pose," InuYasha muttered. He tucked his hands into his sleeves and glowered at nothing in particular. Kagome raised an eyebrow, but did not comment on the hanyou's sudden change in mood. Instead, she gathered up the bags and slung them over Yoru's back like saddlebags. She snorted and pawed the ground a bit, but otherwise remained still.

"You run on ahead of us, okay Yoru? If you see anything strange or dangerous, come straight back." Yoru nodded at the miko and started running toward the distant South, the bags thumping around on her back a bit. Kagome strode back toward InuYasha as Yoru got further and further away. "Now, let's go before Yoru gets too far away."

InuYasha, however, was staring at Kagome as if she were an alien. "You…ain't gonna ride Yoru?"

Kagome looked a tiny bit hurt at this. "Do…do you want me to?"

"No!" InuYasha said; a little too quickly, Kagome thought. "I mean, she's got bags on her back and shit. S'better if you ride with me so she don't get overburdened." InuYasha crouched down, trying hard to keep the grin of triumph off his face. Kagome laughed at the hanyou's evasive answer and mounted, placing her hands on his shoulders and her knees on his hips. Letting out a roar to rival Yoru's, the hanyou exploded forward, his feet tearing into the land and propelling him forward at a speed that would make the fastest creature in the world envious. Kagome buried her face in his silver mane; Kami, she had missed riding upon his back. Sure, it was nice to ride Yoru around and stuff, but it didn't quite compare to the feel of riding upon her hanyou's back.

If she could have read the hanyou's mind, she would have discovered that his train of thought was running in exactly the same direction. InuYasha had missed carrying Kagome around; when she was on his back, he knew she was safe. They could travel faster together than alone, not to mention keep Kagome away from a certain lecherous houshi who apparently just couldn't keep his hands to himself. And, if he were completely honest with himself, it just felt _right._

Together, the hanyou and miko started out on what they believed to be the final leg of this journey. Hopefully, something or someone in the Southern castle would give them the key they needed to find Izayoi's lost urn. Then they could go back to their friends and finish the quest they had started long ago.

* * *

><p>Back in the Eastern castle, Taka was writing a report on his latest patient when there was a knock on his office door. "It's open."<p>

Minami walked in, careful to dodge all the clutter that he'd collected over his centuries of service. "InuYasha and Kagome left this morning," she told him.

"I know."

"Did they ever apologize to you?"

"Of course not, but I've decided I don't care. Kagome's recovery is apology enough."

Minami raised an eyebrow at him. "How unexpectedly nice of you, Taka."

He turned toward her, dropping his quill onto his desk. "I couldn't be mad at them, Minami-sama," he said quietly. "Not when they have been through so much."

She tilted her head at him, her eyes curious. "Did they remind you of what you went through?"

Taka sighed. "Yes. Kagome reminded me a lot of my Enishi, as a matter of fact. Headstrong and argumentative, yet faithful and kind at the same time. Sometimes I wondered if Enishi was strong enough to survive in this world of ours; he didn't seem fit for the Sengoku jidai."

"Your lover was a man?"

"Is that so strange to you, Minami-sama? Yes, long before I came here, I was in love with a human man. I met him some time after fleeing from my family; he and I were both vagabonds without homes, and we stuck together like glue. Not too long afterwards, we both realized that we were fond of each other, and that fondness grew into love. Five years we traveled together, and I found that I was happier than I had ever been before in my life." Taka looked up at the ceiling, a faint smile gracing his lips. "When I was with him, I felt like I had a home again. I didn't care what anyone else thought of it; I was happy, and so was he."

"What happened?" Minami asked quietly. "Why did you come here alone?"

Taka hung his head. "The Great Illness swept through Nippon. Do you remember?"

"It was about a century before I came into power, but yes, I remember. Many humans succumbed to that illness, and many youkai as well. It ravaged everything it touched, leaving despair and desolation in its wake."

"Indeed. I was immune, as many people were, but my Enishi was not. Only a week after it touched him, Enishi was racked with fevers, couldn't hold down food and was barely able to walk. I knew then that he would die, and it scared me. I could not imagine a world without Enishi, so I decided to take a risk. When I ran away from home, I took our most prized possession with me; the phoenix tears I used to heal Kagome. Back then, though, my family had never used them, and I had no idea what their effects were, but I didn't care. Enishi was dying, and all I cared about was that the tears had the power to save him.

"But after I administered them to him, his body was tortured with the same fire that burned InuYasha's miko, only he was far weaker than she was. He couldn't handle it; barely thirty minutes after I gave him the tears, Enishi left this world…forever." A tear rolled down Taka's face and dropped to the floor as he spoke. His eyes were full of ancient sorrows, his voice weary and dry sounding.

"Oh, Taka, I'm so sorry." Minami came forward and clasped his hand. "I can't imagine how that felt."

"My heart died with Enishi," he whispered. "I had no will to live, but neither could I kill myself. It was almost fifty years later that I came here, and you took me in and gave me purpose again. I…can't express my gratitude, Minami-sama."

The neko-youkai acknowledged his compliment with a dip of her head. "Is that why you were so, um, assertive towards InuYasha?"

Taka let out a small growl. "I saw myself all those years ago, and I couldn't wish that upon him. InuYasha has suffered enough as it is. I realized that all he had left was that girl, and I knew I had to save her. I spoke the truth when I said I dug out those tears while searching for something else; when I took over at this castle, I buried them to block out the pain of Enishi's death. That is also why I told InuYasha the truth about phoenix tears; that way he could blame me if she died. I would not wish my fate upon him, or anyone else. Nobody should have to suffer the pain of knowing you killed your one true love. Kami, when she was in the grip of the phoenix tears, I saw Enishi dying once again, and I knew that if she died, the poor boy would be destroyed. I thanked every spirit, ancestor and Kami I knew when she survived and recovered. Hopefully, she and InuYasha will be safe as they travel through Nippon."

"They will be, Taka," she said. "The lords will watch them, and give our guidance when it is needed. They are not as alone as they think."

Taka inclined his head. "All the same, I shall pray for their safety."

"As will I, Taka. As will I."


	30. Catfight

It had taken a day and a half of hard traveling, but the remainder of InuYasha's group had finally arrived at the Eastern city. In the end, they hadn't needed an accurate description at all; they were sure there was not another city like it anywhere in Nippon. There was only one word they could use for such a place: _dump. _Every building in the place had seen better days, with only a fair few in decent condition. The streets reeked of decay and illness, making even the weakest noses amongst them smart. The people of the city were more like silent stick insects, drifting through the filth-ridden streets like specters, their eyes wide and glassy. When they laid eyes upon the strangers, they instantly dispersed like frightened animals, whispering to each other in dry voices.

"Is this _really _the Eastern city?" Shippou asked. "It looks more like a haunted graveyard."

"Shippou, hush!" Sango scolded. "That's incredibly rude to say about these people!"

"Unfortunately, I must agree with him," Miroku interjected. "This city has seen better days." Upon sighting another cluster of people, he started off toward them. "Excuse me," he called, only to see them disperse and flee to back alleys and dingy huts. "It's quite sad to behold," he sighed.

"I'm not disagreeing with you, but I'd still keep my voice down." Sango glanced over at an old man loitering near an open door. "It's rude to say things like that about people, especially when they're close by."

"I don't know," Shippou said, also glancing over at the old man. "They seem pretty harmless to me."

When the kitsune glanced over at the ancient human, he started limping toward the group, his hands held out expectantly. "Please," he wheezed, "a coin for this old one."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "He seems in desperate need," the houshi whispered.

"It'll bring them all on us if we show him our money," she hissed back.

"Maybe, but we can always procure more."

"We shouldn't _have _to."

"Sango, haven't you a kind bone in your body?"

Sango went a little red at this. "Of course I do! I just don't want to bring all these people down on us! All it will do is get their hopes down even further and waste time we could be spending looking for Kagome and InuYasha."

"I suppose you're right," he sighed.

Meanwhile, the old man was looking despondently at the houshi and taijiya. "Please, just one coin," he begged. "I would be forever in your debt."

Kirara mewed softly and looked over at Sango. Shippou shifted awkwardly from paw to paw, unable to meet the old beggar's eyes. The taijiya looked at Miroku and shrugged in a way that said _It's your decision. _Miroku looked over at the old man; at his drooping skin and basset-hound eyes, at his yellowed nails and bony hands, and knew his mind was made up for him. Despite all his deficiencies, he was a houshi at heart, and couldn't stand to see people suffering.

"Here you go, my good man." He took a couple of coins from within his robes and dropped them into the oldster's hands. His sagging eyes widened at the unexpected wealth. "Don't worry about service; kindness in itself is its own reward."

"A thousand thanks, houshi-sama," the man muttered, managing a short bow despite his old bones. "If there is anything I can do for you, anything at all…"

Miroku was about to say no when Shippou butted in. "Yeah, there is!" When he had caught the man's attention, he asked, "Do you remember seeing a human miko or an inu-hanyou pass through the city? It mighta been several days ago, but try to think!"

"Miko? There haven't been any miko in this city for a long time." The old man shook his head. "Hanyou, though…I think there was a hanyou."

"Really?" Sango leaned forward, her eyes locking with the old man's. "What did he look like?"

"Didn't have much of a chance to see 'im. What I saw, he was dressed in red an' had silver hair like one my age, except he was in the prime of his youth. He was dashing through here like all the hounds of Hell were snapping at his heels, so I can't be too sure." The old man glanced from the taijiya to the kitsune and back again. "Was about the time of the half moon, if I remember correctly. Does that help?"

"Yes, you have been very helpful." Miroku deposited another coin into the old man's hands. "Thank you very much, and safe journey to you."

Tears beaded in the old man's eyes as he beheld the houshi. "Truly, you were sent from the Kami, kind houshi. I will never forget you. Farewell!" With that, the old man tottered off, clutching his precious booty close to his chest.

Miroku turned to Sango and raised an eyebrow at her. "See what comes of being kind, Sango?"

Sango thumped the side of his head with her fist. "That wasn't your idea and you know it. Besides, I _did _want to help him; I just didn't want to disappoint the others." She gestured vaguely to the surrounding people, many of whom were eyeing them greedily. "Oh, and thank you, Shippou, for asking that when you did."

"It's nothing." Shippou crossed his arms over his chest and looked smug.

"The night of the half moon…" Miroku looked up at the sky, trying to figure out how long ago that had been. "Two…no, three and a half days ago, by my figuring."

"Three and a half _days?!" _Sango spluttered. "But…but they might be anywhere by now! Houshi-sama, we have to hurry!" Seizing one of the houshi's sleeves, she proceeded to start dragging him behind her. The light of determination was back in her eyes as she tugged him along. "We haven't a second to lose!"

"Calm down, Sango!" Miroku dug in his heels and managed to halt the taijiya's mad dash. "Yes, it's true that InuYasha came through here three days ago, but that doesn't mean they're out of our grasp just yet! We have to calm down and think rationally about this!"

"There's no time, houshi-sama! The longer we dawdle, the more distance is put between us and them!" Sango snapped. "If we head out now, we might be able to catch them!"

"Where, exactly, do you think they are?" Miroku couldn't help the slightly scathing note that entered his voice then.

"The Eastern castle, wherever that may be." Sango gestured vaguely over her shoulder as she spoke. "Maybe they're still there. After all, we don't know how far away the castle is from here; they might have had some difficulty crossing."

Miroku instantly relented. "That could be. Forgive me, dear Sango, for being so short with you." Grasping Sango's hand, he nuzzled it a couple of times. "I was only thinking of your wellbeing."

_SLAP._

"If you want to keep traveling with me, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself," Sango said acidly.

Miroku sighed and rubbed the bright red mark on his cheek. "As you wish."

"Never learns," Shippou scoffed. Kirara mewed in agreement.

At that moment, a small group of people converged upon them, their hands outstretched. "Please help us," they begged. "Please save us!" More people, seeing what the others were up to, came to join them as time went by, their hands reaching for the houshi and taijiya.

"I'm sorry, my good people, but I can't spare another coin," Miroku intoned, raising his voice so he could be heard over the crowd. If they got what he was saying, they certainly didn't react. The starving humans just moved even closer, jostling with each other as they fought to get nearer. Hands started tearing at their clothing, desperate for even the smallest coin.

"Aaah! There's too many of them!" Shippou cried, leaping up onto Miroku's shoulder and clinging for all he was worth. "What're we gonna do?"

Sango slapped back a clawlike hand as it reached for her pink yukata. "That's it! Kirara, get us out of here!" Upon hearing the command, Kirara leaped into the air and burst into flames. The inferno drove most of the people back. Screams of shock rose from the mob as the transformed nekomata roared to the sky, her saber fangs flashing in the afternoon light. Not wasting any time, Miroku and Sango grabbed her fur, and she pulled them into the air. Soon the village was a distant blot behind them, and there was nothing beneath them save for a wide expanse of grassy field.

"That was close." Miroku wiped his brow and looked over at his companion. "Are you all right, Sango?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They weren't really trying to hurt me, anyway; they just wanted the money. If I had any, I suppose I would have given it to them."

"Alas, that is the fate we must suffer, Sango. Sometimes we just can't help people, no matter how much we want to. We can certainly try, but in the end there's simply nothing we can do except move on." He cleared his throat and directed his gaze toward the east. "Now, what do you suppose this Eastern castle looks like?"

Sango bit her lip. "I honestly have no idea."

"You don't think it looks like a castle?" Shippou asked skeptically.

"Maybe, maybe not. One can never guess with youkai."

"But the Western castle looked like a castle! Why shouldn't the Eastern one look like a castle?"

"Will you two be quiet?!" Sango snapped, turning around to glare at the two males. "There's no point arguing about what the castle does or doesn't look like! How about we just wait and see what we find _before_ we start going off the deep end?" Nobody could argue with Sango's angry face, so the conversation petered out after that.

They flew the next hour and a half in silence, Sango too focused on flying to speak while Miroku and Shippou were too scared of what Sango would do if they said something wrong. Kirara shook her head at the antics of the group, but kept on flying all the same. She couldn't help but hope that they would find Kagome and InuYasha soon, otherwise Sango might just start tearing the other two apart out of righteous worry.

Soon enough, the field gave way to a forest, and Kirara had to fly a little higher to avoid some of the taller trees. Shippou, who was trying to entertain himself with his foxfire, threw one blue-green orb a little too far and lost it over the trees. When he did this, he thought he glimpsed the distant outline of a mountain. "Hey, Sango?" he called, feeling more than a little trepidation.

"What?"

"There's a mountain over there! Maybe that's where the Eastern castle is!" Shippou pointed over to the monolith of stone, bouncing wildly on Miroku's shoulder.

"It could be," Miroku agreed. "Shiranui-sama did call it 'the Kingdom of the Earth,' so it would make sense for it to be on a mountain."

"Kirara! Head for the mountain!" Sango ordered without further ado. Kirara growled her assent and started heading for the mountain. All too soon it loomed over head, seeming to grow larger and larger as they got nearer and nearer. Tiny little Shippou, who had only seen Mount Hakurei before this, craned his neck to try and see the top of the mountain, his mouth open wide. Miroku felt some trepidation and mumbled a quick prayer to ease his misgivings. Sango just urged Kirara onward, her mouth set in a grim line.

Mere minutes later, Sango urged Kirara down, landing near the foot of the mountain. "Everyone, be on your guard," she commanded. "They won't be too eager to receive a human audience."

"Indeed," Miroku agreed, "especially if this Minami has as big of a grudge against youkai-taijiya as Shiranui said she did."

Not two seconds after he said this, a hidden gate was suddenly flung open and hundreds of soldiers poured out, armed to the teeth with weapons of every kind. Shippou let out a screech of alarm and dived behind Kirara, who was growling at the youkai hoard. It took the army no time at all to surround them in a deadly circle of glittering weapons. Unlike the scene at the Western castle, however, this time they were prepared for a fight.

"Who are you and what do you want?" a soldier called out.

"There is no reason to surround us like this!" Miroku shouted back. "We seek our friends and wish to speak with your mistress!"

There was a pause, during which the youkai muttered to each other. Then they began to part as a solitary figure walked through their ranks. She walked slowly, her shoulders stiff and her head held high. The youkai stopped when she got to the very edge of the circle, her eyes fixed upon the little group.

The first thing they noticed was that she was incredibly beautiful. Her long mahogany hair framed her thin heart-shaped face and tumbled about her shoulders. Her eyes were almond shaped and bright green in color, her nose perfectly petite and her lips full and luscious-looking. Her curvaceous body was concealed with the richest of silk yukatas that reached only to her knees, revealing her muscular thighs and bare feet. In one clawed hand she held a naginata, which she used to point at them. "I am Yamamoto Minami, lady of the East," she intoned. "Who are you who claim to know me?"

"We are friends of InuYasha and Kagome-sama," Miroku replied. "We heard that they had passed through your lands, and we thought you might direct us to them."

"Friends? They didn't mention any friends." Minami's brow furrowed as she studied the humans, nekomata and kitsune. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Before anybody could speak, Kirara lifted her head and roared, startling a great deal of the youkai. Minami, however, simply cocked her head and stared at the great cat. "You say you carried them for a great part of the journey? To where?" Kirara growled and gestured with one paw. "The Western castle? Prove it!" Kirara growled again. "They do like their poison arrows…reflects a certain asshole's personality, if you ask me." Minami sighed and directed her attention to Miroku. "According to your nekomata friend, you got a rather chilly reception at the Western castle."

"Indeed. They were not too eager to have humans there, especially after Kagome-sama visited."

Minami sighed. "Stupid rat bastard. Well, I suppose this means you're telling the truth. What do you want, friends of my friends?"

Miroku's eyes glittered as he bowed low to the ground. "Just some information, Minami-dono, but first-" In the blink of an eye, he was in front of Minami, his hands grasping her free one. "-will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

A vein popped on Sango's head and she readied her hand for a blow. Before she could act, Minami yanked her hand away from the houshi's and kicked the houshi right in the crotch. He gave a yelp of pain and collapsed to the ground, his staff clattering noisily to the ground. Minami's naginata pressed against his throat, cutting off any complaint he might have had.

"You disgusting pervert," she snarled, her eyes flashing red with youkai power, "I should have known your type when I laid eyes on you. It's men like you who make the lives of people like me absolute _hell._ I wouldn't expect you to care, hentai; after all, what is a whore's daughter to you?!"

"Leave him alone!" Minami looked up in time to see the great boomerang bone spinning toward her. She leaped away, the Hiraikotsu missing her by an inch. Sango caught the weapon with one hand and darted forward, shielding the houshi with her body.

"Why do you protect him, taijiya?" the neko-youkai hissed. "Surely _your kind_ condones a lying hentai like him?"

"Maybe he's a hentai, but he's _my _hentai, and nobody deals with him but _me_." Sango glared at Minami and raised her weapon in a threatening fashion. "So back off!"

"Not until he learns that no man asks such a question of a lady!" Minami swung her naginata at Sango's head. The taijiya parried the blow with her Hiraikotsu before aiming her own blow at Minami's hip. The Eastern lady leaped over Sango's head and swung again. This time, her naginata sunk into Sango's shoulder, leaving a deep wound in her flesh. Gritting her teeth against the pain, Sango activated the hidden trigger in her gauntlet, and her secret blade popped out of her sleeve. Moving quickly, she struck out at her adversary and managed to catch her in the cheek.

Hissing madly, Minami jumped away, scrubbing at the wound with her sleeve. Several of her soldiers ran forward, their faces concerned, but she waved them away. "Stay back! This one is mine!" Minami pointed her bloodstained blade at Sango and shouted, "Surrender now and I'll spare your life, taijiya!"

"Not a chance!" Sango shouted back. "Not so long as you threaten houshi-sama!"

"Your funeral, taijiya!" Minami slammed her naginata's blade into the ground. When she did this, a strange rumble started under Sango's feet. Then, unexpectedly, the ground erupted in a fountain of dirt and sent her skyward. She flew back several yards and would have had a hard landing if Kirara hadn't caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you, Kirara. Now, let's go get her!" Sango threw Hiraikotsu again and directed Kirara to charge at the same time. Minami dodged the flying weapon, but in doing so landed right in Kirara's path. Before she could move aside, Kirara slammed both paws into her chest, roaring madly as she tackled the youkai lady to the ground. In a flash, Sango was on the ground, her wakizashi drawn and pressed against Minami's throat. "Surrender now and I'll spare your life," she stated, throwing Minami's words back into her face.

"NEVER!" Minami's sclera went red and her irises blue as her youki spiked, forcing Sango back several paces. With a great roar, she forced Kirara off her chest and leaped aside. Green light enveloped her body as she transformed into her true self. The green light grew into a great ball before abating to reveal a giant brown neko-youkai. Minami's true form was three times bigger than Kirara, and almost as big as Sesshoumaru's true form. Her long claws dug into the ground as she roared to the sky, revealing long, sharp fangs. She lowered her head and growled at them, eyes flashing red and ears flattening on her head. The earth trembled beneath her great paws, as if in response to her youki. Maybe Sango should have been afraid, but she was not; she just readied herself for the oncoming fight, Hiraikotsu clutched firmly in one hand and her wakizashi in the other.

"_**Enough!" **_A great voice boomed out over the whole proceeding, shocking the combatants apart. The sound of pounding paws could be heard approaching the circle of soldiers shortly before another giant cat leaped into the melee. This one was much bigger and broader than the feral Minami, and colored orange-yellow rather than brown. A mane of ginger fur ringed the neko-youkai's neck, making it look more like a lion than a tabby. Two great red and blue eyes looked down upon the small group before him, narrowing slightly as he took in the warlike taijiya, the ailing houshi, the cowering kitsune and growling nekomata. _**"These beings are not worth your wrath, Nee-san."**_

"_**Don't interfere, Nari,"**_ she growled back. _**"She brought this upon herself."**_

The orange male shook himself and moved to shield the group with his body, regarding Minami with sad eyes. _**"You would punish one taijiya for the actions of a dead ancestor?"**_

"_**Don't mention that foul bastard to me, brother!" **_The ground cracked beneath the dai-neko-youkai's paws as she yowled to the sky. _**"Cowardly little fool dared to trick me!"**_

"_**You made a mistake and it nearly cost you your life," **_he replied. _**"You took the wrong lesson from it, my sister. Instead of taking out your anger on innocent parties, you should focus on not being tempted by handsome men, ne?"**_

If it was possible for a cat to flush, Minami managed it. _**"Shut up, Narihira."**_

Narihira let out a meowing laugh. _**"Yes, you were tempted into a trap and paid for it with a good deal of hubris! However," **_here his great face became serious, _**"I heard that they were all slaughtered by a hoard of youkai some time back. If this one is a taijiya, she would be the very last of them. Think of this, Nee-san; she protects the innocent of Nippon, just the same as you and I, except she has no power, nothing save her courage and her training. Slaying her would remove the last of a great and honorable people. Would you wear that mantle upon your shoulders and further stain the East's name?"**_

Minami glared at Sango. _**"You have a point, but why on Earth would she defend a horrible hentai like that sham houshi?"**_

Narihira also looked over at Sango, managing to smile at Sango without moving his lips. _**"Tell us, taijiya; why do you defend the houshi?"**_

Sango, not expecting to be addressed thus, barely managed to stammer out, "B-Because he doesn't deserve to die for such a stupid reason! I know he's a hentai, but he's harmless, really!"

Narihira turned back to his sister. _**"Do you hear that, Minami? Woven into that statement is something you have yet to experience: love. She defends him simply because she loves him; any other circumstance is just coincidental. Would you not do the same for me…or for a certain ryū-youkai?" **_

Minami let out a great sigh, and then both cats were enveloped in green light. It abated after several seconds, showing that Minami had transformed back into her humanoid form, as well as her brother, who was broad of shoulder and square of face, with orange-tabby hair and the same green eyes as his sister. "You speak the truth, brother." Sighing again, she turned to Sango. "Taijiya-san, let us call truce. I shall forgive the houshi his trespasses, though if he should do it again, I'll tear his balls off."

"If he does it again, I'll do it for you," Sango countered.

Minami laughed, suddenly becoming friendly. "Well now! Seems we do have some sense of honor after all! I can see why Kagome would be your friend; you and she are quite alike."

"Kagome-chan is a much better person than I am," was Sango's humble reply. "But she is my best friend, one of the only ones I have left. Could you please tell me where she's gone?"

Minami nodded. "I shall, taijiya-san. She and InuYasha started out for the Southern country just this morning; they've only been gone for six or seven hours. If you hurry, you might just catch them up. Oh, and about your houshi," she gestured over to the crumpled holy man as she spoke, "don't baby him too much. I have a feeling he's needed this particular lesson for a long while."

"You have no idea," Sango grumbled. Striding over to the prone houshi, she hauled him up onto his feet, ignoring his protesting squeak of pain. "Man up, houshi-sama! We're leaving for the South!" She pushed him over to Kirara, who was watching the whole event with something akin to amusement shining in her eyes. Without so much as a flicker of pity, she dumped him onto the nekomata's back. Shippou, deciding he should stay quiet lest he risk his own privates, jumped up onto Kirara's head, curling up into a ball of orange fluff. "Thank you for your help, Minami-dono…and if you still want to finish our fight, I'll be ready!"

Minami smirked at the taijiya, her eyes glowing like green coals. "I'll keep that in mind, taijiya-san. Before you go, tell me your name so I c'n actually call for ya."

Sango just laughed and urged Kirara into the air. "Farewell, Minami-dono!" The nekomata soared into the sky, leaving the entourage behind on the ground.

"Damn taijiya," Minami growled, though she now sounded admiring rather than irate. "If I ever see her again, it'll be her downfall."

"Are you sure?" Narihira teased. "You sound more like you wanna go sleep with her, sis."

"Nari! That's disgusting!" Minami walloped her brother with the hilt of her naginata. "Really, how could you? That's not even funny!"

"Owowow! Okay, Okay, I won't say it again!" he yelped, covering his head with his hands. "Honest, I'm sorry!"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're ever going to grow up, Nari," she sighed, letting the naginata dissipate and her hands fall to her sides.

Narihira looked over at his sister, a frown pulling at his lips. "What's wrong, Nee-san? You seem worried."

"Something's not right, Nari." She looked out over the forest surrounding her home, toward the place where the group had headed, and where, hours before, InuYasha and Kagome had left for. "I can feel it. Something is dreadfully wrong about this whole affair."

"You think so?"

"I _know _it; I felt it when I saw InuYasha after all these years and I feel it now. Something is coming, and I don't like it." She bit her lip, her fangs nearly puncturing her skin.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll figure it out and face it together, eh sis?"

"We'll try, Nari, by all the Kami we'll try." She managed to smile at her brother, but it faded as she turned back to the south. _'Kami protect that group from all the evils that plague this land and give them luck…they're gonna need it.'_

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long while, Eien Rengoku decided to visit his treasure hall. The decision had come to him in the middle of a sleepless night; maybe sleep would claim him once he had laid eye upon some of the relics of his past glories. With the ever faithful Naminé perched upon his shoulder, he swept down the familiar tunnels of his mountain lair. His mountain was quieter at night, which he supposed was all right. Even the great Eien Rengoku had to rest sometimes.<p>

His footsteps echoed off the walls as he tramped down into the heart of his stronghold. Nobody came here save him; it was his place, and his alone. The hall abruptly ended in a pear-shaped cave with torches on either side of its entrance. In the far back of the little cave stood an oaken door painted with blood. While the blood did look decorative, its main purpose was to bar entry to anybody who wasn't Eien Rengoku. If they did try to enter…well, he had tested it once, and the results had been quite amusing. Reaching out, the youkai lord grasped the door's edge and pulled it aside.

Ah, the glories of his treasure room never ceased to comfort him. A myriad of pelts, entire legions of armor, weapons of every make and size, burnished gold and jewels, works of art, rare artifacts and the occasional skeleton marked his centuries of conquest. Eien Rengoku smiled beneath his mask, a bloody sea of memories rushing up to embrace him as he slowly made his way down the hall. Here was the scaled hide of a dragon who regretted crossing him, there a helmeted skull from a gallant but pitifully mortal knight. Eien Rengoku sighed and shook his head sadly; would mortals ever learn that bravery was a tale woven to comfort the weak of heart?

Then he paused beside a particular pedestal. "Ah, Naminé," he purred, "here we have the most recent addition to my little collection." He stroked his raven's glossy black feathers with one hand and gestured vaguely toward the pedestal with the other. "Behold, acquired for me by the late Sugureta Zoku, the urn containing the ashes of the lady Izayoi." It was indeed Izayoi's urn, looking very plain beside all the great treasures surrounding it, yet it still caught his eye and held him like nothing else. It was the source of many memories of the past and contained the possibilities of the future.

Oh, it was no longer the bait now. Eien Rengoku had long since cast aside that plan, which had been hastily formed in the first place. When he had learned that Nigeta Kare still lived, he had acted rashly and concocted a haphazard plan which had about a one in five thousand chance of succeeding. However, in stealing the urn, Zoku had rooted up Nigeta Kare's woman, the human miko currently chasing after the urn. She had been hampered somewhat by the thief, but Eien Rengoku knew Nigeta Kare had come to her defense and saved her, proving once and for all that he would protect her with his life. This was good, this was _excellent_; what better thing to draw him in with than his lover?

'_I will have to draw her in somehow…I'll have to be cunning, yes, cunning, in order to catch her. She may know of the White-Tail, but she is only a young wench; it should be easy to lure her into my trap. Eien Rengoku has always been adept at dealing with mortals. It will be getting her away from Nigeta Kare that makes the challenge. Hmm…they will head for the South when they are done with the whore's daughter, which will bring them closer to my domain. What shall I do?'_

"What do you think, Naminé?" he asked quietly. "How should I lure Nigeta Kare's harlot into my talons?" The raven let out a long cry. "Wait and see? What do you mean, 'wait and see'?" She cried again. "Ah…you mean that I should wait for the opportune moment! Naminé, your wisdom never ceases to amaze me." He tapped her beak with one finger and set off down the hall again. "Hmm…I'll send out a detachment of soldiers to wait for their arrival, and-" He stopped himself, one hand going to his chin. "No, they'll see the trap and avoid it. Hmm…what should Eien Rengoku do?"

Naminé muttered softly into his ear. "Position them at a strategic location and wait for the wench to stumble into their trap? Genius! My dear, what would Eien Rengoku be without you?" He stroked the bird's head with an almost loving talon. She let out a couple of croaks in response. "True enough, true enough."

Closing the door of his treasure room behind him, Eien Rengoku started back toward his chambers. He thought of what would happen when he got his talons on the Kagome woman, and he shuddered with pleasure. By all the youkai of Hell, he would make sure she had _all _the treatment his usual guests got, breaking her inch by inch until she was ready to give up her hold on life. It would be even better if he could do it in front of Nigeta Kare, but he was reasonable enough. If he didn't make it in time to save her, so be it. Eien Rengoku wasn't picky when it came to matters like that.

'_What shall it be, Nigeta Kare: will you watch your whore get tortured in front of your eyes, or will Eien Rengoku toss her desecrated corpse at your feet?'_


	31. Reaping the Harvest

The road to the Southern lands was a long and harsh one, with many treks through swampland, youkai-infested fields and ominous forests. Kagome, still tired out from the phoenix tears, spent much of the first day napping, her face resting against InuYasha's shoulder. Normally, if two certain nosy humans happened to be nearby, the hanyou might have complained about her laziness, but as it was then, he wasn't going to do a damn thing. He'd take Kagome napping on his shoulder over Kagome lying dead somewhere any day. It made the journey a little more challenging, but he didn't care. She was safe; that was all that mattered.

Yoru ran on ahead of them, scouting out the coming areas. If there were signs of trouble, she'd run back to them…or just deal with it herself. InuYasha wouldn't have minded a fight or two, but with Kagome sleeping upon his back he knew better than to cast himself into any unnecessary fights. Even though he was loath to do it, he found himself running right past several groups of ravenous yet unsuspecting youkai. Better to let sleeping youkai lie than to risk hurting his miko.

The day passed quickly, with only one stop for lunch to break the monotony of running. It was only when night started to fall that InuYasha cast about for a place to camp. Yoru had slowed up and was running beside him, also searching for a good place to rest. Kagome was napping again, so she couldn't really help out there.

Finally, after ten minutes of searching, InuYasha found a likely little nook beneath the roots of a great oak tree. It would give them shelter from the elements, as well as from any questing youkai. "Oi, Yoru, we're gonna stop here for the night," he called. The hyō-youkai, who had been running ahead, dug in her paws and circled back toward him, stopping only when she stood beside him. Shifting Kagome to a different part of his back, InuYasha freed one hand and took Kagome's backpack from Yoru. "You stand guard while I set up the camp, got it?" Yoru snorted and shook her head before parking her rump in the soil. InuYasha snorted back at her and turned back toward the nook. It was a bit of a steep climb, but he managed to descend into the nook without too much trouble.

The space beneath the roots was nice and dry, which was a nice luxury in the wilds of the Sengoku jidai. After sniffing around to make sure there were no signs of youkai, InuYasha set Kagome's backpack on the ground. He wanted to start setting up camp, but he didn't want to do it while Kagome was still napping on his back, nor did he want to just dump her on the soil. She hated getting dirty, and would surely give him an earful for that. However, he never learned how to work that 'sleeping bag' thing of hers, and now wasn't a particularly good time to figure it out. He thought for a few seconds before coming up with an idea. Using his one free hand, he started pulling at the ties of his haori, undoing them one by one. When the garment was hanging loosely from his frame, he managed to tug it off without disturbing his miko and set it upon the ground. Gently, almost reverently, he laid the sleeping girl upon his haori. She snuffled and rolled over, but otherwise did not stir. He smirked at that, his eyes moving over her sleeping face; she looked so sweet and innocent, with eyes closed and lips parted, her hands thrown back over the midnight flame of her hair. The way she was laying brought her curves into sharp relief, and he found himself staring at them, tracing them with his eyes…so inviting, so _tempting_…_ 'Dammit, what the fuck's the matter with me?'_

Blushing like a naughty child, InuYasha turned away from her and darted out of the camp. Yoru growled at him as he passed. "I'm just getting firewood," he grumbled. "Watch Kagome, willya?" He didn't need to hear her growl to know that Yoru would protect her. He'd seen how fond the hyō-youkai was of Kagome back at the Eastern castle; she'd probably defend Kagome with her life. A smirk tugged at the edge of his mouth. Maybe he and Yoru had something in common.

It didn't take long for InuYasha to find a great dead tree, decrepit and crumbling with age. Not wanting to waste any time, InuYasha drew his Tetsusaiga and swung it once, twice, three times. The tree seemed to explode into fragments, dissolving like hot butter beneath a knife. InuYasha sheathed his sword and started gathering all the wood he could carry, which was a considerable amount. When he could carry no more, he turned about and started jogging back to the camp, careful not to lose so much as a stick.

Yoru growled welcomingly at him as he returned, her great green eyes fixed upon the wood in his arms. He nodded at her and continued into the nook. Kagome had shifted a bit in her sleep; she was on her side now, her face pressed into the crook of her elbow and her arm wrapped around her chest. This pose brought her breasts into sharper relief, a fact InuYasha did his utmost to ignore. He set about making a fire, arranging a third of his firewood into a primitive teepee and lighting it like the houshi had taught him. When it was sufficiently alight, he retrieved the other two bags from Yoru, who had curled up outside the entrance to the nook. She flicked an ear at him as he approached, but that was it.

Once he was back inside, he checked out the rations Minami had given them. Dried meats, vegetables and the odd rice ball. It was enough to last them about three or four days, if they were to have three square meals a day. InuYasha knew he would need to start hunting to supplement their diet, otherwise they'd have to start going hungry. Hunger he could deal with, as he had for two hundred years. Kagome, on the other hand…

"Mmm…" His ears twitched as the muffled sound reached them. Sounded like Kagome was waking up.

"Finally awake, lazy wench?" he growled. "I thought you weren't ever gonna wake up."

Kagome rose from her makeshift bed and stretched languidly, feeling her joints pop and creak as she did so. "Was I really asleep for so long?" she yawned.

"Most of the day, yeah," he replied.

She stopped stretching at that, her arms falling slowly to the ground on either side of her. "Gomen, InuYasha. I…I didn't mean to sleep for so long."

"Nah, you probably needed it." He shrugged nonchalantly, feeling her gaze like it was a beam of sunlight warming his back.

"Maybe I did, but I don't want to be a burden on you." Her strange comment made him turn so he could look at her. He was shocked to see sadness in those lovely brown eyes of hers. Her lips quivered slightly as she asked, "You had to carry me all day, didn't you?"

"Duh," he drawled. Upon seeing her sadness deepen, he quickly added, "Uh, but you don't really weigh anything, so it wasn't so bad." He winced, knowing that it wouldn't help cheer her up, no matter how much he wanted to.

"'It wasn't so bad'?" she repeated, tilting her head to one side. She seemed to be judging him with those eyes of hers, and it made him wary. One wrong step and she could send him to his grave, quite literally, if she was mad enough.

"You weren't a burden, Kagome. You ain't ever been a burden." Damn, he wished he'd said that earlier. As it was, he hoped she didn't know it was an afterthought.

However, much to his surprise, she smiled at him. His brain melted into a big puddle of glop as her eyes lit up. "Thank you, InuYasha." Astounded at her quick change of temperament, he could only nod dumbly at her, his head jerking up and down like a puppet's.

Kagome rose from the haori-bed and stretched again, her hands almost touching the ceiling. InuYasha swallowed and looked away; Kami, he just didn't seem to want to stop _looking _at her. He'd never had this problem before, dammit! If she had noticed this, she didn't comment on it. Instead, she just walked over to the fire and sat down next to him. "So what's for dinner?" she asked, her tone playful, a direct contrast to her sadness just moments earlier.

"This dried shit," he gestured to the ration bags, "unless you want me to go out and catch us some real meat."

"No, I can handle this. Besides, you've been running all day; you could probably use some rest." Reaching over the hanyou, Kagome took the nearest sack of provisions and started pawing through it for food. He leaned away from her, pupils dilating wildly as her scent flooded his mind. _'Get a fucking grip already! You've handled this before, dammit, don't let it start bothering you now!'_

"I-I keep telling ya," he said quickly, "I ain't a human like you. A few hours of running isn't gonna hurt me." He hoped that she hadn't caught the stutter, or, if she had, she didn't know what it meant. Damn, he was as skittish and out of control as a horse on an iced lake. He seriously needed to regain control of himself, and pronto.

"You still need to rest," she pointed out. "Otherwise those 'few hours' are going to pile up very quickly." She turned toward the fire and absentmindedly started munching on a strip of dried meat. She had two other strips in her jeaned lap, as well as half a rice ball and some dried seaweed. InuYasha frowned, staring at the frugal meal.

"Is that all you're eating?"

"There isn't really that much," she replied, taking another bite of the meat. "I don't want to suck our rations dry before we even get there."

Though he privately agreed with this, he didn't want her to starve, either. "You haven't eaten in a while, Kagome. You need to eat more if you want to get your strength back."

"I'll be fine. I ate a lot at breakfast, and lunch wasn't so bad either." She finished her first strip and started on her second. "Now, can you be quiet and let me eat?"

He snorted and looked away. "Fine. Have it your way."

"I will, thank you." Her eyes glittered as she spoke, mischievous and enchanting at the same time. Quickly diverting his attention to the provision sacks, he started rooting around for his own dinner, ignoring the feelings she had evoked within him. He took out just about the same amount of food she had, sans the dried vegetables. He ate quickly, snapping down food and swallowing it like a starving wolf. He had just demolished two strips and was about to consume the third when he caught sight of Kagome. She was staring at him, her half-eaten third strip clutched in her hand like some sort of talisman.

"Whuh?' he slurred, feeling self conscious.

"You know, if you eat without chewing, you could choke," she said, careful to keep her tone light.

He swallowed once and took a huge bite out of his meat. "N'ver bitherd yuh 'fore."

"That's because I never complained about it before," she tossed back. "There's no need to eat so fast, InuYasha. It's not like it's going to run away from you."

He snorted. Him eating his dinner fast was because something else was always there to steal it from him, not because it could run away from him. It had taken several years and a lot of time spent with an empty belly to realize that the faster he ate, the more food he would be able to eat. "If it bothers ya so much, then stop starin' at me, wench."

She sighed and looked away. "Good point."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

They sat in silence after that; Kagome slowly consuming the rest of her dinner while InuYasha watched the fire. There were so many things both of them wanted to say to each other, yet neither of them could speak a single word. The silence hung between them, an impenetrable barrier that grew stronger and thicker with each passing second.

Finally, after enduring fifteen minutes of this silence, Kagome broke it. "How long do you think it'll take us to get to the Land of Fire?"

InuYasha looked up, startled by the question. "Uh…" He tried to think, tried to remember how long it had taken them last time they had ventured there. "Maybe three days, probably more. I dunno."

"Hmm." She gazed at the fire, not speaking for several moments. "Do you know why this person wanted your mother's urn?"

He growled, remembering what Minami had said to him. "I've got a pretty good idea." When he was sure he had Kagome's attention, he continued. "She said the wounds on that kitsune-hanyou matched the wounds on Mother's body, which means whoever killed him…killed _her._" Kagome gasped at this revelation. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. InuYasha seemed not to notice this. "The chances of some random fucker killing him are practically nothing, so it _has _to be the guy who hired him." His hand tightened into a fist, and his claws dug into his palm until several beads of blood dripped out from between his fingers. "No matter what the reason, I'll destroy this mother fucker and avenge her death!"

Kagome was quiet again, her breathing harsh and quick. Then her hands were upon his, uncurling his fingers to reveal the five ragged wounds he'd accidentally inflicted upon himself. He looked at her and saw tears pooling in her eyes, several already breaking free and trailing down her face. The familiar panic lanced through him as he watched more tears slide down her cheeks. "InuYasha," she whispered, her voice sad and broken. She clutched his bloody hand like a lifeline, her fingers pressing into his torn palm. "Oh, InuYasha…I'm so sorry…"

"W-Why are you sorry?" he blurted. "You ain't done nothing!"

She shook her head. "You've been hurting for so long…Kami, I could never have guessed how much you've been hurting. And…and I've just been making it worse…treating you like dirt!" She let out a sob and curled up around his hand, her tears hot against his skin.

It hit him with a jolt. Kagome was sorry that he had suffered, sorry that he had lost his mother when he was barely old enough to take care of himself. She was in pain because he had been in pain, and because she believed she had just made it worse. InuYasha shook his head. She had no idea what she was talking about; she'd never treated him poorly. Okay, maybe she did like to use the subjugation kotodama, and maybe she liked to shout at him and stuff, but she had never done those things purely because of his hanyou status. Hell, if he believed what she had said last night, she _loved _him for it. That was enough to enable him to forgive her ten times over.

"Aw, fuck, 'gome," he groaned. With his other hand, he pulled her to him, close enough for her cheek to rest on his chest. "Don't cry for me, Kagome. I got over this shit a long time ago. Anyway, you never treated me badly, and I _know_ how it feels like to be treated like dirt." He wrapped the fingers of his wounded hand around her own, keeping his bloody claws away from her pristine skin. She freed one of her hands, only to wrap it around his waist, her nails digging into the skin of his back. She let out a low, choking sob, her tears staining the front of his kosode.

"It isn't fair," she whimpered. "It isn't fair!"

He snorted. "Tell me about it."

She looked at him, her great brown eyes filled with tears. He looked back at her, feeling his heart careening wildly in his chest. "It isn't fair that you've had to suffer so much, InuYasha. You don't deserve it." She hung her head, more tears dripping onto the dirt between them. "So many people have hurt you…_I've…_hurt you. It isn't fair."

"Stop it!" he barked. She jerked up, startled by his sudden shout. "Stop it," he repeated, a little more gently. "You haven't done anything, Kagome." His other hand was on the juncture of her neck and chin, the beat of her pulse pressing against his fingers. His thumb was on her cheek, stroking it unconsciously. "Hell, you've done more to help me than anybody has in over two hundred years."

"Have I?" she countered, more tears rushing down her face. "Have I helped you, InuYasha?"

He didn't answer; he was too caught up in the tear-tracks marring her pale face. Damn, he hated it when she cried, but he never knew what to do when she did. Usually she ended up telling him to sit a million times before she felt better. He supposed if that was what she wanted, he'd let her do it. It didn't _seem _like that was what she wanted, not after what she said about hurting him. If that was the case, then what was he to do? He took a deep breath and decided to do whatever his instincts told him to do.

InuYasha leaned close to her, close enough that his nose bumped against her cheek. Without even realizing what he was doing, he started kissing Kagome's cheek, or, more specifically, kissing away her tears. He heard her gasp, felt her arch closer as her heart beat faster. Nuzzling and kissing, he managed to clear up her tears and calm her down; at least, in the sense that she was no longer crying. Her heart was still beating fast, ramming like a trip hammer in her chest.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Instead of shouting at her to stop crying like he usually did, InuYasha was kissing her, his rough lips moving over her cheek as he made quick work of drying her tears. The young miko couldn't help but tremble beneath him, feeling her emotions tumble anew within herself. Kami, did he even know what he did to her?

Without thinking, she leaned her head back, exposing her throat for him. He was there in an instant, his mouth dragging slowly over the sensitive skin, teasing her with lips and fangs and tongue. A whimper escaped her throat as she dug her fingers into his silky hair. The hanyou moved up, nuzzling her chin, her cheek, her nose; his breath tickled her lips, and she couldn't help the surge that jolted through her then. Kami, she was certainly a hopeless little creature, letting him do this to her even though she didn't know whether or not she was the one he wanted. Strangely enough, she couldn't make herself care. _'You __**are**__ hopeless, Higurashi.' _

Then he was kissing her, more furiously than before, his hand behind her head, holding her against him. She wrapped herself about him, pulled him closer, let him peruse her mouth with his tongue. His other hand was tracing the curve of her waist and hip, moving endlessly up and down, up and down. She squirmed under his fingers, wanting to feel more, but at the same time afraid of what would happen. The whispers started up in her mind; giving her heart and body to a man who didn't love her wasn't exactly the best path to take, especially considering the enemies who still waited for them, both known and unknown. She pushed those thoughts back into the corner where they belonged, intent on enjoying this for as long as it lasted. It felt like he wanted her, and for now, that was enough.

'_Kami damn me to each and every Hell there is,' _InuYasha thought as his miko squirmed in his arms, her scent spiking violently as he continued to plunder her mouth. Those same dark feelings that had embraced him back in the Eastern castle were wrapping about him now, tantalizing and mysterious. Every time she moved, or so much as responded to him, his body reacted violently. His heart was pounding in his chest, a relentless drumbeat to counteract their rasping breath. Her hands were caressing his face now, her fingers tracing the lines and planes of his cheeks and jaw. He shuddered beneath her hands; how could anything so simple feel so good?

Without thinking, without realizing it, he had fallen back, and there was no wall to catch him this time. Luckily the ground wasn't too compact, so it wasn't that much of a hard landing. It didn't even break their stride; she just fell with him and landed on top of him, fully content to continue despite the change in position.

Her hands were moving again, migrating down his face, past his neck and started toying with the edges of his kosode. As before, he yelped when her fingers made contact with his skin. This time, she placated him with a gentle kiss to the side of his throat. The hanyou growled and clutched her closer, his arms fully encompassing her minute waist. She laughed; an erotically pleasing sound to the almost drunken hanyou. Her scent was slowly climbing, swimming in his brain like some sort of opiate, drowning out coherent thought and leaving her and only her.

She was pulling at his kosode now, trying to expose some of his skin to the open air. Helpless against the powerful forces of her scent and his emotions, InuYasha could only watch her, dumbfounded, as she managed to peel the garment back somewhat. Then his Kagome had moved down, her lips trailing kisses down his neck, dancing over his collarbone before she finally reached his chest. A mixture of howl and whine rose in his throat as her fingers and mouth teased his pecs; Kami, nothing had ever felt like _this_ before. She had him at the end of a string, and all she had to do was tug on it to make him dance. Funnily enough, he found himself not caring, except for one thing-he wanted to give her the same treatment she was dishing out to him. _'Fair's fair…'_

Before he was aware of it, his hand was moving, trailing up her waist, sliding over her stomach, and lingered for a moment on her ribcage before cupping one of her breasts. He heard her gasp, and might have pulled away if her damn scent hadn't held him prisoner. He was mildly surprised at how…_soft _she was; like silk and water and sakura blossoms and down and all those wonderful things he'd never gotten to encounter during his hard life in the wild. Maybe there was something to be said for her life back in the Heisei jidai. She arched her back, pushing her lovely globe further into his palm. Abruptly, her lips rammed against his again, more carnal and feral now that he was groping her breast. He returned it in full, growling happily in his throat as his other hand joined the first, seizing her other breast and giving it the same treatment. Kagome gasped again, and the sound made him shudder deeply. He didn't understand the feelings coursing through his veins, but by Kami he relished them.

Suddenly the youkai within him wakened and reared, sending a surge of its youki through his body. He shuddered again, though this time it was for a whole different reason. Heart pounding, he sat bolt upright, nearly throwing Kagome to the ground as he surged forth. InuYasha could feel his youkai power raging through him, though its intent wasn't bloodlust…no, it was some other lust entirely, but what was it?

A sickening sense of realization belatedly dawned upon the hanyou. It wanted to _mate. _His inner youkai had been reacting to the aroused scent of a willing female, and he was sure that if he had transformed, Kagome would have had a whole different problem on her hands. Well, maybe not on her _hands_. _'Kami…what have I done?' _he groaned. In an effort to calm himself down, he closed his eyes and started breathing deeply, just focusing on inhaling and exhaling for the time being.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" Upon hearing Kagome's voice, InuYasha opened his eyes and looked at her. Kagome was lying in his arms, her face turned toward his, panting and trembling like a leaf. Her lips were very red and swollen from his kisses and her face was flushed with excitement. Beneath the palm that still rested on her chest, he felt her nipple harden into a rigid peak as her scent wound about him, dangerously aroused and exotic. The miko was gazing at him, her eyes wide and her breathing harsh. There was a hint of worry in her dazed eyes; she was probably wondering what had made him sit up and stop paying attention to her. "Did…did I do something wrong?"

"No, it…it wasn't you," he replied. He was shocked to hear the raspy undertone of his youkai slowly creeping into his regular voice. _'Shit, it almost possessed me! Fuck, fuck, __**fuck! **__How the fuck could it possess me when I have Tetsusaiga?' _Then again, he reasoned, Tetsusaiga was merely there to protect him in case his life was in danger, not if he happened to encounter a bitch ready to mate. He shook that thought from his mind as quickly as he could; damn him if his youkai wasn't still lurking in the depths of his mind, ready to take over and finish what he had started. Kami, Kagome would hate him for this, but he needed to keep her away from him, lest she get hurt by his youkai. Fixing her with the most serious look he could, he pushed her away from him and retreated into the furthermost corner of the small nook. "Get some sleep," he rasped. "We'll head out as soon as dawn breaks."

She gazed at him, her eyes becoming teary again. One trembling hand went up to her lips and traced them, her fingers moving slowly over the place where his lips had touched. Her other hand moved to her chest and clutched at her heart, like it would fall out if she didn't hold it in place. "Okay," she managed. His ears drooped to hear the dejection in her voice, and he knew that it was because she thought she had done something wrong, something that had scared him away.

"Kagome…it really wasn't you. It was-"

"'It's not you, it's me', right?" Kagome quipped. There was ice in her voice as she drew herself up, tugging her sweater down over her jeans. "Kami, what was I thinking?" She turned away from him and started digging in her yellow backpack for her sleeping bag. She pulled it out, unrolled it and clambered in without changing her clothes.

"Are you sure you wanna sleep in those clothes?" he asked without thinking. "I know you don't like wearing the same clothes for too long."

Kagome wriggled deeper into the sack like a snail retreating inside its shell. "I am _NOT _undressing in front of you, hentai."

"I just-"

"Yeah, well, _screw you_."

InuYasha was torn between being angry at the miko's rude retort or snorting at the irony in it. _'Certain part of me would love that…not that you need to know.' _Sighing deeply, he leaned back against the wall of the nook, feeling more tired than he had in a long while. He took Tetsusaiga out of his obi and tucked it into the crook of his elbow, where it would be easily accessible in case of youkai attack. He pondered getting up and retrieving his haori, but that would mean crossing over to where Kagome was lying, and he didn't think he was quite ready to be emasculated yet. _'Sorry, Kagome, but it has to be this way.' _Giving another great sigh, he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, letting his chin drop down against his chest.

'_I can never be anything more than your friend, Kagome. Both of us would do well to remember that.'_

* * *

><p><em>InuYasha was running through a dark forest. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to reach the one lighted place in its center. It was imperative that he reached that place before it was too late. Putting on an extra burst of speed, he darted through the plethora of forest giants, his heart pounding in his throat. <em>

_Suddenly the light burst in front of his eyes, dazzling him with its blinding beauty. Standing in the middle of the lighted clearing was none other than his miko Kagome, dressed in her sailor-style school uniform. He stopped when he was several feet in front of her, breathing a sigh of relief at her unmarked form. "Kagome, I'm so glad you're okay."_

_She glared at him like he was some unsightly youkai. "Okay? __**Okay**__?! You think after all that happened I'd be __**okay?!**__" _

_He recoiled, shocked at her hostile words. "Don't you understand? We can't do…that! It's too dangerous right now, an' I ain't ever gonna risk you, Kagome."_

_She sniffed haughtily and turned her back on him. "I can't rely on a man who won't deliver, InuYasha, so I guess this is farewell."_

"_Wait-what? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_Out of nowhere, the familiar form of Kouga appeared with that hateful smirk on his face as he wrapped one of his tanned arms around Kagome's midriff. "If you had any semblance of a brain, inu-korro, you'd realize she's dumping you for an actual man. Seriously, maybe you need to check down there and see if you still have a pair." Kouga shrugged and tugged Kagome closer to him. "Suits me just fine, though." With a grin stamped across his irksome face, the ōkami started pulling Kagome toward him, angling his head so he could get at her lips._

"_No-wait, Kagome, don't!" he cried. For some unknown reason, he was unable to move toward her. "Don't do it!" _

_She wouldn't look at him; her eyes were veiled by her black bangs. Instead, she started tilting her head back, the sunlight spilling over her parted lips and pale skin. She was going to let him kiss her! InuYasha struggled against the invisible bonds that held him, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Kouga was getting closer to her. He was six inches away, two inches, half an inch, one centimeter…_

"_Looks like I win, baka inu."_

InuYasha woke with a start. The fire had burned low, but there was still enough light for him to see that he was still in the nook beneath the oak. After an inspection of the little chamber, he saw that Kagome was still there, fast asleep within her pink sleeping bag. _'Good, she's still here. Dammit, what the hell was that dream about, anyway?' _Taking a deep breath, InuYasha did his best to chase the apprehension and heartbreak from his dream away. _'I need to get out of here.'_

Sweeping up his haori from the corner where he had left it, InuYasha tugged it over his shoulders and trudged outside. Immediately upon exiting the hideout he halted, his entire body stiffening. Yoru was growling ominously. Her gaze was fixated upon a dark patch of foliage to her left, and her fur was slowly starting to rise as she glared at the unknown menace. InuYasha turned to see what she was looking at, using one thumb to pop Tetsusaiga out of its sheath.

For the briefest moment, he was sure his heart had stopped.

There, looping slowly around the trees, was none other than one of Kikyou's shinidamachuu. It swirled and danced before them, its long body twisting into intricate whorls and curls as it glided endlessly through the same copse of trees. There was no soul within its spindly legs, so why was it here?

'_For me,' _he realized. _'It's here for me.' _He stared into the youkai's red eyes, the rest of the world falling away in the face of this realization. _'Kikyou…what do you want now?' _

Without even thinking, he was walking towards it. As soon as he approached it, the shinidamachuu flew away, winding through the trees on a predisposed course. Yoru roared and made to follow after him. "Stay here!" he yelled. "Don't you _dare _follow me!" Shocked by the hanyou's ornery shout, Yoru drew back, her jade eyes wary. InuYasha turned away from the hyō-youkai and began to run.

Kikyou was waiting for him, after all.

* * *

><p>Back in the mouth of the nook, Kagome watched InuYasha leave the campsite with tears in her eyes. Yoru's loud growl had wakened her, so she went to see what all the fuss was about. She was shocked to see the shinidamachuu amongst the trees; how could Kikyou be here, so far from her usual haunts? Then InuYasha had gone to it, and Kagome knew he had made his choice. <em>'I knew I shouldn't have given myself to him like that…Kami, I'm just glad he cut it off when he did. I can't imagine what would have happened if we'd gone further…'<em>

Turning back toward her things, Kagome retrieved her bow and arrows from her bag before crawling out of the hole and making to follow InuYasha. "Yoru, stay close to me," she told the great cat. "I'll…I'll need you in case something happens." The panther had nodded solemnly, and followed without further ado.

Luckily for Kagome, she was upwind of InuYasha, so he wouldn't be able to catch her scent and bust her before she could see what he was up to. She crept along the path, silent as a cat, following InuYasha to the best of her ability. Her miko senses came in handy for this; even though she couldn't see him, she could sense his youki and move toward it without too much problem. She felt guilty for chasing after the hanyou like this, but in the end, she decided it was the best thing to do. After all, hadn't he promised to stay by her side throughout this whole escapade?

'_InuYasha…why do you always do this?'_

* * *

><p>Not too long after he started following it, Kikyou's shinidamachuu led InuYasha to a clearing in the midst of a group of forest giants. There was a small stream burbling through the little meadow, and it was there that the rest of the shinidamachuu were grouped. Kikyou stood inside the swarm of insect youkai, looking even more otherworldly due to the white glow about her body. Her hands were held out as if to receive the souls her youkai servants brought to her. She did not look up as he entered the clearing; for that matter, she didn't even seem to notice that anyone else was there.<p>

"InuYasha," she whispered. "We meet again." She turned to look at him, her face composed and eyes blank. The shinidamachuu about her body retreated to the sky, leaving her free to move toward him.

All InuYasha could say was, "…Yeah."

She looked at him, studying him like he was some sort of new life form. "You seem different, somehow. What has transpired since you have been away from me?"

He winced. "Uh…lotsa stuff."

Kikyou's eyes narrowed. "You found her, didn't you."

"How the fuck did you know that?"

"It's written all over your face, InuYasha," she accused. "You're thinking about her right now."

"I'm not!" he said, but he said it too quickly.

A frown marred the undead miko's perfect face. "You are oddly defensive tonight, InuYasha. Is it because you are attracted to that girl?"

"No!"

"You are, aren't you?" She swept around him once, glaring at him the entire way. "She dresses like a whore to entice men to notice her, and you are no different than the rest to fall for her tricks. That is all it is."

"It's not like that, I swear!" InuYasha roared. "Stop assuming stuff, and leave Kagome alone!" Why, oh why did this have to happen now? He didn't need any more shit to deal with; he had enough on his plate without having to deal with a jealous Kikyou, too! _'It's true, though. It's not the way she dresses that draws me in…dammit, I have to stop thinking about that!'_

"Is it an assumption to note what others do not?" she tossed back. "That sham miko wears whore's clothing; don't tell me you haven't thought of it as such." Abruptly, Kikyou looked sad. "Is that all you value now? Looks over intelligence? Do you care more for this girl than you do for me?"

InuYasha stared at her, appalled. His mouth dropped open, but no words left his lips. _'Damn it all to Hell! What can I say to her?!'_ Why was Kikyou so good at taking his heart and shaking it up like one of Kagome's Heisei jidai 'sno-glowbe' things? Every time their paths crossed, he left feeling more confused than enlightened. Thoughts whirled and danced in his head, moving faster and faster until he became too sick to think anymore. _'Dammit, think! Think of something, baka! Think!'_

Meanwhile, Kikyou was moving toward him, one hand reaching for his chest. He was too stunned to stop her from embracing him, nor could he stop himself from clutching her to his chest. He looked at her; her eyes were dark and mysterious, sparkling brightly in the pale light of the moon. He found himself being drawn into those mournful brown orbs, just like he had been fifty years ago when she had fixed him with the sad smile that ended up being his downfall. "Stay with me, InuYasha. Forget about her." Her voice was the softest of whispers, her eyes the brightest of gemstones. She was drawing closer to him now, her lips mere inches from his.

What was he doing again? He didn't remember. He didn't _want _to remember. Nothing else mattered. Nothing mattered but her, and nothing _would _ever matter but her. Entranced, his arms started winding around her waist as if drawn by magnets, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Kikyou…"

Then she was wrapped in his embrace, and he was kissing her like Naraku had never pulled them apart fifty years ago and all was roses between them. His heart leaped, bounded, did somersaults in his chest as his lips pulled and tugged at her stony ones. _'Kami…' _he thought, stomach lurching slightly. _'Fucking hell…' _He had missed her so much…why did he always spend so much time away from her?

Suddenly she pulled away from him, her bow appearing in her hands with an arrow nocked to its string. "Show yourself!" she hissed. "I know you're there!"

InuYasha's ears perked up as one hand went to his Tetsusaiga. What the hell was it? Was it a youkai? Bandits? Could it be one of Naraku's-

A small figure stepped out into the clearing, and at the same time, a cloud overhead shifted, sending a shaft of pale moonlight down to illuminate the trembling form of Kagome. _'Oh, fuck me,' _the hanyou thought. How in the seven hells had Kagome snuck up on him? He was sure he should have smelled or heard her coming, so why hadn't he? _'Well,' _he thought bitterly, _'I suppose it's too late now.'_

Kagome's eyes were terrible to behold; sad, angry, jealous and betrayed all rolled into once horrible package. Her bow was also in her hands, though she held it at her side and not ready like Kikyou. Her body was stiff and jerky, and InuYasha could smell the acrid scent of anger emanating from her tiny frame. "What is it, Kikyou?" she asked in a mock polite tone.

"Why do you always insist on getting in the way?" Kikyou snapped. "Go back to your own world, where you belong!"

Kagome drew herself up and glared right back at the undead miko. "I'm on an important quest; one that you can't even comprehend, Kikyou. Let me go about my business…and I'll let you go about yours."

"Hmph." Kikyou let her arms slacken so that the arrow was now pointing at the ground. "Have you been here this whole time?"

"Yes. I heard everything, not that I wanted to." InuYasha felt himself shrink a bit at this. Kagome wasn't even looking at him; her attention was fixed wholly upon Kikyou. "Believe me, I know my dress seems…odd to you, but it was never my intention to seduce anybody. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, if you want InuYasha so damn much, you can have him."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh?"

Kagome ground her teeth; InuYasha could practically _feel _the waves of anger emanating from her body. It made him feel extremely nervous…and guilty. "Go ahead. I don't care anymore."

"Hey, you can't sell me like that!" InuYasha objected. "I ain't a piece of baggage that you can foist-"

Kagome turned and glared at him, her eyes full of all the fires of Hell. The rest of InuYasha's sentence died in his throat, and he shut his mouth with a sharp click. "Now, if we're done here, I really must be going now. Places to go, things to do, and all that." Kagome turned on her heel and began marching away from the clearing. "And for the record, I am _nobody's _whore!" she shouted.

"Kagome-wait!" InuYasha tried to chase after her, but was stopped when Kikyou grabbed his sleeve.

"You heard her, InuYasha." There was a touch of smugness in Kikyou's voice. "She surrendered you to me."

"She's fucking lost her mind!" InuYasha jerked his sleeve free, ignoring the hurt look that crossed Kikyou's face when he did this. "She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"Leave her be, InuYasha. She is an insignificant factor in this triangle that was never meant to be. All that matters is that you and I can be together again…forever." He didn't like the way she said that, or how her eyes flashed when she spoke. . "You were so close…just another minute or so and we wouldn't be having this conversation. We would be together, in the rest where we belonged."

InuYasha's ears jerked up as his body stiffened. _"What?! _You…you were dragging me to _Hell?!"_

Kikyou sighed impatiently. "Not _dragging _you, baka. Just…putting you down, so to speak. I was sundering your soul so that when I ended my life, you would follow without any hesitation." A frown marred her pale forehead as she said this. "That little whore has to ruin _everything._"

'_What the hell is she saying?' _The hanyou started retreating, his ears flattening as a soft growl started in his throat. His hand retreated inside his haori and tightly clutched Kagome's pink hanky, as if it was some sort of talisman that would ward off the angry miko.

What was going on? Why was Kikyou acting like this? He could have _sworn _that she had gotten better over the past few months; more focused on hunting Naraku and less eager to take his life as repentance for his failure, yet the Kikyou standing before him now was the woman that Urasue had resurrected on that fateful day-the woman who had been freed of the rigid restraints that had bound her in life, the woman who positively _loathed _him for what he had done. That Kikyou stood before him, her calm mask cracking and revealing her terrible rage. Her eyes blazed and her face glowed with it, like the anger was a fiery tempest set on consuming everything that was good in the miko's heart. Despite this fearsome display, he would not back down. She had been trying to kill him, and that was unforgivable.

"I don't know what's going on, and frankly I don't fucking _care,_" he snarled, "but I am _not _going to Hell, and I _will not _tolerate you insulting Kagome like this! Why the fuck are you acting like this, anyway? I thought this was all behind you!"

Kikyou let out a harsh laugh. "Have you forgotten, InuYasha? I am dead! It is impossible for me to get over this! I am the one constant point in the midst of a changing world, the person standing in the eye of the storm while all the rest are blown away. I cannot move on, InuYasha, not so long as you and I are both alive."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed as he glared at the woman he had once loved. "What do you mean by that?" he growled.

"I mean that I can never forgive you, nor can I forget what loving you brought me." Kikyou met his angry gaze evenly, as if they were doing nothing more than talking about the weather. "I died because of you, InuYasha, and that is the simple truth."

"Uh, I think a bastard called _Naraku _had something else to do with it, too."

Kikyou just let out another laugh. "Do you honestly thing that had nothing to do with you? If I hadn't fallen in love with you, I wouldn't have weakened to the point where a hanyou's illusions could ensnare me so easily."

InuYasha took a step back, now giving Kikyou a look of wary distrust. "So you're just gonna blame it all on me, despite what Naraku did? Is that why you're playing both fields, Kikyou?"

"That is other business," she said dismissively. "It is between myself and Naraku, and does not involve you."

"Hell _yes _it involves me!" he roared. "That fucking bastard deceived _both _of us that day! We're both in this _together!" _

"Are we?" The undead miko's voice had grown dangerously cold now, a sharp counterpoint to the blazing fire in her eyes. "If we were _together, _as you say, then why do you lust after my reincarnation? If we are 'together,' she should no longer matter to you."

He recoiled, a sharp sense of numbness spreading throughout his body. "That's…that's none of your business," he said weakly.

"You are mine, therefore it is my business," she argued. "I can feel it, you know; your youkai yearns for her body. Its dark desires taint your heart and make you unable to see straight. When she is around, it strains for her, so you strain for her too. When I am around, I purify it and set you free." She regarded him with a derogatorily sad look. "This is why I convinced you to become human; your youkai wants dangerous things, things you would never want normally."

InuYasha growled and backed away a pace or two. "And how," he snarled, "would you know what I normally want?"

"If you truly wanted her," she stated triumphantly, "you wouldn't have come to me."

InuYasha opened his mouth to contest the fact, but found that he couldn't say anything. She had a valid point; if he wanted to be with her, then why did he yearn for Kagome? Why did the undead miko still have him on such a tight leash? How could he be torn between these two women like this? And why, oh why was it wrong for him to have both? _'It would make things so much easier if I could have both of them…'_

Unfortunately for InuYasha, Kikyou happened to guess at what particular train of thought his brain had taken, and she did not like it at all. "Is that your solution, InuYasha?" Her voice was scathing and bitterly angry. "Just take both of them and be done with it? Why would you do that? One to slake your body and the other to nourish your heart, is that it?"

"Wha-no, I-"

Her face was contorting again, and it was reminiscent of that look she'd had back when he'd last seen her; like she'd eaten something foul and drunk something terrible. "Disgusting," she hissed, drawing away from him like he was toxic. "Absolutely _disgusting. _How very much like a man to think he can have everything. You have changed, InuYasha; changed for the worse. A hentai hanyou like you has no place in this world."

"Kikyou, will you just-"

"Enough!" A sudden blast of reiki sent InuYasha flying backwards. He crashed hard into a tree, making the forest giant topple due to the blow. Kikyou held her bow out, still shining from the deflecting spell she had just cast. Her face was composed again, though her great rage still burned in her eyes. "Very well, InuYasha. I shall take your leave once again…though I am not sure whether or not I will ever see you again, after what I have learned here tonight." Her shinidamachuu returned and wound about her body, carrying her off to Kami-knew-where. She turned her face away from the downed hanyou and sailed off into the night, vanishing as quickly and quietly as she had come.

Cursing vehemently, InuYasha pulled himself out of the wreckage of the tree. He stared after Kikyou for a few seconds before turning and running in the direction of Kagome's scent, feeling very low indeed. _'Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!'_

She was still in the process of marching back to where she'd left Yoru when InuYasha caught up with her. Her shoulders were stiff and her back was straight; pride was etched into every line of her body. "Kagome, wait!" he called, skidding to a halt when he was about five feet away from her.

Kagome stopped, but she did not look at him. "What do you want, InuYasha?" She sounded tired, and not from lack of sleep.

"You know what I want. I want you to fucking _listen _to me."

"And what, exactly, do you have to say?" She finally turned to look at him then. Her eyes were guarded, not a shred of emotion passing through her defenses. "Nothing I haven't already heard, I bet."

"Dammit, Kagome, stop makin' assumptions!" He reached out for her, intending to grab her shoulder and making her listen to reason.

"Don't you touch me!" She smacked his hand away with a hiss and a snarl. "Don't you _ever _touch me again, you rat bastard!"

InuYasha recoiled at the sound of the insult, which was quite unusual for the mild-tongued miko. "K-Kagome, I swear it's not what you think!" His ears were rotating out to the sides as he regarded her with a frantic stare. "Just let me fucking talk!"

"Stay away from me." The words were low and dangerous, backed up by her reiki, which burned him when he got too close. "I don't give a damn about what you have to say. I've heard enough…seen enough." A momentary breach in her defenses revealed a pain such as InuYasha had never seen before; a pain that was ancient and fresh at the same time. Then her walls were back up and her eyes were veiled again. "Go away, InuYasha. I don't ever want to see you again."

The words stung viciously, more than he thought possible. "You don't mean that," he growled. "You were the one who asked me to accompany you on this quest-thing, which is _my _business, I might add."

"Then I rescind the offer," she shot back. "Now go away before I _really _get mad."

"If this is about what happened back in the camp, I'm sorry, but I don't think we should be together right now," he said slowly. "It's too dangerous."

Kagome was not pacified by the words; indeed, she just got angrier. "You…you Kami-damned fucking hypocrite!"

"Huh?" InuYasha backed away, frightened by the fire rising in her eyes.

"You have the fucking gall to say that to me when you were _just _making out with another woman?! You must be seriously messed up if you think I'm going to believe _that! _'Danger' didn't seem to bother you too much when it was _Kikyou _you were slobbering over!" Kagome drew herself up to her full height, and even though she was a foot and a half shorter than he was, she still managed to tower over him. "If you're going to start making things up, at least make them less retarded!"

"I'm not making things up!" he shouted back. "It really is too dangerous for us-"

"OSUWARI!" The kotodama glowed white and slammed InuYasha to the ground before he could finish his sentence. Any hope of convincing Kagome to see the light was instantly eclipsed from his mind as he cowered in the dirt, feeling lower than the lowest slug. "Fine! Have it your way! I'm _through _dealing with your stubborn ass! YORU!"

Not a second passed before the great hyō-youkai was bounding toward her, paws outstretched as she landed beside the miko. The two bags of provisions had already been placed upon her back, as well as Kagome's yellow backpack. Without sparing the hanyou on the ground a second glance, Kagome mounted the panther and sat down behind her shoulder blades. "Let's go, Yoru," she stated. "We need to reach the Southern castle before we lose track of that urn."

"Dammit, Kagome, wait," InuYasha groaned, lifting his head a centimeter from the ground.

"Osuwari." He was slammed into the ground again, just long enough for Kagome to urge Yoru onward. He felt the ground trembling as Yoru ran away, the thunder of her paws fading into a background rumble, and then into silence.

It took a considerable amount of time for the spell to wear off, but once it had, InuYasha was up and running, chasing after the departed pair with all the energy he had left. Kami, he couldn't let them get separated again, not after all he went through to find her! He wasn't about to let her go off by herself again, not when she needed him! "KAGOME!" he howled, his voice echoing off the trees and reverberating through the forest. "COME BACK!"

There was no reply, but InuYasha pressed on. He was not about to let her get away from him, oh no he wasn't. He would catch her, and then he would make her see the light. Once he had, they would start traveling again, and maybe everything would be all right. _'Fucking wench just needs to calm down a bit. I'm sure once she-'_

A sudden rushing sound made InuYasha stop. His ears stood upright as he focused upon this new stimulus. _'Is that a river?' _Heading toward the sound, InuYasha discovered that it was indeed a river, a mighty body of water coursing wildly through the Earth, slopping up onto its banks and nearly soaking the hanyou on quite a few occasions. More importantly, however, was the fact that Yoru's scent stopped at the edge of the bank, disappearing completely once it reached the water. InuYasha snuffled madly, his nose almost pressed against the wet rocks as he searched for the vanished scent. It was just as he had feared; Kagome and Yoru had taken to the water so they could throw him off their scent. InuYasha's heart thumped wildly against his ribcage; dammit, he couldn't lose her again! He _couldn't!_ Yowling madly, he leaped clear over the river and started searching along the banks, trying to find any sign of their crossing, but there was nothing. Not a shred of fur or an ounce of scent to pacify his fears. He called for her again, her name bouncing off the surrounding trees, mocking him as it faded into the night. Still nothing.

She was gone.

A loud howl tore itself from the hanyou's throat before he could stop it. The weight of what had happened finally crashed over him; in the space of a few short minutes, he had managed to alienate both of the women he cared about, possibly for good. Both of them thought of him as a hentai and a pig who had no respect for them as women. The sad thing was he couldn't find a reason to argue with them. InuYasha knew he had acted poorly tonight, and it sure had cost him. _'Dammit, why does this always have to happen to me?' _he lamented. _'I try so hard, and the Kami just fucking spit on me!'_

Despite his great depression, he managed to push himself to his feet and continue searching. No matter what happened, he would find Kagome and explain the situation to her. Maybe then she'd be able to forgive him.

The real question was: would he forgive himself?

* * *

><p>Nearby, in the shadow of an old willow, Yoru was resting after her frantic run. Kagome had directed her to run to the river and pretend to cross it, while in reality they doubled back and started moving downstream. Due to the swiftly flowing waters, InuYasha would not be able to follow their scent, and by the time he figured out what had happened, they would be long gone.<p>

When the hanyou howled, Kagome almost considered doubling back and revealing herself. He sounded so lost and alone…_ 'No!' _she told herself. _'He deserves it! He deserves what he's getting! Don't start feeling sympathetic for that two-timing animal!' _She had gritted her teeth and pushed Yoru onward, fighting the urge to go back and comfort him.

Now that the confrontation had ended, the dregs of Kagome's anger were starting to trail out of her system, leaving behind the terrible sadness and hurt. Kami, when she heard what they were saying to each other, when he _kissed _her…she nearly screamed herself. Even now, she felt cold, as if she were naked rather than warmly dressed. She felt like a whore for giving herself to him like that. _'Kami, now I'm __**really **__glad we didn't get that far,' _she thought. _'Whatever I'm feeling now would be a thousand times worse if we'd actually…done…anything.'_

No matter how many times she told herself this, she couldn't make herself believe it. Sure, it could be worse, but that didn't mean it was any better now. InuYasha had still used her and tossed her aside like an empty can; he had still gone to Kikyou without a backward glance. _'But damn me if that isn't the worst of it,' _she thought, tears starting to smart in her eyes.

No, the worst part of it was…she couldn't stop loving him. Kagome was angry at him, yes, and maybe even hated him a little, but she could not stop loving InuYasha. Her heart tore itself apart by watching him, but it wouldn't let go of him; not his tenderness or his kisses or even his coarse manner. He held her heart as surely as if he had bound it to him with iron chains. _That _was the worst part.

'_Kami, why can't I stop loving him? He does this to me all the time, yet I can't let him go.' _A strangled sob escaped her lips as her head dropped into her hands. _'Kami help me, part of me even wants to __**forgive **__him for all this and just go trotting back like some brain damaged puppy!' _ With that, Kagome started crying, not caring that she was in the middle of the woods and her sobs would probably attract unwanted attention. She was far too sad and angry to care about such things. Yoru paused for a moment, wondering what she could do to help the miko. In the end, she decided to just let the miko cry it out and continued running. After all, such wounds were better left to heal on their own, and they really did need to reach the Southern castle. Yoru quickened her pace, eager to leave this forest of sorrow behind them. Kagome bobbed on her back like a cork, so engrossed in her own misery she didn't even notice the change of pace.

They sped on through the night, completely unaware that not too far away from where they were, a hanyou was running through the woods, his miko's name constantly falling from his lips as he continued his endless search. For all they knew, they might as well have been several leagues apart. The wounds rendered upon them during the course of that night seemed irrevocable, so much so that neither knew what they would do if they faced the other.

It was starting to look like this was one argument they would never recover from.


	32. Fight and Reconciliation

Dusk was just beginning to settle over Nippon when Sango guided Kirara back down to Earth. They had been traveling ever since their departure from the Eastern castle, not stopping for food or rest. It was only when night was about to fall that she decided to make camp; after all, the only way they would catch up to Kagome and InuYasha was for them to keep traveling, but if they never stopped traveling, they'd pass out from exhaustion. Desperate as she was, Sango was smart enough to realize driving everybody past their limits would end up being more detrimental than helpful.

There was an old tree in the approximate middle of the forest they were currently traversing, and it was there that Sango decided to make camp for the night. Privately, she was grateful for the chance to stop; she was incredibly tired out from her fight with Minami and subsequent flight. Miroku and Shippou hadn't made it any easier either: the kitsune whined while the houshi groaned about his injured groin. Both of them quieted down when they felt Kirara descending, so she supposed that was a blessing in of itself.

She disembarked as soon as Kirara's paws touched ground, snatching the packs from the great cat's back as she did so. Tossing them at the base of the tree's trunk, she set about clearing a small pit for a fire. The taijiya was able to collect enough timber from around the base of the tree, which was lucky, as she wasn't sure she could go on a firewood expedition at the moment. Miroku was being less than helpful, and Shippou had fallen asleep as soon as they had landed, which left everything to her.

With the fire lit and taking hold, Sango was finally able to relax. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree, feeling the exhaustion of the day wash over her. She pulled the sleeve of her yukata back to reveal her bandaged shoulder. A line of red stained the pristine white cloth. _'It's bleeding again,' _she sighed, reaching for her supplies.

"Sango?"

The taijiya froze in the act of pulling out fresh bandages. Looking up, she saw that Miroku was staring at her. His eyes were solemn as he studied her, though one edge of his mouth twitched when she met his gaze. Feeling self conscious, she pulled the sleeve of her yukata back up, despite the blood upon the bandages. "Hai, houshi-sama?"

"Are you all right?" His tone suggested that he knew the answer to the question; after all, he had probably seen the blood on her bandages.

"It's nothing," she said. "Just a scratch I got while fighting Minami-dono."

Miroku sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Sango."

She blinked. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. It is my fault that you got hurt. Were it not for my…nature, you would be unharmed." He gazed mournfully at her, as though she were lying on her deathbed.

"Houshi-sama…" Sango eyed the houshi suspiciously, especially taking care to keep his hands within her line of sight. "…how hard did Minami-dono kick you?"

A flicker of irritation darted across the houshi's irises. "I'm not delirious, if that's what you're asking. I truly am sorry, Sango. I didn't want you to get hurt."

She felt the flush rising to her cheeks, and quickly turned away so Miroku couldn't see it. "It's a-all right. I'm not that badly hurt, houshi-sama."

Miroku let out a soft chuckle. "Sometimes you remind me of InuYasha, dear Sango; both of you downplay your injuries when we're worried about you."

"It really isn't that bad," she argued. "It's just a scratch, not even deep enough to bleed that much."

"All the same, I'd rather you have no scratches at all."

Sango felt her blush go even darker and decided to change the subject. "Are you sure _you're _all right, houshi-sama?"

He shifted a little and winced. "It's tender, but I think I'll be fine."

Sango couldn't help but smirk a bit at this. "Weren't expecting that, were you?"

"Not at all. Rejection is nothing new to me, but rejection of _that _sort…not even you would do that to me."

"Believe me, it's not like I haven't considered it before," she muttered. She could have sworn she saw fear in the houshi's eyes for a split second. Then he was smiling again, and she told herself she'd just imagined it. "You usually get the message, though."

"True enough."

They sat there for a few minutes, watching the fire like it had all the secrets of the universe contained within its yellowy-orange depths. Nobody was speaking, but the silence was more comfortable than awkward. Sango prodded the burning wood with a stick, still pondering the houshi's frankly unusual apology. _'He's not usually one to apologize for groping like that. He'll apologize for other things, but not being a hentai.'_

"Sango?"

"Hmm?" She glanced at the houshi, pretending to be more interested in the fire than him. To her great surprise, he reached out and took one of her hands. The taijiya blushed again and turned back to the fire. "What?"

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you?" She blinked stupidly, feeling a little disoriented. First an apology, and now he was giving her his thanks? "What for?"

"For defending me like you did. I am quite grateful, dear Sango." His eyes gleamed, as if he were enjoying some private joke. His tone was sincere, though, and that was what got her. Sango went even redder, making Miroku chuckle. "You didn't have to, you know."

"She was threatening you with a naginata," she mumbled. "It wasn't like I had any choice."

"All the same, thank you." He still had that look on his face; like there was something terribly funny about this whole situation. "I am truly in your debt."

She was quiet for a bit, studying him carefully. "All right, spill it."

"What?" He gave her his best innocent look; she was about as convinced of his innocence as she was that the sky was purple with pink polka dots.

"You're hiding something, houshi. I can tell. Now tell me."

He was quiet for a minute or two. The hand clasping hers tightened slightly; she looked down at it as if she'd only just noticed their entwined digits. "Did you mean what you said?" he finally asked.

"Mean what?"

"You called me yours, dear Sango."

"What?!" She goggled at him, her eyes as large as dinner plates. She could have sworn he was unconscious for that part! He couldn't have…he didn't…oh, Kami, this was the last thing she needed! "I don't remember saying that!" she quickly fibbed, hoping the houshi would take it as the truth.

His raised eyebrow dashed any hopes of an easy out. "'He may be a hentai, but he's my hentai,'" he quoted. "I believe that's what you said."

If it was possible, Sango went even redder. "Did I?" she said feebly. "Did I really say that?"

Miroku actually laughed at this. "Yes, Sango, you did. I heard your shouting even through my pain. It…rather distracted me." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I want to know something."

"W-What?"

"Why did you say that?"

Sango's mouth flopped open, but no words came out. Her mouth open and closed like a fish's as she gaped at the houshi. His seemingly innocent question had struck her dumb. _'What do I say? What can I say? Kami dammit, what the hell can I say?'_

"I…I…" Her voice was weak, and it died before she could get another word out.

"It's all right, dear Sango." Miroku clasped her other hand between his own, his gaze fixated on hers. "You don't have to say it if you're not ready. It doesn't matter how long it takes you, my dearest Sango; I will wait for your reply."

She blinked and stared at the houshi. His words whirled in her mind, a cyclone of confusing emotions tumbling through her inner psyche. It seemed impossible that he could be so sincerely sweet to her, yet here he was, clasping her hands and speaking to her like she was the most important person in the world. His low voice set her heart pounding and her head spinning. _'What…what does this mean?'_

Before she could say something, before she could even think, another voice piped up. "Is it dinnertime yet?" Both of them jumped apart and glanced about for the source of the voice. It turned out to be Shippou; the kitsune had just woken up and was staring blearily at them. "I'm hungry."

"Um, yeah, sure, I'll get you something." Sango quickly darted over to the packs and started rummaging around for rations. Miroku turned and glared balefully at Shippou. The kitsune squeaked and ducked for cover; when he got that look from InuYasha, it usually meant a world of pain for him.

'_Once again,' _the houshi sighed, _'I can see why InuYasha is so compelled to strike the kitsune. He seems to have a knack for ruining anything resembling a romantic moment.' _He gazed at Sango's back, his eyes narrowing a bit. _'Don't think this is over yet, dear Sango. We'll have our time. It doesn't matter how long it takes you to realize it, but when you do, I'll be there. You can count on that.'_

* * *

><p>Far away, back toward the lonely mountain in the East, Minami was waiting. She had sensed something was going on in the world outside, and had surfaced to see what it was. Now she stood out in the open air, tasting the wind and not liking the flavor one bit. The wind played with her hair and tugged at her yukata, but she paid it no heed. Her attention was focused upon the presence slowly but surely approaching her castle.<p>

A wave of chilly air gusted over her, bringing with it an even chillier youki. _'Ah, I know who this is,' _she thought, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. _'Question is, why is he coming here?' _

As expected, a streak of green light appeared in the sky, growing brighter and larger as it approached her. Minami straightened and tugged on the hem of her yukata. She had to look presentable for the great lord of the West, after all. _'Come on, slowpoke. There's no need for all the show.'_

Like a green comet, the light streaked down toward her. It landed and abruptly abated to reveal the stately form of Sesshoumaru. He looked at Minami with the utmost of disdain. "Minami."

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Minami's voice was tired and strained. She crossed her arms and gave the dai-youkai a look usually reserved for naughty puppies. "I don't have time to entertain you."

"This Sesshoumaru won't tarry too long." He wrinkled his nose at her, but otherwise kept his face neutral. "His quest for the urn led him to your door." The dai-youkai stepped closer, his one hand cracking as he flexed his claws. "You know of the thief, Minami. Reveal what you know to this Sesshoumaru."

"And who says I have to?" Minami asked petulantly. "I owe no allegiance to a youkai who turns his back on his kin for personal power."

"What occurred in the past matters not to this Sesshoumaru," he intoned. "That cannot be changed, no matter how many of us wish it to be different. What concerns this Sesshoumaru is the present; or rather, the thief who perished on your lands."

"How do you know about this?"

"This Sesshoumaru has his ways," he said cryptically. "Now talk, Minami, before this Sesshoumaru loses his patience."

"Oh, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Minami's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Her youki was beginning to flare around her body; a green wave that was softer and less poisonous than the dai-youkai's. If Sesshoumaru was concerned by this, he didn't show it at all. "After all, you being _such _a hothead."

"This Sesshoumaru is growing tired of your childish act," he growled. "Talk."

Minami crouched down, her youki boiling and frothing around her body. "Make me."

"So be it." Without so much as a warning, Sesshoumaru charged, his claws outstretched. Minami saw his attack and quickly sidestepped it. The inu-youkai's poison claws hit nothing but air; the neko-youkai was already at his back, her own much sharper claws streaking toward his neck. Twisting around faster than the eye could follow, he parried her blow with his hand and followed it up with a swift jab to the neck. Minami managed to dodge it, but got a cut on her collarbone in return.

"What was that? Can't fight with one arm?" Minami's taunt had about as much effect on Sesshoumaru as a gentle breeze. He just blinked once before drawing his Tokijin. Minami barely managed to dodge the swing he aimed at her, which narrowly missed her torso. She scowled and conjured her own naginata just in time to parry another blow. Sparks flew from their clashing blades as each of them took turns blocking and attacking.

As time went by, the fight became more furious as both attacked and neither caused damage. A drop of sweat appeared on Sesshoumaru's brow, while Minami was a veritable moisture factory. Again and again their blades met, though as time went by a few mistakes were slipping into their technique.

Finally, Minami jumped back, her naginata going up in green smoke. Her hair was stuck to her face and her breath came in heaving pants. "All right. You've made your point. I'll tell you, if you really want to know."

"Hn." Without so much as a blink, Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and let his arm fall to his side. "All of this could have been avoided if you had just conceded before."

She wiped the sweat off her brow and flicked it away irritably. "I know that."

One of the dai-youkai's eyebrows quirked slightly. "And?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." She straightened and smoothed out a wrinkle in her yukata. "Yes, we found the Sugureta kitsune outside of our castle. He'd been decapitated and had a huge wound in his chest. I couldn't tell what kind of weapon caused the damage, though. I mean, we have all sorts at our castle, yet I'd never seen anything like it."

"Unusual?"

"Yeah. Judging from what the wound looked like, I'd say it's a double-edged weapon, very large and, well, sharp." She looked at him, her own eyebrow quirking. "Know anything like it?"

Sesshoumaru did not reply. Instead he turned around and started walking away. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just walk away like that!"

"This Sesshoumaru has learned all he needs to know." In the blink of an eye, the dai-youkai was gone, leaving no trace of his visit behind.

Minami stuck her tongue out at the empty space left behind. "Like I wanted you to stay behind anyway." She turned around and started walking back toward her castle. _'He's hiding something. He knows about the weapon that killed Sugureta. Fluffy isn't the easiest to read, but I could definitely sense that he recognized the specs.'_

'_Question is: where is he going, and who wields that weapon?'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the late/short update. My cat died last week, which made it rather hard for me to write. _

_Hope you still like. _


	33. Three Pigs

It had only been a couple of hours since the big scene in the woods, but it felt like endless eons to the tired, heartbroken girl traveling within the depths of the forest. The great trees had started thinning out several hours ago, but there was still enough woodland around her to hide anything and anybody from view-including herself. Even though she had only gotten three or four hours of sleep, the young miko desperately fought her body's cry for slumber, determined to get as far away from the damned place as possible.

While Kagome could leave the forest behind her, there was no escaping the memories lurking in the back of her mind: those of Kikyou reaching for InuYasha and embracing him, those of them kissing with no regard whatsoever to their captive audience, and, worst of all, those of herself slobbering over the lying, wretched, sleazy hanyou. Whenever she closed her eyes, the memories were there, haunting her, plaguing her, taunting her. No matter what she did, she could not banish them. The memories were there to stay, engraved into her brain like they had been laser printed onto her cerebral cortex.

To make matters worse, the entirety of the surrounding area was still and silent, with not the twitch of a leaf nor the shadow of movement to betray any sort of presence in the forest. There wasn't any youkai, or even the hint of any youkai. Not that Kagome wanted to fight anybody, but at least it would be better than having a looped replay of Kikyou and InuYasha's embrace play endlessly behind her eyes. But there was nothing; the entire forest was as lifeless as a graveyard and just as eerie. Even Yoru seemed to find this disturbing; she was running a touch faster than she usually did.

'_I don't like this,' _Kagome thought. _'It's way too quiet. I mean, I know it's early, but you'd think there'd be at least some noise. What's going on here?' _

After making a rudimentary examination of the surrounding area, Kagome leaned over and whispered, "We should get out of here, Yoru." The great panther growled her agreement and sped up, the ground becoming a greenish-brown blur beneath her paws. Trees whipped past them in great brownish streaks as she dodged and weaved, ducked and leaped. Kagome, already light-headed from lack of sleep, was starting to get dizzy from watching this display of Yoru's speed. She curled up and buried her face in Yoru's fur, closing her eyes to block out her surroundings.

Strangely enough, Kagome wasn't feeling sad. After her initial anger and heartbreak had run their courses, her emotions left her completely. She was tired, yes, and more than a little wary, but other than that she felt nothing save for the dull, low throbbing in the region of her heart. Maybe she had gotten through the worst of the shock, or maybe the worst was yet to come. Kagome supposed it didn't matter either way; it was still over, no matter what did or didn't happen. When that thought crossed her mind, it briefly opened the floodgate holding back her emotions; for a split second, she was nearly overwhelmed by pain and sadness. Then the gates were closed and she was empty again. _'I won't think about it…I won't!'_

They spent the rest of the day traveling. Kagome refused to stop for food or rest, and Yoru humored her by never stopping. Miles of land passed beneath the hyō-youkai's paws, all of it soon becoming a distant blur in their wake. There was nothing for them except the journey to the Southern castle; whatever else there might have been fell away so they could focus on traveling.

Many hours later, when the sun was touching the distant horizon, Kagome decided that they had traveled far enough for one night and drew Yoru to a halt. The place where they ended up was a cross between a patchy forest and a field of hills; there were so many hills that going up and down them all made Kagome nauseous, and many of them were dotted with trees, making them that much harder to navigate. However, she did see an end in sight: there was a gigantic old tree standing atop one of the taller hills, and it was there that Kagome wanted to stop and make camp. While it wouldn't be as nice a shelter as a cave or hut, spending the night beneath a tree was preferable to a night out in the open. At this point in the game, Kagome would take whatever she could find.

It took them about ten minutes to reach the old tree, but to Kagome, it seemed to have taken hours. Her exhaustion was starting to overwhelm her, and she knew she would have to rest soon. As soon as she reached the tree's trunk, Yoru started sniffing around, checking to make sure there wouldn't be any unwelcome visitors. Apparently satisfied by the lack of scent, Yoru let Kagome slide off her back and take her things before bounding away, presumably to scope out the area, or possibly to hunt. Either way, Kagome hoped she would be back soon. _'Keep it together, Higurashi,' _she chided. _'You've done this before, haven't you? You've managed without you-know-who before, you can do it again.'_

While she was waiting for Yoru to come back, the miko set about making a camp fire. She wasn't too good at it, as fire-making usually fell to Miroku, Sango or you-know-who, and as a result she took a very long time to get everything together. Even worse, when she finally did have all the wood and went to get her matches, she discovered that the matchbook was empty. Sighing deeply, Kagome tossed the empty matchbook back into her bag, grabbed up two of the smaller sticks from the pile she'd made and promptly started rubbing them together. _'It always works in the movies, right?' _This turned out to be incredibly inefficient; she couldn't even manage to produce smoke, let alone a spark. All she managed to do was tire herself out even further. Feeling quite down and out, she threw the sticks aside and collapsed against the tree trunk. _'Why do I even bother…'_

Reaching for her backpack, Kagome pulled out her pink sleeping bag and laid it out on the ground. Kami, she felt so exhausted; she just wanted to lie down and never get up again. She sank down onto the outspread bag and let her head fall onto her knees. _'This might just have been the longest day of my entire life.'_

Predictably, her mind started to wander as she stared into space. She thought about what had happened the night before; the unexpected intimacy between her and a certain hanyou and the heartbreak of his betrayal both rushing through her mind in equally tantalizing and painful waves. Thinking about him made Kagome's heart hurt like all hell, so she quickly pushed you-know-who back into the recesses of her mind. _'Don't think about that two-timing jerk anymore, Higurashi. He's out of your life now.' _Kagome sighed and buried her face deeper into her knees. _'Damn it all…why does that make me so sad?'_

Damn her rebellious heart to hell; no matter how much she told herself she didn't want him anymore, her stubborn heart clung to him like a frightened animal. It wouldn't let him go…_couldn't _let him go. In her heart of hearts, she didn't care that InuYasha had betrayed her; she would forgive him before he even asked her…if she let her heart rule all her decisions. Having treaded that path before, Kagome knew that doing something like that would only lead to more heartache and regret. She'd had enough of that to last a lifetime. Kagome shook her head, a sardonic smile crossing her face for the briefest moment. _'I am so fucking helpless.' _

She frowned slightly at the thought. Before last night, Kagome had taken extreme pains never to swear in front of anybody, polite company or otherwise. After that escapade with the double dealing hanyou, something inside of her had just snapped, and suddenly she was cussing just as bad (if not worse) than the hanyou himself. _'I have got to stop doing that. I would get in so much trouble at school if I swore like that in front of one of my teachers…'_

The sudden thudding of paws alerted her to Yoru's return. She was running a mite faster than she had been when she'd left the miko, and her eyes carried a hint of alarm within their jade depths. She skidded to a halt beside Kagome's sleeping bag and crouched down, motioning behind her with her muzzle. Kagome stood up slowly, feeling more than a little confused. "Yoru? What's going on?" The hyō-youkai shook her head and motioned more fervently to her back. Whatever it was, it was clearly urgent enough for Yoru to expend more of her energy by returning here. It would probably be best for her to grab her bow and arrows before investigating the mysterious happening.

After retrieving her weapons from the mass of clothing that was the inside of her backpack, Kagome mounted Yoru and let herself be swept away. "Whatever this is, it had better be good," she muttered. As if to answer her irate prayer, a sudden howl tore through the tranquility of the night, startling Kagome to the point where she nearly fell off Yoru. "Kami, I didn't mean it like that! Hurry, Yoru, hurry!" Not really needing the encouragement, the great panther sped up, her paws a blur beneath her sinuous body. Kagome leaned forward like she was riding a racing bike rather than a racing panther, feeling the urgency tearing at her with sharp little claws. Whoever it was had to be in desperate trouble; why else would they cry out like that? _'I hope they're okay…Kami, I hope they aren't dead when I get there!'_

* * *

><p>Not for the first time, InuYasha felt the bitter rage of disappointment flood through him as he stared out over the empty field before him. He had traveled for hours believing that he had at least caught up with the hyō-youkai, only to discover that he was still miles behind them. Where and how they had given him the slip, he couldn't know; all he could do was keep running and hope he would catch up.<p>

Looking up, InuYasha caught a quick glimpse of the sun's position in the sky and grimaced. It was starting to get late. Unfortunately, since the escapade in the Eastern city and subsequent stay in the castle, he'd completely lost track of the lunar calendar. In short, tonight was his night of weakness: the night of the new moon. Already he could feel the effects of the darkened moon upon his body; he couldn't run as fast as he normally could, his nose and ears were becoming less sharp and his youki was gradually ebbing. As soon as the sun dipped behind the Western horizon, he would cease to be a hanyou, and would surely lose Kagome in the process. That meant that if he was going to find her, he had to find her before the sun set and his human half took over completely. _'Time to stop thinking and get fucking going!' _he thought, and leaped into the air, taking off and running as fast as his weakening body could manage.

InuYasha spent the remainder of the afternoon running like there was a legion of youkai behind him. As time went by, he felt the strange pulsing that signified the beginnings of the change from hanyou to human, and pushed himself even faster. He couldn't change now, not before finding Kagome! _'Kami dammit, I am going to find that little wench if it's the last fucking thing I do!'_

He had just crested a hill with several trees growing upon it when it happened. His heart leaped in his chest and the pulses grew stronger, claiming him almost completely. Nearly tripping over his own feet, InuYasha watched, horrified, as his claws began to retract into his fingertips, shrinking and shriveling until they were mere human fingernails. His fangs drew back into his gums and his ears rolled down onto the sides of his head. In mere seconds, he had transformed into his human self.

"Fucking _shit!" _he howled. "I'm not fucking ready to be human, Kami dammit!" His temper getting the better of him, InuYasha unleashed a punch at the nearest tree. His fist slammed into the bark with brute force; normally, it would have made quite the dent in the tree's trunk, or even snapped it in two, but in his current state, the hanyou turned human nearly broke his hand. Yelling with pain, he quickly whipped his hand away from the offending tree and did a frustrated jig as he nursed his bruised appendage.

"**Well, well, well, gents, what 'ave we got 'ere?"** InuYasha whipped around, his injured hand going to the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. Three ugly buta-youkai moved out of the surrounding darkness and closed in around the human youth. They were all mostly naked, wearing nothing but armored codpieces and torn leggings. All of them carried some sort of weapon; one wielded a rusty spear, his companion a chipped sickle, and the last an ancient katana. InuYasha was nearly knocked senseless by the pigs' stench, even though his nose was greatly weakened by the new moon. _'Great, just what I didn't fucking need.' _

"What the hell do you want?" he growled and instinctively bared his teeth.

"**Some yoomin runt what thinks e's a threat," **the spear-wielding buta-youkai chuckled. He lifted one grimy hand and scratched at his hairy chest, never taking his eyes off InuYasha as he did this. **"Lookit 'is sword, Kira. S'nice, don't ya think?"**

"**Tis nice," **the pig with the sickle-Kira-agreed. **"Tis nice, indeed."**Kira raised his voice and addressed InuYasha directly. **"Oo're you and why yer trampin' through our woodlands this tima night? We's sleepin', ya know." **He wrinkled his snout at the hanyou-human and pawed at the ground, his cloven hooves leaving two giant furrows in the soil beneath his feet. **"You's makin' so much noise we just hadda check it out, didn't we, Yoshio?"**

"**You's makin' lotsa noise indeed," **Yoshio snorted. His hands twisted about the splintered haft of his spear as he glared down at InuYasha with beady little eyes. **"We'm not the kinda youkai oo sit by an' lets likkle yoomins like yer storm by an' does nuthin. Nah, we'm gonna do something' about it."**

"And what makes you think you can take me?" InuYasha challenged. "Three smelly-ass pigs couldn't defeat me even if I had my hands tied behind my back."

"**Oi-we'm not pigs! We'm inoshishi-youkai, yoomin!" **The 'boars' tramped around, snorting angrily and waving their weapons in the air. **"S'a diffyrinse, yoomin!"**

"What makes you think I give a fuck?!" Drawing his Tetsusaiga, InuYasha charged straight at Kira, catching him by surprise and carving a decent wounding into the buta-youkai's chubby thigh. Squealing loudly, Kira waved his sickle around like a mad-beast, nearly wounding his cohorts and missing InuYasha by several feet.

"**Kira, wotchit! You's hittin' us!" **The other two pigs jumped aside and growled angrily, brandishing their own weapons at their clumsy compatriot. **"We'm not the enemy-yon yoomin is!"**

"What the hell was that?" InuYasha was nearly doubled over with laughter as he pointed at the crestfallen Kira. "I've seen real pigs do better than _that!_"

"**Stop callin' us pigs, yoomin!" **The spear-wielding Yoshio charged forth, the point of his weapon aimed directly at InuYasha's heart. Chastising himself for taunting the pigs when he was at a disadvantage, InuYasha swung Tetsusaiga's dented blade toward the tip of the spear. It connected with a cacophonous _CLANG. _InuYasha managed to keep Yoshio from killing him, but the spear didn't miss altogether. Its rusted tip sunk into the youth's shoulder instead, and, since he was human, it hurt like all hell.

"**You gorrim, Yoshio! You gorrim! Now, stan' aside an' let ol' Tsurimi at th'yoomin!" **The last of the three pigs charged, drawing his katana and holding it over his head like a battle-axe. Not wasting any time, InuYasha lifted his legs and kicked out at the thing closest to him: Yoshio's fat belly. His heels collided with the apex of his adversary's hairy stomach and drove all the air out of his body. Yoshio, winded and stunned, stumbled right into Tsurimi's path. Both pigs collided hard and toppled to the ground, squealing and shrieking all the way.

"Not bad for a human, huh?" InuYasha growled. Though the tone of his voice was triumphant, he felt anything but. Blood from his shoulder wound coursed down his arm and dripped onto the earth beneath his feet. It wasn't terribly deep, but it was burning like hellfire and distracted him from his three enemies. _'I hate being a fucking human. I hate it so fucking much. Three ugly-ass pigs would be so fucking easy on a regular day, Kami fucking dammit!'_

"**You's gonna pay fer that, yoomin!" **Kira charged again, jumping over his fallen companions while swinging his sickle toward InuYasha's wounded shoulder. When InuYasha moved to deflect the attack, Kira suddenly changed tactics and stomped down hard with his left hoof. Unfortunately for InuYasha, the buta-youkai's heavy hoof landed directly upon his own unprotected right foot. There was a brief moment where InuYasha heard the sickening _CRUNCH _of breaking bone, and then the pain was attacking him, sending waves of nausea through his stomach and causing a loud howl to rip out of his throat. **"Ow's that, then?" **Kira chortled as the hanyou-human slowly hopped away from him, his face losing all its color as he wobbled and swayed uncontrollably. **"We'm not just yer avyridge inoshishi-youkai; we'm the best there be!"**

"**What should we do wif the likkle yoomin?" **Tsurimi growled. He and Yoshio had finally managed to disentangle themselves and were now facing the wounded human with weapons at the ready. **"I says we skins 'im and feast on 'is entrails."**

"**Nah, s'too fast. I says we roasts 'im, nice and slow like, then we eats 'im." **There was disgusting relish in Yoshio's eyes as he spoke. Dribble started running down his chin as he contemplated InuYasha's demise. **"Nothin' like a bit o' roasted yoomin flesh."**

"**Yer both wrong, stoopid-brains!" **Kira kicked out at his cohorts, knocking them back and away from their prey. **"We'm gonna keep 'im 'round fer coupla hours. We's gonna break more'is bones every hour. That way, 'e dies nice an' slow, feelin' more pain every step o' the way."**

The other two considered this option for a couple of minutes, their snouts wrinkled in contemplation. **"Yeah, sounds good, Kira!" **Tsurimi finally exclaimed.

"**Nice an' slow, like," **Yoshio snorted. **"Then we eats him?"**

"**Then we eats him." **Kira turned back to InuYasha, his sickle held at the ready. **"Anythin' yer wanna say, yoomin?"**

"Yeah…there is," InuYasha panted. "There's no fucking way I'd _ever _let you do that to me!" With an awkward hop-skip, he managed a shuffling charge toward Kira and swung his Tetsusaiga as hard as he could. Kira saw the attack coming from a mile away and lazily flicked his sickle in response. Its chipped blade met Tetsusaiga's with a gigantic _CLASH. _Tetsusaiga was knocked from InuYasha's ands and spun into the bushes as the hanyou-human cried out; the reverberations from the pig's attack had badly stung his hands. Yelling and cursing, InuYasha turned his useless human fingernails upon the buta-youkai's thick hide. "I'll…I'll kill you…for that…fucking pig!" Instead of retaliating with another attack, Kira simply grasped the neck of InuYasha's haori and lifted him into the air. Holding him at arms' length, he studied the flailing human youth with some interest.

"**Lookit 'im, gents. E's about ter die, an' still fightin'. Yoomin's not got a streak o' yeller in 'im." **There was a hint of reluctant awe in Kira's voice as he looked down at InuYasha with beady red eyes. **"Y'think courridge tastes good, boys?"**

"**Dunno. Never 'ad courridge afore." **Yoshio rubbed his bristly chin thoughtfully as he stared into space. **"Alls we ever eats is cowwids."**

"**E's right," **Tsurimi chimed in. **"Alls we ever eats is cowwids. Never 'ad summat wif courridge afore."**

"**Then, me gents, we's 'avin a treat tonight." **Kira leered at InuYasha, his black teeth glistening in the dim light of the stars. He lifted his sickle up to his face and licked the blade with almost loving reverence. **"You's gonna die nice'n slow, yoomin. We's make sura that."**

InuYasha growled and squirmed, doing his best to ignore the pain in his foot as he wriggled and fought. Even though it looked like curtains for sure, he was not going down without a fight. "Come…come on, then!" he roared. "I ain't got…all fucking night!"

Tsurimi and Yoshio squealed and charged, their weapons held high and their eyes eager. At the same time, Kira lifted his sickle up over his head and released InuYasha. The hanyou-human hit the ground and collapsed, too overcome by pain to stand. Just as the tips of the pigs' weapons were about to slice into his flesh, a tremendous roar ripped through the night. The pigs paused and drew back, nervously eyeing the surrounding foliage.

"**I 'ears summat," **Yoshio muttered nervously.

"**We's all got ears, dung'ead," **Kira growled back. **"Ooever's out there, we's gonna geddit." **

At that moment, a gigantic black _something _leaped out of the surrounding foliage. Its paws connected hard with Yoshio's chest and downed him instantly. The other two buta-youkai squealed and leaped away, fright clearly blazing in their piggy eyes. InuYasha pushed himself upright, choking back another howl as the broken bones in his foot protested and burned with pain. Blinking furiously to clear the black spots from his vision, the hanyou-human squinted to try and make out the form of his savior.

"Stay back if you want to live," a voice announced coldly. InuYasha's heart leaped inside his chest; it sounded like…but it _couldn't_ be…

"**Lookee here, gents!" **Kira guffawed. **"Isa likkle yoomin wench! Come ta save yer boyo, wench?"**

"**Oo, let's eater too!" **Tsurimi giggled. **"Yoomin wenches nice an' soft."**

Yoshio pushed himself off the ground and brandished his spear at InuYasha's mysterious benefactor. **"Wench's mine! Stoopid yoomin nearly crushed me!" **He charged at the unknown personage, his spear held tightly in his hands. There was a soft _twang, _followed by a loud _WHOOSH _and a flash of bright blue light. Yoshio squealed madly as the sacred arrow blasted through his chest and embedded itself in the tree directly behind him. Then he died in a flash of blue light as his body was instantly purified. Aside from killing him, the light revealed the identity of InuYasha's rescuer: it was none other than Kagome herself. She was sitting astride Yoru, her bow held out and another arrow already nocked to the string.

"**Yoomin bitch!" **Kira goggled at Kagome, his jaw working furiously as his snout wrinkled and twitched madly. **"You'm killed Yoshio! You'm killed 'im!" **Kira charged at the hyō-youkai and her rider, his sickle swinging wildly. Yoru leaped out of the way, sailing straight over the pig's head and landing behind him. Not wasting any time, Kagome released the arrow and sent it toward Kira's back.

"**I gorrit, Kira!" **Tsurimi jumped forward and managed to slice the arrow in half. The resulting burst of light blinded him and drove him backward. He squealed madly and scrubbed at his eyes with one hairy arm. **"Owowowowow! Stoopid light!"**

Seizing his chance, InuYasha pulled Tetsusaiga's sheath out of his obi and held it out, willing the sword to come to him. The enchanted sheath did not fail him; Tetsusaiga exploded out of the bushes and sailed toward him, and he managed to catch its hilt without too much trouble. Leaping up, he swung hard at Tsurimi's fat neck, hoping against hope that he would manage to deal a killing blow. His hopes were quickly dashed, as Tetsusaiga, in its dented and rusty form, could not manage to slice through even one fold of pig fat. It did, however, manage to get Tsurimi's attention. Still blinded from the sacred arrow, he whirled around and swung his sword around in several wild and jerky motions. One chance blow happened to nick InuYasha's wounded shoulder, mere inches away from the first wound. Ignoring the pinch of pain, he seized the buta-youkai's rusted sword and pulled hard. Tsurimi stumbled forward several paces and nearly fell over. Just as he was about to fall on top of InuYasha, the hanyou-human jumped back a pace and held his sword up straight. Its point met Tsurimi's chest, and with the force of the pig's own weight to aid him, InuYasha drove the sword into the pig's heart. Warm blood splashed over him as Tsurimi let out a terrible squealing scream, his arms jerking and head lolling for several seconds before death claimed him. His body evaporated and his sword fell with a soft _thud _to the ground, leaving InuYasha standing there with a bloody katana, panting and wheezing madly.

Meanwhile, Kira was still chasing after Kagome and Yoru, his sickle dealing more damage to the surrounding foliage than to the running pair. Like the most skilled of equestriennes, Kagome clung onto Yoru's back, waiting for the opportune moment. When the pig took a swing, missed and stumbled, the miko seized the moment and fired. The arrow sailed through the air and hit Kira's round shoulder. It was not the killing blow she had been hoping for; on the contrary, all it seemed to do was piss Kira off. **"Miko bitch! You's gonna die fer that, an' fer killin' Yoshio!" **Kira swung one meaty fist toward Kagome's head. Yoru attempted to move out of the way, but was too slow to avoid it outright. The pig's fist hit Kagome's shoulder and sent her toppling to the ground. She heard Kira's triumphant squeal and a pained roar from Yoru before she hit the ground hard. Before she could retrieve her bow from where it had fallen, Kira's hoof landed on her hand, trapping it completely. She let out one helpless cry before Kira's grinning face loomed in front of hers. **"Now you's a gonner, miko." **He slowly lifted his sickle over his head, the blade glinting evilly in the starlight. **"Die!"**

A wave of red descended over InuYasha's vision as he watched Kira's sickle rise into the air. He forgot that his foot was broken, forgot that he was a human and his attacks were feeble and ineffective. All he knew was that if he did not act, Kagome would die. Taking Tetsusaiga in both hands, he ran toward Kira's broad back, roaring like a man possessed all the way. "DON'T TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD!"

At the sound of the shout, Kira turned to see what was happening. It was a bad move; as soon as InuYasha saw the pig's hateful face, he swung his Tetsusaiga toward it and managed to slice clean through one of Kira's piggy eyes. Howling with shock and pain, the buta-youkai stumbled away from his downed prey, one hand flying up to clasp his wounded eye. Kagome, seizing the opportunity InuYasha had created with both hands, snatched up her bow and quickly fired one last arrow. This time, the blazing shaft found its mark in Kira's forehead. He stopped moving and squealing as the shaft sunk deeply into his brain. For a moment, it seemed like nothing would happen; Kira's remaining eye rolled up to stare at the feathered end of the arrow poking out of his head as his body twitched slightly. Then, like a toppled tree Kira fell, his body hitting the ground with a tremendous _BOOM. _Like his cohorts before him, the buta-youkai's body evaporated, leaving nothing behind but an old sickle lying forlornly in the grass.

As InuYasha's anger-fueled strength left him, he was viciously reminded of the broken bones in his foot. Swaying madly, he managed to stand on his good foot while keeping the bad one off the ground. In the meantime, both wounds on his shoulder were bleeding profusely, causing his vision to blur slightly. He managed to fight the pain and focused instead upon Kagome, who had risen from the ground and was dusting herself off. She wouldn't look at him, just focused on removing the dirt from her clothes.

"Since when are three buta-youkai more than you can handle?" she asked wryly. "Too caught up in romance to pay attention anymore?"

"Fuck…no," InuYasha panted back. "Use your eyes, wench."

Kagome glanced at him for a second or two before looking away again. "What am I supposed to see, InuYasha?"

"K'gome…it's the new moon." InuYasha tried to prop his shoulder up on a tree to steady himself, but misjudged the distance and ended up crashing into the ground. He yelped in pain as the rough landing jarred his broken foot.

Kagome did a double-take, her eyes roving over his midnight-colored hair and conspicuously claw-free hands. "Oh…oh, Kami, I hadn't noticed!" Her eyes widened as she took in the blood streaming steadily down InuYasha's sleeve. "Kami, you're hurt! I'm…I'm so sorry!" She hurried over to the fallen hanyou-human, mentally berating herself as she dropped down beside him. _'Nice going, Higurashi; you were so busy being a total bitch you didn't even notice he was bleeding!'_

"It…it ain't that bad," InuYasha lied. Sure, his shoulder wounds weren't that bad, but his broken foot definitely was. Privately, he was hurt by Kagome's blatant rudeness…and the fact that she was still mad at him. "If you don't wanna help me, then just fucking _go. _I don't need _your _fucking pity." Despite his broken foot and injured arm, InuYasha managed to push himself to his foot and started hobbling away.

Kagome noticed the way he refused to put weight on his appendage and frowned. "What's wrong with your foot?"

"Like you care," he fired back. Kagome winced, but did not retaliate. _'I think I deserved that one.' _

"I do care, InuYasha. You are my…_friend," _Kami the word burned when she said it, "and you're hurt. Now tell me what's wrong with your foot."

InuYasha slowly hopped around to face her, grimacing as his foot protested each and every movement. "S'broken," he muttered. "Damn pig stomped on it."

If it was possible, Kagome's eyes widened even further when he said this. "Kami, you must be in so much pain. Here, let me help you." She moved forward, intent on helping the weakened hanyou.

He drew back and growled at her, wobbling precariously on his one foot. "Stay away, K'gome. You don't wanna help me, remember? You want to go off by yourself and have a fucking adventure and a half. Leave the fucking hentai hanyou behind and fuck off already." Thinking that would end the argument, he turned around and tried to hobble away, only to stumble on Tsurimi's fallen spear and start to fall.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome leaped forward and managed to catch the hanyou-human before he crashed to the Earth again. "I know you're mad at me, and you have every reason to be mad, but you're hurt right now, and I can help you. Please, just let me help you, InuYasha!"

InuYasha deliberated for a second before relenting and wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "All right, just stop the fucking yammering," he grumbled. She rolled her eyes but did not comment; instead she started pulling him over to where Yoru was standing. The hyō-youkai was watching all this with unreadable eyes, but she straightened and started walking toward them when she saw the pair of them moving.

Kagome felt another jolt of guilt hit her when she saw how pale the hanyou-human really was, and heard the harsh rasp of his labored breathing. He was really hurting, and all she had done was make him feel even worse. _'I'm so sorry, InuYasha. I should have put our difference aside and taken care of you, but instead I just hurt you even more. I'll try to make it up to you…I promise. Then we'll figure it out.'_

They both managed to reach Yoru, who crouched down to make her back more accessible. Kagome helped ease InuYasha onto the panther's back, her heart wrenching as he yelped and cried in pain. Sensing his discomfort, Yoru gently rose from the ground and plodded slowly away from the tiny clearing. Even her relatively slow pace caused the hanyou-human to howl with pain, but both she and Kagome knew that it was impossible to be any more accommodating to the wounded hanyou. "Hurry, Yoru," she urged. "Get back to camp as fast as you can."

Yoru broke into a run, plastering her round ears against her head so she couldn't hear the poor wounded human youth's fervent yowls. She dashed through the woods and reached the lonely camp in record time. As soon as Yoru drew to a halt, Kagome rocketed off her back and ran toward the little pile of wood she'd made. Using one of her arrows, she tore a strip of cloth from her shirt and stuffed it into the pile. Then, picking up a rock from the circumference of the pile, she started striking it with the arrow's steel tip. The resulting sparks spilled over the cloth, and the polyester-cotton mix quickly caught fire. A tiny flame rose up and started blazing brightly; not wasting any time, Kagome leaned down and started blowing upon it, trying to get it to move toward the pile of wood. At first, it didn't seem like anything would happen, and then one stick caught flame, and another, and another. Soon Kagome had a nice little fire going, much to her relief. _'Wish I'd thought of that earlier.' _

Turning back toward InuYasha, Kagome saw that he'd slumped over onto Yoru's back, barely conscious and clearly in a lot of pain. He was sheet white and sweating profusely, his teeth bared and his breath coming in rapid little pants. Moving quickly, Kagome seized one of the hanyou's arms and started to ease him off Yoru's back. He feebly protested and tried to move away, but Kagome would have none of it. She managed to get him off Yoru's back without much difficulty and pushed him onto her sleeping bag. "Just lie down," she urged. "I think I have some pain medication in my first-aid kit; I'll prop your foot up and then I'll get it, ok?"

"W-Whate-ever." He tried to smile at her, but it came across as more of a pained grimace. Kagome ignored him for the time being and focused on trying to find something to prop the hanyou's foot up with. In the end, she pulled some of her clothes out of her backpack, wadded them up into a makeshift pillow and shoved them under InuYasha's foot. He yelped at first, but relaxed as the pain gradually ebbed into a dull throbbing. Since she had removed a great deal of her clothes, it was a piece of cake for Kagome to find her first aid kit. She was relieved to discover that she did indeed have pain pills; good strong prescription pain pills, too. Several more seconds of rooting around turned up a half-full water bottle, which would be needed to help get the pills down.

"Okay, I've got the pills," she announced. "They'll help, I promise."

InuYasha grunted feebly and turned away. "Probably taste like shit."

"I'm not saying they don't, but that doesn't mean they won't help."

"I don't want 'em."

Kagome frowned. "InuYasha, you're clearly suffering. I'm only trying to help."

"I don't need your help." InuYasha tried to inject as much defiance as he could into his voice, but it was undone by the pain still lingering in his foot.

She sighed deeply. "InuYasha, I don't want to force you to take the pills."

He snorted at this. "You and what army?"

At that, Kagome had had enough. "All right, mister, that's it!" Seizing InuYasha's chin, she popped the pills into her own mouth and took a big swig of water. Before InuYasha could ask what the hell she thought she was doing, she had rammed her lips against his and forced the pill/water concoction into his mouth. Surprised by her sudden physical contact, he dumbly swallowed the pills; funnily enough, they didn't taste as bad as he expected them to. Kami, even as a human he was overwhelmed by her sweet scent, but he sternly reminded himself that she was only doing this because he was injured. Kagome was still mad at him, after all, and losing himself to her alluring scent would not help matters at all.

Eventually she pulled away from him, biting her lip as if to keep herself from laughing. "I hope you'll be a little more reasonable from now on. I'd hate to have to do that again." Her tone was so lighthearted and teasing InuYasha couldn't tell whether or not she meant it.

Despite all his fussing and whining, the pills really did help. Barely fifteen minutes after taking them the pain of his broken foot faded almost completely into the background, making him feel more peaceful and sleepy than he had felt in a long time. Having Kagome next to him helped a lot; even if she was still mad at him, it was better than-

'_Wait a minute,' _he thought. _'She's being more reasonable now that I'm hurt. Maybe I could explain myself now without getting a whole bunch of sits.' _He looked over at Kagome, who was rummaging through her first aid kit, and cleared his throat. "Kagome?"

She glanced over her as she pulled out her sewing kit and bandages. "Yes?"

"Can…can we talk?"

She instantly veiled her eyes as she turned back toward him. "About what?"

"About…about what happened. Last night, I mean."

Kagome kept her face almost too neutral as she pulled back the sleeve of InuYasha's haori and kosode. "I'd rather not."

"You don't understand!" he growled. He started pushing himself up, but his foot twinged in protest and he stopped. "You don't understand," he repeated, a little more gently. "I know you're hurting right now, but please listen to me!"

Kagome swabbed InuYasha's shoulder a little more roughly than necessary; he winced as the alcohol stung his wounds. "Fine. I'm listening."

"Kagome…Kagome, I'm sorry." He didn't know why the apology had risen up, but accepted it and kept going. "I'm sorry you were hurt, Kagome. I was an asshole and an insensitive fuckwad, and I'm sorry. Just…just let me explain, and when I'm healed, I'll go if you want me to."

Kagome blinked. Hearing one apology from InuYasha was unusual enough, but _three _was nigh unheard of. Then again, when he was in his human form, InuYasha tended to be a lot calmer, more reasonable and a little more in tune with his emotions…and it never failed to make her heart pound. "What…what do you mean by 'explain'?" she finally managed to ask.

He winced as Kagome's cold needle bit into his first wound and slowly started to draw it together. "Kagome…when Kikyou was…kissing me…in the clearing…she was killing me."

Kagome's hand jerked sharply upon hearing the word 'kill,' and she ended up jabbing her index finger with her sewing needle. Sucking on the wounded appendage, she stared at InuYasha like he was speaking gibberish. "What? Killing you?"

"Yeah." He nodded slowly, feeling the painkillers slowly start to swirl around in his brain. "She was trying to put me down, so that when she started dragging us to hell, I wouldn't resist."

"You mean like before?"

"Sort of, yeah." He winced as Kagome finished sewing up his first wound and moved on to the second. "If you hadn't interrupted us when you did, I wouldn't be here right now."

Kagome winced when he said that and managed to jab herself again. "If that's true, why did you let me tear into you like that?"

He snorted again. "K'gome, Kikyou had just told me that she tried to kill me again, and that you were a whore, _and _that I was a fucking hentai who thought with his testicles. Then you come along and start demolishing me for the whole fucking fiasco? I couldn't even fucking _think. _It was like…like…some sorta fucking nightmare. I've been followin' you ever since, cuz I sure as hell wasn't gonna let you go without some sort of explanation."

"So that's why you were in the woods," she mused. "You've been following me."

"_Duh,_" he drawled. "I ain't letting you do this by yourself, Kagome. It's way too fucking dangerous. Last time you were alone, you nearly got killed. I'd…I'd never forgive myself if you died." His face fell near the end of his little statement, and he looked away from the miko tending his wounds.

Kagome snapped off the last of the thread and started binding InuYasha's wounds. Her thoughts were a confused snarl, tangled up so badly she couldn't tell where one ended and another began. On the one hand, the more rational part of her screamed not to let the hanyou in so easily. He had hurt her before, and he could do it again. On the other hand, her heart yearned for him as never before, and his plaintive tone and obvious misery tore at her. Once again, she remembered that he had suffered greatly as a result of his mother's horrific murder two hundred years ago, and since then, had gotten an extremely raw deal in life. Strange how she always seemed to forget that when she was angry at him. _'Kami, what do I do? I want to comfort him, but at the same time I don't want to let him get so close again…how the hell can I compromise?'_

"Uh, Kagome?"

She started, jerked out of her thoughts by the hanyou's voice. "Hmm?"

"You're tying the bandages _way _too fucking tight."

She blinked and looked down. To her shock and humiliation, she had indeed been tying the bandages too tightly; the skin above and below the white cloth was starting to turn a weird bluish-pink color as his veins were slowly constricted. Horrified, Kagome quickly untied the cloth and checked to make sure she hadn't burst his stitches by accident. They were still intact, so the embarrassed miko rebound his wounds, making sure not to tie them too tightly this time. "Sorry about that," she said when she was finished. "I…just wasn't thinking about what I was doing, that's all."

"Whatever."

Kagome ignored the less than pleased tone of his voice and started pulling his haori and kosode back into place. However, as she was jerking his sleeve into place, she saw a bright pink corner of cloth peeking out between the layers of white and red. Curiosity aroused, she reached for it and pulled out her missing pink handkerchief. She stared dumbly at the silken cloth. "Huh? H-How did you get my handkerchief?"

InuYasha, who had been dozing, jerked sharply awake when he felt the handkerchief's removal. "Whuh? Oh, that thing. It just flew over the treetops and smacked right into my face."

"You mean the wind carried it that far?"

"Weirder fucking things have happened."

Kagome looked at her handkerchief for a second before fixing her gaze upon InuYasha. "Why have you had it this long? Weren't you going to give it back?"

InuYasha flushed and looked away. "I was going to give the fucking thing back, okay? I just forgot."

She thought about it for a second before tucking the hanky into the pocket of her jeans. "Thanks for holding onto it, InuYasha. I thought I had lost it for good that time." She gave him a small smile; it wasn't as radiant as her usual smile, but it still managed to quicken the hanyou-human's pulse.

"S'nothing," he muttered.

"No, really, thank you." Taking a deep breath, Kagome prepared herself for what she would propose next. "InuYasha…I take back what I said last night. We can still travel together; after all, I need your help, and it really is your quest, after all." There, it was out. Let the Kami damn her forever for this, but she was going to give him a second chance. If he blew it…it would be all over for them.

He looked at her, his eyes wide with surprise. "Really?"

"Yes." She tried to smile at him, but it felt fake and probably looked it, too. "For better or for worse."

"You won't regret it, Kagome." His hand was suddenly resting upon hers, his fingers slowly lacing through her own. "You won't regret giving me another chance. I _swear _I won't-"

"Don't make any promises you can't keep, InuYasha." Kagome's voice was a mite harsh when she said this. With her other hand, she removed his hand and placed it back at his side. "As far as I'm concerned, you're still on pretty thin ice, so you'd better keep your distance if you know what's good for you." The thinly veiled threat made InuYasha wince and pull away slightly, yet there was a hint of hurt in her voice, and he was pretty sure he knew what she was talking about.

"I only stopped because I wanted to keep you safe, Kagome." When she shot him a confused look, he elaborated. "Uh, my youkai was…sorta…wanting to, uh, to…" He flushed and averted his gaze. "You know…"

"Are you seriously trying to shift the blame onto your youkai? That isn't going to work, baka; you know it can't come out when you have Tetsusaiga." Kagome sounded rather patronizing as she said this, as if she were explaining that two times two equaled four. "Stop making up excuses."

"It's the truth! I don't know why, but it wasn't affected by Tetsusaiga when…that…was happening." InuYasha sorely wished Kagome could just be reasonable and accept his explanation, but if that happened, Naraku would probably declare his love of humanity and Miroku would swear off women forever. It didn't help that the painkillers were currently muddling his head up, either. "Look, I honestly didn't stop because of you," he managed. "If I could have gone on safely, I would have, but I couldn't, so I _didn't._ You _have _to believe me."

Kagome turned away from him, her bangs conveniently hiding her eyes from view. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You can't just fucking weasel out like that!"

"I'm _done._" The threat level in her voice was rising into the 'osuwari' zone, so InuYasha backed off…for the time being. There was no way he'd let her stew forever, though. He could be patient, when the occasion called for it.

Any conversation pretty much died out after that statement, and it wasn't long before InuYasha dozed off due to lack of distraction from the painkillers. Kagome, however, was wide awake now. She stared at the currently human hanyou, watching him with an almost longing eye. Somehow, Kagome wished the choice of whether or not to forgive him could be an easier one; then again, things were never easy with InuYasha. _'If I forgive him, I'll be putting myself in a position for more heartbreak, but if I don't, he might give up and go back to Kikyou.' _The young miko shuddered at the very thought of it. While she convinced herself that she didn't care, that most selfish part of her was glad at the thought of him chasing after _her, _for once, and she'd rather it stay that way. _'I can't keep him here if he doesn't want to stay,' _she reasoned. Then again, it did look like he wanted to stay, so she would let him stay. _'I shouldn't let him stay, but why not? I've messed up enough as it is.'_

Kagome sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Once again, it looked like it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The next day gradually dawned, clear and bright as ever it could be. As the sun slowly rose over the horizon, the hilly forest's many inhabitants began to rouse and start their daily endeavors. Among these creatures there was a particular group that was slow to stir. After the events with the buta-youkai, Kagome and Yoru were very tired, and quickly dropped off to sleep (despite what one particular party thought). Of course, InuYasha enjoyed a dreamless sleep thanks to the pills Kagome had given him, but as the sun rose higher and higher, his youkai powers began to return to him, which brought him out of the world of sleep. He grumbled and rolled over, unwilling to wake up just yet.<p>

Then the events of the previous night crashed over him like a tidal wave: the three pigs, Kagome's sudden appearance, the pain of his broken foot, and Kagome's promise to travel with him once more. He jolted upright, all tendrils of sleep falling away from him. The sunlight blinded him for a few seconds, and he blinked madly to clear the spots out of his vision. When he finally adjusted, he saw that he was lying beneath a great dead tree, and that the tree sat atop a great hill overlooking a sparse forest. Scenery had never really been much of an attention-grabber to the hanyou, so he quickly started looking for his companion.

There she was; leaning back against the tree and still fast asleep. Since Kagome had kindly donated her sleeping bag to InuYasha, she'd had no other place to sleep besides the tree trunk, but she had been tired enough to not care. InuYasha couldn't help but whine a little when he saw her; the circles under her eyes spoke volumes about how she'd been faring these past few hours. His ears drooped when he thought about how _he'd _contributed to those dark circles. _'She looks so fucking worn out…' _Reaching out, he touched her cheek with the tips of his claws.

"Go'way," she muttered, and batted his hand away. "Do'wanna."

"Sorry," he said quickly, and withdrew his hand. The damage was already done; Kagome stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hmm? What is it?" she slurred. "Is it time to get up?"

"Sorry, K'gome, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just..." he trailed off when he realized he didn't really have an explanation. "Um...what're we gonna do today?"

"I dunno," she mumbled. "What d'you think?"

He was about to answer when his stomach growled loudly. "First we should eat somethin' before we decide anything." With that decided, he tried to push himself to his feet, only to be painfully reminded of his still hurt foot. It wasn't as bad as when he was human, but it still fucking _sucked. _It felt like every mother fucking bone in his foot was broken, and while they were healing faster now he was back in hanyou form, they weren't healing nearly fast enough. He wobbled and nearly fell over. _'Get a fucking grip! It ain't like you haven't had a broken foot before!' _

"InuYasha? What are you doing?" Kagome sounded a little more awake now; she was looking at him with something akin to alarm in her eyes. "Are you-"

"No I'm not motherfucking okay!" he snapped irritably. "It's my fucking foot!"

"You shouldn't be walking on it if it hurts," she chided.

"Back off, will ya? I ain't a fucking baby." InuYasha attempted to stomp off and prove his point, only to wobble precariously when he put weight on his hurt foot. "Fucking _shit!"_

"Let me see," she urged. Pushing herself off the ground, Kagome walked toward InuYasha so that she could look at his foot. The hanyou, however, awkwardly hopped away, as if she were a slavering youkai and he was a defenseless fawn. "What is it now?!"

"It's okay," he growled. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"You're in pain and you can't walk, and you say I have nothing to worry about?" She eyed him skeptically as she tried to get at his foot again. "Please, InuYasha, I just want to help." He glared at her, but allowed her to grab his foot and pull it forward like he was a horse she was attempting to shoe. "Tell me if it hurts, all right?"

"Whatever."

Kagome smiled a tiny bit when she heard the too blatant apathy in InuYasha's voice, then she returned to the problem at hand: the hanyou's foot. She was by no means a doctor, but she was pretty sure that most if not all of the bones in his foot were broken. Also she couldn't be sure whether or not they were already healing since this was the Sengoku jidai and she had no access to an x-ray machine. Hopefully, InuYasha's hyper healing was already knitting his bones back together, but until she knew for sure, it would probably be best for him to stay off his foot for a while. _'The problem,' _she thought with a tiny sigh, _'will be how to convince him to rest for a while.'_

"Well?" InuYasha asked impatiently. "What is it?"

"It's still broken, as far as I can tell," she replied, "and it looks like it might have just started to heal. Maybe in a day or two it'll be all better."

"I can't believe this," he grumbled. "Two days?"

"I don't know, InuYasha! I'm not a doctor, and your healing thing is really unpredictable!" She released his foot and held up her hands as if to ward him off. "All I'm saying is that you should take it easy until you're fully healed."

"I ain't just gonna sit around on my ass doing nothing!"

"I'm not saying that either! Just _take it easy_! No running, no jumping, and definitely no fighting; at least until you're healed, okay?"

InuYasha's ears drooped while his lips pushed out in a miniscule pout. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then you'll take longer to heal, and your foot could suffer permanent damage," she replied wearily.

"Feh. I don't give a fuck." He turned and started hop/walking away again.

"InuYasha, what would it take for me to convince you to rest?"

He paused and looked back, an unreadable expression clouding his golden eyes. "A Kami-damned miracle." Kagome thought for a minute, and then she smiled slightly. InuYasha backed away; that was surely a sign that he was about to suffer in some way or another. "What?"

She cocked her head slightly and batted her eyelashes a little. "InuYasha…I think I might still have some ramen in my backpack. If I made some for you for breakfast, would you promise not to overexert yourself while your ankle's broken?"

InuYasha perked up considerable, though he did his best to hide it. "Ramen?"

"Yes." She noticed that he swallowed when she said that, and his lips were trembling as if he were fighting the urge to lick them. She bit back a giggle at the look on his face; the hanyou was trying hard to look disinterested and failing miserably.

"What kinda ramen?" If he didn't sound so eager, his voice might have passed off as bored or barely interested. Poor hanyou really was quite helpless when it came to ramen.

Kagome's smile grew a bit wider. "It might be the one with chicken and those little star-shaped noodles…your favorite kind, if I remember correctly." Oh, she had him now. She could see the lights in his eyes; that same look appeared whenever she pulled the ramen out of her bag. "But, if you don't want it, it'll be time to throw it out. Ramen doesn't keep forever, you know." She shrugged in the manner of someone talking about a subject they weren't particularly interested in. "The birds might enjoy eating it, though, so it won't be a total loss."

That did it. The threat of birds eating his beloved ramen finally convinced the hanyou to comply. "Fine," he said. "I'll fucking rest." He promptly threw himself onto the ground and crossed his arms sulkily, though she noticed he held his leg out and away from the rest of his body. She rolled her eyes at his display of wounded machismo, but she riffled through her bag anyway. Luckily, she did happen to have a cup of his favorite ramen; she supposed the kitsune-hanyou who had pillaged her things thought it was worthless. She took that out, along with her tiny teakettle and a water bottle.

Some time later, InuYasha was happily digging into his steaming hot noodles while Kagome nibbled at a strip of dried meat. Her appetite was somewhat lacking, probably due to watching InuYasha inhale his food. She glanced around, eager to find something to take her mind off the hanyou's manners (or lack thereof) when she noticed that Yoru was nowhere to be found. Concerned by this, she got up and started looking for her hyō-youkai companion.

"Whuh yuh doin'?" InuYasha spoke around a mouthful of noodles, some of which were dangling over his lips and dropping into the grass between his legs. Doing her best to ignore this spectacle, Kagome continued to search for Yoru. "I said what are you doing?" he repeated-after he swallowed first.

"Have you seen Yoru?" She shaded her eyes with one hand, as if that would somehow make the ink-colored panther more noticeable. "I haven't seen her since I woke up."

"Who knows? She probably went off to hunt. She's not exactly like your cat back in your era, K'gome. She can take care of herself." InuYasha shrugged once and quickly turned his attention back to his food.

"I don't know…" Kagome bit her lip and scanned the horizon anxiously. She supposed it was foolish of her to worry, but the hyō-youkai had become her friend, and she always worried about her friends' wellbeing.

At that moment, the soft pounding of paws could be heard approaching their camp. Seconds later, Yoru bounded up to them, a dead deer dangling from her jaws. She growled softly when she saw Kagome staring at her, then traipsed off to devour her breakfast.

"See? Told ya she was just hunting." InuYasha sounded quite smug about this. Kagome just rolled her eyes and returned to her breakfast.

It was quiet for a while, save for the sounds of munching and occasional ripping from Yoru. Kagome was thinking about what she was going to do now that InuYasha was traveling with her again. InuYasha was wondering how in the name of all the Kami he would be able to get Kagome to forgive him. Yoru thought that the two youngsters were being needlessly foolish.

"So what now?" Kagome's question hung on the air for a few seconds after breaking the silence. For a while, it seemed like InuYasha wouldn't answer her.

"You still heading south?"

"Yeah. I don't know what we'll find there, but it's the only lead I've got."

"So we keep heading south. It ain't that fucking hard."

"I suppose it isn't." InuYasha glanced at the miko, confused by her cryptic sounding answer. She didn't look like she was in the mood to diverge, so he let the matter drop. He had finished eating at this point and was just waiting to see if Kagome was done or not. It looked like she was finished, so he attempted to rise again. She glanced at him and frowned. "InuYasha, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to leave."

She glowered at him. "You promised that if I gave you ramen for breakfast you'd stay off that foot."

"I can't walk on it for the whole fucking _day?!"_

"It's for the best!" she bellowed back. "Don't you want your foot to heal properly?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"_No buts. _Now stop exerting yourself."

InuYasha sank back down onto the ground, glaring at Kagome when she turned her back to start packing her things. Baka wench; what did she know about his wellbeing? It wasn't like he was dying or anything!

'_It's nice that she's concerned, though.'_

'_Is not.' _He hoped to Kami he wasn't blushing.

'_It is too. You like it when she fusses, admit it.'_

'_Do NOT! It's annoying as all fuck! She meddles and fusses and never cuts me a damn break!'_

'_She also cooks your food, doctors your wounds and keeps you company, or did you forget that?'_

InuYasha glowered at nothing in particular, his ears flattening somewhat. _'It doesn't matter what I think. Kagome fucking hates me for what I did to her.'_ His grimace faded at this, and his ears drooped in a defeated sort of way. _'Can't really blame her for that.'_

"InuYasha? Are you all right?" He blinked and landed back in reality. Kagome was looking at him, and she seemed vaguely concerned.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I be?" he asked sarcastically.

"There's no need to get snippy; you looked a little distressed, that's all." Kagome walked over to the place where her pink sleeping bag still lay and rolled it up before stuffing it into her bag. Then she slung the bag over Yoru's rump as before. "Now, if you're ready to head out, I'll help you get on Yoru."

"You want me to ride _her?"_

"It's not like I'm asking you to jump in a pit or climb a dozen mountains. Yoru's fast and reliable, and she likes you." Yoru snorted and tossed her head like a horse. "Though she might be a little offended by what you said." Kagome reached out and stroked the bridge of Yoru's nose affectionately. "Seriously, that was pretty rude."

"I'm fucking sorry already!" he growled.

"What's your deal, anyway? You've been so touchy since this morning-no, wait, I take that back: you've been acting like a complete ass ever since I found you in the forest!" She glared at him, fire and lightning crackling in her brown eyes. "You've been treating me like dirt, and I have no idea why! I'm trying my hardest to help you, even though you trampled my heart into the dust, and all I get for it is rudeness and bad attitude? I'm just about ready to ride off and leave you here, asshole!"

"Maybe you _should! _At least then I wouldn't have to deal with you!" he bellowed without thinking. Almost instantly he regretted the words, but it was far too late to recall them.

Kagome recoiled as if she had been slapped. Usually, this was the part of the argument where she yelled 'Osuwari' a thousand times and ran away, but seeing as he was wounded and she had nowhere to go, it would be interesting (at least) to see what would happen next in lieu of the normal violence. _'Kami just let me die quickly,' _he thought bitterly.

Unexpectedly, tears welled in her brown eyes and spilled out over her cheeks. "See? This is exactly what I mean," she whispered miserably. "After all I do to help you, you give me absolutely nothing in return." She turned away, hiding her tearstained face behind her raven-hued locks. "Why do I do this to myself?"

'_Because you love me?' _he thought, but what he said was _"_Hell if I know."

She hung her head. "Hell if I know," she echoed. "Kami, I have no clue why I'm still hanging around after all this crap. I should leave and finish this quest by myself, like I intended."

InuYasha pushed himself to his feet; fuck the deal, this shit was important. His foot was uncomfortable, but he was able to limp toward her without too much difficulty. "So why are you still here?" he asked. "Why not just go?"

She turned her gaze upon him, and he was shocked to see the naked pain in her eyes. It was fresh and ancient at the same time, simultaneously living in the past, present and future. The miko veiled her eyes before he could get a better look, but he had seen enough. "I wish I knew," she said. "I wish to Kami that I knew."

The hanyou reached out and touched her face with the tips of his claws; a forbidden act, he knew, but he couldn't stop himself. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I…I know I ain't exactly been the most…" he trailed off, unable to put his inner torment into words. How could he explain that he was only rude and selfish because it was his only defense? "I'm sorry," he repeated, feeling so unbelievably stupid when he said this.

Kagome pulled away from him and focused on strapping the food sacks to Yoru's back. "We'll leave in about five minutes, so if you need to do anything, I'd suggest you do now."

Blocked off again by this latest maneuver, InuYasha stormed off as best he could with a broken foot. _'Dammit, when will the wench fucking listen to me?! She keeps interrupting me before I can fucking explain the whole damn situation, and it's fucking pissing me off!' _He sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his silvery bangs. _'She ain't wrong to hate me, but I wish she'd just __**listen**__ already. It would make things so much easier. And…' _He chopped off that thought before it could progress any further. While Kagome might possibly forgive him as a friend, there was no way in Hell she'd ever forgive him for _that. _If it kept her safe from his inner youkai, he was prepared to keep it that way.

He used the five minutes Kagome gave him to snuff out the fire, and snuck off for a quick piss before traipsing back to Kagome. If it wasn't for the damn limp, he probably would have been able to run like always, but as it was, he really would be better off riding Yoru. The thought made him fume a bit, but there was nothing he could do to change this, so he clammed up and didn't complain about this turn of events.

Kagome was already seated upon Yoru when he reached them. She purposely kept her eyes averted as he limped up to them, looking instead at a branch some ten feet above his head. "Are you ready, then?" she asked blandly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He studied Yoru for a minute or two before looking back at Kagome. "D'you want me to ride in front of you or behind you?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him then, and a faint pink blush was spreading slowly over her cheeks. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Where do you want me to sit?" he elaborated.

"Oh. Um, you can sit behind me," she replied, going even redder. InuYasha shrugged once before hopping up onto Yoru's back and settling as comfortably as he could behind Kagome. He could already tell that this was a bad idea; her scent rolled off her in waves, striking him like a thunderbolt and setting his stomach aquiver. She wanted him to sit behind her, so he sat behind her.

For her part, Kagome was no more comfortable about this arrangement than InuYasha, though it was (mostly) for a whole different reason. Every breath the hanyou exhaled tickled the fine hairs on her neck, and she could feel the warmth exuding from his body, as if there were no separation between his body and hers. It unsettled her as much as it excited her; she couldn't forget that the same hanyou who had kissed her had turned around and kissed Kikyou without much thought. _'Remember that, Higurashi,' _she thought bitterly. _'You're just the prelude to the main attraction. He wants you only because Kikyou isn't here.' _

"Let's go, Yoru!" she commanded. "To the South!"

Yoru roared and leaped away, her paws a midnight blur beneath her great body. She bore two passengers now, so her going was a little slower than normal, but she nevertheless streaked through the land like a dark thunderbolt. The Southern kingdom was beckoning, and she for one was ready to end the long and trying journey. Maybe their path would blacken more with every step they took, but they were ready to face it.

Or so they thought.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am so very sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I have been incredibly busy this past month and haven't had the time to update. RL is kind of kicking my ass right now. :P I hope this makes up for it. _

_And in case I'm not able to update again this month: Merry Christmahanukkwanzica, and Happy Anniversary to _In Nomine Patris! _It was a year ago ten days from now that I first started this fanfic, and I hope that you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Ciao for now, amigos. ;)_


	34. Southern Heat

It had been a full day since InuYasha and Kagome had reunited and there was still no sign of the Land of Fire. Yoru had been running for nearly twenty hours, with only a brief seven hour stop to rest, and still there was no sign of the familiar flaming land. However, there wasn't nothing; they had noticed, as they headed farther south, that the temperature was gradually increasing. This most likely had something to do with the Land of Fire, but whatever the case, it was quickly becoming very hot. Yoru panted heavily as she ran while Kagome frequently fanned herself with one of her school books. InuYasha wouldn't admit that he was uncomfortable, but he felt the heat as much as the others did.

Along with the rise in temperature came a decline in vegetation. Where there might once have been forests or plains there was now barely anything, save sparse scrub-bushes and the occasional scraggly tree. Nothing could grow in a land so arid and dry; and nothing from outside could hope to survive for long. It was here, though, that the final destination lay, so they continued on.

Eventually they had to stop. The heat was too great for even Yoru to last long in it. If they hadn't stopped, it was likely the increasing heat would have slain them all. As it was, they were on thin ice. Kagome had only brought a few bottles of water, and in this increasingly desolate land there was no stream or lake to be found. If they did not find the Land of Fire soon enough, they might very well die of dehydration before reaching it. This thought sent their spirits into an all-time low.

'_If we don't make it soon,' _Kagome thought, _'we'll die out here.' _She let out a soft laugh and let her head fall back against the boulder serving as their shelter. _'We've survived a thousand battles and impossible odds time and again…and it's the heat that does us in. Typical.'_

"What's so fucking funny?" She opened one eye just in time to see InuYasha quickly glance away from her. She couldn't help a faint smile at this; InuYasha had been trying so hard this entire time to pretend the heat wasn't affecting him, but she knew he was suffering just as much as she was. Even though his foot wasn't paining him anymore, he hadn't stopped riding Yoru since they'd reunited. Either he really wanted to stay close to her, or the heat was weakening him just as much as it was her. (While the former was likely, he had removed his haori some time ago, which gave the latter theory a little more credibility.)

"Nothing, really. It's just…" She looked at him, her smile becoming just a pinch more sad. "We've been in so many battles where the odds of us winning were a thousand to one, and we still managed to win. Now we're fighting something we definitely can't win against…and it's freaking _heat. _I never thought that we'd be done in by the weather."

He snorted and shook his head. "We ain't dying here, Kagome. Not if I can help it." He shaded his hand and looked up at the late afternoon sun, which, in this land of desolation, managed to blaze hotter than what seemed possible. "It can't be that fucking far now. We'll find that castle, K'gome."

"Then what? How are we going to traverse the Land of Fire?" She looked down at her sweaty palms and sighed. "Unless we want to burn up or kill Yoru, we're not going to be able to get across."

"Will you stop it with the fucking pessimism?" he growled. "Thinking like that ain't gonna get us anywhere. We'll find a way when we get there, all right?"

She glared at him. "It's not pessimism, it's called being realistic."

"Whatever it is, stop it. It ain't helping."

She sighed in exasperation and turned away from him, partially because she was frustrated, and partially because the look in his golden eyes stirred something within her she wasn't ready to deal with yet. "So tell me, InuYasha, what should we do?"

"Keep traveling until we find the Land of Fire, then see if we can find the Southern castle." He stated this like it was the most obvious thing in the world; which, to him, it probably was. "It ain't that hard to figure out, Kagome."

"But it won't be that easy!" she argued. "Have you forgotten what the Land of Fire is _like?! _It's all fire and lava and gasses! There's no way to get across it on foot!"

"We'll find a _way_," he gritted out. "Now stop being all pessimistic and shit and give me some fucking water."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but started rummaging in her backpack for a water-bottle anyway. "Here's one. Please don't chug it, okay? Every drop we have is precious."

"Whatever." He took a few sips and handed the bottle back to her. "Happy?"

"No," she replied truthfully, and then she took a few swigs of water for herself. It was warm and quite unpleasant, but it was better than no water at all. She screwed the lid back on the bottle and shoved it back into her bag. Then she checked the rations. "Looks like we'll only have enough food for dinner…and it'll be a pretty sparse dinner."

"Got any more bad news, or will this be it?" InuYasha asked sardonically.

"You don't have to get all snippy with me. We're seriously almost out of food." She gave him a hurt look as she set her backpack aside. "It's not like I'm doing this on purpose."

"Sorry," he muttered.

'_You don't sound terribly sorry,' _she thought, but kept her mouth shut. As always, arguing with InuYasha made her feel tired and upset. The last thing she needed was to drag it out. Instead, she offered, "If it really upsets you, I can give you my share."

If she thought that would make the hanyou happier, she had another thing coming. "No fucking way! I am _not _going to let you starve yourself, Kagome! Not if I have to force feed ya, I won't!" He gave her such a glower that it left her in no doubt that he meant what he said. A part of her was touched at this, but the rest was pissed.

"I'm just trying to-"

"I don't care what you're trying to do; I'm not so much of a fucking pig that I'll eat your food when we've got almost nothing left!" He leaned back against the boulder and shut his eyes. "I'm fucking done with this."

"As am I," she replied coldly.

Yoru, who had been watching this debacle with some amusement, snorted and buried her face in her paws. She loved both youngsters with all of her heart, but they were being such children at the moment. Sooner or later, one of them would have to admit their faults; they couldn't continue this standoff forever. Until then, she hoped they'd be able to get through the night without killing each other.

Shortly thereafter, the sun sank behind the horizon, and they enjoyed a brief respite from the heat. The nights weren't as hot as the day, but they were still stuffy as all hell. Somehow, it was still somewhat of a relief from the blazing days. Ignoring the lingering heat, Kagome started dealing out the last of the Eastern rations. Even though InuYasha had thrown a fit about it earlier, she still gave him more food than she allowed herself to have. She offered Yoru some of the food, but the hyō-youkai merely shook her great head. She didn't need to eat as much as the human and hanyou did, and she didn't want to take the food they so desperately needed. Therefore, Kagome and InuYasha slowly consumed the last of their rations, feeling each bite stick in their throats like glue. Once this was gone, they would be without food for however long it took them to reach the Southern castle. It was a daunting notion, but the pair thought they might be able to manage. Hopefully.

Sleep came to them shortly afterwards, but it was an uncomfortable sleep, punctuated by brief periods of waking when the heat became too uncomfortable. More than once Kagome contemplated shedding some clothing to relieve some of her discomfort, but she always thought better of it, mostly because of her 'hentai' companion. For his part InuYasha had already loosened his kosode as much as possible without removing it. The only reason he kept it on was so Kagome wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

Morning dawned, earlier than seemed decent or necessary. Kagome woke with the feeling that she hadn't slept at all, and only got crankier when she remembered that they had no food. InuYasha had been up for a while already, and informed Kagome that he had tried to go hunting, but hadn't been able to find so much as a mouse. "This place is more lifeless th'n a tomb," he growled bitterly. "How can those fucking Southern youkai live down here?!"

"One wonders," Kagome replied. "Maybe we can ask them when we get there."

"Don't you mean, 'if we get there'?" He raised one eyebrow and smirked slightly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, _very _funny."

"Seriously, though, how can they live here?" He looked around, taking in the barren landscape with incredulous eyes. "There's nothing to hunt, nothing to eat, no place to take shelter…there's nothing here."

"I don't know, InuYasha. Maybe their castle is like the Northern castle; tucked away in a separate dimension or something like that." Kagome shaded her eyes and tried to see if she could spot the Land of Fire from her current position. It was a fruitless effort; there was nothing except barren landscape, barren landscape and even more barren landscape. "Whatever the case, I hope we can get there soon. If we don't…" She trailed off, unable to finish the dreadful proclamation.

"We'll make it, K'gome. We'll make it." He reached out and squeezed her shoulder in an uncharacteristically comforting gesture. For a moment, she wondered if she should allow him to continue doing this, or if she should shrug him off before he got any ideas. However he decided for her by quickly removing his hand. "We've wasted enough fucking time jawing; let's go before we really do get into trouble."

"All right then." Kagome turned away, gathered up the few things they'd used that morning and shoved them back into her bag. After this was done, she hauled the bag over to Yoru and slung it over her back. Then she clambered astride her mount and waited for InuYasha to join her. The hanyou, however, stayed put, prompting her to frown at him. "C'mon, InuYasha, let's go."

He looked at her like she had just sprouted horns. "I'm not crippled, baka. I can run perfectly fine on my own."

Her frown became more prominent at this. "But it's getting really hot now. If you start running, you could wear yourself out before we even get there."

He shrugged. "S'possible. Not like I give a fuck, though."

A flash of alarm flickered in the depths of her eyes before she got her poker face back into place. "If you want to risk it, that's fine by me."

InuYasha let out a sigh that carried the weight of the world within its depths, but did not make any other reply. Instead he leaped clear over Yoru and Kagome and started running south. Kagome urged Yoru to follow him, and the faithful hyō-youkai obeyed without further ado.

They spent the next five hours travelling through the Southern Wastes, and the heat increased further with each step they took. Their bodies begged for water, but they had to ignore this call, as their resources were too strained to indulge the cry every time it rose. This resulted in a further straining of their nerves and a decrease in their endurance. By the time they paused for a break, Yoru was trembling and panting, while InuYasha looked like he was barely able to walk, let alone run.

They sat down, heedless of the lack of shelter, and shared a gulp from the second-to-last water bottle. "Kami, we're never going to make it," Kagome panted miserably. "We're going to die out here, and it's all my fault!"

InuYasha nearly choked on a mouthful of water, but managed to stop before he wasted the precious liquid. "How in the name of the seven hells is this your fault, exactly?"

She looked at her knees, unable to meet his eyes. "If I hadn't dragged you out here on this quest, you wouldn't have to die. It would only be me out here; well, me and Yoru, but Yoru would probably survive."

"And that's supposed to be better than us dying together?" When she didn't respond, he reached out, grasped her chin and lifted her face so they would be eye-to-eye again. "Hey, stop talking like that! You know I would _never _let you die, no matter what! We'll fucking make it, wench! You'll see." He let his hand fall away, but kept his eyes fixed upon hers. "We'll get through this, Kagome. We've gotten through worse than this, remember?"

She shook her head, feeling wearier than ever before. "You can't defeat the weather, Inu. It's not something you can destroy with a weapon."

"I know you can't fight it with a _weapon, _but you can still _fight _it, K'gome! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand fucking times: you have to be _strong! _You _can _fight this if you _think _you fucking can! I've seen you when you put your mind to something, onna; when you do, there's nothin' in Hell or on Earth that can stop ya." He allowed himself to touch her again, this time by gripping her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Snap out of this fucking funk, Kagome, or you really will die out here."

She blinked at him, surprised by this unexpected show of emotion. While her heart leaped to her him call her strong, the more realistic (or pessimistic) part of her knew that their journey was still incomplete, and their supplies were woefully inadequate. It didn't matter how strong they were; the sun and heat would win, and their bones would bleach in the arid air of the deserted land. She kept silent, however, and pointedly flicked a glance down toward the hanyou's hands. With a sigh of impatience, he released her and turned away.

The break lasted for about fifteen minutes, and then they were back on the road to the South. If it had been hard before, it was fucking impossible now. The sun beat relentlessly down, unhampered by clouds of any sort, roasting all that lay beneath its blazing eye. They did their best to ignore it, but sooner or later it would defeat them. And the time, it seemed, would be sooner.

As time went by, their combined hunger and thirst became more and more unbearable, as did the dramatic increase in temperature. What had previously been mere heat was now hellish waves of flameless fire, beating at them like waves at the seashore. Yoru's pace became slower and slower, while InuYasha had been lagging further and further behind. Kagome now had one water bottle left in her possession, and it was barely half full. If the situation had been dire before, it was now desperate.

They stopped again barely two hours after their first break. Sweat dripped from every square inch of skin, and the two runners were barely able to walk anymore. Kagome divvied up the last half bottle of water between the three of them, but all it did was make them feel more parched than ever. Even worse, their stomachs were growling with hunger, a hunger that grew more fervent the longer it was ignored. Tired, hungry, thirsty and depressed beyond all belief, they huddled together beneath the barren lip of a craggy piece of land, which stuck up out of the surrounding soil like a sore thumb. The sparse shade it provided could not ward off the full power of the heat, but it was better than no shade at all.

"Kami, we're not even close to the Land of Fire and we're already screwed," Kagome panted. "How are we going to make it without water?"

InuYasha didn't reply. He thought they'd discussed this quite thoroughly enough, and he didn't want to encourage Kagome's negative train of thought. Privately, he agreed with her. Sure, they could tighten their belts and survive a week or two without food, but in this wasteland trying to proceed without water could only mean death. Unless they found a source of water or somebody willing to part with their share, they would certainly die. There was no point in arguing with her, though. He was tired enough without having an argument piled on top of everything else, so he pretended to lie back against Yoru and nap for a bit, just to keep her quiet. It worked for a bit, but then he really did fall asleep; a dangerous thing to do when dehydrated and hungry.

Kagome stayed awake for a while longer and watched the sun descend toward the Western horizon. She vaguely wondered what the others might be doing at that moment; were Miroku, Sango and Shippou looking for them? Had Kirara made it back to them in one piece? Was anything happening on the Naraku front? Each question hung in her mind for a moment before disappearing back into the fuzz that was her thoughts. She felt so tired…surely a little nap wouldn't hurt? _'Don't sleep,' _she told herself sternly, _'If you sleep now you might never wake up.'_

Still, she could not stop her heavy eyelids from slowly falling shut, nor her head drooping onto her chest. Her body was weary, and no fight remained in it. Like the hanyou before her, she succumbed to the sweet repose of slumber. What fate remained them, neither could know.

Like a mother with her cubs, Yoru tucked them in close to her body. She nuzzled them with her great muzzle before laying her head upon her paws. She wasn't as hard done by as the two humanoids, but she too felt the awful sting of exhaustion. Maybe she would sleep too, and then she could carry them to the Southern castle for aid. As had her companions' before her, her eyelids drifted closed as her mind wandered into the land of slumber.

There they lay beneath the sun; one hanyou, one miko and one hyo-youkai, all out for the count and exposed to the world around them. If the fates had been crueler, this desolate land would be their tomb, and this repose their last.

That is, if the fates _had_ decided to be cruel.

* * *

><p><em>The first thing Kagome was aware of was that she was not at home. The second thing she realized was that her feet were not upon the ground. She was flying, arms outstretched like the wings of a bird, soaring high above the land of Nippon. Fascinated by this turn of events, she watched the land unfold beneath her as she flew and flew. It was strange to watch; sometimes she saw rolling forests, vast plains and blue rivers, and sometimes she saw tall grey buildings and artificial yellow lights. It was as if the boundaries between the Heisei jidai and Sengoku jidai had melted, and the two lands had joined together into one country. <em>

_Suddenly the sky overhead went dark and dreary, while the land beneath her turned red and black like an old scab. Lightning flashed, and a voice boomed from the darkness: _

"_OUTSIDER! YOU DO NOT BELONG IN THIS LAND OF NIPPON!"_

_Then, like a puppet with its strings cut, she toppled from the heavens, screaming as she plummeted toward the fiery earth. A yawning cavern opened beneath her and sent her down, down, down…_

"Kagome? Are you all right?"

She jolted upright and stared wildly around her. _'It was a dream…just a dream.' _Kagome was so relieved that it took her a moment to realize that she did not know where she was. Last she remembered, she was in the middle of a wasteland with no hope of getting out alive. Now she was in a dark room; it was far too dark to make out any details. She was lying in a bed, that much she knew. It was a touch coarse, but it was still far more comfortable than the cracked ground outside.

"Where…where am I?" she croaked. Her throat felt like it was lined with sandpaper.

"Of course, how rude of me. You don't know where you are. Well, let me show you." There was a soft _snap, _and then there was a blaze of light as a dozen unseen candles burst aflame. She blinked and rubbed at her eyes. Slowly the picture came into focus; it was a rather nice room, with shining wooden walls and shoji doors like many of the other castles. As usual, there were paintings everywhere, though this time they were of flaming phoenixes and wheels of fire. She supposed this meant she was in the Southern castle, but she couldn't remember coming here.

"Welcome to the Southern castle, Kagome. I hope you enjoy your stay." She started and turned toward the source of the voice. A youngish man was sitting next to her bed, his legs crossed and his taloned hands resting upon his skinny knees. His hair was a flaming reddish gold and hung in sharp spikes around his face. His bright yellow eyes were kind, though it was a mite hard to tell behind his round spectacles. His face was all sharp angles and lines, and his nose was long and crooked. He was as thin as a rake, and dressed in dull grey and black clothes. Surprisingly enough, he was wearing a thick black cape. He noticed her open mouthed stare and raised one red eyebrow. "As you are no doubt wondering, I am the lord of the Southern kingdom, Kasai Kokoro."

"Gomen," she mumbled. "I…I didn't mean to stare."

"It's quite all right. I know I look odd to human eyes. After all, there aren't too many of my kind in Nippon. Most of them migrated ages ago when the world was young and wonderful." He sighed and pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "Now, onto the matter at present. I assume you're here to learn about the theft?"

"Um, yes, yes I am." She looked around again, her eyes slightly wary. "Speaking of that, how did I get here?"

"One of my patrols found you and your friends lying out on our borders, and they brought you back here. You've been out for two days or so, but you should be better now."

The mention of her friends brought another issue to mind. "Is…is InuYasha okay?"

Kokoro smiled. He had a good smile; it was kind and bright, the sort of smile that caused the corners of the eyes to crinkle, and conveyed a reassurance that could not be achieved with words. "He is perfectly fine, albeit worried about you."

"And Yoru?"

"She was the first of your group to recover. Youkai tend to be stronger than human and hanyou, so it's not that unusual. She was also worried about you." He laughed softly, as if he were remembering some joke or amusing circumstance. "Yoru has always been a caring soul. That has not changed one bit."

"So what you're saying is I'm the last one to wake up?" She felt ashamed at this; what a useless little girl she was, if all it took to disable her was a little hunger and thirst. Yet another thing to prove you-know-who's sweet nothings false.

"Now, now, no need to get upset." He squeezed her shoulder, careful to keep his long talons away from her skin. "You did your best." Kokoro released her shoulder and stood up. He looked even skinner while standing than he did while sitting. His swirling cape did nothing to lessen the effect; rather, it enhanced his bony structure and lack of muscle. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, there's a young hanyou who would like to see you."

"I'm sure he does," she stated.

If Kokoro noticed the bitter tone in Kagome's voice, he did not comment on it. Instead he gestured toward the door and bowed. "Ladies first."

Kagome laughed softly at the youkai's chivalrous manner, but she did rise from her bed and exit the room before he did. The hall outside the room looked almost exactly the same as the Western castle's; red with gold filigree and lots of paintings. Vases and other riches dotted the floor at every interval, and there were a multitude of torches, much more than in any other castle. However, there were no windows, at least none that she could see.

Kokoro glided out from behind her and swung about so that they were face-to-face. "I admit, it's not as grand as some of the other castles, but I call it home."

"No, no, I like it. It's nice that it's not so grand. I'm kind of castled out."

Kokoro laughed at this. "I know what you mean by that. An overabundance of riches tends to sicken rather than intimidate." He shook his head and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. If he was trying to smooth it out, it had completely the opposite effect. "Well, enough of my rambling. If I am not mistaken, it is about lunchtime. Will you accompany me to the dining hall?" He held out his skinny arm for her to take. Using all the care in the world, she gingerly grasped his elbow. Kami, his arm felt like a brittle twig! He certainly wasn't anything like the bulky Shiranui.

Kokoro guided her down the hall, past different hallways and doors and the like. If Kagome had been in the mood for such things, she might have taken some time to appreciate the simplistic beauty of the Southern castle. As it was, she was far more interested in obtaining some food and drink. The youkai lord seemed to understand this, and sped her through the castle.

Just as they reached a plain set of wooden doors, a voice suddenly spoke somewhere behind them. "Hey, don't _I _get to have a pretty lady, Nii-san?" Kokoro turned about to face the unknown personage, so by extension Kagome did as well. When she saw the person talking to them, she gaped in disbelief. He looked _exactly _like Kokoro; he had the same hair, the same angular face, the same skinny body and the same swirling cape. The only differences were he wore brighter clothing, had no glasses and exuded a confident sort of arrogance. He glanced at Kagome and gave her a smug smirk. "I mean, Nii-san, I'm the better looking one."

"I know you are, Sohei," Kokoro replied patiently. Upon seeing the dumbstruck look on Kagome's face, he quickly said, "Kagome, this is my little brother Kasai Sohei. He is the heir apparent to this castle, and one of my best warriors."

"And I'm a damn good lover," Sohei drawled. "I've been told I can make any sort of dream come true. Interested?"

"Uh…no." Kagome edged away from him, unsettled by the gleam in his yellow eyes.

"Down, Sohei. She's already taken," Kokoro admonished.

Sohei simply shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Can we just go in already?" Kagome asked. She was a touch annoyed at the sibling's squabble and at the insinuation that she was 'taken'. _'I'm not taken by anybody, thank you very much. Especially not InuYasha.' _Wriggling out of Kokoro's grasp, the miko grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

The blaze of white within the hall blinded her for a moment before she was able to adjust. When her eyes finally got back into focus, she saw a wide wooden hall and many long tables. The light came from cauldrons of fire hanging from stone phoenixes' claws on the walls, as well as two large fires on either side of the hall. There was a raised platform at the hall's very end, upon which stood a shining table and behind which hung a red tapestry with a gold phoenix embroidered upon it. Kagome stopped in the middle of the hall, unsure of where to go next.

Kokoro caught up with her at that moment. He came to a stop, his cape swirling about him like a sentient shadow. "I'm terribly sorry about Sohei, Kagome. He's…well, he is what he is. Now would you like to join me at my table? There's no need to accept, but I would like to talk to you and InuYasha."

Kagome shrugged. "All right." Still feeling like she was caught in a dream, she let Kokoro escort her to the high platform. There were two benches on either side of a tall wooden chair (presumably Kokoro's throne) and these were already occupied by a sour-faced white-haired woman, a feeble old man and-

"Kagome!" InuYasha jumped up and ran over to her, trying to disguise his eagerness and failing spectacularly. "You're finally awake!" He stopped when he saw who was beside her. An involuntary growl rose in his throat as he glared sullenly at the youkai lord.

"Yes, she just woke up a couple of minutes ago. Now I think we can talk, but first, lunch!" Kokoro released Kagome, clapped his hands once and then sat down in the thronelike chair. Kagome sat down on the bench to the right of Kokoro, and InuYasha settled in next to her. She ignored him in favor of the delicacies now being laid out before them. It was a simple repast, but greatly appreciated by the hungry miko and her hanyou friend. Soon they were tucking in, sating their hunger with rice balls and stewed vegetables.

"So, my young friends, how have your travels been? Aside from you roasting in the wilds, I mean." Kokoro smiled brightly at the two companions and steepled his hands in front of his face.

"Not bad," Kagome fibbed. "Just a few scuffles here and there." InuYasha snorted at this, but did not add to Kagome's statement.

"All right. How about your quest? How can the South help you there?"

"Nii-san, they don't want to talk about this now! All they want to do is eat and be merry, isn't it obvious?" Sohei leaned back and propped his feet up on the table, smirking over at Kagome and InuYasha for a brief second before looking back toward his brother. "I mean, they've been cooking in the wilds for Kami knows how long. Give 'em a break!"

"About that," Kagome interrupted, "can you tell us how we got here? You weren't very specific before."

Kokoro took a swig of water before replying. "Well, I had heard that you were coming to my castle, so I told my patrols to be on the lookout for you. Several days ago, one of the scouts reported that he'd seen some activity on the northeastern border, and I told him to investigate. Not too long after that, my soldiers brought you back here. It was clear that you were suffering from dehydration and starvation, so we've been taking care of you since then. Obviously, you're all doing better now." He smiled slightly and nodded toward the pair of them. "I'm very glad we got to you in time. Kami only know what would happen if we had been too late."

Kagome thought for a bit before nodding. "Okay, I get it now. Thank you so much, Kokoro-sama, for rescuing us. I was certain we were going to die out there."

"Don't mention it." Kokoro held up a hand as if to ward off any more thanks, but he was still smiling, so Kagome guessed he was not upset. "It's all part of my duty. A good lord should be a servant of the people, not an uncaring tyrant."

"I'm still grateful." Kagome managed to smile back at the friendly lord, who beamed all the brighter at this small sign of happiness.

InuYasha, who had been stuffing his face while they were talking, chose this moment to butt in. "Can we get back to the fucking topic already?"

Kokoro raised one eyebrow at this vulgar interruption. "And that would be?"

"Our quest and shit. Which, by the way, is going really fucking slowly. It's fucking stupid and irritating as all hell." He snapped up more meat and swallowed it without chewing. "We've come here to see if you can help us, but I bet you can't."

"InuYasha!" Kagome smacked his shoulder with the flat of her hand. When he gave her an offended look, she frowned at him and said, "That is so rude! Of course Kokoro-sama can help us!"

"Nobody else has," he grumbled.

"That is not true, you asshole! Shiranui-sama helped us, and Minami-sama, and Hattori-san too! Just because they didn't help _you _doesn't mean they didn't help at all!" She glowered at him until he quailed and went back to his food. "Sorry about that," she said, directing her attention back at the youkai lord.

"No need to apologize. I understand why InuYasha is not so…trusting as he once was. It is my fault, and the fault of the other lords, for failing him all those years ago." An ancient sadness rose in Kokoro's eyes, making him look years older. "We all regret not searching harder for you, InuYasha. I can only hope that I can repay a little of this debt by helping you find your mother's urn. It will never undo the mistake we made all those years ago, but I hope it can help you put the past to rest once and for all."

InuYasha glanced at Kokoro for a split second before returning his attention to his food. "Feh."

Kagome sighed and stood up. "Thanks for the lunch, Kokoro-sama. If you don't mind, I'd like to take a bath and change my clothes."

"Of course. Would you like me or my brother to escort you to the baths? Or, maybe you'd like Hikari to take you there?" Kokoro blushed a bit at this, but continued on regardless. "Hikari, would you kindly see this young lady to our baths?"

The woman at the table sighed deeply and stood up. "It's not like I have anything better to do," she said sarcastically. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you, Hikari."

"Whatever." The woman-Hikari-started walking away, and Kagome hastened to follow her. InuYasha started to say something, possibly to keep her from going, but she ignored him. She was not in the mood to deal with the hanyou right now. Besides, Hikari was walking so fast she could barely keep up with her; any distraction would surely mean losing the woman forever.

Hikari did not slack her pace once they were out of the dining hall; indeed, she seemed to go even faster. Kagome was practically sprinting to keep up with her. _'What's the hurry?' _she thought bitterly as she stubbed her toe on a craggy piece of flagstone. _'It's not like the baths are gonna close if we don't get there in time.'_

Suddenly Hikari swung around to face the miko, so suddenly that Kagome only just managed to stop before bowling her over. She wore a scowl not unlike the one InuYasha sported, and her eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits. Kagome swallowed and took a step back. Could this be an example of some of the 'old wounds' Minami had mentioned, or was this something else?

"All right, human, I put this off long enough," she growled. "Is there anything between you and Kokoro?"

Kagome blinked. Of all the questions she'd been expecting, this was not on the list. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, onna. I saw how he walked you in there, arm in arm and all. _And _I saw how he was smiling at you. So let me ask you again; do you and he have anything between you?"

Kagome had to bite her tongue in order to stop herself from laughing out loud. "Hikari-san, I only just met Kokoro-sama. Why would I be with him?"

She did not look pacified in the slightest. "You seem like the kind of woman who could win over a man in no time at all."

While Kagome was offended by this, part of her had to admit that Hikari's statement had a kernel of truth. Men seemed to love her as soon as they set eyes on her; however, she was sure this wasn't the case with Kokoro. She didn't have much to go by, but she was sure the youkai lord was not interested in a human like her. "I'm sorry about that," she sniffed testily, "but I'm really not with him."

Hikari huffed, and something behind her moved. Kagome started and looked down to see a white tiger's tail switching behind Hikari's back. Then, when she focused her attention back on the woman's head, she saw that her ears were pointed like an elf's, and her hair was white with black tiger stripes and very long; even though it was done in a high ponytail, her hair still reached the small of her back. Her slit-pupiled eyes were a deep blue and her skin was quite pale. Hikari noticed Kagome's stare and became even more sour. "What's wrong? Not used to seeing hanyou, are we?"

"What? No, I-"

"Yeah, let's all stare at Hikari the tora-hanyou! She's so freaky and weird, we're sure to get a kick out of it!" Hikari lashed out at a nearby wall and scored it with her long claws. "Fuck that and fuck you! Listen, human, I'll let you go for now, but if I see anything that indicates you're reeling him in, I'll make you _regret _it." With that, Hikari turned around and stormed off. Kagome followed her, feeling very confused indeed.

"All right, here's the fucking bathhouse. If you need anything, one of the servants will attend to you." She gave Kagome a glare that clearly said _I'll be watching you _before marching off. Kagome sighed and opened the plain wooden door. She was embraced by the warm vapors of hot water and felt most of the tension lift from her frame.

Still, she felt like she had her work laid out for her, and wasn't quite sure she liked what she saw. _'Kami, will I ever escape this nightmare?'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm working on getting into college, so I won't be able to update as often. Sorry in advance. :P_


	35. Patris Sacrificium

For the first two days of their stay in the Southern castle, there was no talk whatsoever of Izayoi's urn, the Sugureta hanyou or the mysterious person who had murdered him. Kokoro believed both Kagome and InuYasha needed time from their near death in the wastelands, so he left them to their own devices for the most part. While his brother kept them entertained, the lord of the Southern domain was engrossed in his texts and scrolls, pouring over each and every document he possessed, trying to find anything that could shed some light on this mystery.

If there was one place Kokoro treasured above any other, it was his archives. Built long ago by his father, the Fenghuang-no-Taishou, the archives were comprised of several huge rows of square stone cubbies. Each cubby contained several hundred documents, some of them dating back hundreds if not thousands of years. Kokoro had spent much of his youth buried in these precious documents, soaking up the knowledge they contained like a sponge. Even now, years later, he was still enraptured by the smell of old parchment and the shapes of letters written by authors long turned to dust. This place was his safe place, and the place where he was happiest.

He was deep in a five hundred year old list of famous criminals when he heard a dry chuckle from behind him. "Fancy seeing you here, young Kokoro." It was Akira, the old archivist cum recorder of the Southern castle. Long ago, he had been one of the South's most famous warriors, a tengu of the highest skill whose blade was feared throughout Nippon. Many years before Kokoro came to power, an accident had rendered the great warrior unable to fly, and therefore powerless. After that, he had settled in for the quieter life of a scribe, and here he remained for many years. He was bent with age and quite wrinkled, with liver spots on his hands and on his balding head. His eyes were milky-white; he was almost blind, but not quite. In his gnarled hands he held a staff, which was decorated with vines and flowers. His long robes were white save for a black sash tied about his thin waist. He smiled at Kokoro and shuffled toward him. "Haven't you got anything better to do, young Kokoro?"

"This is quite urgent, I assure you, Akira-sama," Kokoro replied. "And I am no longer a chick, so stop calling me 'young'."

Akira laughed, his yellow fangs flashing in the torchlight. "When you are as old as I am, young Kokoro, everybody seems like eggchicks to you." His expression abruptly grew serious. "Be there anything I can help you with, Kokoro-sama?"

"I suppose," he replied. "Kagome and InuYasha-you have met them, right?"

"They have seen me, and I have seen them, but we have not been formally introduced," Akira quavered.

"Well, they are searching for an artifact of great importance, something that was stolen by the White Tail, Sugureta Zoku."

Akira hissed. "I remember that foul creature. Ran rings around all the lords and made them look like complete fools. Sometimes I think he only did it for the rush. I must say, I wasn't too sad when I heard his head had gotten lopped off. It served him right."

"That's just it, though." Kokoro brandished one of his documents at the elder youkai. "According to this manuscript you wrote not too long ago, there were rumors that he'd retired and gone to ground. Nobody even knew he was still alive until he turned up dead in the Eastern domain."

"Hmm…yes, I do remember hearing that he'd given up his thief-for-hire gimmick." Akira rubbed his wrinkled chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…why would he come back if he had retired?"

"Good question." Kokoro set the document aside and began to pace. His 'cape' swirled behind him; little frissons of energy were starting to run up and down the iridescent black fabric, revealing bright flame-colored feathers. "Did somebody offer a price he couldn't resist? Was he threatened? Or was he just bored? Also, who would kill him?"

The old tengu let out a derisive snort. "Plenty of people on that list, young Kokoro."

"Maybe so, but most of those people also thought he had died long ago, meaning whoever killed him not only knew he was alive, but where he was and what he was doing, which would suggest…"

"You can't mean he was killed by the person who hired him!"

Kokoro stopped pacing, and the little energy surges ceased at the same time. "It's what Kagome and InuYasha seem to think, and I happen to agree with them. Whoever wanted the urn probably wanted to cover their tracks and tie up all the loose ends."

"By decapitating him and leaving him in the forest to rot? There are less ostentatious ways to kill a person, Kokoro." Akira's withered hands twisted about his staff in an agitated way. "Iya, if he had wanted to hide would have killed him more discretely…have I taught you nothing, little fenghuang?"

Kokoro deflated a little bit. "I…you do have a point, Akira-sama. If he had wanted to hide, he would not have left the body in the forest, or have murdered him in such an obvious manner. He would have made it look like an accident so it couldn't be pinned on him. And just because we don't know who he is doesn't mean he's trying to hide."

"Now you're thinking like a scholar, boy." Akira's thin lips curved into a small smile. "But you've been working in this darkness for far too long, Kokoro. You are young, though you deny it, and you belong out in the world of light. This musty old room belongs to this equally musty old man, and I'd like to have it back for a while."

"If that's how you feel, then certainly I'll leave you alone for as long as you need." Kokoro started heading toward the door. "Send word along if you find anything."

"Wait!" Kokoro turned back to his elder, one red brow quirking slightly. "How is InuYasha? I have not seen him for many a year."

The youkai lord looked away and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "The years have not been kind to him, old friend. The loss of his mother at such a young age embittered him toward the rest of the world. He trusts no-one he does not know, he's violent and he's angry."

"Much like Hikari, wouldn't you say?" Akira chuckled a bit when he saw Kokoro's bony cheeks redden slightly. "You know it's true; if they were not different breeds, I would almost think them siblings."

"I don't think Hikari would be too appreciative of that," Kokoro chuckled.

"Not at all, but it's an interesting thought." Akira sighed once, long and deep, while his smile faded as quickly as it had come. "Poor little pup. Such a tragic thing to happen to a boy. We must show him kindness, in any case."

"I've been doing my best, but two hundred years of failure creates a debt that cannot ever be repaid."

"Then you'll just have to do your best from now on." Akira hobbled over to Kokoro and grasped his taloned hand with both of his. "Remember, he is not the only one who has loved and lost. Tell him the story, Kokoro…he deserves to hear it."

Kokoro blanched. "Are you sure? He…he may not-"

"No matter what your impression of InuYasha is, the boy you once knew is long gone!" Akira snapped. "He is a young man now, and one in desperate need of answers. He has no idea what happened to his family, Kokoro. You owe him that."

Kokoro sighed deeply. "I just…would it pain him to know?"

"Even if it does, you still owe him, Kokoro." Akira's voice was more kindly now as he gave his advice to the lord. "The truth hurts, as does the past, Kokoro. You know that just as well as anyone. However, not knowing either hurts even more. Would you rather InuYasha go the rest of his days never knowing the truth about his family's demise? Could you live with that, Kokoro?"

The fenghuang-youkai looked at his feet, acting like a child being reprimanded by a favorite teacher. "You're right, but-"

"No buts, Kokoro. Tell him." Akira released Kokoro's hand and stepped back. "I'll continue where you left off, so there's no need to worry about the research. You have guests to attend to."

Kokoro nodded and strode quickly out of the room. Akira shook his head as he took a seat and reached for the nearest scroll. "Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever truly become the lord of the South," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Since Kokoro had vanished and she didn't want to be around InuYasha at the moment, Kagome had chosen to try to get Hikari to like her. Doing this meant spending time in the one place she wasn't sure she wanted to be: the Southern castle's forge. Kami, she hoped this would be worth it.<p>

She wasn't surprised that the Southern castle would be the one with the forge, but she didn't expect it to be so _hot. _Located in the heart of the castle, the forge was powered not by coal or wood, but by the flaming intensity of molten lava. It was ingenious, really; it would never need refueling, so the blacksmith in question would never have to worry about restocking stuff to burn. Plus it was superhot and could melt almost any metal near instantly.

Surprisingly enough, Hikari ran the forge all by herself. She kept her hair tied back in a long ponytail and wore a large leather apron over her breeches and tunic, but wore no other protection besides this. More than once Kagome winced as Hikari reached into the yawning depths of the forge to pluck out a piece of metal. Then the cacophony of banging would start as Hikari hammered the metal into shape. It gave Kagome quite a headache, but she was determined to make Hikari understand there was nothing between her and Kokoro. She'd only just met the guy, for Kami's sake!

Hikari glanced up from whatever she was working on and saw Kagome still sitting in the same place she'd been in for the last hour. A scowl darkened her sweat-streaked face. "Why the flying fuck are you still here?"

Kagome shrugged. "I just wanted to watch you work. It's really cool."

Hikari's brow furrowed. "It's not cool at all, dipshit."

"I didn't mean…never mind." Kagome glanced at whatever Hikari was holding and attempted to change the subject. "What are you making?"

"New blade for Sohei's katana. I swear, he breaks the damn things faster'n I can fix 'em. If he does it again, I'm just gonna chuck the Kami-damned pieces back in his fucking face and tell him to forget it!"

Kagome laughed at this, then quailed when Hikari glared at her. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Why are you _really _here, anyway?" Hikari demanded. "You can't just be here to watch me work. You'd have left hours ago."

Kagome sighed. "There's nothing between me and Kokoro-sama, Hikari. Even if I hadn't just met him, he's just not my type. And I really don't think he thinks of me like that at all. He seems nice, but not in a womanizing sort of way."

Hikari started banging on the katana blade again; it seemed like she was whacking it a bit harder, in Kagome's opinion. "How do I know I can trust you, huh? You could just be lying to placate me."

Kagome looked away and stared at nothing in particular. "Because I'm not in love with Kokoro-sama, Hikari. I'm in love with…with…"

The tora-hanyou stopped banging the metal and stared at her. "You can't mean you're in love with the Western brat."

"He's not a brat!" Kagome shouted, a little too quickly. "Well, he might be a little…undisciplined, and a bastard, and a two-timer, but…" She trailed off, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. The wounds were still too raw to talk about InuYasha like this. She clenched her hands, feeling her nails digging into her palms. "It's hard to explain, but he is the one I love, for whatever Kami-forsaken reason."

Hikari seemed uninterested, but she had that same look in her eye that InuYasha usually did; the kind that said _feigning disinterest to mask curiosity._ She turned her back to Kagome and stuck the blade in the fire. "Sounds like you're hidin' something."

Kagome's lip trembled. "I'm…I'm not…" Then, before she could stop herself, the words burst from her like water breaking free of its dam. She told the Southern blacksmith everything; about how she had run away from him to prove herself, how she had ended up needing him to escape the Sugureta hanyou, how they had kissed in the Eastern castle, how she had almost given herself to him in the camp beneath the tree, and how he had betrayed her by kissing Kikyou shortly thereafter. Tears beaded her eyes as she told her narrative, but if Hikari noticed, she didn't say anything. She just kept on forging the katana blade, seemingly not hearing a word Kagome said.

When Kagome had finally finished, Hikari remained silent. She tossed the sword blade aside and sat down on a nearby anvil. Her tail twitched behind her, restlessly flicking this way and that. "Even after all he did to you, you still love the douche?" she finally asked.

Kagome hung her head. "Unfortunately."

"Then either you've got serious brain damage, or your heart knows something your head doesn't."

The miko looked up, her eyes widening. "What? What do you mean by that?"

Hikari shrugged. "Maybe you should listen to what he has to say. You could be reading him entirely wrong, you know. Kami knows InuYasha is pigheaded and rock-brained, but the pup's honest to a fault." When Kagome opened her mouth to argue, Hikari held up a hand to silence her. "Think about it, miko. Has he ever lied to you on purpose before this?"

Kagome was about to say yes when she realized that she couldn't think of a single occasion when InuYasha had been dishonest with her. He hadn't always told the whole truth, and sometimes he didn't say anything at all, but he never lied on purpose. It was like Hikari said: he was honest to a fault. Could that mean that…that he was telling the truth back in the camp? Had he really almost gone full youkai?

"I…I don't know what to say," she mumbled.

"Well, I don't know what else I can tell you, so I guess that makes us even." Hikari picked the sword blade up again and took it over to the workbench. "Trust me, though, the solution ain't gonna hand itself over to you on a platter. You gotta take it for yourself, or else watch it slip away."

Kagome thought about it for a second before nodding and standing up. "Arigato, Hikari."

"Don't mention it." Hikari waved her hand dismissively, as if she had done nothing more than help a lost stranger find their way. "S'nothing."

"Still…thank you." Kagome smiled slightly as she turned toward the door and started walking. She had a lot to do now, but at least she had come to an understanding with Hikari. That was something, at least.

Now, what was she going to do about InuYasha?

* * *

><p>Kagome was still avoiding him. This, like many things in his life, pissed InuYasha off. When InuYasha was pissed off, he liked to have a vent, like shouting or fighting. However, in the Southern castle, there seemed to be no such outlet for him. Nobody said if there was a training room like in the Eastern castle, and nobody seemed willing to argue with him about anything. They were all too damn nice to him; just once he wanted somebody to start a row or a fistfight or something. What made him even angrier was that it made him miss Kagome all the more: she was always up for a good fight.<p>

The only person who seemed willing to hang out with the grumpy hanyou was Sohei, and he was the last person InuYasha wanted to be with. Kokoro's younger brother never seemed to know when to stop; he flirted nonstop with every single woman who crossed his path, he talked endlessly about subjects that made other people uncomfortable…and he never stopped asking about his relationship with Kagome.

Today was no different. InuYasha was meandering about the castle with Sohei on his heels, grinding his teeth as the fenghuang-youkai gabbled on and on about everything and anything that crossed his mind. Mostly, it seemed to be Kagome. "Sooo…you and Kagome aren't, y'know, mates or anything, right?"

"Fuck off," InuYasha growled. This was his usual reply to the question, but Sohei never heeded him.

"Does that mean she's _available?"_ Sohei wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his tongue poking out from between his teeth. "Cause she's one hot little bitch. Damn, I'd like to get a piece of her."

InuYasha's hackles started rising. "You stay the fuck away from her."

"You know the rules, 'Yasha. You ain't mated to her, she's up for grabs."

"Yeah, if she was a fucking youkai, _which she's not._ She's a human woman, and if she don't want you, that's fucking _it."_ If Sohei kept this up, InuYasha would throw caution and goodwill to the winds and tear the motherfucking bastard's head off. Kagome was not some piece of treasure he could just take for himself, dammit!

"Well, _you _don't seem to want her," Sohei commented. "Thought I'd try my luck."

InuYasha snapped. He whirled around and lashed out at Sohei's neck. Several passersby screamed as the inu-hanyou's claws clipped a few hairs from Sohei's head, but the fenghuang-youkai dodged the blow before he could come to serious harm. His cape transformed into a great pair of fiery wings to steady him as he leaped away. He landed several yards away, his wings shrinking and shriveling until they resembled a black cape once more. "Now now, no need to get cross." He held up his taloned hands in an effort to calm the hanyou down. "Just speaking the truth."

"Fuck off before I _really _get mad," InuYasha snarled. His fingers cracked as he flexed them; he flattened his ears and bared his fangs at the oversized bird, showing him that he was one hundred percent serious. _'Just let him try anything with Kagome!'_

Before Sohei could come up with a retort, another voice spoke up. "Sohei! Enough!" Kokoro seemed to appear from out of nowhere. He seemed to be on the verge of transforming; his body glowed with heat-like waves of youki, and his cape had transformed into two wings. His glasses were hanging precariously from one pointed ear, but he took no notice. The youkai lord's blazing yellow eyes were fixed upon his brother, who quailed and shrank away. "InuYasha is our _guest, _not some servant you can kick around like a child's plaything! And Kagome is not some common whore to use and toss away! If you don't cease this ungentlemanly behavior, I _will _punish you, brother or not."

Sohei muttered something, but didn't seem willing to risk his brother's wrath. He stormed away and was gone almost instantly. Kokoro sighed and readjusted his glasses. The great pair of wings shrank back down into a cape as his youki subsided. "I'm sorry about that," he said, directing his gaze at the hanyou, "but it cannot be helped. Sohei's been that way for a long time. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you."

InuYasha took a step back. Minami's conversation with him had brought up a lot of painful memories, and he didn't want the same to happen with Kokoro. "About what?"

"There's something I need to tell you…in private." Kokoro's face was mournful, as if he were announcing the death of a good friend. "At your leisure, of course."

InuYasha thought about it a bit. Then he shrugged halfheartedly. "Not like I have anything better to fucking do."

"Then follow me." Kokoro turned and began walking away. InuYasha followed him, arms tucked inside his sleeves and mouth set in a grim scowl. They ducked and weaved through the thinning crowd, and soon they were alone in the corridor. Kokoro stopped outside a grand set of shoji doors with phoenixes painted on them. He swept them aside and strode into the room. InuYasha strode in after him.

As he expected, this was the lord's bedroom; it was decorated with rich, fuzzy-looking red cloths and golden silks. The phoenix and fire motif was strongly echoed in the paintings and vases, and the tapestry hanging over the grand four-poster bed had a great phoenix embroidered upon it. Its beak was open in a fierce caw, and it gripped a flaming wheel in its claws. Kokoro pulled several plush cushions down from a closet and set them upon the floor. "Sit," he urged.

InuYasha glowered at him; he felt like Kokoro was treating him like a dog. Even so, he sat down upon the cushion, arms still crossed and glower still in place. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he demanded.

"I've been trying to find out about who hired the thief, but no luck so far. Then my good friend Akira reminded me that…well, that I owe you for two hundred years of misery." Kokoro let out a long sigh. "I cannot ever begin to apologize for failing to find you, InuYasha. In my own pitiful defense, I really did think you died in the fire that destroyed your home. I should have known better, of course. No son of the Inu-no-Taishou would have died in such a dishonorable way."

InuYasha squirmed uncomfortably. He wasn't sure he liked it when the youkai referred to him with such respect in their voices. "S'all right," he muttered.

Suddenly Kokoro erupted. "It is NOT all right!" he thundered. He smacked the floor with one clawed hand and let out a strange, keening cry. "It is not all right," he repeated, a little more calmly. "For reasons I shall now explain.

"This story begins thousands of eons ago, when the world was still young and mankind had not yet emerged from their caves. There were two youkai not like any other of their kind, two extraordinarily smart and kind youkai who saw the world through a different lens. One day they met each other, and quickly became the best of friends. Many years later, when they found two other youkai and created the foundation of what would later be called the four kingdoms, they became known as Fenghuang-no-Taishou and Inu-no-Taishou.

"Yes, my father and yours were the best of friends, if not the greatest. Even after they created the kingdoms, they still kept in touch. The Inu-no-Taishou visited so often I took to calling him 'Uncle' in my youth, which pleased him greatly." Kokoro smiled at the memory. "We were not related by blood, but my brothers and I-"

"Wait a second," InuYasha interrupted. "Brother_s_? You have more'n one brother?"

Kokoro's cheeks pinked. "I…well, yes, I do have one other brother. I…I prefer not to talk about him." He sighed and quickly changed the subject. "My mother died giving birth to me and my brothers, so it was just us and Father, and Uncle, of course, when he visited. That was good enough for me, and good enough for Sohei.

"Many years after the kingdoms were created, it became apparent that Uncle was the only lord who had not mated or sired an heir. Ryū-no-Taishou had Shiranui, Minami had become lady of the East and my father had me and my brothers, but he was still alone. Father and the other lords…pressured him to find a mate, but he said he wasn't ready yet. He wanted to share his life with someone he loved, not find someone who might only want him for his status. When he refused to yield, my father asked his closest servant to-"

"I know about this," InuYasha said. "Hattori told Kagome about how Father was tricked into mating with Sesshoumaru's mother."

"I see. Poor Hattori; he never forgave himself for that. Father never forgave himself, either. He hated seeing his old friend so unhappy. Ochiyou-san was cold and unforgiving as the North Sea, and her son is no different. I never thought of her as my family, and she never saw me as such. When it was reported that she died in childbirth, nobody shed very many tears about it. The Inu-no-Taishou had his heir, and he was free from that woman at last. I shouldn't speak so cruelly about her, but it was clear that she did not care for Uncle.

"Sesshoumaru wasn't like family to me either. Far too cold and unfeeling for that. As I said, he came by that honesty, so I didn't hate him, but Uncle was quite sad about it. Sesshoumaru blamed him for everything that happened to his mother, and the Inu-no-Taishou couldn't make him understand. Father tried to help, but since they weren't related by blood, Sesshoumaru didn't believe him. Father blamed himself for that as well; he tried to give his friend happiness, and all he got was a cold mate and an even colder son.

"Then, five hundred years later, Uncle went missing for a couple of weeks. When he returned, he was a different youkai. His eyes were brighter than they had been in years, and he gamboled about like a young pup. When we asked why he was so happy, he would only wink and laugh like a mad fool. Seeing him happy made my father happy, too, and for a time we didn't care that we didn't know what made him so happy.

"Several months later, we found out. The Inu-no-Taishou was late to the semi-annual meeting of the lords, and when he arrived, he had a human woman at his side. Even though she was surrounded by youkai who were possibly hostile, she was smiling at us without fear. He introduced her as Izayoi and said that she was his mate. There was an uproar, of course; how could there not be, with an announcement like that? The Ryū-no-Taishou said it was an unforgiveable offence, and Minami seemed to agree with him, but Father called them heartless idiots and said that the Inu-no-Taishou deserved a bit of happiness.

"It was only then that we noticed something else; Izayoi had placed her hands upon her belly when the argument reached its peak, and Father realized that she was with child. 'It is moot to argue about this,' he said. 'They are already mated and expect a pup. All we can do now is give them our blessing.' The lords argued even more, but they agreed to give Izayoi their blessing and welcome her as the Inu-no-Taishou's mate and lady of the Western house.

"They visited us quite often after that, and I grew to like Izayoi a lot. She was kind as summer and just as warm. It was clear that she loved her mate with all her heart, and loved the child growing with in her just as much. Her voice was beautiful, like clear bells and birdsong…" Kokoro trailed off dreamily, his gaze fixed on a spot ten feet over InuYasha's head.

"It was only four or five months later that you were born, InuYasha. My family was the first to meet you, you know. You were barely a day old, but you never cried once. Even to this day I swear you glared at me; Izayoi wouldn't let you feed while we visited, and I'm sure you resented us for that. Still, you were the Inu-no-Taishou's son, and I felt the same vibes from you as I did from him.

"I only knew you for three brief years, but in that time I got to know you better than I had known any of the other heirs. The Inu-no-Taishou didn't visit as often as he used to, unfortunately, but he tried his best. Izayoi was always kind and courteous, of course, but you were a real terror. You weren't afraid of anything, nothing at all, and we spent much of our time trying to keep you from falling in a lava pit or provoke the youkai in the stables. Even so, I enjoyed your company.

"As you might expect, the happy times soon came to an end. A powerful youkai by the name of Ryuukotsusei came to the West from the East and started attacking indiscriminately. We heard nothing of this, so we went about like everything was normal.

"Several days later, one of the patrols reported a strange woman riding toward our lands. It turned out to be Izayoi, riding as hard and fast to the castle as she could. I was shocked to see her; she looked unkempt and filthy, which was not like her at all. Her eyes were red, and I knew something was desperately, horribly wrong. She told us about Ryuukotsusei and how the Inu-no-Taishou had gone up against him by himself. When Father asked her why she had come, she begged him to help the Inu-no-Taishou."

"_What?_" InuYasha goggled at him. "_That's _why she left?"

"Yes. She knew your father wasn't as strong as he once was; he was an incredibly old youkai, older than you or I can ever imagine, and he hadn't had a fight like this in many a century. Even worse, his great sword Tetsusaiga was being repaired at the time Ryuukotsusei attacked. She loved him, InuYasha. She only wanted him to survive." Kokoro's shoulders sagged at the thought. "My father was getting on in years as well. He looked so old when he heard her beg for his aid; for the first time, I could see the gray in his hair, like ashes at the base of a fire, and knew that he was not the youkai he once was. But he couldn't deny his best and greatest friend aid, not when he had failed him so many times before, so he agreed.

"I remember that day well; Father turned to me after reassuring Izayoi that he would help the Inu-no-Taishou. 'Kokoro,' he said, 'my son, this may be my last fight. If I die…'

"'You won't die, Father,' I said. I couldn't believe this was happening; I didn't _want _to believe it. 'We'll come with you. We'll _help _you.'

"'No! I must do this myself. But…perhaps you should bring Izayoi along. If something bad were to happen…the old dog'll want his mate at his side…' He looked so worried, like this was the last day before the apocalypse. Well, I suppose he wasn't wrong there.

"We flew out just fifteen minutes later. Father was ahead of us, in his true form, and we followed, bearing Izayoi between us. It only took us half an hour to reach the place where the Inu-no-Taishou and Ryuukotsusei were fighting.

"Kami, I can still see it, even two hundred years later. A great purplish dragon was tearing at the Inu-no-Taishou with fang and claw, his roars echoing like thunder throughout the land. Their fight had carved a huge canyon in the Earth, and it grew wider and longer as the fight continued. Uncle was horribly wounded; his white fur was stained completely scarlet, and there were pools and smears of blood all over the earth. He was battling valiantly, but in vain.

"My father let out a horrible screaming cry when he saw this, and swooped down to grasp Ryuukotsusei's neck in his talons. I've seen him tear horses in half with his great beak, but when he bit down at the scales of his neck, there was a great ringing like metal on metal, and Father rocketed back, shrieking in pain. Ryuukotsusei turned to him. I couldn't hear what he said, but his second face was sneering. He opened his great jaws, and I saw as if in slow motion the great ball of lightning forming between his fangs. It shot out and…and hit Father square in the chest. He fell from the sky almost instantly, and when he hit the ground his fire had gone out.

"That turned out to be the chance the Inu-no-Taishou needed. He pounced upon the great dragon, pinned him against the wall of the canyon, and drove his great claw through the monster's heart. He thrashed about and roared madly, but he couldn't fight for long. Soon he had collapsed against the wall, as motionless as a statue.

"We landed shortly thereafter; Izayoi went straight to her mate, but my brothers and I were more worried about our father. I had hoped that I was mistaken, that Father had just been knocked unconscious, but when we reached him, his body was gray, ashen and as cold as the North. He was gone, and the lordship passed to me, as he had predicted.

"Then the Inu-no-Taishou hobbled over to us. He was back in human form, but was so badly wounded he had to lean up against your mother for support. He apologized for our loss, stating that he had never intended his friend to die for him. 'I will never be able to repay this debt,' he told me. 'My old friend gave me the opportunity to seal Ryuukotsusei away forever, and I thank him for that.'

"Me and my brother carried Izayoi and the Inu-no-Taishou back to the West before taking our father's body home to the South. He was committed to the flaming lava he loved so much, and to this day I hope he's in a better place. Barely minutes after his funeral ended, a messenger came to me and announced that the Inu-no-Taishou had died shortly after returning to his castle. Sesshoumaru was now the lord of the West, and I feared what might happen to you and your mother.

"I traveled as fast as I could, but I was too late. Sesshoumaru had already exiled you and your mother from the only home you'd ever known. She was long gone by the time me and the other lords arrived at the West. All three of us were furious with him, but we couldn't punish him, and he knew it. He was the eldest son of the Inu-no-Taishou, and the only one who could rule the West, so we spared him.

"Because of this, as you might have guessed, my father's involvement in the fight that claimed both his and the Inu-no-Taishou's life was quickly forgotten. My heart was in pain; my dear father and uncle lost on the same day, and Uncle's dear family exiled! What a way to start a lordship! I'm sorry to say I wasn't the best of leaders back then, but I wouldn't be the one who suffered because of it.

"Three years later, a youkai from the neutral lands came to me while I was patrolling the Southern lands. She was exhausted, but she refused all aid and told me that she had seen a human castle burning not far from where I was. I didn't have to ask her why she was bothering me with the information; it had to be about Izayoi. I rounded up the other lords and went to investigate. By the time we arrived, it was already far too late to do anything. Clouds of smoke had darkened the sky, and the flames were spreading to the forest surrounding the castle, transforming the whole area into a hellish inferno. Any hope of your survival was crushed when…when we found Izayoi's body." InuYasha was shocked to see tears shining in Kokoro's yellow eyes. "It was obvious that she hadn't been killed by the fire; her entire front was stained with blood, and a crimson pool was slowly seeping into the soil beneath her. Whoever set light to the castle had slain her." Kokoro fell silent, his eyes fixed on the floor in front of him.

"That _can't _be it," InuYasha said incredulously. "That can't be it! Didn't you catch the fucker who did this?!"

Kokoro pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger; he looked like he was suffering from a horrible headache. "…we searched the area for hours, but we couldn't find hide or hair of you. You were presumed dead, so we gave you and your mother a double funeral." InuYasha was annoyed at how Kokoro had ignored his question, but decided to let the matter rest…for now. "Two hundred years passed, and we did our best to put the matter to rest. It was hard, especially for those who knew and loved you, but we were convinced the wounds were healed.

"It was only two or three weeks ago that Shiranui called a meeting of the lords and announced that you were still alive. I couldn't believe it; I was absolutely convinced that you had died. Shiranui was telling the truth, and for the first time in a very long time, I was happy. It was juvenile of me, I know, but I thought that if I could take you under my wing, I could be forgiven for everything."

"For _what?_" InuYasha didn't think Kokoro had done anything wrong. It sounded like he hadn't done anything at all, really; maybe he felt bad about that?

"I failed you, InuYasha. I should have watched out for you, but I was too busy wallowing in my own misery to notice you. I'm so very sorry, InuYasha. You deserve so much better than what you have. I just hope I can make it up to you." Kokoro gave InuYasha an imploring look over the lenses of his glasses. His hands were practically tying themselves in knots out of guilt and worry. "My castle is at your service, InuYasha. Whatever you need, I will give it you. Your word is my bidding."

InuYasha shrank back, a little intimidated by the strange tone in Kokoro's voice. He wasn't used to people treating him with the utmost of respect; hell, he wasn't used to youkai tolerating him, period. "S'all right," he mumbled. "Just…help with the urn, that's it. An'…shit, you don't haveta be all…all sad 'n shit. It…it ain't that bad."

Kokoro smiled at this. "You know, you look so much like Uncle…it's surprising, actually. Everybody says Sesshoumaru favored him more, but he didn't have the same spirit he did. You, on the other hand…your spirit is much the same as his."

InuYasha felt much more embarrassed than ever. "Uh…"

The fenghuang-youkai didn't seem to notice. "There was something else I wanted to talk about…what was it?" He thought for a second, and InuYasha wondered if he should leave. "Ah, that's it!" He fixed InuYasha with the same look Minami had back in the Eastern castle; the look one would give to a puppy who soiled a favorite carpet. "It's about your lady friend, Kagome."

"Fucking hell, not you too!" InuYasha leaped to his feet, his teeth bared and ears flattened. "I keep telling you fuckers; Kagome is none of your business!"

"I'm not going to court her, InuYasha. I was just wondering about your…well, your relationship." Kokoro was standing now. He fixed InuYasha with a concerned stare. "I've seen you, InuYasha; you pine after her without even realizing it, but she doesn't even glance your way. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," InuYasha growled through gritted teeth.

Kokoro raised one eyebrow in an almost condescending way. "You leaving her for another woman is not wrong?"

"What? How did-"

"You were in a relationship with her, whether you realized it or not, and you hurt her by leaving her in the lurch without explaining it, and betrayed her by running to another woman…who was dead?" Kokoro sounded confused. "Yes, a woman who is nothing more than a soul locked in a clay jar shaped like a body. How strange."

InuYasha backed away slowly, one hand moving to the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. "How do you know this?" he demanded. "What the hell's going on here?!"

"Sorry, I should have explained earlier." Kokoro tapped his forehead with his talons. "I can read thoughts, InuYasha. I've been trying to control this for hundreds of years now, but recent events have shaken my control. Believe me, I didn't mean to pry, but I…I couldn't help it. I saw everything that happened between the two of you as clearly as if I had been there myself. All I want to say is this; why would you push her away, InuYasha?"

InuYasha turned away, intent on heading for the door. "I am _not _gonna talk about this."

"InuYasha, she's thinking about leaving you."

The hanyou stopped dead in his tracks. Heart pounding in his throat, he turned back to face the youkai lord. "Wh-wh-whuh?" he stuttered.

"You hurt her deeply, InuYasha, and from what I heard, it wasn't the first time, either. She's beginning to wonder if staying with you is worth breaking her heart." Kokoro smiled sadly. "I can't really blame her, though. She has good reason for wanting to leave."

"She can't!" Anger flooded through InuYasha; at least, he told himself the burning emotion coursing through his veins was anger. "Fucking wench won't _listen _to me! If I could just explain what happened, she wouldn't-"

"Whatever your intentions may have been, InuYasha, Kagome thinks you do not love her. She might have been willing to wait for you before, but she is not immortal. If she wants what most women want, she won't wait for you to make up your mind. She'll find someone who _won't _be afraid to love her."

"Who the fuck say's I'm afraid?"

"You did when you pushed her away."

InuYasha growled at this, but couldn't argue with the fenghuang-youkai's logic. Instead he said, "What give you the right to analyze my fucking life?"

"My mother didn't name me 'Kokoro' for a laugh," he said softly. "My insight gives me a unique perspective of people's lives. I've seen the way you look at her, heard the way your heart pounds when she smiles at you. You're happy when she's happy, and you try your best to cheer her up when she's sad. She's the only person you've been able to argue with, and even though she's collared you, you don't mind it at all. Without even realizing it, you started orbiting around her, and she you."

InuYasha goggled at him. Kokoro had just taken every moment between himself and Kagome and bared it for the world to see. Every feeling that rampaged through his body, every beat of his heart and rush of hormones: Kokoro seemed to have experienced it all. He was so shocked by this sudden revelation he couldn't even think. All he could get out was, "Do…do you know what this means?"

Kokoro sat down on his bed, his taloned hands in his lap. He smiled serenely at InuYasha, his eyes shining kindly from behind his glasses. "Surprising how something so simple can be so hard to grasp. I suppose you've never experienced anything like this before, though, so I shouldn't be surprised." When InuYasha gestured at him to get on with it, he said, very quietly, "It seems to me like you're in love with her."

"I-I-I-In l-l-l-l-love?" His voice seemed to be stuck in his throat. "I'm…I'm n-n-n-not in _love _with her!"

"Then let her go," Kokoro stated. "Let her find some other man who _will_ love her."

InuYasha wanted to tear something apart. True anger was coursing through his veins now; he felt angrier than he had in a very long time. His inner youkai reared at the thought of another man getting his filthy paws on Kagome. Suddenly he recalled the dream he'd had before his falling out with Kagome: Kouga with his arms around Kagome, and Kagome submitting to him without a backward glance. "_Never!"_ he howled. It wasn't until he heard Kokoro's soft chuckle that he realized he'd said it out loud. "She doesn't…nobody else could…" His voice trailed off as he flushed bright red with embarrassment.

"Just think about it, InuYasha." Kokoro strode toward the shell-shocked hanyou and gently grabbed his elbow. "Now, I've kept you long enough. If I'm not mistaken, it's about time for lunch; you should get down there before it all gets eaten." He propelled the hanyou out the door and closed it with a soft _click. _

For the first time in his life, InuYasha wasn't hungry. Instead of heading off for lunch, he traipsed back to his room. His legs felt like they were weighted with lead, and his heart wasn't much different. When he saw the familiar shoji doors, he reached out and tore them aside, trudged through, and slammed them shut again. The bed had been made while he was out, and he sank down onto the pristine futon without bothering to move the pillow or blanket.

Kami only knew how long he sat on the unmade bed, staring at nothing in particular and thinking about what Kokoro had told him. Thoughts of his mother, father and half-brother chased their tails in his head, until it hurt to think about them. He'd learned so many things in the past few days, but it still wasn't enough; it still didn't answer all his questions. What the fuck had happened all those years ago? Why had his mother died?

If it was painful to think of his family, it was sheer torture to think about Kagome. He had always wondered why she bothered staying with him, even if she did love him. It wasn't like he wanted her to go, but he didn't think she would _actually_ leave him. Hadn't she promised to stay with him? _'I know I hurt her, but…but I didn't even get to explain! If I could just…'_

"InuYasha?"

He was startled and nearly jumped out of his skin. Turning around, he saw Kagome standing in the doorway. She strode into the room and slid the shoji door shut behind her. His heart plummeted when he saw the solemn look in her eyes. "What…what is it?" he croaked.

"I've been looking for you all over the place. Kokoro-sama said you might have gone back to the room, so here I am." She looked down at her feet, her teeth worrying her lower lip. "We…I need to talk to you."

If InuYasha hadn't known any better, he might have thought somebody had reached into his chest cavity and crushed his heart. Kokoro was right; she was going to leave him. It was too late to try and explain what had happened now. He'd already lost her forever. All the blood drained from his face and his hands went numb as the shock washed over him.

"InuYasha? Are you all right?" Kagome eyed him worriedly; she'd seen how he'd suddenly paled. "You seem sort of down."

He couldn't look at her; just the sight of her made his heart break. How could he be stupid enough to think such a beautiful miko could ever be meant for him? No hanyou deserved someone like her, no matter how noble their blood might be. Not to mention the fact that he'd betrayed her with a woman who tossed him aside as soon as she saw his inability to make up his mind. Now Kagome was going to do the same, and this time he knew an "I'm sorry" wouldn't cut it. She would be gone forever. The thought made him want to howl with pain.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" Kagome hurried over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

He glared at her, trying to inject all the anger he could into the look. "If you're going to leave, just _go _already," he snarled. "There's no need to comfort the fucking heartless hanyou."

Kagome jerked back as if he had burned her. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You want to leave, don't you? Don't like hanging around a filthy hanyou, right?" He sneered at her, acting as hateful as he possibly could. If she was going to leave, he wanted to make sure she didn't regret it. Even if it meant he had to languish in misery for the rest of his days, InuYasha wanted Kagome to live a long and happy life, and if she didn't want to spend it with him, he wasn't going to stop her leaving.

He gave a weak, hoarse laugh. It looked like Kokoro was right again.

He did love her. He loved her with all of his heart, body and soul. He hated it when Kouga flirted with her because he loved her. He liked to hear her laugh because he loved her. He carried her around on his back because he loved her. He fought hard to stay as a hanyou because he loved her. He had accepted the other members of their group because he loved her. He had chased her halfway across Nippon because he loved her. Now he would let her go…because he loved her. _'Why did I only realize it now?' _he wondered bitterly. _'Why couldn't I have realized it sooner? Why couldn't I have realized it before…before all this happened?_

Kagome looked very hurt. "But…but I thought…" Her voice was weak and barely above a whisper. "Didn't…weren't you…weren't you going to explain something to me?"

"Why should I?" he asked bitterly. "You don't fucking care."

"I _do _care!" she yelled. Seizing his silvery forelocks, she pulled him around to face her. "You've been trying to explain something to me, and I haven't been listening to you. I'm sorry, InuYasha, but I'm listening now, if you want to talk."

He shook his head dumbly. What did it matter? "It doesn't matter what I say. You're going to leave," he mumbled. "You _want _to leave."

She shook her head. "I _thought _about leaving, InuYasha, but I never _wanted _to go. I was hurt; we were sharing something personal, and you threw it away."

Without warning, the dam within his chest burst open. "I was trying to protect you!" he thundered. "If you really want to know what happened that night, my youkai almost possessed me _because it wanted to ravage you. _Kami only knows what would have happened if I hadn't stopped myself! Fucking hell, I didn't _want _to stop, but you…you deserve so much more than me, K'gome. Why can't you see that?" He hated that he sounded so weak, but the burst of emotion had stripped him of all his hubris and bravado. He felt like a pup again; defenseless, helpless and broken beyond repair.

Kagome looked at him strangely, her brow furrowing as she thought. "Is that what really happened?"

He hung his head. "Yes."

Kagome's heart hurt to see the hanyou looking so thoroughly defeated. She couldn't understand why he was so upset; had her refusal to talk to him hurt him so badly? Hikari was right, wasn't she? She should have listened to him before this happened. Feeling like the worst sort of heel, she reached out and embraced the hanyou's shoulders. She let her head rest between his shoulder blades; his mane was just as soft as she remembered. "I'm so sorry, InuYasha," she whispered. "I should have known you wouldn't make something like that up. You…you just don't have it in you. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kami, when she held him like this, InuYasha could almost believe that she still loved him. Could she? Could she really love him after all he'd done to her? "You're an idiot," he said without thinking. When she stiffened, he quickly added, "…for thinking I wouldn't forgive you. I mean, it's _you_ who shouldn't forgive _me_. _I'm _the one who cheated on you, and for what? Almost getting dragged to Hell _and _getting tossed aside like trash!"

"Wait a minute-Kikyou dumped you?" Kagome sounded incredulous.

"Why wouldn't she?" he asked wearily. "I'm a cheating hanyou, remember?"

"Stop saying that! You're not a cheater! A cheater wouldn't care that he was breaking hearts, and you obviously _do!_ Please stop beating yourself up about it; if Kikyou really did place you under a spell, then it isn't your fault that you did what you did. And as for what happened back in the camp…I realize that you were protecting me now." She smiled at him, and the look in her eyes made his heart lurch painfully.

"Why can't you just let me go?" he snapped "Fucking hell, Kagome, do you love me so much you can't fucking see straight?" As soon as he said the words he knew he had made a grave error. He'd never told her what she'd said to him at the Eastern castle; how would she know how he learned it?

Kagome's smile vanished faster than he thought possible. She let out a sharp squeal and leaped backward, nearly falling over herself in her haste to get away. "How…how…" she whimpered. "I…how…" She whirled around and started running for the door. "I gotta go!"

"No-wait!" He snagged her wrist before she could get away. The sudden halt in her forward motion caused her to lurch backward, and InuYasha, not expecting this, was sent crashing to the ground, and Kagome landed right on top of him. Blushing furiously, he sat up and gently pushed her away. "You, um, told me," he explained. "Back in the Eastern castle, don't you remember?" She blinked dumbly at him, which he took to mean 'no'. His ears drooped again. He could have kicked himself; what was he thinking, reading so much into a sleepy little murmur? She probably hadn't even been talking to him then. "Fucking shit, I'm sorry. It…I…shit." He thought about fleeing, but where could he possibly go? What refuge could be found in this fucking castle?

Kagome, meanwhile, was thinking back to that night in the Eastern castle. She did indeed remember saying 'I love you' to InuYasha, but she thought he hadn't heard her. When she woke up later that morning, she remembered what had happened with a jolt, but had been relieved and slightly disappointed when InuYasha seemed not to have heard her. Apparently he had heard her sleep-inspired confession. _'Come to think of it, he did ask me about what I said; I must have misread his intentions or something. Could he…could he have been asking about when I said I loved him?'_

"Did I really say that out loud?" she asked. "I thought I dreamt that."

"You said it out loud." Kami, his heart seemed literally torn between raucous joy and horrendous sorrow. He wished it could fucking decide already. "Who did you mean, anyway?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you see anybody else in the room? Who did you think, baka?" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, just like she had the morning after she said I love you. "I wasn't delirious and I wasn't talking to somebody else. I love you, InuYasha. It took me a while to realize it, and for a long time I wondered if I shouldn't just try to hide it, but I can't anymore. If you don't feel the same, I can respect that, and we can just go back to being friends." She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. If he said he didn't feel the same, it would probably break her heart into a thousand tiny shards.

InuYasha knew in his head that it would be better for them to remain friends. Wasn't that one of the reasons he had stopped back in the camp? His heart wasn't listening to reason, though; she had said _I love you,_ coherently this time! He felt like he could defeat Naraku with one hand tied behind his back, like he could jump over the moon in one great leap, like he could swim an ocean's worth of water and never get tired…

Some of his rampant emotion must have shown on his face because Kagome was starting to look a mite concerned. "Um…InuYasha? Are you all right?" She was starting to draw back and away from him, seemingly a tiny bit frightened.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine." All the air had vanished from his lungs; his voice was hoarse, raspy and more than a little quiet. Something about it made the miko blush, and her scent spiked in the way that made his mouth water. "M'all right, K'gome."

"You sure?" There was a hint of teasing in her voice now, as if she knew exactly what was going on in his head. InuYasha wouldn't be surprised if she did, or maybe that was just the aftereffect of dealing with Kokoro's little revelation. "You seem a little, um, pink."

"Pink? What the hell do you mean 'pink'?"

Kagome's cheeks went bright red. "Well, um, you know, you're blushing. Pink."

Kami, she looked so…so _cute _when she was blushing. How had he never noticed before? Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and kissed her right on her lips. _'Fucking shit! Control yourself, dammit!' _But before he could pull away, her arms were wrapping about his neck, pulling him closer, and she was kissing him back. It seemed she had forgiven him to the point where she was allowing him to touch her. Or perhaps she was just as lonely as he had been. Whatever the case, he wasn't about to overanalyze the situation. Damn, but he had missed her!

"I do not blush," he informed her as soon as they had parted for breath. "Men do not _blush._"

"Call it whatever you want, but most people call it blushing." Her eyes were so bright now, like twin stars of pure brown. They were more beautiful than anything the hanyou had ever known, and for a moment he forgot whatever the hell they were talking about.

"Feh." He swooped in for a kiss, but Kagome turned her head at the last second, so he got her cheek instead of her lips. "What'd you do that for?" he complained.

"You still haven't answered me," she replied. A hint of nervousness crept into her tone, and her rich scent became diluted with a pungent whiff of fear. "I love you, InuYasha, but I don't want to have a relationship with you unless you feel the same for me. I made that mistake once, and I won't make it again."

He almost went off on her for that, but relented at the last second. InuYasha thought he could understand her concern; he didn't think he'd want anybody who wasn't sure. It was nice to know somebody loved you (having just found out for himself) and he could see why she would not want to be with him unless she _knew. _

However, when he tried to tell her his feelings, it was like his throat had swelled around his tongue. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get a single word out. Dammit, he just _had _to tell her, he just _had _to! What ended up coming out was more or less a weak gurgle. The poor hanyou flushed bright scarlet and looked away. _'Damn me to hell and back again.'_

To make matters even worse, Kagome started giggling at him. "What the fuck's so funny?" he snapped irritably.

Kagome kissed his cheek again and pushed herself to her feet. "You are, baka. Now, I think I'm going to go to lunch. Maybe we could talk again later?" There was a note of hope in her voice, as if she knew exactly what he had been trying to say.

"Wait a damn minute!" She turned back and raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm coming with you," he explained. She smiled and held out and arm. For a second, he had no idea what to do. Then, tentatively, he grabbed her elbow and escorted her from the room.

Throughout the short walk to the dining hall, the same thought reverberated in InuYasha's head: _'I love you, Kagome.'_

* * *

><p>Kokoro had just sat down to lunch when there was a commotion at the door. One of his lieutenants had burst into the room, ran right into a knot of aristocrats and was sent tumbling to the ground. He got up again, ignoring the peals of laughter from his audience, and ran straight to the high table. His face was flushed and sweaty; he had obviously been running for quite some time.<p>

"There's…people here, Kokoro-dono," he panted. "Human folk!"

"Humans?" Kokoro's brow furrowed; he leaned forward, examining the lieutenant. "What sort of humans?"

"A youkai-taijiya and a houshi, Kokoro-dono. They were riding some sort of neko-youkai, so I couldn't get a good look at them. They were heading straight for the castle, so I flew back here as fast as I could, my lord!"

Sohei, who had heard every word of this conversation, turned toward his brother. "D'you think they could be a threat, Nii-san?"

"Two humans is hardly an army, Sohei. Even so, we should be wary." Kokoro tapped his chin with one taloned finger, his mouth curving into a frown. "A youkai-taijiya, you say? I thought they'd all died out. Strange that one would come to my castle…"

"When you're quite done with your woolgathering," Sohei interrupted testily, "maybe you could decide what we're going to do about these human intruders."

"Nothing, as of yet. For all we know, they're just passing through."

"Where the hell would they be going? There's nothing beyond the Land of Fire except the sea, and nobody goes _there._" Sohei waved his hand as if to physically dismiss his brother's theory. "No, they gotta be heading here."

"Hmm." Kokoro turned back to the lieutenant, who was standing nervously before his lord and heir apparent, obviously unsure of what he might contribute. "Just keep an eye on them for now. If they do anything suspicious or untrustworthy…"

Here Kokoro glanced at his brother, who nodded and rolled his eyes.

"…you have my permission to subdue them in any way you see fit."


	36. Reunion

It was with a sense of trepidation that Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara approached the Land of Fire. They remembered it from their last encounter with the place, and that had been during the escapade with Hosenki and the last shard of the Shikon-no-Tama; not exactly the greatest of memories for them. Sango fingered her Hiraikotsu nervously, while Miroku kept eyeing the landscape furtively, as though youkai were going to start pouring out from some unknown crevice. Shippou was keeping his head down in Kirara's fur, like he could hide from anything and everything that meant him harm. Kirara felt the nervousness as surely as the rest of them, but she would rather press on than turn back. Finding their friends took priority over any discomfort on their part. Onward they flew, feeling more and more apprehensive as time flew past.

Once or twice the houshi let out a cry of terror and Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the threat, only for them to realize that it was a plume of smoke or flame, which, while terrifying, was hardly a threat to them while they were in the air. Still, they were on edge, and anything that disrupted the norm was likely to set them off. Something was wrong, and all of them knew it.

"There's something out here," Miroku muttered. "Something…but what?"

"You've said that ten times already!" Sango snapped. "If there's really something out here, it's hiding really damn well."

"It is…and that, dear Sango, is what is worrying me." When Sango shot the houshi an incredulous look, he elaborated. "Look around you, Sango. Where is there to hide in this land of ash and flame? If, indeed, there truly _is _something out there, it must be tremendously powerful to be hiding in plain sight like this."

Sango pondered this point for a minute or so before saying, "You've got a point there, houshi-sama." She eyed the burning land with some trepidation, one hand automatically straying to the tassel on her Hiraikotsu. "Do you really think there's something down there?"

"I'm certain of it." Miroku clutched his Shakujou so tightly the knuckles on his cursed hand turned white. "I don't know what it is, but-"

It happened at that moment; there was a sudden shriek and a flapping of wings, and then they were surrounded by at least a dozen youkai. Each soldier was outfitted in well worn armor, and the youkai they rode on looked like they'd all seen better days. Even so, they presented an intimidating force, as they were all armed, and their weapons didn't look too dilapidated.

The lead youkai urged his mount forward several feet, stopping only when his bird's beak was two feet away from Kirara's muzzle. "Humans," he boomed, "you are trespassing on the lands of the great and powerful Kasai Kokoro, lord of the South. Leave now or perish!" He brandished his katana as he spoke, and all his comrades proceeded to draw their weapons.

"We have business here," Miroku replied, in as peaceful a tone as he could manage given the situation. At the same time, he gripped Sango's arm tightly; her hand had been inching toward the tassel on her Hiraikotsu. "There are friends waiting for us in the Southern castle, and they are in urgent need of our assisstance."

"A likely tale!" one of the other soldiers snorted. "He's lying, Kazuki-san, he has to be! What would humans be doing in a youkai castle?"

"Silence!" Kazuki shot a red glare toward the youkai who had spoken out before turning back to the group before him. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Minami-sama sent us," Miroku said quickly. "She told us to come to the South because our friends sought Kokoro-sama's assistance in an urgent matter. It's the truth, whether you choose to believe it or not."

Kazuki deliberated for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly as he studied the head of his mount. The youkai around him were growing restless by the time he spoke. "This is not my decision to make. I'll take you to Kokoro-dono, but if he decides you aren't trustworthy, you _will _be slain."

"Fine," Sango stated rudely, ignoring Miroku's urgent squeeze of her hand. "We'll go along with you, but if it comes down to a fight, we won't go down so easily."

Kazuki gave a soft snort, and then urged his bird to turn around in midair and started flying away. "Follow me, humans," he called back as his grumbling followers made to pursue him. "I'll take you to the Southern castle."

"Are you sure about this?" Miroku whispered. "We don't want to get involved in a fight, particularly if this Kokoro-sama is a friend of Kagome-sama's and InuYasha's."

"We don't have any other choice. It's this or we turn back." Sango's lips were set in a firm line and her eyes were as cold as ice. "We're going." Miroku knew that tone in her voice; the one that said _argue and die. _Despite his ill feelings on the situation, he clammed up and let her urge Kirara forwards.

"Come on, humans!" the same youkai cried again. "While we're still young!"

Resisting the urge to toss Hiraikotsu at the youkai, Sango bent low over Kirara's back and told her to fly faster. This was the best lead they'd gotten since the Eastern castle, and she would be damned if she let it slip through their fingers. Despite her less than good feelings toward the soldiers at the moment, she followed after them, preparing herself for a fight…just in case.

* * *

><p>It was another quiet day in the Southern castle. Since there had been no headway made in the hunt for information, Kokoro had very kindly offered to house InuYasha and Kagome indefinitely, or rather until they were able to continue their quest. While Kagome was pleased about this turn of events, InuYasha seemed rather unhappy. Truth be told, he was tired of sitting around doing nothing all day every day. He would give anything for a bit of action, but he was still sequestered in the damn castle. Problem was, the hanyou was not fireproof, so unless somebody wanted to fly him out, he was stuck.<p>

Another, more private reason for his foul mood was the fact that he was still unable to profess himself to Kagome. Every time they touched, every time they talked; hell, every time she was _near _him he felt the emotions well inside of him. Unfortunately, they seemed to have the ability to block off his throat, making it impossible for him to talk to her during these times. It pissed him off and depressed him at the same time. Even worse, Kagome was taking his silences as conformation that he only cared for her as a friend, and consequently was growing more and more distant. InuYasha would try to give her a physical sign of his affections: a kiss, a hug, even just a little nuzzle, but she would turn away from him before he could make contact. She wanted him to say the words. No amount of touching mattered until he said the words to her. He knew this, but still he couldn't say anything.

Kokoro realized the hanyou had a predicament, but he wisely refrained from saying anything. InuYasha's hair-trigger temper was not to be messed with; a lesson he sorely needed to teach his brother. When Sohei nearly got his head cut off for the third time that morning, Kokoro sent him out on a scouting trip, partially because his brother was one of the fastest flyers in the kingdom, but mostly because he wanted to get him out of InuYasha's hair. Sohei hadn't been too happy about it, but he had left without complaining. Kokoro was the lord, and his word was law.

Still, all was not quite well with the two guests. Since they weren't making any progress in any of their fronts, neither of them was at all happy with their current situation. Kokoro saw this and tried to figure out how he could help. Hikari told him (quite rudely) that the only thing he could do was try to find some clue as to the mysterious murderer's identity, while Akira's advice was simply to follow his heart. In the end, Kokoro decided to just give the hanyou a place to sit and think for a while.

Therefore, while they were at lunch, Kokoro turned toward InuYasha and mentioned as casually as possible, "InuYasha, have you been to our Arboretum?"

InuYasha, who had been picking at his food, glanced up at Kokoro. "Have I ever been to what?"

Kagome let out a soft gasp. "You have an arboretum? How?! I thought this castle was underground!"

The youkai lord let out a soft laugh. "I have the power to keep a wooden castle from catching on fire, and you're surprised I can have an Arboretum? Yes, I have an Arboretum; it's not quite like being in the forests of Nippon, but I hope it is comparable. If you need me to, I can even show you where it is." He stood up and bowed low. "Anything to begin to repay the debt I owe you."

As always when he received this sort of attention, InuYasha immediately wished Kokoro would stop. "Uh…yeah, that's, um…yeah." He squirmed in his seat and averted his eyes. Why was it so fucking weird to be respected so easily?

Kagome, however, beamed brightly at Kokoro and bobbed up to give a bow of her own. "Arigato, Kokoro-sama! We'd love to visit the Arboretum!" She glanced down at InuYasha and frowned slightly. "Right, InuYasha?" The inu-hanyou muttered something she couldn't catch. "What was that?" By this time, her voice had taken on that overly sweet quality that preceded an osuwari.

"That's great," he grumbled obediently.

"Well, if you're done eating, we can head down there now." Kokoro rose from his seat and gestured to his servants; they immediately started clearing his dishes away. Kagome seemed eager to follow him, but InuYasha looked just as lethargic as ever. Well, Kokoro thought, perhaps if Kagome followed him, InuYasha would be convinced to follow. Sure enough, as he made his way through the dining hall, he heard two sets of feet following him, not just one.

As he tramped down the familiar path to the Arboretum, Kokoro's thoughts strayed elsewhere. His thoughts were mostly concerned with InuYasha and the past he had tried so hard to bury. Two hundred years he had obediently swallowed the lie Sesshoumaru had got them all believing; two hundred years he'd spent trying to be the lord his father was while turning a blind eye to the plights of the other three kingdoms; and two hundred years spent decaying in the Archives while time spun on around him. _'A truly great leader,' _he thought, _'does not merely __**read **__about great things and store them within his brain; he uses them as a basis upon which he might act. Instead of doing that, I have wasted years of my life and of the Southern kingdom's by sitting by and letting the world wash over me. Father surely would not have acted so; he must see me as the greatest mistake he ever made.' _He sighed and shook his head. _'No, I mustn't think badly of myself. The only way to start mending this is to help InuYasha now, and hope that I can be forgiven.'_

Another problem rose to the forefront of Kokoro's mind: if he truly wanted to be forgiven, would he have to tell InuYasha the truth? Back in his bedroom, Kokoro had not told InuYasha the full truth about the past; he had left out a crucial, life changing and frankly horrible part of the story. Even thinking of it made Kokoro's insides twist themselves into knots. _'I can't, not yet. He will distrust me, perhaps even hate me if I told him about that. No, I must wait until the time is right.' _

Kokoro was so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost missed the entrance to the Arboretum. Thankfully, he managed to escape the prison of his mind before he made a fool of himself. Unlike most of his castle, the Arboretum had no door; its entrance was marked by a stone arch with 'Arboretum' inscribed upon it. The scent of pine needles, oak and grass was so strong that even the phoenix's weak nose was nearly overwhelmed by it. Making sure he had an adequate smile upon his face, Kokoro turned to face his two followers. "We have arrived, my friends. Would you like me to give you a tour?"

"I think we'll be all right, Kokoro-sama," Kagome replied. "Part of the fun'll be discovering everything, right, InuYasha?" InuYasha mumbled something she couldn't catch, so she continued on. "Thanks again, Kokoro-sama. It was really nice of you to bring us here."

He smiled again, a little more genuinely this time. "The pleasure is all mine. Would you like a tour, or would you rather I leave you be?" He saw the answer form in Kagome's head before she could voice it, and decided to reply. "All right, I'll see you later. If you need anything, just clap or whistle, and one of my servants will attend to you." He bowed once and started walking away from the Arboretum. Kagome was right; they'd spent enough time with their Southern patrons.

Silence descended as Kokoro's footsteps faded into the distance. The scent of pine needles and grass grew stronger and much more tempting. Kagome could tell InuYasha was perking up; his youki was stirring and his ears looked much less droopy. She had to admit, the smell of the outdoors was working its wonders on her too. It was like being let out from a cage into the open world. Well, it wasn't quite the open world, but it was still not the inside either. With a smile gradually spreading across her face, Kagome sauntered across the threshold of the Arboretum, InuYasha tagging along behind her. The stone beneath their feet soon became dirt, which made a rather delightful crunching sound. There was grass on either side of the path, more and more of it appearing as they walked farther and farther. Soon it looked as if they were in a wide meadow that was steadily growing bigger and bigger. Trees were growing here and there, and there were more of them straight ahead. There was no sunlight, but the ceiling overhead seemed to be made of glass; flowing orange, yellow and red lava swirled overhead like a lazy river, illuminating the place in lieu of the sun. Somehow a breeze whispered through the trees and through their hair, even though it was impossible for there to be wind so far underground.

"Wow," Kagome managed to whisper, "This place is…wow, it's so…_beautiful_."

"Feh." InuYasha looked around, his ears twitching slightly as he took in the surroundings. He didn't seem too impressed, but Kagome knew better. She had seen that spark in his eyes.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" she asked, her voice still quiet, but for a whole different reason.

"Who said I wanted you to go?" He gave her an annoyed look as his ears rotated out to the side.

"I just thought you'd want some time alone, that's all." She held up her hands in a defensive way and gave InuYasha a hurt look, complete with pout. "I know you haven't been happy lately, and I thought-"

"I don't want you to go!" His retort was a mite too harsh, as he quickly found out when Kagome jumped. "Sorry," he muttered, "but it's true. I don't want you to go. It's just…fuck, Kagome, we're getting nowhere with this fucking investigation thing!" He glared around at the surrounding beauty as if all the trees had somehow offended him. "I have no fucking idea how long it's been since we've been here, but I know that fucking birdbrain hasn't found anything in those dusty ass files of his!" He clenched his fist tightly, dearly wishing he could just punch something. "Every day we spend fucking around is a day the fucker who stole Mother's ashes gets farther away! Fuck, if he could see us right now, I'd bet he'd be laughing his fucking ass off!"

"InuYasha, stop it!" Kagome cried. "Kokoro-sama's been trying really hard to help us, and he has a lot of parchments to go through. You can't expect answers to come to you on a silver platter, InuYasha; the world just doesn't work like that." She managed to lower her voice a little bit so she could sound more soothing as she said, "InuYasha, it's likely we won't be able to find them at all. A week had already passed when Myouga-ji-chan asked me to help him find the urn, so it's possible the person who commissioned the Sugureta guy to steal it _is _long gone. Even so, we won't stop trying until we know for sure." She reached out and touched the hanyou's tense shoulder, a sad smile spreading slowly over her face. "We're all trying our best to help, InuYasha."

He slumped a little bit at this. "I know," he mumbled, squirming a tiny bit. "I just…I'm tired of just sitting around doing nothing all fucking day."

"Can't really help you there, but we could explore the Arboretum a little bit." Kagome looked toward the thicket of trees directly in front of them. "If nothing else, we get to see someplace new."

He let out a snort, but it was with a pinch more liveliness that he started walking toward the copse. Kagome followed after him, shaking her head slightly. He would never change, that InuYasha.

Soon they were surrounded by trees and cool shadows and the murmur of leaves in the wind. There was less grass here, as the trees got all the water, so they were walking upon a layer of dead leaves that crunched as they moved over them. Sometimes there was a small scuttling sound, as if a small animal was scurrying through the forest, but every time they looked, there was nothing there.

They soon reached a clearing in the exact center of the Arboretum. A tiny pond glimmered brightly beneath the flaming ceiling; it was the only body of water in the entire forest. Kagome walked over to it and flopped down on the ground, stripping off her shoes and socks as she did so. She let her toes slip beneath the water's surface and gave a small sigh.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome glanced over at InuYasha. "My feet were getting tired. This feels _so _good," she practically purred. The water ripped slightly as she let her feet sink until the water lapped at her ankles. She leaned back on her elbows, her face tipping up toward the 'sky' as she relaxed in the cool embrace of the green grass. There was a rustling sound, and then she felt InuYasha's hakama brush her face as he sat down right next to her.

"Puny wench," he snorted. "We didn't even walk that far."

"It's still nice," she retorted.

InuYasha was quiet for a moment, prompting Kagome to peek over at him. He was staring into the depths of the pond as if it held the secrets of the universe, and seemed about as aware of her as an elephant was of a flea. She decided to leave him to it and continued basking in the 'sun' light. If InuYasha wanted to talk, he would talk.

They sat there for fifteen minutes, neither of them saying anything. The Arboretum filled the silence for them; there was more rustling from all around them as the invisible creatures went about their daily business, and when they weren't moving, the trees whispered in the near intangible breeze. Kagome started to doze, lulled by the warmth of the fiery sky, the coolness of the water and the soothing sounds of the forest.

InuYasha glanced over at the dozing miko, his mind whirling faster than he thought possible. It was the same argument as always: _'Just tell her, you baka!'_

'_She'll laugh.'_

'_She's already admitted that she loves you!'_

'_She might not mean it.'_

'_You've kissed her, dammit!'_

He didn't have an answer to that, as always. Even in his limited experience, friends did not kiss each other. At least, not like he and Kagome had. The memory of it was strong enough to make him feel very warm, and he quickly stopped thinking about it.

That still left the problem of how the hell he was going to muster the moxy to confess his feelings to her. Feelings were not his strong point, after all. He knew _what _he was feeling; he just didn't know _how _he was going to put it into words.

"InuYasha?" Kagome's soft voice promptly derailed his train of thought. Feeling more than a little annoyed at this, he turned toward her, his ears swiveling out to the sides. She was sitting up now and looking at him, a hint of concern marring her lovely features.

"What?"

"I was just wondering something." Her voice carried a hint of reluctance, as if the words coming out of her mouth were not ones she wanted said.

"_What?_" he repeated, feeling more than a little pressured now.

"InuYasha, do you think we're going to find your mother's urn?" She blurted the question so quickly InuYasha might have missed it. Kagome flushed guiltily and looked away when he shot her an incredulous look. "It…It's starting to seem like a wild goose chase, and, to be honest, we have better things to do than sit around a castle all day. I mean, Naraku's still out there and all that…do you really think your mother's urn is worth it?"

Anger suddenly flooded through him, white hot and terrible. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he snarled. "You going to write Mother's urn off when we're so fucking close? Pathetic wench."

"I didn't say that!" She sat up, her eyes blazing brightly. "I'm trying to be realistic, InuYasha! It's been over a month since that urn went missing; whoever stole it could be anywhere by now!"

"Just because you're useless at finding things doesn't mean you can give up on Mother!" he bellowed back. His mind instantly screamed at him to stop, but it was too late; the dreaded word _useless _had left his lips and smacked her right in the face. As quickly as it had come, the fire in her eyes was quenched, leaving them dark and empty. Her shoulders slumped, her spine sagged and her lip started trembling. InuYasha felt his anger drain away, like someone had pulled a plug within his gut. _'Great job, asshole.'_

"Kagome…I…I didn't…" His voice was hoarse and empty-sounding, drastically different from his animalistic bellows. "You know I didn't mean it, Kagome."

She looked away, her bangs falling over her eyes and shading them from view. Her brokenhearted pose tore at his insides like icy daggers. Why, oh why did he have to be such a dick to her?! "I…I should go," she whispered. She was on her feet faster than he thought possible, and he caught a faint whiff of salt as she leaned down to pick up her shoes.

She was crying.

InuYasha went numb. He had made her _cry. _He absolutely hated making her cry; if he loved her, surely he wouldn't make her _cry!_ Before he could think, before he could consider the outcome, he strode forward and caught her arm. She whirled around to look at him, a mixture of rage and sorrow swirling in her irises like miniature typhoons. "Let me go!" she snarled.

Surprisingly, he did release her. This was enough to stay her flight, though she bounced on the balls of her feet, ready to spring away at the first opportunity. She eyed him balefully, tears still glimmering in her great brown eyes. "This better be good."

"Just hear me out," he pleaded. A hint of shock flashed through her eyes when she heard his pathetically whimpering voice, so unlike his usual brusque growl. "Please," he added. His ears were drooping and his eyes were brighter than she was used to seeing them. Since he seemed sincere, she let him sit her down and fixed him with what she fervently hoped was an impassionate gaze.

InuYasha took a deep breath before starting. "I'm sorry I called you useless. I…I was fucking upset, all right? I know things ain't looking too good right now." He ran a hand through his silvery bangs and let out a great gusty sigh. "I never meant to hurt you, not once in all the years I've known you. It's been so fucking hard to stop, though. It's…it's like there's some part of me that can't stop being a fucking dick." He made a face. "That's really fucking weak."

"Yeah, it is." There was a hint of a smile playing around Kagome's lips. "Is that it?"

"Give me a fucking break, Kagome. You know I ain't much for talking." He managed a wobbly smirk that slid off his face like rainwater. "If…if you really want to leave, that's…that's fine with me." The words left him unwillingly, dragged out of his mouth like cloth from brambles. "This was never your quest to begin with. It was mine; it should have been mine right from the get-go. All this," he gestured vaguely with his left hand, "this is all my fault. If I hadn't been so fucking stupid, the thief never would have gotten so far. I could have stopped him if I hadn't been such a fucking baby." The self-hatred in his voice was painfully evident, and Kagome found herself reaching for him.

"Please don't blame yourself," she told him. "That's not going to help anything."

He gave her an incredulous look. "And telling me off is?"

She let out a weak giggle. "I suppose not. It's just…well, we're not going to get anywhere if we keep blaming ourselves." She took a deep breath before saying, "I don't want to leave, InuYasha. I was just trying to be realistic. When I took this quest on, I had no idea what I was getting into. I'll…I'll try to be a little more optimistic from now on." She began to turn away again. "I'll go see if Kokoro-sama has found anything out."

"Wait, dammit! I ain't done yet!" He hadn't meant to yell again, but it was the only way to get her attention. She had just starting turning back toward him when he found himself bellowing, "I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

Time seemed to halt in its tracks as his unexpected confession rang through the Arboretum. InuYasha felt his cheeks going redder and redder as the silence dragged on and on. He hadn't meant to blurt his feelings into the open air like that; he had been about to apologize again for his asshole behavior. Fervently hoping the ground would open up and save him from this humiliation, the hanyou stood there, shuffling his feet awkwardly. _'Stupid fucking Kami-damned subconscious!' _

Kagome was staring at him like he was a stranger; her mouth was gaping slightly and her eyes were round as coins. For several seconds, he thought she would run from him, and keep running this time. As it turned out, he was half right in this assumption – Kagome did start running, but not away from him. She charged toward him, her arms opening wide as a smile bright as the morning sun dawned on her face. Before he could even register this, she was upon him, her arms wrapping about his shoulders as her lips rammed against his.

Instinctively, unthinkingly, he kissed her back, his own arms encompassing her waist in a massive hug. Her scent swirled about him, so beautiful and tantalizing in her newfound happiness. It wasn't the most elegant of kisses; in fact, it probably ranked amongst the five sloppiest, but they couldn't make themselves care. His fangs nipped at her lips while his claws tickled her shoulderblades. He felt her fingers caress his hair with the utmost delicacy, more than he remembered feeling in a long time.

"You baka," she rasped as soon as they had parted for air, "you absolute baka."

"Shut up," he growled back, though not in a rude way. He quickly made sure she couldn't reply, and she complied easily.

"Um…excuse me?" The voice broke into their intimate moment, shattering it like a glass window. The young couple goggled at the intruders, still wrapped in their embrace. One of Kokoro's youkai soldiers was standing there, an incredulous look clearly stamped across his face. Behind him was none other than Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara. Kirara seemed about as happy as a cat could look, while Shippou just looked confused. Sango had an expression similar to that of a fish drowning on land, and Miroku's smug and perverted gaze made them feel quite self-conscious.

"Well, well, well," the houshi drawled, "what _have _you two been up to?"

'_Fucking hell,' _InuYasha groaned. _'Just kill me now.'_


	37. Mea Culpa

For the first time in a very long while, Kokoro was in a towering rage. The normally placid youkai was pacing furiously around his study, puffs of dust rising as he stomped this way and that. His glasses were perched precariously upon his nose, but he seemed not to notice as he completed his fiftieth circuit of the study. Akira was watching him from behind the overcrowded desk, his watery eyes grave as Kokoro came to a screeching halt in front of him.

"Kokoro-sama," he started for the tenth time, "if you would only listen to reason, I think you'll find-"

"It's impossible!" Kokoro shot back for the tenth time. "It couldn't have been him, Akira. He's been gone for almost two hundred years."

"You don't know that," the old crow retorted. "He could have come back at any time."

"And risk being torn apart? Preposterous. I knew him better than anyone, Akira, and-"

"Did you know him, Kokoro-sama? Did you know what he was capable of?" Akira shook his head sadly and pushed himself to his feet. "Did you know of the evil boiling inside him?"

Kokoro looked outraged for a split second, and Akira tensed, ready for another round of fighting. Then he sagged, all his fire extinguished at once. "If I had known, Akira, none of this would ever have happened. We wouldn't be sitting here right now if he hadn't been…if he wasn't…" Kokoro trailed off and stared mournfully at the older youkai. "Do you really think it could be him?"

"He's the only one who would have any motive," Akira replied. He put one veined hand upon Kokoro's arm, the other gripping his staff tightly. "Think about it, Kokoro-sama. He always loved his trophies, even when he was a chick."

"I remember." One edge of Kokoro's mouth twitched as he fought the urge to smile. "What makes you think he could have returned?"

"I don't know, but my gut tells me this is the most likely explanation." Akira turned back to his parchments and shoved the whole pile toward his lord. "These are all the parchments I could find of that particular event, along with some I think you might find interesting."

"Interesting how?" Kokoro reached for the top parchment and examined it keenly.

"Have you ever heard of a youkai called Eien Rengoku, my lord?"

"Vaguely…isn't he supposed to be some sort of mercenary?"

The ancient tengu let out a dark chuckle. "Calling Eien Rengoku a mercenary is like calling you a common bird, Kokoro-sama. He is said to be in control of one of the greatest armies in Nippon, and it can be hired for a measly price. Whatever you want them to attack, they will attack, as long as they can take the spoils. However, Eien Rengoku is the only one who truly commands them; any attempt to take over them would be…unwise." He gestured to the document in Kokoro's hands. "As for the mysterious Eien Rengoku, nobody's ever seen him and lived to tell about it."

Kokoro looked from the parchment to Akira and back again. "What makes you think there's a connection?"

"Just a feeling, young Kokoro." Akira's milky gaze was fixed upon the parchments in front of him, and his expression was quite grim. "Just a feeling."

* * *

><p>It was one of those times Kagome dearly wished the Earth would swallow her. Kami, Miroku would <em>never <em>let this one go; and just when she and InuYasha had just managed to fix things up! She would be lucky to get two words out of him after this. _'Why does this always happen to us?' _she internally lamented.

"Um, hello, Kagome-chan," Sango quickly babbled. She elbowed Miroku in the stomach as he moved forward and continued with, "I'm glad to see you're all right! I-I mean, um, you haven't been hurt or anything?"

"What? I-I mean, no, of course not! You didn't have to come find us!" Kagome disentangled herself from InuYasha and stumbled towards her friends more like a drunkard than a girl greeting long lost friends. "It's not that I'm not glad to see you, but…well…what about Naraku and the Shikon-no-Tama?" It was a weak diversion, but she was hopeful it would work.

"We can put it on hold, can't we?" Sango delivered another blow to Miroku's stomach as he moved forward again. "It's not like we could do anything without you two. InuYasha's the fighter and you can see the jewel shards, so without you we're stuck."

Upon hearing his name, InuYasha jerked out of whatever stupor he had been in since his friends had walked in on them. Ears flattening, he began to back away from them, gradually inching toward the safety of the surrounding trees. He had only managed to retreat three paces when Kagome grabbed his arm. "Don't think you can escape, mister," she hissed. "We're in this together."

"All right, all right, keep your shirt on," he griped back. "I ain't going nowhere." In an attempt to regain some of his admittedly pretty pitiful pride, he glared balefully at the assembled humans and youkai standing across the way. Miroku raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth again, only to have Sango tread rather heavily upon his foot. His smirk turned into a grimace as he withdrew the wounded appendage and hopped back a step or two.

"That may be true but…but…" Kagome's mouth worked as she pondered desperately over what she could possibly say. "How the heck did you even find us? We had to be at least a day ahead of you!"

"And none of you are good trackers," InuYasha added with more than a hint of smugness. This time the hanyou was on the receiving end of an elbow to the stomach as Kagome jabbed him for his remark. He gave her a 'what' look, which was immediately met with a semi-frightened death glare.

Sango let the remark slide, mostly because she knew going off on it would most likely provoke the houshi into remarking on the kiss, and the other two were much too raw for that. "Myouga-ji-chan came back a night or two after you'd left, Kagome-chan. We managed to wrangle what had happened out of him. After that, it was a matter of following your footsteps."

There was a moment of silence during which InuYasha and Kagome processed this information. InuYasha, surprisingly, was first to comment. "Fuck me, you actually managed to track us here?"

Miroku finally managed to put in his two cents, though there was a slight wheeze present in his voice. "It really wasn't that hard, InuYasha. Once the youkai figured out we weren't a threat, they were all too happy to help us." He straightened up and dusted his robes, wincing slightly when he touched his elbowed side. "I think they realized this is much bigger than either of you know. I don't know exactly what's going on, and frankly, I don't care. You need help, whether you want to admit it or all."

Then, to everybody's surprise, Shippou stepped forward. "You guys are so stupid!" he yelled. "Why'd you leave us behind, anyway? We may not have a fancy sword or miko powers, but we're important too! We…we're a _family._" He swallowed and scrubbed at his eyes with his sleeve. "Families shouldn't leave each other behind. We rely on each other, right?" His voice was so soft and broken it almost couldn't be heard, and his great emerald eyes were slowly filling with tears as the last question hung in the open air.

In an instant, Kagome was in front of him, her arms wrapping tightly around the kitsune's tiny body. "Oh, Shippou-chan," she whispered, "I'm so sorry. Did you really think I'd abandoned you?"

Shippou's only answer was a high-pitched wail. His tiny hands dug into her shirt as he buried his face in her stomach. The miko stroked his hair and clutched him tighter, showing her repentance without saying a single word. InuYasha stared at the pair of them with a blank expression on his face before turning around to leave the clearing.

"Does it hurt you to see them like that?"

He jumped back at least ten feet in shock. Kokoro was standing right behind him, hands behind his back and eyes fixed upon Kagome and Shippou. "Fucking shit, you scared the fuck outta me!" he snapped irritably. "Can't you warn people before you pull shit like that?"

Kokoro ignored the question and instead gestured toward the group with one taloned hand. "Does it hurt you to see them like that?" he repeated.

"Feh. Why the fuck would it?" The crack in his voice revealed the true emotions behind the callous words. The hanyou quickly looked away, scowling fiercely and tucking his hands into his haori sleeves. "It don't bother me."

Kokoro was silent for a few seconds. Then, slowly, as if he were venturing into some dangerous, unknown territory, he said, "There is something I did not tell you."

InuYasha looked around so quickly his neck cracked. Rubbing the afflicted muscle with one hand, he growled, "What d'you mean by that?"

"I was…not entirely truthful with you, InuYasha, when I told you the story of my life…my father's life." The hesitant way Kokoro spoke set off the alarm bells in the hanyou's mind. Why on Earth would he be so unwilling to speak about this? Unless the subject matter was so horrible he didn't want to speak of it, of course. "I owe you an apology and a full explanation. You deserve as much. As it has been brought to my attention, you are a pup no longer, and as such, you should hear the full truth…the full story, as it happened so long ago."

InuYasha's sense of trepidation grew with every word Kokoro spoke. Instinctively, he looked toward Kagome. She looked up and caught his gaze; whatever she read there made her hand Shippou over to Sango with a few murmured words of comfort before she walked toward the hanyou and youkai lord.

"Is everything all right?" Her gaze flicked from Kokoro's solemn face to InuYasha's practically feral one. "What's wrong?"

"With all due respect, Kagome, this is a private conversation between myself and InuYasha. I would appreciate it if you would give us some alone time." Kokoro seemed quite apologetic, but he still managed to pull off a stern look at the same time. "If you don't mind…"

She seemed a little insulted at this, and was about to leave when InuYasha surprised them by blurting out a single word. "No!" They both turned to look at him, and of course he started blustering in response. "I mean, um, Kagome's, uh, I need her to, um, help and…shit." Kokoro raised one thin brow, and InuYasha managed to speak a little more confidently (and testily). "She's been on this shit longer than I have, Kokoro. She's got every right to hear it that I do."

Kokoro looked from Kagome to InuYasha and back again before letting out a deep sigh. "I suppose you're right, InuYasha. In any case, she might be of use to you, in case…" He trailed off and stared into the distance for a second or two. Then, with a swish of his cape, he turned around and started walking away. "Follow me."

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm and pulled him along after her. For some reason, the hanyou was dragging his feet like he had lead weights attached to them. She couldn't know that he was dreading this meeting, dreading it like nothing he had ever dreaded before. His instincts were screaming at him, howling that something was terribly wrong. His instincts had never been wrong before; why should they be wrong now?

Kokoro led them out of the Arboretum and down the hall. After several twists and turns, InuYasha recognized the phoenix motif of the lord's personal chambers coming up ahead of them, and, sure enough, the youkai lord shoved the shoji doors aside to reveal his opulent room. There were two cushions set out already, along with a small pot of tea. "I'm sorry; I was only expecting one person," Kokoro stated, "but it can be quickly rectified." He snapped his fingers, and a servant bustled in, another cushion clutched in her hands. She placed it next to one of the two on the floor and hurried away as quickly as she had come. Kokoro let out a deep sigh. "I hate doing that, but there's no time to waste."

Kokoro sat down upon his cushion, back straight and shoulders square; looking every inch the youkai lord, yet one with tired eyes like those of an old man. He gestured to the cushions before him, urging his younger companions to sit. Kagome sank eagerly onto hers, but InuYasha sat warily, as if the cushion was a bomb that would go off if he so much as touched it. Even when he had sat himself he still twitched and fidgeted restlessly.

"InuYasha," Kokoro began, "do you remember what you asked of me when last we talked?" As he spoke, he reached for the teapot set between them and poured himself a cup of tea.

It took a moment's thinking to remember what Kokoro referred to. "I asked you about your brother-the one who ain't here."

Kagome seemed about to interrupt, but Kokoro gestured impatiently for her to be silent. When at last she had closed her mouth, he said, "Yes, and I refused to answer yo, even though his part in your story is…rather large. Forgive me." He bowed his head, his glasses sliding to the end of his nose. "Two centuries is not nearly enough time to heal such wounds. However, my mentor has suggested that telling the story might help, so I will tell it." He pushed the teapot toward them. "Here, have some."

"No thank you," Kagome said politely. InuYasha just shook his head.

"Very well then." Kokoro took a deep breath, steadying himself before speaking again. "Many, many years ago, when the four kingdoms of youkai-kind were still young, my father took a bride. She was the most beauteous youkai of her family, but as frail as a winter rose."

InuYasha snorted derisively. "Roses don't grow in winter."

Kagome elbowed him sharply. "It's a metaphor, baka!"

"Meta_what?_"

"May I go on?" Kokoro seemed both amused and annoyed at this interruption, judging by his expression.

"Gomen, Kokoro-sama. Please continue."

He shook his head slightly before moving onward. "Like I said, my mother was a beautiful but frail youkai. Birthing me and my two brothers proved to be too much for her: as my youngest brother took his first breath, she breathed her last. Father was absolutely devastated; though they had been married but a few years, he loved her like no other. It was decades before he could really smile again." Kokoro looked up at the great phoenix wall hanging and pushed his glasses back onto his nose. "Sometimes we wondered if he blamed us for her death."

"It wasn't your fault," Kagome said soothingly. "It wasn't anybody's fault."

"Oh, I know that now. But try telling that to a child; and especially to the youngest of triplets who happened to be born at the exact moment of his mother's death. For, you see, my youngest brother, Jinsoku, was not able to dismiss this notion as me and Sohei were. He thought that everyone blamed him for Mother's death, and I'm sad to say he didn't have much reason to believe otherwise. People always treated him…differently, and it soon became his obsession. To him, every smile was a sentence, every compliment a whip, and every blessing an execution. While Sohei and I managed to put our personal demons behind us for the most part, his haunted him every step of the way, growing and thriving on his self-loathing. I'm sorry to say I wrote his shadows off as youthful angst, rather than recognizing them for the psychoses they were.

"Still, I don't think Father loved Jinsoku any less for what happened, and Jinsoku loved him too. Unfortunately, he tended to be the one brother who couldn't do anything right; who had two shining older brothers and had to be content with walking in their shadows. He thought he spent every waking moment being a disappointment to his father since he couldn't recite the South's history or write poetry, couldn't properly swing a sword or command fire to make figure-eights. He worked harder than Sohei and I combined, yet he still couldn't succeed. His exclusion seemed complete.

"As I told you before, InuYasha, we considered the Inu-no-Taishou to be our uncle of sorts. Well, nobody loved him more than Jinsoku. The Inu-no-Taishou was one of the only people-apart from Father-he felt did not hate him for living when Mother died, nor feel disappointed in his apparent lack of ability. Uncle also kept Father from being overly harsh to him, and used to give him gifts when he was sad. Sometimes I think Jinsoku saw him more as a second father than as an uncle, but he still loved Father dearly, so who's to say for certain?

"It all changed when Uncle married Izayoi. Suddenly the visits became less and less, nearly ceasing altogether as the Inu-no-Taishou started his life anew with his human mate. Jinsoku reacted poorly to this. He accused her of stealing Uncle from us, even though he was never ours to begin with. Whenever we went to the meetings, he'd throw stones at her, tried to kick dirt in her food, and on one occasion, spat in her face and called her a filthy harlot. He was punished for this, but it never helped. All it did was bring his jealousy to our home; he raged incessantly at everybody and anybody who crossed his path, had random and violent outbursts and screamed about how unfair his life was."

"Poor guy," Kagome murmured. "All because he felt so unloved."

"Stupid asshole shoulda gotten over himself," InuYasha growled, thinking mostly about what this Jinsoku had done to his mother.

"No, InuYasha, Kagome is right. He needed help, but everybody turned away from him. Father realized this far too late to help him, but he did the best he could to repair the damage wrought over the centuries. For a while, I truly thought Father could cure him; Jinsoku certainly seemed to calm down, and sometimes I could swear he was almost cheerful. Life almost returned to normal.

"Less than a year later, though, you were born, InuYasha, and no force on Earth could undo the damage this inflicted on my brother's mind. You see, every lord doted endlessly on you, the second son of the Inu-no-Taishou, and a hanyou, no less. In my brother's mind, the unfairness was hideous. He was the son of the Fenghuang-no-Taishou, and he was second to a half-human. He screamed, he burned, he raged and he fought harder than ever before. Only Father was able to deal with him then, but he was getting on in years and it was hard for him to control a crazed young youkai like my brother.

"Then came _that _day…the worst day." Kokoro shuddered, and InuYasha let out a low whine. Kagome reached out and took the hanyou's calloused hand in hers. "In one fell swoop, my father and yours left this world. While my brother and I mourned, Jinsoku's grief provided more fuel for his madness. While we were crippled with sadness, he was burning bright with righteous anger." He looked at them, seeming almost frightened now. "You see," he whispered, "Jinsoku…Jinsoku blamed Izayoi for the deaths of our fathers."

"What?!" Kagome gasped. "But…how could he? It was never her fault!"

"It made sense in his mind. He believed that loving Izayoi made the Inu-no-Taishou weak, so weak that when it came time to fight Ryuukotsusei, he wasn't able to fight as he once could. As for Father, well, obviously if she hadn't gone to him for help, he wouldn't have fought and died alongside his friend. His hate for Izayoi, and by extent, you, InuYasha, grew until it became an illness, an illness that ate all reason and goodness in him. It became his every waking moment and every boundless dream; his reality and his delusions. Finally, two weeks after the tragedy, I woke to discover he had vanished. A search of the castle turned up no clues as to his whereabouts, but Sohei told me Father's old sword had gone missing."

"Sword?" InuYasha narrowed his eyes and flattened his ears slightly. "What sword?"

"Father won it in a faraway land, back when the world was still new. He said it was forged in Hell by one of the damned; this wretched soul took the bones of a child, the tears of a kami and the flames of a phoenix and combined them into the Hisan-ken, or the Wretched Sword." Kokoro reached over and grabbed a piece of parchment from a nearby table, along with a brush and ink. "He never used it," he commented as he started to draw, "not once in all the years he had it. He simply kept it to spare the world from its power. I never liked the horrible thing; every time I looked at it, the flames of Hell stared back at me." He shuddered once, and then showed them his drawing. "It looked something like this."

Kagome and InuYasha both leaned over to see the painting. It was a simple line drawing of a claymore with a hilt shaped like a phoenix, though it was hard to tell because the brush had blotted once or twice while Kokoro was painting. "That's a strange sword," Kagome commented. "It doesn't look Japanese."

"It ain't Japanese, baka." InuYasha rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He said his father got it in a fucking faraway land wench. You know what faraway means? Not fucking here."

"There's no need to be rude," she tossed back.

"As I was saying," Kokoro quickly interrupted, "he stole the Hisan-ken and fled from the castle. At the time, I thought nothing of it. 'He's hurting like you are, and right now he's being rash and impulsive, but he'll come home when he realizes the error of his ways,' I thought. I have never been so wrong in my entire life."

"Wait…so a demented guy steals a sword made in _Hell _and runs away…and you chalk it up to teen rebellion?" Skepticism was practically dripping from Kagome's voice as she spoke.

"I know, I was stupid. My only defense is that I was still mourning my father, and I didn't want to have to worry about my wayward brother. It was a mistake that would incur a very dear cost, though not to me.

"Three years passed, and I saw neither hide nor feather of my brother during that time. I grew worried as the months flew by, and I finally started searching for him. Here I made my second mistake; I assumed my brother was too weak and scared to venture beyond our borders, so I confined my search for him to the Southern lands. Again, I underestimated Jinsoku's mind, for though he was crazed, he still possessed a keen cunning as well as amazing tenacity. Needless to say, my searches proved fruitless.

"As I said before, three years had passed by this point, and as I despaired of ever finding my brother again, the great cry rang throughout the kingdoms of youkai: Izayoi's castle is aflame! Izayoi's castle has fallen! Immediately forgetting all about my brother, I set off for the castle, hoping against hope that she and her pup were safe.

"I needn't tell you that wasn't what I found. All that waited for the lords when we got there was ashes and blood. Izayoi's body had been spared from the conflagration, so me, Shiranui and Minami carried her from the ashes of her home. Sesshoumaru, however, went into the surrounding forest, for what reason we knew not. Whatever the reason, when we emerged from the ashes of the castle, he was waiting for us, and he said that I should come with him. I followed him to a distant clearing, where…where my missing brother was cavorting."

"Oh no," Kagome whispered. "Please don't tell me…"

InuYasha stared blankly at Kokoro. The only thing he was aware of now was a dull rushing sound as the blood coursed through his ears. At the moment, nothing else registered.

"I barely recognized him," Kokoro continued. "He was filthy and clothed only in rags. Beneath the dirt, his face was practically glowing, happier than I'd ever seen it before. In his hands he clutched…clutched the Hisan-ken, and both he and it…were positively drenched in blood.

"'What is the meaning of this, Sesshoumaru?' said I. 'Why do you accost my brother?'

"'This Sesshoumaru would have thought the answer obvious, Kokoro,' said he. For the first time since I had known him, I detected a hint of emotion in his voice, though I wrote it off since I was…not quite myself. 'He has found the culprit responsible for this heinous act. Your brother is the one who murdered this Sesshoumaru's late father's mate.'

"My whole world collapsed at that moment. It…I just…" Kokoro pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. "It seemed ridiculous at first. My brother, Jinsoku the oddball, capable of murdering a close friend's mate? If the situation hadn't been so serious, and the evidence overwhelming, I might have laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. Thinking it had all been a mistake, I decided to ask of him, 'Did you do it, Jinsoku? Do you confess?' I thought he would blubber out some story or other about it being a misunderstanding, or something of the sort. I never expected what he did next.

"He laughed. He let out the most gleeful, yet cruelest sounding laugh I have ever heard any creature utter. 'Confess? CONFESS? I'm PROUD of it!' He shouted those words at the top of his lungs, as if he wanted the whole world to hear what he had done. 'That miserable whore ruined _everything! _She was more terrible and more ferocious than any youkai could be! Wretched slut and her filthy human emotions; if it wasn't for her manipulating, Father would still be alive!' He writhed in Sesshoumaru's grip and brandished the sword at me, and I finally saw him for what he really was: a deranged monster. It crashed over me then, and I felt the guilt of a thousand sinners. It is my duty as the eldest brother to protect my younger siblings, and I failed miserably. Looking at that blood and mud stained creature in Sesshoumaru's grip, I knew that everything that befell the castle…was my fault. My brother sneered when he saw the look on my face. 'You see, Nii-san? Emotions make you weak; this is why Uncle died such a stupid death-because he was _weak!'_

"Then Sesshoumaru surprised us all at that moment. As soon as those words left his lips, he shoved Jinsoku away from him. By the time my brother turned around, it was too late; Sesshoumaru had struck, and if I had not grabbed my brother's arm and pulled him away, he surely would have perished. He did not, however, escape harm. Sesshoumaru's claws struck his face and seared it from cheek to jaw. Normally, this would be nothing to a youkai, but as you know Sesshoumaru's claws carry a deadly poison in them, and it was this that made the wounds so much worse. My brother screamed and howled as the wounds hissed and bubbled, and all I could feel was heartache.

"Sesshoumaru turned on me when he saw that my brother lived. 'Why did you save him, Kokoro? Why spare the life of a murderous lowlife like him?'

"'He deserves mercy,' I said. 'We should give him a fair trial.'

"He seemed incredulous at this. 'You would give this blood traitor mercy? He has murdered this Sesshoumaru's kin and destroyed a peaceable human dwelling. By all accounts, he does not deserve your mercy.'

"I turned to him and said just one thing. 'He is my brother, and I will see to it that he receives mercy.'

"It took a great deal of effort on my part-I was greatly sorrowed and not in the best of minds-but two weeks after Izayoi's funeral, my brother was put on trial for her murder. How fair that trial was is not for me to say, but he was destined never to be forgiven for his sins. Many youkai demanded his execution, and at one point the entire entourage was roaring for his blood."

"But he didn't die," Kagome stated quietly.

Kokoro shot her a pleading look. "He was my brother, Kagome; how could I not protect him? Yes, I managed to talk them out of killing him. My brotherly love had, at last, risen to the surface of my heart, and I gave him then the protection he'd needed all his life. This was, perhaps, my third and final mistake: ever since that trial, many feel that I am not suited for lordship. 'He is too soft,' they whisper, 'he cannot give criminals the punishment they deserve.'

"In any case, in lieu of an execution, the chosen judges and I stripped Jinsoku of his titles and declared him an exile for life. As long as he lived, he could never return to the land of Nippon, and this sentence was to be upheld by all four kingdoms of youkai. Should my brother ever set foot in even the neutral lands, he was to be executed on sight. This he was told before we took from him his name, for no son of the Fenghuang-no-Taishou, said they, could commit such an evil act. If they ever referred to him again, he was simply called 'Mumei' or Nameless. On that day, Kasai Jinsoku might as well have died.

"When the appointed day came, the lords placed Mumei in an elaborate iron cage and carried him all the way to the southern tip of Nippon, where a boat laid waiting for him. Surrounding the boat were thousands upon thousands of youkai who'd come to witness this event. My brother's face was swathed in bandages, but even so he could see the people around him, and he mocked them without end, as though they were in a cage and he walking free. Many of them threw stones at him and shouted their own derisions right back at him, and had I been not there, he surely would have been killed. We carried him onto the boat and placed the cage as close to the prow as we could get it. Then Sesshoumaru-who had turned up to watch his father's mate's murderer's fate-threw the key down at the foot of the cage. He said that it had a spell on it; a spell that would prevent it from unlocking the cage door until it deemed my brother was far enough away from the land of Nippon.

"Neither Sesshoumaru nor I said a word to the nameless criminal before us. Sesshoumaru thought him beneath him, so any word he spoke would be acknowledging his existence. And I? I still couldn't accept that the mad creature in front of me was my little brother, and I suppose part of me was afraid that if I spoke to him I would be tempted to…" Kokoro trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. It was a moment or two before he recommenced speaking. "My brother sensed my weakness and taunted me. 'That's right, Kokoro! Pity the filthy murderer; pity poor Mumei and his bloody hands! He is in the right, and all those gasping fish on the beach know it! Think, brother; how many hissed the lord dog when bedded he a human?'

"He spoke the truth, but none of us wanted to admit it. Those wounds were far too fresh, and those truths were akin to rubbing salt into a cut. Sesshoumaru struck him for his heinously truthful words, and I almost didn't have the strength to stop him. My shame grew as I watched this creature cackle and leer behind the bars, and indeed, not many now have forgiven what they call 'the South's greatest sin.' Two hundred years passed, but nobody can forget what he did.

"Anyway, we got off the boat as quickly as we could, and many stepped forth to push it out into the waves. As it passed by them, every single youkai on the beach turned away from it, expelling Mumei not only from Nippon, but from their hearts and minds as well. This was all he needed to show him he would never again be welcome in his home, and it was only then that he fell silent. Then, one by one, the youkai started to leave, until, hours later, I was the only one left on that beach. The boat containing my brother was but a dot on the horizon, and soon my youngest brother would be lost to me forever. It was then that I resolved to be a better leader. My failures had stained the honorable name of the South, and only I could clear away those stains and give a clean slate to my children and those who follow them. I pray that I have been doing a fair job."

Kagome, who had been silently weeping throughout this last part of the story, finally whispered, "What about the other lords? Do they know about…about Jinsoku?"

The phoenix shook his head sadly. "My shame was far too great. As far as they know, Izayoi's murderer escaped and died many moons ago; many of the Westerners, Northerners and Easterners believe the culprit was human, not youkai. Otherwise we surely would have found a culprit. No, only Sesshoumaru, Sohei and I know who killed Izayoi."

"How did Sohei react to…all this?"

"He was never the same again." Kokoro glanced up at the wall hanging again. "You've seen the scars Jinsoku's sins have crafted upon my brother."

Kagome was about to ask another question when a strange noise started up beside her. She glanced over to see InuYasha still staring at nothing in particular, though now a faint growl could be heard rising in his throat, and his eyes were starting to blaze bright with golden fire. His youki abruptly spiked, making Kagome jump slightly in alarm. Kokoro also took notice; his brows lowered admonishingly as he intoned, "I'm sorry, InuYasha, but it is the truth. Feel angry at me if you wish, fight me even, but do not do anything rash."

Finally, InuYasha spoke. "…He killed her."

Kokoro sighed. "Yes."

"He killed her, and you just…just put him on a fucking boat?" His ire was rapidly growing; his growls were louder, his eyes were brighter and his face was contorting with fury. "You motherfucking bastard! He killed my mother, and you…YOU FUCKING LET HIM GO?!" Kagome let out a cry as the hanyou leaped, his claws angling for Kokoro's throat, but he jumped away from the hanyou's questing claws. "GET BACK HERE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" he roared. "HE KILLED MOTHER AND YOU LET HIM GO!"

"InuYasha, calm down!" Kagome cried. She reached for his sleeve, only for him to yank it away irritably. "It's not his fault!"

"Baka wench, weren't you listening?! He as good as admitted that if he'd kept a tighter leash on his brother, my mother wouldn't have died!" Foam was frothing at the corners of his lips as he shouted; it was truly a terrifying sight to behold. Funnily enough, only Kokoro seemed unconcerned by InuYasha's violent temper. "He's just as guilty as the motherfucker with the fucking sword!"

"I know, InuYasha, believe me, I know!" A hint of desperation had crept into Kokoro's voice now; his cape was shifting again, flickering rapidly between black 'fabric' and fiery feathers. "I have spent two hundred years trying to atone for my sins against the West, and I have yet to succeed in it. Please believe me when I say, though, that I never meant to hurt you or your mother. Every day I wish I could go back and change the past, but I can't, so I must live for the present and the future. Can't you understand that?"

InuYasha stood still for a few seconds, which gave Kagome enough time to coax him back down onto the cushion. "If that's all, Kokoro-sama, we'll-"

"Alas, it is not all." Kokoro sat back down and crossed his arms. "It has been…suggested to me that my brother, at risk to his life, has recently returned to Nippon." He paused for a minute, gathering his thoughts before continuing. "There is a rumor…well, I call it a rumor, but most consider it a myth; a myth of a youkai called Eien Rengoku who leads an army of terrifying youkai against whatever he feels needs to be destroyed. For a price, one can hire him to destroy whatever they want, but he is supposed to be highly selective of his targets." The youkai lord shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know how much merit can be placed in a story like that; if there were such a youkai, the lords surely would have caught him by now."

Kagome thought for a moment before slowly asking, "If this youkai _is _real, could he be your brother?"

"I admit it is possible. It takes a lot to kill one of my kind, even anomalies like Jinsoku. If it is him, though…he could be the one who stole Izayoi's urn."

"If it really _is _your brother, why would he do that? Wouldn't stealing the urn draw attention to him?"

Kokoro held up an admonishing finger. "Ah, but this is why he hired the thief White Tail. He needed somebody who wouldn't disclose his location, someone who knew how to sneak into a castle and sneak out without getting caught in the process. This way he could obtain the urn and remain out of the public eye at the same time."

"But it doesn't make sense." Kagome frowned and shook her head, gesticulating at nothing in particular. "If he wanted to remain out of the spotlight, why kill Zoku like that? People who don't want to be found don't usually leave decapitated corpses lying around…do they?"

"That's the thing; whoever this is, I don't think he wants to hide anymore. Something's happened, something that's changed his plan…if only we knew what it was…"

InuYasha, who had been listening to this exchange with increasing impatience, now leaped up from his futon, ears flattened and eyes blazing. "Shut up, Kami dammit! I'm fucking sick and tired of your damn theorizing! If you think you know who the culprit is, tell us more, dammit!"

Kokoro gave InuYasha a very stern stare. "InuYasha, I know what you're thinking, and I'm telling you, don't do it."

"Feh! Shove it up your ass, fenghuang. I ain't got time to sit around." With that, InuYasha turned and leaped for the door.

"InuYasha! Wait!" Kagome reached out, but she was too late; InuYasha had already shoved the antique doors aside, splintering one of them in the process, and ran out into the hall. With an apologetic glance toward Kokoro, she got up and hurried after him.

To the hanyou, nothing existed save what he had gleaned from Kokoro: the lord's brother had killed his mother and had been let off with only a light rap on the wrist. Seriously, how stupid was Kokoro to think exiling Jinsoku was sufficient to pay for such a crime? It wouldn't teach him anything except how soft his brother really was. No wonder he had returned to Nippon; his brother couldn't kill him before, so why would that be any different now?

That didn't matter at the moment, however; all he cared about was that his mother's murderer was in Nippon, and the means to take revenge was finally in his grasp. Like the other lords, InuYasha had long thought his mother's killer was human, but the knowledge that he was youkai only shook him slightly, for it gave him a chance at something he had yearned for most of his life: revenge. At last he could avenge his mother's death and perhaps gain a little peace for her in the Other World. _'I'll get the bastard,' _he growled to himself, _'I'll get him and make him pay for killing Mother. The bastard'll wish he was never born when I get through with him! I'll-'_

InuYasha was cut off in mid-thought as something hit his stomach with all the force of a battering ram. Winded and shocked he stumbled back, glancing dazedly around for the source of the blow. What he saw made him angrier than ever.

Hikari, the South's blacksmith, was standing in front of him, and she was holding a gigantic battle-axe in her hands. It truly was an enormous axe; its double heads were as wide as InuYasha's armspan, and its leather-wrapped hilt was about as long as Hikari was tall. The head was carved with runes and encrusted with sapphires, while at the end of the hilt was a large, glittering adamant spike. It was a masterpiece of death, and Hikari wielded it like it weighed next to nothing. After spending some time admiring the weapon, InuYasha returned to the matter at hand: Hikari's attack.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he wheezed.

"Right now, _you're _my problem," she snapped. "Only an asshole insults someone who's trying to help him."

He blinked stupidly. "How d'you-"

"Sohei told me." When InuYasha just stared blankly at her, she explained. "Since they're triplets, Kokoro and his brothers' minds are linked, dumbass. Sohei sees everything that happened in Kokoro's head, and vice versa. He saw what happened in the lord's room…including you running out. He told me about it, so I decided to stop you before you could do something stupid."

InuYasha growled and placed one hand on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. "What makes you think you can stop me, stripe-ass?"

She raised one eyebrow and crouched into a fighting position. "What makes you think I can't, tail-chaser?"

With an elaborate sweep of his arm, InuYasha drew the Tetsusaiga. "I'd like to see you try, wench!"

"All right, asswipe, you asked for it!" Hikari leaped forward, swinging her axe up over her head. InuYasha parried the blow with ease, and the fight began.

It quickly became apparent to InuYasha that despite the axe's immense size, Hikari had an advantage over InuYasha; she knew how to wield it like a master, while InuYasha swung his sword about like a child playing samurai. She easily dodged his clumsy blows, and he had difficultly blocking her powerful strikes. More than once she almost disarmed him as the sheer weight of her weapon pressed against his blade. She was also not opposed to lashing out with whatever else she had, be it hands, feet or the adamant spike on the end of her hilt. In fact, she had caught him a nasty blow in the shoulder when he swung for her and missed, and she had taken advantage of his momentary stumble by striking him with the spike. The scent of his blood rising and the smirk on Hikari's face made InuYasha feel angrier than ever; his blood boiled through his veins, singing in his ears and pounding in his skull. A red mist fell over his vision, eclipsing everything except Hikari.

He retaliated accordingly to her attack. When she moved forward to strike him again, InuYasha surprised her by jumping over her and aiming a kick for her back. She turned in time to save her spine, but the inu-hanyou still dealt a devastating blow to her side and sent her crashing to the ground. Seizing his chance, InuYasha swung Tetsusaiga as hard as he could, and Hikari, dazed and stunned on the ground, barely managed to crawl out of its way in time. As it was, she received a very nasty wound to the side.

InuYasha quickly noticed that while Hikari was quick delivering blows, she wasn't as good at blocking, and her arms were always exposed no matter how she blocked. He quickly turned this to his advantage, and the fight started becoming nastier in response. Tora-hanyou and inu-hanyou whirled around each other, blood spattering on the ground surrounding them as they struck and struck and struck again.

At that moment, Kagome and Kokoro entered behind InuYasha, while Miroku and the others were led in by Sohei. Both parties gaped at the dueling hanyou; most of them did not know what they should do. Kagome, however, upon seeing her newfound friend and love fighting like mad animals, ran forward, throwing her arms out like a ref at a match. "InuYasha! Hikari! STOP!"

Kokoro quickly scanned the minds of both Hikari and InuYasha-and recoiled when he discovered what they were planning to do. He tried to reach out to stop the miko. "Stop, Kagome! You'll be killed!" To his horror, his hand closed on thin air and his shout went unheeded; Kagome still ran toward the hanyou.

And now they were drawing back, panting heavily, blood dripping from various wounds. Power was starting to swirl around their weapons: a tell-tale sign of forthcoming destruction. "You're gonna pay, bitch," InuYasha snarled.

"Go ahead and try it, pup," Hikari sneered back.

Time paused for a moment while the hanyou stared at each other. The youki swirling around them caused everybody's hair to stand on end, fighters or no. Then they were charging, weapons held high overhead, battle cries rising in their throats.

Before they could clash again, Kagome jumped between them, her hands held out like she could stop them with sheer willpower. There was a split second which everyone thought she must surely be sundered, and then-

A shining barrier popped into existence around Kagome's body. Both weapons collided with the barrier and were repelled. InuYasha and Hikari were both sent flying back; Tetsusaiga shrank down into a rusty old katana, while Hikari's axe vanished in a burst of water. Nobody seemed more surprised at this turn of events than Kagome, but she quickly got over it and put on a stern expression.

"Stop this, you two! Fighting isn't going to solve anything! We need to sit down and come up with a plan." She glared at both InuYasha and Hikari; the latter glowered back, while the former quailed under what he called her 'osuwari' face.

"She's right," Miroku put in helpfully. "InuYasha, I know you're upset, though you will not tell us the reason for it. Let us help you, and perhaps together we can come up with a solution."

"Butt out, bouzou," InuYasha grumbled. He did, however, sheathe Tetsusaiga and step away from Hikari. "It ain't any of your business."

"It should be," Sango replied testily. "We've chased you halfway around Nippon, and for what? You give us the cold shoulder and tell us it's none of our business. You know what? I think we have a damn right to know what's going on! You don't know what we've been through all this time! Endless fighting, searching all over the place and having to _never stop moving! _What's worse, nobody will tell us _anything_-not even you! I am _sick _and _tired _of this! Please, just tell us what's happening!"

InuYasha's ears flattened slightly at the tone in Sango's voice. Kagome walked forward and grabbed his hand. "We can tell them together, Inu," she whispered. "Don't worry. I'm here."

Her scent and warm hand reassured the hanyou, and he found the strength to look Miroku, Sango and Shippou in the eye. "It's a long fucking story, and most of it ain't even mine."

Kokoro stepped forward. "If I may help you with this, InuYasha, then I will."

"You're a dick, but hey, your woman won our fight, so I'll tag along too." Hikari's ribbing was clearly meant to be harmless, though InuYasha shot her an annoyed glance that rolled off her back like water.

"Why not? I'll join in the support fest," Sohei put in. "Means I have a chance to cuddle up with the new lady." He shot what was clearly supposed to be an alluring look toward Sango, who just glared back at him. Miroku also glared at him, complete with scowl and flexing of knuckles.

InuYasha snorted at this and shook his head. "Baka fenghuang." Kagome laughed softly and let her face rest against his shoulder. "What? It's true." Even as he felt incredulous at her laughter, a sense of relief slowly washed over him. Somehow, he felt everything might be all right.

Maybe they could do this, after all.


	38. Winner Take All

It took a great many hours to fully explain the situation to Miroku and the others. Each of the storytellers took turns as they filled in the gaps in the others' knowledge, and while they did leave some of the more personal details out-like Kikyou and Kouga, for example-the story remained fairly accurate. Their audience was rapt and frequently cried out or moaned at the more dramatic parts of the tale. When it was finally over, they sat there in silence, eyes as wide and round as coins.

"What sort of evil could twist such a tale?" Miroku finally asked. His voice was hoarse after being unused for so long. "To steal the ashes of a beloved lady…"

"And nobody else is looking for them?" Sango looked accusingly at Kokoro, who was sitting behind InuYasha and Kagome. "Isn't it your responsibility?"

"Back off!" Hikari growled. "The lords have got other things to deal with!"

"Besides," Kokoro quickly added, "it is not any of our business to search for the urn. InuYasha is Izayoi's son, therefore it falls to him."

"That's not fair!" Shippou interjected. "InuYasha didn't ask for this!"

"Nobody asked you, runt!" InuYasha bent forward and delivered a sharp punch to the kitsune's cranium.

"Waah! Kagome, he hit me!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome cuffed him sharply, for they were sitting in Miroku and Sango's guest room, and she didn't feel like damaging Kokoro's property by using the enchanted necklace. "Be nice to Shippou; he's just a child!"

InuYasha rubbed his skull balefully and glared at Shippou. The little fox regarded him with a smug grin. The hanyou raised his hand again, sending him diving for cover. Upon receiving a piercing stare from his miko, InuYasha dropped his hand and muttered, "I wasn't gonna do nothing."

"Back to the point," Hikari said testily, "what are you guys gonna do now?"

Nobody spoke for a moment. Then Miroku said, "I think the best course of action would be to seek out this 'Eien Rengoku' you spoke of. He might be real, and he might not be, but right now it's the only lead we've got. If it is agreeable with InuYasha and Kagome-sama, that is." He deferred to the twosome in front of him with a small wave of his hand.

"That's just what I was thinking, Miroku-sama." Kagome nodded slightly and leaned forward a bit. "The only problem I see is that we have no idea where his stronghold is located, if he even has one."

"I don't see why he wouldn't. An army has to be garrisoned somewhere." Sango spoke matter-of-factly, and nobody contested her on this information. "If you have enough people, you need to have shelter for them, or they'll defect."

"Okay, but it still could be anywhere," Kagome countered. "Since he's a youkai, he's probably got some sort of supernatural spy network. Otherwise he wouldn't know how to find the thief."

Shippou chose this time to speak up again. "Hey, Kokoro! I have an idea!"

Kokoro smiled sadly. "It won't work."

He looked crestfallen. "Really? But I didn't even get a chance to say anything!"

"For those of us who can't read minds, would you mind telling us what's going on?" Hikari growled.

"Shippou was going to ask if I had the same connection with Jinsoku that I have with Sohei." Hikari's pale face got even paler, and she looked away immediately. "I did once, but not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"When I exiled him from this land, I severed the connection between him and us as a way of punishment. It took most of my energy, and I was weak for days afterward, but I managed it somehow. It was the strangest feeling in the world: one moment I could hear his every thought, the next there was nothing but the barest whispers that I get from every person. To this day I believe that severance was, to him, the worst punishment." Kokoro's yellow eyes were deeply mournful as he spoke of this deed performed long ago. The tora-hanyou beside him reached out and gently squeezed his hand.

"_That _was the worst punishment?" InuYasha's voice was harsh and derisive as he glared back at Kokoro. "You fucking weakling."

"InuYasha, don't." Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder, and at the same time waved back toward Hikari, who looked like she was about to punch the inu-hanyou. "We've been through this, remember? It's not Kokoro-sama's fault." InuYasha grumbled something, but seemed to let the issue drop. With a sigh, Kagome turned back to the matter at hand. "All right, so we don't have a clue where to start. Well, at least that's sorta familiar, right?" When everyone turned to stare at her, she elaborated with, "Half of the time we have no idea where Naraku or the shikon-no-kakera are."

"True," Miroku agreed. "It's only by wandering that we find leads."

"Then we search until we find leads," Sango stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Shippou said.

"Feh," InuYasha snorted. "Whatever."

"Okay, we've got that sorted. When do you think we should leave?"

"As soon as possible. The sooner we find this Eien Rengoku, the better." Miroku thought for a minute before adding, "In fact, I think we should leave tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" InuYasha looked at him, a slightly annoyed look flashing over his face. "Why not now?"

"InuYasha, we just got here. Give us some time to rest." Sango glared at him when he opened his mouth again. "We don't have your endurance, plus we've been traveling for a long time without stopping. If we kept going now, we'd be dead of exhaustion."

"Sango is right, InuYasha. Besides, you might want some time to, ah, talk things over with Kagome-sama." The glint in the houshi's eye as he spoke left them in no doubt as to his true meaning. Sango gave him a glare that would have fried an egg, and he backed off.

"We've caused them enough grief already," Kagome murmured. "Let's give them a little time to recover."

Torn between feeling angry at the delay and guilty for not thinking of his friends, InuYasha settled on being mildly annoyed. Giving another "Feh!" he got up and stormed from the room, hands tucked in his haori sleeves. Kagome was about to follow him when Miroku reached out and grabbed her sleeve. "Perhaps, Kagome-sama, you should let him blow off some steam. No doubt this business with his mother is bringing up unpleasant memories of the time before he met you. Maybe the best thing for him is some time alone."

Kagome wrenched her sleeve away. "You don't know him like I do," she countered. "If I let him go off by himself when he's feeling this way, he'll convince himself that he doesn't need us and go gallivanting off on his own! Usually I wouldn't mind, but when he's like this personal safety is the last thing on his mind." She bit her lip and squirmed about slightly. "I just don't want him to get hurt; physically _or _mentally."

Miroku was about to argue with her when Sango decided to put in her two cents. "Do whatever you think will help him, Kagome-chan. Right now I just want some dinner, a hot bath and a bed. I'm way too tired to deal with any more drama." She glanced over at the houshi so he would know exactly what fell under her definition of 'drama'.

"I agree with the lady taijiya," Kokoro said. "Just…be careful."

"And if he starts acting up again, I'll mop the floor with 'im." Hikari cracked her knuckles and grinned menacingly. "I'm looking forward to a second round with the pup. Fucker's gotta helluva swing."

"Um…arigato, Hikari," Kagome said hesitantly. "That's…very kind of you." She bowed once to Kokoro and quickly dashed from the room before the others took up too much of her time.

While she was glad to see Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara again, she needed to find InuYasha before he did anything stupid. Besides, he was acting weirder than normal thanks to their arrival and subsequent witnessing of their kiss in the Arboretum. It would just be perfect if he decided the best way to vent was to run off and find this Eien Rengoku youkai. _'Don't you do anything stupid, you big ox! That promise we made works both ways; I can't run off, and neither can you.'_

Luckily for Kagome, she found him in the first place she looked, which was the room they'd been sharing for the duration of their stay in the castle. He was sitting on the futon, his back toward her as he glared balefully at the wall. His youki swirled and boiled about him; a testament to the rage she knew simmered within him. Other people might have been apprehensive, or maybe even fearful, but not her. She had known him for more than two years now, and she knew that when he was like this, what he needed most was a friend to talk to. With this thought resounding in her mind, she strode forward and knelt down beside him.

"What d'you want?" he growled irritably.

"Right now I just want to be here with you." She stretched her legs out before settling into a more comfortable sitting position. Her hand found his and closed gently over it. "If you need to talk, I'm right here."

He looked at her; his eyes were a veritable whirlpool of different emotions. Anger, hatred, sadness, pain – they were all there. The hanyou's shields were down again, exposing his true self to the world. One of his ears twitched slightly as he bit the inside of his lips and shifted around a bit. "I dunno, K'gome."

"It's all right if you can't say it at the moment; I can wait." Kagome let her head rest against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'll wait for as long as you need."

InuYasha was quiet for a minute or two, so she sat there and held his hand, giving him the comfort he so desperately needed. Then he began to speak. "It's been two hundred years since Mother was murdered, Kagome, and I thought I'd be able to control myself when…if the time came. Now that it has, though, I can't get my fucking emotions under control! I want to…to tear the bastard limb from limb; I want to rip his fucking heart out and ground it into the dust!" As he spoke, his eyes flashed red and his hands clenched so tightly his claws were in danger of puncturing his palms.

Kagome reached out and put her other hand on his face, orienting him so that he was facing her. "Look at me, InuYasha," she urged. When his eyes had locked with hers, she leaned forward and let her forehead rest against his. "It wouldn't matter if a thousand years had passed," she told him. "You'd feel the same as you do now, because you loved her and she was taken from you. Nobody can ever recover from a blow like that." She lifted her other hand and placed it on his neck, pressing him more tightly to her. "Let me help you, InuYasha. I can't make you forget it happened, but I can bear the burden with you. Just…don't bottle it in like you usually do. There's too much at stake for you to go running off by yourself."

He was silent for a second or two before responding. "Whoever this guy is, he's practically begging me to come after him. It's…it's all I can think about, Kagome. I want to make him pay for what he's done. I want him to know that after I'm done with him, Hell's gonna look like the better option."

The hand on the back of his neck tightened, and he heard her pulse pick up its pace. "Inu…killing him won't bring her back."

At first, she thought he'd pull away; he had stiffened and inhaled sharply when she had said this. But then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her so tightly she felt some of her joints pop. "You think I don't know that?" he mumbled. "I've had two hundred years to think about this, K'gome, and it's just…now it's just something I have to do. I know she's gone forever; I just want some Kami-damned peace."

Kagome pulled back a tiny bit to look at him, her face calmly contemplative. She thought for a minute before nodding and giving his neck a tiny squeeze. "Then I'll stand by you every step of the way."

"It'll be dangerous."

"Like it hasn't been already?"

"Good point." He let out a small snort of laughter, and she giggled in response. "What'd I ever do to deserve you, Kagome?"

"You suffered for almost two hundred years. According to a reliable source, that entitles you to at least three lifetimes' worth of happiness."

"That's bullshit."

"That's the way the world works."

Before he could say anything else, she was leaning forward, closing the gap between the two of them as she placed a kiss on his lips. A strangled growl escaped his throat as he returned the kiss with relish and pulled her even closer. She let out a tiny sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand moving to tangle in his silky hair. If he had been about to say something, he had certainly forgotten it now.

Half a minute later they parted for breath. Kagome's scent was rapidly changing into that sweet and irresistible aroma he so dearly loved, but its implications somewhat frightened him. He pulled back and gave the miko in his arms a deep, soul-searching look that made her blush and shudder. "W-What is it?"

"I just want to know…are you really willing to give yourself to a hanyou?"

She sighed. "InuYasha, do you really have to ask that?"

"Yeah, I do! You know what people think of women who…y'know…" He waved his hand in a vague sort of way, blushing at his lack of a better explanation.

She did not laugh at him, as she might have done in years past. "Inu, if I cared what other people thought, I would have left a long time ago. As long as you love me, I don't care if the Kami themselves think it's wrong." Reaching out, she took his hand and placed it upon her breast. The blush that bloomed across his cheeks when she did this was one of the sweetest things she'd ever seen. "If you love me and if you want me that way, I am so much more than willing to give myself to you. I love you with all of my heart and soul, and I think I can handle a more intimate relationship if you're ready for one."

He shook his head slightly. "It ain't that simple, Kagome." At her confused look, he elaborated. "Well, not for youkai or hanyou. Most youkai only mate when they've found…well, when they've found their soul-mate. What humans call 'their other half', whatever the fuck that means. It's equivalent to a human marriage, 'cept there's no going back."

A strain of deep sadness was starting to trickle into Kagome's scent, and her body curled up on itself like a hedgehog. "Are you saying…are you saying you don't think I'm…?" Her voice was little more than a choked whisper as anguish threatened to paralyze her vocal chords.

"Fuck no!" He moved his hands up; one rested on her shoulder while the other caressed her cheek. "I _know _you're my other half; I've known it since I first met you. What I'm saying is: are you sure _I'm _meant for you? Humans ain't like youkai; their love can change and fade, and a youkai's can't. I don't want you to be trapped with someone you…you don't want for the rest of your life." InuYasha had to swallow in the middle of the sentence, as he could barely force the dreaded words past his lips. He _had _to explain it, though. He _had _to let her know what she was getting herself into. "Once we do this, we're bonded for all time. There's no going back to what we used to be."

The sadness instantly faded from both her scent and her demeanor, replaced with a righteous sort of indignation "Do you honestly think I'll fall out of love with you? Inu, I've endured two years of being ignored, belittled, and general heartbreak, and I still love you. I think I can stand the test of time. Besides, I can't see a life without you. Not anymore." She buried her face in his neck, her arms tightening about his shoulders. "I want to be with you," she mumbled. "If you'll have me."

His heart began pounding like a trip hammer within his chest; the thought that this lovely human miko in his arms really and truly wanted to be with him would never cease to amaze him. He let his face rest against the side of her head, his lips barely an inch from her ear. "You really mean that?"

"You know I did."

"Then…" He let the sentence fade away, for what words could express the rampant emotions inside of him? It would be so much easier to let his actions speak in place of words, so he put one hand on her chin, lifted her face up to his and kissed her right on the mouth. For now, at least, he would let himself enjoy her bounty and not be afraid of the consequences.

She let out a little mewl of happiness and practically melted in his arms. Suddenly her scent was all around him, so sweet and wonderful he thought he might go crazy. He growled and moved his hand down from her chin until it rested on her breast once more. Careful to avoid jabbing her with his claws, he started to grope it, reliving those best of moments they had shared in the alcove beneath the tree. Perhaps he might have been a little too rough, for she let out a gasp and jerked sharply, but before he could figure out what was wrong she had redoubled her attack, and he fell backwards, unaware and for once glad to be so.

It felt like the most natural thing in the world: having her lying on him like this with her legs tangled in his and her mouth against his own. It was exhilarating and nerve-wracking at the same time, and that made it all the more wonderful. This was something he never thought he would ever experience, which of course made him cherish it all the more.

Just as he was pondering whether or not he should dare to put his hand under her shirt, it happened. His youkai woke from its slumber and sent flashes of its power through his entire body. He stiffened and pulled away from Kagome, biting his cheeks in an effort to keep from transforming. _'Kami dammit, not now!'_

"InuYasha? What's wrong? Did I-"

"It's not you!" he barked, and already his voice had taken on that raspy edge. He opened his eyes, and Kagome was shocked to see that the sclerae were flashing red; a sure indication that he was about to turn full youkai. She also thought she could make out the faintest of faint marks on his cheeks. "It's my fucking youkai again! Shit, every time we start doing this, it starts interfering!"

Kagome blinked once, and for a moment InuYasha thought she might get up and leave. Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek, right in the center of the purple mark. He shuddered violently; the marks became more defined and his sclerae turned pink. "What are you doing?!"

"I told you," she murmured, "I'm not afraid of who you are. I love you just as much for your faults as for your strengths." She moved back and saw him staring at her, his mouth slightly agape. "Don't look so shocked," she chided. "You've known this from the start. Oh, and one more thing. You said your youkai didn't want to kill me back in the hollow; it just wanted to have sex with me, right? Why is that so bad?"

"Uh…whuh?" He couldn't comprehend the question, not when she was giving him that all too innocent look, and especially not when his youkai was scrabbling to be released. What he wouldn't give for Kokoro's gift: it must be nice to be able to read minds.

Meanwhile, his miko had risen into a sitting position and was fumbling with the buttons on her blouse. It took him several moments to cotton on, and by then it was too late – he could only stare dumbly as the blouse fell soundlessly to the floor, leaving her in only her short skirt and the cloth thingy she used to hold her breasts in place.

It was too much; the sight of so much unclothed skin made his youkai go mad. Youki surged through him as his vision went red. He saw his hands reach out, the claws already elongating and sharpening, and seize the miko's shoulders. He heard her small 'eep!' as he pulled her roughly toward him and gave her a carnal kiss the likes of which he dared not give her before. He felt her lips as they pressed against his lengthening fangs. His youkai was roaring in triumph, reveling in its victory.

Yet he was still there, still conscious, and not banished to that dark place he always went to when his youkai took over. When he pulled back, he could still see her, albeit through a red haze. He could see her dazed face, her puffy lips and her pink skin. He could also see his reflection in her eyes: red sclerae, blue irises, purple markings and vampiric fangs. He had gone full youkai, then…but he was cognizant. Cautiously, tenderly, he reached out and touched her cheek with the tips of his claws. "Ka…Ka…go…me?" he managed to say.

Her eyes blurred slightly as she reached up and put her hand over his. "Hai," she replied. "I'm here."

InuYasha could feel his youkai's contentment as she said the words, and suddenly realized something he hadn't before; could it be possible that his youkai, a beast said to be capable of nothing but carnage and destruction, was in love with her too? Maybe it was just a beast's equivalent of love, but it was love just the same. This realization made him feel a strong surge of hope, the likes of which he had never felt before, and he decided to relinquish just a little bit of control, perhaps just enough for the two halves of himself-the human and the youkai-to finally join and become the hanyou Kagome had always known he was.

He renewed his attack upon her lips with relish, and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him just as fiercely. He growled deeply and placed one hand on her back, pressing her waist closer to his own. His other hand found the contraption concealing her breasts from him. Upon further examination, he couldn't figure out how to operate the clasp, but for a hanyou/youkai with very long and sharp claws, it was but the work of a moment to rid himself of that particular irritation. Seconds later, the ruined bra was tossed aside to lie forlornly on top of the already discarded shirt.

"You'll have to pay for that," she murmured when they parted for breath. "Those aren't exactly cheap."

"Don't…got…money," he rasped back. Ah, the eloquence of his youkai form was sometimes overwhelming. "Too…bad."

"Hmm…well then, you'll have to find some way to pay me back, won't you?" As she spoke, she started toying with the various and sundry ties of his haori.

Moving his hand just a little bit to the right, the hanyou/youkai lazily grabbed her bare breast and squeezed it gently. Since speaking wasn't exactly his strong point at the moment, he just said, "Okay," and let one claw brush against her nipple. He knew he had done the right thing when her scent spiked wildly and she let out a surprised squeak. Her own hands were now scrabbling at the various and sundry ties of his haori, and he was vaguely surprised when she yanked it off his shoulders. What had previously seemed like an impossibility was quickly becoming an inevitability.

InuYasha shrugged out of the red garment and tossed it to the side, and his kosode quickly followed suit. It pleased him to no end that they now matched, and he pulled her into a tight embrace, relishing the feel of skin against skin. He shuddered violently and fought the urge to let out a loud howl. _That _would bring in a lot of unwanted attention.

Kami, why had no-one ever told her the simple feel of skin against skin could be so good? Every nerve in Kagome's body was alive and tingling with pleasure, while her blood rushed like fire through her veins, and all of it came from the feel of his bare chest against hers. If this was what mere touching felt like, she daren't imagine what actual coupling might do to her.

Before her imagination could get too carried away, InuYasha was pulling her even more tightly against him as he started lowering himself to the ground. For a split second, she was lying on top of him, then they were rolling, and before she could make a single sound, her back was on the futon and her transformed hanyou was grinning down at her. Secretly she thought the grin made him look a little eerie, but when she looked closer she could see the hanyou behind the youkai mask he currently wore, and that helped her tamp down the fear.

He lowered himself down and nuzzled her neck, his breath hot against her flesh. "Last…chance," he panted. She could practically _hear _the strain in his voice. "Still…want?"

"Always," she whispered back.

"All…I…need," he growled, and without further ado, he descended upon her like a starving man at a feast, and she accepted him gladly.

A short time later, he took her for his own, and she received him in return. A soft cry of joy left her lips as the fire rushed through her body and seared her very soul. After years of suffering and neglect, it finally seemed like everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Far off in the distance, the servants of the Southern castle announced the start of the evening meal. There was the steady tromp of feet as the youkai made their way to the dining hall, along with the chatter of a hundred different conversations. All of it passed around the guestroom like water around a stone; for the moment, nothing could disturb the peace within.<p>

They lay together in the darkness, bodies shivering and hearts pounding. Kagome reached down and took InuYasha's hand, her thumb skimming over his sweaty skin with the utmost gentility. Her other hand rested on his chest, and she could feel the runaway beat in his chest slowing as the minutes passed. Looking up, she noticed his face was steadily returning to normal: the color was leeching out of his cheeks, and his eyes were slowly fading back to gold. When he caught her glance, he smirked tiredly at her and closed his clawed fingers around her hand.

"Was that all right?" she managed to whisper.

"If I ever figure out how to describe it, I'll tell ya." He let out a deep sigh and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Fuck, if I knew words to describe something like that, I'd become a fucking poet."

"Fair enough." She nuzzled his chest and pressed herself closer. "Mmm…I get why it's called 'making love' now, at the very least."

"What's that?"

"Never mind."

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that in the dark, but it must have been quite a while, for they heard voices calling in the distance, and Kagome was pretty sure which names they were saying. Unless they wanted to be caught in a rather compromising position, their shining moment would have to come to an end, at least for now. "Time to go, Inu," she sighed.

"Do we have to?"

The childlike petulance in his voice made her smile slightly. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Well, maybe…a little…" His ears flattened just a tiny bit as a light blush dusted the bridge of his nose. "Feh."

She let out a soft laugh and stretched up to give him a kiss. The same tingles she'd felt before started up again, though muted by the exhaustion of losing her virginity. He made a sound that he would have called a growl, but was much more like a purr. It took every ounce of self-control she possessed to pull away from him and get up.

Kagome meandered over to the place where her blouse and bra had been tossed and knelt down to examine her bra. "You still owe me a new bra," she commented as she lifted the ruined garment. "Mama's gonna be livid."

"What?! I thought us doing it made us even!"'

She snorted in a very unladylike way as she scooped up her blouse and went off to hunt down her panties and skirt. "Tell that to my mother."

InuYasha had no reply to that, so Kagome continued her search for the rest of her clothes. Upon finding her skirt and panties wadded together in a corner, she picked them up and headed over to her backpack. After she pulled on her panties and skirt, she opened her backpack, tucked the torn bra into a discreet side pocket, and took out a new one. She donned it swiftly and put her blouse on over it. It would be highly suspicious, she reasoned, if she came out wearing different clothes than earlier.

"Why do you even care?" InuYasha finally griped. Turning to look at him, she saw that he had finished tying his haori and was now staring at her with brow furrowed, arms crossed and ears flattened. "It's not like you ain't got more of those cloth contraptions."

Kagome gave him an exasperated look. "No, but they aren't exactly cheap, Inu. That one in particular came from a specialty store."

He snorted derisively. "What's so special about it? It's just cloth and wires, isn't it?"

She felt her face go red. The memory washed over her like it had happened yesterday: almost six months previously, she had been endowed with an extra inch or so of cleavage, plus most of her old undergarments had been worn out from being worn frequently in the Sengoku jidai, so Mama had taken her to a shop to get her fitted with new bras. At first, the attendant had shown her the usual supply of practical beige bras, as well as the occasional sports bra, but then she had shown her something completely different. It was black and seemed to be made of lace, foam and elastic, and the wire looked slightly thicker. According to the attendant, it was a push-up bra. "It's especially nice if you want to draw more attention to your boobs," she'd teased. Kagome didn't think anything short of full-frontal nudity would ever catch a certain someone's eyes, but something in her had made her grab the bra and put it in the pile. Feeling like she had just put a box of condoms in the grocery basket, she had brought the pile over to her mother, and they had proceeded to check out. When the cashier had fished the lacy garment out of the more modest ones, Kagome had gone red as a beet, but Mama didn't even bat an eyelid as she paid for it. After they left, the miko had felt a pressing need to explain herself, but Mama Higurashi had waved it all away. "If it makes you happy to have it, dear, why would I object? I remember what it was like to be young and pretty; you don't want to know some of the things I got up to. As long as you're staying safe, I don't mind, Kagome." Kagome had thanked her at least a thousand times then, and Mama just shook her head and smiled.

Several days later, she had worn the bra for the first time, hoping against hope that she'd get a reaction from a certain hanyou. It certainly got a reaction from Miroku; the hentai houshi had stared at her bust for so long both Sango and InuYasha had beaten him senseless. Unfortunately, InuYasha didn't notice a single thing, or if he did, he hid it extremely well. Over the course of the next few months, she'd intermittently worn the bra in the hopes that she'd eventually get a reaction from him, but to no avail. Now it was ruined, and she was sure he'd never noticed the difference. _'What a waste of money,' _she sighed internally.

"What's with the blush, wench?" He seemed both amused and concerned by this development. "What'd I say, huh?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "You're right. There's nothing special about it."

He sniffed once, and his eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

"It doesn't matter, all right? It's stupid!"

"I ain't gonna laugh, if that's your problem."

Kagome went, if possible, even redder. "It's called a push-up bra," she squeaked. "It's…it was to make my…me look…like my chest was bigger."

InuYasha didn't look like he was about to laugh; on the contrary, he just looked confused. "Why would you want to do that?"

The shade of red she turned at that moment rivaled InuYasha's fire-rat haori. "I thought…maybe…you'd find me more attractive if I…"

Understanding flared in the hanyou's eyes, and with it irritation. "Why the fuck would you think I don't find you attractive the way you are? You're the one who's always telling me to stay the way I am; maybe you should listen to your own advice!"

Her mouth flopped open in shock. "It's not the same!"

"It damn well is the same! I like you just the way you are – breasts, ass, everything!" His brain caught up with what he said just as the words left his mouth. Looking embarrassed and more than a little bit afraid, he quickly said, "I-I didn't mean it…shit, I didn't mean it like that!"

Kagome's blush faded slightly as a smile slowly spread over her face. "If you did mean it, thank you. That's…that's really nice of you." The loss of the bra suddenly didn't feel as bad anymore. Clapping her hands together and beaming brightly, she exclaimed, "I'm starving! Let's go down to dinner!"

"Feh." He strode forward a step and thrust out his arm like he was about to elbow her in the stomach. It took her a moment to realize that he was offering her his arm, though not in a very gentlemanly manner. She took it gladly, and the side of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Why are you always so determined not to smile, baka?" she admonished as they walked out the door.

"Dunno. Just don't, I guess."

"You were smiling back in there."

"Whatever." He was definitely fighting a grin now. Kagome stretched up and gave him a peck on the check. "What was that for?"

"It's just for you, that's what."

He thought about it for a second before nodding. "Good." Arm in arm, they walked down to the dining hall, ready to face their friends after the unexpected and momentous change between them.

Dinner was nearly halfway over by the time they arrived, and more than one youkai gave them a disapproving look as they strode through the crowd. Kokoro was waiting for them at the high table, along with the rest of the group. He raised one eyebrow as they approached, but thankfully did not comment. He also raised a hand for silence when the others started to speak. "They have been talking for a long time and are exhausted," he stated. "Let them eat first."

"Is there any food left for us, Kokoro-sama?" Kagome asked hopefully. Now that she was out of the room and could smell the wonderful smell of an exquisitely prepared meal, she realized she was very hungry indeed.

"There should be something left for the two of you," the youkai lord replied. "Though if you wanted a full dinner, you should have come earlier."

Upon hearing this, Miroku looked up from his dinner and smiled in that oh so pervy way. "I'm sure InuYasha informed her as such," he joked.

Next second he was running pell-mell out of the dining hall with both Sango and InuYasha at his heels, both of them red in the face and screaming blue murder at his less than appropriate jest. InuYasha had drawn his Tetsusaiga and was swinging it hard and fast at the houshi's retreating heels. If Sango had had her Hiraikotsu, she surely would be doing the same thing. The roar of laughter that rose at this event was deafening as every youkai watched the houshi dodge sword and fist as he fled.

"Settle down, settle down!" Kokoro cried as Kagome turned redder and redder. "Think of the lady!"

Hikari put a hand on the miko's shoulder and steered her toward the table. "Just ignore 'em," she advised. "They'll forget about it soon enough."

Kagome shook her head as she sat down at the table. "The question is: will I ever forget it?"

She spent the rest of dinner apologizing up and down for her friends' behavior. Even though Kokoro said they were forgiven the first time, she felt like she had to explain herself to him. After all, most people's friends weren't temperamental warriors or perverted holy men. It was only after InuYasha and Sango came back to the hall that she finally let up.

"Where's Miroku-sama?" she asked, a little timidly.

"You don't want to know," was the only reply Sango gave. InuYasha just grunted.

After that little debacle, Kagome's single intent was to eat quickly and get back to her room before something else happened. InuYasha and Sango remained in black humors for the rest of the meal, making conversation between or with them impossible. Hikari wasn't really the conversing type, and Kokoro was deeply embroiled in a conversation betwixt himself, Sohei and Akira. Blushing furiously, Kagome gobbled down her meal and quickly excused herself.

Before she could leave, Hikari grabbed her arm. When she turned to look at her, the she-hanyou had as close to a remorseful expression as it was possible for her to have. "Don't feel too bad about your friends," she said. "Shit happens, all right?"

Kagome managed a little half-smile at this. "Thanks, Hikari."

"Whatever." The edge of Hikari's mouth twitched, which took the rough edge off her otherwise uncaring comment. "Now fuck off and get some rest or whatever. You've had an…interesting day."

Kagome was about to leave when her brain processed the pause Hikari had taken…and exactly what it meant. Heart pounding, she turned to look at the tora-hanyou, her eyes Bambi wide with shock. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What?!"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Anybody with a decent sense of smell or youki awareness can totally tell you guys fucked, all right? You're lucky birds have shitty noses; otherwise Sohei would be all over this shit. Don't worry," she added quickly, for it looked like Kagome was about to cry, "nobody's going to be upset or anything. Hell, I thought Kokoro was going to start squealing when you guys walked in."

"Don't tell InuYasha!" Kagome managed to gasp. Unfortunately, she said it a mite too loudly, and at the sound of his name, the aforementioned hanyou looked around, ears twiddling madly.

"What're you talking about, wench?" he growled. "Tell me what?"

"That everybody knows you guys are screwing," Hikari said in a tone of voice that suggested she was talking about the weather.

"Oka-wait, WHAT?!"

"Unless you want your friends to figure out what you're doing, you'd better keep your voice down, pup." InuYasha's mouth instantly clicked shut, though he still glared balefully at her. "If you want my advice-don't give me that look, I give fucking brilliant advice-don't act like you're doing something horrible and illegal or whatever shit you think it is. If people think you're doing bad things, they're more likely to think badly of you."

Kagome stared at her. "Um…that was actually really good advice, Hikari."

"I ain't as stupid as I look, wench," she growled.

"Hey, only I can call her that!" InuYasha snapped.

"Who died and made you lord?"

"Maybe I ain't a lord, but I still fucking outrank you!"

"Obviously a prince outranks a blacksmith, dumbass. Didja think I'd be insulted by the truth?"

"Most people are!"

Kagome sighed and turned her back on the bickering hanyou. None of the youkai paid her any heed as she made her way through the tables and exited the hall. She walked slowly back to her room, her head whirling. She was still embarrassed, of course, but Hikari's words had managed to relieve her somewhat. Their room was exactly as they had left it; the futon was still mussed and several furniture items were still overturned. A slight blush tinted her cheeks as the memories rushed up to embrace her. Even now it seemed impossible for them to have done such a thing.

She sat down on the futon's edge and rested her chin on her knees. The young miko had a lot of things to think about, no mistake about that. While it was great that her relationship with InuYasha had reached a new level, she had to be reasonable about this. They couldn't just mate willy-nilly; they had Naraku and the debacle with Izayoi's urn to think about, plus she was still attending public school. Any…_consequences _would just inconvenience the entire group. _'Not that I don't want children,' _she thought with a slight blush. _'I just don't want them right __**now**__.'_

The door rattled open, and she turned to see InuYasha standing on the threshold, looking very much like he either wanted to scream or puke. "I swear I'm going to kill that fucking tiger," he growled.

Kagome sighed. "It's not her fault, plus she promised not to tell anybody who doesn't already know."

"Yeah, but did she say who knew? No! We have no fucking clue who knows and who doesn't!" He lashed out at the shoji door and scored five ragged marks in the pristine paper.

"Calm down, InuYasha! It's not like this is a bad thing for people to know." She reached out to touch his arm, but he jerked it away irritably.

"It is to me! Nobody should know about this!" He ran both hands through his mane and bared his teeth at nothing in particular. "I don't want to take that risk.

Kagome felt burning hot shame flood through her system, though she did her best to look proud and unaffected. She drew herself up to her full height, tears glimmering in her eyes. "If you really wanted to keep me safe, InuYasha, you wouldn't have slept with me."

He looked at her, his eyes filled with anger and hate. "Do you think I don't know that? I just…it's not that…fuck, you know it's not about you, K'gome. It's everybody else I have the fucking issues with."

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away from him. "If I had known you'd be ashamed," she whispered, "I never would have done it."

If she had been looking at him, she would have seen the hanyou's face transform into a mask of anguished pain. "I'm not ashamed, Kami dammit! I just don't want people to hurt you like they hurt my mother!" He reached out and pulled her against his chest, his chin resting on her head as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "She was persecuted just because she bore a hanyou," he croaked. "How d'you think those people'd react to someone who slept with one?"

Kagome, however, pushed the hanyou away, holding him at arms' length so she could stare sternly at him. "Like I said, InuYasha, if you were worried about that, you shouldn't have slept with me. You did, though, so we have to deal with the consequences. You said this is forever, so either you were lying, or you didn't think this through."

"Probably the last one," he admitted. "You know I ain't a great thinker."

Despite her ill feelings, she managed to smile at this. "You really aren't." She let him embrace her again; she buried her face against his chest as he stroked her long black hair. "It hurts that you think we should hide," she said, her voice slightly muffled by his haori. "Hiding just makes us look guilty, and it'll be a thousand times worse when it's discovered."

"But what if we find someone who really doesn't want a miko to be mated to a hanyou?" he asked.

"Until we do, we don't worry about it," she told him. "Let's just focus on the now, okay?"

"What's now?"

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes bright with a completely different emotion. "As far as I can tell, now is you and me. Tomorrow we resume the quest for your mother's urn, but tonight belongs to us, aite."

He blinked slightly. "You mean…you want…whuh?" Why did the words run away from him just when he needed them most?

"Yes. Just for one night, I want to be with you and forget what might come later. Is that all right?"

Feeling as though this were a little too good to be true, he lifted his hand up and gently placed it on her cheek. If it were a dream, surely he should be waking up now, right? "Yeah," he managed to say. "It's…yeah."

The smile on her face was more radiant than any star in the sky could ever hope to be. "That's enough for me," she whispered, and stood on tiptoe so she could press her lips against his.

And at that moment, it was enough for him, too.

* * *

><p>Morning dawned slowly, but it was clear and bright with a hint of summer in the air. Beneath the molten crust of the Land of Fire, most youkai still slumbered, but the group of visitors was already up and about. As discussed previously, they were getting ready to start on the next leg of the journey. For the first time in at least a month, the group was travelling together; Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara with InuYasha, Kagome, and Yoru. They had been apprehensive about admitting a strange youkai to their group, but Kagome had assured them that Yoru was a good and noble panther, and they had finally agreed to let her accompany them.<p>

As the sun slowly rose over the horizon, the bags were packed with rations and secured on the various steeds. Kokoro promised to see them to the very edge of the Southern kingdom, so as to avoid what happened to InuYasha and Kagome. Hikari made like she was happy to see them go, but she pulled Kagome aside and gave her some advice.

"Don't let that asshole treat you like shit, okay? He pisses you off, you clobber him."

"He won't," Kagome said, perhaps a little uncertainly.

Hikari glowered. "I mean it, wench. He hurts you, give him a lesson he won't soon forget, preferably in his joy department." Before Kagome could say anything, or even blush, the tora-hanyou was gone.

Then Kokoro was leading them to the gates of the Southern castle; as they walked, his cape rippled and transformed into two great fiery wings. The main gates creaked as they opened, revealing something that was completely impossible: a tunnel of swirling lava slanting sharply upward, with a small speck of light at the far end to indicate the exit.

"How did you do this?" Kagome managed to whisper.

"It wasn't easy," was Kokoro's only reply. He knelt down and spread his wings wide before launching himself into the air. Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and transformed in midair so the two humans could board her and fly up to the surface. As neither Kagome nor InuYasha could fit on Kirara's back, Shippou was forced to transform into his pink ball form in order to get them up to the surface. He did this with only marginal amounts of whining, though this was mostly due to the fact that Kagome had promised to bring him some extra treats next time she went to the Heisei jidai.

The tunnel was not as long as it first seemed to be; in less than fifteen minutes, they were out in the Land of Fire, and the tunnel's mouth had vanished as if by magic. Which, Kagome reminded herself, it probably had. Perhaps the Southern castle was also defended by a barrier. She shook her head and turned her attention toward Kokoro. It was quite an interesting sight to watch; she vaguely wondered if this was what inspired the idea of angels. Kokoro sailed majestically through the air, his wings only beating once or twice per minute. The sunlight brought all the colors out in his feathers, from rusty red to lemon yellow, and made his wings look like they were aflame. She spent most of the rest of the journey out of the Southern lands staring at them and staunchly ignoring InuYasha and Shippou's bickering.

Once they had left the wastelands behind, Kokoro angled down toward the ground and landed in the shade of a large tree. Surprisingly, Sohei was waiting for them, and Yoru was with him. "Had to bring her here," he explained. "By the way, I thought you guys would never get here."

"Now's no time for bragging, brother," Kokoro reprimanded softly. "We need to get back to the castle and start planning what to do next."

"Hai, I agree." He turned to the group before him. "I guess this is farewell, then." The youkai prince strode forward and, to the surprise of everyone except Kokoro, hugged Kagome so tightly her spine cracked. "If you ever tire of the pup," he whispered, "remember me."

"Get off her!" Sohei ducked just as InuYasha took a swipe at him.

"It was a joke, InuYasha, just a joke," he said quickly.

"Perhaps we should depart if this is your idea of joking, brother," Kokoro sighed. He reached out and put his hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "If you are ever in need of assistance of any kind, do not hesitate to come to me. My doors will always be open to you."

"Uh, yeah…sure." InuYasha ducked out from under his hand and slowly backed away. He still wasn't used to youkai being nice to the point of reverence when it came to him. "Whatever."

The youkai lord smiled at his obvious embarrassment. "I hope you are successful in your mission, young ones. We will do our part here in the South. Be safe." With that, he spread his wings and took off, his brother flying beside him as they headed back to their home.

The group watched them go for some time before looking at each other. "Shall we start our journey then?" Miroku asked.

"Where are we going?"

"First we have to do some research. We have no idea where this Eien Rengoku might be, or if he even exists," Kagome stated. "Maybe we should find a village and start asking around."

"Just like old times, then," Miroku joked. "Let's get going."

Kirara let out a growl of assent and flew off again. After a few minutes of debate, InuYasha and Kagome decided to ride Yoru for a while, with Shippou seated on the great panther's head. She let out a challenging roar and leaped into the forest, her paws seeming not to touch the ground as she ran and ran.

Twelve hours later they stopped in a small clearing for rest and lunch. As Kagome retrieved the provisions they had received from the South, the others started discussing the situation at hand.

"I find it extremely unusual that we have not found a single village yet," Miroku commented. "Perhaps the South is too uninhabitable."

"Maybe, but should we even be asking in human villages? This youkai is supposed to be nearly impossible to find, so normal people probably haven't heard of him," Sango pointed out.

"Do you think he might be hidden behind a barrier, like Naraku?" Shippou asked.

Kagome handed everyone a rice ball and some meat strips. Her eyebrows knitted together as she considered what everybody had said. "If that's the case, it might be difficult for us to find him. Kami know we have enough trouble trying to find Naraku."

"Dammit, all this talking is getting us nowhere!" InuYasha crushed a strip of meat in his fist and brandished it wildly. "We need to start searching again. That's the only way we'll accomplish anything."

Kagome sighed. She'd been doing that a lot lately. "InuYasha, we've told you a thousand times already; we're not as resilient as you are. We need to rest, and you do too."She gave him a look reminiscent of the ones Minami and Kokoro had given him, and he quailed. "Calm down and eat your lunch."

InuYasha glared sullenly at her, but he started eating without complaint. She shook her head and smiled slightly. That hanyou would never change, and for that, she was glad.

All was quiet as they ate their lunch. The meal was frugal, as they didn't want to put too much of a strain on their rations just yet. As they were packing up, however, the breeze kicked up, and both InuYasha and Kagome stiffened at the exact same moment.

"I smell ōkami," InuYasha snarled.

"There are two shikon-no-kakera nearby," Kagome whispered, "and they're coming this way…really quickly!"

It didn't take a genius to put two and two together after that. Kouga was coming for them, and as usual, there was only one thing he wanted.

"Get behind me, Kagome!" InuYasha put his arm out, caught Kagome by the waist and deftly pushed her behind his back. At the same time, he popped Tetsusaiga out of its sheath with his thumb.

"Don't worry, Inu," she grumbled, "I can take care of myself." Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out her bow and quiver, swiftly nocking an arrow and pulling the bow into ready position.

"Ready over here!" Sango called. She and Miroku were standing on either side of Kirara, who had transformed and was growling in the direction the wind was coming from. Yoru, who had been sitting some distance away from the group, now came up to stand beside InuYasha, her yellow fangs bared in a fearsome snarl.

The minutes ticked slowly by as they waited for the wolf prince to arrive. The wisps of his trademark tornado appeared over the treetops, and the sound of panting wolves began to reach their ears. Hands tightened on weapons and Shippou dived for cover.

With all the drama of the best of showmen, Kouga burst out of the foliage and landed before the assembled group. "Yo, humans," he said with a salute. Then he glanced around and frowned at the houshi, youkai-taijiya and hanyou. "What are you doing here, inu-korro? Aren't you supposed to be chasing your tail or something?"

InuYasha growled and placed his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "What d'you want, ōkami?"

He scratched one ear nonchalantly and smirked at the hanyou. "Obviously I've come to see how you're doing, baka inu."

InuYasha blinked. "With wha-"

Then it hit him like an icy tidal wave. Kami dammit, he had completely forgotten about Kouga's stupid bet! The Eastern city and Kagome's subsequent injury had driven it completely from his mind, and current events hadn't done much to jog his memory. Now, as the wolf prince smirked triumphantly at him, it washed over him anew: Kouga intercepting him, the fight that followed, and him being tricked into accepting the bet. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! If Kagome found out about this, it would ruin _everything. _Forget whatever injury might be inflicted upon his person-though she would undoubtedly 'sit' him a thousand times if she did find out.

He instantly knew he either had to chase Kouga away or shut his mouth for good. Stepping forward, InuYasha drew his Tetsusaiga and brandished it fiercely. "Fuck off back to whatever cave you crawled out of, wolf shit!" he roared. "Go now and I'll let you keep your fucking neck!" He swung the sword as hard and fast as he could, aiming right for the snotty ōkami's neck.

Kouga easily jumped the whirling blade. "Whoa! Somebody's touchy today. Not doing so well, then, inu-korro? I should have known you wouldn't have it in you."

"Oh, stop it, you two!" Kagome elbowed InuYasha aside and stepped in between the two males. "Get your hormones under control already!"

Just like that, Kouga's smirk vanished.

"Ka-Kagome? You mean…he found you?!" He leaped forward, seized her shoulders, and started sniffing at her neck.

The sight of a rival male touching his mate sent InuYasha into a horrific rage. Eyes flashing red, he charged forward, Tetsusaiga held over his head. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!"

At about the same time, Kagome shrieked, "GET OFF ME!" Her reiki spiked, forcing both InuYasha and Kouga back several paces.

"Damn, she…she reeks of dog!" Kouga rubbed his nose for several seconds, his eyes watering slightly. Then his face took on an expression that suggested a close friend had just died. "Wow. I…I honestly didn't think you had it in you, inu-korro."

Sango looked over at InuYasha, her brow furrowing. "What's he talking about, InuYasha?"

"He's just running his mouth like always," he snapped. "Don't listen to him!"

Kagome had turned toward Kouga, looking more bemused than angry now. "What _are _you talking about, Kouga-kun?"

Kouga's eyes were on InuYasha. "Don't tell me you _forgot _about our bet, inu-korro! _Especially _considering you just won! First guy to find and mate with Kagome wins, and loser has to fuck off for good." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Can't believe you forgot, baka inu."

"Yeah, well, I won, wolf-shit!" InuYasha couldn't help puffing his chest a bit as he said this. "So get lost!"

"Don't I get a last goodbye?"

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"C'mon, have some mercy, inu-korro." He turned back toward Kagome, his smirk back in place. "Hey, Ka-"

Kagome was frozen in place, as if she had suddenly become a stone statue. Her eyes, however, were quickly filling with fire and lightning while her face turned an ugly shade of red. Kouga took a step back, and InuYasha's ears went flat. "A bet," she intoned flatly.

"What about it?" Kouga asked nervously.

Kagome's reiki spiked as she strode forward, and the ōkami-youkai leaped away, howling as his face and arms were scorched. She stormed toward InuYasha with murderous intent written all over her face. He backed away, flinching as her once welcoming and soothing aura burned and scorched him like boiling acid. Unfortunately, his back hit a tree at that moment, so he was unable to flee any further. She lunged forward and grabbed his haori and kotodama. "You mean last night happened BECAUSE OF A STUPID BET?!" she screamed.

"What? No, I-"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" She shook him as hard as she could, which wasn't all that hard, really, before shoving him away and storming off. "How could I be so blind?" she cried. "I _knew _you didn't feel the same as I do, but I still went and slept with you like some common whore! Kami damn it all!" She pulled at her hair in frustration, sending several raven black strands floating down to the ground.

Concerned by this turn of events, Miroku strode forward in order to try and pacify the miko. "Kagome-sama, I don't think that's what-"

"YOU stay OUT OF THIS!" she barked. By this point her reiki was so aggravated that it had become visible; a blue haze swirled around her body like a heat wave, distorting the air and forcing all the youkai near her to retreat. Miroku's mouth clicked shut and he stepped behind Sango.

Kouga, however, seized his chance and promptly started his retreat. He stopped just long enough to shake InuYasha's hand. "As agreed, inu-korro, I will go away and never bother you again." He smirked evilly at the bemused hanyou. "Enjoy your mate." Then he was high-tailing it back the way he had come, nearly flattening his wolves, Hakkaku and Ginta as they emerged from the foliage. With sighs of exasperation, they turned around and started following him.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome roared. She aimed wildly and fired an arrow into the trees. It burned like a comet as it soared into the darkness, but the wolf was already gone. "You're not getting away from me!" She leaped onto Yoru's back and galvanized her into action. "After him, Yoru!"

InuYasha moved forward and reached toward her. "Kagome! Wait!"

"Osuwari!" The kotodama glowed brightly and pulled him down with a resounding thud. "YOU," she pointed an accusatory finger at him, "stay put. I am NOT finished with you yet." Then she spurred the hyō-youkai forward, and in a blur of paws and midnight fur, they were gone.

InuYasha tried to push himself off the ground, but was largely unsuccessful. "Fucking ōkami," he growled. "He _always _fucks everything up." He managed to lift his eyes off the grassy ground and saw that the others were all staring at him. "What are you waiting for, idiots?!" he spat. "Get after her!"

Miroku nodded. "Right. Sango, Kirara, let's get going. We don't want them to get too far ahead." The two humans clambered onto Kirara's back and readied their weapons.

Shippou peeped out from behind the rock he'd chosen as a hiding place. "What about me?" he asked. "What should I do?"

"Look after InuYasha!" Sango called back. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!"

"Okay!" he called back. "You've got this," he muttered to himself as Kirara flew away. "You _can _do this."

At that moment, the necklace's spell wore off and InuYasha surged upright, his mouth fixed in a snarl. "Stupid wench! Like we needed this to happen right now." He jumped to his feet and made to follow after the others. "She'd better not try to run away again!"

"InuYasha, you shouldn't go after her right now! She needs time to calm down!" Shippou jumped up onto InuYasha's head and started pulling on his ears like he was a horse he was trying to rein in. "You're just going to make things even worse!"

"Shut up!" He reached up, seized the back of Shippou's vest, and flung him away irritably. "I'm going after her, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" With that, InuYasha leaped into the surrounding trees and started hopping from branch to branch with agility that would put the most skilled monkey to shame.

"InuYasha, DON'T!" Shippou reached into his vest and pulled out one of his magic leaves. He placed it on his head and jumped into the air. With a puff of smoke, he had transformed into a large pink bird and was flying after the hanyou. "Don't do anything stupid, baka!"

'_Oh man,' _he thought as he winged over the treetops, _'can this get any worse?'_

* * *

><p><em>Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh.<em>

Trees were racing past in blurs of green and brown as Yoru stormed through the forest. Kagome's hair was flying behind them like a banner in the wind, but she paid it no heed. Her mind was completely occupied with the wolves she knew were running in front of them. If she let herself get off task, the pain would return, and she wasn't ready to face that yet. She'd deal with it after dealing with Kouga.

There was a whitish-brown flash up ahead; a wolf's tail, perhaps? Without even thinking about it, Kagome lifted up her bow, nocked another arrow and let it fly. She didn't even look to see if it had hit anything: she just kept on moving. She drove her knees into Yoru's flanks, urging her to move faster.

'_I'll get to the bottom of this,' _she thought vengefully. _'I'll find out what happened, and then…' _Her heart juddered slightly as her thoughts ventured down a more painful avenue. _'Then I'll figure out what to do about InuYasha.'_

It was at that moment, when she was paying less and less attention to the path in front of them, that it happened. With all the suddenness of a bolt from the blue, a huge heavy something slammed into Kagome, driving the breath out of her and knocking her to the ground. Her bow flew off into the surrounding bushes and her arrows spilled over the earth as she slammed to the ground. Stars whirling in front of her eyes, the stunned miko lay on the ground, too hurt to even breathe. Feeling quite feeble, she attempted to rise, and felt something rough and stringy brush against her hands. _'Is this…a net?'_

Yoru let out a thunderous roar, and Kagome lifted her head as far as the weighted net would allow. She was just barely able to glimpse the hyō-youkai battling with a group of horsemen. They all wielded spears and aimed blows at her body, while Yoru raked them and their steeds with her claws. One man gave an unearthly wail as Yoru pounced upon him, but it was cut off as the panther locked her jaws around his neck and bit off his head. Blood fountained from the stump as the corpse fell to the ground and…dissolved? Kagome blinked; yes, both the head and the body had become smoke, and the smoke in turn had become nothing. _'Then…they're all youkai?'_

Abruptly, the fighting stopped as another youkai rode into the clearing. He wore magnificent samurai armor gilded with gold filigree and a horned helmet that covered most of his face. His steed had a fiery purple mane and three bulging red eyes. He had two swords at his side and a dagger in his saddle. His red eyes were disdainful as he gazed at the bloodied panther.

"Report," he commanded.

"General, we have ensnared the girl, as per instruction," one of the youkai replied, "but the panther is…putting up a fair fight. Keishi has already been killed."

The general sniffed. "Serves the whelp right, if he cannot stand against one old panther." He turned toward Yoru and drew his katana. "Hyō-youkai, you have fought valiantly. Our orders are to obtain the girl, not her steed. I am an honorable youkai, and can respect strength; if you leave now, we will not follow you. You will be free."

"But General, she killed-"

The general glared at the youkai who had spoken, and he lapsed into silence. "Those are my terms, hyo-youkai," he thundered. "Refuse them, and I shall have no choice but to kill you."

Kagome lifted her hand and reached out toward Yoru. "Yoru…" she wheezed. "Stop…run away…get out…of here…"

Yoru lifted her head and roared once more before charging straight at the general. He let out a deep breath. "I see you have made your choice. Then so be it." He lifted his heels and kicked the youkai horse's flanks, spurring it into a charge. Katana held high and plume blowing in the wind, he met the panther's charge halfway, but instead of crashing into her and doing battle, he directed his horse to run around her. In the second of time when they were side by side, he turned his katana upside down and stabbed down as hard as he could. Yoru, who was moving too fast and hard to dodge, was hit in the neck. The sharp blade cut through her vertebrae, trachea and esophagus before exiting her throat in an explosion of blood. Jaw flapping in pained horror, Yoru careened into an ancient oak tree, her limbs twitching and flailing as they refused to answer her commands. She hit the ground with a tremendous BOOM and lay motionless.

The general sniffed once and started wiping his bloodied katana with a white cloth. "Finish the job," he ordered.

Two soldiers hooked their spears into a set of brass rings woven into the net and hefted Kagome into the air. Momentarily disoriented by the sudden change in position, it took the miko several seconds to get her new bearings. When her world finally stopped spinning, she could see the other soldiers dismounting and heading toward Yoru. Malice gleamed in their cruel red eyes as they hefted their spears high over their heads. Yoru lifted her head and made a defiant burbling noise, blood gushing from the wound in her neck. Kagome realized what the soldiers were intending to do and started thrashing about in her prison. "Don't hurt her!" she screamed. "No-STOP!"

Her cries went unheeded, and her struggles were in vain. The soldiers reached Yoru and moved to surround her. She burbled for a few more seconds before letting her head flop back on the ground. Already her jade eyes were hazy, and her breath was harsh and rasping. They paused for a bit, as if to savor the moment, and then they started stabbing the downed panther. Yoru let out a painted cry as the spears bit into her again and again; it grew feebler as the soldiers continued their attack. Kagome felt each blow as if it were her lying in the ring of soldiers, and she screamed and yelled abuse at the soldiers, pushing against the unyielding fibers for all she was worth. Blood shone brightly on the spearheads, splattered against the soldiers' armor and soaked into the soil beneath their feet with mundane finality. Tears filled the miko's eyes as the faithful hyo-youkai took one last breath and lay motionless, blood still pouring from her many wounds.

Kagome looked at the general, hate welling in her breast like boiling water. "You MONSTER!" she screamed. "You fucking monster! How could you?!"

The general finished wiping off his katana and sheathed it. "It had to be done," he intoned solemnly. "I gave her one opportunity to escape. She should have taken it if she wanted to live." The general tugged hard on his horse's reins and it reared with a shrieking whinny. "Let us take this glorious bounty back to the master! Today, we have at last succeeded in our mission!"

The soldiers lifted their bloody weapons in a salute. "Hail the legions of the Fallen Prince!" they roared. "Mighty and victorious are we who tread in Hell's flames!" Then they kicked their horses' sides and set off through the forest.

If Kagome had been uncomfortable before, she was absolutely miserable now. The soldiers kept her between their horses, so she bounced and jerked like a ball on a string. Any low obstacle the soldiers avoided somehow managed to strike her, and she was well and truly sore within fifteen minutes of travel. Worse than the bouncing and the bruises was the knowledge that she had been taken as easily as a fish in a barrel, and that Yoru had died because of it.

'_Kikyou would have been able to escape,' _a nasty voice whispered in the back of her head. _'She wouldn't have been defeated by a lousy net._'

'_Shut up!' _She clamped her hands over her ears, even though she knew the voice was coming from her own head. _'It doesn't matter who could do what! It's too late for that; I'm captured, and I'll just have to make the most of it. Besides, InuYasha chose me in the end.'_

'_Because of a bet, stupid! If Kikyou had a real body, he wouldn't look twice at __**you.**__'_

Kagome let out a whimper. One of the soldiers noticed and clubbed the net hard. "Quiet down there! Plenty of time for that when we return to the master!"

"Who is your master?" Kagome shouted back. "Who would go to the trouble of capturing me?"

"I said SHUT UP!" The soldiers swung down again, and this time he hit the side of Kagome's head. Stars exploded in front of her eyes as she reeled and flopped in the net. Beneath the pain and the crushing blackness, the question lingered in Kagome's head: who is the 'fallen prince'?

Then a horrible sickness that had nothing to do with the ride or the blows came over her. Cold sweat pricked her skin and her throat constricted sharply. The story of Kasai Jinsoku rose to the forefront of her mind-the story of the crazed prince who killed an innocent woman out of spite and was supposedly exiled. Back in the Southern castle they had wondered whether or not Kasai Jinsoku and the mercenary chief Eien Rengoku were one and the same.

Kagome had the nasty feeling she was about to find out.


	39. Imprisonment

Kagome spent a great deal of the trip drifting in and out of a crushing blackness. The blows she'd taken to the head did a great deal more damage than she'd felt at the time; now her head throbbed and pulsed like an overused bass drum. Feeling incredibly sorry for herself, the miko curled up within the net and closed her eyes. _'Why does this always happen to me?'_

Strange, meaningless images drifted in front of her eyes as the soldiers moved on. After she ceased to resist them, they'd stopped hitting her, which was something. At the moment, she was too out of it to care, and they were too focused on traveling to say anything about it. Hoof beats sometimes intruded on her mindless reverie, but they soon faded into the background.

Then, sometime later (Minutes? Hours? Days?), the hoof beats stopped altogether, though they were still moving. This was a relevant enough change to cause Kagome to stir and crack open one eye. The only thing she saw was the ass of a youkai horse, which told her absolutely nothing about her new location. She tried to wiggle around to get a new vantage point, but to no avail. For now, she would have to remain in the dark.

A new voice sounded somewhere to her right. "General Tsuta, your party is late. Our lord has become quite impatient."

Something moved over to her far left. Kagome turned her head and caught a glimpse of magnificent filigreed armor. "Stand down, soldier. A good hunter is patient, whether he waits two hours or two weeks for his prey to come to him. We have accomplished our objective; the girl is ours. Our lord has waited two hundred years for his revenge to come to fruition: is that not good enough for you?"

There was a pause, and then the other voice mumbled something that might have been "No sir."

"I thought as much." A shadow fell over Kagome as General Tsuta moved to stand over her. "Girl, I know you're awake."

"How could you tell?" she asked politely.

"Hold your tongue, wench. I have no time or patience for sass." Then, to her surprise, he drew his wakizashi and cut the ropes that formed the 'floor' of the net. With a muffled "Oof!" Kagome fell to the ground. "Bind her with the special ropes," the general ordered. "We must make her presentable for our lord."

As one of the soldiers moved to acquire the rope, Kagome tried to make her escape. However, she misjudged both the strength of her body and the integrity of the ground, and the end result was her falling down in a cloud of grey dust. Her cheeks burned as the soldiers broke into raucous laughter.

"Nice try, my feeble kitten," the rope-retrieving soldier jeered. "Maybe next time you should try crawling!"

Her desperation growing, Kagome lifted her hands up and thrust them out, calling upon the reiki she knew she possessed. There was a soft _hiss _as the soldier's hands started to burn, but the damage was too slow and too minimal to do any harm. Jeering madly, he slapped her with the back of his hand. Her face hit the ground with a soft _whump, _and the bitter, gritty taste of ashes invaded her mouth. The soldiers lifted her hands away from her body and bound them with a rope that was icy cold and slimy to the touch. Her entire body went numb at the feel of them, and she let out a cry of horror.

"That'll hold yah!" The soldier grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up off the ground. Kagome's scalp burned horribly as numerous hairs were ripped from their roots, but she managed to hold back her tears. "Rope's made from the hair of a Hellhound, wench. No matter how strong you are in the holy arts, you can't break it." He sniggered and pushed her away. "Not that we need 'em. You're the weakest, most useless miko I've ever laid eyes on!"

"Enough, Koyama. The lord wants her alive and whole for his enjoyment." General Tsuta rode over to them, a frown just visible beneath the visor of his helmet. "Give her to me."

"Aw, can't I just-"

The general placed the blade of his wakizashi against Koyama's throat. "That's an order, soldier," he said quietly. Koyama swallowed, bent over and hefted Kagome into the air. He placed her directly in front of the general, right against the youkai horse's neck. It snorted and fixed one bulging red eye on her. She shivered and turned away.

Since she was now sitting at the front of the procession, Kagome took her chance and looked around. The ashy taste in her mouth and the grey dust were instantly explained: the ground was covered in a thick layer of grayish-white ashes, extending as far as her eye could see. There wasn't a living thing for mile and miles, save the procession moving through the barren place. When she looked up, she saw that the sky was black and purple like a mottled bruise. "What is this place?" she whispered before remembering she wasn't supposed to be talking.

General Tsuta glared down at her, but seemed in a more charitable mood than his soldiers. "Long ago, this land belonged to a tribe of lesser beings. My lord wanted it for himself, so he took it. His fury and blood-lust was so great it caused the fire-mountain to erupt. While everything around him burned, he flew into the mountain and tamed its great fires. From that victory he obtained his fortress as well as these lands, which he called the Badlands."

She glanced around at the barren landscape. _'Very aptly named.'_

Several minutes into the procession, she spotted something on the landscape that looked rather like a mottled grey orange, but it was hard to tell from this distance. _'Maybe that's the mountain fortress,' _she thought. _'Well, the volcano fortress.' _If she had felt like trying the general's patience, she might have asked him.

Her hunch turned out to be correct. Fifteen minutes later, the orange had swelled into a great mountain fortress. Traces of its volcanic past were evident in its construction; great patches of wood spanned over several gaps in the grayish-black stone where, once upon a time, lava must have freely flowed. Several youkai patrolled around it in pairs. _'This "Fallen Prince" really values his security, doesn't he?'_

One pair stood on either side of a blank stretch of wall, and they stiffened into a salute when the general's party approached. "Stand down, men," the general ordered.

One youkai turned its red eyes on Kagome. "Who is this human, General? You know how our lord feels about strangers."

"She is the one the lord sent us to find," he replied. "I believe he called her 'his special guest.'"

Both of them immediately relaxed. "Then you are cleared to enter, General." They turned around and pressed their palms against the stone wall. At their touch it melted away to reveal a gaping tunnel. As soon as the wall stopped fading, the youkai soldiers dismounted and entered the tunnel.

General Tsuta pulled Kagome off his horse and turned her toward the desolate Badlands. "Take a good look, human. This is the last time you will ever see the open air and the sunlight."

Kagome glanced around at the ashen fields and dark sky. "Not much of either in this place."

General Tsuta chuckled. "True enough." Then he forced her to turn toward the tunnel and directed her inside. As they passed over the threshold, the rock reformed over the mouth of the tunnel and closed it off from the outside world. Darkness closed in around them, abated only by a sputtering torch here and there. Kagome shivered, hunched her shoulders and thought longingly of her white woolen sweater. Worse than the cold or the dark was the youki she could feel emanating from deep within the fortress. Its evil power made bile rise in her throat and the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and she was a good distance away from it. And, judging from the direction the general was pushing her, they were going right toward it.

Someone was waiting for them at the tunnel's end. General Tsuta paused and drew a short bow. "Tsuzuki-san, I am honored by your presence."

Tsuzuki's lipless mouth curved into a slight smile. "Thou art expected within, General Tsuta. Mine lord wishes to hear wherefore thou art so late."

"You of all people should know that hunting takes time and patience, Tsuzuki-san."

The ridge over Tsuzuki's left eye twitched slightly. "Thou shouldst know the great Eien Rengoku doth not possess in spades the latter." He drew his kimono around himself and shook his head slightly. "But we talk as old maids do. Proceed we to the lord."

The bottom dropped out of Kagome's stomach. _'So this __**is **__Eien Rengoku's domain, and I'm his prisoner. This is not good…not good at all.' _

Tsuzuki looked over at Kagome with utter disdain on his face. "This be the woman? She reeks of fear and ignorance."

A flicker of annoyance broke through Kagome's fear. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

In the blink of an eye, Tsuzuki had drawn a knife from within his kimono and pressed it against her throat. "Hold thy tongue, wench. Tsuzuki be not so patient as the general."

"It's all right, Tsuzuki-san." General Tsuta yanked back on Kagome's arms so that she stumbled and nearly fell over. "She's trying to talk big to fool us into thinking she's stronger than she is. Just a common mortal trick."

"Enough talk. We go now to Eien Rengoku." Tsuzuki turned smartly on his heel and strolled away. General Tsuta pushed Kagome after him. She stumbled again but managed to keep her balance.

The area they passed through was much bigger and better lit than the entrance hall. Soldiers of differing ranks, well-dressed youkai and servants milled around on a thousand different errands, ducking into one of twenty different connecting tunnels as they continued their work. Kagome didn't have time to look around, as the general moved quickly through the nexus and pushed her down a side tunnel directly opposite the entrance.

This tunnel was much shorter than the first and quickly opened up into a room the length of several football fields. Entire legions of soldiers marched around the borders, struck dummies with swords and shot arrows into targets. It was clearly a training ground. _'Then these aren't just a group of youkai dressed up like soldiers,' _Kagome thought, _'these are proper soldiers.' _Her spirits sank as this realization hit her. Escaping this mountain fortress suddenly looked a lot tougher than before.

General Tsuta abruptly halted beside a group of archers. One of them had just tried to fire an arrow into a dummy but had missed it entirely. Their commanding officer scoffed and smacked the back of his head. "Imbecile! You shoot as if you have never taken human form before! If that happened on the battlefield, you wouldn't live to complain about it!"

"Back off, Lieutenant!" the general barked. "No need to be so hard on the recruit."

The lieutenant snapped to attention. "Gomen, General Tsuta, I did not see you there."

He ignored him and turned toward the archer. "State your name and rank, recruit."

The archers saluted halfheartedly. "Private Harunaka, sir."

"You do not hold the bow firmly enough, nor do you sight along the shaft," the general stated. "Do that and you will have more success."

Tsuzuki appeared at General Tsuta's elbow. "Dost thou intend to try further our lord's patience?"

"This is important, Tsuzuki-san, unless you'd like to tell the lord why his fighting forces are not fit for battle." Tsuzuki and General Tsuta glared at each other for a few seconds before the lizard dropped his eyes and stepped back. "Thank you for seeing sense, Tsuzuki-san," the general said smugly.

While this was going on, Kagome tried to loosen her bonds by flexing her wrists and fingers like she saw in some of those Western spy films. Unfortunately, the soldier who tied the knots had known what he was doing, not to mention the fact they were enchanted ropes. By the time the general noticed what she was doing, the miko had already given up. It didn't stop him from cuffing her, though.

Harunaka the recruit, meanwhile, had pulled his bow back into position and was sighting along the shaft. With a melodious _twang, _the arrow soared forth and thwacked solidly into the dummy's head. A huge grin spread over the recruit's face as he studied his handiwork. "Hey, it worked! Thanks, Gen-uh, I mean, arigato, sir!" He quickly snapped off a salute and went back to practicing.

"How tedious," Tsuzuki commented. "Now that thou art finished here, mightent we continue?"

General Tsuta sniffed, but did not comment. "Move along, wench," he growled, and shoved Kagome forward. The archers, who hadn't noticed her at first, now looked at her with varying degrees of curiosity and disgust. She received the same looks from the other soldiers as they crossed the training grounds, and she did her best to ignore them. Still, she'd be a lot happier when she escaped this den of snakes. _'If I __**can **__escape.'_

Tsuzuki led them out of the training ground and into yet another tunnel. They were getting closer to the evil youki; it was strangely hot, like they were walking into a furnace. Kagome's heart pounded in her throat and her palms grew damp with sweat. She dreaded meeting this Eien Rengoku, and prayed to Kami that there would be some way for her to escape.

A pair of dark wooden doors materialized out of the darkness. Tsuzuki lifted one scaly hand and pushed them open without any effort on his part. The room beyond them was dark and silent as the grave. Kagome dug in her heels and struggled against her ropes, but to no avail. General Tsuta simply kicked the back of her knee and pushed her forward when she stumbled. As soon as they entered the dark room, the doors swung shut with a loud _BANG_.

A small yellow light cut through the surrounding darkness. "Who dares disturb Eien Rengoku's rest?"

"Rengoku-dono, forgive this one's interruption, but General Tsuta hast returned from his long hunt, and he has the woman." Tsuzuki's voice had suddenly become very oily, much more so than when he was addressing the general or anybody else. "He cometh to present her to thee."

There was a pause, and then the voice spoke again, much more eagerly this time. "You have the woman, General?"

The general bowed low. "Indeed, my lord Eien Rengoku."

Suddenly torches set into the walls of the room flared up, and Kagome was momentarily blinded. When her vision cleared, she fervently wished she was still blind. For the most part, it was a craggy stone room with torches set in sconces along the walls; nothing too spectacular to look at. It was the far end of the room that was truly horrible.

A throne of human bones sat against the far wall of the room. Femurs made up the legs, the seat consisted of vertebrae, ulnae and radii were in the arms, phalanges covered the back and ribs rounded off the edges. Where the posts might be on a human throne, two skulls occupied instead. Sitting astride the horrid throne was a tall and skinny youkai dressed in a tunic and breeches the color of old blood. His hands and feet were bare, owing to the yellowed talons tipping his fingers and toes. A white mask covered his entire face, and it was completely featureless save for one slit through which one yellow eye gleamed. Yellowy-white grass attached to the mask cascaded over his back in some parody of hair; it lay on top of a familiar flowing black cape. This, then, was the mysterious and obviously quite real Eien Rengoku.

Eien Rengoku pushed himself up from his throne and was in front of Kagome and the general before the former could blink. He leaned down and looked at her through the slit in his mask. "You have done your work well, General. This is indeed Higurashi Kagome, the miko who…_works _with Nigeta Kare. You and your soldiers have done well, Tsuta." He straightened and clicked his fingers. "Rouse the cooks – tonight, we feast!"

Several servants scuttled out of the remaining shadows and hurried out of the door. General Tsuta smiled slightly. "Do you request anything else of me, my lord?"

"No, General. You may leave us now." The general bowed again and turned smartly on his heel. The doors swung open to let him leave before swinging shut once more. Rengoku turned his eye toward Tsuzuki. "Run down and tell our gaolers we have…a _guest._"

"As per thy wishes, Rengoku-dono." He bowed even lower than the general had and swiftly walked away. Kagome and Eien Rengoku were now alone in the throne room.

"Well, well, well," he purred, "so _you're _the miko that half-breed milksop calls his companion. Hmm…normally I'm not one for human flesh, but even I must admit…you are extraordinarily lovely." He lifted one hand and touched her cheek with the tips of his talons. She shivered and fought the urge to vomit. His youki was poisonous and boiling hot, and it rubbed her reiki the wrong way. "Oh yes, Kagome, I will enjoy our time together."

The naked lust in his voice sent chills of horror down Kagome's spine. "What's going on here? How do you know my name?!" She wished she could pull away from him and run the hell away from this place, but she had fallen down the rabbit hole and had no idea how to get out. Her heart hammered away in her chest, faster than she thought was healthy. "What do you want with me?!"

Eien Rengoku vanished in a swirl of black cape. She looked around wildly, but he was gone. Before she could wonder where he had gone, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and she felt a hot breeze brush the back of her neck. "Eien Rengoku knows, Higurashi Kagome. He always knows. My eyes are everywhere, and my ears miss nothing." She whirled around with a cry of alarm, but he wasn't there. Trembling like a leaf, she glanced wildly around the room. She blinked once, and there he was, sitting in his throne like he'd never left it. "Eien Rengoku is greater than all the humans in Nippon, so it was simplicity itself for him to outsmart you."

Kagome straightened up and tried to look brave and indifferent. "I think I would have noticed if a youkai was following me, especially one as obvious as you."

To her surprise, Eien Rengoku nodded in agreement. "Very true, but that is Eien Rengoku's greatest asset. No-one in Nippon ever suspects their environment." He stood up and held out an arm as if he was going to escort somebody. "Behold Naminé, Eien Rengoku's eyes and ears!"

For a few seconds, Kagome wondered if he was having her on. Then she heard a faint caw and wings flapping, and then something large and dark landed on the youkai's outstretched arm. Kagome's mouth dropped open in disbelief. It was a large black raven, and judging from its lack of youki, it was completely normal, apart from the fact that it was perched upon Eien Rengoku's arm like a pet parrot.

Now that she thought about it, she _did _remember the raven that had perched on the banister outside her room in the Western castle, and the raven on the roof of the hut in the North. Several times over the past week or so she had glimpsed a black bird in the branches of the various trees, but had written it off simply because there was nothing suspicious about a bird in a tree. That, of course, was the beauty of it; the raven was the perfect spy simply because nobody was paranoid enough to suspect the flora and fauna. Kagome wished she could wrap her arms around herself, for this revelation made her feel naked and vulnerable, like a worm beneath an upturned stone.

"How long have you been watching me?" she whispered.

Eien Rengoku laughed. "Ever since I found out about you, Naminé has been watching your journey through Nippon. Indeed, there has never been a moment where I was not aware of you. With each step you took, you walked closer and closer into the talons of Eien Rengoku, until I was able to snatch you like a monkey takes a low-hanging fruit."

Although she was insulted by the threat, Kagome did not rise to it. Instead, she started wriggling her wrists and fingers, trying to figure out how to break her bonds. At the same time, she tried to come up with some way to reason with the youkai lord. Her panic made this nearly impossible, so she went with another idea: threats. "InuYasha is stronger than you think he is. When he finds your base, he will tear it down around you, and then he'll destroy you! Slowly!" she added lamely. "Oh-and my friends will be with him, too! And the lords'll be watching over them, so you'd better watch out!"

Eien Rengoku didn't so much as twitch. "Interesting."

Kagome blanched. "What's interesting?"

He reached up and stroked the feathers on Naminé's head. "I'm simply pointing out that in all of those pathetic little mewls you call threats you never once mentioned what _you'd _do to me if you broke free." He moved Naminé to his shoulder and leaned forward, his taloned hands gripping the bony arms of his throne. "What will you do to me, Kagome? If I untied you right now, what would you do to me?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but paused as the gravity behind the question sank in. Every time she'd been captured, she'd always threatened her captors with InuYasha or her friends or both, but never with herself. What _would _she do if she got free?

As if in response to her furtive thought, the ropes around her arms suddenly fell to the ground in a forlorn, evil-feeling heap. Kagome lifted her hands up to her face, staring at them as if she'd just realized she had them. _'What? I'm…free?'_

Eien Rengoku sighed. "Oh, dear, I seem to be having a crisis of conscience. What is an old bird like me doing with an innocent young thing like you? Perhaps you'd better leave now and never come back." His tone was light and airy, but there was an element of seriousness in it. "Go on."

Kagome turned toward the door and started inching toward it. Kokoro had said his brother was damaged, and she was pretty sure Eien Rengoku was Kasai Jinsoku, but this was still really unexpected. Perhaps there was still a little bit of-

Before the though could come to its conclusion, or she could even react, a shadow fell over her. Hair rising on the back of her neck, she looked up to see Eien Rengoku towering over her. His eye glowed brightly and his entire body shimmered with unsuppressed excitement. "There's one little thing I forgot to mention; meaningless, really, but it's a necessary formality." He leaned down until they were eye-to-eye; Kagome almost gagged on the pungent smell of his foul breath. "Beat me first, and then you'll be free." He stepped back and threw out his arms, gesturing wildly toward himself. "Don't be shy, onna! Come at me and show me your strength!"

Kagome backed away uncertainly, her heart pounding in her throat. Of all the things she had been expecting to happen, this was rather low on the list. What was this guy playing at? He went up and down faster than a hotel bed on Valentine's Day, and she was having trouble pinning him. _'That doesn't matter right now,' _she told herself firmly. _'He's giving me the chance to escape; I should take it before he changes his mind!'_

Taking a deep breath, she broke into a sprint and tried to circle around him. Something rammed into her stomach with all the force of a racecar on the Indy 500. Kagome flew backwards and smacked painfully into the wall. Gagging and gasping for breath, she peeled herself off the floor and managed to focus her watery eyes on the youkai lord. Eien Rengoku had crossed his arms and was giving her look not unlike those her schoolteachers gave her when she got Fs on her homework. "Are your ears not connected to your brain, miko? Did I not say you had to fight me to gain your freedom? Unless your strongest weapons happen to be located in your lovely posterior, I will not allow you past me." He shook his head sadly. "Attack me, Kagome. It is the only way."

Kagome somehow managed to push herself to her feet, gasping and coughing as her bruised muscles protested the action. Every one of her instincts was screaming at her to run, but she ignored them for the time present. Kami, she was in a bad spot. Eien Rengoku's question and subsequent actions had her mind in a whirl. Every time she'd ever gotten captured, she'd never once tried to fend for herself. Well, there was that one time with the Corpse-Dancing Crow, but did that really count? Usually, she sat on her ass and yelled about how InuYasha would beat the shit out of her captors, or ran away when she thought she had a chance. When had she stopped believing in her own power? When had she become the princess in the tower waiting for her knight errant? She wasn't just a miko, she was a reincarnation of one of the most powerful miko in the Sengoku jidai; why couldn't she be a self-rescuing miko for once? _'Though it won't do any good if I don't have any weapons,' _she thought miserably. Still, she _had _to try.

Trying desperately to remember some of the lessons Kaede had given her, Kagome lifted her hands out in front of her and ran toward the youkai lord. Sparks of bluish-white energy leaped from her fingertips as she ran, and she felt her confidence grow along with the light. All youkai feared and hated the purifying reiki of a miko; perhaps she _would _be able to escape!

Faster than she could react, or even _think, _two taloned hands clamped down like vices on her fingers. Though her hands glowed brightly with purifying light, nothing was happening. There was no sizzle of burned flesh or telltale reddening of his hands. Eien Rengoku smirked and pulled her hands up over her head, forcing her to stand on tiptoe.

"You see?" he whispered. "It is pointless for you to struggle, miko. For as great as you think you are…" Suddenly his youki was smothering her in waves of ominous heat, and she retched and twisted in his clutch. He leaned forward until her vision was dominated by that one blazing yellow eye. "…My power is greater still." There was a sharp pop and a whiff of ozone, and then the light surrounding her hands faded completely. Meanwhile, his youki was growing stronger, overpowering her, driving any and all thought of fighting from her mind. He shook his head sadly as she squirmed and squealed piteously. "How can my quarry value so weak a miko? You are a child waving your toys at the Kami, not a warrior."

Eien Rengoku tossed Kagome aside like a rag doll and snapped his fingers. Immediately the doors opened and Tsuzuki entered the room. "What can this humble servant do for thee, Eien Rengoku?"

The youkai lord was sitting in his throne as if he had never left it. Naminé squawked and hopped onto the arm of the throne, and he absently lifted a hand to stroke her glossy back. "Get this useless wretch out of my sight. I have had my fun for the moment, and I wish to reassess. Put her in with Toshiko." He snorted and leaned back against the bleached bone back of his throne. "All powerful miko, indeed. Perhaps those villagers have spent too much time in the sun to notice the waste of flesh they call a great miko."

"As mine master commandeth, it shall be done," Tsuzuki replied. He strode over to the senseless heap lying against the wall and nudged it with his bare foot. Wrinkling his nose, he crouched down and grabbed her beneath the armpits. Then, moving as swiftly as he was able, the faithful youkai dragged the lolling miko out of the throne room, the great double doors swinging shut behind them.

Eien Rengoku shook his head sadly. "What a pity. I was quite looking forward to testing this miko's mettle, but now I realize she is no different from any other woman. Worse, even, for thinking she could hold a candle to the great Eien Rengoku." He shrugged and lifted a bowl from the table set beside his throne. "It was not even that hard to break her ki. Still, we can have our share of fun, can't we, Naminé?" She cawed loudly and fluttered her wings. "And when she's cold and rotting on the floor…"

Beneath the bone-white mask, Eien Rengoku grinned.

"…we'll have our fun with the old dog's long-lost pup."

* * *

><p>Some time later, Kagome's senses started returning to her. Eien Rengoku's poisonously hot youki was receding into the distance, and her own reiki grew stronger as a result. She tried to push herself to her feet, but her tremulous limbs would not support her, and her stomach lurched horribly with every movement. This, combined with the aftereffects of what had happened in the throne room, proved to be too much for the young miko, so she started vomiting violently. For several minutes she heaved and retched, feeling more sickened with every splat and plop.<p>

When it was finally over, Kagome felt the dank mists that had fallen over her mind lift at last. Her throat burned and her body trembled, but at least she was herself again. As her senses returned to her, she was almost overwhelmed by shame. It had taken Eien Rengoku an embarrassingly short time to overpower her; in the space of a second, he had reduced her to a whimpering shell of herself, unable to resist in any way, shape or form. She understood why he had made her fight him – he wanted to prove that she was utterly useless without a weapon, or, rather, without a certain inu-hanyou at her side. The dream she'd had so long ago came back to her in a flash, and the flame-wreathed man's taunts echoed in her ears from the well of her memories. _'__You're about as far from useful as you can manage to be, Higurashi Kagome, and that hanyou __**knows** __it.'_

_She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. __'Stop that! Thinking like that isn't going to get you out of here! Focus on escaping; you can hate yourself later.'__ R_esolve temporarily bolstered, she straightened up and studied her surroundings.

A typical Middle Ages dungeon greeted her questing eyes. Craggy stone walls surrounded a hay and rag strewn floor, and a heavy set of cast iron bars stood between her and freedom. The gaps between the bars were so narrow she could barely fit her arm through them, and all her fingers were able to find was a bulky iron lock. A sputtering torch sat in an iron bracket just outside the cell, its light dancing over the rock and iron of neighboring cells. Occasionally, she would hear the footsteps of a guard, or the drip-drop of water into an unseen puddle.

She was about to start contemplating escape methods when a ragged sound rose from behind her. Whirling around, Kagome was startled to see the bundle of rags she'd taken for an impromptu bed rising up and down. It wasn't a pile of rags at all; it was a person dressed in a ragged yukata that might have once been pink. She crawled over to the girl (she figured it was a girl) and tentatively tapped her on the shoulder. A mass of matted hair covered her filthy face, and the inch or so of skin she could see was mottled black and blue with bruises. She reached down and brushed the hair away from the woman's face. Her once fair skin was marred with swollen bruises and throbbing welts to the point that her face was horribly misshapen. One dull brown eye blinked open and rolled to look at her. Self hatred dulling in the face of this woman's adversity, the kind miko decided to try to help this poor soul. "Hey," she murmured, "can you hear me?"

Laboriously, the girl turned her head to look at her. Kagome gasped and nearly pulled away at the sight of the girl's face. Two oozing lesions were carved into the left side of her face, sealing her eye shut and pulling the corner of her mouth down. Pus and blood trickled down her neck and stained her already ruined yukata. Her cracked lips parted, but no words came out. A barely audible wheeze managed to gust out of her mouth. The miko swallowed and reached down to grasp her hand. "Oh, Kami, what happened to you?" The girl let out a weak moan, but offered no other explanation. Kagome, however, was smart enough to figure out who was responsible for this. "Eien Rengoku did this to you, didn't he?"

At the mention of the youkai lord's name, the girl's breathing sped up and her eye became fearful. Her entire body began to shake as a series of choking gasps rose in her throat. Her fear was answer enough for the miko. She had suspected Eien Rengoku was a killer – many youkai like him were – but this poor beaten woman was surely evidence that he was a sadistic monster. Revulsion such as she had never known twisted through her, but at the moment, she was able to quell the emotion so she could care for the youkai lord's defeated victim.

Tenderly, she stroked the girl's dirty hair and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry this happened to you. I promise I'll try to help you in whatever way I can. I promise." What she could do was painfully limited, but she hoped the girl would be comforted regardless. Unfortunately, the girl slowly shook her head back and forth in a weak expression of negation. Her hand slipped out of Kagome's and fell limply back onto the straw. That one dull eye moved from Kagome's face to the cell door. Kagome looked toward it as well and felt the hair on the back of her neck rise.

At that moment, two sets of footsteps approached their cell. There was a jangle, a clunk and a clang, and then the door swung open. Two youkai guards walked into the tiny cell. One held a tray of food, while the other was empty handed. Both of them were laughing as if they were at a fairground and not a prison. "Oh look!" the guard with the food jeered. "Lookit the greatest miko in Nippon! Isn't she scary, Hirota?"

"I am _so_ frightened, Mashita," the other guard replied, and theatrically shuddered. "I could be _purified_ if she so much as looked at me! Lookit my goosebumps, Mashita! I'm practically beggin' for mercy now!" He broke out into rough laughter at this, and his companion quickly joined suit.

This mockery of Kagome's abilities made the miko turn dark red with embarrassment and annoyance. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. All the words she could say danced in her head, but fear of the youkai lord that was their master kept her silent. Her shame grew as the words continued to remain unsaid. Finally, she managed a weak "Shut up."

Hirota and Mashita glanced at each other before laughing even harder. "This is the feisty miko of legend?" Hirota chuckled. "I've seen chickens with more spirit!"

"I am feelin' _so_ threatened," Mashita taunted, "that I might 'ave to leave, Hirota. I am literally afraid for my life. Not!" He walked forward and pretended to stumble. The tray of food slammed to the ground, half of its contents slopping onto the floor. "'ere's your dinner, o great miko! Though by the smell of it, s'just gonna end up on the floor anyway, so why bother?" His nose wrinkled slightly as he took in the smell of vomit. "Disgustin'."

Hirota, meanwhile, was striding over to the injured girl. "All right, Toshiko, s'time for another one of your sessions. Tisn't polite to keep Rengoku-dono waiting, you know." He grabbed one of her arms and started pulling her to her feet. Toshiko made no effort to resist, and her face took on an expression of weary resignation.

Toshiko's surrender, the guards' nonchalance and the threat of a beaten woman's continued torment were enough to drive fear and embarrassment from Kagome's mind. She rocketed to her feet and launched herself at Hirota. "Don't you dare hurt her, you monster!" she screamed. Her anger was the final spark needed to revive her reiki; her hands glowed with power and her aura surged into life around her. Hirota howled as her tearing hands, aided by her burning reiki, tore into his unprotected arms like red-hot knives. Mashita rushed over to help his comrade, but was repelled by the blue-white energy surrounding Kagome's body. He yelled and beat at his own flesh, which had started smoking as he approached her.

The struggle continued for another thirty seconds, as Kagome tore into Hirota's body with tooth and nail and Hirota fought to get her off him. He had relinquished his grip on Toshiko to try and relieve himself of his burning burden, and she lay like a slug at his feet. Surprisingly, it was this that would supply Hirota's salvation: in trying to move to a more advantageous position, he tripped over her outstretched leg, sending him toppling to the floor. While he landed on the girl and her straw bed, Kagome was not so lucky. Her head struck the stone wall of the cell, right in the place where Eien Rengoku had hit her before, and where General Tsuta's soldiers had struck her. It rendered her senseless almost instantly, and she fell in a limp pile to the floor.

Immediately Hirota rocketed to his feet and kicked the miko away from him. His hands went to cover his livid wounds. "You little bitch!" he roared. "I'll teach you to mess with me!" He kicked at her again, driving his toe into her stomach. She gasped as the breath was driven out of her, but before she could react he kicked her again, and again, and again. Mashita joined his beatdown, and together they kicked Kagome until she was barely breathing, and definitely not conscious. "That'll learn ya," Hirota growled. "Kami dammit, look at my arms! Bitch clawed 'em to pieces."

Mashita kicked out again, but not at the unconscious miko. His foot connected with the tray and upset it, sending the rest of the foot spilling out over the floor. "Coupla days without food 'n' water'll teach her. Maybe we should request chains for 'er so this won't 'appen again."

"Sounds like a good idea," Hirota agreed. "In the meantime, let's get the other bitch upstairs. This delay's sure to make his lordship upset."

The guards each grabbed one of Toshiko's arms, pulled her to her feet and dragged her out of the cell. Mashita paused just long enough to spit on Kagome's prone form. "Shoulda behaved, little whore. You're gonna regret ever standing up to us." He reached out and shut the cell door with an ominous clang. After locking the door, both of them proceeded to march Toshiko away. Their footsteps receded into the darkness, and soon all three of them were gone.

In Kagome's dreams of darkness, only one person was consistent throughout: the self-proclaimed youkai lord Eien Rengoku. That one yellow eye glowed brightly from behind his deathly white mask as his words whispered through her mind, lilting softly in a parody of song.

_"Kagome, Kagome, Kago no nare no tori wa, itsu itsu deyaru, yoake no ban ni, tsuru to kame ga subetta, ushio no shoumen daare?"_

The song that had haunted her all her life, the song that she had hated ever since she was a tiny girl echoed endlessly through her brain. In her dream she covered her ears and shouted for the song to stop. It only got louder and louder until her eardrums throbbed and her brain pounded. One yellow eye pierced the darkness like the rays of the sun; ten scarlet talons glistened wetly in the light. Two bloody hands caressed Toshiko's battered face in a parody of loving tenderness. Her dull eye fell on Kagome, and her lips moved soundlessly as the darkness moved to swallow her once more.

Then the scenery shifted, and she was once again looking at the burning castle she now knew was the one InuYasha's mother had gone to after her exile; the one where she had been murdered. Fire licked playfully at the wood and danced in the dark sky while the smoke rose in a towering column of inky blackness. As before, the dark outline of a person appeared against the flames, though this time it was more distinct than before. He was almost ridiculously skinny and wore a flowing cape, and what had once been a katana was now a humongous broadsword, akin the Scottish claymore, though it was still dripping with blood. A pair of burning yellow eyes cut into her soul as a mad grin stretched across a soot and blood stained face. Kasai Jinsoku grinned at her as he hefted the Hisan-ken high over his head.

_"I am the Eternal Fire that blazes through Nippon. My flames will cleanse this land of all sinners."_

Then the sword was cutting through her throat, and she was screaming like never before.

It was not the first time she'd had this dream, and it would not be the last.

* * *

><p><em>AN: As of posting this, I am officially putting <em>The TROLL Experiments _on hiatus. I **have not **abandoned it, I just want to give it the full attention it deserves, and with my mind divided between it and _In Nomine Patris_, that is currently not happening, so it won't be updated until I am finished with _In Nomine Patris. _A thousand apologies, my friends. _


	40. Innocence Lost

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a graphic nature. Read at your own risk. **

InuYasha had been searching for about fifteen minutes when the scent of blood first reached his nostrils. Kouga's trail had long since run cold, but he had persevered regardless. He hadn't been about to let the mangy wolf escape to whatever hidey-hole he might have tucked away; he needed to answer for what he'd done, Kami dammit! Because of him, Kagome was angrier at him than ever before, and this time, she might not forgive him. The anguish that rose at this thought mixed with his anger at Kouga's involvement, making for a volatile cocktail that would have spelt trouble for the ōkami-youkai if they'd crossed paths.

All of that changed the moment InuYasha smelled the blood. Though it was not human blood, he recognized the musk and forest hint woven into its fragrance. It was the blood of a hyō-youkai.

Yoru's blood.

Panic and worry eclipsed the anger and hurt as InuYasha turned ninety degrees and ran off in the direction the scent was coming from. If Yoru was badly hurt, then that could mean…_ 'If something's happened to Kagome,' _he vowed, _'I won't rest until each and every one of the bastards has paid with his fucking life!'_

"InuYasha!" He glanced up and saw a giant pink albatross winging its way toward him. The blue bow and tuft of reddish-brown hair on its head told him it was Shippou in bird form. The Shippou/albatross dove frantically through the trees and exploded in a puff of blue smoke. Seconds later, Shippou, back in his true form, landed on his head with a muffled "Ooof!"

InuYasha reached up, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and held him out at arm's length. "What the fuck do you want, runt?!" he barked.

Shippou panted heavily and brushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "Miroku…and Sango…told me…to keep…an eye…on you. Also…don't…go…after Kagome."

"Dammit, not you too! Besides, use your nose, baka kitsune! Can't you smell that something's happened?!" InuYasha ran on, oblivious to the squealing youkai still clutched in his hand. "Kagome's in danger!"

Shippou grabbed onto InuYasha's sleeve with both hands as his foot-paws narrowly missed colliding with a passing tree trunk. "InuYasha! I'm falling! Pull me up!" The hanyou grunted his acknowledgement and placed the kitsune on his shoulder. "Thank y-wait a minute…" Shippou lifted his head and snuffled for a few seconds, his little black nose twitching intently. "Oh no! I smell blood!"

"Finally got that, did ya?" InuYasha couldn't help but sneer. "I think that was a new record, Shippou."

"Hey, stop picking on me!" Shippou, not having any better responses at the moment, simply sank his baby teeth into InuYasha's shoulder. It didn't work too well, as the fire-rat haori did its job and deflected even the most energetic chomp the kitsune could deliver. He sat back and grumbled, "I wasn't paying attention. Besides, I smell it _now._" Then a new thought dawned on him. "InuYasha…if that's Yoru's blood, does that mean…"

"Shut up, runt!" InuYasha didn't want to admit that Kagome was probably hurt or captured, either to Shippou or to himself. Instead he pushed himself harder, determined not to lose her again. He had so much to explain to her…

A dark shape, unique amongst the endless treetrunks, appeared in the corner of InuYasha's eye. He changed course again and headed toward it. The stench of blood had become overwhelming, and it was now joined by the musty rotten-fruit smell of death. His worry and fear jumped up a notch; whatever happened here had taken a life, but he couldn't be sure whose life it had been.

Then he saw the bloody corpse stretched out beneath the shade of a great oak. Even in the murky half-light of the forest it was easy for him to see the dark puddle of bloody soil surrounding the torn body. He knew whose carcass it was before he knelt down to touch her ruined flank. Yoru, his mother's faithful steed and Kagome's newfound friend, had finally met her demise. She looked strangely peaceful, as if she was merely asleep, but the blood and the gaping hole in her throat told him otherwise.

InuYasha reached out and touched the great panther's forehead with an unusual reverence. To Shippou, his expression was unreadable. Inside, a great well of loneliness had sprung open, one that had existed within his soul for nearly two centuries. His mother's panther, the last link he had to his human parent, was now dead. The doors of the past had now slammed shut forever, leaving him here with barely a memory of what had once been. His hand closed into a fist, his claws piercing his palms. _'I am sick and fucking tired of having everything taken away from me! Never again, do you hear me? __**Never. Again.**__'_

Shippou climbed down InuYasha's arm and stared at the dead panther in a half-frightened, half-saddened sort of way. "She's…dead." He looked around, as if her killers were hiding in the shadows or behind the tree trunks. "Who killed her, InuYasha?"

"I don't know, but the fuckers will pay," he snarled. He began sniffing the air, trying to discern if there was something, _anything, _that could lead him to Yoru's killers.

"And where's Kagome? Do you think…is she…" Shippou trailed off as pearly tears started pooling in his great emerald eyes.

"No, I don't smell her scent anywhere." That did not assuage InuYasha's fears. In fact, it just made him more worried. Besides Yoru's blood and death stench, there was nothing else in this clearing. That either meant Yoru had been taken out from a distance and Kagome had been taken by air, or that the killers had covered their tracks somehow. He immediately threw out the former; he would have seen something if it had been an air-strike. He'd been traveling in the trees while he was following Kagome, and unless they could turn invisible, there had been nothing out of the ordinary up there. Whoever had killed Yoru had made sure nobody could follow them; particularly an inu-hanyou with a damn fine sense of smell. This wasn't a random attack by wild forest-dwelling youkai, then: this was a planned attack performed by professional killers. InuYasha's stomach tightened horribly at this realization. Kagome was in more danger than she'd ever been before.

A shout from up above wrenched the hanyou out of his dark thoughts. Looking up, he saw Miroku, Sango and Kirara soaring down from the sky. All three of them looked very worried indeed.

"InuYasha! Thank the Kami we found you! We couldn't find hide nor hair of…of…" Sango trailed off when she saw the maimed body stretched out beside InuYasha. "Is…is that Yoru?"

"By all that's holy," Miroku whispered, "what in the name of the Kami happened to her? And where's Kagome-sama?"

Kirara landed several feet away from the gruesome scene, and both humans immediately leaped off and ran over to the panther's corpse. The great cat burst into flames, shrank back into her less threatening form and jumped onto Shippou's shoulder. Her red eyes flicked over to Yoru and she let out a sad mew.

The youkai-taijiya was the first to reach Yoru's body. Kneeling down, she reached out and carefully lifted a bloody tuft of fur so she could see the gaping wound on her throat. "Whoever did this," she said slowly, "must have been very strong and skilled with a blade. This wound goes all the way through her throat, and it's very clean. There's no sign he or she had to struggle at all to get the blade in or out." Her eyes quickly scanned the wounds on the panther's flanks. "These, not so much."

"If I were to guess," Miroku suggested, "these wounds were created by a group. Some of them overlap, and there's no way one person could cause all these wounds if they were standing in one spot." His cursed hand tightened into a fist. "What monsters could torture such a beautiful creature like this?"

"We're wasting time!" InuYasha snapped. "Whoever these fuckers are, they have Kagome, and I ain't about to sit around chatting when she's in danger!"

"Then what do you suggest we do, InuYasha?!" Sango snapped back. "We have _absolutely nothing _to go on save Yoru's body! If we ran off in a random direction, we could risk losing Kagome-chan for good! Like it or not, if we want to have a chance of catching her kidnappers, we need to search for some clues first."

"Sango's right, InuYasha," Miroku added. "We cannot afford to just run around helter-skelter when Kagome-sama is in unknown hands. If we're to have any chance at saving her, we need an idea of where they've gone."

InuYasha snarled angrily and clenched his hand into a fist. "There's nothing here, Kami dammit!"

"So we search the surrounding area," he retorted. "Nothing ever goes quite to plan. They must have made some mistake, even if it's only a small one." He strode purposefully toward the nearby trees, and called toward the others, "If you three wouldn't mind searching the surrounding areas, this is sure to move much faster."

InuYasha grumbled sullenly under his breath, but complied with Miroku's request. Sango sighed irritably at InuYasha's childish behavior before heading toward a nearby clump of bushes. Shippou barely managed to turn away from Yoru's body before bursting into tears. It hadn't even been a week before his mother figure was roughly snatched away from him yet again; plus the kind and sad-eyed panther she'd called friend had been violently killed. It was an all-too familiar scenario to the kitsune whose mother and father had both met an early and horrible fate. He sat down on the nearest unsoiled patch of ground and bawled his little heart out. Kirara mewed and moved to his lap, nuzzling his face in an effort to cheer him up.

InuYasha's keen ears caught the sounds of misery emanating from behind him and felt his already guilty conscience sink even lower. Because of his stupid bet with Kouga, Kagome had been kidnapped, Yoru murdered and the group splintered once again. If he hadn't let Kouga bait him into accepting, it was safe to assume none of this shit would've happened. _'For once in my life,' _he thought bitterly, _'can't I do something right?'_

As this thought crossed his mind, a strange odor touched his nostrils. A smell that was one part smoke, one part wood and one part burnt meat. _'Like a funeral pyre…no, more like a cooking fire!'_ He bent his knees and leaped toward the smell, using his hands to push himself faster. He could almost _feel _the time slipping away from him; precious minutes in which his mate could be hurt or killed. He pushed himself still more and ran even harder.

InuYasha drew to a halt when he reached a circle of flattened grass about thirty yards from where Yoru's body lay. The source of the smell turned out to be a circular fire pit in the center of what he knew was an impromptu campground. Small divots in the flattened foliage indicated where the unknown personages had bedded for the night, and the bones lying in the ashes of the fire pit were all that remained of their meals. Though they had tried to hide the campsite by piling smelly pine branches and brush around the perimeter, they hadn't done such a good job of cleaning up the actual camp. InuYasha was able to catch the scent of youkai from the sleeping places in the grass and from the gnawed bones. He wasn't surprised that they were youkai, but what did astonish him was how..._entrenched _some of the scent pools were. This was not just a random attack by a patrol, then; this had been planned out for days, maybe even weeks.

That monster of fear he had thought long since extinguished reared within his gut, clawing at his insides with icy waves of dread. This was most definitely not a random attack; this had been carefully planned, and the hanyou was sure Kagome had been their target. Why else would they have stayed in such a miserable campsite, or left so suddenly after acquiring her? It would also explain Yoru's death. She had fought against Kagome's kidnappers, but their skill, strength and ferocity had prevailed. The picture forming in his mind grew clearer as the pieces fell into place; well-trained youkai soldiers had been stationed here with the intent of capturing his miko, and had been waiting here for some time. They must have been promised a great reward, or were otherwise very loyal to have waited for so long with no results. InuYasha wasn't sure which one was worse.

He wasn't going to get anywhere by himself, though. "Oi! Miroku! Sango! Get your asses over here, dammit!" he bellowed.

Several minutes later, both humans were running toward him with weapons at the ready. Shippou was perched on Miroku's shoulder; his eyes were puffy, but he was no longer crying. Kirara was balanced on Sango's shoulder, her fur puffed up and her eyes narrowed. The three warriors relaxed when they realized InuYasha was alone.

"Did you find something?" Sango asked anxiously.

Miroku, however, was already kneeling down and holding his hand over a flattened patch of grass. "Yes…" he muttered, "Yes, there were youkai here recently. Their youki still permeates this earth." He rose to his feet and held his hand out toward the rest of the camp, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he concentrated. "A relatively small group…no more than fifteen, no less than ten." He sighed and opened his eyes. "If the youki were, perhaps, a bit fresher, I might be able to distinguish exactly what they were, but I'm afraid they've deteriorated far too much for me to make head or tail of it. That's the best I can do with what we've got."

"It's better than we had a minute ago," Sango reassured him. "We've narrowed down our suspect list, at least."

"To what, exactly?" InuYasha asked testily. "All we know is a group of youkai soldiers camped here. We don't know who they were or who they serve. We're still in the fucking dark!"

"Patience, my friend," Miroku said, and held up one hand in a placating way. "We have enough to use process of elimination. Since this was not a random attack, we can rule out any of the local fauna."

"According to what we've learned from the lords, this is technically neutral area, so it isn't any of the lords' men," Sango added. "They might have gone rogue, but you'd think one of them would have mentioned that."

"I think it's safe to say the lords would have dealt with a rogue faction long before they could cause this kind of mayhem," Miroku agreed.

"Um…do…do you guys think it could be Naraku?" Shippou piped up.

Miroku frowned. "For once in my life, I hadn't considered the possibility that it might be him."

InuYasha shook his head. "It ain't him. He knows Kagome's too powerful for him to handle, an' even if it was, he'd be bragging about it like crazy. Fucker can't resist rubbing his superiority in our fucking faces."

"InuYasha has a point." Sango sounded faintly surprised about this. "Also, I think this would be something he'd do himself; he wouldn't want anyone to screw it up."

"Yes, I think we can safely rule Naraku out, for once." Miroku looked over at the trampled campsite with worry written all over his face. "In my opinion, that leaves only one suspect."

"And that is…?"

"My dear Sango, who were we ourselves pursuing?"

She blinked once. "You honestly think that Eien Rengoku guy has something to do with this?"

"I don't see any reason not to think it. It's the only thing that makes sense. If he is the same person who killed Izayoi-sama," here InuYasha let out a low growl, "then we have reason to believe he projects his anger at what happened to the house of the South onto the house of the West. We know he hired an infamous thief to steal the urn; who's to say he didn't hire a team of mercenaries to tail Kagome-sama?"

"You do realize," InuYasha stated, "that this is fucking nuts, right?"

"It's also the best we've got right now," Sango shot back. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

InuYasha flushed angrily, and his ears flattened. "Back the fuck off, Sango!"

"Knock it off, both of you!" Miroku held out his hands like a ref on the football field. "Fighting amongst ourselves won't get us any closer to finding Kagome-sama."

"Then what do you suggest, bouzou?"

"We search the forest," Miroku stated. "If we can find any trace of them whatsoever, we might have some idea of where they've gone. They can't hide everything; InuYasha's already proven that."

"That'll waste too much fucking time! By the time we find something, they're gonna be fucking history!" This time, InuYasha took a swipe at a nearby tree, leaving five oozing marks scored into its trunk. "Kagome ain't gonna last if we keep dawdling!"

"InuYasha, calm down!" Miroku's normally calm violet eyes flashed menacingly as he brandished his Shakujou at the hanyou. "We are doing the best we can with what we've got, and we damn well care what happens to Kagome-sama! Please don't treat us like we don't care!"

Taken aback by the houshi's unexpected outburst, InuYasha couldn't manage to come up with a retort, so he just tucked his arms into his sleeves and looked away. With that having been resolved, Miroku turned his attention to Sango. "Let's start back at the original attack site. We might find something we may have overlooked before."

Sango nodded and turned her attention to the morose and silent kitsune on the houshi's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay, Shippou?"

He nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I'll be okay, Sango. Thanks."

Miroku looked over at him and managed a small smile. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, Shippou. Don't let us forget about you."

"I won't," he promised.

"Whatever," InuYasha snorted, though it was rather halfhearted. He bent his knees and sprang off into the forest, heading back to Yoru's corpse and the site of the attack. "Let's stop the fucking procrastinating already!" he shouted back to them.

"Wait up, InuYasha!" Swearing under her breath, Sango took off after him, Miroku trailing behind her. Both of them realized the uncomfortable truth; the longer Kagome was away from him, the more InuYasha would freak, until they would no longer be able to reason with him. Whatever had happened between them, it had evidently made him even more possessive, which was not necessarily a good thing.

When the time came, both of them hoped they would be able to keep the hanyou from doing something incredibly stupid.

* * *

><p>She perched upon the branch of a nearby tree, watching them with beady eyes. Eien Rengoku had instructed her to keep an eye on them, and she always did what she was told.<p>

In this way, Naminé was Eien Rengoku's most trusted servant.

So far, the two humans, the youkai and the hanyou had done nothing too exciting. They were running around like headless chickens and endlessly squawking at each other. Naminé lifted one wing and preened it lazily. This was, perhaps, the easiest time she'd ever had watching somebody. She'd only had to move once, and even then it wasn't very far.

Still, she kept a diligent watch over them. Eien Rengoku wasn't ready for them to arrive yet, and if they showed signs of finding him, it would be up to her to help him divert them. This she would eagerly do when the time came. He was her master, and his word was her law.

If she did the job well, maybe he'd give her an extra piece of meat.

* * *

><p>Time passed slowly in the dungeons of Rengoku's mountain fortress. With no window to show the sun's journey, and no clock to document the hours, Kagome quickly lost count of how long she'd been in the tiny cage. After she'd attacked the two guards, the warden had decided she was too dangerous to simply lock in the cage. He'd arrived an hour or so after Toshiko had been taken away and chained her against the wall. She'd fought as much as she could, but like before, he just clubbed her head and subjugated her while she was dazed. He'd taken particular pleasure in informing her that the manacles he was fastening about her wrists were cursed; forged by a youkai smith from the swords of a thousand soldiers who dared fight Eien Rengoku. No miko, he claimed, could stand the evil feel of their youki, nor break their cursed links. And indeed, Kagome hated the cuffs from the start. They chafed roughly against her skin, and their youki slid over her body like perverted fingers. Already weakened by the blows she'd taken to the head, she could not summon the strength to break free.<p>

Toshiko was returned to the cell some time later, looking more battered and bruised than ever. The guards tossed her down on the pitiful bed of straw, stopping only to glare at Kagome before slamming the door shut and storming away. Except for the sounds of Toshiko struggling to draw breath, all was quiet in the tiny cell. Kagome couldn't muster the energy to lift her head, nor could she find the words to placate Toshiko, not when she herself was already in such a bad situation. A part of her knew this was selfish, but the rest of her didn't care.

Hours passed, though it could have been days, weeks, or even months. Her stomach rumbled with hunger, but nobody else brought in food after the incident with the first two guards. Apparently they'd decided her performance meant she wasn't going to get fed. Had she been feeling more defiant, she might have viewed this as a victory, but she had been so thoroughly humiliated by this point that she'd rather be a model prisoner and get fed than rebel and be chained up and starving. Yes, she was feeling very sorry for herself indeed.

An indeterminate amount of time later, she heard the jangling of keys and the creak of the cell door opening. She looked up to see Hirota and Mashita, the two guards from earlier. Their jaunty attitude was back, though both of them looked at Kagome with barely concealed loathing.

"Oh, she's in trouble, isn't she, Hirota?" Mashita joked.

"So much trouble, Mashita," he replied. "Rengoku-dono weren't happy to hear what she done, was he?"

"Not at all," the guard chuckled. "Not one bit."

"If she'd been good, she mighta been spared for a while longer, right, Mashita?"

"Right, Hirota." Mashita went over to Kagome and performed a complicated gesture with his hand. The ring holding the manacle's chains on the wall dissolved like sugar in water, and Kagome collapsed to the floor. He bent over, grabbed the chain in his hand and attached another chain to the middle link. "But she weren't good at all."

"Yup, and now Rengoku-dono wants to…_talk…_with her." Both guards guffawed at this.

Kagome was yanked roughly to her feet, but she did her best to put on a dignified manner. "If Eien Rengoku wants to punish someone, maybe he should punish you for treating his prisoners so rudely!"

This did not have the effect she intended. Mashita slapped her about the face, sending her crashing to the floor. "Speak when you're spoken to, bitch!"

"This is exactly what we're talking about," Hirota sighed. "No manners whatsoever." He stooped down and grabbed Toshiko's armpits, hauling her to her feet. "Now c'mon, harlot, it's time to go see the lord. He misses you."

Mashita tugged Kagome to her feet again. "You too, miko. Lord wants to see you too."

"Why doesn't he come down here himself, then?" she asked without thinking.

"How dare you suggest such a thing!" Mashita hit her again, harder this time. She managed to stay on her feet, but her eyes watered at the harshness of the blow. "This hellhole is beneath our great lord. He is far too good for the likes of this place."

Hirota glanced over at his partner as he tugged Toshiko over to the door. "Don't be too rough on her, Mashita. Save her for the lord."

Mashita scowled. "I still haven't forgiven her for settin' me on fire."

"_You _haven't forgiven her? _I'm _the one who got shredded, remember?" Hirota displayed the welts on his arms with overdramatic flair. "If anyone should be beatin' her, it's me, not you."

"Maybe if the lord so deigns, we'll get sloppy seconds."

Hirota snorted. "Unlikely. Rengoku-dono keeps his women all to hisself. We get what he doesn't want, not the leftovers. Otherwise, we mighta had a piece of Miss Toshiko here!" Laughing uproariously, they dragged the two girls out of the cell and slammed the door shut behind them.

Kagome stumbled numerous times as Mashita yanked hard on the chain, but she managed to trot down the hallway without tripping. She attempted to memorize the route in case she had a chance to escape later, but she was frequently disoriented by Mashita's rough tugs on the chain, as well as the winding passages of the dungeons, and she soon gave up.

The filthy, rough-hewn passages of the dungeons soon gave way to smoother, more cleanly tunnels. Servants darted hither and thither, running errands of some sort or another. The occasional soldier marched purposefully down the hall, not glancing twice at the two guards and girls. This, then, was probably not an unusual sight. That made the feeling of dread sink into Kagome's stomach like a brick.

In less time than she thought possible, the great doors to Eien Rengoku's throne room were swinging open with an ominous _creeeeeeaaaaaaak, _and Mashita was tugging her inside. As before, Eien Rengoku was perched on his throne of bones, but this time there was no air of nonchalance about him. There was a darker and edgier feel to his boiling youki, and she had to resist the urge to run back toward the door. Not that she would have gotten far anyway, but it would tear away the last shreds of her pride, and that was pretty much all she had left.

"Leave us," Eien Rengoku commanded as soon as the guards reached the center of the hall. They both snapped off smart salutes before turning on their heels and striding away, leaving Kagome to stand beside the senseless form of Toshiko. She looked sadly down at the defeated woman before turning her gaze toward the dark youkai lord.

His eye narrowed as their gazes met. "A bigger coward I have never seen," he declared. "Your power only surfaces when dealing with those weaker than myself. What miko would be proud to declare herself such? Certainly not 'the great and powerful' Higurashi Kagome!" In a flash, he was on his feet and moving toward them. "You make me sick," he hissed. "You're nothing but a little harlot prancing around in the shadows of those infinitely your greater, trying to pretend that you're their equal when you're not worthy of licking the dust from their shoes." Eien Rengoku only stopped when he was standing half a foot away from Kagome, and he stooped until they were nose-to-mask and she could smell his fetid breath. "Yet somehow you have _everything _I was denied. Why should a human harlot gain the respect and attention she obviously does not deserve when I was turned away from every door like some beggar?" Kagome did not answer, though she felt each word tear into her like horrible claws. Her silence infuriated the youkai lord, and he suddenly pounced on her. His talons dug deeply into her shoulders, causing her to cry out with pain. His eye dominated her vision as his words reverberated around the wide hall. "Answer me, harlot! Why should a hanyou's whore of a miko win everything with nothing more than I smile when I could not get it after centuries of work?! Why, why, WHY?!"

Kagome screamed with pain as his talons dug still deeper into her flesh. Beads of blood bubbled around his fingers and stained the surrounding fabric a dark crimson. His youki alone was enough to scare the wits out of her, so the addition of him actually _touching _her reduced her to a frightened animal who wanted nothing more than to run back to where she came from and never return. She tried to jerk away and screamed out when his talons would not let her. "Let me go! JUST LET ME GO!"

"Pathetic!" he bellowed back. He pulled his right talons out of her arm and struck her about the face, sending her spinning into the wall. "You are already broken and I haven't even had my fun with you! What a joke! What a sham of a miko!"

Kagome managed to push herself off the floor and onto her feet. The combination of running into the wall and the taste of blood in her mouth managed to return her to her senses. She was tired of being called a sham miko; it was one of the phrases that constantly hung overhead like Damocles' sword, along with the dreaded _useless. _A little courage seeped back into her soul, though she was still unbelievably frightened. If she didn't take the chance to stand up for herself, it was a fair bet that Eien Rengoku would just kill her and be done with it. Even though it scared her to do it, she _had _to stand up to him.

"You're wrong," she grated out. "I am _not _a whore, and I am _not _a sham. You want to know why the lords respect me? Because _I _respect _them. _I don't judge them because of their mistakes, and I don't try to second guess their decisions. I was kind and understanding, and they liked that." So far, so good. Eien Rengoku was just standing there and staring at her, which unnerved her, but at least he wasn't beating her or shouting at her. "And who are you to judge me, anyway?" she asked recklessly. "_You're _the one who sinned so badly they put you on a boat and sent you away! _You're _the one who was a sham, not me! _You're _the one who _changed your name_, Kasai Jinsoku!"

Before she could say another word, she felt a strong hand wrap about her throat and lift her effortlessly off the ground. Too late, she realized she had gone too far by shouting out the name of Kokoro's youngest brother. Gagging and struggling for breath, she tried to claw at his hand, but the manacles prevented her from utilizing her full strength against him. Then his face was right up against hers, his eye glowing with rage and hatred. "You…you _dare _utter that name in my halls?!" he screeched. "You know nothing! _Nothing! _That name is _dead! _Do you hear me?! _DEAD!_" He shook her with all his might and drove the rest of her breath from her. Heart pounding in her throat, spots bursting in her vision, Kagome felt her life begin to slip away from her. Just when she thought she could hold out no longer, Eien Rengoku let her fall to the ground. Gasping for breath, she massaged her throat and choked on the sweet, beautiful air. "Where are your words now, miko?" he boomed. "Where are your blithe comments? Pah!" If he wasn't wearing a mask, he might have spit on her at this point.

When Kagome had gotten enough of her senses back, she looked up at him through her watery eyes and managed to see him turn away from her. His cape swirled about him as he took a step toward the senseless and forgotten form of Toshiko. Kagome pushed herself to her hands and knees, but was too shaky to stand up. She tried to speak, but only managed a sad wheeze.

Eien Rengoku turned to glare at her, his one eye glowing ever brighter. Then, unexpectedly, the edges of his eyelid crinkled in what was undoubtedly a smile. "Ah, Kagome, you've made me lose my temper. I'm afraid this means I'll have to teach you a lesson." He knelt down, grabbed Toshiko by the hair and pulled her to her feet. "You see Toshiko here? While not quite as…_outspoken _as you, she was also so easy to break." He stroked her face with his free hand, his talons trailing over her bruises in an almost loving way. "She's been my guest for quite some time, haven't you, Toshiko?" His talons pricked her skin slightly, drawing several beads of blood. Rengoku sighed and turned her face towards Kagome's. "Unfortunately, Kagome here has decided she's more important than you, so I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

A wave of horror crashed over Kagome as she realized just what the youkai meant. "No! Don't hurt her! She has nothing to do with this!" She tried to get on her feet so she could protect Toshiko, but she was still too weak and she fell to the ground.

"Maybe she doesn't, but she wants this, don't you, Toshiko?" he purred. He turned Toshiko's face back toward him and stroked it again, letting his hand wander down her neck and let it rest over her heart. "You've suffered for so long…don't you want to be free?"

Kagome pushed herself onto her elbows, spitting out mouthfuls of blood and mucus. She attempted to crawl over to the twosome so she could at least try to protect Toshiko. But then she heard a new voice speak, one that was so quiet and weak it was easy to believe she'd imagined it. Toshiko's lips fluttered slightly as she gasped, "P…Ple…Please…"

Eien Rengoku let out a soft chuckle and buried his masked face in her neck. "Sweet Toshiko, you've been so good to me over these past few weeks." He pushed her worn and filthy yukata away from her chest, exposing her bruised and cut breasts to the open air. His talons dug into her sternum and drew blood. "Sadly, you're no longer amusing, and I have replaced you. Goodbye, my dear." There was a series of cracks, a slurpy _riiip, _and then Eien Rengoku's hand was in Toshiko's chest. The girl gave a disproportionately soft gasp as he gripped her heart and tore it clean out of her body. Blood fountained from the disconnected pump and its housing, and Toshiko squirmed as her blood gushed down over her front. In mere seconds, Toshiko was dead, lying in a pool of her own blood.

Numb with horror, Kagome watched as Eien Rengoku stood up, still clutching Toshiko's quivering heart in his bloodied hand. "Her broken heart belongs to me now, Kagome," he stated as he made his way back to her. He leaned down and showed the now lifeless organ to the horrified miko. "As will yours."

Kagome turned her face away, fighting the urge to vomit. She'd just seen the crazy youkai murder an innocent woman in cold blood. And, from his demeanor and next actions, she was most likely next. She pushed herself backwards and was met with a cold stone wall. "You…you killed her," she managed to gasp.

"How observant of you," he drawled. "Yes, I killed her, but only because she needed to be killed. She was ruined, tired and defeated. What kind of life was she living? No, I had to free her from her mortal shell." He shrugged and held the heart up to his eye, studying it like a jeweler would examine a diamond. "So beautiful, don't you think? A woman's heart is so striking when it has been broken." He let the tips of his talons sink into the pink and red organ, shuddering when more blood coursed down his hand. Then he shrugged and put the heart aside like a toy that had lost its shine. His eye was now fixed on Kagome.

Kagome tried to push herself away, frightened by the naked lust in his eye. "Inu…InuYasha will find you," she blurted. "He'll find you and he'll stop you!"

"There you go again," he sighed. "When will you learn that that's exactly what I want, girl? I _want _him to find me…eventually. Not today. Not now. But eventually." He reached out and caught a lock of her hair with his bloody hand. "Such a sweet young face. Hmm…yes, I could see how so many men could lose their hearts to you." He let the lock of hair fall from his hand; the blood caused it to stick to her cheek. His fingers now caressed her forehead, her cheek and her lips. "You are a rare beauty indeed, aren't you?" he drawled. "Hmm…you are an excellent replacement."

Kagome did her best to pull away from him. "Stay away from me."

His eye narrowed as he gripped her face and turned it back toward him. "Women should be seen and not heard, harlot. Besides, what power do you have over me? I have seen your power, and it does not impress me. If you wish me to stop, then stop me." His youki washed over her again, and she recoiled in shock and revulsion. When she offered no more resistance, he sighed and pulled her closer. "That's what I thought. You can talk all you want, but when it comes time to act, you are nothing more than a fraud."

He reached down, grabbed the chains binding her hands and pulled her to her feet. He tugged on the chain, pulling her toward a ring set in the wall. It was so high up on the wall she had to stand on tiptoe to keep the stress off her arms. Eien Rengoku hooked the chain firmly into the ring, pulling on it until he was sure it would hold. Then he let his hands trail down her arms and brush against her face. "Perfect. One last thing before we begin."

Kagome jerked and squirmed around in an effort to dislodge the chains from the wall. However, being on her tiptoes with her arms over her head was a terribly disadvantageous position to be in, so she was completely unable to pull the chains free. Her reiki was still being suppressed by a combination of the evil-feeling chains and Eien Rengoku's oppressive youki. Fear crawled down her back and swirled in her mind. "No, stay away! Get away from me! Please!"

To her surprise, he did step away from her. Her momentary relief was short-lived, as Eien Rengoku reached up and grasped the edge of his mask. "Be warned, Higurashi Kagome. Once you see the face of Eien Rengoku, your fate will be sealed. Nobody who sees beneath the mask has ever lived to tell about it." With a tangible excitement, he pulled the mask away from his face and let it fall to the ground with an almost musical clatter.

Kagome let out a horrified scream. On the one side, his face was shockingly familiar. He was the exact image of Sohei and Kokoro; long, spiky reddish-gold hair, angular cheekbones, and a beaky nose. But it was the other half of his face that caused her to howl. It looked like something out of a horror picture: it was destroyed by five puckered scars that melded into one as they moved down his face. The few strips of flesh on his forehead were white and puffy, melding into the dried, melted and exposed muscles of his face. They twitched and shifted, trying to pull on skin that was no longer there. The muscles got more and more damaged as the scars moved down his face, until, around his jaw, there was nothing but a few strings of muscle and bone. His fangs had become yellowed by constant exposure to the elements, as had the surrounding jawbone. It was his eye, however, that drew her attention…and her screams. Where there had once been an eye, there was nothing but an empty, fleshy hollow. Like the muscles of his face, the pulsing muscles in his eye socket were vainly moving an eye that was no longer there. Kagome retched and screamed and tried to turn away from the horrible sight.

Eien Rengoku snarled angrily; she could see his tongue lashing behind his teeth. "They said you were a caring and unbiased miko. Ha! You can't even accept the face of Eien Rengoku! Look! Look and behold what was inflicted upon me! This is my reward for purging this world of evil!" He gestured to his ruined face, the whole side of his mouth pulling down in a half frown. The other side remained fixed in a permanent grin as his muscles worked to move lips that were no longer there. He moved forward and put his face against hers, his eye staring into hers. "Look into my eyes, Kagome. Look into the face of Eien Rengoku."

"No," she gasped. "No!"

His hands moved down to the collar of her button-up blouse and toyed with the faux pearl fastening. "What's the matter?" he taunted. "Can you not stand me? Surely if you can stand to sleep with a hanyou, you can stand looking at Eien Rengoku." His half-mouth pulled up into a smile made all the more eerie by his exposed yellow teeth. "No matter, no matter." He reached out and stroked her hair with one hand while endlessly toying with the buttons on her blouse. "Eien Rengoku always gets what he wants."

Then his hands were on her throat once more. She let out a choked cry before her already constricted airways were closed off once more. She lashed out with her feet and squirmed wildly, but all this did was waste precious oxygen. Soon the dark clouds were falling over her eyes again while her body burned and begged for oxygen. The pressure left her throat as Eien Rengoku moved his hands to the collar of her blouse and started to undo the buttons. Through the fog of oxygen starvation she watched as her blouse fell open to reveal her bare midriff and lacy pink bra. She let out a weak cry, which was rewarded with a blow to the head. He studied her bra with a confused eye before he figured out how to unlatch it. "How strange," he mused. "I have never seen a contraption like this." He placed it next to his mask and returned to the task at hand.

The next thing she felt was his hot, taloned hands on her breasts. She let out a cry and tried to twist away again, but he struck her again and nearly knocked her unconscious. "You know, this would be much easier for you if you would stop moving around," he sighed. "Stop being difficult and this will go so much faster."

Kagome's struggles were weaker, but she continued to struggle regardless. Every part of her being rebelled against what he was trying to do, and every fiber of her soul screamed at this violation. It did not do any good. Eien Rengoku continued to stroke her almost lovingly, his mouth pulled up in a satisfied smirk. His eye glowed madly as he pushed himself closer to her. "You think this is bad?" he breathed. "You don't know the meaning of the word. Oh, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll want me to kill you. It won't be something to fear anymore; death will be a blessing only Eien Rengoku can give you."

Her screams echoed around the throne room as he continued his almost loving attack. The miko pulled so hard at her bonds that the shackles cut into her wrists and drew blood, but nothing she did would stop him. He struck her, he choked her and he clawed her when she disobeyed his orders, and soon she was semi-conscious and unable to resist. She could still feel his attentions, and all she was able to do was weep. His one eye dominated what little vision she had, and it glowed with triumph.

Forty-five minutes later, it was over. Kagome hung limply from the chains, staring blankly ahead. Eien Rengoku was standing back, his cape hiding his almost laughably skinny body. "Such is the fate of all whores," he commented drily. "You really should have expected this. You proved you have no sense of decency when you slept with a hanyou." He reached down, swept his mask up off the floor and placed it back on his face. "Straighten up, onna. You look ridiculous."

She looked at him through a curtain of sweaty black hair. Everything felt strange; her body ached, but her soul was strangely numb. Her heart felt heavy, but other than that there was nothing. She blinked dumbly up at him, curling up on herself like a hedgehog. She tried to hide her blemished and violated body from his view, but she was too weak and tired.

"Look at you," he sneered. "The great miko from the village by the sacred tree! You're nothing but a whimpering babe playing in the shoes of her betters. You rely on those stronger than you to offer protection, but where did that get you, onna? Did your hanyou save you this time? No. You leaned on him so hard that when he was yanked away, you fell flat on your face." He laughed coldly and ripped the chains off the hook. Kagome fell in a senseless pile to the ground. "You sicken me." He clapped once to summon his guards. Once they'd arrived, he waved toward Kagome dismissively. "Get her out of my sight."

Kagome felt them lift her to her feet and drag her away. She tried again to cover her body, shivering as the warm air brushed over her oozing wounds. The guards laughed and pushed her back and forth, laughing even harder when she fell over. It was a welcome relief when they finally reached the dungeons and they chained her up and went away.

Now that she was alone with her thoughts and her pain, the fog of confusion began to lift from her mind. Her entire lower body ached with pain, and she squeezed her legs together in an attempt to dull the pain. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized what happened to her. "Oh, Kami," she whispered. "Oh, Kami! How could I let this happen? Kami, Kami, Kami! No! No! NOOOO!"

She cried and did her best to cover her face with her upper arms. Shame such as she had never felt before coursed through her system as reality crashed over her. Her cries gradually escalated into screams as she bathed in her greatest failure yet. Even though she was a miko, she had not been able to fight Eien Rengoku, and had succumbed to his desires. The words _useless _and _sham _danced in front of her eyes, along with the words _harlot _and _whore. _How could she have let him do this to her? For that matter, how could she have let him kill Toshiko? _'Kami, InuYasha would be so ashamed if he could see me now.'_ She kept on screaming and crying for a very long time.

Little did she know that it would only get worse from here on out.


	41. The One Who Got Away

It took InuYasha and company nearly three days to figure out the trail they were following was a cleverly laid out decoy. They hadn't managed to get out of the forest in that time, which made them suspicious. Sango decided to mark the trees near the places they found scents, traces of youki, or trampled grass. Their suspicions were confirmed when, after several hours of painstaking tracking, the same marked trees began showing up again. They had been well and truly duped, and they had no real idea where the youkai soldiers or Kagome were.

This revelation, of course, made InuYasha fly completely off the handle. In a blind rage he demolished several trees with his bare claws and ran around for fifteen minutes trying to prove Sango wrong. When he had proven that she was indeed in the right, he almost leaped at her in his rage and heartbreak. If not for a timely intervention from Miroku and Kirara, they might have gotten into a no holds barred beatdown, which, as the houshi put it, would have done nothing but cause crippling injuries and waste valuable time. Then he suggested trying to get help from the youkai lords.

"It's become painfully obvious that we can't do this on our own," he explained. "If we are to find Kagome-sama and her attackers in a timely manner, we need help."

"We've never needed help before!" InuYasha snapped. "We've always done this shit ourselves!"

"Well, most of our opponents never really tried to hide before," he countered. "These have done an exceptionally good job of covering their tracks. Unless you have some idea of where they've gone, we need extra eyes and ears, and the lords can provide us that."

"I don't-"

"InuYasha, if you want to get Kagome-sama back in one piece, stop arguing!" Miroku, who was usually calm in situations like this, had been worn down by the constant bickering going on between InuYasha and Sango. Truth be told, he was sick and tired of hearing them squabble over how to save Kagome. Yes, he _did _care for Kagome, and he _did _want to save her, but he knew that the only way to do so was to get help. They were strangers in this land-and every other land besides-and the lords had promised to help them in any way possible. Though it was a little sooner than expected, they could collect on that in order to find Kagome. It wouldn't happen if the infighting continued, however. "And Sango, stop going off on him. It's not helping."

Both of them stared indignantly at the houshi, though they were privately shocked by his unusually harsh words. Neither of them spoke for some time, so Miroku crossed his arms and fixed them both with what he hoped was a suitably stony stare.

"I just want her to be safe," InuYasha finally mumbled. "Too much…I've let so much fucking shit happen to her, and I'm sick and fucking tired of it."

Miroku softened a little at the hanyou's dejection. He moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all want her back, my friend," he soothed, "but to get her back, we'll have to get help. Otherwise she may be lost to us forever."

InuYasha swallowed hard, but nodded in a more determined and decidedly less dejected way. Satisfied with the hanyou's state of mind, Miroku turned toward Sango. "What about you, Sango?"

She sighed and looked him full in the face. "You know what I'm going to say, houshi-sama."

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it. That way I'll know for sure."

"She's my best friend…more like a sister than anything else." Sango's voice was soft, but each word carried the weight of her dark past. "She's one of the only people I have left, houshi-sama, so of course I want her safe. I'm sorry if I haven't been…_equitable, _but politeness isn't going to get her back."

"No, but it'll make both of you much easier to accommodate." Sango went scarlet, but managed to keep quiet. "Now I suggest we head back to the Southern castle and inform Kokoro of our predicament. Hopefully he'll be able to supply us with extra eyes and ears, and we'll be able to bring Kagome-sama home safely."

"Then let's do it already!" InuYasha leaped forward and started running back the way he'd come. Just when Sango and Miroku were about to follow him, the strangest thing happened: InuYasha stumbled and nearly fell over.

Shippou cocked his head at the unusual display of clumsiness. "Uh, did InuYasha just trip?"

Sango narrowed her eyes. "I don't think-wait, there's something attacking him!" Not waiting for the others' responses, she jumped forward, drew her wakizashi and swung at what looked like a particularly dense shadow hovering around the hanyou's head. He himself was swinging at it, but with much less accuracy. When Sango joined his attack, the shadow let out a hoarse croak and fluttered away. Everybody was surprised to see an ordinary raven come to land on a nearby branch.

"Fucking bird!" InuYasha cursed. He was relatively undamaged, though the raven had managed to take a chunk out of his ear. "You're dead!"

"Wait a minute!" Miroku grabbed the back of InuYasha's haori just as he was about to leap at the bird. "This is more than it seems, InuYasha!"

"Ordinary birds don't go around attacking people," Sango agreed.

The raven let out several loud caws and beat its wings, almost as if it could understand their speech and was now laughing at them. It hopped forward and back several times, the sunlight making its beady eyes glint fiercely. At that moment, an eerie breeze gusted through the forest, making the trees moan and the group shiver.

InuYasha suddenly dropped into a fighting stance, one hand moving to his Tetsusaiga. "I smell youkai," he growled.

Miroku readied his Shakujou. "Something evil is heading this way," he agreed.

"Evil? Thine tounge be sharp as th'hanyou's sword." As suddenly as summer lightning, a youkai appeared in front of them. He was in human form and was clothed only in a simple kimono. His skin was green and scaly, and his eyes were a dull yellow. Something about his speech and his appearance made Sango feel an eerie sense of déjà vu. She'd seen this youkai before…but where…

"It's you!" she cried. "You were the one pretending to be sick back in the Western village!"

The youkai sniffed. "Humans be ever so eager to help the sick wi'out actually helping. So easy it was for this one to glean precious information for near nothing in return."

Miroku leveled his Shakujou at the youkai and reached in his robes for an ofuda. "How dare you," he intoned, "deceiving innocent villagers in such a heinous and foul manner! I swear, if any of them have been hurt-"

"Still thy tongue, wretch of a houshi. No human thou wouldst deem of import fell to this one's blade." Tsuzuki scowled at this, his yellow fangs flashing in the murky light.

"Every life is important," he countered. "No matter how insignificant they might seem in the grand scheme of the universe, every person who draws breath is of equal value in my eyes."

Tsuzuki smirked. "Thou art truly an idealist if'n thou can cling to thine foolhardy ideal like a rat to driftwood. Ah, but I digress. Humans always seek diversion from subjects they like not." He turned his gaze over to InuYasha, who was shifting around like a greyhound at the gate, ready to start running as soon as the starter fired. "Hanyou, dost thou know of mine master, Eien Rengoku?"

"I've heard'a him," he growled back. "He's a coward who lets other youkai do his dirty work for him."

The lizard's eyes flared red, and two short, sharp knives appeared in his hands. "Wretched beast! Thou art not fit to lick the dust from mine master's heels, let alone slander him with your filthy tongue!"

"I'll talk about him any damn way I want!" In a flash of yellow-gold light, Tetsusaiga was in InuYasha's hand, and he was readying himself to charge.

"Belay thine attack, hanyou, or the woman thou so covet will die!"

No other sentence in the universe could have stopped InuYasha cold, or made such a look of abject horror come over his face. His shock caused Tetsusaiga to shrink back down into a useless old rusted katana, but he paid it no heed. Both humans were rigid as stone figures, their hands locked tight around their own weapons.

Having achieved the intended effect, Tsuzuki proceeded to continue with his deliverance. "If thou wouldst care to listen, I will tell thee all. This humble one be here to serve as his omnipotent lord's voice. Eien Rengoku, master of the lands none dare tread, hast taken thy woman for his own. He would be more than willing to thee safely return her, but only if thou heed his request."

"Where are we going?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"'We' are not going anywhere, woman." Tsuzuki gave her the same sort of look one might give a dog who made a mess on the carpet. "Hanyou, thou will leave thy…_jesters _behind, else thy female's blood raineth down like the water on their heads."

"You bastard!" Sango leaped forward, intent on driving her secret blade into the youkai's heart and ending him. Miroku managed to catch her arm and hold her back, much to her chagrin. "Let me go, houshi-sama!"

"Didn't you hear what he said, Sango? I don't like this any more than you do, but for now we need to play along! Kagome-sama's safety depends on it." He fixed his stern purple gaze on the youkai, who was looking smugger by the second. "Why should we stay behind? Kagome-sama is as important to us as she is to InuYasha; why should Eien Rengoku care if a couple of humans and youkai come with him?"

Tsuzuki sniffed. "Th'inner machinations of mine lord concern thee not, houshi. If he doth order thee to remain here, here thee remain. I exist only to enact his word into law." His attention went back to InuYasha, who had sheathed his sword and was standing with his arms tucked inside the sleeves of his haori. "What will thine course of action be, hanyou? Stand here for eternity with tongues wagging, or follow me to where thy miko waiteth?"

InuYasha looked at his friends, then at the ground, and finally at Tsuzuki. "I'll go with you," he grumbled, "but if she's been hurt, you'll regret ever finding me."

Miroku released Sango's forearm and stepped over to InuYasha. "You know this has to be a trap."

"Duh. It's the only way to get Kagome back, so I have to do it." InuYasha couldn't meet the houshi's gaze, and his ears were swiveling outward in his trademark expression of shame.

Miroku put his hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "Losing Kagome-sama a second time was hard enough. You're our friend, InuYasha, and we'll suffer if anything happens to you, too."

InuYasha looked the houshi full in the face. For the first time since he'd met the hanyou, Miroku saw him without the brash mask of bravado he usually wore. A thousand different emotions swirled in his golden-colored eyes, which suddenly looked about as timeless as Goshinboku. _'It's so easy to forget that InuYasha is so much older than the rest of us,' _he thought sadly. _'He has seen so much evil over the years…it's no wonder he is the way he is.'_

"I need to go after her," the hanyou said. "She's…"

"You don't have to explain anything." Miroku sighed and released InuYasha's shoulder. "Though it pains me to admit it, you are right, my friend. This is, indeed, the only choice we can make. Do what you can for Kagome-sama, and we'll continue with the original plan."

Tsuzuki glared at the houshi, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. "If thou thinkest thou canst us follow…"

"I'm not so foolish as to think that," Miroku countered. "We'll keep our word; InuYasha will accompany you by himself. If you want, we'll even head in the opposite direction so you'll know we're not following you."

The lizard sniffed. "Thinkest we won't know if'n thy word be false? Nay, we are not so dim as that. Do what you will, houshi, as long as thou keep'st clear of mine master's abode." With that, he turned on his heel and started walking away. "This one grows tired of our altercations. Hanyou, thou wilt follow me now, while the day still be bright and this humble servant still youthful."

InuYasha scowled, but started following without any verbal complaint. The others stood there and watched him go.

"Are we really gonna let him go?" Shippou asked fearfully.

"Right now, I think we have no other choice," Miroku replied. "In any case, it's out of our hands now. We'll just have to trust InuYasha and continue with the original plan: return to the South and rally the lords."

Sango bit her lip. "Do you really think they'll help, houshi-sama?"

Miroku started walking back the way they'd come, his pace urgent but purposeful. "If they don't, this fight is lost before it has even begun."

* * *

><p>As soon as the others had receded into the depths of the forest, Tsuzuki started to run. InuYasha sprinted after him, but every time he got close to overtaking him, the lizard put on an extra burst of speed. Damn, but the bastard was elusive; he melted into shadows and disappeared behind trees. If InuYasha had been human, he would probably have lost him long ago. Good thing he wasn't.<p>

"Where the hell are we going, anyway?" he shouted.

Tsuzuki appeared in front of him and glanced back over his shoulder. "If thou follow me, thy question will have an answer." He leaped over a fallen tree and vanished into the shadows once more. InuYasha swore and picked up his pace.

Hours passed; the sun passed its apex point in the sky and descended toward the western horizon. The sky had turned a pale shade of gold tinged with pink when Tsuzuki finally stopped in the middle of a great field. InuYasha drew to a halt several feet behind him, one hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. If this was a trap, or an ambush, he was ready for it.

"Belay thy blade, hanyou," Tsuzuki sighed. "There be no trap here. This humble servant merely wishes to show you his master's realm." He gestured in front of him with a wide sweep of his pale green hand.

Giving an impatient "Feh!", InuYasha looked over to where the youkai was pointing. His ears flattened and his hand tightened about Tetsusaiga's hilt.

About two kilometers away from their position, the land stopped as if an artist had forgotten to keep drawing it. The green and brown of various flora suddenly segued into a lifeless, featureless gray. The sky was the same way; the beautiful rose pink and sunlit gold stopped at the edge of an inky black expanse of cloud. If the vibes coming off the distant place weren't so mind numbingly horrible, it might have been comical.

"The Badlands," Tsuzuki said, by way of an explanation. "Long, long ago, before myself or thee were e'en a thought, the great Eien Rengoku claimed this land for himself. The battle hath wrought its terrible price upon the land, and it will stay this way for all eternity."

InuYasha shook his head. "He has to be fucking mental to want to live in a place like _that._"

Tsuzuki stiffened at the word 'mental', but managed to let it go without comment. Instead he began to run again. With a growl of frustration, InuYasha followed suit.

In less time than InuYasha thought possible, they had reached and crossed into the Badlands. The gray he had seen from so far away turned out to be a layer of volcanic ash; it was so deep InuYasha had trouble running in it. Tsuzuki didn't even seem to notice either the hanyou's plight or the lack of solid ground. Indeed, he appeared to be skimming over the ashes like a water strider on a calm pond. More than once InuYasha stumbled and almost fell, but he always regained his balance and kept on running. Kami forbid he stumble and fall in front of a hostile youkai.

A distant blot appeared on the horizon, looming ever larger as they drew nearer and nearer. It was rather reminiscent of Minami's mountain castle, though it was not shrouded in a veil of trees. Cracks of red now wove themselves into the black clouds overhead, giving the sky the appearance of a freshly scabbed over wound. Just the place an evil asshole would want to live in.

Fifteen minutes later, the mountain stronghold towered over them , and Tsuzuki slowed to a walk, giving InuYasha an opportunity to scope out his foe's lair. The mountain was an odd hybrid of stone and wood; great sections of wooden castle latched onto the grayish-black stone like parasites, and InuYasha supposed they must have been added after the 'fight' Tsuzuki had told him about. There were no windows that he could see, nor any sort of entrance.

"This way, hanyou," the lizard said, and InuYasha was jerked back to the matter at hand.

"Which way?" he snarled back. "Hate to point it out to ya, but there ain't no door."

Tsuzuki laughed. "Only to the weak of mind be there no door." Before InuYasha could ask what the hell the youkai meant, Tsuzuki was approaching two guards standing on either side of a blank stretch of wall. "It is I, Tsuzuki," he announced. "This servant of our master hast returned with th'hanyou in tow."

Both guards nodded and saluted. "You may pass, Tsuzuki-san," the guard on the left said. Tsuzuki nodded back and strode through them. As InuYasha followed, his keen ears picked up the sound of the guard muttering, "Kami, it stinks to hell. Hope Rengoku-dono deals with it quickly." Kami, he wanted to whip out Tetsusaiga and finish the bastard, but he had to think of Kagome. If he started fighting now, she'd be dead by the time he got to her…_if _he could even get to her.

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki was placing his palm against the stone wall behind the guards. InuYasha had a split second to wonder what the hell he thought he was doing when it happened. In less time than it took to blink, a gaping tunnel appeared in the side of the mountain, looking for all the world like it had always been there. The inu-hanyou gaped at it in disbelief, his mouth hanging open.

Tsuzuki smirked, his yellow eyes narrowing in smug satisfaction. "Impressive, is it not, hanyou? Mine master's youki be great indeed to muster magics of this magnitude."

Mentally cursing himself for his show of awe, InuYasha quickly feigned indifference. "Feh! It ain't that special," he drawled.

Tsuzuki was not fooled, but he didn't rag on the hanyou. "This way," he commanded. "Mine master be not a patient youkai." He turned and started striding down the hallway. InuYasha let out another "Feh!" and followed suit.

As they moved deeper and deeper into the bowels of the mountain, InuYasha felt more and more on edge. He hated being in enclosed spaces; he had spent too much time roving to ever feel comfortable indoors. There was something about this place that made it even worse, though. The craggy stone beneath his feet, the rough rock over his head, the very air he breathed – all of it was steeped in an evil second only to that of Naraku. His instincts were a confused snarl of conflicting commands: he wanted to fight, he wanted to run, he wanted to howl, he wanted to hide, he wanted to kill…He shook his head and kept walking. He couldn't let them see how this place affected him.

They passed through a wide area fit to bursting with youkai, then through a deserted training ground. All the youkai they encountered gave InuYasha the same scathing look. More than one of them turned up their noses, and two or three of them spat in his general direction. InuYasha met their glares head on and growled menacingly. His days of running and hiding were long gone, he reminded himself. He could stand his own in a fight; he was just as good, if not better, than all these youkai combined.

Two great doors loomed like tombstones in the semidarkness. Tsuzuki reached out and waved his hand, and as InuYasha had become accustomed to seeing, both doors swung open with the softest of soft creaks. A wave of stench rammed into the hanyou like a charging bull, nearly knocking him senseless. The room beyond the doors reeked of disease, decay, despair, and death. It was not the sort of place anybody would enter willingly. Still, InuYasha had to save Kagome, and to do that, he would have to enter.

Tsuzuki had already strode into the room and was now prostrating himself on the floor. "O Eien Rengoku, master of all, thy faithful servant hast returned to thee." His voice had become very oily indeed, and InuYasha might have laughed if the circumstances had been different.

A single yellow light flared into existence somewhere in front of them. "As I knew you would, Tsuzuki," a soft voice replied. "You have served Eien Rengoku well."

There was a sharp _snap,_ and suddenly a dozen torches flared into life all around them. Having long since grown accustomed to the darkness, InuYasha was blinded by the light. He frantically scrubbed at his eyes, fighting to clear the white-black blobs from his vision.

A long, large throne room soon swam into existence. The walls were plain, unadorned by tapestry or ornament. Several sets of chains were set into sconces along the walls, and InuYasha was disgusted to see them shining wetly in the torchlight. A single window, the first InuYasha had seen in this place, sat high above the throne room's floor, and he might have missed it if it hadn't been for the smell of fresh air.

And, sitting upon a low dais set along the far end of the wall, was a masked and cloaked youkai he assumed to be Eien Rengoku himself. He rested in a throne that was made entirely from bleached white human bones, his elbows resting on the literal arms of the chair. A raven perched on his skinny shoulder, much like Kirara would sit upon Sango's. His one yellow eye gleamed brightly as he leaned forward to study the young hanyou before him. "You have indeed served me well, Tsuzuki," he murmured. "This is the one."

Tsuzuki seemed to flatten himself even further. "Thy praise be too great for this humble servant, master of mine."

Eien Rengoku shrugged slightly. "I know." His eye crinkled in what was unmistakably a smirk. The raven cawed loudly and hopped down onto the youkai lord's shoulder. He lifted one hand and stroked its glossy black feathers almost lovingly. "Be grateful, loyal one."

A sudden wave of youki washed over them, boiling hot and terribly cold at the same time. It made the fine hairs on the back of InuYasha's neck stand up and his ears flatten against his scalp. His hand moved to the hilt of Tetsusaiga, ready to pull it out at a moment's notice. He immediately wished he hadn't; the concession of unease would surely cost him. _'Dammit, stop being so fucking jumpy!'_

Eien Rengoku didn't seem to have noticed this. He was gently stroking the bloody bundle in his lap, his eye focused wholly on InuYasha. "So…you're alive, after all. One hundred and fifty years I wondered and puzzled and steamed…you drove me mad, you know." He tapped the side of his head with one long talon. "You buzzed in my head like a hornet in a jar, constantly tap-tap-tapping no matter how much I tried to distract myself. One hundred and fifty years…it's a wonder I'm still sane."

InuYasha gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt so tightly his knuckles turned white. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he snarled.

The youkai ignored the question. "I found out about your little debacle with the miko just recently. I hadn't realized she'd been too weak to slay you outright." He shrugged slightly. "But one can expect that from a woman." His eye sparkled cruelly.

The dismissive way he referred to Kikyou made InuYasha's hackles rise. He bared his teeth at the smug youkai and popped Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. "She was one of the strongest miko in Nippon, you asshole!"

"And yet she was killed so easily…one has to wonder if she was truly as powerful as they say." He spoke slowly and deliberately, each word meant to wound. "Women are weak, pup. It is a truth of this world. They put up a show of force, but are torn down like the paper dolls they are."

In a flash of yellow light, InuYasha drew his Tetsusaiga and held it at the ready, its tip just two feet from Rengoku's mask. "Say that again," he snarled, "I _dare _ya."

Eien Rengoku sighed and shook his head. "If you think I feel threatened by your puppyish display of force, you'll be sadly disappointed. Only a weakling relies on his father's strength instead of his own."

InuYasha snorted. "Like I care what you think. Anyway, this is _my _Tetsusaiga you're dealing with, not my father's."

"All right, pup. Since you don't seem to be getting this through your thick head, I'm prepared to help you draw out the conclusion you seem to have forgotten. First, you'll attack me with your sword, forcing me to conclude your unwillingness to negotiate. Because of this, I will have no choice but to order my guards to slay an innocent young girl…the very girl you came here to rescue, if I'm not mistaken. Finally, when I have you lying in a cowering, bloody heap, I'll show you her corpse as proof that you were wrong to attack me. Now, tell me, pup…" Eien Rengoku's eye blazed with sadistic pleasure as his fingers tapped out a rough staccato beat on the arm of his throne. "…Do you _really _want to challenge me?"

As quickly as it had come, the anger drained from InuYasha's body. He was loath to admit it, but the youkai lord was right. As long as Kagome was in his hands, he couldn't do anything to try Eien Rengoku's temper…yet. He hated doing it, but he had to play along until he could get a chance to rescue his lost miko. If that chance even managed to present itself.

Snarling furiously, he let Tetsusaiga shrink back down into its rusted form and sheathed it.

"Wise move, pup; much wiser than I would have given you credit for." The smugness in the youkai's voice killed the hanyou's pride, but he tamped down his fury to the best of his ability. He needed to keep his cool for Kagome's sake. "You do possess some fragment of a mind, then."

InuYasha snarled and let his ears flatten against his head. "Shut the fuck up, you coward, and just fucking come at me! Show your fucking honor, if you have any!" Kami, he wished he could see the fucker's face! It would make everything so much easier if he could just read his expressions, if he could just know what exactly he was thinking or feeling. His scent told him nothing; all the hanyou could smell was ashes and death.

Eien Rengoku snorted. "_Honor. _A concept dreamed up by fools to convince themselves they were above the lesser beings of this world. Tell me, pup, what good is honor if your enemy does not believe in it? Honor kills more men than any weapon; the lowest snake survives while all the others fall around him. I wouldn't expect you to understand, hanyou, seeing as you have nothing but air between those pointed ears of yours."

Pride wounded, awash in insults, InuYasha was barely keeping a handle on his anger. He wanted nothing more than to charge this foul-smelling youkai; this youkai who killed his mother and stole her ashes, who attacked Kagome and kidnapped her, and all out of a misguided sense of justice for the death of the Fenghuang-no-Taishou. All he wanted to do was tear the fucker's throat out and stomp him into a meaty paste. His rage was so great it was causing his youkai to stir slightly, even though Tetsusaiga was at his side. "Shut…the…fuck…_up!_" he barked.

The raven on Rengoku's shoulder let out a series of harsh squawks and beat its wings. The youkai lord himself laughed and shook his head. "Look at you, little pup. You can barely contain your anger. No son of a youkai lord could be so unrefined, but then again, the other princes are purebred youkai; you are the only whore's son among the rest." He let out an exaggerated sigh. "And to think the Inu-no-Taishou was _so _pleased to sire a half-breed."

InuYasha snapped. Nobody could have withstood the slew of insults being thrown about, least of all him. In a flash of light, Tetsusaiga was drawn and in his hand, and he was leaping at the youkai lord. A wild yell reverberated around the throne room, causing the raven to shriek and take off.

Eien Rengoku did not react, not at first. Slowly, almost lazily, he lifted his hand up as if to deflect the oncoming sword. There was a jerk, a shudder, and then Tetsusaiga stopped mid-swing. Disbelievingly, InuYasha glanced over and saw that the youkai lord had stopped his Tetsusaiga...with his index and middle finger. He seemed bored, as if he'd done nothing more than catch a butterfly.

"Were you not listening, pup? Did you forget what I told you barely five minutes ago?" His voice dropped to a menacing whisper and his blazing yellow eye narrowed. "Your stupidity surpasses even my expectations. Since you seem unwilling to talk, you leave me no choice." In a flash of reddish-black, Eien Rengoku pushed Tetsusaiga away and rose from his throne. The unexpected push nearly sent InuYasha flying, but somehow he managed to keep his balance. He gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt in both hands and spun around to face his enemy…and discovered an empty throne.

"All this time I've waited…" InuYasha's ears twitched and swiveled madly, trying to find the source of the noise. It sounded like Rengoku's voice was coming from behind him. However, when he spun to face him, he saw nothing. _'Dammit, how fast can this fucker move?!'_

"…two hundred years I spent wandering the world, trying to increase my power, listening to the whispers on the wind…" Now Rengoku's voice was dancing around the walls, making it impossible for even the hanyou to discover his exact location. "...waiting for my moment to come, and for what? This…this was too easy. The so-called great son of the Inu-no-Taishou turned out to be a snot-nosed idiotic whelp." A deep sigh echoed around the cavernous throne room. "I suppose I'll have to take what I can get."

There was a sudden flash of light to InuYasha's left, and he turned to face it. Eien Rengoku towered over him like an overgrown stick insect, his one eye blazing with all the fury of the seven hells. He held a double-edged sword in his spidery, taloned hand, though there was no sheath at his side or back. Flames flickered beneath the glittering steel and glimmered in the topaz eye of the phoenix comprising the hilt. Something about the sword made the hair on the back of the hanyou's neck rise; it wasn't just bad, it was pure _evil. _

"Since you refuse to be reasonable, you give me no choice but to fight," Rengoku thundered. "How about it, little pup? Your father's old stick of a sword versus my Hisan-ken; which will win, I wonder?"

So _that _was the Hisan-ken Kokoro told him about. InuYasha cast his mind back, trying to remember what the youkai lord had said about the blade his father had captured back when the kingdoms of youkai were new. A sword forged in the flames of Hell by one of the wretched souls trapped in its depths, which the Fenghuang-no-Taishou had taken to spare the world from its horrible power. What that power was, InuYasha had no clue, but every instinct he had said it was bad news.

Still, he was ready to stop talking and start fighting. "You'll pay for everything you did," he growled. "I'll fucking send you to the deepest depth of the Hells, you murderer!" With that, he charged forward, his Tetsusaiga held high over his head. Rage pounded through his veins like hot water; rage at all the pain and sorrow this bastard phoenix had caused his family and friends over the course of two hundred years, rage at all the horrible things he'd said and done just now, and rage at his obvious mistreatment of his miko. He hadn't been this mad in a long, long time.

Eien Rengoku stood there, looking as bored as ever. As InuYasha closed in on him, he lazily lifted his sword up to cover his thin chest. There was a terrific _CLANG, _a flash of sparks, and InuYasha juddered to a sudden halt. The blade of his sword let out a shrieking grinding sound as it slowly glanced off the flat of Rengoku's Hisan-ken. Eien Rengoku gave him as derogatory a look as he could with one eye before lunging forward and violently shoving the hanyou's sword away. For the second time in so many minutes, InuYasha was thrown off balance, and nearly disarmed as well. With all the grace of a big cat, Eien Rengoku surged forth and started his attack. His sword flashed as he swung it to and fro, to and fro. InuYasha dodged to the best of his ability and parried what he could, but the blade bit into his arms and shoulders on more than one occasion. With each blow he felt a strange heat flow from the sword to his body, and a brief glimpse of a fiery landscape flashed in front of his eyes. He did his best to ignore it whenever it happened, but Eien Rengoku still managed to get a few extra hits in while he was distracted.

"You wield that sword like a housewife would a cleaver!" Eien Rengoku roared. "Show me the fury and skill of a son of the West, if you have it!"

InuYasha gritted his teeth and dug in his heels, readying himself for his next move. "You asked for it, ya rat bastard!" He pushed up with his Tetsusaiga and kicked his knee up at the same time. Eien Rengoku was forced to jump back, which gave InuYasha a chance he sorely needed. In a blur of white fur and steel, he whirled Tetsusaiga over his head and brought it down hard. There was a flash, and then the yellow light of the Kaze-no-Kizu was surging toward him with all the force of a hurricane. Eien Rengoku's black cape flew backward as the Kaze-no-Kizu moved toward him, yet he didn't seem worried or scared. With a tremendous roar of wind, it collided with the youkai and swallowed him whole. InuYasha smirked with triumph as the winds died away. Then he froze in shock.

Eien Rengoku was standing there as if nothing happened. All around him the stone floor was deeply scored by the Kaze-no-Kizu, yet he was completely unharmed. His eye crinkled at the dumbfounded look on the hanyou's face. "So that's the famed Kaze-no-Kizu...more like the bite of a flea than 'cutting wind.'" He lifted his free hand and dusted some of the grit off his shoulder. "My power is greater than any weapon on this earth, pup. Even yours."

"How…?" InuYasha managed to ask.

Eien Rengoku let out a shrieking laugh. "How? _How?_ Did nobody tell you of Eien Rengoku's power? No attack formed by ki of any sort will harm me. Whether you are youkai, miko, hanyou, houshi or otherwise, no attack will harm me, which, if I'm not mistaken, renders your Tetsusaiga useless."

InuYasha finally shook off his astonishment and readied himself again. "It's still a sword, baka!" He charged forward and swung his sword toward Eien Rengoku's exposed flank. If it were anybody else, the blow would have bisected him, but this was Eien Rengoku, and he easily parried the blow and sent InuYasha staggering back once again.

Before the hanyou could gain his balance and move away, Rengoku lifted his sword in both hands and charged forth like a thunderbolt. With a flick of his wrist he disarmed InuYasha and drove Hisan-ken's fiery blade deep into the inu-hanyou's stomach.

Eyes wide in shock, InuYasha staggered back as fire exploded in front of his eyes. The same flaming landscape appeared before him, though now it was not here and gone in a flash as before. He saw a ring of fire surrounding a wide patch of what looked like red-hot coals. Several shadowy forms moved around him, though they were indistinct and spectral. The sky was pitch black, with only the occasional tongue of flame adding anything approaching color. Shrieks and roars rose and fell like tidal waves, and the whole place stank of brimstone, blood and fear.

'_It's not real,' _InuYasha told himself, even as he felt the heat wash over him. _'It's a fucking illusion; don't be tricked!'_

One of the shadows turned, as if in response to his frantic thought. To his surprise, it was none other than Zoku the White Tail, the thief who had stolen his mother's urn, and who had turned up dead in the Eastern forests. His eyes were hollow sockets, and there were maggots crawling in and out of his bloodied fur. His jaw flopped open, revealing his chipped and bloodstained yellow fangs. _"What d'you know? It's the whelp who got me killed. How'd you end up 'ere, pup?"_

InuYasha opened his mouth to respond, but ended up gagging as something hot and wet rose up in his throat. Blood dribbled out of his mouth and dripped down his front. For a moment, the flaming world faded and he saw Eien Rengoku towering over him, felt the blade of Hisan-ken burning in his gut, and then he was back.

"_He's makin' you suffer, huh, whelp? It were quick for me; one moment I was runnin', the next I was 'ere." _Zoku gestured around him with one rotting paw. _"You're seein' the fate of any poor bastard kilt with the sword o' Eien Rengoku: we end up here, in our own special circle o' Hell, and our souls are used ta fuel the sword's unholy power."_

InuYasha blinked and looked around. "Every…body? Then…" He choked and spat up more blood, but the thief seemed to know what he meant. A smirk stretched over his muzzle.

Something hit InuYasha's back, and with a tremendous surge of will, InuYasha wrenched himself back into the real world. His back was against the far wall of the throne room, and he could feel the blade of Hisan-ken bury itself in the rock as easily as if it were dirt. The sword only stopped moving when he felt the tips of the phoenix hilt dig into his stomach. Eien Rengoku was standing over him, one hand on the hilt of the sword, the other on the pommel as he shoved the sword into the wall. When he was done, he stood back and gazed into the hanyou's eyes.

"Well, well, well…you are just as tenacious as they say. Most would have succumbed to my attack, but not you. This is good, much better than I first thought." He lifted his hand and snapped his taloned fingers. Nigh instantaneously the door opened and Tsuzuki walked in.

"Dearest Tsuzuki, our guest here has just gotten comfortable. Would you mind bringing up our other guest from her quarters?"

Tsuzuki bowed as low as he could manage without falling over. "As thou command, so it will be." Then he was gone in a swirl of clothing.

The youkai lord turned back to face InuYasha. The hanyou saw his own reflection in the youkai's one eye; his chin was coated in blood, and there was a dark stain radiating out from the hilt of the sword. Eien Rengoku bent down until they were eye-to-eye. InuYasha growled defiantly, though the effect was ruined by the blood bubbling in his throat.

"Two hundred years," the youkai whispered. "Two hundred years I waited and plotted and planned for this day. Of all the people I have pursued over the years, you are the only one who got away. I wondered and wondered and wondered how you got away, how you lived when you should have died. Now that I have beaten you…will you enlighten me? Will you answer the question I've been pondering for almost two centuries?"

InuYasha glared at him and bared his teeth. "Go to hell, you son of a bitch."

Eien Rengoku's eye narrowed in sudden anger. His hand came down like a thunderbolt and latched onto his throat. The hanyou gagged as the phoenix's long talons started sinking into the exposed flesh of his throat. "Insolent whelp," he hissed, "you are _beaten. _You have _lost. _By all rights, you should _kneel _before me as your _better._"

InuYasha let out a barking, choking laugh and spat a mouthful of blood at the youkai's feet. "Not in a thousand years, bastard! I'll never bow to the fucker who killed my mother!"

He gagged as Eien Rengoku's talons sank further into his throat. Beads of blood popped up around the youkai's yellowy nails and mingled with the blood already flowing down his throat. For a few seconds, Eien Rengoku's face vanished, replaced by the rotting face of Zoku the thief. He yanked himself back into reality, but he lost more strength every time it happened. His youki was being subdued by the power of the Hisan-ken, while more of his life's blood drained out of him with each passing second. Still he held on, fighting both the sword and the youkai's talons.

The giant double doors creaked open at that moment, and Tsuzuki led two soldiers into the throne room. The soldiers were dragging what looked like a bundle of rags between them. InuYasha did his best to focus on the group, but spots of fire and blackness were swimming over his vision, making it difficult for him to see much of anything. When Eien Rengoku turned to look at these newcomers, InuYasha seized his chance and grabbed the hilt of the sword. If he had thought it would be easy to pull the Hisan-ken out of his gut, he was sadly mistaken. The black leather of the grip burned his palm when he grabbed it, and though he tugged and pulled with all his might, the sword did not budge an inch. In the end, all he managed to do was embed both sides of the sword deeper in his intestines and burn his palm almost beyond recognition. The Hisan-ken sent a pulse of hellish heat through his system, almost in smug satisfaction.

"Here's the girl for you, my lord," a voice announced. "Still breathin', by the looks of it."

"I would certainly hope so. One would hate for her to die quietly behind bars when her heroic hanyou has finally arrived."

One of InuYasha's ears twitched feebly, and he looked up to see who they were talking about. The two soldiers had just handed the end of a clattering chain to their lord, who suddenly sounded as joyful and gay as a child. What InuYasha had taken to be a bundle of rags was actually a woman. No, not _just _a woman…

"K…Kago…me…" he wheezed.

It was indeed his poor, lost miko, though she was so filthy he almost didn't recognize her. Her clothes were nothing more than dirty rags that barely protected her womanhood, so he could see her mottled, bruised and cut skin. Her hair hung in ragged clumps around her face, which looked as blank and emotionless as the dark side of the moon. The chains around her wrists were so tight they dug into her flesh; blood coursed down her arms and dripped onto the torn stone floor.

"You…bastard…" InuYasha growled. "What have…you…done to her?" Every word stuck in his throat, every syllable causing blood to rise in his throat.

Eien Rengoku brought her close to him and stroked her face almost lovingly. "I simply showed her how _wrong _she was to believe in you. Why, she almost worshipped you as if you were a _kami. _Such a deluded soul, to believe that being whore to a hanyou gave her strength. It was child's play to defeat her magic, and I made her my own."

A cloud of red that had nothing to do with the sword currently impaling him descended over his vision. A growl rose in his throat as his anger rose anew, greater and more powerful than ever before. "You…you…BASTARD!" His scream echoed around the room as he strained against the sword, fighting to free himself and punish the youkai standing in front of him; the youkai who dared break the most sacred rules of their kind, all for the sake of a vengeance that would never repair the damage dealt to any of their families. "You fucking DARE to touch Kagome! Bastard, I'll make you _regret _it!"

Eien Rengoku simply shook his head. "You don't understand, do you? She's already given up. Higurashi Kagome, reincarnation of the great miko Kikyou, proved to be nothing more than a spoiled girl with a temper and a few magic tricks. As soon as I showed her what she really was, she squealed like a stuck pig and cried for you to help her, but with my help she learned that no help could save her from Eien Rengoku. I am the end of everything, and the inferno waiting to devour the world. No miko could stand against me." He threw the beaten girl away from him; she hit the ground with a soft _whump _and a loud _CLANG-A-LANG _as the chains dashed the stone.

"Don't you dare…don't you DARE insult her!" InuYasha seized the hilt of the sword with both hands, ignoring the heat that flared up upon contact with the grip. Roaring madly, he pulled with all his might, his muscles straining against the impossible weight of the sword. His youki pulsed through him, pushing back the heat of the Hisan-ken, but still he could not pull out the sword.

"Try all you might, you will never be able to pull out that sword. Only the hand the Hisan-ken recognizes as master can wield it. A weak hanyou pup like you could never make my sword your servant." Eien Rengoku's voice had taken on the tone of one who knew victory was at hand. As loath as he was to admit he had lost, InuYasha didn't really have reason to dispute him. Even so, he would never give up, not until every last ounce of life had left his body.

In the meantime, Eien Rengoku had stooped and grabbed the chains, pulling Kagome back to her feet. "She's so much more beautiful now, don't you think? Her eyes are full of nothing. To think I caused that to happen…ah, I do love it." He lifted his hand and caressed her face, her collarbone and her chest. "But, now that you're here…my enjoyment is spent. She is of no use to me now." He turned to his imprisoned hanyou, his eye shining like the sun. "Since you missed out on your whore mother's demise…how about if you watch your whore's?" As he spoke, his talons started to sink into Kagome's breastbone, right above the place where InuYasha knew her heart was.

Heart pounding, the hanyou strained even harder, though he was losing a lot of blood fast. "You won't…you BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Blood spurted out of his mouth and trailed down his legs as the sword dug tore deeper into his body. He ignored it, as well as the dull burning sensation caused by the Hisan-ken; all he saw was Eien Rengoku's talons digging ever deeper into Kagome's chest. He pulled harder and harder on the hilt, his muscles actually starting to burn from the exertion.

To no avail. He was still stuck fast, and Eien Rengoku's talons were sinking down into his miko's flesh, where they would inexorably pierce bone and heart. Worse still, he was fading fast; the visions of the private hell that all people slain by Hisan-ken were condemned to were flashing more and more frequently in front of his eyes. Even his youkai couldn't seem to defeat this Wretched Sword, and because of that, he would lose the most important thing in his long and lonely life.

He surged up against the sword, still fighting, still roaring madly, even though by now it was inevitable. Kagome would be killed, and he would die pinned against the wall by a combination of a sword forged in hell and his own temper. Still, InuYasha was a stubborn hanyou, and he would never stop, no matter what.

His eyes flashed red as his youkai finally surfaced; the purple stripes appeared on his face as his claws and fangs elongated. He roared and shrieked as he pulled and kicked at the sword sticking out of his stomach. He wouldn't let his mate die, not after he had come all this way for her. He had already failed her by letting her fall into Eien Rengoku's bloodied talons; this would be the ultimate failure in a long list of his failures, and the last.

Even his youkai whined at the thought of losing her for good.

But, of course, there was nothing he could do. He was trapped, and Kagome was as good as dead.

It was all over.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey, I'm not dead!__  
><em>

_Seriously, though, I have been dealing with my first semester of college, which has been a major transition for me. I've done my best to keep up with my fanfiction, but unfortunately I've had to let it fall by the wayside a little in order to deal with some pretty huge changes in my life. I give you this chapter as an apology, and a promise to (hopefully) post more often. _

_Happy Christmahanukkwanzica. I love you all. _


End file.
